


I Found What I Was Missing

by BrokenSoulsIDevour



Series: Home [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alpha Bakugou Katsuki, Alpha Gon Freecs, Alpha Midoriya Izuku, Alpha Shinsou Hitoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Beta Iida Tenya, Beta Kirishima Eijirou, Beta Uraraka Ochako, Childbirth, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Eventual Happy Ending, Gon just really relies on Killua, Gon loves Killua so much, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Kaminari Denki, Omega Killua Zoldyck, Omega Todoroki Shouto, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Family, Possessive Gon Freecs, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Protective Killua Zoldyck, Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Soft Dabi (My Hero Academia), Sort Of, They both love each other so much it might actually be unhealthy, Todoroki Shouto is a Sweetheart, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, i can't even with these two, i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 91
Words: 324,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenSoulsIDevour/pseuds/BrokenSoulsIDevour
Summary: "Izuku, I am not your mother. You're adopted,"For just a few seconds, it felt like Izuku's world came to a grinding halt, and did a sudden flip as he felt his heart skip a beat, before everything turned back to normal.





	1. A Favour

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was inspired by multiple songs--the lyrics of which I had used to name most of the chapters--see if you can figure out which songs I used!
> 
> I don't own the anime/manga/characters in this story, nor do I own the song lyrics for the chapter names.
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical errors, also if I misspelled some names, I did google how to spell them, and I got such a wide variety of answers, so please don't hate.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

_Inko hummed a soft tune to herself as she cleaned, the house quiet. This was okay, it was alright. The house was quiet; and she was alone, and she would continue to be so for, well, probably forever._

_She was married, up until a few months ago, when she found out that she was unable to bear any children; her husband despaired, and their marriage fell apart as a result._

_Inko had eventually made peace with the fact that she would not only never have children, but that she would be alone, too. She still had her family, though she couldn't create one of her own, this was enough. It had to be._

_The beta woman stopped humming at the sound of knocking on her door. Smiling, she walked to the door, curious to see who her unexpected visitor might be._

_"Aunt Inko!" A cheery voice greeted her the moment she opened the door, a wide, bright smile, nearly blinding, stretching across the lips of a very familiar person, though he had grown up quite a bit since she last saw him._

_He looked so similar to her brother, yet, at the very same time, he did not. He was tall; and muscular, the scent of a powerful alpha clung to him like a second skin, yet, he had kind, golden brown eyes, a bright smile, and he still had his black-green hair styled up into spikes._

_He stepped forward, and she excepted the hug, feeling as though she might get lost in his arms with how large he had gotten since she last saw him. He was fifteen, if she remembers correctly, when she last laid her eyes upon her nephew._

_She could see the difference in his face now, too, when she managed to get a good look at him, taking him by his arms, and putting an arms length between them. "It's been too long, let me get a good look at you,"_

_His face had lost any residual baby fat, his jaw seemed to have gotten stronger, or sharper, eyes keen. Yet, his smile remained the same, as well as his scent. Wait, no, that did change._

_He's about twenty, twenty one years old now, just the right age to take a mate. If his scent told her anything, it would seem the young alpha had gotten himself a lovely young omega, judging by the unknown scent that clung to her nephew._

_"You've grown so much," she spoke, lips tugging into a knowing smile._  
_His tan cheeks darkened slightly with a light blush, raising his right hand to rub at the back of his neck._  
_He chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that,"_

_Smiling, Inko moved to the side; opening her door wider, she gestured into her home. "Well, come on in, you must be exhausted from your trip,"_  
_He smiled a small smile, lowering his hand again. "I hope it's okay, but I brought someone with me,"_

_Inko raised her brows, before nodding and smiling kindly. "Is it a special friend?" She asked slyly as he started to walk into the house._  
_She chuckled as he sputtered, stumbling a bit, cheeks darkening._

_He passed her, and then turned back to the door, a soft smile on his lips. Turning her eyes back to the door, Inko had the pleasure of laying her eyes on possibly one of the most beautiful omega she had ever seen._

_The male was of average height, slightly muscular, lean, with skin as pale as moonlight, fluffy hair as white as freshly fallen snow and eyes the most beautiful shade of silvery-blue she had ever seen._  
_"Oh, wow," she uttered softly in awe._

_"Uhm, hello, it's nice to meet you," the omega greeted, almost timidly, pale cheeks tinting red as he turned his head slightly to the side, probably to hide his own embarrassment._  
_"Is this your mate?" Inko questioned, briefly turning to glance at her nephew again, before turning back to the omega._

_"Sure is! Beautiful, right?" The alpha stated, smiling proudly at his omega._  
_"Gorgeous," Inko replied._  
_The omega's blush intensified, lips tugging into a small pout as he muttered softly to himself; though they could still hear what he said._  
_"This is embarrassing,"_

_Inko laughed gently in reply as she gestured him into her home, smiling kindly as he hesitated._  
_"C'mere." Her nephew smiled as he beckoned the other forward._

_The omega slowly started walking forward, haltingly, as if something was tugging at his clothes. Something was indeed. From behind the omega, a small child peeked their head out, fluffy, black-green hair ruffling at the movement, large, green eyes connecting with Inko's before the child ducked back behind their mother's legs._

_"You have a child?" Inko asked in confusion as she watched the omega gently pick up the child, and enter her home._  
_"We do, he's about two years, four months old now," her nephew informed as she closed the door._

_"This is quite the surprise, I never would have imagined you'd make your own family, you're still so young," she stated as she started leading them through her home toward the living room._

_"Well, some things happened, and well, I guess I grew up and I, well we, wanted to start early with our family," he explained as they followed._  
_"Some things happened?" She questioned as she gestured for them to sit on the sofa. "Whatever it was, it must have been quite something if it caused you to grow up so quickly,"_

_Her nephew tried to hide his cringe, but he never was one that was good at hiding his feeling._  
_"Understatement of the century," the omega voiced as he sat beside her nephew, placing the child on his lap._

_Her nephew whined a little at the tone his mate had used, pouting at the small glare he received from him._  
_Inko couldn't help but laugh at the exchange. "Well, whatever it was, it had some lovely end results," she said as she smiled cheerfully at the small boy sitting on his mother's lap._

_The child smiled back shyly, cheeks darkening a little with a blush as he quickly jerked his head to the side, burying his face in the omega's neck._  
_The omega smiled lovingly down at his child, eyes bright with love and an underlying sadness. "It did,"_  
_"Now, why don't you tell me about why you're here to visit?" She asked kindly._

_The two mates shared a look, seemingly communicating with their eyes. When they turned back to her, her nephews eyes had hardened, while his mate's had grown far sadder._  
_"Aunt Inko, we have to ask a big favour,"_

 

* * *

 

 

"Izuku, sweetie, I'm so proud of you!" Inko exclaimed, rivers of tears rolling down her cheeks as her son stood before her, cheeks darkened with a blush as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand, the other clutching his graduation cap.

"Thanks, mom, I couldn't have done it without you," he voiced, smiling brightly at her.  
His words only caused her to cry harder, both of her hands clutching her purse in front of her stomach.

"To think, my son, eighteen and graduated from one of the top schools in the country, and on his way to becoming the number one hero! I just, I can't-!" Inko cut herself off with a sob as she started bawling.

"Ah! Mom! Please, don't cry!" Izuku called in alarm, hands reaching out to her, but stopped midway, unsure.  
"I'm proud of you, Shoto."  
Izuku looked to the side to watch as Endeavor placed a hand gently on Shoto's shoulder, who was glancing at the ground.

"Thanks, dad," Shoto mumbled, excepting his hair being ruffled by his older brother, Natsuo, and his sister pulling him into a tight hug.  
Smiling, Izuku turned back to his mom, and pulled her into a loving hug.

"I mean it, mom," he mumbled into her shoulder as she sniffled, her tears having stopped, for the moment. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without all of your support, and encouragement. Thank you,"

"Oh, Izuku, you'll make your mother cry," she stated as she pulled back, wiping her tears away, fighting back even more tears at her own words, the image of a beautiful, white haired omega flashing in her mind, and she just knew, he would have been so proud of Izuku.

"Mom?" Izuku asked, sounding a little unsure and worried.  
"Hhmm? Oh, it's nothing to worry about, I'm just being silly." She brushed off his worried eyes and steadying hands as she wiped away the few tears that managed to slip.

"Are you sure?" Izuku asked.  
"Yes, of course!" Inko insisted, one hand clutching her purse to her chest, the other held in front of her, waving frantically. "Now! I know you must be really excited to go celebrate with your friends! Look, they're waiting for you,"

Izuku looked back, seeing that, in fact, most of his classmates were clustered together, talking and laughing. Kirishima grinned and waved enthusiastically at him once their eyes connected. Izuku waved back, noting that Bakugo had yet to join them.

Izuku turned back to his mother, catching a sad look on her face before she smiled brightly at him. "Now I know that you're going to celebrate, but don't get too wild, okay? And be safe; also, just have fun, okay, sweetie?"

Izuku nodded, smiling. "I promise I will, mom!" He moved forward, planting a kiss on her cheek, before turning back around. "Bye mom, get back home safely!" He called over his shoulder.

"Izuku!" Inko called before he could get too far away. Hesitating, she frowned a little as he looked at her expectantly. "...When you get home, there's something important I need to tell you,"

Izuku frowned at this, noting his mother's serious expression. "You want me to stay home instead and we can talk now?" He suggested.  
Inko shook her head, and smiled. "There's no need. Go out and have fun, okay?"

Izuku hesitated once more before he nodded and smiled again, waving, he turned to leave once more.  
"Bye, Izuku, I love you!" Inko called after him.  
"Love you, too, mom, bye!" Izuku exclaimed over his shoulder before he was out of earshot.

Inko stood, a pit of sadness settling in her stomach as she watched him interact with his friends. She needed this time he was away, to mentally prepare, in order to tell Izuku the truth.

 

* * *

 

 

"Midoriya!" Kirishima called as Izuku jogged the rest of the way to his friends.  
"Eijirou, I told you, you can call me by my first name," Izuku insisted, a small whine leaving his throat.

Eijirou chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, man, old habits die hard," he stated.  
"It's alright, but, where's Kacchan?" Izuku glanced around.  
"He's still with his family," Shoto’s voice cut in suddenly, openly pointing at Katsuki, who was just barely enduring hugs, kisses and hair ruffles from his mother and father.

Izuku sweat dropped as he chuckled, watching as his friend neared his limit.  
"Katsuki, you brat, I'm so proud of you!" His mom said, slapping him hard on the back.  
"Stop saying that YOU OLD HAG!" Katsuki shouted, voice gaining volume in the middle of his sentence.

They watched as the two blondes started a screaming match, Katsuki's dad standing in the background, timidly trying to calm the two down.  
"AAAHHH!!! I'M LEAVING! I CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER MINUTE OF THIS BULLSHIT!" Katsuki screamed as he started to stomp in their direction.

"KATSUKI! YOU BETTER STAY SAFE YOU BRAT! AND BE SURE YOU DON'T GET TOO DRUNK!" His mother screamed after him, one of her fists raised.  
Katsuki merely let out a grunt/growl/scream.

Denki snorted next to Izuku, starting to laugh loudly the minute Katsuki arrived at their sides.  
"Shut the fuck up, this is all your fault, Pikachu!" The blond yelled at Denki.  
"Wha-? How is this my fault?!" Denki asked defensively.

"I don't know, it just is!!"  
"Katsuki, stop! You'll break your teeth if you grind them so hard!" Kirishima voiced his concern, hands gently landing on the explosive teen's back and shoulder, the scent of concerned beta filled their senses, and managed to calm Bakugo down.

Sighing harshly, the explosive blond turned, and started walking away. "Let's just fucking go already," he grumbled.  
Izuku chuckled nervously as all their friends started following the blond in groups.

Class A had decided to celebrate their graduation by going out to eat at a restaurant. Some of the waiters seemed a little nervous at the large group of rambunctious teens entering, but showed them to their side of the restaurant Momo had booked for them.

The tables were set up so that a maximum of eight people could sit together, yet still talk comfortably to the other tables. Izuku sat in between Shoto and Uraraka, Iida sitting at her other side. Across from them sat Bakugo, Kirishima and Kaminari.

Throughout their high school years, the eight of them, including Shinso-- who didn't feel like coming--had grown rather close, as strange as it seemed. Once Bakugo got over his hostility for Midoriya, they were able to get along well enough, even becoming friends again.

They clashed quite often, being two of the three alpha's in their group, but their abundance of beta's were able to calm them down. Shinso was mostly calm, so he rarely got into a fight. Shoto and Denki were the only two omegas.

The were all really close friends, not to mention the romantic relationships that some of them had with one another. It seemed a little odd at first, what with there being a polyamorous relationship between four of them, another two of them in a relationship and the other two single.

"Why'd your mom look so sad, Izuku?" Denki asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them as they browsed the menus.  
Izuku frowned, biting his lower lip gently. "I'm not sure, but she said she has something to tell me once I get home,"

"What the hell could she want to tell you?" Bakugo questioned as he closed his menu, crossing his arms over it and leaning his weight on the table.  
"I'm not sure," Izuku muttered as he looked up to the ceiling, a thoughtful look on his face. "She's been acting strangely for the passed few weeks,"

"What if it's something serious?" Uraraka asked suddenly.  
"Like what?" Kirishima inquired curiously.  
"I don't know!" Uraraka suddenly flailed her arms a little. "What if she's sick?!" She gasped dramatically. "What if she's dying?! From like, cancer, or something?"

Katsuki looked at her as if she'd just grown a second head.  
Denki chuckled. "I think your imagination is running a little wild, she won't be able to hide something like that,"

"Mmmn, you're right," Uraraka conceded, looking thoughtful.  
"No, I don't think it's something like that. She's hiding something, I can tell, but I don't think it's life threatening," Izuku stated as their waiter came, and took their order.

"In any case, it seems quite clear that she's afraid of telling you this secret," Iida spoke as the waiter left.  
"Yeah, man, she seemed really scared," Kirishima added as Denki nodded.

Izuku frowned, staring at his hands, fingers intertwined, resting on the table.  
"Could it be something about your dad?" Shoto asked quietly from his right.  
Izuku turned his head, looking thoughtfully at the dual haired teen. "Maybe, it's more likely than her being deathly sick," he stated.

"Are your parents divorced or something?" Denki asked as the waiter returned, placing their drinks on the table.  
"I'm actually not sure," Izuku uttered, hands gripping his glass. "Mom doesn't really like talking about him,"

"Then the possibility is higher that it has something to do with your father," Iida voices.  
Izuku nodded absently, staring into his glass.

"Alright, that's fucking enough about depressing shit!" Bakugo shouted suddenly, pulling Izuku from his thoughts and startling some of their classmates and waiters. "Just fucking tell us tomorrow, okay, but right now, we're fucking celebrating!"

 

* * *

 

 

The door creaking open sounded far too loud in the quiet apartment as he snuck back in. It was nearing midnight, and Izuku was sure his mother had already gone to sleep by now.

To his surprise, Izuku could see the light of the living room still burning. Quietly, just in case she had fallen asleep on the sofa waiting for him to come home, Izuku snuck to the doorway of the lounge area.

"Mom?" Izuku asked in surprise as he saw his mother, sitting upright on the sofa, deep in thought.  
She jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. "Oh, Izuku! You're back, welcome home," she greeted.

Izuku walked around the sofa, coming to stand next to his mother. "Everything okay? It's pretty late, we should go to bed," he said softly.  
Inko shook her head, eyes trained forward and staring at the table.

Or more accurately, a small, wooden box that sat on the table. Carefully, Izuku moved to sit beside his mother, eyes trailing to the box. It wasn't anything special, just a plain, dark brown, nearly black, wooden box.

"..Do you still want to talk, mom?" He asked hesitantly.  
Inko nodded, rubbing at her cheeks in frustration, trying to force herself to stop crying. She had promised them that she would do this once he was eighteen. And she would keep this promise.

Inko suddenly turned in her seat to better face her son, she reached forward and gently took both of his hands into her own. His hands were much larger than her own, and severely scarred, too.

What would they think, if they knew only half of what had happened to Izuku in his sixteen years of living with her? Would they accuse her of failing him; them? Would they tell her she did a terrible job of raising their son? Or would they praise her?

"Mom?" Izuku asked, fear tinting his voice.  
"Izuku, what I'm about to tell you, might be very upsetting, but I'm asking if you could just hear me out first, before you get upset?" Inko asked, spurred on by the fear she could clearly hear in his voice.

Unsure, Izuku nodded hesitantly.  
"Promise me you'll listen to me first before you get upset?" She urged.  
Swallowing thickly around the lump in his throat, Izuku nodded again. "I promise,"  
Inko nodded, too, taking a deep breath; she took a few moments to memorize his features.

He looked so much like the two of them, a perfect combination of both, and it was with this that she decided to just tell him. They must miss their son, and she wanted to reunite them, even if it hurt her in the process.

"Izuku," she started. "I am not your mother." She paused as she watched his eyes widen impossibly, sucking in a breath; he nearly choked. "You're adopted,"

 


	2. Deepest Desire

"Izuku, I am not your mother," she paused, and tears started to gather in his eyes as he gasped, nearly choking on the excess spit that gathered in his mouth. "You're adopted,"

For just a few seconds, it felt like Izuku's world came to a grinding halt, and did a sudden flip as he felt his heart skip a beat, before everything turned back to normal.

Izuku watched as tears fell freely from his mother's eyes as she waited patiently for him to absorb this new information. But, Izuku couldn't quite understand, he looked so similar to his mother, they even had similar eye and hair colour.

But this would explain why she didn't like talking about his dad, she might not even have known anything about him; if he truly were adopted. Then, why was he put up for adoption, anyway? Did his parents not want him?

Was he abandoned? Or, were they killed in a tragic accident, maybe? He had always known, deep down, that something wasn't quite right. He loved Inko, she raised him, she's his mother, and yet; he could tell that they just didn't have that deep a bond as he might have had with his birth mother.

No, it didn't matter, Inko was still his mother.  
"Izuku," Inko called, pulling him from his thoughts.  
"I don't care, you're still my mom," he stated firmly.

Inko smiled at the stern look in his eyes, though she could see the confusion, and questions swimming in those beautiful green eyes.  
"Before you make up your mind, let me first tell you everything I know," she uttered softly.

Izuku swallowed again, nodding.  
Inko squeezed his hands. "While I might not be your birth mother, we are still blood related," she stated.  
Izuku rose his brows at this.

"I'm the younger sister of your father's father, so your great aunt, I think." She had a thoughtful look on her face, before she smiled again, laughing softly. "Your granddad actually did something similar with your dad as he did with you,"

"Ging and I were born and lived on a tiny fisher island called, Whale Island. It's called that because it looks like a whale from the distance. Ging was always fickle and adventurous, and when he was twelve, he left the island in order to take the hunter exam and become a hunter,"

"Our cousin, Mito, still lives on the island--always has--when Ging returned after years with a small child, and asked her to take care of him before he disappeared again. I haven't talked to my brother in over thirty years, but I have no doubt that he's out there somewhere causing trouble." She laughed fondly at the memories of her older brother.

Izuku couldn't help but smile at the happy look in his mother's eyes as she was clearly stuck in a moment of nostalgia.  
"The child that Mito raised as her own, is in fact your father, Gon," she said, expression turning serious.

Izuku squeezed her hands reassuringly, feeling quite eager and curious to learn more about his father.  
"Mito and I used to talk a lot, we still do. It's because of this that I know that Gon also left the island at twelve to become a hunter, like his father, in order to understand why he had left the island instead of staying with him." Inko paused a moment.

Izuku felt a little confused, he wanted to know what a hunter was, because by the way that she was talking, he could safely assume that it wasn't anything like your average game hunters. But, he stayed quiet, choosing instead to save his questions for after she finished her...story.

"She would call me a lot with updates when Gon sent her a letter, and he said he had made lots of friends. He said that on his way to the hunter exam, he met Leorio, and Kurapika, and they became friends rather quickly. She would always read the letters to me, and he always talked very fondly of his one friend, Killua,"

"Gon called him his best friend, and always talked about how amazing he was. He was clearly very fond of Killua." She smiled down at their hands, before frowning a little. "I didn't actually see him again until he was fifteen, but then I could tell something was very wrong,"

"Gon was always a happy, and bright person, kind of like your friend, Eijirou. This is why I was so alarmed when he just showed up at my door, eyes dull, and barely smiling as he asked me if he could stay with me for a while,"

"I could tell something bad had happened to him, as he rarely talked or smiled anymore, he just stayed in the guest room most of the time. I'm not sure what had happened, or why, but one night he told me that he had really hurt Killua, and that he thinks they separated because of what he did,"

"He told me he really wanted to apologize and make it up to Killua, but he didn't know how. He stayed with me for half a year. He trained a lot, and helped a lot around the house, he even cooked a few times. He was slowly turning back to his usual bright self, but I could see it was somewhat forced,"

"About a week before he left, he had received a phone call from Killua. I'm not sure what it was about, but it managed to brighten him up a lot. He left, and told me he would make it up to Killua somehow. He left a bright, happy person." She smiled brightly again.

"About five, six years later, he showed up at my door again, and with him, was you and your mother." She paused suddenly, biting her bottom lip, her thumbs gently gliding over his scarred knuckles before she continued.

"I suppose, given how fondly he spoke of Killua, I should have suspected some romantic feelings, but I never did, until Gon introduced me to your mother and it all just suddenly clicked." She chuckled a little. "I had never seen any photo's of him before, only knew him by the descriptions from both Mito and Gon,"

"Izuku, let me tell you, those descriptions did him no justice; he was beautiful." Her voice took on a tone of awe, before she cleared it and looked him in the eye. "They asked, practically begged me to take care of you. I don't know the entire reason, but they kept telling me that you'd be in danger if you stayed with them,"

"They told me that they had some things they needed to take care of, things of their past, and that they didn't want to bring you along, because it was so dangerous. Gon had this look in his eyes, reminiscent of what he looked like back then when he was fifteen,"

"I tried to get more information out of them, but they refused. Eventually, I agreed, and they stayed here with you while we finalized all the paperwork, and I officially adopted you. The day they left, it broke my heart. I'd never seen Gon cry, and Killua, he was so upset, Gon had to practically drag him out of the house and away from you,"

"You cried for nearly two days straight, until eventually, you stopped, and slowly, you started to just forget them. As per their request, I never mentioned them to you, didn't keep any pictures of them around the house, nor did I tell you the truth, until now,"

"They sent money monthly, to help support us, pay for your education, medical bills, anything we could possibly need. It was painful, to know that they were trying so hard to stay away and support you; be a part of your life, while not actually being there." Inko let go of one of his hands to wipe away a stray tear.

"They asked me to tell you about them once you graduated high school, and to give you this box." She reached for the box, and placed it in his free hand. "I imagine it would shed some light on all your unanswered questions," she finished.

"I," Izuku started in a whisper, but was unable to form any other words.  
"Don't rush it, go to your room, find out what's in the box, and just think this through carefully, okay?" Inko suggested, reaching forward, she gently caressed his cheek before she stood.

"Now, I think I'm going to bed now; I'm quite tired, there's still some coffee left. I don't think you'll be able to sleep much, hm?" She said, humming as she smiled down at him, she bent forward and placed a kiss to the top of his head. "Goodnight, Izuku,"

He was too stuck in his own thoughts to answer verbally, managing to nod, at least. He didn't notice her absence, just sat on the sofa, staring at the wooden box, processing his mother's words. Eventually, he stood and left to go to his room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Izuku sat on his bed, crossing his legs, back resting on his pillows, leaning against the headboard; he placed the box in front of him, just staring. After a few more minutes of staring, he sat up, and with trembling hands, opened the box.

Inside, the first thing he could see was a photo. Reaching in, he dug his fingers underneath to pull it out; he realized there were quite a few pictures. He picked them up, bringing his hand to rest on his lap, he used both hands to support the small stack.

The first picture was of him as a baby. He was wrapped up in what looked like a really fluffy blanket, his large, green eyes staring up at the camera as he sucked on his own bottom lip. At the bottom of the picture, written in sharpie, he assumed, stood his name and a date. _Izuku, September 12th_.

Smiling a little, he placed the photo down on the bed, eyes trailing to the next photo. This photo was of a woman with short, orange red hair and amber eyes. She had oven mitts on, a large pot in hand as she smiled down at whomever was taking the photo. _Aunt Mito_ , stood at the bottom.

Izuku took a while observing the photo, committing her features to memory before he placed that photo atop the other. The next photo was of a beautiful girl, with dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was smiling brightly up at the camera. At the bottom, stood, _Alluka_.

Taking in her features, Izuku placed that photo with the other two. The next was of a large man, sitting on a sofa, golden brown eyes bright as he grinned at the camera, black-green hair styled into spikes; Izuku could see he was wearing a green hoodie. _Gon Freecs._

So this is what his father looks like? Izuku stared considerably longer at this photo, feeling a deep sadness at the thought that he did not know this man, even though he was his father. Slowly, reluctantly, he placed the photo to the side.

The next was of another young man, sitting in what looked like a cafe, or restaurant, blue eyes staring to the side, as if he were observing people passing by. His silvery white hair stood wild atop his head, skin pale as he chewed on the straw of the chocolate milkshake in front of him.

His left arm was crossed on the table in front of him, his right propped up as he rested his cheek on his palm, sitting a little hunched over, he was wearing a pink hoodie, and he was clearly oblivious to the photo being taken. _Killua Zoldyck_. Izuku felt his breath hitch a little. This was his mother.

Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he felt a deep longing settle in his chest. He wanted to talk to him, hear the sound of his voice, see him smile, hug him. Overcome with emotion, Izuku hugged the photo to his chest, crying silently to himself.

After a while of sitting on his bed, weeping over a photo, Izuku eventually placed it aside as he wiped his tears. He picked up the next as he sniffed, eyes trailing over the photo.

His mother was lying in a bed, while his father stood next to him, and Izuku was cradled in his mother's arms. Killua looked sickly pale and a little sweaty, hair sticking to his forehead as he looked down at Izuku in his arms with a small, tired smile.

Gon had his right hand below baby Izuku, to help support his weight, his other arm wrapped around Killua as he planted a loving kiss to his temple.  
_Izuku's birth, July 15th, 07:39 pm._

Was this photo taken just after he was born? That would explain why Killua looked absolutely exhausted. Izuku couldn't help but smile at the photo, a strange feeling washing over him as he placed it aside.

The next was of the three of them again. Izuku was a few months old by now, he assumed, as he was smiling open mouthed at the camera, his eyes were a darker shade of green than they were now, his black-green hair also seemed a little lighter, but the roots seemed to start showing the colour his hair was now.

He was only wearing a diaper as he sat on Killua's lap, who was also smiling at the camera--a beautiful closed lip smile--blue eyes bright, he seemed to be wearing a black tank top. Izuku had a feather necklace clutched in his right hand, the chain still hung around Killua's neck, whom was leaning into Gon, as he sat behind him.

Gon was also grinning brightly, golden brown eyes bright from what Izuku assumed was the sun. He wore a green t-shirt, left arm behind Killua, probably wrapped around his waist, his right hand no doubt holding the camera to take the photo, as both of Killua's arms were wrapped around baby Izuku.

Izuku couldn't see, but he assumed that they were maybe sitting on the floor, or maybe Killua was sitting on Gon's lap, but the entire photo was only of them from the waist up, no other background. The lighting was absolutely perfect, causing their features, eyes in particular, to be brighter.

_6 months old, January 15th._ So he was exactly six months old in this photo. Izuku smiled, gently tracing a finger over the photo. It was a long while before he placed it aside, and picked up the very last photo.

It was of both Killua and Gon, the two were sitting on a sofa, Killua leaning against Gon's chest. Gon had his arms wrapped around his mate, hands resting gently on his stomach, chin resting comfortably on Killua's shoulder, smiling gently at the camera.

Killua was wearing a white hoodie this time, and by what Izuku could see, it would seem that his dad was shirtless. _3 months pregnant_ , stood at the bottom this time.

Izuku sighed, but smiled after, placing the last photo down, he peered back into the box. There were only three objects left, a tiny box--one of those boxes you usually got when you bought jewellery--black USB with a green sticky note stuck to it, _Watch me_ , written in sharpie on it, the last seemed like a credit card.

Carefully reaching in, Izuku grasped the box and opened it gently. Gasping softly, he reached in and pulled out the very same feather necklace that he had been grabbing in one of the photos. At the bottom of the tiny box, another sticky note, this one yellow, read, _‘This was your favourite.’_

Smiling sadly, Izuku moved to clasp it around his neck, when a faint smell reached his nose. Pausing, Izuku brought the necklace close to his nose, and inhaled. It was faint, but the scent caused a warm, comforting feeling to wash over him.

Was this his mother's scent? If it was, he wanted more of it, he wanted to be wrapped up in it, live in it. He was craving a hug from his mother. Slowly, carefully, Izuku clasped the necklace around his neck.

Reaching in, Izuku pulled out the last two items, carefully pulling the sticky note off of the USB, he looked over the card. It was, indeed, a credit card, his father's, it seemed. Confused, Izuku considered the items when a sudden yawn forced him to shut his eyes.

Rubbing at his left eye, Izuku searched around in his jeans' pockets for his phone. Once he found it, he pressed a button to check the time, shocked when he saw that it was nearly five in the morning. Just how long did he spend staring at that box?

Izuku considered the items once more, deciding that he'd see what was on the USB later. Once he got some sleep, or maybe he should watch it with his friends? He felt the need to, also, he really wanted to talk to them about what his mom had told him; he needed their advice.

Izuku was unsure what to do now. Did he just ignore it all and continue with his life? No, he couldn't do that. Izuku knew for a fact that he would be unable to focus on his hero career with so many unanswered questions, and this deep need to actually meet his birth parents. Should he search for his real parents? Did they want to see him? Were they even still alive?

There were so many questions, and he had no answers, and neither did his mom. He wanted to find them, he wanted to get to know them. He knew a little about his dad. From what his mom told him, he was bright and cheery, but there had to be more to him, right?

And what about his mother? What was he like? Was he serious? Or cheery? Was he smart and bright? He knew next to nothing about him, and he ached and itched to know more.

Sighing, Izuku carefully placed the photo's back in the box, placing the box, USB and empty jewellery box on his nightstand, Izuku stood and took off his clothes.

Once he was dressed for bed, he settled down and took his phone out once more, and opened the group chat he had with his friends.

_ Izuku _

  
_Can we meet somewhere tomorrow? I have to tell you guys about what my mom told me...it's pretty serious._

_05:09 AM_

After he sent the text, Izuku settled further in his bed, and fell asleep almost instantly, his dreams plagued by exaggerated reasons as to why his parents had to leave him behind.

 


	3. Memories of a Life

_Ding_. Izuku stirred a little. _Ding_. He stirred once more, nose wrinkling a little. _Ding. Ding._ Eyes fluttering open, Izuku yawned as he stretched in his bed. _Ding. Ding. Ding._

Groaning, he reached over just as his phone dinged again, hand vibrating a little, he squinted a bit at the bright screen before opening the texts he had gotten.

_Katsuki_   
_How serious is serious?_

_07:47 AM_

Kacchan, ever the early morning riser, had bombarded his phone with texts, and by extension, the other six unfortunate souls that were part of this group chat.

_Katsuki_   
_Izuku! Tell me how serious it is_

_07:50 AM_

_Katsuki_   
_I swear to All Might if you don't answer me now, I will come over there_

_07:51 AM_

_Katsuki_   
_Are you still asleep?_

_07:51 AM_

_Katsuki_   
_I don't care how tired you are, WAKE UP!!! DEKU!_

_07:52 AM_

_Katsuki_   
_Bitch wake up!!!_

_07:53 AM_

_Katsuki_   
_Fucking shitty Deku, wake up already! Tell me on a scale of 1-10 how serious is serious?!_   
_Wake up!!_   
_NOW!_

_07:55 AM_

_Hitoshi_   
_Stop_

_07:56 AM_

_Hitoshi_   
_People are trying to sleep_

_07:56 AM_

_Katsuki_   
_I don't give a fuck! I want to know, for fuck's sake!_   
_Deku!_

_07:57 AM_

_Denki_   
_Would the two of you SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!!?_

_07:58 AM_

Finally, Izuku decided to just answer already; after reading the slightly amusing texts, he opened his keypad to answer, knowing that things could get pretty intense once Denki started cussing.

_Izuku_   
_I'm sorry, I was asleep Kacchan and serious is pretty serious, maybe like a_   
_7 or 8?_

_08:00 AM_

_Eijirou_   
_If it's an 8 then why didn't you call?! You know I wouldn't have cared if it was 5 Am?!_

_08:01 AM_

_Izuku_   
_I'm sorry, I was still processing what my mom told me. Actually, I still haven't_

_08:02 AM_

_Ochaco_   
_Is it that bad? She isn't dying, is she?_

_08:02 AM_

_Izuku_   
_No, she's not dying, but I'm not sure if it's bad per say..._

_08:03 AM_

_Shoto_   
_Are you okay, Izuku?_

_08:03 AM_

_Izuku_   
_I..don't know_

_08:06 AM_

_Katsuki_   
_Fuck this, just come to my house and we'll talk_

_08:07 AM_

_Izuku_   
_Are you sure Kacchan?_

_08:08 AM_

_Katsuki_   
_Fucking yes, just get here_

_08:09 AM_

_Denki_   
_Alright I'm coming 2_

_08:10 AM_

_Eijirou_   
_Me 2, I'll be there as soon as I can_

_08:11 AM_

_Izuku_   
_Thank you guys, so much_

_08:11 AM_

Izuku smiled at the screen of his phone, tears starting to fall as he sniffed. He really did have some good friends, didn't he? Wiping his face, eyes a little red and burning from all his crying and lack of sleep, Izuku gathered his clean clothes and left for the bathroom.

He was quick to pack his backpack full of things he might need, including all the items he had received the night before; his mother's necklace hung around his neck. Grabbing his phone and wallet, he exited his room.

Izuku was surprised to see his mother sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on coffee, she seemed deep in thought again.  
"Oh, Izuku, good morning," she greeted with a small smile.

"Mom, hi," Izuku said softly, albeit sounding a little awkward and breathless.  
Inko looked him up and down a moment as she sipped on her coffee. "Where you off to?" She asked curiously.

"To Kacchan's, I, I want to talk to him about...last night," Izuku explained.  
Inko nodded, smiling at him. "Okay, be careful and stay safe,"   
Izuku nodded quickly, moving to step out the door. "I will. I'll be back later, love you,"

Inko smiled as he closed the door behind him. He was taking the news a little better than she expected. She was a little worried that he might get angry, or might not want anything to do with his parents, or her. But then again, this was Izuku, and she had raised him to be kind and understanding.

 

* * *

 

 

"The fuck took you so long?" Katsuki asked, ripping the front door open before Izuku could even knock.  
"Ah!" Izuku yelled in shock. "I-I had to get ready, Kacchan!"  
"Get in here!" Katsuki growled, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the house, slamming the door behind them.

Izuku was dragged up the stairs to Katsuki's room, and practically thrown in before the door was shut. To his surprise, everyone was already waiting for him there. Hitoshi and Denki were both still in their sleep clothes, dozing off next to each other on Katsuki's bed.

Kirishima had thrown on some basketball shorts and a zip up hoodie, he didn't even bother to style his hair. Ochaco had on some sweats and a tank top, hair tied into a high ponytail.

Shoto was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt, scrolling through his phone as he sat on the floor, back leaning against Katsuki's bed as Kirishima used his shoulder as a cushion, staring at Shoto's phone.

Iida was also dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, talking with Ochaco. Katsuki was wearing a black tank top and jeans; his expression set into irritation.

"Deku!" Ochaco called once her eyes found his. "We brought comfort food!" She said as she gestured to a few plastic bags near the bed.  
"Oh, that wasn't necessary," Izuku mumbled, feeling a little bad now.

"Of course it was!" Iida said loudly, arm chopping at the air. "If a friend is upset and in need of comfort, then comfort food is a must!"   
Izuku sweat dropped a little as Katsuki started yelling at Iida, telling him to pipe down, when Denki unhelpfully supplied that Katsuki was even louder than Iida was from his spot on the bed.

"Guys, c'mon," Kirishima whined as Shoto locked his phone and shoved it into his pants pocket.  
Izuku moved to sit on the floor, too, facing Shoto with Ochaco to his right. Iida eventually went to sit next to her.

Denki stood, yawning and stretching as he moved to sit next to Shoto, Katsuki taking a seat in between the two, as close to Shoto as possible. Shinso rolled onto his stomach, head between Katsuki and Denki as they all stared at him expectantly.

"So, you wanna tell us what happened?" Denki asked curiously.  
Izuku bit his lip as he took off his backpack, and dug around to find the USB and wooden box.

"Last night, my mom told me that." He paused, unsure of how to continue.   
"What?" Shoto asked, giving him a small, reassuring nod.  
"I, I'm adopted," he stated.

Shoto's eyebrows shot up, Shinso blinked in surprise. Denki had a really dumb look on his face, Iida's face contorted with shock as Ochaco's lips parted in surprise. Kirishima frowned, but looked mostly worried.

"The fuck?" Katsuki asked, breaking the silence.  
"Yeah," Izuku breathed, feeling a little relieved now that he had said it out loud. He didn't realise how much it weighed down on him until now.

"But you look so similar to your mom?" Ochaco voiced, though she sounded surprised.  
"Yeah, how the fuck does that work?" Katsuki asked, leaning a tiny bit to the side so that he could press his arm against Shoto.

"She's not my birth mother, but we're still blood related," he explained vaguely.  
"What? Then what is she to you?" Denki asked.  
"She said that she's my grandfather's younger sister. Grand aunt? Is that a thing?" Izuku mumbled to himself.

"Fucking, how?! How is she not old as fuck if she's your grandpa's sister?!" Katsuki yelled furiously.  
Izuku shrugged helplessly, and Katsuki fumed.  
"Wait, so what about your birth parents? What happened to them?" Ochaco cut in.

Izuku frowned a little as he folded his arms, thumb and forefinger of his right hand pinching his chin as he thought. "She told me that they showed up at her door and begged her to take care of me, that they had to take care of something from their past and that it was too dangerous to take me with,"

Katsuki frowned. "How dangerous could it be to leave your child behind for so long?"  
Izuku shook his head. "I don't know, and mom said she doesn't know the entire reason why, either,"

"Well, that's shit," Shinso stated.  
It was quiet for a moment.  
"Do you know anything about them? Your birth parents, I mean. Do you know where they are, or why they never came back for you? Do you even know what they look like?" Ochaco asked, sounding rather sad.

"I don't know where they are or why they didn't come back, I do have some pictures, though," Izuku reported as he dug the items out. "Mom gave me this box last night, said they asked her to give it to me once I graduated high school if they hadn't come back for me yet," he explained.

He took the photo's, and passed them to Shoto as everyone crowded around to look at the photo's.  
"Oh my god, Deku! You were so cute!!" Ochaco exclaimed as she took the first photo from Shoto.

"So, I'm guessing Killua is your mom and Gon is your dad?" Katsuki guessed.  
"That's right," Izuku confirmed with a nod.  
"This is a very beautiful photo," Shinso stated as he held up the photo of the three of them, with baby Izuku in Killua's lap and clutching his necklace.

"Damn, Izuku, your mom's freaking beautiful," Denki commented.  
"If he's your mom, then that means he's an omega, right?" Eijirou asked.  
"He looks like one," Denki stated.  
"He's definitely not an alpha. Alpha males can't bear children, and it's really rare for beta males to get pregnant. Even some female beta are unable to carry," Shoto voiced factually.

"Yeah, omega's tend to look ethereal, almost unrealistically beautiful. Shoto's like that, too," Denki muttered offhandedly.  
"You are too," Katsuki and Shinso expressed simultaneously.

Denki blushed as the room suddenly grew quiet. Shoto chuckled a little at this, as Izuku laughed nervously.   
"Anyway, they left me this credit card and this USB, but I don't know what's on it," Izuku told as he stared at the item thoughtfully.

Katsuki stood up, then. "Well, let's find out," he said as he gently took the item from Izuku and sat on his desk chair, opening his laptop, he powered it on and plugged the USB in. He clicked a few times before grunting.

"There's a video on here, it's nearly three hours long," he stated.  
"Three hours? But it's so long how are we going to watch it and be comfortable," Denki whined.

Subconsciously, Bakugo rumbled in the back of his throat to comfort the omega as he stood and walked to the tv in his room. Katsuki didn't bother asking if it was alright for them all to watch it, knowing that Izuku wouldn't have brought it with him if he didn't want them seeing it.

Switching the tv on, everyone clambered onto the bed, somehow managing to fit on it, despite there being eight of them. They snuggled and squished together, Ochaco taking a moment to grab the plastic bags and handing out the various comfort foods she and Iida had stopped to buy.

Once everyone was settled, Katsuki used the remote to play the video, glad that he hadn't bothered to open his curtains that morning. Denki reached up and pressed a potato chip to Shinso's lips, snuggling further into him once he had taken it into his mouth.

Shoto was laying in between Katsuki's legs, back pressed to his broad chest. Eijirou was next to him, laying on his stomach and facing the tv, squished between the wall and Katsuki's right leg. Izuku next to the blond in between the other two alphas and using the blond's shoulder as a cushion

Shinso sat next to Izuku with Denki between his legs. Iida was next to Shinso, with Ochaco laying on her stomach at the foot of the bed. They grew quiet once the video began.  
The camera made a strange sound as it was fumbled around a bit, the ground a shaky blur before it turned around, blurred again, and finally focused.   
"Hi! You might not know me yet, but! My name is Alluka, and I'm your aunt!" Bright blue eyes, dark brown hair and a beautiful smile greeted them.

"Well, I might not be starting this video at the right time, but Gon-kun and I decided we wanted to document your growth with a home video!" She stated ecstatically. "Brother didn't like the idea very much, since he'll be the centre of attention while you grow in his tummy, but, he just has to suck it up and except it!" Alluka pouted at first, but then she grinned.

Shinso chuckled a little at the girl.  
"I just saw them walking down the street to the apartment, so they should be here any second!" They got a quick view of the street from the window, before it turned back to her. "Brother has been showing a lot of symptoms of pregnancy, so he and Gon-kun went to the doctor to verify," she explained.

Just then, the door opened, and in walked Izuku's parents. Gon was quite a bit taller than Killua, it would seem. The silver haired omega reached only just about passed the alpha's shoulders.

"Gon-kun! Brother! What did the doctor say!?!" Alluka exclaimed, the camera seemed to be jerked around a bit before it focused on Gon.

The alpha was pulling a really strange expression. "I-I, he, we-Killua's pregnant!" He announced.  
Alluka squealed loudly, the focus of the camera going insane as she probably waved her hands around and hugged Gon.

"You're already recording, Alluka?" Killua asked as he was hugged next.  
"Of course! We need to document the baby's growth so that we can show them when they're older, it's very important brother!" Alluka scolded.

They watched the annoyed look slip off of Killua's face as he pouted, his cheeks dusting a light pink. "This is embarrassing," he mumbled as he turned his head away.  
"Killua, you're so cute!" Gon stated as he moved to hug his omega, who's blush only grew darker.

The two pulled apart as Killua presented a paper.  
"This," he announced, pointing at a specific spot on the ultrasound photo. "Is you," he finished.  
Killua smiled softly at the camera before the screen went black.

The first clip ended there and Katsuki paused quickly in order gauge Izuku's reaction. Izuku blinked at the screen, before he smiled a little. They left this for him, knowing that he would probably be curious about them, or curious about his past before Inko.

Izuku felt heartache, yet excitement at the same time. He had little doubt that this video will help him get to know his parents better, and aid in his decision of what to do next.

"Your dad's really excitable," Ochaco commented.  
They started laughing at this, and once they settled, Katsuki pressed play again.

The next video starts much the same as the first, though it focused much more quickly on an alarm clock, which read 02:43, the sound of retching followed soon after. The camera turned to focus on Gon's face. He smiled a little at the camera as he sat up in bed, ruffling his hair; he was clearly still a little sleepy.

"So, it's almost three am, and your mom's having the worst bout of morning sickness so far," he informed as he stood, and started walking in the darkened room, the sounds of retching, and coughing growing louder. "It's probably all those Choco robots he had earlier," Gon mumbled quietly.

As he walked, his silhouette grew brighter, until he turned the camera and pushed the door to the bathroom open. The light was on, with Killua kneeling on the tiled floor, head partially stuck in the toilet as another wave of nausea had him vomiting again.

"Killua? Are you okay?" Gon asked gently.  
Killua merely moaned as he pulled back, shut the lid and flushed the toilet. Crossing his arms on the closed lid; he rested his head on his arms. "I'm just gonna stay here forever," he whined.

Gon chuckled as he moved to place the camera on the zinc to face Killua as he left. They watched for a few seconds as Killua breathed, nearly falling asleep on the toilet lid; when Gon came back with a glass, he filled it with water, and gently touched Killua's back.

Killua sat up, excepting the glass with lightly trembling hands. Gon moved to sit next to Killua, gently rubbing his back as the omega finished drinking the water. Killua groaned a little as he moved to lean against Gon's chest. Gon started running his fingers through Killua's hair as they sat in silence.

"I almost forgot what it felt like to puke," Killua commented, disgruntled as he sniffed.  
Gon laughed lightly. "Well, you're making up for all the childhood sicknesses you missed out on,"  
The omega whined again as Gon started to laugh a little harder.

Eventually, Killua fell asleep on Gon. The alpha moved carefully, gently shifting Killua so that he can stand up with the omega in his arms. Killua managed to sleep through it, face peaceful as his alpha carried him out of the room and safely to bed. The clip ended.

The next started recording steadily, instantly focusing on a bed, and a large lump snoring lightly on it.  
"Gon, you're such a heavy sleeper," Killua's voice muttered as he walked to the bed.

Killua's pale hand reached out and pulled the covers off of Gon, revealing said man, eyes closed, face peaceful. He wasn't wearing a shirt with sweat pants and was laying on his side, lips slightly parted as he snored every now and then.

"Gon," Killua called, shaking his shoulder.  
"Mmmnn," Gon groaned as he swatted at his mate's hand.  
Killua pinched Gon's cheek lightly. "It's time to wake up, sleepy head," he announced

Gon frowned, turning his head away and ended up turning onto his back. Killua climbed onto the bed and straddled the alpha's hips. Gon's breath hitched, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Wake up, Gon!" Killua said loudly as he bounced on the alpha's hips.  
Gon woke with a strange noise, hands instantly grabbing Killua's hips in order to stop him.  
"What are you doing? Stop that Killua," Gon stated firmly.

Killua snickered. "I told you it's time to wake up, but you ignored me." Killua wiggled his hips despite the alpha's grip, his free hand resting on the Gon's toned abdomen, the camera tilted to see Killua's legs and hips as he wiggled.

Gon let out a growl at the action and grabbed Killua, who squealed as he was pulled, turned and lightly tossed onto his side. The camera's focus went crazy with the action as it nearly slipped from the omega's grasp.

Killua was laughing joyously, the camera only catching a little bit of his face as he laughed. Gon threw an arm around his mate, and snuggled closer, face nuzzling into Killua's neck. They stilled, laid there for a small while; and for a second, they thought the two had fallen asleep again.

"Gon, we really need to get going," Killua stated, only receiving a grunt as a reply.  
Killua sighed, before he started to struggle to get out from underneath the alpha. It took a while, but Killua finally managed. Huffing, his clothes were dishevelled, hair mussed; he blew a piece if his bangs out of his face.

"Gon!" Killua whined, pulling on the alpha's arm, climbing gracefully off of the bed once the alpha sat up.  
Gon took the camera and pointed it at Killua as the omega buttoned his jeans. "Gon, did you forget that we were supposed to meet Leorio and Kurapika today?" Killua asked as he ruffled his own hair.

"Of course not, Killua, we're supposed to tell them the news," Gon answered, watching as Killua dug around the closet for a sweater.  
"Aren't you getting dressed? You can't go out like that," Killua asked as he turned to face Gon, his small frown melting away as a small smile tugged at his lips. "What? Why are you looking at me like that,"

"Take off your shirt," Gon ordered.  
Killua looked scandalized. "What? Gon, no,"  
"Take off your shirt, Killua," Gon said sternly, shifting so that he could sit at the edge of the bed, closest to Killua. "Trust me,"

Killua hesitated before he took off his shirt. Killua was a lot more muscular than he seemed, with a few scars barely visible against his pale skin. There was a strangely shaped scar a few inches above his navel. Gon reached forward, touching his omega's stomach, fingers gliding down the bumps of his six pack, before moving to his hip.

Gon pressed on Killua's hip, guiding him to turn sideways in order to film his stomach from the side. Gon's hand started rubbing at Killua's lower stomach.  
"In just a few months, you're gonna have a baby bump," Gon uttered.

"W-what the hell, Gon?! You-you can't just say stuff like that! Stop that," Killua stuttered, gripping the alpha's wrist.  
Gon moved the camera to film Killua's face, which was dark red with an intense blush. Gon turned Killua back around.

"You're growing a person in here, Killua, a perfect mix between the two of us. A little, tiny person, who will one day grow up to be our age, and then have their own children, just like us. Isn't that amazing, Killua?" His tone took on one of pure awe.

Gon turned the camera so that they could see him lean forward and place a loving kiss on Killua's still flat stomach. "You're really amazing, Killua,"

Gon managed to catch Killua's face grow redder.  
"This is embarrassing," Killua mumbled as Gon stood and placed a firm kiss on his mate's lips.  
"I love you," Gon stated before the clip ended.

"That was so cute!" Ochaco commented.  
"And weirdly intimate, was that okay to watch?" Denki asked as he munched on some potato chips.  
"It was so beautiful!" Iida exclaimed suddenly, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Shinso asked in a whisper, slightly freaked out.  
"Yes!" Iida wiped his tears away.  
"Dude." Denki laughed

"Okay, so we wanted to show you what the streets look like where we're currently living, in Yorknew City, in case they changed by the time you see this," Gon's voice cut through their chatter as well as the hustle and bustle of the streets as they walked.

Gon turned the camera to start filming the streets. There were a lot of vendors selling things as they walked, constantly yelling at passers-by. Gon turned the camera back to them, grinning crookedly.

"The streets are always so busy here! We're on our way to meet Leorio and Kurapika; are you excited to see them, Killua?" Gon asked as he turned the camera to the omega.  
Killua only grunted. He was holding Gon's free hand, the other stuffed in his pocket.

Gon pouted. "You're so moody," he mumbled, before frowning. "And a little pale, are you okay, Killua; are you going to be sick?" Gon asked urgently just as Killua moved his free hand to place it over his mouth.

Gon quickly steered them away and towards a nearby trashcan, barely making it in time before Killua started to vomit. Gon rubbed his back gently.

"Are you feeling okay? Should we cancel?" Gon asked in concern.  
Killua shook his head as he took a deep breath, nose scrunching up.  
"No, it's just, the...the meat-" he cut off as he started up again, sounding quite terrible as he emptied his stomach.

"The meat?" Gon asked in confusion, glancing around, and sniffing. "Ooh! The smell of cooking meat is making you nauseous?" Gon asked in realization.

Killua nodded, trying to hold his breath as long as he could so that he didn't need to breathe in the nauseating smell. Once Killua was able to stand upright, Gon handed him the camera, and took off his hoodie, giving it to his omega.

"Just put it on and hide your nose in it whenever the smell gets too overpowering," he instructs.  
Killua puts on the hoodie, which was too big for him, and lifted the collar to breathe in Gon's scent.

He hummed. "You're a lifesaver, Gon,"  
Gon chuckled. "Anything for you, Killua, now let's go." He took Killua's hand again and lead him through the streets.

They eventually made it to a park where they sat down on a bench, Killua leaning against Gon's shoulder.  
It was peaceful, as they sat, Gon filmed the park, birds flying, children playing.

"Gon! Killua!! Heyy!" Someone shouted.   
"Leorio!!" Gon called and waved him over.  
The man was tall, with dark brown hair and eyes, a set of too small glasses resting on the bridge nose as he came strolling up wearing a suit.

"Old man, are you going to a business meeting or something?" Killua asked in amusement.  
"Why you little!" Leorio pulled Killua into a headlock, briefly rubbing his knuckles into the omega's hair while the three of them laughed.

"You look well, Killua, a bit pale though. You should get out more," Leorio scolded lightly before pulling the younger into a hug.  
Killua excepted, and started purring a little at the affection.

"I never heard you purr before, Killua," someone else stated.  
Gon jumped, the camera jerking about a little before settling on another male, with blonde hair and brownish grey eyes.

"When'd you get here, Kurapika?" Gon asked as he moved in for a brief hug.  
"Just now," he answered as he hugged Leorio and then Killua.  
"It's been so long! How are you guys?!" Gon asked excitedly.

"Great!" Leorio cheered a little, slinging an arm around Killua's shoulders. "But I gotta ask, what's with the camera?"  
"I'm curious as well," Kurapika stated, briefly glancing into the camera before up at Gon again.

"Tell you later, let's get something to eat first!" Gon said.  
"Oh yeah, how about some barbecue?" Leorio suggested.  
"Sounds good to me," Kurapika agreed, smiling a small smile.

Izuku and his friends could clearly see the colour drain from Killua's face at the mere mention of meat.  
"W-wait-" Gon's protest was cut off as Killua turned out from under Leorio's arm and started to vomit in some bushes behind him.

"Killua!" Kurapika yelled in shock as he lurched forward to steady his friend.  
Gon jogged over to Killua, rubbing his back as he stood behind him, Leorio on his other side.

"Are you okay? Are you sick? Do you have the flu?" Kurapika questioned.   
Killua let out a noise that sounded like a moan mixed with a groan. "I'm not sick, I'm pregnant," he announced.

It was quiet for a few moments, the camera able to perfectly capture both Leorio and Kurapika's shocked expressions.  
"Surprise," Gon uttered quietly, yet enthusiastically.

"That's great, congratulations!" Leorio cheered, grabbing both Gon and Killua into a hug, Kurapika joining, too.  
"I'm so excited for you! I promise, we'll be the best uncles, okay?" Kurapika declared in a moment of passion as they all started to squeeze Killua, as he had ended up in the middle of the impromptu group hug.

Killua let out a grunt before he started to purr loudly, causing his friends to chuckle.  
"Okay," Kurapika said as they all separated. "Why don't we go get some ice cream, instead?" He suggested.

Killua actually moaned at this suggestion. "That's the best idea that ever came out of your mouth, Kurapika,"  
Gon and Leorio started laughing at this as Kurapika frowned a little before he chuckled.

While Leorio and Gon left to go and get the ice cream, Kurapika and Killua found a picnic table to sit at, the omega feeling a little breathless, heart beating a little faster than usual. Kurapika frowned a little at the camera.

"So, you're filming the baby's growth, I'm assuming?" Kurapika asked.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, it was Gon and Alluka's idea," Killua spoke with a small smile.  
Kurapika shook his head fondly at this and chuckled.

Killua started shuffling closer and closer to Kurapika, trying to be as subtle as possible, but the beta noticed it fairly quickly.   
A fond smile stretched over Kurapika's lips as he opened his arms. "Come here," he spoke gently.

Killua looked a little surprised, but moved swiftly, almost instantly starting to purr when Kurapika closed his arms around him.  
"You're very affectionate," Kurapika noted as Killua started to nuzzle his neck.

Killua merely hummed and continued to purr.  
"Killua," Gon said fondly, interrupting the other's affection.   
Killua blushed as he suddenly realised what he was doing, accepting the ice cream from his alpha with a shy 'thank you'.

"Here, you should drink plenty of water while you're experiencing morning sickness, so you don't get dehydrated," Leorio instructed as he placed two bottles of water in front of the omega.

Killua looked at Leorio as if he had just handed him an oasis while he was lost in the desert for days. "Thank you,"  
Leorio chuckled and ruffled his hair fondly.

"So, how far along are you, anyway?" Kurapika asked.  
"Mnn." Killua hummed around his spoon as he thought. "Ten weeks,"  
"Already? Why are we only just now hearing about this?" Leorio asked, seeming quite a bit upset.

"We only found out when he was already eight weeks along," Gon offered with a smile.  
This seemed to please Leorio. "I see,"  
The clip ended after they talked for a while longer about the most random things.

"Can we have a bathroom break?" Ochaco asked as she sat up and stretched.  
Mumbled agreements followed as they all stumbled off the bed, stretching.

"Your parents seem to love each other a lot," Shoto commented to Izuku.  
The alpha looked at his omega, before smiling. Sometimes, Izuku forgot how Shoto grew up, and that seeing parents be so affectionate and clearly in love was still foreign to him.  
"Yeah, they do,"

 


	4. Beautifully Made

  
"So, how long have we been watching now?" Denki asked as they settled back in again after their second bathroom break.  
" 'Bout an hour and a half," Katsuki answered.

The clips after the one with Kurapika and Leorio were mostly day to day things, about how Killua got a little out of breath if they walked too long, he experienced a few cramps, but that hasn't happened again in a while. He was tired a lot, more so than what was normal for him, according to Gon, and he experienced a little fatigue.

Killua didn't experience all that many mood swings, though he mostly stayed affectionate, he experienced some mild irritation, but that was it. His cravings, however, were a little insane.

He craved sweet things like it was going out of fashion, thanks to his natural sweet tooth, and constantly wanted to balance it out with something salty, like nachos, or pickles dipped in mustard.

Some of the things he ate made them all gag, including Gon, like the one time he wanted cucumber covered in custard. Gon had been so close to vomiting, but he managed to hide it well enough; that or Killua chose not to say anything about it.

Strong smells, like meat in particular or fish, always had him gagging and aiming for the nearest toilet, trashcan or bush. Though his morning sickness was starting to get better now, Ochaco stated that they could expect to see rapid growth in Killua's stomach as he entered his second trimester.

The next clip started with Killua sitting on the sofa, reading a book.   
"Killua," Gon called to catch his attention.  
"Hm?" Killua hummed as he turned a page.

"Can I see your stomach?" Gon asked.  
Killua paused, glancing up at Gon, before shrugging and marking his page. Killua stood up, turned to the side, and raised his shirt.   
Gon gasped on screen as Kirishima did from where he sat next to Katsuki.

"I can see your baby bump!" Gon announced excitedly.  
Killua looked up at him, surprise on his face. "Really?"  
Gon gestured for him to come closer, and started to rub at his lower stomach where the bump started to show.

"Right over here," Gon uttered as he gently touched Killua's skin.  
"Now that you pointed it out, I can actually see it," Killua stated as he moved away to the bathroom.  
Gon followed with the camera, watching as Killua checked for himself in the mirror.

"Huh, how did I not notice it before?" He asked, eyes curious as he gently touched the area.  
"Awh, Killua, it's so cute!" Gon exclaimed as he walked into the room, placed the camera on the zinc again, and pulled Killua into a loving hug.

Killua started to purr almost instantly, nuzzling into the alpha's neck. Gon started to rumble in the back of his throat, causing Killua to purr even louder. Gon swayed them a little, as if they were dancing before the clip ended.

The next few clips were mostly just Gon forcing Killua to film his stomach, he was clearly very giddy about this. And over the course of those clips, Killua's stomach grew into a very noticeable baby bump, which he couldn't even hide under his sweaters and hoodies anymore, not that he really was.

Gon also seemed to love filming Killua sleeping, while he either played with the omega's hair, or caressed his cheek, which they found was a little creepy at first, until Gon explained why.

"While we were traveling together when we were twelve, Killua could go up to three days without sleep, plus he's a light sleeper, not to mention that he's a bit of an early riser, so I never got to see him sleep. Until now, I think I've only seen Killua sleep a handful of times,"

The teenagers were very shocked to hear this, Denki even saying he could have used that in high school for some last minute test studying. Some of them agreed.

"Killua," Gon whispered as he gently shook his mate's shoulder.   
The omega was curled up on the sofa, having fallen asleep whilst reading, and Gon had been filming him for a short while, gently tracing his features, running his fingers through the omega's hair, whispering to the camera how soft the strands were.

Gon leant forward, and started peppering Killua's face with gentle kisses while he called his name.  
"Hmn," Killua hummed, nose scrunching up a little as Gon kissed each of his eyelids.

Killua placed a hand in Gon's hair and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. Once they pulled back, Gon gently ran his fingers through Killua's bangs, and planted a kiss to his forehead.

"Let's go for a walk?" Gon suggested.  
Killua hummed again as Gon pulled back; and sat up on the couch.  
Yawning, Killua stretched a little before he stood.

The two left the house hand in hand, talking about random things until they reached a park where they moved to sit down, until someone called their names.  
"Gon, Killua! Oh my God, it's been forever," someone yelled.

Gon placed the camera on the picnic table they were going to sit at and turned to greet this person.  
"Knuckle!" Gon said enthusiastically as a large man with tan skin, outdated black hair and white clothing walked up to them.

The two high fived, which seemed really awkward, and Killua seemed to sweat drop in the background.   
"Killua!" Knuckle greeted, wrapping the smaller in a tight hug before pulling back.

He seemed to look them over a little. "You guys look great, what's been going on?" He asked.  
"Ah, well, nothing much," Gon answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck a little. "What brings you to Yorknew?"

"Hm? Oh, we just finished a hunt." Knuckle grinned.  
"We?" Gon asked, just as three other people approached.  
"Ah, Killua!" Someone called.  
Killua turned a bit, hands tucked away in his hoodie pockets; his face brightened considerably. "Ikalgo!"

Killua crouched in order to hug the shorter...octopus before he stood again.   
"It's been so long," Ikalgo said, smiling up at the omega.  
"It has!" Killua agreed.

"Well, well, I never thought I'd catch you guys walking about," someone else said. This man was large, with greyish white hair, and sunglasses on.  
"Oh, hey there big guy, good to see you, Morel," Killua said, smiling a small smile.  
"And Shoot, too!" Gon exclaimed.

Killua blinked a few times, paling suddenly, yet seemed to shrug it off for now.  
"Man, this brings back memories," Knuckle stated, chuckling almost bitterly.  
Gon seemed sheepish again. "Yeah, the last time were together like this, was back when we were fighting the chimera ants,"

It was silent for a moment. "Well, also after Killua healed you," Knuckle supplied.  
Gon laughed lightly at this. "Not really, because back then, Killua wasn't there when I woke up, we only met again when he and Alluka went to the world tree with-KILLUA!"

Killua's legs collapsed from under him as he lost consciousness, slumping to the ground. Morel managed to catch the pregnant omega before he could actually hit the ground.

"Shit!" Kirishima yelled.  
"Ah no!" Ochaco exclaimed, sitting upright quickly as they watch Gon run to Killua, but couldn't see what he was doing.

Knuckle was freaking out, asking what the hell just happened, as Gon tried talking to his mate.  
"Killua? Killua, can you hear me? Shit.” He swore.

"Should we take him to a doctor?" Knuckle asked.  
They were all out of view as they knelt on the ground, talking softly.  
"What the-?"  
"Killua!!" Gon shouted, cutting the omega off as he suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

"What happened?" Killua asked as he hugged him back sluggishly.  
"You just fainted!" Knuckle exclaimed.  
Killua blinked in confusion. "I did? Oh,"  
"Wha-?" Knuckle cut himself off.

Gon lifted Killua up from the ground and sat him on the bench of the picnic table.  
"Are you okay?" Gon asked worriedly.  
" 'M feeling really lightheaded," Killua replied.

"It's probably hypotension, here drink this," Morel instructed, holding out a bottle of water to the young omega.  
"Thank you," Killua uttered gratefully as he took the bottle and took a few sips.

A small package of salted peanuts were thrust in his face.  
"Eat," Morel ordered, nearly using his alpha voice.  
Gon wondered why, smiling as he watched the omega grimly taking the offered package, practically having to choke down the peanuts.

"You need to drink a lot of water, Killua. If you lose consciousness like that again, you could really hurt yourself and your baby. You need to take better care of yourself," Morel lectured sternly.

"Okay, I will," Killua uttered solemnly before he drank some more of his water.  
"Baby?" Knuckle asked dumbly.  
"You didn't notice he was pregnant?" Gon asked as he looked at the older male.

"No?" Knuckle said, unsure.  
Killua looked up, a frown settling on his face. "Then what, did you just think I got fat?"  
"N-no! I didn't even notice your weight until now!" Knuckle voiced, arms flailing a little as he tried to defuse the situation, alarm bells going off in his head.

Killua's frown only deepened as he briefly glanced down at himself. "Am I fat?" He asked.  
"No!!" Knuckle, Shoot, Gon, Morel and Ikalgo all shouted simultaneously.

Killua blinked in surprise before he started to laugh loudly at all the male's reactions. They started to nervously laugh along with him. Killua winked at the camera before the clip ended.

"He got 'em good!" Kirishima said between bouts of laughter as they chuckled.  
"Won't your parents get upset that we're being so loud, Kacchan?" Izuku asked worriedly.

"Hah? No, otherwise the old hag would've barged in here already." He grunted.  
"They're probably just so used to you shouting all the time, I'm sure they're feeling really blessed about the peace they're getting right now," Shinso stated nonchalantly.

Denki snorted and started to laugh really loudly, turning in order to high five the indigo haired alpha.  
"You bastard I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" Katsuki screamed, tiny explosions going off in his hands.

"BRAT STOP SCREAMING!!!" His mother screamed from downstairs.  
"AAGH! YOU'RE SCREAMING TOO, HAG!!" Katsuki answered, breathing heavily through his nostrils, but settled down nonetheless.

Kirishima had luckily paused the video, afraid that they might miss something important with Katsuki's screaming.  
"Okay, here we go!" Eijirou said cheerily as he played once everyone settled down again.

Someone was recording a door adjacent to the room, most likely the bathroom. When the door opened, Killua walked out pulling on a hoodie that was clearly Gon's.   
"Killua, why did you shower without me?" Gon whined.

Killua blinked at him. "You were asleep," he stated as he climbed into bed next to Gon.  
"You could have woken me up!" Gon protested.

Killua opened his mouth to retort when he suddenly jolted.  
"Killua?" Gon asked worriedly.  
Killua pressed a hand to his stomach, staring at the sheets, distracted. Killua jerked again, but much less severe this time, before he turned to Gon, excitement clear on his face.

"The pup just kicked!" He announced.   
"Really?!" Gon exclaimed as he moved forward, Killua grabbing one of his hands and pressed it to his stomach.  
Gon leaned over Killua to place the camera on the nightstand, placing his now free hand on the other side of Killua's stomach.

Gon was sitting on his legs, a smile on his lips as he waited eagerly. Killua was leaning against some pillows propped up against the headboard, one hand laid on top of Gon's, the other resting at the very top of his belly, pressing gently against his ribs.

Killua's eyes flashed up to Gon's, a bright smile on his face. "Did you feel that?" He asked.  
Gon nodded, a look of awe on his face. "I did." He breathed out, before grinning. "You really are amazing, Killua," he stated, leaning forward to kiss Killua on the lips.

Killua was blushing a little, but didn't say anything, watching instead as Gon moved to plant kisses on his belly, gently rubbing his hands over pale skin. The clip ended with Gon pressing a kiss to Killua’s stomach, and whispered: "I love you,"

The next one started with Killua laying on his back on a medical bed, his right arm underneath his head, his left hand gently trailing over his exposed, swollen stomach. A doctor could be seen moving about the room, setting up an ultrasound machine.

"Are you nervous, Killua?" Gon's voice broke what seemed to be a bit of an awkward silence.  
Killua looked up at Gon and the camera, smiling softly. "No, I'm just eager to win our bet,"

They could hear Gon release a breath. "It's going to be a girl," he stated, sounding very sure.  
Killua's smile turned into a cheeky grin. "And I say it's going to be a boy,"

They watch as Killua moved his hand, the doctor squirted a blue gel on his stomach, and pressed the wand of the machine to his belly, moving it about as he chuckled in amusement at their antics.

"Here." The doctor pointed at the screen. "Looks like we have a boy," he announced, an amused smile on his lips as Gon groaned.  
"Told you so!" Killua laughed lightly.  
The doctor talked to them as he printed pictures of the ultrasound.

Once he finished, he wiped off the gel from Killua's stomach, and after a few last words, he left. Killua sat up, pulling his sweater down;he grinned at Gon and held out his palm.  
"Pay up," he said cheekily.

Gon whined a little before he dug around in his pocket, and handed an unspecified amount of money to the omega. Killua smiled wickedly as he pocketed the money.

Killua then turned the photo the doctor had given him to the camera, smiling softly. "This is you,"  
"You're really amazing, Killua," Gon stated, leaning forward, he pressed a firm kiss to his mate's lips, and the clip ended.

"Today is your dad's birthday,"   
The next clips started with the camera pointed at Killua, as he sat on the sofa, occasionally glancing behind him to the bedroom door.  
"It's May fifth, and Gon is officially nineteen today, and I don't have a gift for him, because I forgot," Killua explained, looking a little guilty.

"And so, since this is partially your fault, pup, because I'm apparently giving more than half of my brain cells to you, this is your punishment," Killua voiced as he stood up from the sofa.

"I insisted we show you this whole documentary thing when you're eighteen, the only thing I got a say in, really. So, for my amusement later, just to see your embarrassment and, because it's your punishment, as I said earlier, you should know," Killua paused, standing right outside the closed bedroom door.

Killua looked straight into the camera. "Since I don't have a gift for him, and since it's been a while, your dad's gift, is going to be sex,"  
Kirishima paused the video as half of them started shrieking.

"WHY?!" Ochaco screamed into the pillow she was hugging, kicking her legs on the bed as she was laying on her stomach still.  
"They wouldn't seriously put a sex tape on here, would they?!" Denki screamed.

Shinso was laughing so hard, he was turning red in the face because of the look of pure horror on Izuku's face. Shoto was also laughing, albeit quietly, he was also a little red. Iida sat on the bed, a blank look on his face.

Eijirou had pressed his face into Katsuki's shoulder to hide his terrible blush as the blond cackled at Izuku. Denki stared in mortification at the screen, then at Izuku, and back to the screen again.

"KATSUKI!" Mitsuki barged into the room, glaring at her child from across the room.  
"What?" Katsuki asked, cutting his cackling off abruptly.  
"You kids are making such a racket, your father and I leaving," she sated, sparing a brief glance at the tv.

"Whatever," Katsuki grunted, turning his head away a little.   
"Don't blow up the house!" Mitsuki ordered before she left, slamming the door shut behind her as she went.  
They listened for a while, until the front door was shut and the car left.

"So," Denki suddenly broke the silence that had settled over them.  
"Should we still continue?" Iida asked as he settled back in.  
"Deku?" Ochaco asked, staring at her green haired friend.

Still blushing lightly, Izuku nodded timidly.   
"I guess, if it starts to get too uncomfortable, we could always forward passed it," Eijirou reassured.  
Glancing at everyone, everyone glancing at each other, Eijirou shrugged and pressed play.

Killua opened the bedroom door, shutting it quietly behind him. The room was a little dark, thunder sounding occasionally in the distance. Killua's feet barely made any sound as he approached the bed, turning to record the clock, which read 10:48.

Killua clicked his tongue before turning the camera to Gon, who was laying on his back, one arm resting on the pillow above his head, the other resting on his stomach.  
Killua sighed. "You're such a heavy sleeper,"

Killua climbed onto the bed, moving to straddle his mate's hips. Killua moved the camera to record Gon sleeping from his new position.  
"Gon," Killua said, leaning forward; he kissed the corner of the alpha's lips. "Wake up,"

Gon twitched a little, letting out a breath as he moved his head, but otherwise didn't react.  
"Wake up, sleepy, I have a present for you," Killua spoke more sternly, pressing a firm kiss to Gon's lips.

"Hmn?" Gon hummed, shifting.  
Killua sat up right, sighing in frustration. Killua seemed to consider what to do next for a small while, just recording Gon sleep. The omega shifted suddenly.  
"Gon," he uttered sternly again, accentuated with a grind of his hips downward.

Gon frowned in his sleep, head turning once more.   
"Wake up!" Killua called loudly as he rocked his hips back and forth a few times, his ass clearly rubbing against Gon's manhood as the older awoke suddenly with a moan.

"Killua? What are you doing?" Gon asked in confusion, still half asleep.  
"Waking you up, dummy," Killua replied affectionately as he leant forward, pressing his lips against Gon's.  
Gon kissed him back, still a little confused, but not one to ever say no to Killua's kisses.

When they parted, Killua pressed his forehead to Gon's, peering lovingly into his eyes. "Happy birthday," he uttered, lips moving against his lover's.  
Gon's eyes brightened as he finally woke up fully. "You remembered?" He asked happily.

Killua looked to the side, hesitating a little. "...You could say that,"  
Gon chuckled at this, wrapping his arms around his lover. "It doesn't matter, as long as you're here," he expressed lovingly.

Killua blushed lightly at his words, before smiling mischievously. "That doesn't mean I don't have a present for you,"  
Gon looked confused for a moment, blinking as Killua leant forward and started kissing him deeply.

As they parted, Killua kissed the corner of his lips, trailing kisses to his ear. The camera recorded Gon's look of surprise as Killua whispered something in his ear.

"Really?" Gon asked once Killua pulled away.  
The omega nodded, still smiling mischievously. Gon grinned as he grabbed his mate's hips, and rolled them over.

Killua giggle lightly, recording Gon hovering above him. The two started kissing once more, the camera capturing it slightly crooked. Gon pulled back, gripping Killua's hips, he flipped the omega over gently.

Killua laid on his side, nearly on his stomach, but his baby bump prevented that from happening. The camera was in front of Killua, recording part of his face and the length of his body.

Killua winked at the camera as Gon seemed to be pulling his pants off in the background before the clip ended.  
"Oh thank God," someone whispered in the room before the next started.

The camera focused on Gon, hair dishevelled, shirtless and wearing some black sweats, a few hickeys littering his chest and neck. Killua was laying on his side, wearing a dark blue, long sleeved shirt, the sheets covering his lower half, hair also dishevelled as he smiled lazily at the camera.

The sound of rain pelting against the roof of their apartment and every available surface served as background noise. Gon moved the camera to be more level with Killua, and held still. Reaching one hand out, he gently pulled Killua's shirt up.

A few moments after, they could see the pup move around, Killua's skin pulling a little as baby Izuku shifted in his womb. Gon chuckled a little as Killua hummed, pulling his shirt back down.

"Does it hurt when he presses on you like that?" Gon asked as he sat on the bed.  
Killua seemed thoughtful as he gently massaged a spot near his ribs. "It's more uncomfortable than painful, like a constant pressure," he explained.

Killua shifted to sit up, pale neck revealed and covered in hickeys, as well as his bond mark, which sat in the spot where his neck and shoulder met on the right. Bakugo started to cackle again, as Izuku groaned in dismay. It was obvious that the two had just had sex, and it was a little awkward to know that.

"That sounds really uncomfortable," Gon spoke sympathetically.  
Killua smiled lovingly at him. "It's not so bad," he reassured, as he moved to climb off the bed. "The only annoying thing is the constant need to pee,"

Gon chuckled as the omega moved to the bathroom, also wearing sweatpants, to the teenagers' relief. The clip ended as the bathroom door shut behind the younger.

The next clip had most of them laughing at Killua's expense. The omega had been forced to dress as a baby, candy pacifier hanging around his neck, and an annoyed/dismayed look stuck permanently to his face.

Aunt Mito and Alluka were holding a baby shower for the parents to be, though Killua seemed to be taking the brunt of it all. The two were sitting in front of a group of their friends, presents being handed to them.

They would need to guess what the gift was, and from whom it came. Should they guess wrong, they either had to suck on the candy pacifier, or lick chocolate pudding from a diaper, having to take turns with each penalty.

Not a lot of people had shown up, since they didn't know many women, and even fewer omega, Mito and Alluka decided to just invite all of their friends.

Knov, Kite, Palm, Meleoron, Ikalgo, Melody, Kurapika, Leorio, Knuckle, Shoot, Morel, Bisky, and of course, Mito and Alluka themselves.

Killua seemed happy enough to open the gifts, clearly disliking the penalties, but, he endured it. Killua received a few baby blankets, a lot of diapers and wet wipes, smiled at the baby clothes, holding them to his stomach occasionally, and cooed at the tiny shoes with Mito and Alluka.

After the gifts were opened, a few more pointless games were played, much to the chagrin of almost everyone there, though no one could say no to Mito and Alluka.

Killua snuck away at some point to dress out of the ridiculous baby costume he was wearing, into something more comfortable. Kite was the first to ask if she/he could feel his stomach.

Killua shrugged, and raised his shirt, took one of Kite's hands, and pressed it to his stomach. A few minutes later, Kite smiled down at their hands.  
"Doesn't it feel strange?" Knuckle asked curiously as Kurapika pressed one of his hands on Killua's stomach next.

Killua shrugged. "It did at first, but now, I'm mostly used to it," he answered, gesturing Knuckle to come closer.  
He hesitated, but did as told, sitting next to the omega on the sofa.

Killua smiled at his nervous behaviour, grabbed his right hand, and placed it on his stomach, holding it there. It wasn't long after when baby Izuku kicked against Knuckle's hand.

The man jumped a little in surprise, staring in awe. He kept his hand there for a while, just feeling, until he suddenly started crying, saying how beautiful it all was.

After that, everyone wanted to feel, and Killua just relaxed into the couch as his friends fought over whom got kicked by his pup next. After a long time, everyone left, and the clip ended with both Gon and Killua collapsing into bed.

"It's one am, and your mom can't sleep," Gon started in the next video, laughing lightly at a dishevelled Killua, who was pouting at him.  
"Don't laugh at me, Gon, I'm tired, and uncomfortable. I just want to sleep," Killua whined.

Gon chuckled again, and was assaulted by a pillow, before the omega stopped and whined pathetically, sounding distressed. Gon started to rumble deep in his chest as he settled against propped up pillows.

"C'mere." He gestured his omega to him.  
Killua somehow managed to make crawling on a bed look graceful as he settled into his alpha's arms, between his legs. Killua's side resting against Gon's stomach, the omega pressed his ear to the other's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and breathing in his comforting scent.

Gon started to gently massage Killua's lower back, causing the omega to start purring.  
"Better?" He asked softly as he pressed a gentle kiss on the top of his mate's head.  
"Hmm," Killua hummed as he started to fall asleep, the clip ended.

The next clip had them all laughing at Gon's expense, though the alphas could feel sympathy for him. Killua had practically begged Gon to go out and buy something chocolatey for him, as he felt himself craving something sweet.

Gon, ever the idiot, had tried to convince him that it was not needed.  
"Gon, I swear, if you don't get me something chocolatey right now, I will rip your balls off," Killua snapped, blue eyes angry as his hair seemed to stand on end.

The camera was suddenly dropped, toppling and bouncing around a little before it stilled as the front door slammed shut in Gon's haste. It filmed Killua as he casually sat and read a book, absently rubbing at his belly.

When Gon returned, he was greeted by a very affectionate omega, who purred as he snuggled up to his slightly nervous alpha, enjoying his wide variety of chocolatey treats his perfect mate had brought for him. The clip ended when Gon finally relaxed, rumbling along with his mate's purring as he was fed chocolate.


	5. In Their Own Special Way

  
The next clip started with Gon in the bathroom, scattering rose petals into the bathtub that was full of steaming warm water. He briefly stuck his fingers into the water to ensure that it wasn't too hot; shaking his hand.

He walked out of the bathroom, out of their room, into the hall, and into another room; the baby room.   
"Killua?" Gon called as he entered.  
"Hm?" Killua hummed in acknowledgement as he folded the last of the baby clothes, opened a drawer, and placed them inside.

"I have a surprise for you," Gon spoke, the smile evident in his voice.  
Killua turned to him with an eyebrow raised, one hand lightly pressing against his lower back as he was clearly experiencing back pain.

"What is it?" Killua asked curiously as he walked to Gon.  
"Just come with me," Gon stated, taking Killua's free hand, and leading him out of the room. "Close your eyes,"  
Killua did as told, trusting Gon to lead him safely.

Once they entered the bathroom, Killua opened his eyes, his heightened sense of smell easily picking up the lovely scent of flowers. His eyebrows rose at the scene of the rose petals in the tub, plenty of candles lit around the room.

"Wha-?" He was cut off as Gon placed a loving kiss on his lips.  
"Happy birthday, Killua," Gon mumbled against his lips.  
Killua smiled brightly at Gon as he pulled away.

"Thank you, Gon," he said sincerely.  
Gon moved to place the camera in a spot where they could easily see the two. Gon obscured the sight of his lover undressing, helping him into the tub, and sat on the floor next to Killua.

Killua hummed as he relaxed, starting to purr. Gon fed him chocolate and fruit, things he always craved, and talked to Killua about random things. The omega seemed to be enjoying this greatly, as he never once stopped purring.

Gon even gave Killua a nice back massage, which the other had enjoyed immensely. Eventually, Gon helped Killua out of the tub, once more obscuring the sight of his naked lover.

Killua dressed in a hoodie that was clearly Gon's, and some sweatpants.  
As he was moving to put the hoodie on, he caught sight of himself in the mirror, and noticed something.  
"I have stretch marks," he stated bluntly.

Gon looked at him, eyes roaming over his torso. "Really? I don't see any," he answered, unsure.  
Killua turned to him, and pointed to the side of his lower stomach. Gon squinted and moved closer, making a small humming noise once he spotted what his lover was talking about.

"They blend in with your skin tone so much, I almost couldn't see them," he stated as he gently touched the marks.  
"Does it bother you?" Killua asked, self consciously.  
"Of course not," Gon answered, smiling up at Killua. "Killua is still Killua, and Killua is always beautiful," he stated.

Killua blushed bright red at that, laughing lightly; he cupped Gon's cheeks with both his hands and kissed him. Gon moved to stand upright, and pulled the hoodie down the rest of the way, never once breaking the kiss. The clip ended with Gon recording Killua as he fell asleep, tucked into bed and looking extremely comfortable.

The next clip started strangely and differently than the others had. The room was dark, illuminated by the moonlight, streetlights and the hall light. Someone was filming Gon and Killua as they slept.

The two were spooning, Gon the big spoon and Killua the little one. Gon had an arm across Killua's waist, hand resting on his stomach. His other arm was beneath his head. Killua was sleeping with both his hands tucked to his chest and under his chin.

Someone chuckled quietly in the clip, but it was apparently loud enough for Gon to awaken. His eyes snapped open, a fierce snarl leaving his lips as he laid eyes on whomever had invaded their home.

Gon was up and over Killua so fast, they nearly couldn't see it. Killua was woken by his alpha's snarl, and was now sitting behind his lover, partially hiding as he wrapped his arms protectively around himself.

"Hisoka!" Killua hissed. "What are you doing here?"  
"I heard some interesting rumours and wanted to see for myself whether they were true or not, and it seems they are." Amusement clear in the tone of a smooth male voice.  
"Get out." Gon growled, keeping his body protectively in front of his pregnant mate.  
"My, my," Hisoka hummed, amused.  
"Gon," Killua voiced comfortingly as he fisted the hem of Gon's sleep shirt.

"Well now, this even further proves it, you're pregnant, aren't you, Killua?" The way he said it, made it almost sound like a threat, though it was quite clear he couldn't see the omega's pregnancy as Killua was hiding behind Gon.

The alpha snarled at the man, who was still holding the camera.  
"It's true," Killua stated, tugging at Gon's shirt.  
"I never would have thought it possible for you to bear children," Hisoka mentioned, sounding thoughtful.

This comment seemed to set Gon off, for some reason; as he gave one last warning growl before he pounced the man. The camera fell, and was kicked in the ensuing struggle, able to perfectly capture Killua's look of utter shock.

"Gon!" Killua shouted as he managed to gracefully climb out of bed, despite the sheets having been tangled in his legs. "Stop, please!" He pleaded as he sped passed the camera and to the two struggling men.

For a few minutes, there were only sounds of a struggle and a few things breaking, and Killua shouting at the two to stop, which seemingly went ignored.   
"I SAID STOP!!" Killua shouted, his voice stopping the two fighting males and ringing in the room.

The camera was eventually picked up by Gon, who followed Killua into the living room, someone following behind him. Killua seemed very distressed as he paced up and down, whining occasionally.

Gon placed the camera somewhere so he could comfort his mate. They got their first glance at this Hisoka person, who oddly looked like a clown. Gon was hugging Killua, finally managing to calm both himself and his mate down.

The two pulled apart to face the intruder, clearly not happy with having him there.   
"Why are you here?" Killua asked tiredly.   
"I told you why," Hisoka answered.

Killua scowled, moving and nearly getting in Hisoka's face. "Listen, you-" he cut himself off suddenly, bending over slightly as he pressed a hand to his lower stomach, body slightly tense.

He was still for a few seconds, and Hisoka raised a brow at this. After a moment, Killua relaxed and stood straight, seemingly brushing off his brief pain. "You can't just break into someone's house and expect them to welcome you with open arms," he continued his lecture.

Hisoka smirked, a deep chuckle passing his throat. They spent a good while arguing with Hisoka to try and get him out of their home. Hisoka had seemingly made himself comfortable on the sofa. Killua would occasionally still, body progressively getting more tense, which would only last a few seconds before he relaxed again.

The clip had obviously been edited, as it would constantly cut abruptly and start again in the middle of something they hadn't seen before. The two mates seemed increasingly distressed and annoyed with their unwanted visitor.

After what they suspect were maybe three or four hours, the clip cut and started again with Killua standing in front of Hisoka, seemingly trying to negotiate the other into leaving.

He cut himself off mid sentence with a pained groan, alarming the two men in the room, as well as Izuku and his friends. Killua doubled over, as his groan gained volume and ended in a whine.

"Killua?" Gon was by his side in a matter of seconds, gently touching his mate's back.  
Killua was quiet for a moment, breathing deeply as he touched his belly. "Gon," his voice cut through the thick silence. "Call aunt Mito, and tell her to come here, I-I think I'm going into labour,"

Gon's face contorted with shock before he nodded, gently squeezing Killua's bicep before he moved away and down the hall. Killua stood upright and moved to sit on the sofa, a relatively large space between himself and Hisoka.

Said magician was openly observing the omega, a strange look on his face, the corners of his lips upturned in a shuddering smile.  
"She said she's on her way," Gon stated as he entered the room again, moving to sit himself between Hisoka and his pregnant mate.

Gon gently took Killua's hand, rubbing his thumb over pale knuckles as he stared apprehensively at their joint hands. Every ten minutes or so, Killua's grip on Gon's hand would tighten a little, gritting his teeth as another contraction had his body tensing.

There was a knock on the door about twenty minutes later, and Mito entered without waiting for someone to open for her, Alluka right behind her. She smiled at the omega, barely sparing Hisoka a glance.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked gently as she sat on Killua's free side, gently rubbing his arm.  
" 'M fine," he answered, rubbing his belly. "Just a little nauseas, my back is killing me, though,"

Mito nodded at the information, soft smile still gracing her features. "That's normal, don't worry. How far apart are your contractions?" She asked.  
Killua looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Eight minutes, thirty five seconds," Hisoka answered.  
The other four in the room gave him strange looks, with Hisoka feigning innocence.   
"What? It's not often one gets to see a Zoldyck in pain," he mentioned.

Gon narrowed his eyes at the man, though his eyes snapped back to his mate as Killua gripped his hand, a small sound of pain passing his lips.  
Mito muttered comforting words to the omega, squeezing his bicep once the contraction passed.

They were lucky that Mito had decided to come to stay in Yorknew the closer Killua got to his due date, it would seem. Mito stood and walked to their room, returning a few minutes later. "It's important to stay busy at this stage, so it's a good idea for you take a nice, warm bath," she stated at she gestured for Killua to follow her.

Gon followed after, and they were missing for quite a while, as the clip cut again. When it started once more, the living room was packed with their friends. When Killua emerged from the room, he looked utterly shocked.

"Sorry, brother, but I just had to tell your friends," Alluka, who was holding the camera, said, sounding quite guilty.  
"...It's fine," Killua uttered as Gon walked in behind him, seeming just as shocked as Killua.

"Killua! Are you doing okay?" Leorio asked as he approached the two.  
Killua nodded, absent minded. "Yeah, I'm okay,"  
Everyone in the room said their good luck one by one, until they were interrupted by another contraction.

This one had Killua grabbing onto whatever he could that was closest, which was Morel's wrist, crying out in pain as he squeezed the man's wrist tightly. The room was quiet, until Killua stopped, breathing deeply and heavily; he stood upright.

"Sorry," Killua apologized sincerely.  
Morel smiled gently at the younger. "It's fine, the midwife is here, waiting for you in the babies room," he informed.

Killua glanced at the door, and nodded. "Thanks," he said as he moved to the room, Gon already waiting for him there.  
"I can't believe everyone showed up," he muttered as he helped Killua sit on the medical bed in the room.

Killua chuckled lightly, nodding as the midwife approached them, asking Killua a few questions. Leorio had made arrangements for them to rent the medical bed from the local hospital, since most omega, especially males, preferred to give birth at home.

Killua told the midwife he had been experiencing contractions for nearly eight hours now, explaining that they first started whilst he had been asleep, but didn't think much of it since he could tolerate it enough to sleep through them, what with how big a time gap there had been between them.

The midwife nodded approvingly, and told him he should try to move around as much as he could, as they had to wait for the contractions to get closer together. Killua nodded, stood up, and decided he was going to talk with their friends whilst they waited.

The omega walked all around the room as he conversed with his friends, for nearly an hour they waited as his contractions grew closer together. Once they were less than five minutes apart, the midwife instructed him to go to bed.

Their friends shouted their good luck after him as he left. The clip cut and started again with Killua laying on the bed, legs bent at the knees, socked feet digging into the mattress of the bed. Gon was to his right, holding his mate's hand, standing with his back to the door, a sign of protectiveness.

Killua was gripping his hand extremely tightly as he cried out in pain, face contorted as he experienced another contraction. After it passed, Killua rested his head against the pillows behind him, sweat already starting to form on his brow.

Mito appeared at his side, offering a glass of water. Killua shifted around the bed, drinking the water as he would occasionally shift and adjust his position on the bed. He seemed a little restless, but otherwise alright, until another contraction hit.

He gripped both of Gon's arms, head pressed into his lover's abdomen, a pained moan leaving his throat. Gon rubbed his back, whispering comforting and encouraging words into his ear.

Killua wrapped his arms around Gon's waist, hugging him as he waited for the next round of hurt. Gon hugged his lover back, pressing a loving kiss to the top of his head.  
"You're doing great, Killua," he muttered into slightly damp, silvery white hair.

Killua hummed, purring as Gon raked his fingers through Killua's hair. Alluka was still recording, offering her own encouraging words as her brother was hit by contractions.

The clip cut once more, and started with Killua on the bed again, though this time, his sounds of pain were much louder and longer.   
"Alright, Killua, it's about time, you'll start to feel the urge to push soon," the midwife stated as she got the last of her things ready.

Killua was taking deep breaths, visibly trembling.   
"Why are you here?" Mito asked, looking to the corner of the room, where Hisoka was leaning against the wall.

He merely smiled strangely at her, not deeming her worthy of an answer it would seem.  
"Now really isn't the time for you to be a pervert, Hisoka." Gon growled.  
"Ah, but it's so much fun to see a Zoldyck writhing in pain," he stated, chuckling.

A strange, hissing sound came from Killua, his hair standing on end as he sent a terrifying glare at Hisoka. Said magician frowned, back straightening at the look.  
"If you're insisting on staying, then get over here and be useful!" Killua hissed.

Reluctantly, Hisoka made his way to Killua. Mito was to Killua's left, by his head, gently patting his hair and occasionally wiping sweat from his forehead, whispering encouragement and comfort to him. Alluka was next to Gon, still recording.

Hisoka came to Killua's left side, next to Mito, expression grim as Killua released the bed he had been gripping with his left hand, took Hisoka's hand, and squeezed as another contraction hit.

The sound he made bordered on a scream, and both Gon and Hisoka grimaced at the bone shattering grip on their hands. The contraction lasted a full minute, and by the end, Killua whined in his throat, seeking comfort from his mate.

Gon smiled, and placed a gentle kiss to his labouring mate's forehead. Izuku and his friends sat tensely as they watched Killua endure the contractions, nearly breaking both Gon and Hisoka's hands.

It was hard to watch, but somehow, none of them could bring themselves to look away. Ochaco had sat up by now, a pillow hugged tightly to her chest as she watched. The other's were much the same, bodies tense, eyes curious as they stared at the screen.

The following contraction had Killua tilting his head back, a pained, yet seemingly controlled scream forcing itself out of his throat, teeth gritting as he clenched his eyes shut.

The midwife readied herself, moving to the foot of the bed where Killua's legs were bent at the knees, spread as wide as the medical bed would allow; a sheet had been thrown over his lower body to protect his modesty from everyone else.

Killua was breathing heavily, face pale and sweaty, there seemed to be dark circles forming under his eyes as his energy was forced from his body.  
Killua made a strange sound, sounding between a hum and a moan.

"It's time, I-I need to-" he cut off as he yelled out in pain, body tensing considerably, knuckles white from the intense grip he had on Gon and Hisoka.  
"I suddenly regret staying," Hisoka noted.

"You're doing great, brother!" Alluka encouraged as Mito wiped sweat from the omega's forehead.  
Gon was rumbling in his chest, in an effort to comfort his mate, yet chose not to say anything.

"Alright, here we go, I'm going to need you to start pushing, okay?" The midwife stated, briefly glancing up at Killua, who nodded, visibly gathering himself for what was to come.

When the next contraction came, Killua started pushing, pained noises escaping his lips, Mito and Alluka encouraging him, and Gon telling him what a good job he was doing.

Killua stopped pushing for a few moments in order to breathe and rest, whining softly before the next contraction started. Thighs trembling as he pushed; Alluka moved out of Gon's way as the alpha moved to catch the sheet that slipped from Killua's right thigh.

Gon held the sheet whilst pressing his hand to his mate's thigh as it trembled, simultaneously keeping the sheet in place and providing extra comfort and reassurance as he squeezed Killua's upper thigh; his other hand still holding Killua's.

The omega took another rest, taking deep breaths as Mito instructed.   
"You're doing so great, Killua," Gon uttered lovingly, pressing a kiss to his mate's temple.

Killua hummed, appreciating Gon's words and show of affection for a moment before the urge to push took over again. Both Gon and Hisoka grimaced, as Killua yelled once more, their hand grew slightly numb.

"If you keep this up, you'll break our hands," Hisoka stated in a moment of rest.  
The glare he received for that comment made him chuckle.  
"I don't give a fuck about your hand!" Killua seethed, and Hisoka jolted a little as he was electrocuted.

He chuckled at this, finding amusement in the Zoldyck's response. Killua pushed a few more times, occasionally taking a small break in order to breathe deeply.

At this point, he was receiving words of encouragement from everyone, even Hisoka stated his own; swept up in the moment and hope that his pained hand would be released soon.

"One more big push!" The midwife called.  
Killua took a deep breath, clearly exhausted, and pushed as hard as he could. The sound of something snapping, and Hisoka's responding grunt, had the teenagers watching flinch.

Hisoka reached with his free hand to grip Killua's still clenching hand, face contorting in discomfort and pain. A sudden, shrill cry had Killua slumping to the bed, letting go of Hisoka's hand, his grip growing significantly weaker on Gon's.

"Who wants to cut the umbilical cord?" The midwife asked.  
Gon smiled as he quickly left Killua's side to do that, while Mito smiled down at the tired omega. Gon moved back to Killua's side, gently taking his hand again.

"A beautiful baby boy," the midwife stated as she took a moment to wipe the baby clean.  
Hisoka and Mito moved out of the way, Alluka moving to the side of the bed they had stood so that she can still record and stay out of the new parents' way.

Gon was smiling proudly down at his omega, left hand combing through damp silvery white locks. Killua was struggling to keep his eyes open, wanting to fall asleep, but stayed awake from the desire to hold his new-born baby.

"You did great, Killua, I love you so much," Gon stated proudly as he leaned down to press a kiss to Killua's forehead.  
"Mmnn," Killua hummed, tiredly puckering his lips.

Gon chuckled softly as he moved to press a soft kiss to his mate's lips.   
“I love you, too,” Killua whispered as he started to purr softly, eyes drooping. Killua's eyes opened quickly, though, as the midwife approached with their baby in her arms, wrapped in a fluffy towel.

Killua sat up a bit eyes bright with a happy smile as he gently took his baby into his arms. Gon placed a steadying hand beneath baby Izuku as Killua trembled a little, the alpha smiled proudly once more, rumbling deep in his chest; Killua started to purr again as baby Izuku moved his arms and legs a little before he settled down.

"He's perfect," Gon whispered and pressed a kiss to Killua's temple as the omega smiled softly down at the baby. The flash of a camera went off, and Gon chuckled softly at this.  
"Have you decided on a name?" Mito asked curiously.

Gon and Killua glanced at each other, smiling, Killua nodded.  
"His name is Izuku," Killua stated, voice a little hoarse, and sounding tired.  
Mito smiled gently at them. "That's perfect,"

Alluka continued to record as Killua held Izuku, gently pressing a kiss to the babies forehead. Gon never once stopped smiling, briefly nuzzling into Killua's hair as the omega leaned his head against his shoulder.

The midwife stood there for a moment, allowing them time to bond with their baby, before she approached and asked if she could quickly look Izuku over, just to make sure everything was fine and to weigh him and clean him completely.

Killua reluctantly handed Izuku over; seeming quite a bit dismal to be parted from his baby after nine months. The midwife then suggested the omega dress into some different clothes if he felt up to it, and moved to the other side of the room.

Gon helped Killua get dressed in different clothes, clearly surprised as the omega stood on his own to put his pants on. Gon stated how amazing Killua was in a moment of awe. Killua blushed a little at this, moving to sit on the bed again, not noticing the clean sheets at first.

Gon moved forward, and hugged his mate, kissing him affectionately. Five minutes later, the midwife came back; and handed Killua his baby once more. The omega cradled the baby, staring down at him and cooing.

"Sit, Gon," he said gently, having obviously noticed how eager the alpha looked.   
Gon sat down, grinning, yet seeming a bit nervous as Killua placed baby Izuku in his arms.

Gon stared in awe at the baby, not reacting as Killua leaned his head on his shoulder. Baby Izuku squirmed a bit before settling down.  
"A perfect mix between the two of us," Gon stated quietly.

Killua chuckled softly at this, nodding his head against his shoulder. The two didn't notice Alluka's absence, as she had placed the camera down to record, and left the room to give them their privacy.

They stayed like that for a while, Killua seemingly having drifted off to sleep, when his eyes suddenly snapped open.  
"We should let the other's see him," he stated, sitting up slowly.

Gon stared blankly at Killua for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. "How long has everyone been waiting?"  
Killua shrugged as he stood, stretching a little.

Gon stood, and gently placed Izuku back in Killua's arms, he picked up the camera in order to record everyone's reaction. The apartment was quiet, though the sound of quiet murmuring reached them as they walked down the hall.

"Killua?" Kurapika asked in surprise once they entered the room.  
Everyone carefully crowded around them, hoping not to overwhelm them and the new addition.  
"He's beautiful," Knuckle muttered quietly as they all peered down at the baby.

Killua laughed lightly, moving to sit on the sofa instead. They spent a while chatting, and cooing at the baby, but eventually, their friends had to leave in order to give the new parents their privacy and bonding time, promising to come visit again soon.

Killua handed Izuku to Gon, and promptly fell asleep on the sofa.  
"I'm surprised he didn't pass out sooner," Mito commented as she gently placed a blanket around the younger.

"Killua's a lot tougher than he looks," Gon stated proudly, gently cradling Izuku to his chest.   
Mito smiled at him, a look of love in her eyes as she watched him fondly.

"I honestly never would have imagined that you'd have children of your own," she spoke as she moved to sit next to Gon.  
Gon glanced up at her, smiling sheepishly. "I guess I didn't either. I never really thought of the future, and just lived in the present,"

"Then I met Killua, and at first, nothing really changed, with the exception that there was someone who wanted to stay by my side, despite my recklessness; someone who cleaned up the messes I made, even though I never asked or thanked him for it,"

"I guess, the time I spent with Ging after that incident." Gon spat the last two words with venom, pausing briefly to calm himself down, even as Mito stared at him in confusion. "I realized how much I needed Killua, how much I took him for granted, and hurt him; how much he gave to me,"

Gon seemed bitter and resentful, but it was directed at himself. "And then I started to realize that my feelings for him went deeper than that of friendship. Coming to terms and accepting my feeling for Killua, was hard, and confessing was even more so, but it was the right thing to do,"

"Killua makes me a better person, and I started to think of the future, and I realised, after living without him for nearly two years, I never want to be without him again, and I wanted everything he had to offer, and in return, give him everything he wanted. Killua is amazing, and sometimes I think I don't deserve him.” Gon stared at his lover fondly.

Mito stared at Gon for a small while, before smiling almost sadly at him. "I remember clearly, that time nearly five years ago, when you came home. You told me you met Ging, and separated from Killua. You looked so sad then, almost like all the life had been drained from you, you tried to hide it behind bright smiles, but," she paused.

Mito stared at her hands, which were resting in her lap, before looking up at Gon, her eyes watery. "But I could tell something was eating you up inside, and there was nothing I could do for you." Mito's voice broke, thick with tears as she swallowed.

"You were hurting so badly, because of a guilt I couldn't understand. And I couldn't help at all, and I still don't fully understand, why you were feeling so much guilt, why you and Killua separated." Tears were falling down her cheeks, and she briefly glanced away to wipe at her cheeks, but it was futile.

Gon had tears rolling down his cheeks, too, and he was visibly trembling, even as he held Izuku. It was a wonder the baby didn't wake up from the movement or the heavy emotion in the air.

"I-" Gon's voice broke, he swallowed thickly, licking his lips. "I hurt him so much, Aunt Mito, I don't even know why he came back to me. I didn't even apologize properly, and he still forgave me, I don't-" Gon cut himself off, trying to calm down a little.

It was clear that whatever he was talking about, had been bothering him for the longest time.   
"I don't deserve him, his love, or his loyalty," Gon finished, visibly trying not to start sobbing.

Mito smiled sadly through her tears, and moved to wrap her arms around Gon in a comforting hug. "Of course you do, Gon. You know Killua better than anyone, and you should know that he forgives you, no matter what you do, he always will. He probably has a long time ago,"

"He loves you for who you are, no matter your flaws, he loves you and he forgives you. He even gave you this precious gift." She gently touched Izuku's head, still hugging Gon. "Learn from your mistakes, and make sure you never hurt him again,"

Gon nodded, eyes clenched shut as he sobbed quietly. The moment was very emotional, and heart-warming, and had Kirishima practically sobbing into a pillow.  
"This is so sad, what the fuck?" Denki choked out as he wiped tears away.

In the blink of an eye, Killua was standing in front of the two, clearly worried.  
"Are you two okay?" He asked, voice cutting through the moment.

Gon jumped, a strangled sound leaving his throat as Aunt Mito jerked back in shock, placing a hand on her chest, over her heart.  
"Killua!" Gon said loudly, by some luck, Izuku still hadn't woken up.

Killua frowned in worry as he took in their tear stained cheeks. "Why are you crying, did something happen?" He asked urgently.  
Gon blinked, then chuckled as he moved to cradle Izuku with one arm, his free hand moving to wipe his tears away.

"It's nothing to worry about, Killua," he assured, despite his voice sounding hoarse.  
Killua opened his mouth, clearly still worried, but was cut off.   
"Besides, you should be resting, you know. You did just give birth not even three hours ago," Mito scolded.

Killua blinked at them, staring at them suspiciously, before smiling.  
"Okay," he replied, moved forward, and pulled them into a hug, purring gently to comfort them.

Killua pulled back, smiled once more, and moved to settle back on the sofa, briefly glancing over at Alluka who had fallen asleep on the other sofa. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep again. Aunt Mito then asked if she could hold Izuku, to which Gon agreed, and the clip ended with her holding baby Izuku, and smiling.

Bakugo paused the video for a moment, blinking a few times, allowing his friends to compose themselves, as they had lost themselves in the emotional moment. Ochaco, Denki and Eijirou had started to cry, Izuku seemed on the verge of tears, hell, even Shoto and Hitoshi had been hit by the moment.

The last clip had been far too tense, what with the birth, the clear agony it had been to bring Izuku into this world, the love and support from their friends, and that emotional moment between Mito and Gon, and Killua's resulting comfort, despite having been awake for most of the conversation.

Once they had all been able to compose themselves, Katsuki asked if Izuku was okay. Izuku took a moment, before replying that he was, and that Bakugo could continue the video.

The next clip started, and Gon focused the camera on Killua, who was sitting on the bed, cradling Izuku as he fed him. The two occasionally talked during the clip, not anything very interesting, as Killua gently moved Izuku to lay against his chest and started to rub and gently pat his back.

After a few moments, baby Izuku let out a small burp, and Killua gently lowered him back into his arms to cradle him again. The next clip was of Gon trying-and failing-to change Izuku's diaper.

The entirety of the alpha's failure had Killua laughing so hard, the camera wobbled around, and had the teenagers watching laugh along with him. Eventually, Killua stopped making fun of the alpha and took over.

Gon briefly recorded himself pouting, before pointing the camera back at Killua, whom quickly and gracefully changed the baby, all the while chuckling, occasionally he would glance over, and snort violently, laughing all over again, which resulted in the changing taking much longer than necessary.

The following few clips were much the same. Just short videos of random things, like Killua gently rocking Izuku to sleep while humming a song, or how they bathed him, feeding him, dressing him, and how Gon finally managed to change Izuku's diaper successfully.

It was almost weird, seeing them be so loving and gentle, like most other families, yet there had been some sort of reason serious enough for them to have to give it all up.

Honestly, none of them understood why, as the two seemed completely natural in taking care of Izuku. They seemed so happy, and yet, something happened, and they wanted to know what.

There was one clip where Gon had put Izuku down for a nap, when he went to sit next to Killua.  
"He's asleep," Gon stated, yawning a bit.

Killua looked at him. "What should we do now?" He asked curiously.  
Gon turned to Killua, a mischievous smile on his lips. "There's only one thing left to do,"  
The two stared at each other for a moment, before a sneaky grin slid onto Killua's lips.

For a second, the teenagers feared they were about to see the beginning of another intimate moment, or something cliché like them napping as well. The clip cut and started again.  
"Work out!" Gon announced as the two were doing sit ups, Killua started to laugh again and the clip cut.

Kirishima and Ochaco laughed at the video, Denki commenting that it resembled a vine, and started to laugh, too. The remainder of the video consisted of them documenting Izuku's growth, and when their friends came to hold baby Izuku.

Once he started smiling and laughing, a lot of the videos were of them making him laugh and smile. His first word was recorded, which was "mama," and when he started crawling, walking and running.

All the clips that there were with them and Izuku, only served to make them more curious as to why they gave it all up. But, there seemed to be no real way of knowing why, as the video came closer to the ending, few of their questions had been answered.

The last clip focused on Killua as he was hugging Izuku who had fallen asleep on his lap, an incredibly sad look on his face, as he gently rubbed the child's back, seemingly close to tears.

Gon reached out, and gently caressed his mate's cheek, wiping away a stray tear. "It'll be okay," he uttered quietly as more tears fell down Killua's rosy cheeks, painted so because of the force of holding back the tears in vain. "I love you," Gon whispered, voice sounding choked, before the screen turned black.

The teenagers all blinked at the screen, slightly confused. Izuku felt his heart sink at the realisation that the video ended, and answered none of his questions. Izuku closed his eyes, trying to fight the feelings of disappointment, heartache and the urge to cry.

"Izuku." Killua's voice suddenly filled the silence as his face popped up on the screen again. The teenagers all focused on the video in interest and curiosity. Gon moved to sit next to his lover on the floor, back leaning against the sofa.

Killua smiled softly into the camera, eyes glimmering in the light of the sun. "You probably have a lot of questions, and I have little doubt that this video didn't answer any of them, but, we wanted to show you how you grew, even if I never got to see your reaction." His smile took on a mischievous glint.

His brow suddenly furrowed, a serious look on his face. "I'm sure by now, if you're watching this video, Inko told you everything she knew, and that we had to leave you with her in order to take care of something from our past,"

"I am hopeful that it won't take so long that Inko has to give you the wooden box, but by the sound of it, it's going to take a few years at least," Killua told them, or rather, Izuku.

"We don't really want to tell you the reason why we had to leave you behind on a video, but what we can tell you, is that it has something to do with the chimera ants. You might've heard us talking about them before," Gon spoke, a bitter look on his face.

"The fact is that the chimera ants were the cause of a lot of deaths, as well as me hurting Killua and our resulting separation and a few other things. But, like I said, we don't want to tell you the entire reason why on video,"

"So, if you don't hate us completely, if you want to know the reason, and aren't completely against seeing us now, then, you'll notice there is a credit card in the wooden box," Gon mentioned, a grin stretching on his lips.

"There is enough money on this card for you, and a few friends, to come and find us," Killua stated, a small smile on his lips. "Should you not want anything to do with us, we understand, and you are free to use the money however you want,"

An invisible lightbulb seem to light up on top of Gon's head. "I know! He should become a hunter, too!" He said cheerily.   
"Idiot!!" Killua yelled as he smashed his fist into the alpha's head.

"Oww," Gon whined as he touched the tender spot.  
"We aren't sending him on some wild goose chase like your dad did!" Killua scolded.  
"But why? It was fun, wasn't it? And it's because of his wild goose chase that we met," Gon replied, smiling at his lover.

"No, Gon. We are going to at least tell him where he can find some clues about where we are, and preferably nothing as difficult, vague and expensive as your dad did," Killua stated with finality.

Gon whined a bit again, before he dropped it and grinned at the camera once more. "You'll find your first clue on Whale Island, at Aunt Mito's house on the hill!" He explained cheerily.  
Killua smiled fondly at Gon as he talked, before turning back to the camera. "I'm sure Inko will tell you where it is and how to get there,"

"If you do decide you want to go on this journey, make sure you stay safe and take care of yourself, and don't give up. It's not going to be easy, and I really wish we didn't have to give you this option, or give any of this up, but we can't leave this be. We'll explain everything once you find us, only then will you understand fully, if you do decide you want to come,"

"But until then," Killua paused, tears in his beautiful blue eyes, he smiled softly and lovingly, as if he were looking directly at Izuku as he spoke. "We love you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have to apologize if I got anything wrong with the pregnancy and birth. I did do some research, but the internet isn't always so reliable. 
> 
> I did put in some things I could remember when my aunt was pregnant, but everyone experiences things differently.
> 
> If I did do something wrong and it really bothers you, consider leaving a comment and I'll see if I can fix it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. I Don't Want You To Face This World Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, some mature content ahead, nothing too serious, though.

It was raining, large drops of water falling and hitting any available surface, pelting against his cold skin; it stung. Izuku had stared at the black screen of the tv after his parents had told him he had the option of coming to find them, thoughts swirling.

The room had been quiet as his friends stared at him with bated breath and expectant looks, when he had stood quickly, barely managing to grab his phone before he bolted.

He ignored the calls of his friends, even as Katsuki chased after him, telling him to just stop and think for a moment. Izuku ignored him, ignored the front door opening before he reached it, and Mitsuki's shout of surprise as he pushed passed her and Katsuki's father.

He didn't even notice it raining at first, just continued to run blindly as confusing thoughts swirled through his mind. Moments of the video flashing in his mind as he went, and eventually slowed to a stop in the middle of an abandoned park.

Izuku stared at the muddy grass beneath his shoes, and after a while, he moved to slump onto a swing, hands moving to grip the chains weakly, and stared at his lap and the water droplets falling onto his thighs.

Izuku, for the first time, felt completely lost. For the first time, he didn't know what to do. Even when he was told that he would not develop a quirk, Izuku stayed strong and determined to become a hero, after all, he could become the first quirk less hero.

But now, now he just didn't know. He wanted to just drop everything to go and find his parents, but who knew how long that would take? Days, weeks, years, even? The uncertainty of the time he would be away gave him pause.

What about his hero career? Could he afford to leave for say, a year, should it take so long? Of course, there were many other hero's who took breaks for a few weeks, even months, but could he afford to prolong his debut for a year, or maybe even two?

And what about his mom, what would she say, feel, think? Would she be heartbroken and cry that he wants to find his birth parents? Or would she instead support him and send him on his way?

There was just so much uncertainty, yet excitement. The thought of the journey he could go on now, the new people he'd meet, he was so excited. But still, the fact that he didn't know where he was going, and for how long, completely overshadowed what little excitement he felt.

His cheeks felt warm and his eyes stung, his body trembling with suppressed emotion, and suddenly, Izuku gripped the chains tightly, tilted his head forward, shoulders shaking as he started to sob.

He was unsure of how long he sat there and just cried, the sound of rain and the occasional thunder drowning out the sound of his sorrows as he wept.

Boots squelching in the mud and wet grass drew his attention, and he slowly raised his head, noticing for the first time that the rain had slowed to a gentle drizzle, and a few feet away, stood none other than Izuku's favourite hero, a black umbrella clutched in his right hand as he gazed down at his successor.

The two made eye contact, and held it for a few seconds.  
"All Might," Izuku murmured softly, surprised to see the retired hero standing before him.  
"Young Midoriya, what are you doing out in the rain? You'll catch a cold," the man asked softly, tone fond.

Izuku opened his mouth to answer, before closing it once more, and slowly lowering his head, eyes staring at something on the ground.  
"I don't know," Izuku uttered, voice quiet, though he sounded lost.

Toshinori stared at his predecessor, feeling a deep sadness in his chest at the sight of the young man, head bowed; hands gripping the chains of the swing so tight, his scarred knuckles had turned white.

His clothes stuck to his body like a second skin, black-green hair wet and sticking to his face, though it was starting to dry some, it was now even wilder than usual, and darker in colour.

The teen sounded as though he were on the verge of giving up, sort of like how he sounded back in the day; when they first met, and Izuku had asked him if he could be a hero, even without a quirk.

It was heart-wrenching, to see someone usually so bright, happy and optimistic, break down and seemingly lose all hope. Toshinori didn't like it, and so he walked closer, close enough so that Izuku was partially beneath his umbrella.

"Young Bakugo called and asked me to come find you and talk to you. He was very vague, but he said you received some world changing news and that you didn't know what to do with it. He wanted to come talk with you himself, but he said he thinks he'll only make it worse," the retired hero explained his reasons, still gazing down at the young man.

Izuku nodded softly, slowly, barely even moving at all. Toshinori was quiet for a while, just observing the younger and wondering what the news had been; Katsuki never told him. It warmed his heart, seeing how close the two seemed to have gotten over the years, especially when remembering how they were at the start.

"Do you want to tell me?" He asked softly.  
Izuku paused for a moment, considering. Did he want to burden the retired hero with this? He felt the need to talk to someone about this, express his worries, someone who didn't personally know his parents, or saw the video; a third party.

Izuku slowly nodded once more, wetting his lips nervously, looking up to meet the older man's eyes, and only saw support and encouragement. So slowly, Izuku started from the beginning, what his mom told him, about the video, and what his parents told him and wanted him to do.

"I just don't know what to do," Izuku finished after expressing his worries, eyes trailing to his lap, where his hands were clasped, lightly trembling from the cold.  
Toshinori was quiet for a small while, quite a bit shocked at the news.

"Do you want to go find them?" He asked quietly after a while.  
Izuku looked up again, hesitating. "I do, but I also don't," he answered truthfully.  
Toshinori nodded, understanding. "Because you're afraid of what you'll find, right?"

Izuku's eyes turned glassy with tears once more. It had stopped raining a while ago, yet it was still quite a bit cold.   
"Are you afraid that you'll be disappointed upon meeting them, or are you afraid that they'll be disappointed in you? That you somehow aren't what they had envisioned you to be,"

"Are you afraid of what will happen afterwards, will you have to separate from them again, or from Inko? Are you afraid that by some twist of fate, that they're already dead, and you'll go on this adventure, only to find out that they are long gone and come back unfulfilled?" Toshinori questioned.

Izuku's lips parted as All Might revealed more worries that he didn't even realise he had, and nodded slowly.  
Toshinori sighed softly through his nose. "I think you should go find them," he stated.

Izuku looked at him with shock. "B-but what about-?" He attempted to come up with a reason strong enough.  
"Your hero career can wait, it'll be here when you get back," Toshinori interrupted, tilting his head back to gaze up at the sky, umbrella still gripped in his hand and tilted far back.

"Truth is, from the beginning, I felt as though something was off. Your scent just wasn't quite right. Most teenagers had their own scent mixed in with their parents', but with you, it was different. I could tell you didn't have a very deep bond with your mother like other kids your age,"

"If you don't go now, and find your real parents, you won't be able to focus on your hero career entirely. You won't be able to evolve as a person, and you'll most certainly regret it. Even if you don't find them, the journey will be more than worthwhile,"

"It's often the people we meet that help shape us into who we are, and who knows, you might meet someone who inspires you to be a different person, and perhaps even a different hero." Toshinori looked back at Izuku and into his eyes.

"This could potentially be a large stepping stone for you, to becoming the number one hero," he voiced.  
Izuku stared at him, eyes wide and unsure.

"You can start on your hero career once you get back, and then you'll be able to focus on it wholeheartedly," Toshinori stated, soothing the boy, and ridding any residual doubt.

"I-" Izuku cut himself off.  
He wanted to go, he wanted to find them, and All Might was right, his hero career could wait. His mom would probably understand, it was only he, himself trying to hold him back; by making up excuses, he was trying to prevent himself from doing what he wanted.

"Thank you, All Might," he said softly, and gazed up into the retired hero's eyes, gratitude filling him; and Toshinori smiled down at him.  
"Go, make haste, young Midoriya, your adventure is about to begin," he stated with a grin.  
Izuku smiled, eyes glimmering, he nodded. "Right!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Deku?" Katsuki's voice reached him as he walked down the street, clothes still damp, hair messy and knotted.  
Izuku was gazing at the sidewalk, when he heard the gentle tone of his lover, he looked up. Katsuki was sitting on the porch, seemingly waiting for him.

"Kacchan?" Izuku asked in surprise.  
Katsuki's eyes roamed over his body, lids closing as he sighed before standing up. "Come inside, you're filthy,"  
Izuku swallowed before following after the blond alpha, eyes trailing back down to the ground as he walked.

Once they reached Katsuki's room, the blond rummaged around in his closet and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt, throwing them at Izuku, who managed to catch them before they hit his face.

"Go take a shower," Katsuki ordered as he moved to flop down on his now empty bed.  
Izuku briefly wondered where their other friends went, but decided he'd ask Katsuki after he took a shower. "Thanks," he mumbled and left.

When he re-entered the room, Kacchan was laying on the bed, staring at one of the photo's Izuku's parents had left him, a thoughtful look on his face as he frowned.

"Kacchan?" He asked carefully.  
Katsuki stared a moment longer before he sat up, arms moving to his lap, hands still holding the photo.  
"Where did the others-?"  
"What do you plan on doing, Izuku?" Katsuki cut him off, red eyes lifting to stare up into Izuku's emerald green ones.

Izuku closed his lips, holding Kacchan's gaze for a while, before he lowered his eyes. "I, I'm going to go find them," he stated, though he still sounded a little unsure.

Katsuki stared at Izuku, taking in his appearance, the way he was slouching a little, his head bowed, as if he were ashamed of the fact that he wanted to find his birth parents.

"When?" Katsuki asked, finally breaking the silence that had fallen over them.  
Izuku looked up, then, a little confused. "Huh?"  
"When are you leaving?" Katsuki clarified.

Understanding flittered across his features then. "I'm not sure, I haven't thought that far ahead yet, but I think, maybe Sunday, at the end of the week," Izuku answered.

Katsuki stared into his eyes once more, then nodded. "Let us know when you decide to leave," Katsuki stated as he stood up, and started to gather all of Izuku's belongings he had left behind in his haste to leave.

"Okay." Izuku nodded, gratefully taking his backpack once Katsuki handed it to him. "Thanks, Kacchan," he thanked softly, sincere.  
Katsuki was staring into his eyes again, before looking away to the side, the lightest shade of pink dusting over his cheeks.

"Whatever," he mumbled, trying to sound uncaring, but the worry he felt was clearly heard in his voice. He was worried for Deku's wellbeing, and so were the other's, Shoto and Eijirou especially.

Izuku bit his lower lip, unsure. He could clearly see Katsuki's concern, and wanted to reassure him. Stepping forward, one hand still gripping his backpack, he used his free hand to cup Kacchan's cheek.

The blond alpha turned his head-- slightly taller than Izuku--he gazed into his eyes. Izuku smiled a small, reassuring smile, and leaned forward, pressing a loving kiss to Katsuki's warm lips.

Katsuki allowed his eyelids to fluttered closed, enjoying the tender kiss. Izuku pulled back a little bit, pecked him on the lips again, then the corner of his lips and finally his cheek. Katsuki allowed the affection, an amused breath leaving through his nose as Izuku peppered his face with kisses.

"I'll be okay," Izuku murmured softly against Katsuki's lips, hand moving to Katsuki's nape and playing with the hair there.  
Katsuki sighed, briefly shutting his eyes before opening them again. "You worry me," he stated.

Izuku smiled and kissed him again, having dropped his bag by now in favour of wrapping his arms around Kacchan's neck. Katsuki wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling their bodies flush against one another.

The two stood like that for a while, holding one another and kissing, fighting for dominance. Katsuki bit Izuku's lower lip, right hand lowering to grab one of Izuku's ass cheeks; squeezing.

Izuku moaned quietly, one hand tugging hard at Katsuki's hair and swallowing the resulting groan. Katsuki pulled Izuku closer, forcing the shorter to stand on his toes and trust Katsuki to be able to keep them both balanced as he leant his weight against the blond.

Izuku pulled back for air, petting Katsuki's soft hair as the blond kissed his neck, trailed his lips up to his jaw, and then pecked his lips a few more times.  
"You should go home, your mom's probably worried," he whispered, briefly hesitating over the word 'mom.'

"Yeah, you're right," Izuku replied, albeit sounding a bit reluctant. "I don't even know what time it is." He laughed quietly, fingers trailing over the back of Katsuki's neck.  
" 'S nearly six," Katsuki muttered, gaze lowering to Izuku's lips.  
Izuku blinked in surprise, before his expression morphed into mild horror.

"I've been gone for nine hours, she's probably worried sick," Izuku voiced, though it ended in a soft moan as Katsuki kissed his neck again.  
Izuku brushed away any thoughts he had about Inko, instead choosing to enjoy the attention Katsuki was giving his neck.

The blond nipped, sucked and bit him hard, then licked over the red mark that formed. Katsuki chose that moment to squeeze Izuku's ass cheek again, grinding their hips together. Izuku moaned louder this time, moving to hide his face in the blond's neck.

Katsuki started to back up, practically dragging Izuku with him; he sat down on the bed with Izuku straddling his lap. Katsuki started to kiss him again, effectively distracting Izuku enough from the troubles that plagued him.

The two eventually ended up laying in bed, kissing messily as they rutted against each other. They couldn't actually progress further into sex, but they could still touch each other, or grind their hips together.

Katsuki was resting his weight on his left arm, hovering slightly over Izuku. Katsuki's right hand gripped the other alpha's hip tightly, guiding their hips together as pleasure shot through their bodies.

They weren't sure how they got there, but Katsuki was just glad Izuku had the presence of mind to close his bedroom door earlier when he finished his shower.

Izuku had his head resting on Katsuki's left arm, hands gripping his hips tightly, knowing there would be bruises there for the next few days. They were laying on the edge of the bed, closest to the wall, where both Eijirou and Shoto's scents lingered, only adding fuel to their desire.

Izuku grunted, raising his head off of Katsuki's arm--still kissing him--and gripped his hips tighter as he started to pull the blond, moving his right leg to wrap around Katsuki's waist. He pulled the blond onto his knees, their hips slotting together more intimately.

Katsuki groaned into the kiss, hips thrusting forward. Izuku broke the kiss as he threw his head back, eyes closed and lips parted as he panted, moaning softly as Katsuki continued to thrust against him.

"Kacchan," he moaned, trying not to be too loud, lest they want Mitsuki to barge in on them.  
Katsuki leant forward, biting into Izuku's neck as he sped up, their clothed cocks rubbing so sweetly together.

"I." Katsuki panted hotly against Izuku's neck. "I'm close,"  
Izuku moaned again, grip tightening on Katsuki's hips as he guiding him forward, harder, faster. One hand left caramel coloured skin to tug on blond hair, biting his swollen lower lip at Katsuki's resulting moan.

Izuku spread his legs, muscles burning as he bucked his hips up into Katsuki, causing more friction. He was close, oh so close. Katsuki moved to kiss him again, left hand moving to tug at the sheets on his bed, causing the scent of both Eijirou and Shoto to suddenly surround them.

The two broke the kiss simultaneously to groan at the scents of their other lovers, backs arching as they finished nearly in sync. Katsuki lowered himself onto Izuku, both panting as they came down from their high.

Izuku moved, rolling them both onto their sides as he kissed Kacchan again, left hand combing through blond hair. Katsuki held him close, breathing in his scent.

It was a small while later that they eventually got up, both grimacing at the wet patches in their pants; they changed pants, kissing one last time before Izuku left with a wave goodbye.

Izuku was out of breath when he made it back home, quickly opening the door, he called out: "Mom, I'm home! Sorry I was gone for so long,"  
"Oh, Izuku! Welcome back," his mother greeted as she walked out of the kitchen, and gave him a curious look, before shaking her head. "Dinner’s almost ready; would you come set the table after you put your things away?" She asked as she turned back into the kitchen.

Izuku nodded. “Okay, I'll be right there," he called.  
He was quick to take his backpack to his room, taking his dirty clothes and placing them in the hamper, he left to go join his mom, peacefully moving about the kitchen as he set the table.

The two sat at the table, giving thanks for the food before they started eating. It was mostly quiet as they ate, but not necessarily uncomfortable.   
Inko lowered her hands holding a bowl and chopsticks, gazing across the table at Izuku.

"Have you decided what you want to do?" She asked, breaking the silence.  
Izuku froze, lowering his own bowl to the table, he frowned. He didn't want to upset her, but he also couldn't stay quiet for long, if he really did decide on leaving Sunday, then he had less than a week to make all the necessary arrangements.

Not to mention, he didn't know where Whale Island was, nor how to get there; and that was the first place he'd need to go, as stated by his parents in the video, he'd find his first clue there.

"I." He hesitated, and she smiled knowingly at him. "I want to go find them," he admitted quietly.  
Inko stared at him, small smile tugging at her lips. She had expected this; and to her surprise, she wasn't even a little upset. Mostly she was just worried for his safety, and curious where he intended to go, where to find them.

"Okay," she answered, still smiling.  
Izuku looked at her in surprise. "You're not upset?“ He asked.  
Inko shook her head. "I knew from the moment I saw you this morning; that you'd want to go and find them. I'm not upset, I'm happy for you, Izuku. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

There were tears in Izuku's eyes. He sniffed and wiped at the tears, before looking up and giving his mom a wobbly smile.  
"I'm so grateful to you, mom. For being so understanding and supportive," he spoke, voice breaking a little.

Inko smiled and stood, opening her arms, inviting Izuku in for a hug. The teen stood, wiping at his face again before he hugged her, pressing his face into her shoulder.

"Where are you going to start? Do you have any clues?" Inko asked as they sat down again.  
Izuku nodded as he took another bite of rice. "They said I'll find my first clue on Whale Island,"

Inko blinked at him in confusion. "They?" She asked.  
Izuku nodded again. "In that wooden box you gave me, they left a USB with a video on," Izuku stated.  
"What kind of video?" She asked curiously.

Izuku blinked before smiling. "I'll show you!"   
Inko laughed as they started to eat once more; and washed the dishes together. Once they were done, Izuku went to his room in order to search through his backpack to find the USB, smiling gratefully once he found it in the wooden box.

He needs to thank Kacchan for gathering all his things for him, but for now, he walked to the lounge room, plugged the USB into the tv, and sat down next to his mom. For the next few hours, the two watched the video together.

 

* * *

 

 

"You be safe now, okay Izuku?" Inko ordered lightly as she pulled away from their shared hug.  
"I promise I will, mom; and I'll call you as often as I can," Izuku promised.

They were currently standing in the airport, multiple people rushing about in order to get to their flights on time. Inko glanced around constantly, which confused Izuku a little, but he brushed it off, for now.

They had spent the majority of the week preparing for Izuku to leave, and thanks to Inko, he had a flight booked. He would need to take three connecting flights before he would arrive at a port with a boat that sailed to Whale Island.

Inko had decided not to let Mito know, she wanted the other to be surprised at Izuku's arrival.  
"I have to go now, mom. I love you, thanks for everything!" Izuku announced as he hugged her once more, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Izuku only had a large backpack as his luggage, that was filled with all the things he needed. Toiletries, seven sets of clothing, towel, hairbrush and other such items.

Since he didn't know for how long he'd be gone, Izuku decided on taking things that would last him a week, and would opt to buy more and wash his clothes, since he didn't want to pack too heavily and slow himself down.

"Deku, hey!!!"   
Izuku turned around, smiling at the sight of his friends standing a few feet away; people weaving around them. Ochaco had been the one to call, and was waving one of her hands in the air, the other gripping...a backpack?

"Thought you could leave without us?" Eijirou asked with a cheeky grin on his lips.  
"B-but-you guys are-?" Izuku spoke in confusion.  
"They wanted to come with you, and since I'll feel better knowing you won't be alone, I booked flights for them, too," Inko explained with a smile.

"But what about your hero careers?" Izuku asked.  
"Stupid Deku, fighting for the number one spot without you there won't be as much fun," Katsuki stated with an evil grin. "I want to start crushing you right from the beginning,"

"What he means is, it won't be the same without having you there, and since none of us want to fight for number one without you, we might as well come along," Hitoshi added.  
Izuku had tears in his eyes. "Thank you!" He cried.

"Alright, boys and girl, you lot better leave, you're going to miss your flight!" Inko chided.  
With a last few goodbyes, the group of eight teenagers left, boarded a flight, and flew into an unknown future.


	7. Path to Happiness

"Holy shit, we've been flying for-fucking-ever!" Katsuki shouted as they climbed off of the airship; cracking his neck as the wind swept through his hair.

"Three days of none stop flying really does take it out of you," Ochaco commented, exhaustion clear in her voice and in her features.  
"And we still have to take a boat to the actual island," Denki stated as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Might as well go and get this over with." Hitoshi yawned.  
"C'mon guys, look alive!! Isn't this exciting!?" Eijirou exclaimed as they walked out of the building.

"You have way too much energy," Hitoshi stated, something akin to a glare directed at the enthusiastic redhead.  
Kirishima laughed almost nervously before his eyes caught something and his attention was directed elsewhere.

Shoto adjusted the strap of his backpack. "It certainly is interesting, though; a new place, those airships it's all a unique experience in it's own," he mentioned.

"I just need a nap in a bed," Hitoshi grumbled to himself.  
"Ugh, same." Denki agreed, stifling a yawn.  
"Let's just fucking go already!" Katsuki snapped from where he stood feet ahead of them.

The blond alpha turned and started walking again, gaining an even further distance from them. The other seven started to jog in order to catch up with their grumpy alpha.

Izuku couldn't help but gawk at everything he saw, feeling such intense excitement that it nearly threatened to stop him in his tracks, he just couldn't believe it.

He was on his way to his first clue as to his real parents' whereabouts, and he couldn't help but smile, with eyes twinkling as he walked. He wondered what Aunt Mito was like, she had to be an incredible woman if she could raise someone like his dad on her own.

From what he could see on the video, she seemed kind, patient and loving, yet stern. Traits one would need in order to deal with someone like his dad, it would seem. Most people got exaggerated with Gon quite easily, some could hold out a little longer, but in the end, none could really handle him.

Unless you were Killua, of course. Killua was rational, reasonable, a sturdy pillar or rock, someone who could ground Gon, and keep his recklessness in tact. Well, that's what Izuku could tell, anyway; from the video.

"We're here," Tenya stated as they came to a halt.  
In the water, was a large ship; with many passengers and workers bustling about.

Ochaco seemed to sigh in relief . "At least now we get to rest for a little while,"  
Katsuki grunted in agreement and started to walk forward.  
"I'm freaking starving," Denki complained as they boarded the ship.

"We should get something to eat once we dock at Whale Island," Hitoshi told as they all came to rest at a railing.  
"Are you excited, Izuku? You're one step closer to finding your parents," Eijirou questioned curiously.

Izuku smiled down at the water. "I am; a little nervous but mostly excited and eager to see what they're like,"  
"Would your aunt mind that we're about to barge in on her?" Shoto asked, also gazing down at the ocean.

Izuku frowned suddenly, and shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I don't think so. Mom said that she wouldn't, so I assume it'll be okay,"  
They remained quiet most of the time, Hitoshi and Denki actually falling asleep leaned on each other in a corner.

Izuku spent most of his time in his thoughts, only breaking from it to laugh at Katsuki and Shoto; who were having an argument about something, well, it was more Katsuki yelling in Shoto’s ear while the omega stood there, blank faced. Some things never change.

Eijirou tried placating the blond, and eventually succeeded, sighing in relief when Katsuki turned away, a scowl on his face. Shoto moved over to his side, and stared wistfully into the water as Ochaco and Tenya talked.

"Look!" Ochaco called suddenly, pointing into the distance. "There it is!"  
Sounds of awe escaped the six awake teens.  
"It actually looks like a whale from the distance," Eijirou commented in disbelief.

After that, the excitement and eagerness were palpable, and once the ship docked, the teenagers climbed off, occasionally bumping into other passengers.

"Wow!" Ochaco exclaimed, eyes wide as she took in their new surroundings.  
"It's crowded," Denki stated as someone tried to shove passed him.  
They walked a little further away, eyes trailing as vendors called out to them about special prices, the smell of fish nearly overwhelming.

"Okay, so where is your aunt's house?" Denki asked, hands shoved in his pockets as they walked.  
"My mom gave me directions, so I guess we should just follow that," Izuku answered, and started to lead the group.

It took a while, but soon, they reached the house on the hill. Izuku suddenly felt really nervous, his hands sweating and shaking as they neared.  
"Should we have brought a gift?" Tenya asked as they walked up to the door.

"Too late to worry about that now," Denki stated.  
They stood in front of the house, Izuku staring intensely at the wooden door. It was quiet, and he could feel his friends' gazes on him, spurring him on; encouraging.

"Take your time," Shoto murmured behind him.  
Izuku then realised that Shoto probably had at least an inkling of an idea how he felt, having just recently been reunited with his mother after years of separation.

The fact that Katsuki hadn't blown up on him yet spoke volumes of how visibly torn he was. He still felt doubt; was this even the right thing to do? An image of his loving parents flashed in his mind, and it was enough to spur him into action.

Izuku took a deep breath, raised his right hand--the left hung at his side, fist clenched tight--and knocked on the wooden door. It was quiet for a moment, and then they could hear footsteps rush to the door.

"Coming!" A female voice called.  
The door flung open, and Izuku felt his eyes widen. He did not expect this.  
"Hello, can I help you?" Alluka asked.  
She had changed quite a bit from her appearance in the photograph and video. She seemed older, more mature, obviously taller; but not too tall.

She had lost any residual baby fat in her face, though her eyes were still wide, innocent and happy; and her hair had grown out quite a bit. In short, Alluka had grown into a beautiful woman.

She gave Izuku a questioning look, and suddenly, the young alpha remembered she had asked him a question.  
"Uhm! I-yes, we-" he stammered, and Katsuki let out a strange hissing noise behind him. "You're-I mean-! I'm your- You're my- My name is- uhm!" He panicked.

Alluka giggled at his flustered appearance as he stuttered and stammered over his words.  
"Damnit Deku," Katsuki snarled under his breath through clenched teeth.  
"I-!" Izuku squeaked at hearing Katsuki's annoyance, the other teenagers sweat dropped behind him.

Alluka laughed softly again, before a strange look crossed her features and she seemed to start to focus more on Izuku's features.  
"My name is-"  
"Izuku!?" Alluka yelled, blue eyes wide in shock as her mouth hung agape.

"Yes?" Izuku answered, unsure.  
Alluka stared in astonishment for a moment longer before she lunged at Deku, pulling the taller into a bone crushing hug.  
"You finally came!!" She exclaimed as she hugged him.

Izuku was quick to wrap his arms around her, afraid he'd let her fall from the sudden hug. Alluka pulled back quickly, holding Izuku at arms length, eyes roaming over his face.  
"You look just like them! I-I can't believe you're finally here-!" Her last word was cut off by a sudden sob.

Izuku felt panic rise in his chest as Alluka suddenly started to cry, blue eyes glimmering in the sunlight as tears rolled down her red cheeks; she pulled him back into another hug.

Izuku hugged back, feeling a little emotional himself. Alluka looked very similar to Killua, though her hair colour was different, and she wasn't quite as pale; her eyes were nearly the same shade as her brother's.

Alluka pulled back eventually, wiping at her cheeks with a soft chuckle. "I'm sorry," she apologized.  
Izuku shook his head and wiped at his own cheeks. "There's no reason to apologize," he murmured.

Alluka smiled at him as she sniffed, before her eyes trailed behind him. Eijirou subtly wiped at his eyes, Katsuki merely stared at the exchange, feigning disinterest. Ochaco seemed really excited, yet a little emotional, too.

Tenya was much the same, as Hitoshi also merely watched the exchange; as well as Shoto. Denki was smiling almost proudly at them.  
"Are these your friends?" Alluka asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh!" Izuku turned to look behind him, nearly having forgotten about his friends. "Yeah, they are,"  
Alluka smiled as she moved passed Izuku, extending her hand to Shoto first, who was closest. "My name's Alluka, I'm Izuku's aunt!"

Shoto gently took her hand and shook it. "I'm Shoto,"  
Alluka smiled widely as she introduced herself to all of Izuku's friends, getting a wide variety of greetings in return.

"Please, come inside." She gestured to the door as she led them into the house. "Aunt Mito went to go buy some things for the house, she should be back soon," she explained as they walked into the house.

The walls held quite a few photos; which they examined as they walked passed.  
"That's Ging, Gon-kun's dad," Alluka mentioned as they paused at a particular photo.

As they moved on, Izuku's eye caught a particular photo, and he walked to it.  
"Oh, hey it's Leorio and Kurapika," Eijirou said, grinning as he, too, looked at the photo.

The photo was of Kurapika, Leorio, Gon and Killua. Gon was in front, with Kurapika behind him to his right, and next to the blond was Leorio, and Killua in front of him.

Leorio had his arms thrown around both Kurapika and Killua's shoulders. Kurapika looked a little shocked at the man, and Killua looked less then happy, mouth wide with protest as he gripped the man's arm.

Leorio was bent forward slightly, eyes closed as he grinned; and Gon looked up at his friends, mouth wide in a happy grin.  
"Wow, they look really young in this," Denki commented.

"Gon and brother were twelve years old," Alluka stated, smiling fondly at the photo.  
"Just twelve, huh?" Denki mumbled.  
"They look really carefree," Hitoshi noted as he stood at the back of the group, being the tallest.

"No joke," Denki mumbled, before turning and making himself comfortable on the sofa.  
As they all sat down, Alluka opened her mouth to say something, when the front door suddenly opened.

"I'm home," another female voice called.  
Alluka turned around with a look of surprise, before smiling. "Aunt Mito! Come here, quick!"

They could hear footsteps make their way toward them.  
Aunt Mito walked into the room, looking a little tired and quite a bit older as she briefly rummaged through the plastic bag in her hand.

"What's so urgent-?" She cut herself off once her eyes landed on Izuku; the plastic bag slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor, the contents spilling as she moved her hands to cover her mouth, tears glistening in her eyes. "Gon?" She whispered, voice wavering.

Izuku seemed a little uncomfortable; until Mito swallowed, and shook her head. "No," she said. "Izuku,"  
She said his name so softly, they nearly couldn't hear it, but she was already on her way to embrace him with tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I didn't think we'd ever get to see you again," she stated as they hugged, gently rubbing his back.  
"I'm sorry," Izuku apologized.  
Mito shook her head as she pulled back from the hug, cupping his cheeks in her hands.

She smiled softly at him. "I thought for a moment that I could only see Gon in you, but now, I can see a lot of Killua, too,"  
Izuku blushed lightly at this as she pulled back.

"If you're here, then that must mean you're looking for them?" She asked.  
Izuku nodded. "That's right, they told me I would find my first clue here in the video they left me,"

Mito smiled at this, laughing lightly. "Those boys," she muttered to herself as she moved to pick up her shopping which had fallen, only to have the bag presented to her.  
"Here," Katsuki grumbled as he held out the bag.

Mito smiled appreciably at him, taking the bag. "Thank you, sweetie,"  
Denki stifled a laugh into Hitoshi's shoulder as a light blush dusted over Katsuki's cheeks.

Mito led them into the kitchen, Alluka already there making tea. As they sat down, Izuku quickly introduced his friends to Mito; Alluka smiling as she placed the tea down, nodding happily at the varied 'thank you's' she got.

Mito and Alluka smiled as they sipped on their tea, eyes bright and ears eager as they were told the story of how all eight of them met, and became friends.

Alluka eagerly asked questions; what was a professional hero, who was All Might, what was UA like? The group answered eagerly, enjoying the conversation. And after a while, when it grew a bit quiet, Mito shifted the conversation.

"I can't say whether Gon or Killua actually left anything behind, because I don't really know. Maybe looking around in Gon's room would help?" Mito suggested as she gently placed her now empty tea cup on the table.

Izuku felt a little reluctant, but agreed nonetheless, and was led upstairs to his father's old room. Aunt Mito quietly left them there after wishing them luck, she closed the door behind her as she turned away.

"This room is kinda bare," Denki stated as they all started to gingerly rummage around.  
Izuku's eyes caught sight of a few picture frames, and picked one up.

This one was of Killua, Alluka and Gon, standing together while they posed and smiled. Izuku felt a small smile tug at his lips as he placed the frame back down. There was the one from downstairs of Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio.

The other was of Gon and Killua; they seemed a little older, maybe sixteen? They were standing close together, Gon's right arm thrown across Killua's shoulders; grin wide and happy. Killua had a more controlled smile on his lips, though his eyes were bright and happy.

"Deku, look!" Ochaco called suddenly, her voice cutting through the silence.  
Izuku turned to look at her, as well as the other males in the room; and saw that the beta female held an envelope in her hand. "It has your name on it," she stated as she held it out for him.

Izuku blinked in surprise before he took the letter which had his name written on in neat writing. He hesitated a moment, well aware of his friends' eager stares on him; he opened the letter.

Inside, he saw two folded pieces of paper, and pulled out the first. It was folded three times, and held very neat and beautiful handwriting, though it wasn't very long.

_Dear Izuku,_

_If you found this letter, then that means you don't completely hate us, and you're on your way to find the first clue._

_Inside the envelope, you'll find another paper; this one is a map that will lead you to your first real clue. Follow it well, and don't get lost in the forest, and it would be preferable to avoid the animals._

_Good luck, Izuku_

  
Izuku blinked, before smiling and gently took out the other paper, which was indeed a map; hand drawn, it would seem. The map was extremely detailed, and was drawn by his dad, which he could tell because of the notes that were written on the side.

_'Killua and I found a new species of plant here'_

Was the first he saw, and he couldn't help but smile widely. Looks like they were going to explore the island tomorrow.

A sudden knock on the door grabbed their attention, and only then did Izuku notice that his friends were reading over his shoulder.  
Alluka poked her head into the room, smiling. "Dinner's ready!" She mentioned.

The group stared briefly at her.  
"Oh! Right, thank you very much," Izuku replied with a sheepish look.  
Alluka nodded, still smiling as she vanished from the door.

"So," Denki began, stretching the word. "Are we exploring the island tomorrow?"  
Hitoshi rubbed the back of his neck, a tired look on his face. "This trip is already so exhausting,"

"We should get some rest, then, if we're going to do some exploring," Shoto stated, and started to walk to the door.  
Izuku nodded and turned to follow as Tenya said, arms chopping the air. "First! A balanced meal would be most important!"

Mito's cooking was really good, similar in taste to Inko's, Izuku noted as he smiled around his bite of food. Briefly, he wonders when last Inko and Mito had spoken, since his mom told him they talked a lot. Did Mito suspect that they were coming?

"Hey, Aunt Mito?" Denki asked, breaking the silence, not seeming bothered that he had just called the woman aunt.  
Mito looked up at him and raised a questioning brow, choosing not to say anything about his choice of words.

"Yes?" She asked, curious.  
"I've been wondering, everyone's been talking about it, but I don't actually know what it means to be a Hunter, or what it is, actually," he stated.

Both of Mito's brows rose at this, before smiling at him. "Well, Hunters are people who have proven themselves to be elite individuals, through taking the Hunter Exam. If you pass this Exam, you receive a license that allows you to go almost anywhere in the world, and do almost anything you want,"

"Most Hunters devote themselves to finding priceless items, mystical places or unseen wonders of the world. A Hunter's job is not just the above mentioned, true Hunters dedicate themselves to protecting knowledge, people and nature," Mito explained wisely.

"There are a lot of different things included in being a hunter," Alluka added, giggling a little at the awed looks on their faces.  
"That sounds freaking awesome!" Eijirou said enthusiastically.

Mito smiled as she watched the other nine people around her converse, feeling happy, yet a little sadness as well at knowing that Gon and Killua couldn't be a part of this right now.

She couldn't help but want to laugh at how similar this was to when Gon went looking for Ging, and yet, at the same time, it was entirely different. Ging willingly gave up a life with Gon, while Killua and Gon had little other choice but to give up a future with their child.

Mito frowned. She could still clearly remember their devastated faces when they came here after leaving Izuku with Inko. Mito had never seen either of the two cry so much or so hard, and for a small while, she had feared that the anguish would tear their relationship apart.

Her fears were put to rest, though, as the two persevered, and become even closer. Still though, that heartache, having to say goodbye to a young Izuku without being able to tell him why and then leaving on a life threatening hunt; must have been hard.

They would be proud of Izuku, though. He made a lot of good friends, he's happy and thriving; and now, all he needs is his real parents to make him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little stuck and would like some of your opinions, for those of you who have commented, or feel like answering. In the comments, someone mention that they're interested in seeing how I would mix nen and quirks.
> 
> I'm stuck because I'm not sure how well quirks and nen would mix in the first place? Would it even benefit them to learn nen? And if they do, it starts a whole new round of questions.
> 
> What would their nen type be? Since because One for All--for example--is basically enhancing ones strength and speed. But if you think about an enhancers typical personality type--simple and determined--it doesn't really fit Izuku.
> 
> While Izuku is determined, he isn't simple at all, like most enhancers in Hunter x Hunter.
> 
> So I would like to know if you guys think I should have them learn nen, and if so, what nen types they would have?
> 
> Also, thank you all so much for the reads, kudos, comments and continued support!! I am so grateful to you all!


	8. Reasons

It was early morning when they set out to explore with a backpack of food; Mito telling them that it might take them a while to explore, and that they should go prepared.

Mito waved behind them as they set out after eating a large breakfast, both energized and excited for the adventure to come. Or so it had started, but turns out, none of them were really outdoorsy.

A sudden very loud and angry scream cut through the forest, causing birds to take flight and skittish animals to run away.  
"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY GET US LOST WITH A MAP, DEKU!!!" Katsuki screamed.

"I-I, uhm, we're not lost, Kacchan!" Izuku tried, and failed, to calm his friend down, when they were, indeed, lost.  
Another angered yell, followed short by a few mild explosions, had both Shoto and Hitoshi sighing in exasperation.

"IF YOU TWO KEEP SNAPPING AT EACH OTHER IT'LL TAKE ALL FUCKING DAY!!" Denki snapped at them, electricity crawling on his skin as he yelled at the two alphas.  
"Would the three of you calm down?" Tenya asked, voice holding authority as well as exasperation.

"NO!!" Denki and Katsuki yelled simultaneously at the beta.  
"Cut it out!" Shoto rose his voice suddenly, brow furrowed in anger.   
The four fighting friends stilled, and finally turned away from each other, and ended their squabbling.

Shoto sighed harshly, feeling annoyed. This trip would end a disaster if they continued on like this, and they haven't even found their first clue yet. Hitoshi raised his hand and raked his fingers through Shoto’s hair, knowing that it would calm the omega somewhat.

Shoto started purring softly, appreciative.  
"We found it!" Ochaco yelled, waving from where she and Eijirou stood.  
They stood on a large tree root that had started to grow out of the ground, smiles on their faces as they waved their friends over.

"Fucking finally," Katsuki grumbled under his breath as he started to walk in that direction; hands shoved in his pockets.  
The group clambered over the tree root, and came upon a nice clearing; trees surrounding them in a near perfect circle.

"Wow," Denki mumbled as they took in their surroundings.  
"So, the X is around," Ochaco stretched the word out as she took a few steps into the clearing, holding the map. "Here!" She stated, victorious.

They had followed the map to a location that had a large X on it, and it took them nearly half a day. Eijirou took it upon himself to use his hardening quirk in order to start digging. A few minutes in, he came upon a wooden box, similar to the one Izuku already had.

"Here," Eijirou said with a smile as he handed the box over to Izuku, wiping his hands on his pants.  
"Thank you so much," Izuku spoke sincerely.  
They all gathered around as Izuku opened the box, and found another envelope, along with a strange ring.

Izuku inspected the ring, noting that it had strange symbols carved on the inside of the metal. Sharing a look with his friends, all of them seemed just as clueless as he was. Shrugging, Izuku opened the envelope. Inside, there were two pieces of paper again.

Pulling one out, Izuku opened it to reveal another handwritten letter, though the writing seemed a little different.

_Izuku,_

_This clearing is really special to me, it's where I spent most of my time after Killua and I separated when we were fourteen._

_I trained a lot here in order to get my nen back to the way it used to be, before I threw it all away for a power boost in order to kill Pitou._

_Revenge is a terrible thing, really, it only ends up causing not only pain to yourself, but the people you care about, too._

_I learned this the hard way. In my darkened mind-set, nothing but avenging Kite on my mind, I ended up hurting Killua so much, he felt the need to leave, to distance himself from me in order to heal._

_I don't blame him, what I did was awful._

_I came here, in order to restore my nen back to full strength, and it was also here, when I was sixteen, that I realised my true feelings for Killua._

_There's another map that marks the next place you'll find a clue, take care and stay safe. I'll tell you more in the next letter._

_Good luck,_   
_Gon_

"He wants us to go further into the forest?" Denki asked as they all read the letter over Izuku's shoulder.  
"I'm more curious to know who Pitou was? Did he say he killed this person?" Ochaco asked, her tone concerned.

Katsuki frowned as he said: "He did, he said it casually, too, like it's a normal thing,"  
The group shared a slightly uneasy look, before they decided to move on to their next destination.

With Ochaco and Eijirou leading the way from the get go, the group arrived at their next destination a lot faster than the first. This time, they were stood atop a cliff, with a great view of the ocean before them. Eijirou dug up the wooden box again, and, same as the other two, there were two papers, one a map, and the other, a letter.

_Izuku,_

_That ring you got in the first box was given to me by Ging, my dad. It was back when Killua and I were on our adventure to look for him._

_Killua didn't have anything he wanted to do, back then. This is where we promised to stay together, forever. For nearly two years we didn't keep that promise, because of what I did. But when we were sixteen, we reunited._

_It was a little awkward at first, we had to relearn how to be together again, especially since we were older, and after having presented as alpha and omega, there were a few confusing instincts thrown in._

_But we managed, and after a few months of traveling together again, some things happened, and we finally confessed to each other._

_Your next letter will tell you more,_   
_Good luck, Izuku._

Most of their day went like this, with Eijirou and Ochaco leading the way to the next, beautiful destination, where Eijirou would dig up another box, which held another letter and map.

The letters mostly consisted of short telling’s of something Gon and Killua did, but never really had anything to do with the previous letter. The group felt uneasy, as Gon never once explained what happened to this Pitou person, yet kept talking about this 'something' he did to Killua, without actually explaining what it was.

There was a letter that explained how Gon had asked Killua to be his mate, his forever, and how Killua had blushed crimson, which was very cute, according to Gon. He even explained when they had decided to have Izuku, deliberately avoiding telling them more about what had happened when they were fourteen, yet constantly brought it up.

Izuku felt very confused and concerned about this, as the next map lead them back to Aunt Mito's house. Did they ever really sort through what had happened? It sounded a lot like what happened still bothers Gon, and maybe even Killua, too.

It was dark by the time they arrived, and they were positively exhausted, but none of the clues they had received gave them even the slightest idea as to where to go next.

"Oh, you're back!" Mito called in surprise as they entered the house, filthy and exhausted. "So, how did it go?" She asked curiously.  
"Fucking shit," Katsuki mumbled.  
"Uhm! It was fine! We didn’t really find that many helpful clues," Izuku mentioned, voice drowning out Katsuki's answer.

Mito frowned a bit. "Well that's too bad. Dinner won't be ready for a while, so why don't you kids go clean up a bit?" She suggested.  
Izuku nodded with a smile and disappeared upstairs.

  


* * *

  


"I feel like something's missing," Ochaco spoke as they were all lounging about after bathing.  
"Yeah, Gon's sanity," Katsuki stated as he scrolled through his phone.  
He received a smack with a pillow for that. "Don't say that!" Denki hissed between his teeth.

Katsuki snorted a little, but kept quiet nonetheless. Izuku was talking with his mom on the phone, though he sounded a little distracted as he talked with her. His mind kept going back to the letters they had received.

There had to be another one, his journey couldn't just end here; and he didn't know where to go from here. Izuku stared at that one photo of Killua, Gon, Leorio and Kurapika as he talked to his mom.

His eyes widened suddenly, however, as realisation hit him. He quickly told his mom that he had to go and that he'd call her back later. Once he hung up, Izuku bolted up the stairs towards his father's old room.

Mito leaned out of the kitchen and shared a confused look with Izuku's friends, before jerking her head in the direction of the stairs, indicating that they should follow him.

Reluctantly, they followed Izuku up the stairs.  
"What now, Deku?" Katsuki asked as he walked through the door.  
Izuku looked up at him, a small smile on his lips, the previous letters in hand.

"I think I figured it out," he told.  
"Figured what out?" Denki asked as Hitoshi closed the door behind them.  
"Where the next letter is," Izuku explained simply as he stood up from his seat on the bed.

"Explain," Katsuki demanded.  
"At first, I didn't really think anything of it, but then I realised, in every letter, Gon always has at least one sentence that says 'back then,' or 'when we were twelve/fourteen' and 'while Killua and I were separated,'" he paused.

Izuku started walking to the desk. "Even when none of those remarks fit in with the contents of the letter, he always had something that referenced to when they were young, before their separation, and what's something in here that's obviously before their separation?" Izuku asked with a bright smile.

Katsuki's eyes widened as realization hit. "The photo," he stated.  
Izuku nodded, turned, and took a hold of two framed pictures. "I think the next letter is in either one of these," he said as he held up the photo of Killua, Gon, Leorio and Kurapika with his right hand, and in his left he held the one with Killua, Alluka and Gon.

They watched with bated breath as Izuku opened the back of the frame of the photo in his right hand, but found it empty. Their anxiety was really high as Izuku opened the other, holding his breath as he opened it.

There, fitting snugly in the back, sat an envelope. Collectively, they all let out a breath of relief as Izuku took the envelope out, a happy and relieved smile on his lips. The envelope was rather thick, and felt a little heavy in his hand as he moved closer to his friends so they could all read together.

With eager fingers, Izuku opened the envelope, a confused noise leaving his throat as he reached in; and pulled out a single key. The group stared at the key in confusion. Izuku could only shrug as he gripped the it and pulled out the letter.

_Izuku,_

_Congratulations, you found your first clue! I was a little worried you might not find it, but I bet you noticed the hints I left in the other letters. You're probably smart, like Killua._

_You'll find your second clue at The Heaven's Arena, where you'll have to fight Hisoka. We sort of promised him a fight with you when you're older, as payment for him keeping your birth a secret from Illumi._

_I hope you actually can fight, but considering who your parents are, I bet you like fighting, at least from time to time._

_You probably have a lot of questions, because of what I told you in the other letters. I guess I should tell you what happened, but not all of it. I'll leave some things for when you find us, because I won't be able to explain them as well in a letter._

_When Killua and I were fourteen, we went into this game called Greed Island, to look for my dad. I'll explain most of what happened there to you later, but long story short, we used this one card to find Ging, who we thought was a player named Nigg._

_When we got there, we instead found Kite, Ging's student. We decided then to help Kite with these new species of ants he had been observing. The ant Queen started to eat humans, and gave birth to an army of Chimera Ant Soldiers._

_Pitou was one of these soldiers. She was one of the King's royal guards, one of the strongest foes we've ever faced._

_Pitou found us in NGL, where the Queen had built her home, and took off Kite's arm in one hit. I wanted to fight, but I wasn't strong enough, and would have held Kite back even further if Killua hadn't knocked me out and carried me to safety._

_I later found out that Pitou was controlling Kite, after she mutilated his body, and turned him into a weapon of war. A few of us infiltrated the King's palace, where we would try to take down all the royal guards while the chairman dealt with the King._

_I don't really want to tell you through the letter exactly what I had said, but know that I said terrible things to Killua, and in the end, I stupidly left alone with Pitou so that she could heal Kite._

_I should have taken Killua with me. I regret not bringing him along with me, because if I had, I know he wouldn't of allowed me to make the most reckless decision of my life._

_Fact is, I didn't take him, because I was being selfish, and stupid, and because of this, I nearly died, nearly lost my nen permanently, but most importantly, I lost Killua._

_I'll explain everything better later, but Pitou was the one who killed Kite, and I felt so guilty, that I pushed myself too far, and killed Pitou. I know it sounds bad, and it was, it still is._

_But as I said, I'll explain better once you find us. Just keep in mind, Izuku, that the Chimera Ants, were the most vicious and powerful beings we ever had to face._

_I hope that what I told you won't make you think any less of me, but I guess I won't blame you if it did. But please, don't change your mind on finding us, if not for the both of us, at least do it for Killua._

_Good luck on the rest of your journey, Izuku, and I hope we get to see you soon._

_Gon._

  


* * *

  


Dinner was a quiet affair that night, the teens mostly caught up in their thoughts. They had known, based on that one clip in the video, that what had happened in Gon and Killua's past was bad, but they didn't realise just how bad.

While they don't know anything about the Chimera Ants, it still weighed on their conscience, knowing that Gon had killed someone out of revenge, and could speak almost casually about it.

They also didn't know what their next destination would be like, and they couldn't help but feel a sense of anxiety. How many more dark secrets were they going to find out about Izuku's parents?

Mito seemed to notice the thick tension in the air, and decided to break it. She finished her food, and sat back in her chair as she started to think of some good memories she could tell them about.

"I remember," she started, gaining all their attention. "The first time Gon brought Killua home." A smile tugged at her lips as she thought. "Killua was the first ever friend Gon brought home, but he was so shy, in his own special way,"

"He stammered a bit when I started talking to him the first time, and he always blushed whenever anyone complimented him." She could barely stifle a laugh. "Killua's the only one that could keep up with Gon-- as energetic as that boy was--he was able to keep Gon in check; keep him safe,"

She sighed with a smile. "Killua was just as energetic and athletic as Gon, and I think it's part of the reason why they got along so well." She suddenly started to laugh. "The first night they stayed here, Killua took over Gon's bed, but instead of sleeping on the futon, Gon slept in bed next to Killua, and from what I could tell, that became a regular occurrence,"

"They were close, they still are, I believe," Mito told, staring at the table.  
"Uhm," Izuku started timidly. "When was the last time you saw them?" He asked.

Mito blinked at him, before a thoughtful look crossed her features. "Five, no, six years ago," she answered.   
"Six years?!" Denki exclaimed in shock.

Mito nodded, expression solemn.   
"They could only visit because they were nearby; they had a week off, and decided to spend three days here before they headed back to Kite," Alluka explained, a sad look on her face.

"When they got here, they were bruised and battered; we spent about an hour patching them up before they passed out on the sofa. That was the first time we've seem them since they were ordered to go on this hunt," Mito explained.

"This hunt? What do you mean?" Katsuki asked, though it almost sounded like a demand.  
Mito didn't seem bothered, already used to the blond alpha's behaviour.

"They were ordered by the higher ups to go on an extermination hunt with Kite and his team. It's the reason why they had to ask Inko to take care of you," she explained, a sad look on her face.

The teens suddenly sat up straighter, eager to learn at least part of the reason why Izuku was left behind.  
"Do you know what the hunt is?" Shoto asked politely.  
Mito nodded once, she could tell this was something they were all curious about. "Extermination of the Chimera Ants,"

A heavy tension filled the room then, as Mito took a moment to look over their expressions. It varied from shock, to confusion, anger and worry.  
"I thought they took care of them though?" Ochaco asked curiously.

"They did," Alluka stated, nodding. "From what brother and Gon-kun told us, they had to leave to go and exterminate the Chimera Ants somewhere vast, and that it took a while for them to track them down. Before they came here, they were trying to prevent the birth of a new King, but ultimately failed,”

"It's the reason why the hunt is taking so long, because they can't find all the new Chimera Ants that had been born, and they were ordered to exterminate them all. They decided to leave the King for last, because he's the most powerful, and brother said he thinks he might be more powerful than the previous King," Alluka explained, a look of concentration on her face.

The room was quiet for a moment, the teens taking in the new information. Judging from what they knew about what had happened the last time Gon and Killua faced the Chimera Ants; it would explain why they had left Izuku with Inko, instead of taking him with.

Izuku could easily have been used as a hostage, or maybe even killed in front of his parents; and who knew how that would have ended. Izuku did feel a little more relieved, though, now that he knows why they had to leave him behind.

And if it was an order from higher ups, they really didn't have a choice. Izuku still felt sad that they had to leave in the first place, but he knew he'd get over it. It wasn't their fault, nor was it their choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful to you all, and to everyone who gave their opinions on the whole nen and quirk thing, it really helped a lot!
> 
> I won't be able to update this weekend, but I will try my best to write more chapters and hopefully finish this fic sooner for all the curious souls!
> 
> Thanks to all your comments and support, I have finally figured out where I want to take this fic and how to end it; it's just a matter of typing now!
> 
> Thank you all again, and I hope you enjoyd this chapter!


	9. A Sky Full of Stars

By the time they had been on Whale Island for a week, Mito could tell the teens were starting to get a little restless. Although it felt nostalgic and calming to have so many energetic and rambunctious teens in her house, Mito knew it was time for them to part.

Although she would miss the light, sunny feeling they created while they were there, so reminiscent of the times Gon and Killua stayed with her, the fact was; Mito's house wasn't meant to house ten people at once.

Mito paused in her chopping and glanced up, out the window; and smiled. Izuku and his friends were currently outside training, wrestling or sunbathing. They never really strayed too far into the woods, because it was apparently a disaster the first time they went, according to Bakugo.

Mito watched as Izuku started to laugh from where he sat beside Shinso and Uraraka; Kaminari had managed to throw Bakugo onto his back, and he was gloating about it.

"They're so energetic," Alluka's voice cut through the silence of the kitchen.  
"They are," Mito agreed as Alluka moved to stand beside her.  
The two watched in silence as Katsuki was seemingly throwing a fit on the grass, before whipping around to growl at Shoto.

They could faintly hear Katsuki yell 'ICY-HOT!!' and it caused them to laugh together after they shared a look.  
"I'm going to miss them," Alluka told softly after their bouts of laughter quieted down.

Mito smiled sadly at the group, nodding. "Me too, but we can't keep them here, sadly," she stated.  
Alluka nodded in agreement, though her lower lip trembled slightly. "I,I want them to find Gon and brother, so that we can see them again, too,"

Mito turned her head to watch as the younger started to rub furiously at her eyes, trying her very best not to burst into tears.  
"Alluka," Mito said softly, eyes stinging.

Alluka looked up at her then, the area surrounding her eyes were red with irritation at her insistent rubbing, blue eyes shining with unshed tears.  
"We miss Killua," she stated, and promptly started to cry.

Mito moved forward to wrap her arms around the younger, pulling her in for a tight hug; and buried her face into Alluka's dark hair.  
"It'll be okay," Mito whispered as she rubbed up and down Nanika's back, ignoring her own hot tears falling down her cheeks. "You'll see him again soon, I'm sure,"

Izuku watched the two women hug from his seat on the soft grass with saddened eyes, a frown tugging at his lips. His shirt clung to his back, damp with sweat; his wild curls were much the same. His friends had stilled to watch the scene, well aware that the two had been watching them.

Izuku sometimes forgot how hard it must be for them. While Gon and Killua were his birth parents, it didn't change the fact that he didn't know them at all, and didn't share a bond with either of them. But for Mito and Alluka, who both knew them, raised them or grew up with them; shared a deep bond with them, it had to be extremely painful.

They must miss them so much. Izuku bit the inside of his cheek, and forced himself to look away from the scene. It was quiet as a heavy feeling settled around them.  
"I, I want to talk to you guys, a little later," Izuku voiced, breaking the silence.

"What about?" Iida asked curiously.  
Izuku bit his lips, eyebrows drawn into a frown. "It's...about my parents and what we should do next," he mentioned.  
He could feel their gazes on him, but decided against elaborating further.

It was quiet once more when Izuku decided to glance up again, and noted that Alluka and Mito were back to working in the kitchen. Deciding it a good enough time, Izuku stood up, briefly brushing off the back of his shorts as he walked into the house.

"Aunt Mito?" He spoke gently, feeling a little hesitant.  
Mito glanced up at him once before smiling, never once stilling her chopping. "Yes, what is it?" She asked kindly.  
Izuku hesitated a moment. "Uhm, well, we're going to go explore a little again, if that's alright?"

Mito paused and looked at him curiously before she smiled again. "At least let me pack you guys some lunch first," she replied as she started to move about the kitchen.  
Izuku nodded, smiling shyly. "That would be great, thank you,"

Izuku went back outside as the two women got busy, not wanting to get in the way.   
"Ugh," Katsuki groaned, moving to stretch an arm above his head, fingers pressed together in order to block the sun.

He was laying on his back in the grass, yet the sun was so bright that he could not relax and hopefully fall asleep. Even as he clenched his eyes shut, the sun still managed to bother him, and there was no way for him to fall asleep with his arm held above him.

Katsuki opened one eye, watching as Izuku moved to plop back down in his seat next to Hitoshi and Ochaco. Denki was currently using the indigo haired alpha's shoulder as a pillow, dozing off into sleep.

Shoto was stood a few feet away, near the cliff, just staring into the distance, deep in thought with his hands deep in his pockets. For a brief moment, Katsuki wondered how the omega wasn't dying of heat with his dark jeans and black t-shirt.

Katsuki felt like dying, and he was only wearing a tank top and shorts. He suddenly realised that Shoto was probably using his quirk to cool down his body temperature, and felt a little jealous. Shoto would never be forced to deal with freezing cold or boiling hot temperatures with that quirk of his.

Katsuki groaned again, his blond hair damp with sweat; skin slick with it, too. He felt like he was going to spontaneously combust if he didn't cool down.  
"Hey snowflake," he called, gaining Shoto's attention. "C'mere." He gestured with one hand for Shoto to come to him.

Shoto raised a brow before he walked over to Katsuki, sitting down by the blond's head when instructed, and suddenly had a lap full of blond alpha. Shoto blinked in surprise, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Katsuki as the blond settled on his lap, sighing in relief.

Shoto frowned a little at how damp the back of Katsuki's shirt was.  
" 'S so hot," Katsuki grumbled, complaining.  
Shoto activated his quirk in order to cool Katsuki down, smiling a soft smile as the alpha sighed in relief, and started to relax in his arms.

Katsuki rumbled deep in his chest as he relaxed, enjoying the feeling of Shoto's cool hand rubbing up and down his back. Shoto started to purr along with him, and the two stayed like that for a while.

Katsuki straddling Shoto's legs, arms loosely hanging around his shoulders; cheek gently pressed into the crook of the omega's neck. Shoto's left arm hugged his waist gently whilst his right rubbed up and down his back; head leaned gently into Katsuki's.

It was quite easy to forget how much the two had disliked each other at the beginning of high school.

Katsuki grunted, and nuzzled into Shoto's neck, using his strength to gently guide the omega into laying down. Katsuki rolled off of Shoto, pulling the other with him until they were laying on their sides, facing one another.

Shoto purred haltingly as Katsuki started to scent him. The two were far enough from the others and didn't attract much attention. Katsuki rumbled as he gently started to rub his wrist and hand all over Shoto's body.

Katsuki's rumbling grew louder as he started to press kisses on Shoto's neck, gently nipping the skin when Shoto moaned softly and started to purr louder. Katsuki's lips started to trail up his jaw as Shoto started to return his scenting.

Katsuki moved his right arm in order for Shoto to rest his head on his bicep, hand gently carding through dual coloured hair as his left hand continued trailing all over the omega's body.

Katsuki planted a kiss to the corner of Shoto's lips, enjoying the sound of his purring and the gentle feel of Shoto's right hand moving up and down his side, his left gently gripping Katsuki's tank top.

Shoto licked his lips, an invitation for the alpha to close the distance between them, which he did. Katsuki allowed a soft groan to slip passed his lips as the two kissed, starting slow and soft, steadily growing deeper and more heated.

The alpha's left hand moved to cup the side of Shoto's neck as the omega moved closer, pressing their bodies together. Katsuki moved to tangle their legs together; the two occasionally broke the kiss to breathe before diving back in.

"Really?" Hitoshi asked, exasperated.  
Izuku turned to look at him curiously. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
Hitoshi jerked his head back, gesturing in front of him. Izuku followed his gaze, and sputtered.  
"K-Kacchan!" Izuku blushed as he stammered.

"Are they seriously making out here?" Eijirou asked fondly.  
Iida gasped, almost overdramatic, as he stood to his feet, arms chopping at the air. "Bakugo, Todoroki, now is not the time for that!!" He shouted.

Katsuki pulled away from the kiss, running his hand through Shoto's hair when the omega whined, tilted his head back to glare heatedly at Iida; and snarled. "Fuck off, four eyes, I can do whatever I want!!"

Tenya gaped a little, before chopping his right arm again as he attempted to reply. "There is a time and place-"  
"C'mon guys, save it for later?" Kirishima suggested, cutting Tenya's futile retaliation off.

Katsuki bared his teeth, but whatever he was about to snap was cut off when the door opened, and Mito strolled out with a picnic basket, a blanket folded on top.  
"Here you go, Izuku," Mito voiced as she handed him the basket.

"Oh! Thank you so much, Aunt Mito," Izuku replied sincerely as he took the basket from her.  
Mito smiled, spared a curious glance at the cuddling couple a few feet away; before turning back to Izuku. "You kids be careful out there, okay?"

Izuku nodded. "We will, thank you again," he voiced.  
Mito smiled again and nodded, before turning around and went back into the house. Hitoshi gently shook Denki awake, helping the groggy omega to his feet.

Katsuki groaned before he stood, reaching out a hand to pull Shoto to his feet; the group started to follow after Izuku as he led them to wherever he wanted to talk.

It was mostly quiet as he led them through the woods, the only sounds that of birds and bugs chirping and buzzing; sticks and twigs breaking beneath their feet.

Izuku led them to the cliff that had an amazing view of the ocean, where Killua had said he'd follow Gon until he found his own thing to do. Izuku smiled as the ocean's breeze flittered across his skin; and set down the basket.

Ochaco helped him spread out the large blanket, placing the basket in the middle. The group clambered on, relaxing into the blanket; the breeze cool on their heated skin.

It was quiet for a while as they sat in the sun, taking in the sight of the glimmering ocean. Izuku felt, for some strange reason, as if he were closer to his parents here.

"Talk to us, man," Eijirou spoke softly, breaking the silence.  
Izuku closed his eyes, lips still pulled into a soft, yet saddened smile. "I know that what we read is concerning," he started, gaze lowering to his lap, smile falling from his lips.

"And I understand that it might bother some of you--it bothers me-- however, I still haven't changed my mind, I'm still going to find them. Somehow, my dad--Gon--doesn't strike me as the type of person who'd kill just anyone, there had to be a reason," Izuku spoke, a determined look entered his eyes.

"He said Pitou was a Chimera Ant soldier, vicious; a monster. Though I don't think it's okay to kill someone, I want to at least know the reason why before I decide whether or not to be disturbed." Izuku glanced at his friends, biting his lip.

"And I'd understand completely if none of you still want to go on this journey with me. It could get really dangerous, and I don't want any of you getting hurt because of me. So if you want to go home, that's fine," Izuku continued to mutter.

"You're spouting word vomit," Katsuki cut him off.  
Izuku stopped mumbling, smiling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry," he apologized.  
"You're worrying about nothing, Izuku," Denki stated, eyes bright and smile sincere. "No matter what happens, we'll still go with you,"

Eijirou nodded with a bright smile. "That's what friends are for, right?" He asked sincerely.  
"It'd be completely pointless to back out now," Katsuki added.  
"Besides, we'd never want you to do this on your own!" Ochaco stated.

Izuku could feel tears gather in his eyes. "Thank you guys, so much," he said, bringing his arm to his eyes, and wiped furiously.  
"You seriously need to cool it with the waterworks," Katsuki grumbled.

The group gathered wood to create a fire, and sat around it as they talked and ate; watching the sun set slowly. They moved the blanket a little closer to the fire, and sat in awe as they watched the stars.

They eventually laid down, pointing out constellations, with Denki and Eijirou pointing out stupid things they could see in the stars.   
"I've never seen so many before," Shoto stated.

They spent hours, just laying together and watching the stars, and Izuku wondered--as cliché as it might seem--if his parents were watching the same stars. He smiled up at the moon, before closing his eyes, trying to imagine his parents laying there with him.

That it was Killua's shoulder he was resting his head against, instead of Eijirou's; his parent's body heat and scent surrounding him instead of his friend's. That instead of Kacchan's side pressing against his, it was his father's.

Izuku opened his eyes, staring sadly at the beautiful display of stars in front of him. He couldn't imagine it. He felt sad, yet at the same time, content. He knew, deep down, that he'd find his parents, and create all the memories he could possibly want with them.

Staring at the darkened sky, Izuku couldn't help but compare the moon to Killua's skin, and the stars to his eyes. Gon was like the sun, bright, happy and warm, while Killua was like the moon, calm, cool and comforting.

It was with these thoughts that he managed to fall asleep, feeling safe under the moon and surrounded by the warmth of his friends, lulled to sleep by their even breathing, nearly perfectly in sync.

 

* * *

 

 

"Promise me that when you find them, you'll bring them with you for another visit?" Aunt Mito asked as she embraced Izuku, arms wrapped tightly around him.  
Izuku gave her a gentle squeeze. "I promise I will," he vowed.

Mito's eyes were watering, though she refused to let the tears fall. Izuku and his friends had stayed with her and Alluka for nearly two weeks, and it was time for them to get going again; she understood that.

Mito wiped away a stray tear as it slid down her cheek, pulling back from the hug; she gave Izuku a once over, committing his features to memory.  
"Nanika and I really miss brother, so you should promise us, too!" Alluka added from where she was sharing a hug with Eijirou.

"Wait, Nanika?" Denki asked, but was promptly ignored.  
The others in the group were hugged, too; Katsuki put up a fuss, but was eventually forced into the hugging though be clearly didn't enjoy it.

The group shared their final goodbyes before boarding the ship that would sail them away from Aunt Mito and Alluka; and Gon's childhood. The group stood at the railing, waving at Aunt Mito and Alluka as the ship started sailing; until they could no longer see the two women.

Izuku stared as Whale Island grew further and further away in the distance; and felt his heart tug painfully. He felt guilty for leaving the two behind; he wished they could come with him, or maybe they could come visit Japan.

That sounded like it could be fun. Izuku felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips; and promised to himself. Once he found his parents, he would reunite everyone, and they could at least see each other again before they all decided on what to do.

 

* * *

 

 

"Holy shit," Katsuki whispered in awe.  
Izuku shared the sentiment, head craned back to try and see the very top of the tower. Heaven's Arena was the fourth tallest building in the world, and Izuku felt complete awe as he stared.

They had seen the building as they flew over it, but it didn't truly register how tall the building was until they stood at it's base. They couldn't even see the top, no matter how far back they leaned.

Alluka had told them where they could find Heaven's Arena, and had booked their flights for them, too. She told them that she had visited the place with her brother once, when she had begged him to train her.

He had taken her, told her to reach the two hundredth floor, sat back and watched as she took six months to do so. Only then did he start teaching her how to use nen, as it was required to fight with from then on.

Alluka advised them to try and find two people, Wing and Zushi. Wing had apparently been the one to teach Gon and Killua, and might be willing to help them in their fights and better explain the uses of nen.

Denki had asked why she didn't just explain it to them, and Alluka responded sheepishly that she wasn't that good a teacher. She then proceeded to explain how some things worked at Heaven's Arena, so that they didn't go in completely clueless.

Now, here they stood, preparing to fight their way up to the two hundredth floor and above, in order to find and fight Hisoka, and their next clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful to you all and your continued support! This fic is actually doing a lot better than I ever could have imagined, it's making me so excited and motivated!
> 
> I try to write ahead before I actually post anything new--I like to stay four chapters ahead--so I just finished writing and editing chapter 13, which is why I'm updating now. I'll post the next chapter after I finish with chapter 14.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting, it's keeping me inspired and motivated!


	10. So Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next, we get a little look at how Katsuki, Eijirou, Izuku and Shoto got together.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and commenting! I really appreciate it! All your comments keep me motivated!
> 
> I really hope you guys like this chapter and the next, if not, feel free to tell me what you think.

_Izuku remembers the day he presented as alpha quite clearly. He was fourteen, just before he started at UA. His sense of smell had already been a little keen, but the moment he presented, he could instantly smell the grass, flowers, trees; anything really._

_It was how he could smell his mom was a beta, but also that something was off about her smell. He had read that when you present, and smell your parents' true scent for the first time; it would fill you with a sense of comfort and warmth._

_His mother's scent made him feel uneasy, and a deep longing that he just could not explain. And so, once he started making friends at UA, he could feel himself grow a little distant from her, but he just could not explain why he didn't want to be near her at times._

_Kacchan presented as alpha, too. Izuku was not surprised, as Kacchan had the characteristics for a classic alpha; violent, ill tempered and dominant. He guesses it's one of the reasons why they fight so much, because they're both alphas, with a previous dislike for each other only adding fuel to the fire._

_Izuku was happy though, to see his old friend gain new ones, too, without having to change and become someone he's not. Not that Kacchan would change for anyone, or so they thought._

_Whenever Kacchan was with Kirishima and Kaminari, he grew soft, his rough edges softening so as not to scare off the omega in the group. It wasn't as obvious as one might think, but Katsuki's smile would slip into a small, controlled tilt of the lips, instead of his usual wide, wild display of teeth._

_His eyes would soften, as well as his frown, and he would look like a perfect, protective and loving alpha. His behaviour mellowed out more after their fight and Katsuki learned of his and All Might's secret._

_He started to become more of a team player, and a little less snappy. Little by little, Katsuki started to change. He was still his snappy self, but he was different. Izuku found himself regularly being able to hold a civil conversation with the other alpha._

_Being able to talk openly with his childhood friend again, had caused a flutter in his chest, and butterflies in his stomach. He was overjoyed, because Kacchan meant so much to him, and not having him as a friend, broke his heart._

_Until one day--on a Sunday--Izuku was relaxing in the common room with Tenya, Ochaco and Shoto, when he just suddenly realised, he had a crush on Kacchan._

_The realisation had him snap his jaw shut in the middle of a sentence, stare wide eyed at the wall behind Shoto's head; his body frozen. What was he supposed to do with that?! He couldn't have feelings for Kacchan, it would ruin everything!_

_Kacchan was sitting with his friends at a table nearby, and he was shouting something at Sero; and Izuku felt overwhelmed. Tugging at his hair, Izuku let out a screech that drew everyone's attention._

_"Deku?" Ochaco asked in surprise and concern._  
_"This isn't happening right now!" Izuku yelled, before he bolted from the room, leaving everyone stunned and confused._

_Izuku started to avoid Kacchan as much as possible after that, but it was hard. He didn't want to ruin his newfound friendship with the other alpha, but he knew his feelings would get in the way. Just the few times he did talk to Kacchan after, had him stuttering and blushing like a fool._

_Of course, Kacchan being himself, figured it out far too quickly and allowed Izuku time to comprehend his feelings before he confronted the timid alpha. It happened in the kitchen at three in the morning on a Saturday._

_It was a chilly spring night, summer fast approaching them, the cold tile of the kitchen stung his bare feet as he made himself some tea. Izuku could hear someone walking up behind him, but didn't think much of it at first, far too deep in his thoughts, until the familiar scent reached him._

_Izuku turned around, gulping audibly at the sight of Katsuki leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, a frown tugging at his lips._  
_"K-Kacchan!!" Izuku squeaked._

_There was no way for him to escape, he was trapped inside the kitchen as Katsuki blocked his only exit._  
_Katsuki sighed, briefly closing his eyes. "Why don't you tell me what's been making you act so weird," he suggested.._

_Izuku's eyes darted all over the kitchen, unable to reach the crimson of Katsuki's eyes._  
_"U-uhm, it's nothing, K-Kacchan!" Izuku stammered, hands fidgeting nervously._

_Katsuki growled in frustration before he sighed in an effort to calm himself down._  
_"You've been avoiding me, and whenever we do talk, you act all spastic and weird," Katsuki stated as he moved closer to Izuku._

_Izuku practically squealed at the sight of Katsuki approaching him._  
_"I! I-uhm," he stammered, body tense, until his shoulders just drooped and his gaze fell to the floor. "I'm sorry, Kacchan," he apologized softly._

_Katsuki stilled, frowning. "Hah?" He asked in confusion._  
_"It wasn't my intention to get these feelings--I don't want to ruin our friendship!--but I can't help the way I feel and I'm just-I'm so sorry Kacchan," Izuku expressed, eyes pleading with Katsuki to understand and not hate him again._

_Katsuki's frown deepened at the admission, biting the inside of his lower lip; he considered Deku. Izuku was captivating, with his wild curls and beautiful eyes, the freckles on his cheeks only made him more attractive, if not cute. His kind and gentle personality only added to this._

_Katsuki watched as Izuku's eyes grew glassy with tears, and spared no thought to his actions as he cleared the distance between them and planted his lips against Deku's. Izuku inhaled sharply through his nose in surprise, but didn't pull away._

_Katsuki didn't move at first, just kept their lips pressed together for a short while, steeling himself until he started to move his lips. Deku hesitated before he followed, a little clumsy and sloppy, but he was a fast learner._

_Katsuki's lips tingled, and he hummed in approval as he licked Deku's lower lip. Izuku's lips parted for him with no hesitation, his tongue greeting Katsuki's. Katsuki started to frown a little as they started to battle for dominance._

_Neither of them wanted to concede, and it was one of the main reasons why Katsuki never truly wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with Izuku. He had realised his feelings a long time ago, which is why he had been acting so civil toward Deku._

_The alphas in them just would not allow either of them to concede and be submissive. Deku seemed to realise this too, as he tried to slow the kiss down a little to pull back to breathe; to think. He broke the kiss, gasping for air, but it just caused Katsuki to growl in irritation and chase after Izuku._

_"Kacchan-wait-" Izuku tried speaking between kisses, but Katsuki wouldn't allow him to pull away long enough to gather his thoughts and form a sentence._  
_Katsuki's growls started to show his frustration with the situation as he started to grow more forceful._

_His hands gripped Izuku's wrists so that the smaller couldn't push him away or push back, his lips pressing with bruising force against Deku's, his frown so deep it started to hurt._  
_"Kacchan, wait-stop!" Izuku turned his head away to the side._

_Katsuki growled in frustration once more, releasing one of Deku's wrists to grab his chin forcefully, lips reconnecting once more. Izuku pressed his free hand into Katsuki's chest, wanting to push him away, but moaned instead and fisted his shirt._

_It was a little exciting, Katsuki's forcefulness and their unwillingness to submit to the other. Katsuki released his jaw once he was certain Izuku wouldn't try to move away again; and trailed his fingers into soft curls, tugging sharply on the black-green strands._

_Izuku moaned lowly as his other hand was freed. Izuku moved his now free hand to curl into the blond strands at the base of Katsuki's neck, tugging sharply, swallowing the blond's resulting groan. Katsuki's free hand trailed under Izuku's shirt, rubbing up and down his sides, moving higher and higher until his thumb rubbed over Izuku's nipple._

_Izuku's moan was loud, head tilting back as he panted, sucking in air like he was starved as Katsuki's lips locked onto his neck._  
_"Hey, are you guys okay-?" Eijirou's voice cut off as he entered the kitchen, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise._

_Katsuki moved away slightly from Izuku, eyes wild and lips curled to reveal his teeth; and snarled._  
_Eijirou backed up a little in surprise, taking in the sight and situation before him._

_He had been unable to fall asleep, and wanted to get a glass of water, or maybe some tea, when he heard growls and Izuku's voice. He couldn't hear what he said, but he could make out the word 'stop' and had jogged to the kitchen in fear that his friend was being assaulted._

_He did not expect to see his two crushes making out. Katsuki took a few deep breaths, recognizing Eijirou's scent, and registered that he was a beta, and that thought as well as his scent helped him cool down, his clouded mind clearing._

_Katsuki's crimson eyes roamed over Eijirou, he could both smell and see the clear hurt in Eijirou; his gaze softened._  
_"Kiri," he called softly, voice hoarse as he took a step back from Izuku._

_Izuku felt a little thankful for the distraction as he took this time to clear his mind and breathe properly, his cheeks were tinted red._  
_"Are you guys okay?" Eijirou asked quietly, hesitant, gaze moving to the tiled floor._

_"We are, thank you, Kirishima," Izuku spoke, sounding a little breathless._  
_Eijirou nodded, still not making eye contact with either of them as he hesitated. Should he still get his water, or would that be too awkward. He bit his lip, unintentionally drawing blood._

_"I uhm," he said, jerking his thumb behind him._  
_"Was there something you wanted from the kitchen? I'm sorry if we bothered you," Izuku apologized sincerely._  
_Eijirou's tongue tasted like copper, and he frowned._

_"Well I just,"_  
_"You're bleeding," Katsuki cut him off, gesturing to his own lip._  
_Eijirou's frown deepened and he could feel a warm bead of blood trailing from his lips and down to his jaw, and on his neck, disappearing underneath his shirt._

_Shit, did he bite clean through his lip? Was that why it was bleeding so much?_  
_"You should take care of that," Shoto stated as he appeared behind Eijirou._  
_The three males already in the room jumped at his sudden appearance, a strange hissing noise leaving Katsuki's throat._

_"Damn it, Icy-Hot, don't just sneak up on people like that!" Katsuki growled._  
_Shoto turned to stare blankly at him. "Then don't start making out in front of someone,"_  
_Katsuki made a strange choking noise as Izuku's blush deepened._

_"I didn't even realise you were there, Todoroki!" Izuku squeaked._  
_Shoto hummed as he moved passed Eijirou and into the kitchen, not caring for the situation. "I was studying, but I couldn't focus so I came down here to have some tea. You came in after me, Midoriya," he stated as he moved to pour himself some more tea._

_Eijirou felt a little awkward, but slowly inched his way into the kitchen to get a cube of ice to press to his lip and staunch the bleeding._  
_"Fucking beta," Katsuki growled, and ran a hand through his hair in frustration._

_Eijirou tensed, thinking Katsuki was angry with him, but noticed the blond wasn't even looking in his direction. Eijirou tensely grabbed the handle of the freezer and rummaged around for a cube of ice._

_Shoto frowned at Katsuki. "What makes you think that?" He asked before he took a sip of his tea._  
_Katsuki glared at him. "Hah?"_  
_"What makes you think I'm a beta," Shoto clarified._

_Katsuki snarled again. "You fucking smell like one, that's what,"_  
_Shoto frowned as he hummed. "I see, so I smell like a beta to you? To all of you?" He asked._  
_Izuku nodded, a confused look on his face as Eijirou pressed the ice cube to his lip._  
_"Yup," the redhead answered._

_Shoto stared thoughtfully into his tea, seeming a little bothered._  
_"Wait, why do you say it like that? Are you not supposed to smell like a beta?" Eijirou asked curiously._  
_Shoto shook his head. "No, but I suppose it's my suppressants that change my scent,"_

_Katsuki's eyebrows shot up as Izuku sputtered and Eijirou dropped his ice cube._  
_"Wait, what?! Suppressants? Does that mean-?" Eijirou cut himself off._  
_Shoto nodded. "I'm an omega," he replied._

_Izuku made a strange keening noise as Katsuki started to rumble. Omega were rare and prized, very special to all beta and alpha. In their class--up until that point--Denki was the only omega, and he was treasured by his classmates—when he wasn't being teased and affectionately made fun of._

_It was common to present as a beta, alpha happened quite often, too, but omega were not so. They were uncommon, bordering on rare, and whenever there was one, they were always fought over._

_"This is-! Why are you using suppressants?!" Katsuki shouted, voice nearly demanding. ._  
_Shoto shrugged. "My dad started shoving them down my throat when I first presented, and I just never thought to stop using them," he admitted._

_Katsuki growled, a deep frown on his face. "This is not okay," he stated firmly._  
_Shoto raised a brow at him as Izuku nodded his agreement._  
_"Suppressants are bad for you, you need to stop using them," Katsuki voiced with finality._

_Shoto frowned, considering. If he stopped using the suppressants, he would have to deal with alpha and beta alike chasing after him, not to mention his heat. He would start his first heat once he was off of the suppressants for merely three days._

_He had spent his very first heat alone, and he had never been able to have one again after that, but he could clearly remember how much it had sucked. On the plus side, he would not feel so nauseous anymore, and the resulting depression would probably disappear too._

_Shoto could feel like himself again. He bit his lips, unsure._  
_Izuku blinked in surprise as he watched Shoto consider Katsuki's words. He hadn't expected Shoto to listen so easily. The alpha in him stirred at the sight of a willing and submissive omega._

_He had never thought that Shoto could be an omega, but that would explain his ethereal beauty, and also why he had such a strange scent; not to mention how skinny he was. He couldn't help the image that formed in his head, of Shoto looking more omega, hips a little wider with a bit more fat on him. Izuku hummed in approval._

_"I suppose I'll consider," Shoto answered after a small silence, and took another sip of tea._  
_"This conversation took a really weird turn," Eijirou grumbled, pouting at his melted ice cube on the ground, tinted pink with blood._

_Suddenly, Izuku was reminded of his strange make out session with Kacchan, and knew he had to talk with the blond alpha. They couldn't really pursue a romantic relationship; they just weren't made to be together._

_They were both alphas, and not one of them could submit in a kiss, what would happen when it came to sex? It wasn't even as if they could avoid the topic all together, they had ruts, not to mention they were still teenagers and their hormones are still all over the place._

_Izuku sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face, unsure of what to do._  
_Katsuki made a sudden angered noise as he moved to Shoto, getting into his personal space. "You better consider it wisely, or I'll force you to stop using them. Omega are far too precious to use something as unnecessary as suppressants. You're too precious. So stop using that harmful shit and stop worrying,"_

_Shoto's eyebrows raised as Eijirou and Izuku stared in surprise. None of them had ever thought they'd hear the word 'precious' leave Katsuki's mouth, and never had they thought he'd call someone else precious, much less Shoto of all people._

_Shoto still felt unsure, but nodded his consent, a warm feeling in his chest at being called precious and someone expressing their concern for him. "Okay, I'll stop using them in time for the next break," he replied._

_Katsuki rumbled deep in his chest in approval._  
_"Wait, why not stop now?" Eijirou asked, confused._  
_Shoto hummed and turned his head to look at the redhead. "So that I have enough time for my heat to finish before school starts again," he answered._

_Eijirou's brows rose in realisation._  
_"You're going to go into heat when you stop using them? So soon?" Izuku asked in surprise._  
_Shoto nodded. "Yes, since I was forced to start taking them during my first ever heat, my body is basically begging for it, at this point,"_

_Katsuki growled again, running a hand through his hair. He could feel the alpha in him stir at the thought of an omega going into heat, but tried to suppress it._  
_"Fucking-! You should have stopped using them a long time ago!" Katsuki scolded._

_Shoto shrugged and finished his tea, moving around the alpha, he bid the group goodnight before he disappeared. The three remaining watched quietly as he left, before glancing at one another._

_"Uhm." Kirishima awkwardly gestured to the door before he walked toward it haltingly, and bolted away once he left the kitchen._  
_Katsuki sighed as he ran a hand down his face, turning to face Izuku._

_Izuku bit his swollen lower lip before clearing his throat. "We should probably go to bed a-and talk about this tomorrow?" He suggested._  
_Katsuki nodded silently, and the two stared at one another, unsure of what to do._

_Izuku eventually moved closer, pecked Katsuki once on the lips and then on his cheek before he mumbled his goodnight and left the kitchen. Katsuki leant against the kitchen counter, thoughts swirling._

_The two didn't talk the next day, but a week later. It wasn't even as though the two were avoiding each other, but took the week to comprehend their feelings and consider the pros and cons of pursuing a relationship together._

_The two made plans to talk that Saturday morning. Once Deku showed up at Katsuki's room; it was a little awkward at first. The two sat beside each other on Katsuki's bed, the room silent._

_The two eventually started talking calmly, but it quickly turned into an argument that gained volume very quickly. Deku admitted he had strong feelings for Katsuki, but he didn't want to pursue a relationship farther than friendship, because of how hard it was going to be._

_Izuku didn't want to give up just because it was going to be hard, but because it would physically be impossible for them to have a healthy relationship. The previous weeks' kiss was proof enough, but Katsuki refused to give in._

_He wanted more. He wanted Deku as more than a friend; and admitted to as much, but Izuku stubbornly argued that it would just end up a disaster._  
_They screamed at each other for hours, until their voices were raw and hurt; eyes red and irritated from tears._

_Eventually, Izuku yelled at Katsuki that he could just be with Kirishima, since he obviously had feelings for the beta, and those feelings were quite clearly returned. Katsuki had grown quiet in his confusion._

_"Wait, I though Kiri liked you?" He said in confusion._  
_Izuku scrunched his nose up. "Where did you get that idea? It's obvious he likes you?" He sounded unsure._  
_Katsuki frowned. "He's always worried about you, and he gets touchy with you, too,"_

_Izuku bit the inside of his lip. "But he's that way with you, too," he argued._  
_The two paused, staring at one another._  
_"Is it a coincidence?" Izuku asked._  
_Katsuki shrugged a little "Who else is he like that with?"_

_The two considered this briefly._  
_"Well I mean, he's like that with Denki, but that might just be because they're close friends and Kaminari is an omega," Izuku noted._  
_"He's like that with half n half, too," Katsuki stated._

_Izuku frowned at this, though. "But why? We only figured out that Todoroki is an omega last week,"_  
_Katsuki stared at Izuku, considering._  
_"Kirishima is naturally a very caring person, but with you, Todoroki and I, it seems a little...more," Izuku stated._

_Katsuki made a curious noise. "So wait, does he have a crush on all three of us?"_  
_Izuku shrugged helplessly. "He might, it's not impossible,"_  
_"Do you?" Katsuki asked suddenly._

_"What?" Izuku asked, confused._  
_"Do you like us three? Icy-Hot, Kiri and me, I mean," Katsuki clarified._  
_Izuku blinked. He recalled how he felt the previous week when he found out about Shoto's omega status, and even before that he could easily have admitted that the dual haired teen was attractive, but was it more than just that; attraction?_

_Izuku thought deeply. Todoroki was special; a hard earned friend who was very special to him, like Kacchan, but different. Did he have a crush on Todoroki? Izuku felt his chest flutter as he thought of himself holding hands with his friend, kissing, doing couplie things._

_His thoughts drifted much the same with Kirishima, and he felt a blush spread across his cheeks as he thought of all four of them together in a relationship._  
_"Do you?" He asked Katsuki after a few moments of quiet._

_Katsuki stared almost blankly at him._  
_The two were quiet for a small while, considering._  
_"I," Katsuki started, breaking the silence. "I don't completely hate the idea of all of us together,"_

_Izuku nodded slowly. It would solve their problem, too. If they both could have an omega and beta to share; they could have a romantic relationship like they both wanted._

_Katsuki seemed to think the same as him, blinking a few times. "Should we...ask them?" He asked hesitantly._  
_Izuku blinked in surprise before blushing. "I mean, I think so? There's only really one way to find out, right?"_

_Katsuki nodded absently and turned on his heel, and left the room. Izuku sputtered before following after the other alpha._  
_"Kacchan, wait-!"_  
_"Kiri!" Katsuki's shout cut him off._

_The beta was just exiting his own room, and turned to look at the duo, a strained smile on his lips. "Hey, Bakugo, Midoriya, what's up?"_  
_Katsuki frowned a little, and could tell something was bothering his friend._

_"What's wrong?" Katsuki asked, ignoring his and Deku's dilemma for a moment._  
_Kirishima smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as a small blush settled on his cheek bones. "I can't hide anything from you, huh?" He muttered._

_Katsuki raised a brow at him, questioning._  
_Kirishima sighed, lowering his hand; and his gaze. "Look, I don't want to be a shitty friend or anything-I'm happy for you guys! But, I mean, it doesn't change the fact how I feel about you, and I just want to clear the air-and get this off my chest so that I can be a good friend to you both and not have my feelings get in the way of your relationship-"_

_As he was explaining, occasionally glancing up at the couple and gesturing with his hands, the two alpha shared a look, nodded; and Katsuki cut him off with a kiss._

_Kirishima froze, eyes wide, unsure of what to do or how to react. Should he kiss him back? He really wanted to, but Izuku was standing right there, watching; and weren't the two of them together now?_

_Katsuki pulled back, eyes roaming over Kiri's face, before he chuckled._  
_"You look so shocked," he mentioned.._  
_"It's 'cause I am," Kirishima admitted._  
_Izuku smiled kindly at Kirishima as he said: "We'll explain everything, okay?"_

_Kiri nodded, unsure; and let himself be dragged to Katsuki's room where the two explained everything they could to him. Kirishima felt a little unsure as he admitted that, yes, he did have feelings for Shoto, but thought that it made him weird for having such strong feelings for three different people._

_But it didn't matter anymore, because the two alphas assured him it was fine, it was completely normal-he was normal. That, or they were all weird, but that was okay, too; because they could all be weird together._


	11. It Works

_That upcoming summer, Shoto intended on getting rid of his suppressants and finally embracing his omega side fully. He wasn't particularly looking forward to the heat he would suffer through, but it was the only real down side to it all._

_He made a mental note to thank Katsuki for convincing him to stop using the harmful drug. How should he do that, though? He highly doubted the alpha would appreciate a wrapped gift; a meal maybe? He'd consider it later._

_There was one week of school left, and as far as Shoto knew, most of his classmates got permission to go home. The school wasn't holding anymore summer camps, considering what had happened at the last one, and most students took advantage and went home._

_Shoto himself had decided to stay at the dorms, not really feeling up to dealing with his father, what with how strangely the man had been acting lately. Trying to be a real father? Shoto almost snorted._

_He still couldn't find it in himself to forgive the man, but it was nice to have the usual tension be gone, and slowly, things started to feel more like what Shoto imagined normal families felt like._

_If only his mom could come home--and his big brother Touya--they could finally feel like a real family. His mom coming home was an actual possibility, but his big brother? There was no way. He didn't even know where Touya was._

_"Todoroki?" Izuku's soft voice broke him out of his thoughts._   
_Shoto hummed gently in acknowledgement, eyes focusing on his friend's concerned face._

_"You look and smell a little upset, is everything okay?" Izuku questioned._   
_Shoto nodded, absentminded. Why was he suddenly thinking of Touya? When was the last time? Did he even remember what his big brother looked like?_

_Shoto's eyes squinted a bit as he tried to conjure an image of his big brother in his mind's eye. Did he have white hair like Natsuo, or red streaks like Fuyumi? No, Touya had red hair, like their father, and the matching turquoise eyes._

_So he had the basic details down, but what did he actually look like? The shape of his face, eyes, nose, lips? What did his voice sound like, his touch feel like? Did he ever touch his big brother?_

_"I can practically see the steam coming from your ears with how hard you're thinking," Katsuki's voice cut through his thoughts as the alpha placed a trey in front of him; and slumped down in the seat next to Shoto._

_Ever since he had revealed his true second gender to the two alphas and beta, they had been acting a little differently around him, Katsuki most of all. Kirishima seemed much more caring and affectionate with him, and tended to get a little bit more touchy._

_Izuku was much the same, and tended to chirp at him a few times at random, and was much more protective of him. Katsuki, though, had gone soft on him. He would rumble at him, scold him if he wasn't taking care of himself, and even started to bring him food to ensure he ate healthy._

_Shoto didn't actually mind that they were acting differently towards him now, it just took him a small while to get used to. He actually really appreciated the affection, and the way they were all looking after him._

_Ochaco and Iida took a while to get used to this, that and the fact that Bakugo and his group seemed to now be part of theirs, but eventually, it just started to be the new norm._

_They even got a new addition, Shinso Hitoshi, who had transferred to the hero course in the start of their second year. Denki had almost instantly taken a liking to the indigo haired alpha, and with a bit of difficulty, he befriended the male._

_Katsuki occasionally argued with the other alpha, but he was mostly calm around the other, choosing instead to focus all of his energy on his polyamorous relationship with Eijirou and Izuku, as well as Shoto, whom they all were hoping would want to join said relationship_

_"Is something bothering you?" Eijirou asked from his place next to Izuku, across from Katsuki._   
_Shoto hummed thoughtfully around his chopsticks. "I was just thinking of my family,"_

_"Really? I thought you disliked your family," Denki stated from Eijirou's other side._   
_Shoto shook his head. "I dislike my father, not my entire family,"_   
_Denki nodded in answer, attention drifting as Shinso took a seat on his free side._

_Denki had a pretty big habit of sticking himself to Shinso and eating his food out of his plate. It got to the point where Shinso started to just put extra food on his plate for Denki, and eventually, the omega stopped getting his own food in favour of eating Shinso's._

_It wasn't even like the alpha minded, he did a little at first, but now he was so used to it, and it greatly satisfied his alpha that he was able to feed an omega, one that seemed interested in him only._

_Shoto could smell a romance coming._   
_"Did that bastard do something to you?" Katsuki asked, his tone strangely calm; it was a little unnerving._   
_Shoto shook his head, not missing the brief doubt, and immense relief that quickly flickered in those crimson eyes._

_Shoto wasn't sure, but sometimes he felt like Katsuki knew what had happened to him in his past. He would question the alpha about it later, when he wasn't so hungry and interested in Shinso and Denki._

_The indigo haired alpha was currently feeding the blond omega, a look of utter satisfaction on the alpha's face, and bliss on the blond's. Shoto couldn't help the jealousy he felt, but he was also happy for the other omega._

_He was lucky, to have found such a kind and caring alpha, one that didn't seem interested in anyone else, nor did he seem interested in only Denki's body and what he had to offer sex wise, but genuinely interested in Denki as a person._

_Shoto wondered if he'd ever get to experience that._   
_"Did you think about we talked about in the kitchen?" Katsuki asked suddenly._   
_Shoto considered him, noting the carefully neutral expression the blond held; and nodded._

_"Well?" The blond pushed, seeming a little eager._   
_"I'm going to stop using them this summer," he stated._   
_This time, Katsuki couldn't keep the surprise and relief from showing on his face._

_"Really? That's awesome!" Kirishima exclaimed, excited._   
_Shoto smiled a small smile at the redhead's enthusiasm._   
_"Are you going home, then, or?" Izuku asked._

_"No, I'm staying here." Shoto shook his head. "I don't feel like dealing with my dad, he can be a little...overbearing these days,"_   
_Katsuki blinked in surprise. "Wait, you're staying here?"_

_Shoto nodded, chewing on his food, but not wanting to pause the conversation._   
_He didn't miss the look the two alphas and beta shared, but chose not to say anything._   
_"I think Kami said he was staying here, too," Kirishima mumbled._

_Shoto's eyebrows rose at the news. This might not end very well, two omega in heat in the same building, both unprotected; he couldn't help but feel a little nervous now. That was assuming Denki even went in heat, but the possibilities were very high._

_If he went into his heat, it could trigger Denki's, especially considering that the other omega wasn't on any suppressants, and hasn't been as far as Shoto knew. The two of them could cause numerous alpha to go into rut. Shoto bit his lip._

_He was plagued with worries for the remainder of the week, and was shocked to see that Denki wasn't the only one to stay at the dorms, but so were Izuku, Katsuki and Eijirou. His stress levels rose at this, knowing that there were going to be two alpha in the dorms already, Shoto sighed._

_A week into summer, Shoto knew he couldn't hold off any longer, and stopped taking his suppressants. After a whole day without, he could already feel the difference, and likewise he could already feel his heat approaching._

_As it turned out, Shinso was staying at the dorms, too, though he and Denki spent most of their time together. Currently, the lot of them were sitting at one of the tables that the class usually ate breakfast together at._

_Denki stretched as he yawned, back cracking at the movement, before giving Izuku a curious look._   
_"I don't get why you didn't go home, aren't you and your mom like, super close?" He asked after a small while._

_Izuku glanced up at him, hand stilling his writing in one of his notebooks. Shoto felt himself get a little interested in what Izuku had to say._   
_"We are but." Izuku paused, a deep frown tugging at his brows as he bit the end of his pen. "Ever since I presented and I could smell her scent better, something's been bothering me,"_

_"It’s like, something is missing, and being around her too long makes me uneasy," he explained._   
_Shoto closed his eyes as he took another sip of his tea, leaning back in his seat._   
_"Makes you uneasy? That's a little weird," Eijirou voiced with a frown._

_Denki chuckled, seemingly waving the whole conversation off in favour of another. "What's weird is you, Todoroki, your scent is starting to change," he stated, taking a sniff in Shoto's direction as he leant across the table._

_Eijirou nearly choked on his tea as Bakugo gave them an interested look, seemingly off in his own world as he sat next to Deku, staring at his notebook, chin propped up on the palm of his right hand._

_"You're starting to smell like an omega," Shinso added, though he seemed a little uninterested._   
_Shoto nodded, taking a sip of tea before he answered. "I was on suppressants, but I stopped taking them yesterday,"_

_Shinso and Denki's eyes widened a little, before suddenly all three alphas in the room started to rumble, and Denki actually chirped as he stood up to lean all the way across the table and grab Shoto's shoulders._   
_"Really?! You're actually an omega?!" He yelled excitedly._

_Shoto nodded again, feeling a little confused as Denki let out a celebratory yell. Usually, an omega wouldn't necessarily like to have another in their territory, especially one who had been getting so much love and attention, it would now be shared, so why was Denki so excited?_

_"Now I finally have someone to talk about all these stuff with!!" He cheered as he came running around the table to grab Shoto's hands before he gasped almost dramatically. "We can even spend our heats together, this is great!"_

_Shoto blushed darkly at his words, and had to force down a purr at the suggestion._   
_"Suppressants really suck, I remember when I was on them, they never could find the right combination for me; I got so sick, I think I almost died," Denki explained as he gave Shoto's hands a squeeze._

_"Fucking, what?" Bakugo asked suddenly._   
_Denki looked towards him, and nodded. Both Bakugo and Shinso growled at this. Shoto sighed again, knowing that either one or the other was about to scold Denki._

_"Don't worry about it, Bakubro, I'm okay now!" Denki reassured as he released one of Shoto's hands to wave in the alpha's direction._   
_Shoto couldn't help but smile at the unsure look on Katsuki's face, but the alpha seemed to accept the omega's words._

_Katsuki always tended to be very concerned for the people he was closest with, like a pack alpha. Shoto supposed Katsuki would make a good pack alpha, his omega purred at the idea, though it wasn't anything official. Who knew Katsuki could be such a mother hen._

_Shoto smiled at the idea, fighting not to laugh aloud._   
_"Anyway, you're about to start your heat, right? I can smell it," Denki stated, face moving to get into his personal space._   
_Shoto blinked, before nodding reluctantly._

_"That's okay, don't worry, I'll take care of you," Denki reassured with a smile._   
_That was how Shoto spent his heat with Denki. It was strange, it wasn't even if they could both offer the other a knot like an alpha could, but it was a lot better than spending it alone._

_Kiri, bless his kind soul, would occasionally come by to check on them and bring them food, reassuring them that he would not let the alphas near their floor, or near them. The two weeks they spent in heat went by relatively slow, but once it finally did end, the two felt a sense of relief._

_It hadn't helped that they had known there were three available alphas in the building, but every once in a while, their scent would waft into the room, and their omega side just begged them to call out to the alphas and have them knot them._

_Nevertheless, it was over and they were relieved. Kiri even offered to help them clean up, which they were truly grateful for. After all that, it was no surprise when they practically passed out once they reached their beds, and slept for nearly an entire day._

_Every time Kiri exited their room, he was pulled into the longest make out session of his life, as the omega’s scent would cling to him. It wasn't enough to send the three alphas into a rut, but it was enough for them to briefly lose themselves in the moment._

_Bakugo even allowed Shinso in on the action, as long as Kiri was okay with it. Suffice to say, Kiri was a little relieved that it was all over. Handling three alphas all by himself was hard._

_The following night, Katsuki and Izuku insisted they check up on Shoto, and Eijirou sighed in resignation as he followed them up to the omega's room. Shoto was up and about, though still seemed a bit tired, but not too tired as he answered the door fairly quickly._

_Shoto allowed his friends into his room, gesturing to his room for them to find a seat wherever they could. They all eventually sat down in a circle, Shoto noted how nervous Izuku seemed._

_Katsuki was glancing around his room, this being the first time he'd entered the omega's room._   
_"So," Shoto started, gaining all their attention._   
_It was quiet, and Shoto rose a brow at the groups strange behaviour._

_"Uhm!" Izuku started, voice sounding a bit high pitched. "We were hoping we could talk with you, a-about-uhm, I-we-!" Izuku cut himself off, face red._   
_Katsuki shook his head at the other alpha--he was hopeless._

_"We wanted to ask you something," Katsuki stated, choosing to take over, lest they want to stay here the rest of the night and wait for Izuku to find his words._   
_"Okay," Shoto replied, nodding once as he stared at Katsuki._

_The blond alpha could feel a light blush dusting over his cheek bones, turning his head away when he couldn't hold Shoto's intense gaze anymore._   
_"Uhm," he stammered._   
_Eijirou sighed. "I'm too tired for this," he mumbled under his breath before turning his gaze on the omega._

_"You know how the three of us." He gestures with his right hand to himself, Izuku and Katsuki. "Are in a relationship?" He asked._   
_Shoto nodded slowly after briefly observing the three. "Romantic relationship, right?"_

_"Right," Eijirou confirmed._   
_He hesitated, chewing on his lower lip as Shoto tilted his head curiously; he took a deep breath. "We were wondering if you'd consider, maybe...joining us?" He asked nervously._

_Shoto's eyebrows shot up, glancing to Katsuki, who nodded his agreement to Eijirou's words, and Izuku, who stared at his clasped hands in his lap, face still tinted red as he chewed on his lip, apprehensive._

_"Join you?" Shoto asked, confused, turning back to the beta._   
_Eijirou nodded, never once taking his eyes off of the omega._   
_"I don't understand, you want me to be a part of your relationship?" Shoto asked to clarify._

_"That's right," Katsuki answered._   
_"We don't expect you to answer right away!" Izuku cut in urgently. "If you don't want to, we totally understand, but uhm," he trailed off._   
_"Before you decide, at least let us take you out on a date first?" Katsuki asked._

_Shoto stared at the alpha, noting a look of desperation in those crimson orbs. Never mind going on a date, Shoto wasn't sure if he even liked one of them, much less all three of them._

_Shoto bit his lower lip as he moved his gaze to stare at Katsuki's collarbone instead as he thought. It was no secret that the three of them were attractive, but could he even see himself doing all of those couplie things with any of them?_

_"I need time to think," Shoto stated instead of answering their questions._   
_Eijirou was looking at him with something akin to despair, and he tried to ignore the disappointment in both Katsuki and Izuku's scents._

_"We'll leave you to it then," Katsuki murmured quietly as he stood up, the rest of them following suit._   
_Shoto choked down the guilt as Katsuki moved closer to nuzzle at his neck in goodbye as he usually does._

_He watched them walk away, shoulders slumped in defeat and sadness glossing over their features. Shoto spent about a month thinking over his feelings._

_He could hardly ignore the longing looks the three sent him, and how strangely they started to act. Eijirou's smiles grew dimmer, Izuku started acting a little more nervous, and Katsuki grew quiet._

_An entire month of this and he decided he didn't like them being so depressed, and agreed to a date with them. The small, little excited smile from Katsuki he received, made butterflies erupt in his stomach._

_They ended up going on more than one date, and Shoto found himself falling for them all, and hard, too. It was the start of a strange relationship; a close friendship to the outside world, lovers to friends and family who witnessed their little public displays of affection._

_It was a strange relationship, but it worked for them, and that's all that truly mattered._


	12. Take care of yourself, Katsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love soft, cuddly and hurt Katsuki.

As it turns out, it wasn't quite as easy to find two people, with only names and vague descriptions. It took them about a month before all of them reached the 180th floor, and only then did they start searching for Wing and Zushi in earnest.

All the levels below the hundredth only held weak opponents, but they started getting stronger the higher the level. Katsuki, Izuku, Shoto, Eijirou and Denki moved up the levels the fastest, but chose to wait for the rest of their friends, so they could move up equally.

Katsuki had just finished his fight that would move him up to the 190th floor, when he was approached by a man a few years older than him.  
"I was watching your fight, you're really amazing!" The man praised, excited.

Katsuki eyed the guy for a bit, noting that he fit the description Alluka had given them for Zushi.  
"Yeah?" He said, not sure what else to reply with.  
"Your fighting style is really unique, and you're really powerful for how young you are!" He continued, not seeming the least bit put off by Katsuki's short answer.

"Think so?" Katsuki asked.  
He watched, barely listening as the guy continued to compliment him on his fighting, and started to talk about his own fighting style. The guy was a weirdo, but he fit Zushi's description so well, Katsuki just had to know.

Not wanting to sound like a creep by just asking the guy if his name was Zushi, he settled for the next best thing.  
"Listen, do you know someone named Gon, or Killua. Alluka, maybe?" He questioned, cutting the other off.

The man blinked at him, looking hesitant. "I do,"  
Katsuki's eyebrows shot up, heart skipping a beat.  
"How do you know them?" The man asked, eyeing him up and down, a little apprehensive.

Katsuki moved his right hand and pressed it against his chest, scarred fingers spread. "I just met Alluka a few weeks ago, she's...family of my mate," he explained.  
The guy's eyebrows rose a little at this, though he still seemed a bit unsure.

"I'll explain better, if you'd be willing to come with me? I have evidence," Katsuki stated.  
The guy hesitated a moment before he nodded, smiled; and held out his hand for Katsuki to shake. "My name is Zushi, it's an honour to meet you,"

Katsuki blinked before he smirked, barely noticing how that caused Zushi to flinch a little; he took his hand and shook.   
"Bakugo Katsuki," he stated.

He lead Zushi to the elevator, where the two stood in mostly silence. Katsuki nearly whined when the lift stopped at a different floor and people flooded in; and someone elbowed his bruised ribs.

A month of nonstop fighting was taking it's toll; he didn't give his body time to heal, not to mention his previous opponent had nearly gotten the best of him. He hasn't been using his quirk, unsure whether or not it was even allowed.

They wanted to keep their quirks a secret, so that when they reached the two hundredth floor, they could take their opponents by surprise. Still, Katsuki was bruised and tired; muscles stiff and cramping.

Maybe he could convince Shoto to rub some ointment on his bruises. The elevator dinged and opened on their floor; Katsuki gestured for Zushi to follow him.

Zushi was a little nervous to follow a stranger to his room, but if this person truly was friends with Alluka, then surely they wouldn't do anything bad to him? But looking at the younger alpha, he could tell the blond didn't mean him any harm, he was clearly too tired to even want to fight him.

Not to mention, Zushi wasn't exactly a weak little kid anymore. He was a floor master now, after all.  
Katsuki opened the door to his room, where he knew everyone would be waiting for him.

They always seemed to gravitate towards his room, and he wasn't sure why. Ochaco had once told him they did it because he had a comforting scent, but Katsuki didn't believe that entirely.

"Kacchan, you're back! We watched your fight, you did really good!" Izuku greeted him from where he sat on the bed next to Eijirou and Shoto. Denki and Hitoshi were also laying on the bed, squished between the wall and Shoto; cuddling.

Katsuki sighed. The rooms may have large beds, but that didn't mean they could all continue to share one bed.  
"Look who I found," he stated instead, gesturing for Zushi to come in.  
He walked into the room, seeming a little nervous as he glanced at the seven others in the room.

"Hi!" Ochaco called from the foot of the bed, waving enthusiastically.  
"Did little Kacchan make a friend?" Hitoshi asked after he sat up, hair mussed and wild; left arm pressing against Shoto's side.

"Hah?! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Katsuki asked angrily.  
Zushi jumped slightly as Katsuki moved to swing the door shut, slamming it into place.  
"I'm so proud of you, Katsuki," Shoto said, deadpan, seeming utterly serious.

Katsuki opened and closed his mouth, unsure whether or not Shoto was serious and how to respond.  
"You fucks, it's fucking Zushi, you assholes," he cussed.  
"Oh!" Izuku jumped from the bed as Denki sat up too.

"Wait, you seriously found him?" Denki asked.  
Izuku smiled brightly as he moved to the older male. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you,"  
Zushi smiled. "It's nice to-wait, Izuku?" He cut himself off mid sentence, features pulled in surprise.

Izuku nodded.  
Zushi practically shouted: "Gon and Killua's son?!"   
"Yeah," Izuku replied, a little shy.  
Zushi's jaw dropped in awe as he stared at Izuku for a few moments.

"I need to go tell master Wing, he'll want to meet you, too, if that's alright?" Zushi asked after he shook himself out of his stupor.  
Izuku nodded a little too eager. "That'd be great, we've been looking for the two of you," he explained.

Zushi nodded as he turned to the door. "I'll be right back, then," he said before he left.  
"What a weirdo," Denki commented as he lay back down.

Katsuki moved to sit at the edge of the bed, groaning softly as he moved his left shoulder.   
"You okay?" Eijirou asked as Izuku moved to get the first aid kit.  
"Everything hurts," Katsuki stated, complaining.

This was another thing that changed about him. He was more willing to tell the others when he was hurt, and in return, he expected them to do the same for him. Eijirou moved to pull Katsuki's shirt off, noting with distaste how his alpha's body trembled ever so slightly.

Izuku moved to kneel in front of Katsuki as he and Eijirou prepared to rub ointment into his skin that would help with his bruises and the discomfort he felt, as well as clean out the multiple cuts and scrapes he had received.

Katsuki wasn't sure, but he suspected he may have a broken rib or two. Instead of voicing his suspicion, he watched as Deku started to clean the multiple scrapes and small cuts he had on his forearms and hands; Eijirou started to rub the ointment onto his back.

Ochaco and Tenya were playing cards, Shoto sitting and watching the game with Hitoshi practically falling asleep on his shoulder. Katsuki enjoyed the relative silence, as well as Eijirou's hands rubbing at his back, trying to get his muscles to relax.

"Ah, fuck!" Katsuki yelled in pain, moving out of Eijirou's reach.  
Eijirou had pressed a little too hard on the side of his ribs, which caused a sharp pain to shoot through his body; and confirming his suspicion. Katsuki felt the bed jerk as everyone jumped at his shout.

"Shit, Katsuki, I'm sorry," Eijirou apologised fiercely.  
Katsuki shook his head and sighed. He got hurt pretty bad with his last opponent, and it made him wonder, could he have been a nen user? He was ridiculously strong, and if Katsuki had been any weaker, he would have walked away with a lot more than a broken rib.

"You okay, Bakubro?" Denki asked as they all moved to crowd around him.  
" 'M fine," he stated.  
Eijirou moved to climb off the bed, sitting on his knees on the floor next to Katsuki's left leg; hand moving to squeeze the blond alpha's thigh. "I'm sorry," he apologized again.

"It's not you fault." Katsuki assured as he shook his head.  
Shoto moved and placed a hand flat on his back, dragging it down to where Eijirou had pressed earlier, applying a little pressure there.

When he received no further complaints, he moved to grab the ointment in order to rub more of it on his alpha, this time on his sides and chest.   
"It's probably just cracked, it should be okay if we bandage it tightly," he stated.

Tenya sighed, shaking his head. "You need to take better care of your body, Bakugo," he chided.  
Katsuki waved him off, but nodded nonetheless.  
"You nearly gave us a heart attack," Hitoshi stated from behind Katsuki.

Katsuki turned to glare at the other alpha over his shoulder as Shoto climbed off the bed.  
"Lean back," the omega ordered.  
Izuku moved out of the way, having finished cleaning the scrapes and cuts, as well as rubbing ointment on the bruises on Katsuki's arms; and bandaging them.

Eijirou moved too, sitting on the bed as Hitoshi shuffled to sit behind Katsuki, his legs on either side of the blond alpha, feet perched on the floor. Katsuki leaned back, leaning against Hitoshi's chest as Shoto sat down on his legs to better reach his chest and abdomen.

Katsuki tilted his head back on Hitoshi's shoulder, eyes closed.  
"I'll go make some tea," Ochaco spoke, smiling as the blond started to relax more and more, nearly falling asleep.  
Tenya left to help her as Izuku dug around the closet to find Katsuki some clean clothes.

Hitoshi helped Shoto wrap bandages around Katsuki's ribs and stomach, the blond just sitting and allowing them to take care of him. It felt nice, he will admit.

Hitoshi tied the bandages off as Shoto moved to take off the blond's pants. Katsuki raised his hips to allow this, noting that his legs luckily weren't quite as badly bruised as his upper body.

Izuku placed the clean clothes next to him and bent down to take his dirty clothes, and only then did Katsuki notice Denki's absence. Katsuki glanced around to try and find the omega, and when he didn't see him, he made a strange noise in his throat.

Denki chirped in response from the kitchen, and only then did Katsuki calm back down. Hitoshi moved to grab his clean shirt, and pulled it over his head. Katsuki raised his arms into the shirt, discomfort clear on his face as Hitoshi then pulled the shirt down, careful not to hurt the alpha again.

Katsuki eventually stood to pull on his own pants, quietly thanking them for helping him. The three missing friends returned from the kitchen with tea and lunch, and they all settled down on the bed.

They played card games for a while, laughing and talking; Katsuki and Hitoshi falling asleep, cuddled together. It was so cute that Ochaco couldn't resist taking a few pictures and uploading them onto social media.

"Are you nervous to meet Wing?" Ochaco asked as they sat and drank their tea.  
Deku shrugged. "Not really,"  
"How come? I mean, I'm a little nervous," Denki stated.

"Why?" Shoto asked.  
Denki shrugged. "I mean, he has to be pretty strong, right? He taught your mom and dad how to use nen, and from the sound of it, it's not easy to learn,"

Izuku looked thoughtful. "I suppose you're right about that, but I still don't feel nervous," he stated.  
Ochaco laughed lightly as Denki nodded in understanding.

"Never mind that," Ochaco uttered, suddenly serious as she crawled on the bed to be closer to the two sleeping alphas. "I'm more worried about Katsuki. Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?"

"He did take a pretty bad beating, today, not to mention, his body still hasn't managed to heal from all the other fights," Tenya voiced, adjusting his glasses.  
"I reckon that's why he got hurt so badly this time," Denki stated, gazing sadly at the blond alpha.

"He has been pitted against the more powerful opponents every time since we reached the hundredth floor," Shoto added.  
Ochaco laughed sadly as she brushed a few stray strands of hair off of his fore head. "Knowing him, he'd probably refuse to go see a doctor,"

Eijirou smiled a little sadly, too. "Yeah, it's one thing that'll never change about him,"  
"We should at least try to get him not to fight again for a little while," Izuku suggested, and Tenya nodded in agreement.

"I'll delay my next fight for a little while, or maybe lose it or something," Denki volunteered, knowing that Katsuki was less likely to get upset with him and Shoto, but Shoto already had a scheduled fight two days later, while Denki hadn't scheduled one yet.

It would seem far too suspicious if Shoto suddenly didn't want to fight. The group sat and watched the blond for a little while longer, feeling quite upset and depressed. It was upsetting to see their pack alpha so hurt.

"Ugh," Katsuki groaned, nose wrinkling as he turned onto his left side, back now facing Hitoshi. "Who the fuck is so depressed?" He asked, eyes opening into slits to squint at his friends.

"We all kind of are," Denki answered.  
Katsuki's eyes widened further as he moved to sit up, but Hitoshi tightened his grip on his waist.  
"Why are you all so upset," Katsuki asked as he moved to better support his weight on his hands.

"Stop moving so much," the indigo haired alpha mumbled, tugging at the blond until Katsuki laid back down again.  
Hitoshi snuggled closer to him, nosing at the back of Katsuki's neck.

Sighing, Katsuki raised his right hand, and gestured to them all. "C'mere,"  
They all moved to snuggle closer to the alpha, Denki wriggling in behind Hitoshi, squished between the wall and the alpha; he hugged the larger male's back, nuzzling into his neck.

Ochaco, being the closest, moved to hug Katsuki around his hips, nuzzling her face into his stomach as Shoto shuffled in behind her. Katsuki wrapped his left arm around Ochaco, and hugged Shoto closer with his right arm.

Eijirou snuggled up behind Shoto, wrapping both of his arms protectively around the omega as Izuku and Tenya laid behind him. Izuku laid with his back flush against Eijirou's, head resting on Tenya's right shoulder as the beta laid on his back so that he didn't have to remove his glasses.

Katsuki started to rumble, though it sounded closer to a purr, hoping it would help calm everyone down. The sound managed to lull them all to sleep, the scent of sadness that had lingered in the air quickly fading as they all relaxed and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later, there was a tentative knock on the door. Slowly, they all yawned, shuffling and untangling their limbs as Izuku got off the bed to answer the door. The rest sat up, stretching and rubbing at their eyes; ruffling their hair to make it look less dishevelled.

Izuku blinked at Zushi as he opened the door only a little.  
"I apologize for taking so long, I had a fight scheduled, then I had to wait for master Wing, he had an appointment," Zushi apologized, looking a little flustered.

"Oh, no, it's okay, come in!" Izuku reassured as he opened the door wider, and allowed Zushi and his two companions to enter.  
"I never introduced you to my friends before," Izuku said sheepishly, gesturing to his friends as he introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Wing, and this is-" Wing started his introduction, bowing ever so slightly, shirt untucked and large glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose.  
Katsuki cut off his introduction from where he sat on the edge of the bed. "Holy fuck, Bisky!?"


	13. One Step Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know much about the Dark Continent, so I probably got things wrong, which I apologize for.

"Holy fuck, Bisky!?" Katsuki shouted in surprise, any remnants of sleep that may have clouded his mind cleared at the sight of the small, blonde woman.

Bisky stood next to Wing, closest to the door, with both her hands on her hips; and a small grin on her lips. She hasn't aged a day, it would seem, despite now being in her early eighties.

"Oh! It's so nice to meet you!" Deku said, bowing respectively.  
Denki turned to look at Shoto, confusion clear on his features. "Do we know her, or?"  
Shoto nodded. "Somewhat. She was in one of the clips in the video, the one where Mito and Alluka held a baby shower for Killua,"

Denki blinked before realization dawned. "Oooohhh," he said.  
"You must be Izuku," Bisky stated as she walked towards the young alpha.   
"I, uhm, that's me," Izuku confirmed, flustered.

Bisky smiled as she started to take her gloves off, handing them to Wing so that he could take them.  
"Let me get a good look at you," she murmured, reaching both hands to gently cup Izuku's cheeks.

Izuku blinked as her warm hands made contact with his cheeks, staring into her pinkish eyes as she took in all of his features; there was sadness lingering in her eyes.  
Bisky shook her head fondly, lips tugging into a loving smile. "You look just like them," she whispered.

Izuku blinked; he had heard a lot of people say that to him lately, but he was a little unsure whether or not it was the truth.  
"Let's sit over here." Bisky let go of his cheeks, moving to sit on one of the sofas in the room.

Izuku moved to sit beside her, Wing and Zushi choosing to stay standing. Katsuki moved to sit on the one person couch, Eijirou and Shoto sitting on the arm rests next to their alpha. Tenya, Ochaco, Denki and Hitoshi sitting on the remaining sofa.

"So I take it you're here looking for them?" Bisky asked, adjusting her body so she could better face Izuku.  
Izuku nodded. "Yeah, we're here, so I can fight Hisoka and get my next clue from him,"

Bisky rose a brow. "Hisoka, huh?"  
Izuku nodded slowly as Bisky stared at something somewhere above his head, seeming deep in thought.  
"I remember, that time on Greed Island where we had to play dodge ball against Razor, and Hisoka actually helped us," she mentioned.

Izuku felt surprise fill him at this.  
"When the fuck did that happen?" Katsuki asked, though he sounded as though he were questioning himself more than Bisky.  
The older woman glanced at him before turning back to Izuku.

"I met Gon and Killua in Greed Island, a game created by Ging Freecs and a few of his friends. I followed them around for a while, just to mess with them a bit, but ended up training them after I realized how much potential they were just wasting,"

"Killua was so rude at first, the little brat, I don't think I punched anyone as much as I did him for calling me an old hag," she spoke fondly, though one of her brows twitched with mild irritation.  
Izuku and his friends sweat dropped at this.

"They were strong, and determined to learn how to properly wield their nen. They motivated each other, they were--still are, I hope--the perfect team. They knew each other so well, they often finished each other's sentences, or didn't even finish them at all, but they still followed and understood. It was really irritating," she stated with a sigh, remembering all the times they would cut off mid sentence and start anew, while she sat beside them, oblivious as to what they were actually talking about and unable to understand what they meant.

Bisky smiled, and then started to tell them all about the adventures they had went on, including the dodge ball game with Razor, as well as the fight with Genthru. Bisky was sure to tell them how reckless Gon was, and how stubborn Killua was.

"In the end, I didn't want to go with them to find Ging, because I knew if I stayed with them any longer, I would get too attached to them, like a parent," Bisky told, pausing for a while as she thought.

"I've never regretted a decision so much in my life," she muttered, hands clenching in her lap.  
"Wha-"  
"I should have gone with them!" She raised her voice, cutting off Izuku's question as she started to tremble.

"If I had gone with them, I could have helped in some way! I don't know how, maybe I could have helped convince them to leave, even dragged them away physically before Pitou got to them and changed their lives, tainted them,"

Bisky shook her head, clenching her eyes shut. "It doesn't change the fact that I didn't, instead I stayed back twice, trained them, fought with Killua and told him to leave Gon, called him a coward. As his teacher, I should have known how much those words would effect him! I-!" She cuts herself off, forcing down overwhelming emotion, ignoring how her eyes stung with hot tears, and how they wanted to spill.

“As his teacher, I should have seen that thing stuck in his forehead, and with the knowledge of who his parents are, I should have known that the way he fought—to get away and escape instead of winning—was not normal. I should have known,” she finished, stated her last words with finality as she took a gasping breath, her shoulders jerking a little with the action as she tried not to sob outright.

The room was quiet, none of them knowing how to break the silence or reassure the old woman. Questions left unasked, the room thick with tension.  
"I don't think your presence would have made much of a difference," Zushi muttered, finally breaking the silence.

They turn to look at him, and Zushi blushes a light shade of red.  
"Think about it. If Gon didn't listen to Killua, didn't want Killua to be part of his fight with Pitou, then he would have wanted any of us even less,"

"Like you said, Gon and Killua are close, has been since they met. They loved each other even back then, so if Gon didn't listen to Killua, he wouldn't have even considered any of us," Zushi explained, nodding sagely.

Bisky sniffed after a moment of quiet, wiping underneath her eyes with one finger. "That's quite true," she spoke softly.  
Bisky laughed quietly as she shook her head; and Izuku had to force himself not to ask any questions. He wanted--needed—to know what she meant when she said she should have seen that thing in Killua's head. And his family? What did they have to do with any of this?

"Now then, is it alright if I stay for a bit and watch your fight with Hisoka? I can tell you all about his abilities and we can strategize?" Bisky asked with a smile.  
Izuku blinked and bit his lip, fidgeting nervously as he was pulled from his thoughts. Unsure how to answer, he glanced at Kacchan from the corner of his eyes.

Bisky nodded, smiling knowingly. "Or should I rather ask your pack alpha that?" She inquired, glancing slyly at the blond alpha.  
Every single pair of eyes turned to look at Katsuki, who looked confused.  
"Hah?" He asked dumbly as Bisky started to snicker behind her hand.

"Yeah, you're our pack alpha!" Ochaco told excitedly.  
Katsuki frowned deeply, biting his lower lip. "No,"   
This single word seemed to hurt everyone of his friends.

"But Kacchan-!" Izuku protested quickly.  
"I said no!" Katsuki shouted, sitting forward in his seat, his eyes glanced at them all, begging, pleading for them to understand. "There, there has to be someone else, I can't do it,"

"There can't be anyone else, you're the best choice," Tenya stated.  
Katsuki shook his head. "No, I, I'm not good enough, it has to be Deku, or Hitoshi, fuck, anyone but me. Someone who doesn't, doesn't yell all the fucking time, someone who does more than just fucking hurt-"

"Katsuki, no." Shoto interrupted with a firm shake of his head, dual coloured eyes briefly closing with the action before locking back onto his alpha.  
Katsuki turned to look at his omega with wide, pleading eyes.   
"You care about us all, you make sure we're safe and well. You ensure we eat healthy—you provide for us—you make certain that we aren't hurt in any way, you reassure us with your power and loving nature,"

"Yes, you yell a lot, but that's just part of who you are. The only times you do hurt us is during training, or when it's something you say that we need to hear, it's with our best intentions in mind. So no, it can't be Izuku or Hitoshi, it has to be you," Shoto explained, never once breaking eye contact with the blond.

Katsuki bit his lower lip, and turned his gaze away to the ground, head hanging.  
"C'mon, Bakubro, everyone wants you to be our alpha, I mean, we all already thought you were!" Denki encouraged.

It was quiet and tense for a while, until Katsuki took a deep breath, and nodded.  
"Okay," he mumbled.  
Katsuki couldn't stop the small smile on his lips at the happy cheers his friends let out.

Bisky smiled as she watched Denki and Eijirou jump the blond in a hug, watched as they laughed and received affectionate hair ruffles. They were a rowdy bunch, that was for sure.

"Wing?" Bisky asked, gaining the man's attention. "Do you perhaps have a recording of Gon and Hisoka's fight?"   
Wing seemed to think for a moment, nodding absentmindedly. "I believe so,"

Bisky smiled. "Be a dear and go get it, let's all watch it together,"  
Wing nodded and left the room quietly.  
"Bisky, when was the last time you saw my parents?" Izuku asked, voice raised to talk over the noise his friends were making. It wasn't the most important question he wanted to ask, but he felt that the other questions would maybe be a little too soon to ask her at the moment—she still seemed a little upset about her confession from earlier—and decided on something a little more mild.

Bisky hummed in thought before frowning. "About fifteen years ago, just before they left for the Dark Continent," she stated.  
"The Dark Continent? What is that and why would they go there?" Katsuki questioned as everyone settled down again.

Ochaco and Denki were now sitting on the floor, both leaning against his legs as Hitoshi spread out on the sofa, using Iida's lap as a pillow.  
Bisky smiled at this. "The Dark Continent is the part of the world that doesn't appear on the world map. Cheadle sent them there to exterminate the Chimera Ants that lived there," she explained.

Katsuki frowned at this. "Can you tell us everything you know about this hunt?" He asked.  
Bisky nodded. "Okay. First of all, it isn't really a hunt so much as it is a mission,"

"Seventeen years ago, a whole bunch of Chimera Ants washed ashore, some were dead, and some were alive. The ones that were alive started to feast on any humans they could come across, and they were powerful, more so than the Chimera Ant soldiers Gon and Killua faced when they fourteen, or so I've been told,"

"It took a while to figure out, but eventually scientists were able to discover where they were coming from; the Dark Continent. Now, the first Ant Queen had washed ashore much the same way, and she had originally come from there,"

"At first, they thought they could just kill the Ants as they appeared, but they figured out pretty quickly that that wouldn't work, too many civilians died before any Hunters could get there to exterminate them,"

"So later, The Zodiacs got together and decided to send a team to exterminate all the Ants in the Dark Continent—whilst another team was gathered to rid of the ones that are still here. They sent the original team, the people who were involved with the first extermination to the Dark Continent,"

"It was an order, so they couldn't refuse. Gon, Killua, Palm, Knuckle, Shoot, Morel, Knov, Meleoron, Ikalgo and Colt all went to the Dark Continent to do so,"

"Only five people at a time could enter, So Knuckle, Morel, Knov, Gon and Killua left here, and once they were there, they would use Knov's ability to bring in the rest of them,"

"The Dark Continent is a very large place, and from what I heard from Morel six years ago, there were a lot more Ants this time, and they were stronger and took a long time to track and kill. I believe this is why your parents asked a family member to adopt and care for you,"

"They knew it could take years to complete this mission, and knew they had to think of your wellbeing first," she explained, a frown on her brows.  
Izuku nodded slowly, taking all this information in.

"I shudder to think what they're going through now," Bisky murmured quietly.  
A tense silence followed her words as they all sat and frowned.  
"W-what do you mean?" Ochaco asked.

"For the past six years, they've been fighting the King and his guards, who knows what's happened in all that time? The last time I talked to Morel, he told me the King had taken a liking to Killua, and even said himself he wanted to turn Killua into an Ant and use him to breed more Ants," she stated.

"Fucking-!" Katsuki cut off, mumbling to himself.  
"That's horrible," Ochaco muttered, expression contorted with horror.  
Bisky nodded, clenching her hands into fists. It was difficult, not knowing whether they were okay or not. Knowing Gon, if something were to happen to Killua, he would lose all sense of himself; and perhaps even give up everything for power again--like he did against Pitou—to avenge Killua. The same could be said if something happened to Gon. Killua never put himself first when it came to Gon—never has—and who knew what he could be capable of if worse comes to worst.

"I just, want to see for myself that they're okay, alive and well," she mumbled sadly.  
"I'm sure they are," Izuku stated firmly, determined.

Bisky looked to him, curious. "Why do you say that?" She asked.  
Izuku smiled softly down at his lap. "Because, they love each other and their friends. They won't let anything happen to each other or the people they care about; they wouldn't want to cause any unnecessary pain," he spoke softly.

"Besides, they won't leave Deku behind before they can see him again," Katsuki added with a firm nod, arms crossed over his chest.  
"Right! Most parent are like that, aren't they?" Ochaco stated.  
"Are they?" Shoto asked.

Eijirou smiled. "Sure! Even your dad wants the best for you, he just doesn't show it the right way,"  
Shoto nodded slowly, considering. "I suppose,"

Bisky smiled as she watched them start to talk and laugh, poking fun at Katsuki and laughing loudly once he started yelling. She couldn't wait to see how Gon and Killua would be with Izuku. She snickered at the thought.

"I found it," Wing stated as he re-entered the room, tape in hand.  
"What's that?" Denki questioned as Wing moved to put the tape on.   
"It's a recording of Gon and Hisoka's fight. It was about...twenty five years ago, I believe," Wing mentioned.

"Jesus," Katsuki murmured as they all settled to watch the tape. Shoto moved to sit beside Izuku, lacing their fingers together as the alpha rested his head on the omega's shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent.  
"Oh my god, he was so cute!" Ochaco exclaimed as the tape showed Gon.  
For a tense few minutes, they sat and watched as Gon fought Hisoka.

It was pretty one sided at first, with Hisoka doing nothing but dodging; getting in quite a few hits. The fight intensified once Hisoka actually started to fight back in earnest.

In the end, Gon lost the fight.  
"That was so intense," Denki whispered as Wing stopped the fight.  
"Yeah," Ochaco agreed.  
"Gon and Killua learned how to use nen abnormally fast," Wing mentioned.

"I was thinking," Bisky started, gaining everyone's attention. "You're all here just for Izuku to fight Hisoka and get your next clue, right?" She asked, eyes turning to look at Katsuki.  
The blond nodded. "Pretty much, yeah,"

Bisky smirked. "Since Izuku needs ten wins once he reaches the two hundredth floor to in order to challenge a floor master, and there's seven of you, minus Izuku; he only really needs to fight three battles,"

Katsuki smirked as everyone realised what she meant.   
"You want us to fight Deku?" Denki asked.  
"That's right! It's the quickest way to reaching your goals!" Bisky stated.

"I'm not just going to hand a win over to you, Deku. You're going to fucking fight hard for it," Katsuki stated, a vicious smirk on his lips.  
"Uhm." Izuku's eyes darted about nervously.

"At least try not to destroy the entire building, you two." Eijirou sighed.  
"And I want a fucking rematch with you, too, Icy-Hot!" Katsuki shouted.  
The omega turned to look at Katsuki. "Are you sure you'll be able to fight me?" He asked.

Katsuki snarled, but didn't answer, choosing to shrug instead; mumbling to himself. Shoto smiled softly at the blond.  
"I can't wait to see what you kids have up your sleeves!" Bisky stated with an air of excitement.

"This should be very interesting, I'm excited!" Zushi spoke, body brimming with excitement and energy.  
"Who's going to fight Deku first, though?" Ochaco asked.

"Of fucking course I am!" Katsuki claimed.  
"But that's so unfair!" Denki protested.  
"Shut up, I'm pack alpha, I get first dibs!" Katsuki stated.

"No way! I say we play rock paper scissors, just to make things fair!" Denki suggested, getting a wide variety of agreements.  
Katsuki groaned. "Fucking fine!"

The seven of them huddled together, Izuku sweat dropping from his seat on the sofa next to Bisky. The blond woman smiled as she watched them all play, and couldn't help the memories of Gon and Killua--from their time on Greed Island--washing over her as nostalgia set in.

In the end, Tenya won, followed by Eijirou, Ochaco, Denki, Hitoshi, Shoto and lastly Katsuki. Denki cackled loudly at Katsuki, but stopped and whimpered softly at the angered growl he received.

Katsuki had then nuzzled and hugged the omega in guilt, apologizing quietly to the smaller in his arms.  
"He's such a softie," Eijirou commented with a shake of his head.

Shoto smiled softly as Izuku chuckled and Hitoshi shook his head.  
"Okay then!" Bisky clapped her hands and stood up. "We better get started on your nen training!"

They all glanced at each other, seemingly having a quiet conversation between themselves, before Katsuki nodded at Izuku.  
Izuku turned back to Bisky, a timid smiled on his lips.

"Uhm, we don't...want to learn nen?" He told.  
Bisky frowned. "Are you questioning it?" She asked.  
Izuku shook his head, waving his hands. "N-no! It's just that, we already have quirks, and since we do still need to train that, we just don't think we can juggle training both our quirks and nen," he explained.

"What's a quirk?" Bisky asked.  
"Quirks are special abilities we're all born with, it's genetic! We can either inherit one of our parent's quirks, or one of our own," he stated.  
Bisky nodded. "And you have a quirk?" She asked

Izuku nodded.  
Bisky frowned, suspicious. "If it's inherited, then how do you have one, since both Gon and Killua are nen users, they never had quirks. In fact, none of the Zoldyck’s do, and as far as I know, the only Freecs who does is Inko,"

Izuku frowned, rubbing the back of his neck, seeming unsure. "Well, I was born quirk less," he spoke softly.  
He wasn't worried that anyone there would spill the secret he was about to share--all his friends already knew--it just felt strange to share it with people he barely knew.

"But you just said you have a quirk?" Bisky asked.  
Izuku nodded. "I do, it was given to me by someone else," he explained.  
Bisky nodded, and smiled. "Well, then why didn't you just say so!"

She snickered as Izuku blushed, rubbing the back of his neck; flustered.  
"I do need to see what you can do, and that you're not just lying to me because you think learning nen is too hard!" Bisky told with a firm look on her face, both hands on her hips.

Izuku opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a series of small explosions going off in Katsuki's hands. Bisky, Wing and Zushi gaped, watching as Denki activated his quirk and allowed yellow lightning to roll over his skin.

Shoto even activated his fire quirk, allowing the flames to dance on his left side.  
"That's amazing," Zushi whispered in awe.  
"Obviously it's all a lot stronger than that, but we don't want to cause too much damage to the room," Hitoshi explained.

Bisky smiled, wiping away tears from her eyes. "This is amazing, I can't wait to see what you all have in store for us," she stated.  
And just like that, they started talking once more, trying to come up with a strategy how to beat Hisoka, and find their next clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long time considering and reading through all of your suggestions, I decided instead to not let them learn nen.
> 
> I feel like I'm not creative enough, and it would significantly slow the pace down, and completely change the plot I have planned for the end of this fic.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you for your continued support.


	14. Pain and Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, some terribly written fight scenes ahead--seriously though, I really suck at writing fight scenes, why did I do this?--also...
> 
> !!!!!!SMUT!!!!!!  
> (Sorry if it sucks)  
> LOL
> 
> Also, get ready for some more hurt Katsuki! ♡

Katsuki found out about their plan for Denki to postpone his fight for him to heal, and had blown up a bit about it. Eijirou calmed him, and explained their reasons, but the blond was still pissed.

They settled on an agreement; everyone would fight until they reached the two hundredth floor; and proceed with their fights against Deku while Katsuki healed. They seemed reluctant, but Kacchan was only supposed to fight Deku last, so it didn't really matter all that much.

Two weeks later, and they found themselves in the stands, surrounded by roaring crowds as they cheered for the fight to come. Tenya versus Izuku. Katsuki was sat in between his mates, Bisky, Wing and Zushi beside them.

Katsuki tried scanning the crowds, and had to wonder if that clown--Hisoka--was even there at all. He probably didn't even know who Deku was, much less the desire the young alpha had to fight him.

The announcers kept talking and introducing the two new fighters as Katsuki watched the two stretch and ready themselves. Deku would have to be careful in this fight, with Tenya's speed, he could easily and sufficiently invade Izuku's space and land the first blow.

Tenya was fast, but muscular too, and his hits hurt. Deku was also not allowed to use more than thirty percent of One For All, lest they want the shockwaves of his punches alone to tear the whole building apart.

Actually, thirty percent might be too much. Katsuki clicked his tongue, annoyed. The announcement of the start of the fight had Tenya sprinting across the arena, closing in on Deku in mere seconds.

Izuku stared wide eyed for a second, bringing his arms up to block a swift kick, gritting his teeth. Tenya pulled back, moving to punch Deku instead, which was also blocked. It was a tense few seconds, the crowd having mostly gone quiet as the two exchanged blows; blocking and dodging.

The two broke apart, standing a few feet away from each other, just taking a moment to breathe and think through their next attacks. This time, Deku lunged forward, using ten percent of his quirk; just enough to match Tenya in speed.

In full honesty, there were few people who could match Deku when he used a hundred percent of One For All. Some pro heroes couldn't even come close; so powerful Deku's quirk is.

Katsuki had to wonder, if the two ever fought seriously with their full strength; could he actually beat Izuku? It wasn't even as if he could be assured by the fact that he could outsmart him, Izuku was smart and analytical.

Katsuki himself had improved immensely as well; he was no push over. He bit back a grin; he couldn't wait for his and Deku's fight.

They were even, their scores were both six at this point. Deku would have to step it up, lest he want Tenya to actually come out victorious. The two continued to exchange blows, until Deku grabbed Tenya's right arm, and turned around; back to chest.

Deku pulled, throwing Tenya over his shoulder and onto the concrete bellow, knocking the larger beta's breath from his lungs; Tenya barely managed to roll out of the way of Deku's punch. The concrete cracked under the force.

Izuku powered up One For All to twenty percent, sped up until he was behind Tenya, who turned to try and block, but took a powerful punch to the gut that sent him flying into a wall, slumping to the ground.

Izuku won by knockout, but he was quick to run and check up on his friend, laughing bashfully as the crowd roared. Katsuki watched as Tenya regained consciousness after a small while, rubbing the back of his head.

The two left the arena and Katsuki stood to follow.  
"Are you okay?" Ochaco asked once they made it back to Katsuki's room.  
"Yes," Tenya answered with a nod.

Katsuki moved into the kitchen, grabbed a washcloth and filled it with ice.  
"Good fight you two," Bisky complemented as she say on one of the sofas.

Zushi nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! It had me sitting on the edge of my seat!"  
Katsuki grabbed Tenya's arm, making him sit on the bed; he pressed the washcloth with ice against the back of his head.

"He was literally sitting on the edge of his seat, like no joke!" Denki laughed.  
Katsuki moved to sit beside Tenya, keeping the makeshift ice pack pressed to the back of the beta's head, watching as everyone talked.

Deku was apologizing profusely to Tenya for hurting him, the beta trying to assure him that it was fine.  
"I think Tenya would be more insulted if you had gone easy on him, Izuku," Shoto interjected.

Tenya nodded as Izuku bit his lip, still seeming worried and apologetic.  
"Yes, I knew what I was getting into. Besides, I feel honoured to have fought you," Tenya spoke with a reassuring smile.

Izuku smiled. "Yeah!" He said in relief.  
"Are we even sure that Hisoka is in the fucking building? We better not be going through all this shit just for that fucking clown to not be here," Katsuki stated.

Bisky hummed. "That's true, we don't know if he's here. It could be possible he is, the only other thing keeping him busy these days is his desire to kill the remainder of the Phantom Troup,"

"If I'm not mistaken, he has a fight scheduled in three weeks. If he shows up, I'll be sure to try and talk to him, let him know that Izuku is here and wants to fight him," Zushi mentioned.  
"Will he even know who Deku is, though?" Denki asked.

Zushi nodded. "If not, I'll just tell him he's Gon and Killua's son. I am certain he will though,"  
"Why's that?" Hitoshi asked as he stretched lazily.  
"Hisoka has always had a...keen interest in Gon, so I'm sure when you mention Izuku is his son, he'll wait eagerly to fight. That and he was promised a fight with you when you were born, so, there's that, too," Bisky answered.

Katsuki narrowed his eyes. "Why say it that way? Why'd you hesitate? Something we don't know about the guy?" He questioned.  
Bisky tried acting oblivious, but caved fairly quickly. "He's a total pervert, and gets turned on in a fight," she admitted.

It went quiet after that, until Katsuki sighed loudly, feeling incredibly old.  
"Great. Just what we fucking need. A perverse, overpowered clown that gets turned on when he fights. Just fucking great. Can't get any worse, can it?" He grumbled to himself as Bisky laughed nervously.

  


* * *

  


A week later, they scheduled another fight. Katsuki and Shoto sat watching as their two mates fought one another, Shoto chewing nervously on his lower lip. Katsuki gripped one of his hands tightly, unsure why both of them felt so nervous.

Eijirou had used his Unbreakable form right from the start, knowing he couldn't withstand a prolonged fight. His mates had helped him train Unbreakable until he could keep it for a solid fifteen minutes--twenty, depending on the strength behind the attacks he was taking.

Every time Izuku landed a hit, he could feel his knuckles, or legs-- whatever he was using to attack--sting and ache. Eijirou landed quite a few hits, knowing that Izuku would be bruised and cut quite badly after their fight.

He knew it wouldn't be manly if he didn't go all out against his mate, but it was also not manly at all to hurt one of his lovers. Izuku had to use twenty five percent of One For All to actually hurt Eijirou's Unbreakable form.

The fight lasted much longer than Tenya's had, but ended up with Izuku winning by points. The crowd cheered and went wild once the fight ended, and Izuku chuckled a little as his fingers twitched and ached.

Once they got back to the room, Shoto tended to Izuku's wounds.  
"Man, I'm so sorry I hurt you," Eijirou apologised; sheepish.  
Izuku smiled as Shoto bandaged his hands. "It's fine, I like pushing myself and seeing how I'd do against different opponents,"

"Are you hurt at all, Ei?" Shoto asked as he finished bandaging Izuku.  
Eijirou blinked, looking down at himself and his slightly torn clothes. "I don't think so?" He replied.  
Shoto stood straight, bending forward to place a loving kiss to Izuku's forehead before moving towards Eijirou; he grabbed the hem of his shirt, tugging.

Eijirou raised his arms on instinct and allowed Shoto to pull his shirt off. Katsuki moved to sit beside Izuku on the bed, grimacing at the discomfort he still felt; he leant his head on the shorter alpha's shoulder.

Shoto inspected Eijirou's body, clicking his tongue at the scrapes and bruises that littered his torso. They spent the next few minutes in silence as Shoto cleaned the cuts on the beta's skin.

Katsuki had kicked out the rest of their friends, wanting his room just for him and his mates. There had been whining and complaining, but they left eventually, understanding that their alpha needed to rest with his mates.

Katsuki was sure that Denki and Hitoshi were in the omega's room, hopefully not going too crazy with whatever shenanigans those two got up to whenever they were alone. Katsuki briefly entertained the idea that they were possibly fucking, but even that was less stupid than some of the things they got up to in the past. Denki's a bad influence.

Izuku barely suppressed a yawn as he moved his left arm to wrap around Katsuki's waist, pulling the blond closer to himself; he nuzzled his nose into the blond's soft hair, inhaling deeply.

"You should rest," Shoto stated as he ran his fingers through Izuku's hair, and caressed Katsuki's cheek with his free hand.  
Still shirtless, Eijirou moved to hug the omega from behind, resting his chin on Shoto's shoulder.

"All three of you," Shoto added as Eijirou gently squeezed him.  
"You're probably right," Eijirou mumbled as he started to press kisses against Shoto's neck.  
"I can think of other things more appealing than sleep," Katsuki stated with a sly smirk.

Shoto sighed, as if he were a hundred years old and being subjected to the whims of a five year old. Izuku chuckled into Katsuki's hair, moving to wrap both arms around the blond.

Izuku pulled his head back slightly as Katsuki moved to raise his head, faces a few inches apart. Izuku smiled softly as he inched forward to press their lips together. Shoto closed his eyes as his two alphas started to kiss.

Eijirou hummed, tugging on Shoto to turn around. The omega turned his head, lips connecting with Eijirou's; the two started kissing slowly, steadily growing in heat and passion.

Izuku moved to slowly push Kacchan down on the bed, careful and gentle so as not to hurt the blond. Katsuki sighed as he relaxed into the soft bed, a soft groan forcing it's way up his throat as Izuku grabbed his hip; dragging his hand up over the blond's hipbone, and under his shirt.

Katsuki light grey shirt rode up his abdomen as Izuku's hand glided up his sides and towards his chest; fingers gently starting to play with the other alpha's left nipple.

Shoto moved to turn in Eijirou's grasp, lips still connected as the beta start to move them towards the bed, but stilled just before reaching it. Shoto gasped and panted against the beta's lips as both his ass cheeks were grabbed and squeezed, forcing their bodies closer together; hips grinding sensually.

Eijirou groaned, pushing his body against Shoto's to force them towards the bed again. They collapsed onto the bed, just barely missing falling on top of Deku. Eijirou moved to kiss Shoto's neck, allowing the dual haired omega to catch his breath.

The beta moved so that he wouldn't straddle Shoto anymore, spreading the omega's legs and settling between them. Shoto licked his lips, wrapping his legs around Eijirou; hands smoothing down the other's muscular back until they reached the start of his pants.

Shoto hummed as he moved his hands to the front of Eijirou's jeans, popping the button and pulling down the zipper, knuckles brushing against the beta's half hard cock. Eijirou's breath hitched, lips pausing briefly over the dark red mark he'd been making on Shoto collarbone.

Eijirou kissed the mark, nipped at it gently and licked before he pullback to sit on his legs, licking his lips at the sight before him. Shoto's cheeks were blushed a light red, lips swollen and moist, hair dishevelled.

The moved to grab the bottom of Shoto's shirt, pulling the fabric up and over his head; tossing it to the side. Eijirou licked his lips once more at the creamy skin before him, and bent forward to capture Shoto's lips once more in a brief, heated kiss.

Katsuki raised his arms, allowing Izuku to pull off his shirt, briefly sitting up a bit to make the action easier. His bandages scratched against his skin, irritating him, but he tried to ignore it and focus instead on kissing Izuku's neck and collarbone.

Deku moved to straddle his lap, panting softly as Katsuki sucked a mark on his neck. Izuku moved back, ignoring the annoyed grunt from Katsuki and impatient hands grabbing his hips; scarred hands gripping his own shirt to tug it off.

Katsuki's hands smoothed over the skin on his side, pulling him closer to kiss his chest and stomach. Izuku tangled his fingers in blond hair, breath leaving his lungs in a sigh as he enjoyed the attention. Katsuki forced a moan from his lover as he started licking and biting on one nipple.

Izuku tugged harshly on the blond's hair, forcing his head back; their lips reconnected in a harsh kiss, fighting for dominance. Izuku used his right hand to press on Katsuki's shoulder and guide him into laying back down.

Deku moved to better straddle Katsuki's hips; grinding down on him, breaking the kiss to groan at the pleasure shooting through them. Katsuki grabbed his hips, guiding him into doing it again; hips grinding together repeatedly as they started kissing again.

The two broke apart at the sound of Shoto moaning, head tossed back, biting his lower lip as Eijirou fucked him with his fingers. The beta has his face buried in his neck, kissing, sucking and licking at any patch of skin he could reach, his right hand down Shoto's pants, two fingers thrusting in and out of the omega's tight hole.

His left arm pressed into the bed to better support himself, Shoto whined as Eijirou pulled his hand out of his pants. Lips reconnecting; Eijirou blindly moved to pull off the remainder of their clothes; cock throbbing painfully.

Izuku moved to kiss Katsuki again, hands fumbling with his belt buckle before undoing it and popping the button on his jeans. Once the zipper was pulled down, Izuku reached and grabbed Katsuki's cock, the blond breaking the kiss to moan loudly.

Katsuki pushed Izuku back to sit up, undoing his button and zipper; stroking him quickly once he had a hold of the other alpha's cock. Eijirou pulled back, allowing Shoto a moment to roll onto his stomach.

The beta grabbed his hips, physically pulling him onto his knees. Shoto panted, eyes locking onto his alphas as they rubbed their cocks together. Dual eyes rolled back as Eijirou pushed into him, slick making entry all the more easier.

The beta and omega moaned in near unison, gaining their alphas attention. Pulling apart, Katsuki moved behind Eijirou, pulling the beta into a heated kiss, grabbing his hips and guiding him out of Shoto until only the head of his cock remained sheathed; pushing him forward to thrust back in.

Katsuki moved his right hand to Shoto's hole, gather slick on his fingers. Shoto moaned into the kiss he shared with Izuku, grabbing the alpha's cock, he started to stroke him. Izuku pulled back to breathe, burying his hand in Shoto’s hair as the omega lowered himself to start licking at the alpha's cock.

Izuku groaned as Shoto took him into his mouth, bopping his head up and hallowing his cheeks. Katsuki nipped at Eijirou's neck, listening to the beta groan, hips thrusting backwards and forwards distractedly.

Katsuki fucked three of his fingers into Eijirou, his left hand knuckles deep in Shoto's hole, preparing the omega for double penetration. Eijirou reached with his right hand to gently grip the blond's cock, stroking clumsily as he threw his head back onto Katsuki's shoulder.

"Fuck," Katsuki grunted into Eijirou's neck, pulling both of his hands back, rumbling in his chest as Shoto whined.  
"Katsuki," Eijirou moaned, turning his head to kiss him.

Shoto pulled back from Izuku with a soft pop as the alpha moved to climb underneath him, pulling the omega into a kiss as Katsuki grabbed his aching cock, lining him up with Shoto's hole. Izuku slowly pushed in, kissing Shoto's neck as the omega tilted his head back with a moan.

Eijirou groaned at the friction of Izuku's cock rubbing against his. Katsuki nipped at his earlobe as he started pushing into the beta, groaning lowly at the tight heat.

They all stilled, panting and moaning as they tried to catch their breath. Katsuki leaned into Eijirou, hands gripping Shoto's hips; and thrust forward into Eijirou, causing the beta to rock into Shoto.

The beta and omega both moaned loudly as Katsuki did it again, slowly starting a clumsy rhythm as Izuku struggled a bit to time his thrusts. Eijirou placed his hands on top of Katsuki's on Shoto's hips, fingers intertwining loosely as he turned his head to kiss the alpha sloppily.

The two alphas sped up their thrusts, muscles burning at the movement.  
"F-ah-uck," Shoto moaned as his prostate was hit, biting his lip.  
Izuku aimed to thrust there again, watching as Shoto arched his back, head tilted back as his lips parted.

"Ah! Again, Izuku, right there-YES!"  
Izuku continued his assault on the omega's prostate, pulling Shoto down for a sloppy kiss, panting and moaning into each other's mouths.  
Katsuki grunted in irritation as he pulled back and out of the beta, ignoring Eijirou's whine.

Katsuki grabbed his hips, forcefully pulling Eijirou out and away from Shoto, tossing him on the bed next to Izuku. Katsuki clicked his tongue at the disappointed whine he got from Shoto.

The blond alpha moved grab the back of Eijirou knees and pull him closer, ignoring the ache in his ribs as he thrust back into the body below him.  
Izuku paused his movements to adjust a bit better as Katsuki reached to grip a handful of white and red hair.

Shoto pulled away from Izuku as Katsuki tugged on his hair, pulling the omega towards him so they could share a kiss. Shoto sat down on Izuku's cock, moaning into the blond alpha's mouth.

Izuku pulled Eijirou into a kiss, swallowing the beta's moans and groans as Katsuki continued to thrust into him. The blond pulled back from Shoto and leant forward, thrusting at a new angle; he hit Eijirou's prostate.

Katsuki stole Izuku's lips as Eijirou pulled away.  
"Yes! Katsuki, right-right there, don't stop!" He moaned, bucking his hips to meet Katsuki's thrusts.

Izuku broke the kiss to moan and watch as Shoto started to ride him, head tilted back in pleasure as the alpha bucked up into him. Katsuki kissed Eijirou's neck as the beta moaned into his ear, right hand pumping his cock in time with his thrusts; he could tell the beta was close.

Katsuki moved lay on top of Eijirou, stilling his movements to tease the beta; the ache in his ribs growing stronger and harder to ignore.  
"Don't stop, Katsuki, please," Eijirou begged.

The blond started moving his hips again, slowly, mercilessly teasing the beta. Eijirou's hand grabbed and squeezed Katsuki's ass cheeks, guiding his hips forward. The beta bit his lower lip, he could feel the way Katsuki's abdominal muscles worked; pressed as close to him as he was.

Izuku was thoroughly enjoying the sight above him, eyes following a drop of sweat as it slid down Shoto's neck. The omega was bouncing on his lap, hands gripping his thighs for support.

"Ah-I, I'm close," Shoto moaned, biting his lower lips as Izuku groaned.  
Reaching up to grip pale hips, Izuku started to thrust in earnest, desperately chasing after their orgasms.

Izuku felt Shoto’s walls tighten around him as the omega moaned loudly, thighs shaking with the force of his orgasm. Izuku thrust a few more times before he followed, knot popping, but not swollen enough to keep them connected; that was saved for heats.

Izuku breathed heavily as he came down from his high, allowing himself a moment to rest before he noticed both Katsuki and Eijirou watching them. Izuku could see neither of them had came yet, and noticed the subtle tremble in Katsuki's body.

Shoto blinked at them, biting his lips as he climbed off of Izuku's lap. Izuku sat up, moving in behind Katsuki despite his body begging for sleep. Katsuki moved to sit up; back pressed against Izuku's chest.

"C'mon, Kacchan," Izuku whispered into his ear, grabbing his hips and guiding him backwards and forwards slowly. Shoto sat down on Eijirou's lap, effortlessly sheathing the beta's cock into him; gently rocking his hips.

Izuku could tell then that Kacchan was hurting, the way he was leaning heavily against Izuku, hands trembling on Eijirou's thighs. It made Izuku wonder just how hurt the blond was. Katsuki had suffered through cracked ribs before, but it was nothing like this.

He must have broken them, then. Izuku knew Katsuki would never admit to not being able to finish something, especially not during sex, so instead he guided the blond's hips, and took most of his weight.

He quite enjoyed being relied on so much by Kacchan. It took a few more thrusts for Eijirou to finish, followed soon by Katsuki. The group collapsed into bed, snuggling closer and eventually falling asleep, oblivious to the knocks on the door.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that happened. I'm really terrible at writing fight scenes, but it was pretty important for the plot of the story, but I do apologize for the vague descriptions. 😢 And you guys have to suffer through even more of that.
> 
> Also, I hope the smut wasn't too bad, but this is only the third time I've written smut--first time writing a foursome--so yeah, hopefully it wasn't too terrible.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll (see?) you guys next time! ♡


	15. Past and Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, some lovely ShinKami in this chapter, hehe 
> 
> Also, be warned for some out of character behaviour, or well, I think he's out of character? I'm not quite sure...let me know what you guys think, since I'll be writing quite a bit about him--you'll know whom I'm talking about--and need to know if it's any good. 
> 
> Anyways; here's another chapter, hope you guys enjoy ♡

_The fourth ever time Denki saw Hitoshi, he started to like him. The very first time he had seen the indigo haired alpha had been just before the sports festival, when Hitoshi had told Katsuki he was a jerk and declared war on their entire class._

_The second time was at the sports festival itself, but Denki was too focused on the cute girl from class B. The third time was just after they got their Provisional licences, and Denki was very confused by his sexuality by then._

_He had always been attracted to girls, but once he presented as omega at fourteen, he started to feel confused. He tried acting normally, like most of the other boys in his class, and felt himself crushing on Jirou for a while._

_He would act sort of pervy with Mineta, out of fun, really. But after the sports festival, Denki started to question his likes and dislikes. His crush on Jirou drifted away, and he felt himself be attracted to some of his male classmates._

_He had a crush on Kiri for about two months, but that shifted quickly to fond affections, like brotherly love. He could easily admit that Shoto and Katsuki were hot--he did have eyes--and Deku was just too cute for words._

_But it never went any further than that--just appreciating his classmates' looks--until he saw Hitoshi again. The minute he saw the taller alpha, his heart started beating a little faster, and he just wanted to be near the other._

_Denki got flustered easily while talking to Hitoshi every time he saw him, but the alpha never made fun of him for it, just stood and waited patiently for him to pull himself together enough to hold a proper conversation._

_Hitoshi had said he didn't want to make friends--much like Shoto did--and Denki was determined to be the first to befriend him. So with his friendly, outgoing personality and metaphorical bat of friendship he used to hit Hitoshi over the head with; Denki befriended and fell in love with Hitoshi._

_It was hard, once the alpha transferred over into the hero course--they sadly had to say goodbye to Mineta--he was adamant on focusing on becoming a hero. At first it seemed like he really didn't want to make friends, but Denki was stubborn._

_He constantly cornered the alpha for a short chat--it was hard to find him at first--and greeted him in the morning and said goodnight once they retreated to bed. Hitoshi, at first, refused to say anything back to him, and gave him no reactions whatsoever._

_But slowly, Hitoshi welcomed the small chats which soon turned into long talks and assisting with homework. He started to smile each time Denki greeted him fist thing in the morning with a bright, sunshine smile and cup of coffee; felt longing every time he had to say goodnight and spend hours without the blond's affections and bright personality._

_Hitoshi started actively looking for Denki whenever the omega wasn't by his side. His heart would speed up every time Denki paid any sort of attention to him; he found himself falling in love._

_Hitoshi decided to hide his feelings; he didn't want to ruin his precious friendship with Denki, the blond was too dear to him, he'd be heartbroken if he lost Denki over something like love._

_He refused to believe the blond could like him back; he wouldn't allow himself such futile hope. His fragile heart would shatter should it turn out untrue._

_"We're going to go check in on Todoroki-kun now, you should check in on Kaminari-kun, too," Izuku told him, smiling brightly at him as if he hadn't just endured the tantalizing scent of two omega in heat for the passed two weeks._

_"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Hitoshi spoke hesitantly, unsure._  
_Eijirou grinned tiredly at him, fixing his clothing, smoothing the material out after it got wrinkled from an intense make out session. "Nonsense, man, Kami would be really glad to see you!"_

_Hitoshi nodded, still unsure, but didn't voice his worries as he watched the two alphas and beta exit the common room. He sat by himself for a while, debating whether or not he should go check up on the omega._

_Ultimately, he decided to go, having endured two weeks without Denki, he started to long for his presence. Hitoshi knocked on the door, hands moving to rest comfortably in his pants pockets ad he waited._

_Two minutes later, the door opened to reveal a dishevelled blond; hair pointing in various directions, lips parted wide in a loud yawn as he rubbed at one of his eyes. He looked exhausted._

_Denki squinted at him, before brightening considerably, suddenly very awake._  
_"Hitoshi!" He cheered, and jumped on the alpha, wrapping his arms around the taller male's shoulders; he nuzzled into the alpha's neck affectionately._

_Hitoshi's body tensed at the sudden display of affection, stiffly raising one hand to press into Denki's lower back._  
_"C'mon!" Denki pulled back and grabbed Hitoshi's arm, tugging the alpha into the room, kicking the door shut behind them._

_The blond lead him to his bed, pushing the other down to sit, bouncing onto the bed himself; Denki shuffled to better face his friend, eyes bright with excitement._  
_"So? Tell me everything you did while I was suffering," Denki spoke, eager._

_Hitoshi blinked, bringing one hand to rub at the nape of his neck. "Oh, nothing much," he muttered._  
_He absolutely refused to tell the blond that he'd been making out with his best friend and said friends' boyfriends._

_Denki pouted. "You're no fun," he uttered._  
_Hitoshi smiled a small smile as he watched the blond fondly. Denki reached forward to hug his left arm, cheek resting on his shoulder; eyes drooping._

_"Missed you," Denki muttered._  
_Hitoshi released an amused breath through his nose as he smiled down at the blond. "Mm, I missed you, too," he admitted._

_Denki turned his head to look up at the alpha, eyes bright as he smiled excitedly. "Really?"_  
_Hitoshi glanced down at him, chuckling softly at the eager look on the other's face. "Really," he confirmed._

_Denki giggled, nuzzling into his neck again. A pleasant silence fell over them, and Hitoshi listened as Denki's breathing evened out; until the blond let out an uncomfortable whine._

_Hitoshi felt his body tense at the sound, rumbling to try and comfort the omega._  
_"Lie down with me?" Denki asked, though it sounded like he was pleading with the alpha to stay._

_Hitoshi blinked, but nodded his consent. Denki scooted farther onto the bed, pulling back the covers and waited for Hitoshi to join. The alpha settled down into bed, trapping Denki between himself and the wall; a sign of protection._

_Denki started to purr as he tucked the alpha in, and snuggled up to him, head resting comfortably on his shoulder and chest; eyes drooping as he suppressed a yawn. Hitoshi wrapped an arm around the blond, hugging him gently._

_It was silent for another few minutes, before Denki took a sudden, deep breath, raised his head quickly--alarming Hitoshi into turning his head to look at him--and pressed his lips against the alpha's in a tender, yet timid kiss._

_It was over almost as soon as it happened, and left Hitoshi blinking in confusion, lips parted._  
_"I think I'm in love with you!" Denki blurted._  
_Hitoshi's eyes widened; he could feel a blush spreading on his cheeks._

_"I, I-uhm," Denki muttered, breaking eye contact briefly. "I hope you feel the same, I mean, you've been sending me all these signals-I hope I didn't misread," he mumbled._

_Hitoshi was quiet for a few seconds longer, just staring at the beautiful blushing blond in awe._  
_"You didn't," he voiced quietly, swallowing._

_Denki looked at him again, biting his lower lip, seeming unsure._  
_"I feel the same way, I...have for a while now, but I didn't, I didn't think you'd feel the same," he uttered, tired, purple eyes never once leaving Denki's golden yellow._

_Denki smiled hesitantly. "Well, I mean, I do, obviously, I-"_  
_Hitoshi cut him off with a kiss, before he could start rambling. It was a chaste kiss, but it was satisfying nonetheless._

_Denki chased his lips as he pulled back, the alpha smiling as the blond pecked his lips repeatedly. Hitoshi recaptured his lips, and deepened the kiss. Denki played with the hair at the nape of his neck as they kissed, occasionally breaking apart for air, but never separated for longer than a few minutes._

_They fell asleep, cuddled together, warm, comfortable and surrounded by each other's scents. They started dating then, and a month later, Shoto started dating Izuku, Katsuki and Eijirou._

_Hitoshi couldn't be happier, as he was following his dream, working hard on becoming a hero with a perfect mate by his side._

 

* * *

 

 

"Please, stop whining," Hitoshi pleaded from where he stood behind his omega.  
Denki whined again, annoyed and upset. They had been outside Katsuki's bedroom door, knocking for the past ten minutes, but the blond alpha wasn't answering them.

"You know they're probably asleep," Hitoshi stated, sighing as he moved to lean against the wall beside the bedroom door.  
Denki pouted. "I forgot my jacket, and if I don't get it, I'm going to get cold when we go out to get dinner,"

Hitoshi sighed again, pained, and moved to wrap his arms around the omega, planting a chaste kiss on his pouting lips.  
"Borrow one of my jackets," Hitoshi suggested as Denki's arms slid up to wrap loosely around his neck.

Denki bit his lip, before nodding. "Fine." He sighed.  
Hitoshi smiled a small smile, bending down to kiss his omega again. Denki tilted his head back, trying to fight back a smile, but it was futile.

Hitoshi let out an amused breath as Denki's lips pulled into a smile, and the kiss grew awkward, but he didn't care.  
"Let's go," Hitoshi spoke as he pulled back, taking Denki's right hand in his left; he lead them down the hallway towards the room they shared.

Hitoshi spent the next few minutes watching as his mate struggled to choose which of his jackets to wear, wearing an incredibly serious and contemplative look as he constantly switched between two of the alpha's jackets.

They were both far too big for the omega, and made him look a little rediculous, but also really cute and Hitoshi found it absolutely hot when Denki wore his clothes.

Ten minutes later, Denki chose a jacket and they left the building hand in hand, conversation flowing comfortably as they walked towards a restaurant Denki had seen and wanted to visit a few weeks earlier.

The place wasn't too fancy, which Hitoshi was grateful for as they were lead to a booth. The two sat close beside each other, talking and laughing as they shared a drink and fed each other food.

Denki felt extremely happy as they shared a dessert, glad their date was a success. The two shared a few kisses, holding up the menu and pretending to contemplate it's contents as they got pulled into a short make out session.

The two left after paying the bill, fully intending on finishing their date with a good, lazy fuck in their room, when Denki suddenly froze in fear, forcing Hitoshi to stop.

"What is-"  
"Holy shit, it's Hisoka," Denki cut Hitoshi's question off.  
The alpha frowned, turning to look in the direction the blond was staring.

Denki could vaguely remember what the clown looked like, and well, it was really hard to forget Hisoka with his extravagant clothing, facial paint and shocking blue hair. Though, in the video, his hair had been a darker orange; he clearly dyed it.

The two huddled together, constantly glancing in the clowns direction.  
"What should we do?!" Denki hissed, voice lowered so that the older male across the room could hear them.

"I don't know?" Hitoshi said, unsure, glancing up and across at Hisoka, eyes almost instantly finding the clown who stood across the lobby.  
"Should we, talk to him?" Denki asked hesitantly.

Hitoshi turned to look at the blond as if he just told him he was his father.  
"Is that even a good idea?" Hitoshi questioned, clicking his tongue at the shrug he got in return.

"Should one of us go get Katsuki?" Denki questioned nervously, suddenly feeling the urge to find his pack alpha.  
Hitoshi considered it. Clearly, both of them were too afraid to approach the man themselves, but both knew the fearless alpha would probably stomp up to the older man and start insulting the clown whilst simultaneously questioning him.

Or, well, something similar, at least. It was sometimes hard to tell what the blond would do.  
"Question is; is he even going to answer the door?" Hitoshi asked.  
The two stared at each other, before sighing heavily.

"May I help you?" A smooth, male voice suddenly spoke, causing the both of them to jump and Denki to screech very loudly.  
"Holy fuck!" The blond shouted, whirling around to face whomever had caused them such a fright, shrinking back at the sight of the clown.

Hisoka had noticed the both of them constantly glancing at him, and felt a little annoyed, until he watched them talk heatedly with each other. Bored, the older male had decided to approach the teenagers and see what they wanted. Maybe they wanted to challenge him to a fight? Hisoka licked his lips.

"Oh! Uhm, h-hey, Hisoka, uhm, didn't notice ya there," Denki greeted, but trailed off awkwardly.  
Hitoshi sighed, shaking his head; he couldn't resist the urge to slap the palm of his right hand to his forehead.

Hisoka smiled at them, unnerving the blond as Hitoshi silently mourned his sanity.  
"Uhm," Denki mumbled dumbly.  
"Denki, I love you, but sometimes I have to wonder if your quirk really did fry all your brain cells," Hitoshi muttered.

Hisoka glanced awkwardly to the side.  
"Uhm, okay, first of all, rude, I'd expect that from Katsuki, not from you," Denki stated, glancing at Hitoshi, before turning back to Hisoka. "Second, where did you come from? Also, how'd we not notice you coming? And, why are you here?" He questioned.

Hisoka opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted.  
"Not even five minutes ago, the guy had you frozen in fear, but now you're firing off questions without any pause," Hitoshi muttered.

Denki turned to glare at Hitoshi, but it wasn't very threatening.  
"Well, now." Hisoka chuckled deeply, gaining the two bickering mates' attention. "I noticed the two of you glancing from across the room, and well, I was intrigued," he stated.

Denki nodded, as if he understood the man on a spiritual level. Hisoka blinked, and suddenly the blond stepped into his personal space, eyes twinkling with excitement.  
"Are you here to fight, Hisoka?" The blond questioned eagerly.

"Well, I do have a fight in two weeks, but, I'm unsure whether or not to show," he spoke.  
Denki nodded again, thinking.  
"In four weeks, there's going to be a fight that I suggest you watch," Hitoshi cut in.

Denki blinked and turned to look at his mate. "Four weeks? But that's-" he cut himself off.  
"Oh? And who's going to fight?" Hisoka asked.

"Shoto Todoroki versus Izuku Midoriya," Hitoshi stated, closely observing the older male's expression.  
Hisoka blinked, one of the names sounding very familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he'd heard it before.

"You know Izuku?" Denki pressed, gazing at the magician, searching for any signs of recognition. "Gon and Killua's son," he informed once he received no answer.

Hisoka's face contorted in surprise and shock. "Oh, I completely forgot; is it that time already?" He purred, suddenly feeling very excited.  
The two teenagers watched as the clown breathed deeply and heavily, a blissed out look on his face.

Denki leaned away, suddenly creeped out. "So, yeah," he trailed off, wanting to just run the fuck away.  
"He's won two of his ten matches so far, and in four weeks, he's going to fight an extremely powerful opponent, so I suggest you come watch it," Hitoshi stated, reaching to grasp Denki's hand.

"Yeah, it'll be sad if you miss it," Denki added, smiling almost timidly.  
"I can hardly wait to see what those two's son is capable of. His parents were such powerful men, too bad I never did get to pluck that ripened fruit. Ah well, it's far from my reach, now," Hisoka spoke, amused.

Denki shivered, and Hitoshi had to resist the urge to run away. This guy, was creepy.  
"Ripened fruit? Wha?" Denki asked, confused.

Hisoka smirked, but didn't answer.  
"So, anyway, we're just going to go now," Hitoshi informed as he started to back up, gently tugging the blond with.  
"Yeah! It was nice meeting you?" Denki said, seeming unsure.

Hisoka smiled, eyes wrinkling as he raised a hand to wave, watching as they entered the elevator and disappeared. He couldn't believe Izuku had escaped his mind, he had been so looking forward to this day.

He never did get a chance to fight Gon again, and Illumi was far too protective of Killua, so he never even got a chance. Gon and Killua were both so powerful, he just couldn't wait to see how strong their son is.

Hisoka licked his lips. He had, at first, wanted to cancel his fight in two weeks, or not show up at all, but now he would need to fight that person; he was too excited, he could barely wait.

Hisoka couldn't quite remember the last time he felt so eager to fight an opponent, so he welcomed the feeling with open arms. Old age had made him a bit more placid, as much as he loathe to admit.

Now though, Hisoka felt a bit more like his old self, and he had the feeling that this fight would change him for the better; perhaps turn him back into the eager fighter he used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious, how did you guys get to know about Hunter x Hunter? Did you read the manga first, or watch the anime first, and if so, which one did you start watching first?
> 
> I actually started watching HxH because of Hisoka; the 2011 anime; I personally perfer watching the dub, but the sub is good, too.
> 
> I first found out about Hisoka on YouTube, I was watching a video that ranked anime characters. I can't quite remember what this one was about, but I saw him there, and i thought he looked kind of cool.
> 
> I had heard about HxH a few times before, on much the same type of YouTube videos; especially Gon's freak out with Pitou, but it didn't really catch my attention all that much until I saw Hisoka in two such videos.
> 
> The videos had clips of him from the anime, and then I thought I'd give it a watch sometime soon, until it was all I could think about, and I ended up watching the entire series in like, two weeks, sometime last year.
> 
> I started obsessing over Killua just before the Heaven's Arena arc. I remember first seeing him and thinking 'Meh, he's okay', but now.
> 
> Now It's like he's the cutest, most innocent (but not really), sweetest most loyal thing in existence, and why can't I have a loyal friend like him??
> 
> And I have such a love-hate relationship with Gon, because he makes Killua so happy, and yet he hurt Killua so much? Like fuck you, Gon, but don't leave Killua, he needs you.
> 
> Like, my heart broke into pieces when they seperated and they're still apart as far as I know and like, why didn't you guys just stay together?
> 
> Like Gon should have taken Killua and Alluka with him to meet Ging, or they could have waited for Gon?
> 
> But I guess I understand, they need to heal and everything (also, it's not like they're real 😭)
> 
> I sometimes wish I never watched this anime; it broke my soul.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for rambling, that was kind of unnecessary, but I just don't have anyone to talk to about HxH, or anime in general really. I don't have any friends, and my family keep making fun of me and saying anime is cartoons, and they never really listen when I talk about it.
> 
> My dream, is to one day be a manga artist and writer, as silly as it seems.
> 
> Also, I'm not really all that fond of Mineta...sorry.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, looking forward to the next! ♡


	16. Through it All

Denki fiddled nervously with the hem of his shirt, eyes focused on his fingers as he pointedly ignored the heated stare Katsuki directed at him. Hitoshi sat beside him, back straight and body tense.

It felt like they were about to receive the scolding of a lifetime by their mom, or Aizawa. They had been allowed back into their alpha's room the next morning, and Denki barely sat down before he spewed the news that he and Hitoshi had spoken to Hisoka the previous night.

Katsuki was not happy, clearly, but he was quiet; and that made it all the more terrifying. The blond alpha sighed, rubbing a hand down his face, his scent revealing just how stressed he felt. Denki whined.

" 'M sorry, Kacchan," he apologized sincerely.  
"To be fair, we didn't really do anything wrong; he approached us first," Hitoshi added, nose wrinkling a bit at their pack alpha's scent.

" 'S fine," Katsuki stated, a deep frown on his face.  
The room was tense and silent; Katsuki rubbed his forehead with his right hand. "Did you tell him about Izuku?" He asked.

"Well, we didn't tell him Deku wants to fight him, but we did tell him to come watch Deku and Shoto's fight; and who his parents are," Denki informed with a smile.

Katsuki nodded. "Okay, good. That's good," he muttered.  
Denki smiled proudly as a warm feeling washed over him at the praise, his smile brightening once Katsuki looked at him.

Red eyes glinted with amusement as Katsuki let out a soft snort, shaking his head.  
Denki could feel Hitoshi practically melt as he relaxed, a lazy grin stretching over his lips as he moved to sit down next to Katsuki; Denki snuggling up to the blond alpha's free side.

Shoto and Izuku were both in the shower, and Eijirou was still snoring away in bed. Ochaco had crawled into bed next to him and promptly fell asleep again; Tenya had fallen asleep on the sofa.

It was seven in the morning when they woke up, the need to be near their pack alpha leading them to Katsuki's room. Luckily, Katsuki was an early riser, and had answered the timid knock, sighing at the pitiful looks he received; and invited them in.

Katsuki rest his head on Denki's, heavy eyelids falling shut as sleep took over again, with Hitoshi laying his head on the blond alpha's lap, practically purring as his hair was played with.

The room was mostly silent, the sound of the shower running the only background noise as the teens fell back asleep. A few minutes later, Izuku and Shoto exited the bathroom smiling fondly at their sleeping friends.

The two shuffled into the kitchen, preparing breakfast as quietly as possible. Soon, the entire room smelled of delicious cooking, and one by one, the group roused from their sleep and shuffled into the kitchen.

They shared a hearty breakfast, slowly but surely--bite by bite--they all woke up fully, laughing and joking, choosing to ignore the fact that they had gained Hisoka's attention, and was now on their way to receiving another clue.

  


* * *

   


   


"Release!" Ochaco shouted, touching her fingers together; she watched as Deku came flailing down to the ground, crashing into the concrete, cracking it.

Deku gasped for breath, grunting as he sat up.  
This was the second time Ochaco had managed to use her quirk on him, her Zero Gravity making her a difficult opponent to fight hand to hand.

Every time he though he had the upper hand, she would turn and catch him off guard. The fact that Ochaco knew him so well was a disadvantage for him at this point, as she could instantly tell when he started to think and try to figure out a plan to counter her; she would just rush him and interrupt his thinking process.

Their training at UA had also helped her prolong the time she was able to use her quirk, so she barely even got sick anymore. Izuku would have to move fast and attack her from behind.

Ochaco also had fast reflexes, so he had to make sure to be faster than her. 25 percent of One For All might seem like over kill, but Izuku couldn't afford to lose right now.

His friends really weren't cutting him any slack at all, but that just made it more exciting. After all the training they had gone through, it was fun to see how they faired against each other in a semi serious battle.

Izuku powered up his quirk, green electricity dancing across his skin as he glowed dully, preparing to run across the arena to get behind his friend.

Ochaco tensed, eyebrows furrowed as she focused. Izuku seemingly disappeared before her eyes, but she was barely able to follow the green blur as it made it's way behind her.

She turned in time, a smirk tugging at her lips as the look of utter surprise on Deku's face as she landed a punch on his cheek. She couldn't blame him, she was just as surprised as he was that she managed to turn in time at all; it was thanks to her knowing him so well, and she was able to predict where he was going to be.

The hit landed her another point--her score nine points--she only needed another to win-!  
Deku raised his right fist and buried it in her stomach, cringing a bit as she coughed up spit; and went limp.

Izuku felt guilt overwhelm him, but he knew she wouldn't be angry with him. He caught her as she slumped to the ground, expression grim as the crowd cheered.

Izuku spared a wave before he picked Ochaco up and carried her out of the arena, carefully carrying her to Kacchan's room. The door opened before he reached, and Denki grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up.

"Don't feel too bad, Deku, I'm sure she's fine. Heck, she's probably super excited she was able to get so many points," Denki soothed, smile bright as he patted the alpha's shoulder encouragingly.

"You're probably right," Izuku mumbled, stretching his sore muscles.  
Shoto moved to him after he looked Ochaco over, pressing a gentle kiss to his slightly swollen cheek. "I'll tend to your wounds," the omega spoke against his cheek, causing goose bumps to raise on his skin.

"Can I shower first?" Izuku asked, smiling softly as Shoto nosed his cheek.  
" 'Kay. Don't take too long," Shoto ordered, kissing him lovingly before pulling away.

Izuku smiled shyly before he turned to the bathroom, grabbing some clean clothes on his way. The shower was already running, but Izuku didn't care all that much as he opened the door, blinking a bit to adjust to the steam in the room.

Kacchan turned to glance at him before turning back to scrubbing at his hair. Izuku stripped, hissing softly as his clothes scratched against his cuts, causing them to sting.

He sighed as he stepped under the hot water, muscles relaxing. He felt hands on his body, and turned so Kacchan could kiss him once before the blond started washing his hair for him.

  


* * *

   


Izuku glanced up into the stands where he could see his friends sitting, grimly noting how tense Hitoshi was as Denki waved at the crowd, grinning.

He wasn't too fond of the idea of fighting the smaller omega, but he knew he couldn't treat him differently just because of his second gender. That would just be belittling.

Not to mention, Denki was extremely powerful, once he got a good hold of his quirk. Izuku swallowed; this fight was going to be a painful one. The announcer shouted the start of the match; and the crowd went wild.

Izuku stood still, observing Denki. The omega just stood there, a lazy smirk on his lips. He had always been a difficult one to read as he was mischievous and unpredictable at times.

Izuku was unsure whether or not to rush him, or bide his time and see what the blond would do. Biting his lip, Izuku decided to get closer to try and get in a hit.

Powering up his quirk to 20 percent, Izuku appeared in front of Kaminari in a flash, leg raised to aim a kick at his midsection. Izuku clenched his teeth, muscles pulling taut and going spastic as he yelled through his teeth. Denki's electricity truly hurt.

His hair stood on end, puffy like a cloud and static once the attack ended; his muscles jumped and he twitched occasionally.  
" 'S not going to be that easy," Denki stated, smirking.

"I know," Deku answered, running forward again.  
He was shocked once more, but it seemed a little less severe. Deku tried dodging the next attack; jumping into the air as the electricity spread out.

As he landed, he touched the ground briefly before launching at the blond again, landing a powerful kick to Denki's raised arms, aimed to block.

The blond grunted in pain, shoes digging into the ground as he was pushed back, coming to a halt at the edge of the platform. The blond winced, shaking his arms to regain feeling.

Denki barely had time to recover, blocking an onslaught of attacks, teeth gritting at the pain and dull ache. Izuku was quickly gaining points, stepping back, his body convulsed as he received another shock.

This one barely lasted a few seconds, but it was enough of a distraction for Denki to close in and punch him in the face. The crowd roared as Deku stumbled back, gripping his bleeding nose.

Denki followed after him, intending to get another hit in, but was knocked unconscious by a vicious kick to the stomach. Izuku caught his friend, wincing as his nose throbbed; it might be broken.

Denki regained consciousness on the way back to the room, mercilessly teasing Izuku for his broken nose, choosing to ignore the dull throbbing in his forearms and stomach.

"God, are you two okay?" Ochaco asked as they entered the room.  
"I think my nose is broken," Izuku informed as Hitoshi moved to fawn over Denki.

Izuku blinked as his three mates appeared before him, Eijirou openly cringing at the sight of his nose. Shoto gingerly touched the area, wincing as Izuku hissed in pain.

"Definitely broken," Katsuki stated, arms crossed over his chest.  
"Fuck, sorry Deku; I didn't think I hit that hard," Denki spoke sheepishly.  
"Oh, don't worry, I've had worse," Izuku replied cheekily.

Shoto sighed, pained. "Nevertheless, we should take you to the hospital; I can't set a broken nose. Katsuki, we can get your ribs checked out, too," Shoto stated, pulling back from Izuku.

Katsuki opened his mouth to protest, but a glare from their omega had him closing his mouth again with a sigh and quiet grumble. Together, the four mates made their way to the hospital, the other four preparing food for their return.

They spent four hours in the waiting area before they were helped, the doctor confirming Izuku's broken nose; and spent a few minutes setting it and patching the boy up, prescribing him some pain medication.

The doctor looked Katsuki over, ordered some scans, and confirmed he had, indeed, broken two ribs and cracked three. The blond scowled. The doctor wanted to keep him there at the hospital, but Katsuki adamantly refused.

The doctor sighed, prescribing powerful pain killers, and they were sent home with strict rules of now strenuous activity for four weeks. Six for Katsuki.

  


* * *

   


   


Denki had managed to find Hisoka again, and informed him that Izuku's fight had to be postponed, much to the clowns disappointment.

They spent their time mostly together, with some of the others participating in battles, just to pass the time. Denki and Ochaco fought, the girl winning by a hairs breadth; hair static and poufy by the end.

Eijirou and Shoto took good care of their mates, not allowing Katsuki to leave the bed for more than a few hours at a time. The blond scowled, annoyed, but accepted it nonetheless, wanting to heal as quickly as possible.

By the time Izuku was allowed to fight again, the blond felt much better; no longer suffering from a constant, dull ache that sometimes took his breath away.

Hitoshi and Izuku scheduled their fight for a few days after, eager to get things back on track so they can find their next clue and move on from Heaven's Arena, they had spent too much time there, already.

  


* * *

   


Izuku felt nervous as he stood across from Hitoshi, watching as the indigo haired alpha adjusted his scarf. He had trained endlessly with it, and was now as good at using it as Aizawa.

He needed to stay as far away from it as possible, getting trapped in that thing in the middle of a fight would not be good. He already knew not to talk with Hitoshi, lest he want to get caught in his brainwashing.

He swallowed, biting his lower lip. If Hitoshi managed to catch him with his scarf, it would take Izuku a few minutes to break free, and in the span of those few minutes, while he was distracted, Hitoshi could land a few hits, maybe even knock him out.

Izuku looked up to the stands, smiling at how Denki, Eijirou and Ochaco were cheering for them, waving their arms about; Denki nearly slapped Kacchan in the face.

Izuku sweat dropped as Kacchan yelled at their over excited friends, Shoto sitting beside him with his eyes closed; pained. The three sat back down, dejected and pouting.

"They get way too excited over something like this. We all already know how this will turn out," Hitoshi spoke over the cheer of the crowd, rolling his shoulder.

Izuku chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.  
"That's true, but even if we do know who will win, the actual fight will be interesting to watch, right? Wasn't that how the other matches were?" Izuku asked, smiling at the shocked look on Hitoshi's face.

The other alpha smiled a small smile, closing his eyes. "That's true," he answered.  
Izuku trusted his friend to not cheat and start using his quirk on him before the matches even begun.

Hitoshi still wasn't quite used to it yet, but well, he was getting there. He turned to look at the stands, watching as Denki brightened at having his alpha's attention, waving and trying to shout something over the crowd. For once, the blond wasn't quite loud enough.

Hitoshi chuckled, giving a small wave back, watching as the blond nearly fell out of his seat in excitement. Hitoshi turned back to face Izuku, tensing at the announcement of the start of the match.

Deku readied himself, considering his options. He could use thirty percent of One For All to get behind Hitoshi quickly and knock him out, but that wasn't any fun. He really wanted to test his physical skills against an excellent fighter.

Hitoshi had trained hard to be a good hand to hand combatant, probably one of the best in their pack. Izuku needed to test his hand to hand skill before he went up against Shoto and Katsuki.

Sure, he had fought Kacchan that one time after the Provisional Licence exam, but that was like, two years ago, and Kacchan had gotten a lot better since then.

Sure they all fought each other in training in class, but that wasn't quite the same. And Shoto, he hadn't fought him seriously since the Sports Festival. Izuku suddenly felt nervous for his fight the next week.

Shaking his head--he would start planning his and Shoto's fight later--he decided to try and fight Hitoshi quirk less, like back at the Sports Festival. He felt himself grinning in excitement.

Hitoshi seemed to understand what he was thinking; and grinned back. Deku lunged forward, prepared to deliver a powerful kick, when Hitoshi jumped into the air, swinging his right leg; he aimed to kick Izuku in the side of his head.

Deku raised his arm and blocked, free hand grabbing at his ankle and pulling, bodily throwing Hitoshi across the platform. The indigo haired alpha twisted in the air, and managed to land in a crouch.

Hitoshi rolled to the side, barely avoiding the drop kick Deku had aimed at him, springing to his feet, he grabbed his scarf. Izuku turned around, just in time to watch as Hitoshi's scarf wrapped around him.

He struggled, arms pulling against the tight restraint, but it's grip only grew tighter. Izuku let out a strangled breath, panting as he tried to gather his bearings and think of a plan.

"I'm a bit disappointed I caught you so easily," Hitoshi mentioned as he walked closer, pulling his scarf taught.  
Izuku mustered up a glare, patiently waiting for his friend to get closer whilst biting his tongue so as not to answer.

Hitoshi closed his eyes with a small smile. "Can't be helped, I suppose," he stated as he stopped a few feet away from Izuku, grinning suddenly.  
Izuku was struck for a moment. Hitoshi and Aizawa looked so similar when they grinned like that.

Izuku made a mental note to try and prevent Shoto from seeing it, lest he start questioning whether or not Hitoshi was Aizawa's secret love child. Izuku sweat dropped.

Hitoshi looked at him questioning, one eyebrow raised. Izuku shook his head, before ducking low and lunging forward. He managed to catch Hitoshi off guard, the top of his head connecting painfully with the bottom of Hitoshi's chin.

Hitoshi reeled, head snapping backward as he bit his tongue; he could taste the iron in his mouth almost instantly as his tongue started to grow numb. Grip loosening on his scarf, Izuku slipped from his grasp.

Planting one foot on the ground, Izuku twirled on it, free leg raised; he landed a powerful kick in Hitoshi's unprotected stomach. Blood flew from the alpha's mouth as the breath was knocked from his lungs, eyes widening as he was sent flying, body bouncing on the concrete three times before he slid to a stop, arms covered in burn marks from scratching on the ground. The crowd roared.

Hitoshi gasped, coughing a few times as he forced himself to sit upright. Izuku struggled, tangling himself in Hitoshi's scarf as he tried to free himself. The indigo haired alpha sat on the ground and watched in amusement as the other flailed.

Izuku paused, breathing heavily; he whined and pouted as Hitoshi started to snicker at him. His right arm was tangled against his torso, unable to be used freely. At least his left arm was free, and his legs; it wasn't a lost cause.

Izuku sighed, watching as Hitoshi clambered to his feet, both getting ready to fight; simultaneously moving forward to get the first hit in. The crowd's cheers quieted as they watched with bated breath as the two exchanged blows.

Izuku managed to knee Hitoshi in the stomach, and again in the chin as the taller doubled over. Hitoshi barely managed to avoid punching Izuku in the nose; fist connecting with his cheek, left leg connecting with Izuku's trapped right arm.

They continued fighting like that until Hitoshi swept Izuku's legs out from under him, intending on getting his last hit in and ending this fight, when Izuku planted his left hand on the ground, legs swishing up.

Izuku swung his right leg up, foot connecting with Hitoshi's chin again; he did a one-handed hand stand for a split second before he swung his body, foot kicking Hitoshi's legs out from under him.

Izuku landed on the ground just as Hitoshi started to fall, he left side ached from where it had connected violently with the concrete. Izuku grit his teeth, turned to sit up while bracing with his left hand; and kicked his right leg out, foot connecting with Hitoshi's chest, knocking his breath out and sending him careening back a few feet.

Hitoshi coughed and gasped as the announcer reported Izuku's win. The smaller alpha sighed, muscles relaxing as the fight ended; he stood up, body aching dully as he walked over to Hitoshi and held out his left hand for him to take with a soft smile.

Hitoshi looked up; grinning softly as he gripped Izuku's hand, snickering as Izuku flailed a bit while trying not to trip.   
"Here," Hitoshi said while he reached out and detangled Izuku from his scarf.

"Oh, thank you," Izuku replied with relief as he rolled his shoulders.  
The taller alpha rubbed his chin, wincing at the sting and dull ache the action caused.

"You really went for my chin, huh," Hitoshi grunted, wiping sweat from his forehead as they turned to exit the arena; the crowd still cheering behind them.

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck guiltily while he eyed the bruise already forming on the taller males chin. "I'm really sorry," he apologized sincerely.

Hitoshi shook his head, turning to grin lazily at Izuku as the two walked down the hall. "I'll just ask Denki to kiss it better for me," he stated.  
Izuku chuckled, feeling his guilt melt away, muscles relaxing further as his body ached dully.

It was a familiar, comforting feeling; this lazy exhaustion that followed a good fight. All he wanted now was to take a nice, hot shower, eat some food and sleep while cuddled up to his lovely mates.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my fight scenes are getting a little better, but they're still so vague and short; it sucks. Oh well, at least it's improving a bit.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> Until next time. ♡


	17. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a hard time naming this chapter.

Izuku stared up at the dark ceiling, carefully listening to his mates breathing, hoping the comfort of it would lull him to sleep. Sighing, he rolled over, propping his head up on his arm, he decided instead to watch them sleep.

Shoto was laying next to him on his back, hair mussed and falling into his eyes as his head tilted to the right. He looked so calm, much like he always did, but more vulnerable. Izuku reached with his right hand to brush the hair out of his omega's face.

Shoto's hair is so soft, he noted as he combed his fingers through the strands, mixing the two colours together to create a soft pink colour. His fingers paused, eyes taking in the scar over his left eye that reached all the way up to his hairline.

To think, his mother was driven to hurting her own son like this. Izuku frowned. Sometimes, his mind would forcefully conjure up images of the event; how Shoto must have screamed in pure agony.

Izuku bit his lip, hand trembling slightly in rage. Shoto didn't deserve any of those things, that pain, to be betrayed by your own mother in such a way, even if she was hurt by her own husband and mate; it didn't matter.

Mother's shouldn't be able to hurt their children in any shape, way or form. He supposed it wasn't really her fault; he couldn't blame her for what happened, Shoto certainly didn't.

They hadn't met Shoto's mother yet, the omega wanted to introduce them when she got back home. It was a strong possibility, if the doctors approved, she might be able to go home by the end of this year.

Izuku smiled softly. Shoto had been so excited at the news, he had practically vibrated with it. Izuku's eyes trailed all over Shoto's face, taking in his features, until they landed on Eijirou, who was cuddled up against Katsuki.

He couldn't see the beta's face from this angle, but he had memorized each detail so fervently, he didn't need to see it. Eijirou always had an open expression, his eyes never failing to show exactly what he was feeling, although it almost always gleamed with joy.

Ei was such a happy, loving person, Izuku couldn't imagine life without him. Sometimes Izuku thinks their entire relationship would fail had Eijirou not been apart of it. Not they wouldn't try, but Ei was the glue that held them all together.

The beta had his face pressed against Kacchan's neck, breathing in his scent with every inhale. His right arm resting on Kacchan's chest; he couldn't see where his left arm was.

Katsuki was laying on his back, right arm underneath Eijirou to wrap around his waist. When they had fallen asleep, Katsuki and Eijirou's fingers were intertwined on his chest.

The blond's head was tilted to rest gently against the beta's, eyes closed and face relaxed. Kacchan always looked so attractive when he slept, his face relaxed and calm instead of the usual frown or scowl.

Izuku sometimes wondered if it hurt Kacchan to frown so much. Maybe he's used to it already? Izuku knew that if he frowned to much, his brow started to ache and it would develop into a headache. Was that why Kacchan was so grouchy?

Izuku hummed softly in thought. That could be why the blond hated it when people were so loud around him. But, wouldn't his own voice hurt him just as much? Kacchan was always loud.

Izuku shook his head. He doubted this was the reason why the blond was so grumpy; it was just part of his personality, who he was. It didn't matter either way, he loved him just the way he was.

Izuku lay there for a while, just watching his mates sleep peacefully. He wondered how they would be around his parents. Izuku flopped onto his back, the bed shaking a bit with the action.

How would his parents even react to his poly relationship? Dating three other people wasn't exactly common. He doubted that they would reject his mates, they seemed far too accepting for that, though the thought did cause him some relief.

It was always a fear that they would be rejected for loving more than one person, but so far, they hadn't been shunned by the people that matter. Sure, passers-by on the street would sometimes sneer or make rude comments, but one glare from Kacchan was always enough to have them running or turning away.

They never let that bother them, though. Their friends and family supported them, and that's all that counts. Izuku could still remember Inko's reaction when he told her.

She had stared at him wide eyed, jaw dropped before she stammered a reply. She acted a bit awkwardly, until she actually met his mates, she instantly accepted them. Now, every time she sees them, she greets them with a hug and kiss on the cheek; she accepted them and treated them like her own children, and he loved it.

Kacchan's dad had also acted a bit awkwardly at first, but warmed up to the idea soon enough. Mitsuki had slapped Kacchan on the back, winked slyly at him and told them he needed three other's to handle him, and that she was proud.

Eijirou's parents had accepted them almost instantly, saying that Eijirou had so much love, and deserved just as much in return. They all wholeheartedly agreed.

Shoto had been very reluctant to tell his father. His mother had suspected it--according to him--and had accepted it gracefully. Shoto had only told his father about two months before graduation, and was surprised when the man only nodded and congratulated him.

Shoto had been so shocked, Izuku could still remember his face clearly. He supressed a giggle. Shoto's siblings accepted pretty quickly, too, as had their classmates and even their teachers.

Izuku tried to imagine how his parents would react. Gon would probably just smile at them and nod, accept them for whom they were and whom they loved. He couldn't really imagine it any other way.

He wasn't worried Gon would reject the idea entirely, he seemed like an honest, open person. Killua, was a different story entirely. He might accept them, he might freak out, or he could possibly even reject them.

Izuku suddenly shook his head at that thought. It wasn't possible, his mother didn't seem like the type. From what he had seen and heard, Killua was loyal and kind.

It might take him a while to accept, but he'd accept nonetheless. That, or he might accept instantly with some sly smirks and comments. Izuku sweat dropped as he imagined all the things Killua might say.

It was with these thoughts--of living a happy life with his parents in it—that he finally managed to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

"Calm down, Deku, Jesus," Kacchan seethed, watching as Izuku paced up and down in his room.  
"But I'm so nervous, Kacchan!" Izuku replied, running a hand through his hair, tugging at the strands.

Katsuki frowned. "Why? Shoto's fighting too, and you don't see him freaking the fuck out, do you?"  
Shoto was, indeed, completely relaxed, slumped in the sofa next to Katsuki, head resting on the blond's shoulder.

It was an hour before their fight, and Izuku was nervous. He wasn't sure what exactly was making him so nervous, was it the fact that he was about to fight his omega? Or the fact that he knew Hisoka was going to watch him? All he knew was that he was nervous, and couldn't calm down.

"Sit down and try to relax, getting so worked up before a fight is never good," Bisky stated from where she sat in the arm chair, sipping tea, or maybe coffee, he wasn't sure.

Izuku sighed, slumping down in between Kacchan and Eijirou, body tense.  
"Maybe you guys should have a quick fuck so he can relax?" Denki suggested slyly from where he sat on the floor, back leaning against Hitoshi's legs.

Katsuki growled as Izuku's face grew hot.  
"I don't think that's very appropriate, Kami," Eijirou spoke softly, sheepish.  
Denki shrugged. "Why not? Sex always makes a person relax," he stated.

"Oh my God, why?" Ochaco whined.  
She really didn't feel like discussing her friend's sex lives, and in front of someone they barely even know.  
"To be frank, an hour isn't enough time," Shoto stated, peeking open an eye to glance at Denki.

Kacchan made a weird, strangling noise as Denki started to howl with laughter.  
"This isn't an appropriate discussion!" Tenya scolded.  
"Why? Because your sex life is non-existent?" Denki asked slyly.

Tenya gasped, appalled, mouth agape; he couldn't think of any words.   
Denki started laughing again as Hitoshi and Katsuki chuckled at the beta's expression. Bisky snorted into her cup, nearly spilling it's contents.

"C'mon guys, don't make fun," Ochaco cut in.  
"Wait, you too, Ochaco?" Denki asked curiously.  
The beta female blushed, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, it's just, there wasn't really any time, and I mean, I haven't really found the right person," she trailed off, blushing.

"I agree. You shouldn't do it with just anyone," Shoto cut in.  
Everyone gave their own forms of agreement to this.  
"I'm super hyped to see this fight though, the last time you guys fought it was amazing!" Denki said, spreading his arms wide and nearly smacking Tenya in the crotch.

"You've fought before?" Bisky asked curiously.  
Izuku nodded. "It was in our first year of high school, but back then, I couldn't use my quirk well enough, and I would break my bones every time I did. Shoucchan refused to use his fire back then, too,"

"And yet it was still such an amazing fight," Hitoshi commented.  
"You broke your bones every time you used your ability?!" Bisky asked in astonishment.  
Deku rubbed the back of his head, sheepish. "Yeah. The first time I used it, I broke both of my legs and an arm,"

"After that, I learned how to power up my quirk in just my fingers so that I could fight longer. I broke my arms so much that the doctor told me I could lose all use in my arms if I broke them another two or three times,"

"After that, I switched to using my legs, but then I had a good enough hold on my quirk that it didn't break my bones anymore," Izuku explained.  
Bisky gaped at him, cup nearly slipping from her grasp.

"You really are a Zoldyck," she commented before taking the last gulp of her drink and placing the empty cup on a nearby table.  
"What do you mean by that?" Izuku asked curiously.

Bisky hesitated. "The entire Zoldyck family have a really high pain tolerance,"  
"Huh, I guess that explains why you could break your bones and act like it didn’t hurt," Denki mused.

Kacchan frowned, squinting at the old woman; he could tell she was hiding something.  
Bisky's eyes flittered across the room nervously, she could feel the pack alpha's gaze burning into her. "Yes, they trained themselves to endure being tortured, and to be immune to almost every poison!"

The room grew quiet suddenly.  
"They _what?_ " Kacchan hissed.  
Bisky shot out of her seat. "I said too much!" She laughed nervously. "Oh my, look at the time! You better get ready, your fights about to start!" She screeched, turning towards the door. "Good luck Izuku I'll see you later!"

The room was quiet as she slammed the door shut behind her.  
"Uhm," Denki broke the silence.  
"How do you train to endure torture?" Ochaco asked quietly.

"Get tortured until it doesn't hurt?" Denki suggested before his eyes widened. "Wait, does that mean Killua," he trailed off.  
"Was he tortured, too?" Eijirou asked.  
None of them knew how to process this new information; getting tortured was no laughing matter.

Some pro hero's who were unfortunate enough to get captured by villains and tortured, suffered physiological trauma for years, some even had to retire as a result.  
"Maybe we're misunderstanding?" Ochaco asked.

"Doubtful, but until we know more, we can't do anything," Katsuki stated, sighing.   
Izuku nodded, suddenly feeling numb.  
Katsuki stood up abruptly. "Anyway, we should get going, your fights going to start soon,"

 

* * *

 

 

They struggled to get to their seats. The arena was so full, the crowd cheering and roaring in excitement.  
"Over here!" Bisky called, waving at them and gesturing with her free hand to a few empty seats.

"It's so crowded," Eijirou commented as he sat down next to Bisky, waving at Wing and Zushi.  
"Wow, the people sure are hyped for this fight," Denki stated as he sat in between Hitoshi and Ochaco.  
  
"Pfft, Deku's so nervous!" Ochaco snickered as they watched Izuku nervously rub the back of his head.  
Shoto stood across from him, hands in his pockets and face blank.

"This is an excellent match up! We should observe attentively, we could learn a lot from this fight," Tenya stated, adjusting his glasses.  
"That's quite true," a male voice purred.

Katsuki shot up from his seat, body tense as he snarled.  
"My, my, so protective," Hisoka purred, smirking as he moved to sit down next to Hitoshi. "Mind if I sit here?"

Hitoshi stared blankly at him. "You're sitting already,"  
Hisoka chuckled deeply.  
"Hisoka! Glad you could make it!" Denki greeted joyfully as he waved from Hitoshi's other side.

Hisoka smiled as he gave a small wave back, crossing his legs.  
"Oh! Let me introduce you to my friends! That's Zushi, Wing--obviously you know Bisky--Eijirou, our pack alpha Katsuki, Tenya and Ochaco!" Denki introduced as he pointed to each of his friends.

Katsuki grunted as he sat back down, body tense.  
"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Hisoka mentioned, yellow eyes gliding to rest on the two fighters.  
"Oh! Down there is Shoto, and that's Izuku!" Denki pointed.

Hisoka stared at Izuku, licking his lips. From this distance, he could make out the similar hair colour to Gon.   
"This fight is going to be intense! Definitely a close call," Ochaco stated.  
Hisoka glanced at the girl, before his gaze turned back to the platform at the announcement of the start of the fight.

Deku tensed, powering up One For All to twenty percent, body glowing in a dull green as electricity crackled around him. Shoto pulled his hands out of his pockets, taking a step back; a large pillar of ice shot out at Izuku.

Deku dodged the attack, moving to the left, he barely ducked in time to avoid the wave of fire aimed at him. Rolling to the side, he shot forward, closing in on Shoto in a matter of seconds; he dug his feet into the ground, coming to an abrupt halt to avoid smashing into a wall of ice.

Izuku grit his teeth, dodging more ice; he knew he had to get close to Shoto to get a hit in, but that in itself would be difficult. Izuku raised his fist, punching at the air, the resulting shock wave and wind tearing away at Shoto's ice defences.

The omega braced himself with a wall of ice behind him to prevent himself from flying off his feet, left arm raised to block his eyes from tiny shards of ice.

"Fuck that's cold!" Denki shouted as he hid his face into Hitoshi's shoulder.  
Once the wind ceased all eyes were back on the fight.  
"Ice and fire? That boy has a powerful ability," Wing stated.

Shoto created another wall of ice directed at Izuku, sending a wave of fire soon after to create steam. Izuku turned in a circle, trying to see if he could find Shoto in the steam.

Just as the steam cleared, Shoto appeared before him, left fist connecting with Deku's stomach; he planted his left food on the ground, turned to create more speed, he raised his right leg and kicked Izuku in the stomach, sending the alpha flying.

Izuku bounced on the concrete once; planting his hands on the ground, he flipped and landed in a crouch. Izuku let out a breath before rolling to the left, avoiding a wall of ice, back flipped twice after that to dodge a fire attack.

His feet landed on the ground and he shot forward with the speed of thirty percent of One For All. Shoto raised his arms to block his face, but received a powerful hit to the stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

Shoto felt his back burn as he slid across the concrete, coughing as he stood back on his feet. Izuku rushed him again, left leg connecting with Shoto's raised arms.

Shoto's feet dragged across the concrete as he slid to the side from the force of the attack, arms aching.  
Izuku punched at the air again, watching as Shoto failed to brace himself in time.

As the omega was flung into the air, Izuku jumped after him, aiming to kick him in the air. Shoto saw him coming, shooting off a pillar of fire whilst he simultaneously created an ice slide which he rode back down to the floor.

The crowd went wild as the two paused to catch their breath.  
Izuku bit his lip in thought, watching as Shoto heated up his body to get rid of some frost that had managed to gather on his right side.

The omega was an extremely difficult opponent. Not only was Shoto well versed in hand to hand combat, his ice prevented one from getting too close, and even if they did, he could easily fend them off with his fire. It got even more difficult once he started to use both simultaneously.

Realistically, Izuku knew he wouldn't be able to win against the omega with only thirty percent of One For All, not to mention Shoto was taking it easy on him. He would have to knock the other out before he got too serious.

Izuku activated his quirk to thirty percent, catching Shoto off guard as he lunged forward, appearing in front of his omega, he jumped into the air, right leg swinging down in an arc to connect with back of Shoto's head.

Izuku jumped back, landing in a crouch. He had eight points now, he either had to get two more or knock Shoto out. With bated breath, he watched his omega. Shoto sat up, shaking his head; hand moving to rub at the sore spot.

Shoto barely had any time to gather himself before Izuku was on him again, delivering a powerful kick to his stomach; the omega doubled over and went limp around the alpha's leg.

The referee announced Izuku's win, and the crowd went crazy.  
"Shoucchan, are you okay?" Izuku asked as he lowered his leg, gently setting the omega on the ground.

Shoto groaned in answer, right hand pressing into his stomach.  
"Maybe I went too hard?" Izuku questioned as he crouched next to his mate.  
"No, it's fine. That was a good fight," Shoto stated as he stood up.

Izuku looked up at him, and grinned.  
"Yeah!" He agreed. "Maybe next time you should try not to go so easy in me?" He stated.  
Shoto smiled softly at him. "I won't,"

 

* * *

 

 

They had to wait two more weeks before Kacchan was allowed to fight and reach the two hundredth floor. The group spent most of their time relaxing, and talking about Izuku's upcoming fight with Hisoka.

In the two weeks they waited, Izuku had scheduled three fights against other nen users and hand won easily enough. Kacchan eventually reached the two hundredth floor with minor injuries, and they scheduled a fight for the next week, and after that, Izuku would fight Hisoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so proud of that fight scene, If I'm being honest.   
> I'm super excited for the next chapter;   
> Deku vs. Kacchan!   
> AND  
> Deku vs. Hisoka!!
> 
> And then we find out where their next clue is!! Whoop, I might explode from excitement!!
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading and commenting guys, you keep me motivated! ♡


	18. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think quite a few of us have been waiting for this, and here it is
> 
> KACCHAN VS DEKU!!!!!!

__

Izuku woke with a gasp, fluffy curls sticking to his forehead and the back of his neck. His shirt clung to him; a bead of sweat trailed down from his temple. With a shaking hand, Izuku pushed his bangs out of his eyes, glancing around the room as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

It was morning, the sun peaking through a small slit in the curtains, shining on the ground a few feet away from the bed. His mates were all still fast asleep next to him.

The sight had his heart calming quite a bit, and a soft sigh passed his lips. Izuku clambered carefully out of the bed, making sure not to accidentally wake his boyfriends.

Izuku walked into the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind him; he moved to the zinc. With shaking hands, he turned the tap on, and splashed cold water onto his face, wiping his hands up and down his face.

He had had a nightmare, but now that he was fully awake, he couldn't remember what it was about. His heartbeat finally calmed completely as he dried his face with a towel.

Izuku tried remembering what the nightmare had been about, but came up blank. The entire two weeks they had waited for Kacchan to finish healing and moving his way up to the two hundredth floor, he had been having nightmares every night, but he couldn't remember what it was about.

Izuku sighed as he exited the bathroom, gaze trailing to the bed to see Kacchan detangling himself from Shoto. Izuku smiled as he watched the blond sit on the edge of the bed, taking a few moments to wake up completely.

"Morning Kacchan!" Izuku greeted cheerfully yet quietly.  
Katsuki squinted at him and grunted, waving his right hand once before wiping it down his face.

Izuku moved to the kitchen, deciding on making coffee, knowing both Shoto and Eijirou were bound to wake up soon without the presence of either alpha in the bed with them.

It was still early, Izuku noted as he glanced at the clock that hung on a bare spot on the wall in the kitchen. It was quarter to seven. Izuku felt a little guilty knowing he was most likely the cause of Kacchan waking up fifteen minutes earlier than usual.

Kacchan was usually up first, followed by Shoto, then himself and lastly Eijirou. Ei could probably sleep well into the afternoon if given the chance.

A groan gained his attention, and he turned to watch in amusement as Eijirou came stumbling into the room, fingers rubbing at his tired eyes, yawning.

"Morning, Ei," he greets with a cup full of coffee in hand.  
Eijirou mumbled something that could pass as a greeting, blindly reaching out to Izuku.

The alpha smiled as he handed over the cup, leaning forward as Eijirou took a sip, leant forward and pressed their lips together in a morning kiss.  
Eijirou shuffled out of the room again and slumped onto the sofa.

Shoto had disappeared from the room; most likely sharing the shower with Kacchan as they often do. Since they woke up the earliest, they always shared a shower together, and later when Izuku and Eijirou woke up eventually, they would share the shower. It was all to save hot water, really.

The two exited the bathroom together, hair still damp and tangled; though they seemed more awake and aware of their surroundings than Eijirou. Eijirou tilted his head back on the sofas backrest, puckering his lips for whomever was closest. Katsuki planted a long loving kiss to the beta's lips. It wasn't anything too extravagant, just their lips pressed together for a long moment.

Shoto kissed Ei next; a gentle, loving yet passionate kiss that took the two alpha's breath away whilst they watched. Katsuki moved to the other alpha, leaning down to press their lips together. Izuku and Kacchan's shared kisses were always rough and passionate with underlying tenderness.

Izuku pulled back, smiled up at Kacchan and licked his lips, watching as the blond left to the kitchen, sipping his coffee as his gaze followed Katsuki's ass.

Izuku would scold himself later for blatantly checking the other out as he walked, but he couldn't quite contain himself at times. His boyfriends were all attractive; it would be an insult to them if they couldn't distract him just by walking by.

Katsuki re-entered the room a small while later with two cups in his hands, handing one over to Shoto who sat down next to Eijirou then. Katsuki made himself comfortable next to Izuku; the room was pleasantly quiet.

Izuku quickly finished off his own coffee, placing the cup on the table; he moved to snuggle into Kacchan's side. Sighing in content as the blond wrapped an arm around his waist. He nosed at Kacchan's neck, breathing in his scent, the smell of shampoo and soap mingling gently with Kacchan's natural scent.

Katsuki pressed his cheek onto Izuku's soft curls, eyes closing as he relaxed into the sofa eyes closed as he occasionally took a sip of his coffee.

Izuku knew he had to take affection while he still could, as Kacchan would possibly be cold with him the next few days; after their fight today. It wasn't like the blond would do it on purpose, he just tended to shut down and push people away if he lost a big fight.

It was just Kacchan's way of dealing with the loss whilst he analysed the fight in his mind, replaying it many times over until he figured out what he could have done differently. Once he was able to mentally win the fight, he'd come back to them.

Izuku watched with a smile as Eijirou fell asleep on Shoto's shoulder. Hs could always get Shoucchan to whine needily at Katsuki. That always brought the blond back.

None of them could resist the omega once he whined liked that. They spent most their morning like that, relaxing together until Izuku had to go shower and get ready; dragging a whining Eijirou behind him.

Once the two exited the steamy bathroom--Izuku had to pull away from the tempting make out session he and Ei had been in the middle of--all of their friends were waiting for them.

Before they left for the arena, Izuku hugged Kacchan, wishing him the best of luck as he kissed and nuzzled him. The blond scoffed at him and told him to give it his all before kissing him one last time.

 

* * *

 

 

Hisoka licked his lips as he watched Izuku walk onto the platform, his blond friend on the opposite side, already waiting. Hisoka dearly hoped this fight would be as intense as that other one, the one with the dual ability user.

Hisoka had to suppress a moan at the mere memory of that fight. That boy, Hitoshi, certainly hadn't been lying when he said Izuku would be fighting a powerful opponent. Hisoka found himself wanting to fight the dual hair coloured boy himself.

He had such a unique ability, ice and fire, so contradicting, yet he had mastered how to use them, separate and together. Ah, but Izuku hadn't let down, either. He was such a powerful teen, the shockwaves of his air punches alone was enough to tear down ice wall after ice wall.

Hisoka didn't know what the blond's ability was, but he could clearly sense power flowing through him. That boy, the pack alpha, could possibly be stronger than even Izuku.

Hisoka wouldn't be too surprised if the blond overpowered him. The alpha radiated power, strength and safety, typical for a pack alpha, yet so unique for someone his age.

Could this boy possibly be stronger than some of the Spiders? Hisoka hummed, well, there was only one way to really find out without pitting the blond against his ex comrades.

Izuku gazed nervously up at Hisoka, he was standing, leaning against a railing on a balcony above the stands. He was watching them--from what Izuku could make out from this distance--with an interested, if slightly blissed out, expression.

Eijirou and Denki both waved from the stands, trying to yell something at them over the roar if the crowd. Izuku shrugged at them, unsure what it was they were trying to say.

The air grew tense and the crowd grew quiet as the announcer shouted the start of the fight. Izuku tensed, activating One For All to thirty percent. Kacchan stood across from him, a deep frown on his brow as he observed the smaller.

"Right," Kacchan mumbled, mostly to himself. "Let's get this fucking started, Deku!" He shouted, turned his palms to face behind him, lurching forward with an explosion.

Izuku watched him, trying to calculate what Katsuki would start with, bringing his arms up to block an explosion from the left. Izuku flipped in the air as he was flung back, ears ringing.

How could Kacchan still have such good hearing? He shook his head as he dodged another explosion; he'll consider it later. Izuku closed in on Kacchan, kicking him violently in the side as Katsuki let off an explosion against his back before he was sent flying.

Izuku yelled out in pain, back burning from the heat of the explosion. Katsuki landed on his feet, snarling as he set off more, bigger explosions to close in on Deku faster.

"Fucking do better, Deku!" Katsuki shouted as he swung his right fist, burying it in Deku's stomach. Izuku coughed up spit and a bit of blood as the air left his lungs.

Izuku went flying, grunting each time his body connected with the concrete before he slapped his palms on the ground, pushing up to flip onto his feet and landing in a crouch. Bracing with his right hand, Izuku pushed off with the power of thirty two percent.

Katsuki grunted as Deku's leg connected with his raised arms, protecting his chest from the powerful blow. Turning his palm to face towards Izuku, he grinned at the look of shock on the other's face before he let off a powerful explosion that had the ground vibrating.

Izuku yelped in surprise as he flew back, shaking his head a few times after he landed. Kacchan already had three points, he needed to land a critical hit to catch up with him, or knock him out-?

No, that wouldn't work, Kacchan didn't get knocked out easily. That would require the power of about sixty percent of One For All; and even that might not be enough to knock him out.

Izuku took a moment to marvel at just how powerful Kacchan had gotten. He has always been strong, with an amazing quirk and even more amazing control over it, Kacchan had been strong ever since they were children.

Now though, he was powerful. He had trained his quirk and body so hard, he could surpass All Might in his prime. Kacchan could probably face him, fight him and probably even win against one hundred percent of One For All.

Izuku felt his admiration for his mate grow; and wasn't that just even more amazing? This strong, beautiful blond was _his_.

Izuku could feel a grin stretch across his lips as he stood, activated his quirk to forty percent; and lunged at his blond mate. Kacchan smirked, eyes alight with excitement, the thrill of the fight pumping adrenaline through his veins.

Izuku raised his arms to protect his face and arms as Kacchan raised his hands, palm forward and facing the green hero; the explosion he let off causing glass to shatter, the crowd to scream and the ground to shake and scorch.

Izuku grunted as his arms got burnt and blistered from the heat, but the adrenaline in his veins helped him to ignore it. Izuku closed in on Kacchan, landing a powerful kick that knocked the wind from the blond's lungs.

Kacchan recovered quickly, fist connecting with Izuku's cheek. The two continued to exchange blows; a blur of speed and power, the referee stood to the side, unable to see who was getting in hits and who was taking hits.

"Such power," Bisky commented in awe.  
"I feel insulted that Izuku went so much easier on me," Shoto stated, arms crossed as he frowned, eyes watching the battle with keen focus.

"Tell me about it," Eijirou spoke with a pout as Denki groaned; "Same,"  
Hisoka watched the fight in utter bliss and arousal; he could not wait until he had a chance to fight Izuku.

He briefly wondered if this is what it would be like to watch Gon and Killua fight. Hisoka could only imagine it. This fight was one of the best he had witnessed in a long time.

Katsuki grunted as he was flung back, cheek and temple stinging and aching from the kick he had received. He was having so much fun; he couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. He didn't want this fight to end, but it would soon.

They both each had nine points, one more hit and it would end.  
Izuku seemed to notice this, grin widening. Kacchan watched, a little shocked as Izuku powered up to fifty percent.

They would end the fight with a big show. Izuku crouched low, body glowing a dull green with power as he shot forward. Katsuki cackled madly as he set off an explosion to send him flying towards Deku, intending on meeting him halfway.

Izuku readied a kick as Kacchan pulled back his right fist, left hand crackling with tiny explosions. In a split second they were on each other; Deku swiped his leg at Kacchan's face, eyes widening as the blond lurched his head back.

The tip of his shoe brushing the end point of Kacchan's nose. With a yell, Katsuki set off an explosion, smoke clouding most everyone's vision as he slammed his fist into Deku's jaw.

Izuku grabbed both of Kacchan's wrists, turning them mid-air so Kacchan's back faced the ground. The smoke cleared as the two started to fall toward the ground.

Katsuki struggled, even if he knew it was futile at this point; he did have a reputation.   
Izuku's excited grin grew soft and loving. "I love you, Kacchan," he called over the roar of the crowd.

Katsuki stilled, eyes wide, hair ruffling in the wind as he took in the sight above him. Deku, covered in scratches, bruises and a bit of blood, eyes crinkled in the corners, smiling affectionately down at Katsuki as he professed his love for him for the first time.

I'm in love with you and I love you are two very different things.   
Katsuki opened his mouth to respond, but words escaped him as he grunted, back connecting harshly with the concrete, skull slamming into the ground; it hurt.

Izuku raised his right fist as he straddled the blond's hips. "Sorry about this Kacchan!" He called before slamming his fist into Katsuki's stomach.

The blond's eyes widened as he spat up blood and spit, air escaping his lungs. Katsuki slumped to the ground, breathless for a few moments before he jerked, a strangled gasp sounding from his lips as he started to breath again.

"Izuku wins!!! This means he now has the right to challenge a floor master, who could it be!?" The announcer shouted, sounding far too excited for her own good.

Izuku sighed above him, hands moving to rest against Kacchan's lower stomach.  
"I hope that didn't hurt too much, Kacchan," Izuku spoke softly, apologetic.

Katsuki scoffed as he propped himself up onto his elbows. "Fuck you, you asshole," he seethed.  
Izuku smiled innocently. "Maybe later, Kacchan." He chuckled.

Katsuki snarled again, before his facial muscles relaxed, a small blush spreading on his cheeks. "You're lucky I love you," he mumbled, turning his head to the side.

It was hard to hear over the cheering crowd, but Izuku managed to catch it. Pure excitement overtook him as he leant forward--still straddling the blond's waist--cupping his cheeks, he kissed the blond.

The crowd went even more wild at the sight, but the two were oblivious to this, too caught up in the moment to take note or care. It was a sweet, blissful kiss that easily conveyed all their feelings.

Izuku pulled back, smiling gently as he stroked Kacchan's cheek before he leant back and stood up, holding out a hand to his mate. Katsuki grinned up at him, and took his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

"How could you do something so dangerous, Izuku!? To go so far as to use fifty percent of your quirk in such a crowded place?! We set boundaries for a reason!" Tenya scolded, arms chopping at the air to better convey his dismay.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head, guilt shining in his eyes and on his features.  
"I'm so sorry!" He apologized sincerely.

"Yeah, watching you use fifty percent against Kacchan while you barely even used twenty with me? It was a devastating blow to my pride," Denki commented, a sly grin on his lips as he watched Izuku slump and crumble in guilt.

"Shut up Pikachu, you couldn't even handle half of what I could," Katsuki stated with a proud smile.  
"Don't think I've forgotten you, Katsuki! Using your quirk in enclosed spaces is just as dangerous, if not more so! The spectators were frightened beyond belief, their hearing could be compromised because of your quirk! And there were children! It was unethical!" Tenya scolded.

Katsuki waved a hand, arms crossed over his chest. "It's not my fault people though it was a good idea to bring their kids to a serious fight," he commented.

"Katsuki's right, the spectators know the risks involved in coming to watch a fight like this." Bisky informed. "In any case, it would have been far too boring if the two of you held back too much," she stated with a wink.

"Heck yeah, it was amazing!" Eijirou cheered.  
Ochaco nodded, ignoring Tenya's appalled look. "Yeah, it got me so pumped up; makes me want to fight Katsuki again!"

"In your dreams, round face; I could take you out in my sleep!" Katsuki scoffed.  
Izuku chuckled as they watched the two start to argue, eventually having to lurch forward and pull them apart and away from the small wrestling match they had gotten themselves into.

"Kacchan, later tonight, I want to tell Ei and Shoucchan that I love them," Izuku mumbled to Katsuki as he pulled the blond away from Ochaco.  
Katsuki looked at him, face serious as he nodded his consent. "Me too,"

Once their friends left for their respective rooms, tired from watching an exciting fight and their impromptu movie night, bellies full with Katsuki's cooking and snacks.

"Shoucchan, Eicchan, we have something to tell you," Izuku spoke up, gaining the other two's attention.  
They were all just getting ready for bed, the beta and omega already sat on the bed waiting for their alphas.

Katsuki cleared his throat as he pulled on some sweat pants, not bothering to put on a shirt; he could barely bite back the smug smirk as he watched all three his mates' eyes trailing over his exposed chest and stomach.

Katsuki had beautiful skin, and he always smelt of caramel; and tasted like it too.  
"You were saying?" Eijirou spoke, snapping the other two out of their thoughts and open ogling of the blond alpha. Katsuki smirked.

"Well, I." Izuku paused, taking a deep breath, before making eye contact with the beta and omega. "Eijirou, Shoto, I love you," he stated.

Shoto blinked in surprise as Eijirou smiled softly.  
Katsuki cleared his throat again, gaining their attention; his cheeks flushed a soft pink. "Me too. I love the both of you, too," he confessed.

Eijirou grinned, bright like the sun.  
"I love you guys too! So much, sometimes I feel like I can't breathe!" He admitted, blushing softly, but still grinning.

"Yes, I love all three of you as well," Shoto spoke softly, expression open and full of love as he smiled softly.  
Izuku felt warmth wash over him as Eijirou laughed joyously and pulled them all into a group.

He was happy to have three other lovers, triple the amount of happiness and love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, how was that fight scene for ya? I feel like I keep imroving on them, which is good.
> 
> I had originally wanted this chapter to contain Deku vs Kacchan and Deku vs Hisoka, but then the chapter turned out a lot longer than originally planned. I didn't want to put that in here as well, as I feel it would be a bit too rushed then, and the chapter would have been too long.
> 
> Anyway, you guys can expect the next chapter either later today or tomorrow!
> 
> Thanks for reading, until next time!♡


	19. Deku vs Hisoka

_He was running, panting, his footfalls landing on the tar of the road and his pounding heart the only sounds that reached his ears. The city was eerily quiet; and completely destroyed._

_Buildings crumbled, cars crushed with debris, streetlights were littered everywhere, embedded into the walls of the broken buildings, street signs bent and torn apart. The tar road and cement pavements were cracked and broken._

_And bodies. So many bodies lay scattered on the road, on the pavement, blood pooling around the cold corpses, but Izuku wasn't paying this any mind. He had to get there, they were in trouble and he had to get there to save them._

_Izuku ran, a gasp leaving him as his eyes focused on a deformed silhouette. Izuku sprinted forward, lungs burning as his legs worked to get him there._   
_Faster, faster, FASTER!_

_His feet skidded on the tar as he came to an abrupt halt. He shook his head in disbelief, chest aching, eyes burning as hot tears slid down his cheeks, he swallowed around the lump in his throat; and whimpered._

_There were tears running down the cheeks of the man before him, golden brown eyes wide and blank and dark, lips parted the slightest bit in disbelief. He was clutching a body to his chest, and Izuku felt his eyes trail down._

_"M-mom?" He whimpered, lips trembling as his entire body began to shake with horror._   
_This can't be real. He just found them, he just got him back, you can't take him-!_

_"No, please, mom. Mom?" He begged and pleaded, and why wasn't Gon moving?! Why wasn't he picking his omega up and sprinting to the nearest hospital?! Why was he just sitting there and-!?_

_Izuku collapsed to his knees as realisation sunk in. Gon wasn't doing anything because Killua was already dead. Izuku whimpered again, before a loud, broken wail tore through his throat._   
_"MOM!!!"_

 

* * *

 

 

"Izuku!!"  
Deku sat up with a loud scream, briefly fighting whomever had been shaking him awake.  
"Fuck! It's just me, calm down!!" Katsuki shouted, struggling to keep Izuku's arms down so he wouldn't punch the blond whilst he fought in his sleep.

Izuku stilled, frantically looking around. "Kacchan, I-I, what-? Where, where is-?" Izuku cut off as he gasped lung fills of air, body aquiver as he took in his surroundings.

"It's just a nightmare, Izuku, you're okay," Shoto's voice reassured in his ear from behind him.  
Izuku took a deep breath and whimpered. "I-it felt so real, I,"

"It was just a dream," Katsuki repeated, pressing his forehead against Izuku's, staring into those confused emerald eyes. "Killua's not here," he stated.

Izuku sucked in a breath and nodded, licking his lips; he sniffed. Katsuki pulled back a bit, placing both of his hands on Izuku's cheeks and wiping away the tears with his thumbs.  
"It's okay," he whispered reassuringly.

Izuku nodded again, trying to will away the tears that started to pool in his eyes again. Katsuki shushed him as he pulled the smaller into a hug, gently rocking them as he started to hum.

They had been sleeping peacefully--as peacefully as they could with Izuku's fight against Hisoka in less than twenty hours--when Katsuki was woken by Izuku's sleepy whimpers.

He tossed and turned, whimpering as his hand tried to reach for something that wasn't there. Shoto and Eijirou woke when Izuku started to call out to his mom.

At first they thought he was calling out to Inko, but then Izuku whimpered out a question asking; why aren't you doing anything dad? It was easy to connect whom he was dreaming of then.

At first, Katsuki thought he'd leave it be, but when Izuku started to wail in his sleep, the three of them jumped into action. It took a few minutes, but Izuku woke with a final wail of 'MOM!'

Katsuki wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Izuku so shook, the smaller was trembling in his hold, biting back sobs that wracked through his entire body. It took nearly an hour for Katsuki to get Izuku to calm down enough to fall asleep again.

Eijirou curled around the alpha, hugging Izuku's head to his chest; Deku had never seemed so small to him as he did then, curled into a ball, arms wrapped around himself as if he were trying to give himself the comfort only the one in his nightmare could provide.

 

* * *

 

 

Izuku was tired, he kept yawning and his eyes were burning and red rimmed. He must have cried a lot in his sleep the previous night. He couldn't quite remember what the dream was about, just that it had upset him and had something to do with his parents, at least, according to his mates.

He'd been having the same dream--nightmare--for the past three weeks now, but never before had it caused him to start crying.

Izuku decided to push the dream and it's mystery to the back of his mind, for now; he had to prepare for his and Hisoka's fight. He hadn't spoken to the man yet, but he still felt very nervous.

According to Ochaco, Hisoka was very intimidating and creepy. He believed her. Izuku took a deep breath through his nose; and exhaled through his mouth, trying to breathe away all his stress.

"You'll be fine," Hitoshi stated as he leant against the wall.  
They were waiting for Bisky, Wing and Zushi to meet up with them before they moved to the arena.

"I'm so nervous," Izuku mentioned as he started to pace.  
"It'll be fine, Deku!" Ochaco insisted.  
Izuku chose not to answer.

This was a person both of his parents were extremely cautious of, as well as Bisky, Wing and Zushi; he couldn't help but be nervous to fight the older man.

Hisoka likely had much more experience in fighting than Izuku, not to mention he didn't know the full extent of Hisoka's abilities, add that onto the fact that he couldn't use nen and therefore wouldn't able to notice when Hisoka used Bungee Gum on him until it was too late-

"You're mumbling again," Katsuki grumbled.  
Yeah, he was even more nervous now.   
"Just relax a little," Shoto instructed as he walked towards Izuku, grabbing the back of his neck and pressing his face into his chest.

Izuku sighed, body slumping as he wrapped his arms around Shoto's waist.  
"Is it okay if I use more than thirty percent?" Izuku asked, voice muffled in Shoto's chest.

"Fucking whatever," Katsuki replied, hands in his pockets as he stood slumped against the wall next to Hitoshi.  
He refused to admit to the fact that he was nervous, too.  
"Try to avoid going one hundred percent, at least," Tenya spoke, knowing that it might not be possible at all.

"I'll try," Izuku vowed, pulling back and kissing Shoto just as Bisky, Wing and Zushi arrived.  
"Are you ready?" Wing asked with a kind smile.

Izuku sighed softly. "As I'll ever be," he answered softly.   
Bisky laughed boisterously, hands on her hips. "Don't look so nervous, Izuku! Just remember what you're fighting for, just think of your parents and you're all set!" She instructed.

Izuku nodded, paling as a sudden wave of nausea washed over him, the vague image of his parents from his dream entering his mind.  
He took a deep breath in trough his nose. "I can do this," he mumbled to himself as he exhaled out of his mouth.

"Alright, let's go," he spoke with determination.  
They all glanced at each other before turning to walk down the hall, until they had to separate from Izuku to go to the stands.

"You'll do fine, just keep a level head," Wing instructed.  
"Osu! If Gon could fight Hisoka with the bare minimum knowledge of nen and fighting skill, then I know you could do even better!" Zushi spoke with enthusiasm.

"Just remember what I told you earlier, think of Gon and Killua, of meeting them and finally being reunited with them. Fighting Hisoka is only a stepping stone to get you to your next goal, okay?" Bisky told him, gently squeezing his shoulder.

"You'll do great Deku! We'll be cheering you on!" Ochaco called, one fist raised.  
"You've fought many villains before in a life or death situations, I am certain you'll do great!" Tenya's arms chopped the air as he spoke.

Denki clapped him on the shoulder, giving him a thumbs up and an attractive smile with one eye shut. "Good luck, bro!"  
Hitoshi nodded at him with the faintest of smiles.

"Don't stress about it too much, okay?" Eijirou stated as he stared into Izuku's eyes with concern.  
"I'll try," Izuku reassured.  
Eijirou looked him over, gently biting his lower lip before pulling Izuku into a hug, one hand rubbing up and down his back gently.

Eijirou pulled back, pecked him on the cheek and stepped back. Shoto cupped his cheeks and pressed a loving kiss to his lips, whispering his good luck against Izuku's lips.

Kacchan stepped forward, eyes roaming over his face. Izuku could clearly see the worry in Katsuki's crimson orbs, and on his face. Katsuki frowned and pulled him into a hug.

Izuku wrapped his arms around the taller blond's waist, eyes closing of their own volition, nose buried into Katsuki's neck and breathing in his scent.

"You take that fucker down, okay?" Katsuki's voice was gruff, but quiet.  
"I promise I will, Kacchan," Izuku mumbled against caramel skin.  
Katsuki tilted his head to press his nose into Izuku's curls, eyes closing as he took in a deep breath.

Izuku felt Kacchan plant a long, loving kiss to his temple before pulling back; and letting him go. Ochaco and Denki waved as he turned and walked away.

"Are you okay?" Eijirou asked as he stepped up beside Katsuki, lacing their fingers together.  
Katsuki stared after Izuku's retreating figure. "I have a bad feeling," he answered.

Eijirou glanced up at him, gaze saddening as he turned to look back at Izuku.   
Shoto brushed up against Katsuki's free side. "Yeah, me too,"

 

* * *

 

 

Hisoka was tall with pale skin, dyed blue hair, face paint, a strange sense in style; and he was wearing heals. Izuku took in the appearance of the older male as he stood across from him.

Hisoka was smiling at him, eyes roaming all over his body; it was unnerving.  
"My, my, I see so much more Gon in you than I do Killua," Hisoka purred, he seemed very pleased by this.

"I've had a lot of people tell me I look like both of them," Izuku replied.  
Hisoka's eyes narrowed as his smile grew wider. "You have Gon's hair colour—a bit lighter--face and eye shape, his tan skin and lips," he stated.

Izuku felt his interest peaked, no one had pointed this out to him before. "And what about...my mother?" He asked hesitantly.  
Hisoka's smile turned almost soft, pitying. "Well, you have Killua's nose and hair type, also his smaller stature," he answered.

Izuku blinked as he took this new information in.  
"And, from what I've seen, you've gotten his smarts, too. Good for you, Gon was, is, a little...dense," Hisoka informed with a long chuckle.

Izuku sweat dropped. "So I've heard,"  
Hisoka smiled endearingly at him. "Lets make a deal," he stated.  
"What kind of deal?" Izuku asked curiously.

"You see, I don't intend to lose my floor, but I also don't want to kill you just yet. And since I think you don't feel like staying, I propose we do this. If you can gain nine points, you win, let me knock you out or win by points, I won't have to kill you and I'll tell you everything I know," Hisoka proposed.

Izuku considered this. It was ideal, really. He didn't intend on staying or becoming a floor master, and by agreeing to this, Hisoka is agreeing to tell him everything he needs to know.  
"Alright, we have a deal," Izuku stated with a nod.

Hisoka grinned. "Very good,"  
"Let the match begin!!" The announcer shouted.  
The instant her voice left through the speakers, both fighters lunged at each other.

Izuku tilted his head to the right to avoid a swipe at his face, ducking down and under to swing at Hisoka's stomach. Hisoka raised his leg to block, swinging it up to try and kick Izuku in the chin.

Izuku jerked back, tilting until he fell back onto his hands, right leg stomping forward to connect with Hisoka's gut. The clown grabbed his ankle and pulled him closer with surprising strength.

Hisoka's elbow swung down to break Izuku's leg, but yelped in surprise as his feet was knocked from under him by Izuku left leg. Hisoka let go of his right leg, which Izuku used to stomp the man in the face.

Izuku rolled onto his back and then onto his hands, back flipping thrice to put some distance between himself and Hisoka. The clown grinned at him, wiping his forearm under his nose as he stood up.

Izuku frowned at Hisoka, crouching low as he powered up to thirty percent. Hisoka's smirk grew sinister as he raised his right hand, palm upward and fingers curled lazily inward. All except his pointer finger.

Izuku felt his heart skip a beat at the familiar gesture, and suddenly he was fighting to stay in place.  
"I used this same trick against Gon. It's easier on you, since you don't know how to use nen," Hisoka explained.

Izuku grunted as his feet slipped, and suddenly he was propelled forward, straight into Hisoka's fist. His punches hurt a lot, Izuku could taste blood in his mouth as he bit his tongue accidentally.

Izuku jerked back, but wasn't sent flying. He glared up at the smirking clown as he jerked his finger, and Izuku grunted as his fist made contact with his nose.

Shit, how was he supposed to stop this? He couldn't brace against it, the concrete too slippery underneath his shoes. He couldn't see Hisoka's attack to grab at it and tug.

What should he do?! Izuku panicked internally as Hisoka's fist connected with his cheek again. If things went on like this, then Hisoka would win, and he won't get the information he needed!

As he was propelled forward again, Izuku planted his left foot at the last second, raised his right and managed to kick Hisoka in the cheek, catching the clown off guard.

Izuku swung back, planting both feet, he grabbed Hisoka's right wrist with his right hand. The clown's eyes widened as Izuku brought up his knee and swung down his elbow.

Hisoka grit his teeth in pain as he felt the bone in his arm snap; he let go of his Bungee Gum and jumped back to gain some distance. Izuku felt himself cringe at hearing Hisoka's arm break; and jumped back, too.

Hisoka had the faintest frown on his eyebrows as he observed Izuku from afar. Izuku took a few deep breaths, hesitating for a few moments, unsure whether or not he should continue to attack, or stay back and see what Hisoka would do.

Suddenly, the image of his blank eyed father, with tears rolling down his cheeks, clutching his broken, bloodied, dead mother to his chest like he had just lost part of his--which he had--entered his mind.

Izuku's eyes widened, and suddenly he was in front of Hisoka, the clowns yellow eyes wide with shock and his own emerald eyes wide with anger and fear; burning hot with tears.

Izuku pulled back his right fist, and slammed it into Hisoka's cheek, then left, right, left leg kicking him in the stomach, twice his left hand connected with Hisoka's jaw, kicked him again and punched again.

Hisoka managed to dodge most of the attacks, but some landed, and it felt like each hit had the weight and power of a freight train behind it.

Hisoka ducked under Izuku's eighth punch, reached up and grabbed the back of his hair. Hisoka raised his right leg, bent at the knee as he forced Izuku's head forward; and kneed him in the face.

He repeated the action twice more, kneed the teen in the stomach, spun on left foot and kicked Izuku in the side of the head, sending him flying. Izuku lay on the ground for a few moments, teeth gritted and eyes clenched shut.

He filled his mind with some of the happy memories he had seen on the video, before arching his back and jumping onto his feet.   
"I'm ending this," he seethed.

Izuku powered up to eighty percent, glaring as harshly as he could muster at Hisoka. The clown grinned in excitement, readying to fight.

What he didn't expect was for Izuku to vanish before his eyes, and then reappear before him. Hisoka raised his arms to block, but it was futile.

Izuku raised his right leg, connecting it with Hisoka's stomach, knocking the breath from his lungs as he coughed up spit and blood; Hisoka went flying backwards, and crashed into the wall.

The crowd grew quiet, watching with bated breath to see if Izuku had managed a knockout. Hisoka chuckled as he raised his head, eyes bright with glee as he licked blood from his lower lip.

He managed to free himself from the wall, gracefully landing on the ground; and sauntered back onto the platform. Izuku watched him with barely contained rage.

He didn't know why he was so _angry_ , just that he was and he couldn't contain it.  
"I have nine points," he informed as Hisoka stopped a few feet from him.

The clown glanced up at the scores. Izuku had nine, and he had seven. Had he not made this agreement, he would certainly have lost. He felt his excitement and arousal grow, maybe he should-

No, it wasn't time to pluck this fruit yet; he wasn't quite ripe enough yet.  
"That you do. You win, Izuku, now tell me; do you want me to knock you out? Or-"

"Knock me out. Please," Izuku pleaded, eyes desperate.  
Hisoka observed him, shrugged and smirked in amusement. "Very well then,"  
Izuku forced his body not to react as Hisoka appeared behind him, left hand chopping the back of his neck, hard; and everything went blissfully dark.

 

* * *

 

 

_He was running breath escaping him in short pants, the sound of his feet connecting with the tar road and his pounding heart the only sounds that reached his ears. The city was eerily quiet; and completely destroyed._

_Buildings crumbled, cars crushed with debris, streetlights were littered everywhere, embedded into the walls of the broken buildings, street signs bent and torn apart. The tar road and cement pavements were cracked and broken. Izuku could see a crater not too far away._

_And bodies. So many bodies lay scattered on the road, on the pavement--woman, men, elderly, young--blood pooling around their cold corpses, but Izuku wasn't paying this any mind. He had to get there, they were in trouble and he had to get there to save them._

_Izuku could vaguely recognize this city, he noted as he ran, but couldn't quite put a name to it. A gasp left him as his eyes focused on a deformed silhouette in the distance. Izuku sprinted forward, lungs burning as his legs worked to get him there._   
_Faster, faster, FASTER!_

_His feet skidded on the tar as he came to an abrupt halt, chest heaving as his eyes widened, taking in the sight before him. He shook his head in disbelief, chest aching, eyes burning as hot tears slid down his cheeks, he swallowed around the lump in his throat; and whimpered._

_There were tears running down the cheeks of the man before him, black-green hair covered in dust and small pieces of debris, golden brown eyes wide and blank and dark, lips parted the slightest bit in disbelief._

_Gon looked like had lost part of if not his entire soul. He might as well have, that certainly would have hurt far less. He was clutching a body to his chest, and Izuku felt his eyes trail down._

_Killua lay limp in Gon's arms, face pale and bloodied, yet peaceful. His once beautiful white hair turned grey with dust, a few patches of blood matted in his hair, the strands tangled and dirty._

_His pale skin was bruised and covered in dirt and blood. The sweatshirt he was wearing was soaked through with the red substance, his right hand laying limply on the tar as his head tilted back._

_There was a large pool of blood forming underneath Gon's knees, soaking though the fabric of his jeans; but he didn't seem to care._

_"M-mom?" Izuku whimpered, lips trembling as his entire body began to shake with horror._   
_This can't be real. He just found them, he just got him back, you can't take him-!_

_"No, please, mom. Mom?" He begged and pleaded, and why wasn't Gon moving?! Why wasn't he picking his omega up and sprinting to the nearest hospital?! Why was he just sitting there and-!?_

_Izuku collapsed to his knees as realisation sunk in. Gon wasn't doing anything because Killua was already dead._   
_Gon's lifeless eyes trailed up to look at him as Izuku stifled a sob._

_"This is your fault," he accused, voice dead. "Why'd you have to go and do that, Izuku?"_   
_Izuku whimpered again, unsure how to answer._

_"Why did you have to be born?! We would have been happy without you! If you weren't born, Killua would still be alive! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!" Gon screamed at him, eyes hurt and betrayed._

_Izuku shook his head, denying everything. It wasn't his fault, how could it be!? He didn't do anything! And that's when it hit him. It's his fault because he didn't_ do _anything. He looked down at his hands in his lap, and they were covered in blood. Izuku whimpered one last time before a loud, broken wail tore through his throat._  
 _"MOM!!!"_

 

* * *

 

 

"AAH!!"   
"Jesus fucking Christ!" Katsuki shouted as he jumped in fright.  
"Oh my god, are you okay?!" Denki yelled as he jumped to his feet.  
Izuku breathed heavily, eyes wide as they focused on Denki.

It was just a dream. He sat forward, clutching his head in his hands and whimpering. His chest heaved and lungs burned as he tried to suck in air.

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay," Shoto reassured, sitting on the bed beside the alpha and rubbing his back in slow, soothing circles.  
Izuku breathed in the scent of his omega, and slowly calmed.

Izuku reached into his shirt with a shaking hand and pulled out his mother's feather necklace. He held it close to his face; and inhaled. Killua's sweet scent still lingered, much to Izuku's relief.

His body finally relaxed fully as his heart calmed.  
"I'm sorry," he uttered quietly.   
"It's fine. Hisoka said he'd be by soon; apparently the two of you made a deal?" Bisky asked as she stood in front of him, hands on her hips, expression stern.

Izuku nodded, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.  
"How long was I out?" He questioned, finally raising his head to meet his friend's gazes.

"Not too long, about thirty minutes," Wing answered as he drank something from a cup, probably tea.  
Izuku nodded with a sigh, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, when there was a sudden knock on the door, causing them all to pause.

Denki shrugged and moved to answer the door, opening wider to let the person in.  
"My, my, you certainly woke up a lot faster than I had anticipated," Hisoka purred as he stepped further into the room.

Izuku nodded curtly.  
"Feeling better? You really raged out on me," Hisoka stated as he observed the young alpha.  
Izuku smiled a little sheepishly. "I am. Sorry about that; I don't know what came over me," he admitted.

Hisoka chuckled and licked his lips.  
"Stop fucking playing around and tell us everything," Katsuki cut in.  
"The truth, Hisoka," Bisky added with a glare.

Hisoka laughed, shrugging.  
"Very well. No one wants to have a conversation when they want to know something," he mused.   
He received multiple glares; and he sighed.

"Fine, fine," he stated, waving a hand in the air as he muttered something under his breath, before making eye contact with Izuku; and smirking. "You'll find your next clue on Kukuroo Mountain; at the Zoldyck mansion,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that's the last of the fight scenes, at least for now. To be honest, I'm not too proud of this one, but oh well.
> 
> The thing about writing a fight is that once you get started, it's hard to stop.
> 
> I have a question!  
> So we all know there are four Todoroki siblings; Fuyumi, Touya, Natsuo and Shoto.
> 
> Now, what I'm curious to know is this.  
> Is Fuyumi the oldest? I know she's 22 years old, and Natsuo is 19 years old, so is it safe to assume Toya is either 21 or 20?
> 
> Anyway, so that was that chapter, hopefully chapter 20 will be up in the next two or three days! Let me tell you guys; I am so excited for the next few chapters, I might just die! Also, a certain favourite duo of ours will be making an appearance soon!
> 
> Until next time! ♡


	20. Lies and Truths

"You'll find your next clue on Kukuroo Mountain; at the Zoldyck mansion," Hisoka stated with a smirk, and Katsuki could almost instantly tell something wasn't quite right.

Izuku held eye contact with him for a few moments longer before he nodded and stood up from the bed.  
"Okay. Can you tell us how-?"

"Hisoka, you lying son of a bitch!" Bisky roared in anger, swinging her arm to the right, fist making contact with the wall, cracking it.  
"Hmm?" Hisoka hummed, turning slightly to watch the old, blond woman.

"You and I both know Killua would never send his own son there!!" She stated, glaring into the man's eyes.  
Hisoka raised his hands in a shrug. "I do know that, however, I'm just following the orders they gave me," he explained.

Bisky snarled. "Why should I believe you? Killua hates that place with a burning passion and Gon doesn't like it either; so why would they want to send him there? Killua would want Izuku as far away from that place as possible,"

"And you know this, why?" Hisoka questioned, turning to fully face the elderly.   
"Because I know Killua, I know what that family did to him-" Bisky explained.   
"Do you?" Hisoka cut her off, a cruel glint in his eyes.

Bisky closed her mouth, biting her lower lip. "I do,"  
"That's amusing. If you'd known them as well as you claim, you'd have been able to save them from a lot of pain," he stated.

Bisky sucked in a sharp breath, recoiling. Hisoka chuckled in amusement, eyes closing as his shoulders shook. His amusement was cut off as Katsuki let off a few mild explosions.

They turned to him, and okay wow, does that boy have an impressive glare. Hisoka felt an aroused shiver travel up his spine.  
"Tell me why the fuck you're so vehement on us not going there," he demanded.

Bisky hesitated, torn between keeping a very dark secret and obeying the pack alpha, even if he weren't her own.  
"Tell me, do any of you even know what the Zoldyck's are?" Hisoka questioned.

They all glanced at each other, shrugging once they couldn't find a suitable answer.  
"No?" Denki answered with a shrug.  
Hisoka's eyes glinted with amusement; he's going to enjoy this.

"Don't you fucking dare, Hisoka," Bisky hissed.  
Hisoka smirked. "The Zoldyck's," he explained. "Are a family of professional assassin's,"

The room grew quiet as the teenagers all stared at him in shock and horror. Bisky's face pulled into one of despair as she turned to observe Izuku's reaction.

The young alpha's eyes were wide, lips parted in shock and it seemed as though he were barely breathing. Izuku inhaled shakily as he sat back down on the bed slowly.

Wing shook his head, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest; they'd been trying to avoid telling Izuku this, but he supposed it was inevitable that Izuku found out eventually.

Zushi stared at the ground, biting his lower lip as he gazed sadly at the carpet below his feet. Ochaco placed both her hands over her mouth, quietly staring in shock at her lap.

Tenya's eyes were wide, but he chose not to move or say anything for fear of triggering something awful; what, he wasn't sure. Denki stared down at his feet with wide eyes, Hitoshi stood next to him, but he showed no reaction.

Shoto kept his face carefully blank, trying to process this information silently. Eijirou just stared at Izuki in concern, choosing instead to work through his own feelings later. Katsuki stood a few feet away from the bed, eyes wide in horror.

Izuku's hands trembled in his lap, fingers curling into the fabric of his pants, knuckles turning white from his tight grip.  
"Killua, he...my mom," he trailed off, unsure what he wanted to ask.

"Killua, too," Hisoka stated as he moved to lean against the wall.  
Izuku felt tears gather in his eyes, bangs falling to cover his eyes.

His mother, gentle, caring and loving; hands that handled him with utter care and grace and love. Hands that wiped away his tears when he was a baby, pale fingers that would run through his hair as he hummed a lullaby to Izuku.

Hands that gently held him after nightmares, that would gently rub up and down his back comfortingly-  
Those same hands covered in the blood of countless victims; innocent people's lives snuffed out by his mother because-because of money!

Izuku's thoughts continued to spiral into dark places as Hisoka watched in amusement.  
"Killua...wanted to tell you himself," Bisky voiced, breaking the tension heavy silence.

Izuku's eyes trailed slowly up to the woman's face, heart heavy with dread, only to squeeze in his chest. Bisky was crying. Her pinkish eyes glimmering with tears and sorrow.

"He hated it," she stated, her right hand moving to grip the fabric of her dress over her heart. "He hated it; he never wanted to kill people, but you know why he did it?"

Izuku stared into het eyes and shook his head.  
"Illumi, his big brother, brainwashed him. He planted a needle inside Killua's forehead and controlled him; he was so scared of Illumi," she explained.

Izuku could remember what she had said when they first met her, she had said something about noticing that thing in Killua's forehead; at least that made a little more sense now.

"Izuku, you need to understand that Killua was unwilling, but he started to become willing with his actions so he wouldn't have to be punished," Bisky told, eyes connecting with his.

"They would torture him to the point where he wouldn't outwardly cry out or show any signs of pain, they whipped him, electrocuted him, any form of torture you can think of they most likely did to him,"

"They held him in a cell and fed him food laced with poison; it was either die of starvation or eat the poisoned food. There was no one to take care of him while he was sick. He had to eat poison so much, he became immune to it,"

"I can't even begin to imagine the things they did to him; and I know it doesn't change or make up for the fact that he was an assassin and took the lives of many, but you need to understand. Please, don't let this cloud your judgement of him," Bisky pleaded.

It was quiet as Izuku absorbed this.  
"That's why," Denki whispered, though it was loud in the quiet room.  
"What?" Hitoshi questioned with a confused frown.

"That's why they basically bribed Hisoka into not telling Illumi about Izuku's birth! I bet that if he knew about him, he would have taken Izuku away from them and raised him the same way! They did this, to protect you! Because Killua and Gon didn't want you to be raised like that," Denki explained.

Bisky stared at the blond for a moment in shock, before she smiled.  
"That's right. They wanted to raise you with the freedom Gon had; so that you could choose who or what you wanted to be," she stated.

Izuku's lower lip trembled before his lips pulled into a smile. He raised one arm to wipe across his eyes. They were right, Killua may have been an assassin, but he clearly wasn't anymore; he wouldn't let this cloud his judgement until he met them.

Hisoka chuckled with his eyes closed; the boy had made up his mind, it would seem.  
"Your next clue is at their apartment in Yorknew City, they should have left a key for you?" Hisoka purred, opening his eyes.

Izuku nodded hesitantly.  
"Very good. Well, I'll be going now, before your little blond decides to kill me," Hisoka spoke in amusement, referring to Katsuki who stood there trembling with barely supressed rage, hands balled into tight fists.

Hisoka paused at the door, turning to look back at the young alpha. "Do consider paying them a visit, though. I'm sure they'd love to meet you," he stated before he left with a wave of his hand.

Bisky collapsed into the arm chair, sighing as she rubbed her forehead with one hand. "I'm too old for this," she mumbled to herself.   
"Is Killua retired?" Ochaco spoke up suddenly.

Bisky stared into the young girls eyes, and nodded. "Killua left his family's house when he was twelve, had to stab his mother and brother to get out, too. After that he went to take the exam, met Gon and stayed with him for two years. They separated for a little over a year and a half, and then reunited, started dating a few months after that, bonded and then they had you. The rest is history," she explained.

Izuku smiled softly.  
"Trust me, Izuku, the moment you meet them, all your doubts and worries will just melt away," Bisky spoke.

Izuku nodded in understanding.  
"When should we leave? Where even is Yorknew?" Denki questioned as he flopped down on the sofa.  
Bisky smiled at them. "Yorknew isn't too far from here, maybe a day and a half, two day flight from here. I'll book a flight for you for tomorrow, how does that sound?"

"It sounds like you're a saint and we love you," Denki spoke.  
Bisky giggled as she moved to stand up. "Well then, the lot of you should rest up. Maybe we should all go out to dinner tonight, get out goodbyes out of the way?" She suggested as she moved to the door.

"That sounds good, thank you, Bisky," Izuku said sincerely.  
Wing and Zushi followed after the elderly woman as she left, biting back tears at knowing she would have to say goodbye to Izuku and his friends so soon.

 

* * *

 

 

"I fucking hate flying in those things," Katsuki grumbled as they walked down a new street, following directions Bisky had wrote down for them.

"It feels like they're a lot slower than the airplanes back in Japan," Eijirou agreed, jogging to catch up with Katsuki, lacing their fingers together as they weaved around multiple people.

"It's so busy," Denki whined, arms hugging Hitoshi's left arm to his chest so as not to get lost.  
"Why are you so whiny, where's your sense of adventure!" Ochaco spoke cheerily, turning her head to speak with him.

Denki snarled, though it was far too cute. "I left it back at the Heaven's Arena,"   
Hitoshi chuckled softly, ruffling Denki's hair with his free hand. "Don't be such a grump, babe, you're starting to sound like Katsuki,"

"HAH?!" Katsuki whirled around to glare at the taller alpha.  
Hitoshi snickered at the wild look on Katsuki's face, not feeling threatened in the least bit.

"Don't compare me to explosion boy!" Denki protested loudly.  
"Don't yell so loudly, Denki, you're making a scene!" Tenya scolded, one arm chopping the air.  
"Do you ever get tired of talking with your hands?!" Denki shouted.

"G-guys please," Izuku uttered, trying to get his friends to calm down.  
Katsuki glared murder at Denki. "Do you ever get tired of not shutting the fuck up?!"

"No, but I'm tired of your fucking swearing! Get the fuck out of my face!" Denki shouted.  
The two blond's started getting physical, tugging at each other's hair and clothes, snarling insults at one another.

"Stop guys, c'mon!" Eijirou shuffled into the middle if the two. "Stop fighting, please!"  
Ochaco sighed. "Figures Denki would be the only one brave enough to insult Katsuki to his face,"  
"Or dumb enough," Hitoshi muttered.

Izuku flittered around the small group, trying to get them to stop, Tenya stood to the side yelling at them, his robot arms in full swing. All in all, they were gaining a lot of attention.

Shoto sighed, pained. Grumpily, he turned around, glaring heatedly as his ice quirk activated subconsciously.  
"If you don't stop fighting this instant, I will freeze your balls off," be hissed, breath coming out in a white cloud.

The group stilled, frozen as they stared at the irritated omega.  
"Sorry Shoucchan," Izuku spoke as he pulled back from Eijirou.  
The other three mumbled their own apologies, looking like kicked puppies.

Shoto sighed again. "Let's go,"  
The group shuffled after the omega, the further they travelled, the more their spirits were uplifted again, until they were laughing and talking again.

"This is it," Shoto stated, staring up at the tall building.  
"So they live on the second floor, right? Apartment number twelve?" Ochaco asked.

"According to Bisky, yeah," Izuku mumbled as he riffled through his back pack, pulling out the key with a triumphant cry.  
"This sort of feels like an invasion of privacy," Denki noted as they entered the building.

It wasn't anything too fancy, right across from the door stood two elevators and a staircase in between the two, a hallway to the left and to the right that had a few doors, probably the ground apartments. Shrugging, they all walked to the staircase and started to climb to the second floor.

They didn't have to search for too long before they were stood in front of the door. Izuku hesitated before he reached out with a trembling hand, shoving the key into the lock and turned. 'Click'

Grabbing the door handle he turned and swung the door open. Izuku glanced at his friends before he entered, pulling the key out of the door.

Hitoshi closed the door behind them once inside. They walked down the hall for a few feet, an archway to the left lead into a cosy kitchen. At the end of the hall was the living room, and they knew from the videos that to the right of the living room was another hallway that lead to two bedrooms and a guest bathroom.

Slowly, they all entered the living room. Izuku paused in the middle of the room, mind conjuring up images of the clips he had seen, and he realised that those moments actually happened, right here in this room, in this apartment; this home.

He could picture Killua reading a book on one of the sofas as Gon sat beside him, playing with his hair or falling asleep on his lap. Izuku let out a shaky breath.

"You okay?" Katsuki asked quietly.  
Izuku nodded, turning to look at his mate with a soft smile. "Yeah, yeah I am,"  
"So, uhm, where are we supposed to find the next clue?" Denki spoke up.

They all glanced at each other again.  
"Should we...search through their things?" Ochaco asked hesitantly.  
"Probably. Otherwise they would have put it somewhere easy to find, right?" Eijirou asked.

"Let's just search around, I guess," Deku muttered.  
They all hesitated before spreading around the room. There were a few family photos on the walls, two sofas and a tv, a desk with an old computer in the corner and a bookshelf. Everything had a thick layer of dust on it, but it didn't deter any of them from rifling through books and drawers.

Izuku hesitated before he walked down the hall to his parents' bedroom. The door creaked softly as he pushed it open, and he was suddenly hit with a strong scent.

It had faded over the years, but it still lingered strongly. Izuku bit his lower lip to prevent it from trembling as he walked into the room. He glanced around, noting that not much had changed.

The bed was made messily, one of the bedside tables was empty aside from two framed pictures while the other held a book and old empty chocolate wrappers. He knew the cluttered one belonged to Killua.

There was a wardrobe in the room, but not much else. Izuku made his way to the door that lead to the bathroom, pushing the ajar door open, and suddenly his nose was assaulted by the smell of antiseptic and old blood.


	21. Pay Attention, I Hope That You Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are mentions of rape in this chapter

Izuku recoiled and slammed the door shut, slapping a hand over his mouth and nose, eyes watering as he gagged into his hand. Izuku coughed and gasped, shuddering. That was such an unpleasant smell.

More prepared, Izuku opened the door again. He supressed the urge to puke as he entered the room. The zinc was dirty and smeared with crusting old blood, wrappers for plasters and bandages littered on the ground, torn clothes crumpled in the corner.

It was as if they were in a hurry to dress wounds, change clothes and get out. Izuku looked down to the tiled floor, noting a trail of brown that lead to the toilet, a small pool formed there.

One or both of them must have been hurt the last time they were here. Izuku figured than either Gon or Killua was too hurt to stand, and therefore had sat on the toilet, waiting to be patched up as a pool of blood formed.

Izuku felt nauseous; it was a lot of blood. There seemed to be some on the doorway in the shape of fingers, the toilette seat held a large puddle, too. It was honestly a miracle the person didn't die from blood loss.

Izuku moved to the crumbled clothes, gingerly picking up a black tank top. Based on the size, he guessed it was Gon's. It had a large hole in the abdominal area and back, as if he had been impaled, with a few tears here and there. It was stiff and reeked of old blood and who knows how many years of not being washed. It smelt old.

Izuku dropped it to pick up a long sleeved navy shirt--obviously Killua's, as he had seen the omega wear it in a few clips of the video--it had multiple holes in, also stiff with blood. It smelt old and like blood, though the omega's natural scent lingered a bit.

Izuku sighed, dropping the clothing, noting there were pants on the ground too. Izuku shivered as he moved to exit the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He felt nauseous.

He walked to the bed, sighed, and plopped face first into it. Instantly, he was surrounded by the smell of his parents. Sweet like chocolate and flowers, like sunshine, comfort, protection and safety; and a bit dusty.

Izuku lay there, breathing in their scent for a while, barely falling asleep until he felt a hand on his back. Izuku raised his head to look at whomever it was tiredly.

"Eijirou?" He croaked.  
The beta smiled sadly at him. "Come with me, Izuku,"  
The alpha reluctantly clambered off of the comfortable bed and followed after his beta.

"We found another video," Eijirou explained as he lead Izuku back to the living room, everyone crowded around one of the sofas.  
Denki's laptop sat on the coffee table in front of them, open and ready to play the video.

"They left it on the kitchen counter with a note," Ochaco added as she walked up to him and handed the sticky note to Izuku.  
It read 'Watch Me' again. It was dirty with dust, a dull green with a dark smear in the corner. Izuku just knew it was blood.

He moved to sit in between Denki and Shoto, his stomach in knots as the video was played. The camera blurred as it was fiddled with, sat on the coffee table; and Killua flopped onto the floor.

He ruffled his own hair, a bandage wrapped around his head, a band aid stuck to his left cheek; his hands and arms were clumsily wrapped in bandages. He had bruises in the shape if fingers on his neck, hickeys littering his collarbone, neck and jaw.

It looked as though he had been bitten on his neck just below his left ear. His nose had faint bruises, dark circles under his eyes. Killua's eyes looked into the camera for a few seconds before he sighed, gaze fluttering to look at something behind the camera.

"This...is not easy to say, Izuku," he spoke, glancing behind him towards the bedroom door. He turned back, and stared into the camera; his eyes were dull. "So I need you to pay attention and listen, okay?"

"This adventure we sent you on, has to end for now," he told, biting at his split lower lip, eyes flashing with guilt. "I'm sorry, I know you must be really excited and everything, it's just that," he cut off with a sigh, rubbing a hand up and down his face.

"Things are not going as planned," he stated, voice cracking as tears gathered in his eyes. "We, we uhm, a few weeks ago finished taking care of most of the Chimera Ant soldiers, it's only the King and his four royal guards left, but," he trailed off, biting his lip again, a bead of blood trailing down his bruised chin.

"They're...a bit stronger than we anticipated. Gon and I managed to kill the weakest one, but…fuck, just look at what he did to us," his voice wavered. "He almost killed Gon, and, and I just-" he cut himself off.

Killua placed a hand over his mouth as he whimpered in distress, tears sliding down his cheeks. He took a few deep breaths, body aquiver as he looked back into the camera, not even bothering to wipe away his tears.

"I need you to go to Swardani City; to the Hunter's Association, the headquarters is there, and request to talk with Cheadle. She knows you're coming, and she'll explain everything to you," Killua instructed.

He hesitated, lower lip trembling as more tears fell; he let out a shaky breath.  
"I'm so sorry, sweetie, I wish things weren't like this, but there's nothing I can do. I hope you understand,"

He paused, reaching forward passed the camera with one hand, the other wiping at his cheeks. When he returned into view, he had a warm smile on his lips.  
"Inko sent us a few photos of you," he stated as he fiddled with something in his lap.

"She says you're a big fan of a hero named All Might." He grinned as he held up a photo of Izuku.  
He was young, maybe five or six, eyes and smile wide with sincerity, innocence and joy. He was wearing pyjamas that looked like All Might's hero costume.

Killua turned the picture back to himself, smiling softly, yet sadly at the photo. "You're so cute," he stated.  
He placed the photo aside and held up another. This time it was of him and Kacchan, standing side by side, grinning at the camera.

The group felt surprised at this.  
"I didn't know you had a photo of us," Katsuki spoke in surprise.  
"Neither did I," Izuku answered softly.

"Inko says this is your best friend? Katsuki Bakugo," Killua spoke, and didn't that just feel weird, to hear him say Katsuki's name. "She says you really look up to him, you even have a cute little nickname for him,"

Killua turned the photo to look at it. The photo's seem to be calming him down. "Kacchan," he said, testing the name.

"He sounds weird saying that," Denki noted.  
"He looks like a little brat, if you ask me," Killua stated with an amused grin.

Izuku sweat dropped as Kacchan glowered. Killua's eyes shone with mirth, no longer dull and sad.  
"He's your best friend, right?" He gasped, suddenly leaning forward to the camera, as if he were actually talking to Izuku. "Is he going to be your boyfriend? Do I smell a romance coming?" He whispered comically loud.

Killua pulled back with a snicker as he looked down at his lap again.  
"Just look at how cute you are, Izuku!" He exclaimed as he held up more photos, one of Izuku sleeping, getting ready for school, one outside, one of him and Inko together.

A few were of him on his birthday, until Killua held out one that showed him in his clothes for middle school. His first day, in fact. The next one was of him in his second year.

"Twelve years old already, huh," Killua spoke softly as he stared down at the photo, biting his lower lip. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair, smiling softly at the camera.

"Gon's been unconscious for the past two days; he lost a lot of blood, but he's going to be okay. I don't know how much longer this is going to take, but hopefully, we'll see you soon,"

His smile was tinged with sadness again. "I love you," he said softly before the video ended.  
The room grew quiet as the video ended, and Izuku didn't know how to feel anymore.

"We need to go to Swardani and find out what the fuck is going on." Katsuki grunted as he stood up, eyes roaming over the room.  
"He really looked terrible," Ochaco spoke softly, turning to look sadly at Izuku.

"Yeah," he replied, sounding distant.  
"Did you find anything in their room?" Eijirou asked.  
Izuku shrugged. "Just a lot of blood in the bathroom,"

It was quiet. Katsuki sighed as he turned to leave the room, hands shoved deep in his pockets. The apartment door closing behind him sounded loud in the quiet room.

 

* * *

 

 

Swardani city was bustling with busy people, all rushing to get to their next destination. Buildings towered up high in the sky. The Hunter's Association's headquarters loomed in front of them as they stood by the door, hesitating to go in.

There was a tall, lean man standing by the glass doors, staring at them, observing. He looked like a cow, in all honesty. He wore white clothes with dark spots, even had a hat with horns.

Denki had snorted upon first noticing the man. He had a dark spot over his left eye and a beard. He seemed weary of them, observing them for a long while before he exited the building and approached them.

"May I help you?" The man asked, looking down at most of them.  
Izuku looked up, surprised. "Huh? Oh! Uhm, well, I'd like to see miss Cheadle?"

The man glanced him over. "Do you have a Hunter's license?" He asked.  
Izuku fidgeted with his backpacks straps. "I don't,"  
"Then no," the man answered, turned on his heal and walked away. "If you do not have a license, then you cannot see the chair woman,"

"Please wait!" Izuku called frantically.  
The man paused, turning to watch as Izuku and his friends jogged closer.  
"Uhm," Izuku stammered. "My name is Izuku Midoriya,"  
The man stared him down for a moment. "Mizaistom Nana," he introduced himself.

Izuku nodded, hesitating, unsure what to say next. "I'm Gon and Killua's son," he stated.  
The man's eyes widened ever so slightly. "I thought I recognized you," he muttered.

He considered Izuku and his friends before he smiled a small smile. "Your parents, are some of the most amazing Hunter's I know," he stated.  
Izuku smiled up at him, opening his mouth to reply when Mizaistom cut him off, gesturing for them to follow him.

The group followed after the taller man, gazing at everything as they walked.  
"Cheadle is in her office," he stated as he lead them into an elevator.

The ride up was quiet, Izuku jumped as the doors dinged open. The man took large steps as he led them down a hall, coming to a stop at a door at the end. He knocked, and a female voice called out to them.

He opened the door, walked in and held it open for them.  
"Oh? Who are these people?" Cheadle asked as she looked up from a stack of papers.

"Freecs' son, Izuku," he answered.  
Cheadle placed her pen down and stood up. "Ah, I see. I was wondering when you'd come to see me. Please, let's move to the converance room." She gestured to the door.

They followed after the woman as she lead them to a large room with a large table and multiple chairs.  
"Please sit, I'll have someone bring us refreshments," Cheadle stated.

"This feels really weird," Denki commented in the quiet room.  
"Tell me about it," Ochaco replied.  
"Right, why don't you introduce your friends, Izuku?" Cheadle asked as she appeared and sat down across from the younger.

"Oh! Right," Izuku spoke, taking a moment to introduce all of his friends.  
"I see, well it's nice to meet all of you," Cheadle uttered as someone brought a tray with tea.

"Let's skip the rest of the niceties, I'm sure you're curious and have a lot of questions," she told as she took a sip of her tea.  
Izuku hesitated as he nodded. "When was the last time," he trailed off.

Cheadle smiled softly, seemingly knowing what he was asking. "The last I saw them was six years ago, and the last we've heard from them, is three months ago," she answered.

Izuku started in surprise.  
"Three months ago? We were still at Heaven's Arena," he muttered softly.  
"What'd they say?" Katsuki demanded.

"Their mission is nearly complete. Three months ago, they told us that they only had the King left to kill, and then they'd come home," she stated.  
Izuku felt his heart start to pound and hope fill him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened six years ago?" Shoto spoke up politely.  
Cheadle nodded and placed her cup down. "You might not like some of the things I'm about to say, but I think you need to know," she warned.

"It took them six years to locate and exterminate all of the soldiers, before they could move on to the King and his royal guards. Once they did that, they tracked and found the King in his fortress, but what they didn't know was that the King had been keeping an eye on them,"

"It was one of his guards' abilities, and he took a particular liking to Killua. The guards ambushed them and they found out just how out matched they truly were. They suffered a lot of casualties," she paused a moment before continuing.

"They managed to escape and regroup with whomever was left. They took a few weeks to rest and train before they went back to try again. Even though they had caught the King and his guards by surprise, they still managed to kill some of our comrades and capture Killua,"

"They had Killua for a week before they went to rescue him." Cheadle paused and chuckled dryly, rubbing her forehead. "According to Morel, Gon went on a murderous rampage after he found out they had Killua,"

"He had been knocked out when they took Killua, so imagine his shock and anger when he found out they had his other half. Morel said he nearly killed Knuckle and Shoot for getting in his way of rescuing Killua right away,"

"They managed to calm him down enough, but he apparently really unnerved them as they all healed. Morel said he had this dark look in his eyes, and he barely spoke to any of them. Knuckle also said it was reminiscent of how he was when he faced Pitou, only worse,"

"When they did return, they found Killua tied up and he was...nearly taken advantage of-"  
"Wait a fucking second," Katsuki hissed. "Taken advantage of?! You mean he was raped?!" He raged.

"Nearly," Cheadle repeated. "Gon managed to follow his scent to the King's quarters, he was tied up, bruised and naked. Gon went into his murderous rampage again as he saw the King about to...penetrate Killua,"

"I understand he left you a video?" She asked. "Then you might have noticed the marks the King left," she paused.  
Izuku had this look of utter horror on his face.

Katsuki was staring in rage at the table top, hands clenched into fists.  
The others were much the same; varying degrees of shock and horror.

"He rescued Killua, and they faced the King and his royal guards for a third time. They managed to kill one of the guards, at the expense of serious injuries, so they had to return here,"

"Killua suffered a lot of bruises and shallow stab wounds. Gon had been impaled and had nearly died at the hands of the guard, but Killua saved him in time and killed the guard,"

"From what I understand, they faced the King and his royal guards six more times before they managed to kill all the guards. Now, they only have the King left, and I honestly don't know how that's going,"

"The fact that I hadn't heard back from them yet is...not very good news," she explained, and the room grew quiet.  
"How many-who?" Hitoshi asked after a while.

Cheadle bit her lip. "Ikalgo, Palm, Meleoron, Colt, Kite and his team all died in the fight," she stated sorrowfully.  
"Kite? When did-?" Denki cut off.

"They went along with them as reinforcements six years ago, and they all died," she stated.  
It was quiet.  
"Are they...going to be okay? I mean, will they come home?" Izuku asked quietly.

Cheadle sighed and stared at Izuku in sadness. "I don't know," she answered truthfully, "but what I do know is that they're tenacious and their love for you and need to be reunited with you, drive them forward. And so yes, I do think they'll come home. They'll fight tooth and nail, for you,"

It wasn't very reassuring for Izuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer to write and post than I had hoped. Chapter 20 and 21 were actually one chapter, but then I decided to split it into two, because it got so long.
> 
> Anyway, chapter 22 should be up in a day or two, and for those of you wondering; we'll be seeing the Zoldyck family soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading, until next time! ♡


	22. Meet the Family

"Where do we go now?" Eijirou asked, taking a sip from his bottle of water.  
They were sitting at a table in a park, the sound of children laughing and running around, screaming in joy as they played served as background noise.

"I suppose the next logical thing to do is to go back home," Tenya stated, adjusting his glasses.  
"Yeah, but this feels so unfulfilling, you know?" Ochaco told sadly.

"True, but there's nowhere else for us to go. I guess, we could explore more?" Denki asked, unsure.  
"Would it be any fun, though?" Ochaco questioned.  
Denki shrugged, pulling a face.

Eijirou turned his head to the left to watch Katsuki and Izuku, concern squeezing his chest. They were both quiet, stuck in their own thoughts. Izuku seemed very upset, like a kicked puppy, and Eijirou couldn't blame him.

Hearing all those things, how many people died, the fact that Cheadle had so nonchalantly explained that Killua had nearly been raped; it shook them all. Eijirou didn't want to think about it, every time he did, the most unpleasant mental images followed soon after.

Katsuki stared into the distance, face completely blank, except his furrowed brow and there was a storm brewing behind those crimson eyes. Eijirou watched him, biting his lower lip.

Katsuki rarely got this quiet and blank, and when he did, it was because he was considering things deeply; analysing things into exhaustion, like he usually did when he lost a fight.

Katsuki was worried; they all were. Katsuki liked to act as though he didn't care, but he actually cared deeply, wholeheartedly. Eijirou knew Katsuki had been looking forward to finding Gon and Killua, and hearing all those things they went through, must be weighing heavily on his mind and heart.

Briefly, Eijirou thought that Katsuki probably sees those two as his own parents, too. His heart fluttered at the thought, because Gon and Killua sort of are their parents, too.

Eijirou suddenly had to bite back tears, oblivious to the conversation flowing around him as he thought. They were all going on this journey, fighting the unknown to find two people.

Killua may have just given birth to Izuku, they may have only planned on having just one child, but now they suddenly have four-no, eight children. They officially adopted the pack as their children, even if they don't know about it yet.

The beta moved his hand and placed it on Katsuki's upper thigh, squeezing gently as he thought through this. Killua would make a good pack mom, he was caring, kind and loving, but also stern and strong. He was safety.

Gon, pack dad, would bring joy and laughter. He was also caring, loving and kind, but it was different than Killua, and just as amazing. Gon is strength and protection.

Eijirou smiled softly at this; he couldn't wait to see them, meet them for the first time and he imagined that this must be what Izuku feels. This eager, hopeful feeling to meet his parents for the first time, just knowing that when it happens, everything would feel right.

Katsuki's hand landed on his, gently taking it and squeezing; reassuring, like he knew just what Eijirou was thinking.   
Katsuki cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention as he finally came back to himself.

The blond frowned, biting his lower lip, unsure. Eijirou felt his concern double; Katsuki was never unsure of anything.  
"Are you okay, Bakubro?" Denki asked quietly, his scent giving away just how worried he was.

Katsuki grunted with a short nod; he didn't look okay. In fact, they had to debate who they should be more worried about, Katsuki or Izuku.  
"Let's go to the Zoldyck's," he stated.

Okay, they should be more worried about Katsuki then.  
"I actually thought the same, Kacchan," Izuku muttered.  
Both. Definitely both of them.

"Are you two insane?!" Denki shouted in distress.  
"Babe, calm down," Hitoshi spoke with one hand on the blond's back.  
Denki shook his head. "No, no! You two want us to go into the den of a family of assassins! Both Bisky and Killua don't want us going there!"

"Neither of them are here!" Izuku shouted, and the table grew quiet. "They aren't here, and we have nowhere else to go right now except home. I just-I need to go there, to see for myself what he ran away from, I," Izuku trailed off with his explanation, expression and eyes saddening.

It was quiet, no one knew what to say.  
"Very well then," Shoto stated as he stood up.   
"You too?" Ochaco asked.  
Shoto nodded. "If it's what they want, I will follow," he stated.

Izuku looked up at Shoto, heart flittering; his omega really was amazing. "Thank you," he spoke sincerely, softly.  
"If you don't want to come, you can go home," Katsuki stated as he stood up, too, Eijirou following after him.

Hitoshi stood up, too, stretching his arms above his head. "I'm curious. Besides, I don't feel like going home just yet," he explained.  
Denki bit his lower lip, hesitating, before throwing his hands up in the air. "Fuck it, fine, let's go,"

 

* * *

 

 

They used a public computer to order tickets for a three day flight--much to all of their dismay--to the Republic of Padokia. The flight was uneventful, spent sleeping and talking with one another, though they were mostly quiet, too absorbed in their own thoughts.

Once they landed, they asked around for a bus they would have to take to get to the actual mountain. A friendly local explained to them they had to get on the bus as soon as they can, since it only goes up there once a day.

They sat and listened to the tour guide as she stated facts about the mountain and what little they know of the Zoldyck family.  
"Oh, wow," Denki marvelled, face pressed to the glass window as he stared at the beautiful mountain that came into view.

Once the bus stopped, all the tourists climbed out, instantly starting to take pictures at the large stone gates, talking and laughing amongst themselves as the tour guide kept prattling on.

"Holy shit," Katsuki whispered.  
"So, apparently they own the entire mountain, from this gate on," Ochaco explained, apparently the only one that listens to the tour guide.

"So this is just their fucking front yard?!" Katsuki shouted.  
"How are we supposed to get inside?" Denki asked loudly.  
"Oh no, not again!" The tour guide shouted, pointing at them. "Just like those kids all those years ago! You can't go inside, assassins live here!"

"Uh, yeah?" Denki asked, shrugging at the woman.  
The tour guide sighed in dismay. "I'm too old for this," she muttered to herself as she ushered everyone back into the bus. "Are you guys sure?" She asked.

"Positive," Ochaco replied.  
The old woman sighed before climbing back into the bus, and driving away.  
"These gates look really heavy," Denki noted as he walked closer to press his hand against the stone.

"Each side of the gate weighs two tons, and the next gate is twice as heavy. The first gate weighs four tons, the second weighs eight tons, and so on," a new voice explained.

"Four tons?!" Denki shrieked as he jerked away from the stone.  
"What are you doing here, old man?" Katsuki asked as he walked towards the two, the rest of his pack following.

"Me? Oh, I'm just the security guard here. My name is Zebro, it's nice to meet you lot," the old man introduced.  
"My name is Izuku, and these are my friends," Izuku stated as he introduced all of his friends. "We're," he hesitated briefly. "We're friends of Killua,"

The old man made a sound of surprise. "Really? Master Killua has so many friends, and they all want to visit him, just like those three all those years ago," Zebro spoke wistfully.

"What do you mean?" Ochaco asked.  
"Ah, years ago after master Killua first ran away, he came home. Shortly thereafter, some friends of his came to see him. Let's see, what were their names again?" The man pondered as he tapped his chin with a finger.

"Oh! Gon, Kurapika and Leorio!" He said, victorious. "Young Gon had been so insistent on seeing master Killua, it was very heart-warming to see someone care so much for our young master," he told.

Izuku smiled at the old man, allowing his moment of nostalgia.  
Zebro frowned after a moment. "But I'm sorry to say, master Killua hasn't been home in about twenty five years now," he explained, expression saddening.

"We know," Katsuki cut in. "We want to see Illumi,"  
Izuku turned to look at Katsuki as if he were crazy as Zebro nodded.  
"Ah, I believe master Illumi is home," he stated.

"How do we get in?" Katsuki asked.  
"Through the testing gate," Zebro stated as he walked closer to the stone walls. "If you can open this gate, you can walk safely to the mountain, where the mansion is. The Zoldyck's have a guard dog, you see, and if you enter anywhere but through here, Mike will most certainly eat you," he stated.

"Great," Denki muttered.  
"You said that each gate weighs twice as much as the last?" Tenya asked.  
Zebro nodded in confirmation. "There are seven gates in total,"

"So that means," Denki trailed off, seeming apprehensive.  
"The seventh gate weighs two hundred and fifty six tons," Katsuki stated, shoving his hands into his pockets as he turns to Izuku. "Think you can manage?"

"Wait! Why open all seven if you can just open the first?" Denki cut in.  
Katsuki turned to him with a vicious smirk. "We want to make an impression,"

Denki sighed, shaking his head as Katsuki turned back to Deku.  
Izuku nodded, eyes burning with determination. "I can do it," he stated as he walked to the gates.

His body glowed as green electricity sparked around him. Izuku took deep breaths as he placed his hands on the gates.  
"How many gates could Killua open?" Hitoshi questioned the old man.

"The last time master Killua was here, he opened five gates," Zebro explained.  
Izuku took one last deep breath. His mother could open the fifth gate, sixty four tons; he needs to at least be able to open just as much, if not more.

His pack grew quiet as he started to press on the doors, a dull grinding noise sounding through the quiet as they started to move. It was heavier than he'd realised, but he kept pushing.  
  
For the first time since they went on this journey, Izuku used one hundred percent of One For All, his body buzzing and glowing with power.  
"Holy fuck," Denki spoke in awe.

His friends started to cheer him on.  
"You've got this, Deku!" Ochaco cheered.  
"Almost there, babe!" Eijirou yelled in excitement.

With one last burst of power, Izuku opened all seven of the testing gates.  
Zebro stood staring in astonishment; not even all of the Zoldyck's could open all seven gates. This boy, was amazing.

"You did it!" Denki cheered.  
"Holy shit, you just moved over two hundred tons!" Ochaco added.  
Tenya gasped at her language.

"I've only ever seen master Silva open all seven gates," Zebro spoke in awe as the group shuffled through the gates.  
Izuku turned to smile at the old man as the gates closed. "I guess it's because, I'm a Zoldyck, too,"

The gates closed before they could see the man's reaction.  
"So, the mansion is on the mountain, right?" Ochaco asked as they started to follow a path through the dense forest.

"Yup," Denki answered, popping the 'p.'  
"We should continue to follow this path," Tenya stated.  
Izuku took in all the different plant life that grew there. "It's really beautiful,"

They continued to chat as they walked, trying to ignore the eerie feeling of being watched. It took them nearly an hour to get to the mansion.

"It's huge!" Denki shouted as they took in the large, extravagant building built into the mountain.  
"Should we knock?" Shoto asked.

They glanced at each other, unsure.  
"I guess?" Izuku answered, shrugging.  
"Fuck it," Katsuki said as he climbed up the stairs to the front door, his pack following after him reluctantly.

Just as he was about to knock, the door opened.  
"So it's true," a woman spoke as she stood in the hall that lead up to the front door.  
There was another woman in black clothing, with dark skin and wild hair; a butler, she held the door open.

The woman who had spoken had a large hat sitting on her head, face covered in bandages with a large dark dress, she held a fan in her right hand.

"I heard news that someone managed to open all seven of the testing gates," she stated, looking down at them.  
"Who are you?" Katsuki asked rudely.  
"I am Kikyo, Killua's mother. I understand you said you're...friends of his?" She asked.

"Yeah," Katsuki answered, glaring at the woman--Izuku's grandmother.  
"Please, do come inside and we can talk," she spoke, gesturing for them to come in and follow her as she turned and walked down the hall.

They hesitated before following her, the butler closing the door behind them and following after them.  
They were lead into a room with expensive looking chairs, a tray with tea already sitting there, waiting.

"Have someone call Silva, please," she ordered of the butler as she sat in one of the chairs.  
There was a tense silence as they all reluctantly sat down, bodies tense. They refused to touch the tea for fear of it being poisoned.

"This is so awkward," Denki murmured quietly, sinking into his chair.  
"Mother," a new voice gained their attention, causing some of them to jump in fright of the man's sudden appearance.

"Oh, Illumi, I didn't realize you were back already," Kikyo stated as Illumi walked into the room, black, nearly lifeless eyes taking in the group of newcomers as he bent and took a cup of tea.

"Yes, the job went quite smoothly," he informed as he sat in another chair.  
Katsuki stared openly at the man, expression blank save for his furrowed brow.

This was the fucker that Killua was absolutely terrified of, who hurt him and brainwashed him and who knows what else he did to the omega. Katsuki grit his teeth as his anger boiled.

"Who are these people?" Illumi questioned, turning his attention on them.  
"They say they're friends of Kill's," Kikyo explained.  
Illumi stared at them, eyes boring into them, as if he were looking right into their souls.

"I see," Illumi spoke after a moment of silence.  
"Ah, seems Kill just keeps making more friends. Who knew he had such a knack for it," a deep voice spoke as a tall, muscular man walked into the room.

He had long, pale blond hair and blue, nearly purple eyes.  
"I'm Silva, Killua's father. It's quite an honour to meet more of Kill's friends," Silva stated as he sat down, across from the group, in between Kikyo and Illumi.

"U-uhm! It's nice to meet his parents!" Izuku spoke up, laughing nervously.  
Katsuki sighed, shaking his head.  
"You look a little young to be Kill's friends," Kikyo observed.

Izuku swallowed, sweating nervously as his eyes flittered across the room. Should he tell them the truth? Would they even believe him if he did tell them?

"What?! Kill has more friends! The little shit doesn't even live here anymore and his friends just show up!" Someone shouted as heavy footsteps made their way over.

"Milluki, calm yourself, boy," another, slightly raspier voice replied. They sounded old.  
"It's not so hard to believe brother could make friends, we haven't seen him in a long time, he likely changed a lot," another, more feminine voice spoke.

"I don't care! I just want to forget about that little brat!" The first voice spoke as three people entered.  
There was a man that looked like a shorter, fatter version of Illumi with shorter hair.

An old man with silvery grey hair, hands clasped behind his back. The last was...a boy--young man--with jaw length black hair and magenta eyes. He looked very feminine. Every single one of the Zoldyck's had fair skin, but neither one of them was quite as pale as Killua.

Killua seemed to be unique between them. None of them had hair as white as Killua, or his silvery blue eyes. Killua was a beauty amongst other's.

"Ah, so these are Kill's friends," Zeno spoke as he entered the room.  
He had a stern expression, but something told them it always looked that way.

Milluki grumbled as he slumped into a chair beside Illumi, sweating and breathing heavily. Kalluto gracefully sat beside his mother as Zeno stood behind Silva, observing this small group of seven boys and one girl.

Katsuki narrowed his eyes, maintaining eye contact with Silva. The head of the family felt quite impressed by this, not many could hold eye contact with him for so long.

"If you're friends with Kill, do you perhaps know where he is then?" Illumi asked.  
Katsuki cut his gaze to the eldest Zoldyck child. "Why?" He asked gruffly.

Illumi stared at him, blinking once. "He's my dear little brother that I love. We haven't seen or heard from him in twenty five years; we're quite worried," he stated.  
"I find that hard to believe," Katsuki replied.

"Kacchan," Izuku warned.  
"A lot of people believe that, given how we chose to raise our children, but we do still love them. I was raised an assassin by my parents, and I raised my own the same way. I imagine they'd do the same," Silva stated.

Katsuki growled lowly and threatening, noting how Milluki tensed, nearly choking on the slice of cake he was stuffing in his face.  
Kikyo snickered softly, and Katsuki's anger shot through the roof. He hated these people.

"Kikyo, contain yourself, can't you see how angry this boy is getting?" Zeno asked, observing the blond alpha.  
"I know, father, but I find it difficult to contain my amusement at a time like this," Kikyo replied. "They come into our home and try to threaten us; it's amusing,"

Izuku and Denki--sitting on either side of their blond alpha--leaned away from him, flinching a little at the heat they could feel radiating from Katsuki.  
"Forgive him," Shoto spoke up, interrupting Katsuki before he could do something rash. "He doesn't quite know how to control his emotions,"

Katsuki hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. Shoto knew how to deal with these types of situations, his father used to drag him to formal parties where he'd have to suffer through snobbish people talking about themselves and their material things and other such mundane things.

He kept his expression neutral, back straight with his hands in his lap, fingers intertwined. He seemed to be impressing Zeno, at least.   
The older man chuckled. "My, my. Why don't you tell us of the nature of your visit?" He asked, amused.

Shoto closed his eyes, tilting his head to his lap. "Izuku?"  
The young alpha fidgeted nervously, thoughts racing.  
"Just fucking tell them," Katsuki grunted.

"Such foul language," Kikyo spoke in disdain.  
"I am-" Izuku cut off, glancing up at Killua's--his--family. He sucked in a deep breath. "I'm Killua's son," he stated.

The room went deathly quiet, before Milluki started to cough as he finally choked on his cake. Illumi's lips were parted in shock, though his eyes and face remained blank.

Silva's eyes had widened the slightest bit before returning to normal. Kalluto outwardly showed his shock as Kikyo gasped, painted lips parted. Zeno closed his eyes as he hummed softly.

"You lie!" Kikyo shrieked. "Kill would never-! He would have told us! He wasn't the type to sleep around! Tell me who your mother is, I'll kill her!"  
"Calm down," Silva ordered.

"But-!"  
"Now," the man cut off her protest.  
Kikyo bristled, body trembling with rage.  
"Tell us, who is your mother, if you truly are Killua's son," Silva demanded.

Izuku felt his gaze saddening. They didn't even know Killua was an omega. "He is," he stated.  
More various degrees of shock.  
"Kill's an omega?" Illumi asked.  
Zeno chuckled softly; he had suspected it would happen, that boy was too ethereal to be a beta or alpha.

"That's right," Izuku answered with a nod.  
Kikyo started to cry into her hands. "Kill, my sweet baby boy!" She cried.  
Denki sweat dropped at her overreaction.

"Then your father?" Silva asked.   
"Gon Freecs," Izuku supplied.  
Silva stared him down before he started to laugh boisterously. "I should have known! You look a great deal like him, why didn't I suspect it?"

Izuku fidgeted.  
"Do you have any proof? Why should we just believe you," Illumi asked.  
Izuku hesitated, unsure. "I...have a video of his pregnancy and birth that he left me...if that'll help," he supplied.

Kikyo stopped crying for a moment. "Could you, show us?" She asked.  
Izuku nodded, turning expectant to Denki who took out his laptop, a copy of the video saved on it.

He forwarded towards the clip where Hisoka started to record them, stood up and handed the laptop over to Silva. The Zoldyck's crowded around as the clip played, looking extraordinarily...ordinary.

It was bizarre how normal they looked as they watched their son and sibling give birth to Izuku. It was also extremely awkward. Denki groaned into Hitoshi's shoulder as they listened to Killua's pained noises, Mito, Gon and Alluka's words of encouragement.

"I see. Hisoka was there, hm," Illumi muttered mostly to himself as Killua whined on the video. It was so uncomfortable.

A few minutes later, Silva closed the laptop and handed it back to Denki, an unreadable emotion in his eyes.  
"Poor Kill, I should have been there with him," Kikyo spoke sorrowfully.

"There's nothing to be done about it now," Zeno stated.  
"So, grandson, why is it that you're here?" Silva asked.  
Izuku blinked; it felt weird to be called grandson so suddenly.

"I'm looking for my parents, they told me to come find them, but some things have happened and they sent me back home. I just felt like I needed to meet all of you before I went back," Izuku explained.

"Where is that rebellious grandchild of mine?" Zeno questioned.  
Izuku bit his lower lip. "In the Dark Continent. They were ordered by the Hunter's Association to exterminate a new colony of Chimera Ants," he explained.

A dark look entered Zeno's eyes. "Really? That's," he trailed off as Silva closed his eyes.  
"That's not good at all," Illumi spoke up.

"Brother almost died the last time he faced the Chimera Ants," Kalluto added.  
"From what we know, they only have the King left right now, then they'll be able to come home," Izuku spoke, his voice turning dull as he spoke of the Ant King, various unpleasant images flittering about his mind.

Zeno observed him, watching as the group tensed in various ways. "Something happened," he stated.  
Izuku stared blankly at Silva's stomach, nodding slowly.

Illumi stood up suddenly, closing the distance between himself and Izuku, he gripped the boy's arm, jerking him onto his feet. He was quite a bit taller than Izuku, and he towered over him in a threatening way.  
"Tell me," he demanded, anger in his voice.

Izuku worked his mouth, unable to answered. Katsuki suddenly stood up from his chair, the air grew tense as the blond alpha growled.   
"Let go of him," he demanded, red eyes wild at the threat on his mate.

"Illumi," Silva spoke warningly.  
Illumi tightened his grip on Izuku's upper arm, causing the young alpha to whine. Katsuki's heart started to pound in his chest as his vision started to grow red.

"Deku!" Ochaco called in distress, and suddenly everyone was standing.  
"Katsuki, calm down, please," Shoto pleaded, placing his right hand on Katsuki's shoulder

"Let go of him, now," Katsuki demanded, eerily calm.  
Izuku stared in fear at his alpha, one hand placed on Illumi's wrist as the dark haired Zoldyck attempted to stare Kacchan down.

Eventually, Illumi released Deku, who was immediately yanked behind Katsuki.  
"We're leaving," he stated.  
Kikyo shot forward, mistakenly laying a hand on Izuku's throat. "You can't leave! You need to stay here until Killua gets back! We can get to know each other better!"

Izuku opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by a loud explosion. The ground vibrated and the windows shattered as Kikyo barely managed to dodge in time, her dress singed.

"Let them go!" Silva shouted, body tense and alarmed at the sudden powerful attack. He had not expected it to be so powerful. He had seen the blond was about to attack, but let it be, assuming the boy was just acting on instinct. He didn't expect the boy would have such a powerful ability.

"Mama!" Milluki shouted, making a moved to attack the blond.  
The air grew cold, their breaths leaving in white clouds as the room was frozen over in a near instant.

Milluki's feet were frozen to the ground, and he nearly fell forward at his loss in balance.  
"Don't move, even an inch," Shoto spoke coldly, his left hand mere inches away from Milluki's face.

Milluki scowled, opening his mouth to retort, but shut up and flinched as Shoto's entire left arm lit on fire.   
Silva tensed at this, fire and ice? He had never seen that before! Where did these children come from?!

"Everyone calm down! This doesn't need to get violent!" Tenya called, trying to be the voice of reason.  
The pack felt panicked at their leader's wild look and tense body.

"Katsuki! Let's just go!" Eijirou yelled, hoping to gain his alpha's attention.  
"I'm sorry," Izuku's soft voice cut through the panic and chaos. "I wish I could stay, you're all my family, I'd love to get to know you all better, but I need to go home. I have to work on my future, I've already been gone too long," he explained.

Everyone calmed a bit at his voice.  
"It was nice to meet all of you, though! Should I maybe leave my number? We can stay in contact, if that's okay?" Izuku asked kindly.

"Yes, I would appreciate that," Kikyo spoke.  
She watched as Izuku pulled out a scrap piece of paper from his backpack, eagerly jotting down his number; and suddenly, it was like she was watching Killua instead of her grandson.

Kikyo felt her emotions swell. Killua had always looked so innocent, even as his hands were covered in the blood of his victims. He was such a beautiful boy, and she wished she could see him again. She wished he'd just come home.

"Here!" Izuku held out the paper to her, smiling at her, and Kikyo couldn't resist pulling him towards her in a hug.   
His pack tensed, but didn't move as Izuku wrapped his arms around the older woman, returning the affectionate gesture.

He was prepared if she decided to try and hurt him, but he chose not to tense as she ran the fingers of one hand through his hair. Izuku pulled back with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you all!" He called and turned his back towards them.  
He left the room, the mansion, the mountain and the country with his pack; completely unharmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you guys thought that the altercation between Izuku, his friends and the Zoldyck's would be more violent/tense and might be disappointed, but just know this.
> 
> This isn't the last we've seen of them!
> 
> Lol, anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Warning! The next chapter, will be very angsty!
> 
> Until next time!♡


	23. Don't Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! Fair warning, this probably isn't as angsty as I hope it is, but it did make me pretty sad, the beginning especially. Well, I'll let you guys be the judges.
> 
> Also, Kacchan is pretty out of character in this one.

It was dark already by the time they made it back home, the wind cold and clouds heavy with rain, lightning striking occasionally in the distance. They hadn't told anyone they'd be coming back, choosing instead to surprise their friends and family.

The flights back had been quiet, more so than their flight to the Republic of Pedokia. Izuku didn't want to talk to his friends, his heart was heavy, and he constantly had to take deep breaths to force back tears.

He had imagined that he'd be coming back home with his parents in tow. He had imagined Inko's look of pure joy at seeing them all together, the relief on her face at seeing that Gon and Killua were okay.

He had imagined introducing his parents to all his friends, to All Might, Aizawa and Eri. He had imagine just living happily with them both, as if they hadn't missed sixteen years of his life.

He sees now how naive the idea had been. How could he possibly even consider living happily with them? What about Inko? Wouldn't she feel betrayed if he suddenly pushed her away in favour of his birth mother?

Where would they even stay? They couldn't live with him and Inko; their apartment was barely big enough for the two of them, much less four people. Izuku grit his teeth, he had been so foolish.

"Deku?" Ochaco asked softly, breaking the silence.  
They were all stood a ways away from the airport entrance, mostly just staring at each other, unsure what to do now.

Izuku turned to face them, not even bothering to plaster on a fake smile.  
"Thanks for coming with me guys," he spoke quietly.  
"Don't be upset, man, I'm sure that whenever they're done with their business, they'll come find you!" Denki said optimistically.

Izuku bit his lower lip, shaking his head. "This was a complete waste of time," he stated.  
"Don't say that," Eijirou urged.  
Izuku could feel tears welling up again.

"I should have just ignored it; ignored them and their wishes," he explained.  
"Damn it, Deku, this isn't anyone's fault!" Katsuki shouted.  
"I should never have left to find them! I, I should have stayed here and worked on my hero career. We left for months, and what do we have to show for it?! Nothing!" Izuku yelled, tears falling down his cheeks.

"It isn't nothing!" Katsuki disagreed. "You found out more about them! They aren't just some vague silhouettes of people you knew briefly anymore!"

"What did I find out, Kacchan?!" Izuku screamed, eyes connecting with Katsuki's. "That my father is an absolute nut job who can't let go of the past, because he hurt the people he love so much he just _can't?!_ "

"I found out that my mother is a professional killer who took the lives of who knows how many people out of fear!? With a family so _fucking_ crazy they poison and abuse their own children because they were raised the same way?! Who wants to know these things about their parents, Kacchan?!" Deku's voice rang around them as he furiously wiped at his eyes and cheeks.

"You found out that your parents love you so much they're willing to put themselves through absolute _hell_ just to make sure you're safe. That they love you and care about you so fucking much they're out there, fighting against man eating human-ant hybrids just so that they can come home to you again," Katsuki stated, voice rough with emotion.

None of them acknowledged the fact that they were all crying, because they had set out on a world changing adventure, expecting joy and happiness at the end, but what they really got was broken bones, bruises, heavy hearts and conscience as the reality of just how cruel the world is crashed down on them.

It's no longer happiness and laughter, all they have left is heartache and tears.  
Izuku dropped his arm, dull emerald eyes connecting with Katsuki's watering crimson. Izuku took a moment to appreciate their beauty. Red as bright as a rose, or sunset-no, there wasn't anything to compare it to-

"I guess I just don't see it," he stated, voice dull.  
Eyes as beautiful as a broken, bleeding heart.

Izuku turned on his heel, turned his back on his friends--who had dropped everything to come on a useless journey with him--and walked away, friendships and relationships left dangling on a string; one that would snap eventually, given time and zero healing words.

Izuku's mind was blissfully blank as he walked home, heart heavy as his tears fell freely. How long had they been gone? It felt like years, but was probably no longer than half a year.

Thunder rumbled, the ground vibrating dully as lightning struck; and suddenly the skies opened and poured rain. Izuku ignored how his body almost instantly began to shiver, bangs sticking to his face as his clothes clung and chafed against his body.

Cars drove passed him, one almost splashing him with water; and wouldn't that have just been the cherry on top of his sundae of disappointment and heartache.

Izuku scoffed quietly at that pathetic metaphor. He stopped underneath a streetlight, eyes trailing up towards his apartment building, blurred by heavy raindrops.

Izuku sighed quietly, teeth starting to chatter as he made his way towards his home. He was aware that it was late; he'd been walking for more than an hour, and wasn't he lucky he wasn't mugged on the way home?

Shit, what if a villain decided to attack? Or the League of Villains? Come to think of it, when was the last time he had even talked with his mom?

Izuku's hand froze over the doorknob at this thought. He could vaguely remember he had last spoken with her just before his match against Hitoshi at Heaven's Arena. That was nearly two months ago.

She must be so worried about him! And now he's going to just show up here, late at night, drenched from the rain with empty hands and a hollow heart. His mother might just get a heart attack.

Izuku took a deep breath as he wiped at his face with his wet hoodie sleeve; and plastered on a fake smile. He'd fake happiness for her. He fished out his keys, locked open the door, stepped inside, and shut it behind him.

"I'm home," he called quietly.  
He heard a thump, and then footsteps rushing over towards him.  
"Izuku?!" Inko shouted as she rounded the corner. "Why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming home? I could have come pick you-?" She cut herself off and paused.

She can clearly remember the last time she had seen her son so heartbroken—when he was told he was quirk less--and instantly she knew something bad had happened; her mind started to list worst case scenarios.

"Izuku?" She asked quietly as she walked towards him.  
"I'm sorry, mom, I-" Izuku cut off, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

Inko felt her lower lip tremble as she watched her broken boy try to pull himself together. Inko reached forward--uncaring of how wet he was--and pulled him into a hug.

"I couldn't find them!" Izuku wailed and sobbed into her shoulder.  
Inko held him as he cried and fell apart, ignoring her own tears and heartache in favour of comforting her son.

He guesses he can't fake happiness for her, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Two months they'd been home now, and nothing has changed. Both in good ways and in bad. The city hadn't changed much, villains still attacked daily; there was no new news on the League.

What did change, was the fact that Izuku's relationship with his mates and friends were practically none existent at the moment. He didn't se them or talk with them, didn't answer their calls or texts; but they never gave up.

He knows it's so wrong of him to ignore them, but he chooses to focus on his hero career for now, he'll focus on his relationships later. Two months and they had already made names for themselves.

They weren't the top hero's, far from it, but they weren't very low on the list, either, considering they were newbies. Things returned to relative normalcy.

Katsuki visits Inko regularly, always making sure that Izuku is never there; he didn't want an altercation when his mate was still so emotional. Inko always greets him with a smile and invites him in for coffee.

He had moved out of his parent's house about two weeks ago, having liked the freedom he had while they were looking for Gon and Killua. Izuku probably didn't know about this, well, not that Katsuki knew of. He didn't bother asking.

He chose instead to question Inko on how she's been doing; and Izuku. Inko would always get this sad look in her eyes as she started to explain how reckless, distant and somewhat cold Izuku had gotten.

He would come home late at night, barely speak with her as he ate dinner, take a shower and then go to bed, only to be out of the apartment early the next morning.

Katsuki's concerns grew each time he met with her, to the point where it affected his appetite, sleep and hero work. He would get nauseous whenever he ate, and he would stay up late at night, tossing and turning as his worries ate away at him.

He was so tired, he could barely qualify as a functioning human being. To top it all, he was getting even more worried about Gon and Killua. Could it really take them five months to kill the Ant King? Was the guy really that powerful?

Coffee was currently his lifesaver, but he fears that it's effectiveness was starting to dull. He hopes the League--or any other powerful villain for that matter--didn't decide to attack soon, he was sure he'd get knocked out in the first five minutes of that fight.

Katsuki sipped his coffee--Inko made the best coffee ever, Katsuki will fight anyone who says otherwise--as he listens to Inko talk. She had shifted the conversation to other things, like how work was and what to get Izuku, Eijirou and Shoto and himself for Christmas.

Fuck, it was nearly that time of the year, he'd forgotten all about it. He sighs softly, stressed.  
"Isn't Shoto's mom coming home this Christmas?" Inko asked suddenly.

Katsuki squinted into his cup, thinking. "I think so. Sho said something about that; either Christmas or just after New Year," he explained.

Inko smiled as she got up, taking Katsuki's cup to make him more coffee. The teen was a coffeeholic, as young as he was. Inko suspected it had something to do with the dark circles under his eyes. His eyes were a little red, too. He actually looked like he'd been crying a lot.

"He must be so excited about that. He's wanted her to come home for a long time now," Inko noted.  
"Yeah," he grunted, suppressing a yawn as he stretched his arms above his head.

Inko smiled at him, placing the cup in front of him, ruffling his wild hair affectionately as he thanked her gruffly.  
"Maybe you should consider seeing a doctor about your sleeping problems," she suggested.

" 'S nothing," Katsuki slurred.  
Inko shook her head, watching as he gulped down the coffee as if it were his lifeline. It probably was, at the moment.

Inko giggled into her hand. Katsuki was an affectionate, cuddly, cute person when he was so tired. He blinked sleepily up at her, trying to frown and maybe even look angry, but he just looked even more cute in her eyes.

She made him one last cup of coffee--she forbade him from having more than three cups on his visits--before sending him home with a hug and a stern order to get some sleep.

She cleaned the kitchen, humming softly to herself as she did; when her phone rang. Inko jumped at the sudden sound, before shuffling to her phone.

"Hm? I don't know this number," she mumbled to herself.  
She stared at the screen a few more moments before she decided to answer.

"Hello?" Inko greeted curiously.  
"Hi, Aunt Inko!" A familiar voice greeted, and suddenly, it was so hard to breathe.

Inko slid to the floor, shock causing her body to freeze as her brain seemed to shut down; the only thing she could do was to start crying.

"Aunt Inko? Are you okay?"   
"What's wrong?" Another familiar voice could distantly be heard.  
Inko started to sob louder. "I'm so happy you're okay!" She cried.  
The line was quiet for a moment. "We're coming home,"

 

* * *

 

 

Katsuki groaned as his phone buzzed insistently on the bedside table three days after his meet up with Inko. His eyes burned and struggled to stay open as he reached over and grabbed his phone.

" 'Ello?" He slurred, voice gruff; he didn't even have the energy to be angry with whomever had woken him.  
"Katsuki?" Inko's voice reached him, and suddenly he sat up, wide awake with worry and stress crashing down on him. Inko almost never called him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked urgently.  
Inko was quiet for a moment. "I, I need you to meet me at the airport," she told.

Katsuki frowned. "What, why?" He questioned.  
"I'll explain later, just come as soon as you can," Inko insisted. "Please," she pleaded, cutting off any response Katsuki might have made.

"Okay," he answered. "I'll be there in twenty," he stated.  
He could hear the relief in Inko's voice as she agreed and said goodbye.  
Confused and concerned, Katsuki climbed out of bed, threw on some dark jeans and a navy hoodie; he grabbed his keys, wallet and phone.

As promised, he made it to the airport in under twenty minutes, sighing harshly at the crowded place as he weaved around people, trying to look for Inko. Luckily, he was tall enough to easily see over most people's heads when he stood on his tiptoes.

He eventually spotted the woman and shuffled his way over, noting how anxious she seemed.  
"Inko!" He called, gaining her attention.

She turned, face brightening once she spotted him. "Katsuki! Thank goodness you're here!" She rushed over towards him.  
"What's going on?" He asked.

Inko smiled up at him. "You'll see. How are you doing? Did you manage to get some sleep?" She questioned, eyes shining with concern.

Katsuki considered lying to her, but he knew she'd just see through it.  
"Not really, no," he answered.  
Inko bit her lip as she frowned, opening her mouth to scold him, but was cut off.

"Aunt Inko!" A familiar, loud voice called.  
Katsuki's eyes widened as he felt his heart skip a beat; he whirled around.  
Holy shit, Gon was tall and he was waving from a small distance away with a bright grin as he walked over to them.

"Gon!" Inko cried; she already had tears falling down her cheeks as she rushed passed Katsuki to her nephew and his mate.

Katsuki felt like he either wanted to pass out, cry and maybe sort of puke from the immense relief that swept over him; his legs suddenly felt like jelly.

"I'm so happy you're safe!" Inko cried as she embraced Gon.  
The tall alpha laughed as he bent his back to hug her back; it looked awkward. "Of course, Aunt Inko, did you expect anything else?"

"No, but you know I couldn't help but worry!" She scolded as she pulled away.   
Gon chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Inko's attention was stolen, though, by Gon's omega, and suddenly a new wave of tears rushed over her as she hugged him. Killua hugged back with a smile, whispering comforting words into the woman's shoulder.

Inko eventually pulled back with a sniff, wiping away her tears. "Look at the two of you! You're so beat up!" She looked at them with disapproval, shaking her head.

"Eh, it happens," Killua stated as he shrugged, his eyes trailing behind her and brightening considerably. "Is that Kacchan?" He asked suddenly, whispering loudly.

"Hm? Oh! Katsuki, come here!" Inko turned, gesturing for the blond alpha to come over, before her brows furrowed in concern.

He was pale, and breathing rapidly, eyes wide as he just stood there, frozen. It looked like he might just keel over.   
"Uhm? Is he okay? He smells weird," Gon asked, nose wrinkling a bit.

Killua moved passed Inko, walking towards the frozen alpha with worry in his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked once he reached Katsuki.

The blond shrugged nonchalantly, unable to form any words. Killua frowned, pressing a cool hand to his forehead, and suddenly, Katsuki was overly aware of the situation.

"You're safe," he spoke softly, eyes wide.  
Killua's frown deepened as he pulled his hand back. "Yeah," he answered carefully.

Katsuki let out a breath, closing his eyes as he swallowed around the lump in his throat.   
Killua smiled brightly at him, they were around the same height, the omega only slightly shorter. "Inko told me you would be here; you're Izuku's mate, right?" He asked.

Katsuki nodded, chewing on his lower lip; he refused to let his emotions overwhelm him. Killua observed him for a moment, before reach for him again.

He placed a hand on the back of Katsuki's neck, guiding his head to the crook of his neck, his other arm wrapping around his shoulders, hugging him. Katsuki stared wide eyed at the tile behind Killua, breathing in his scent, body tense.

And suddenly, everything just melted away as he wrapped his arms around the omega's waist. All his worries and stress evaporated as his body relaxed, eyes clenching shut as he took in a shuddering breath.

"It's okay now," Killua murmured, hand rubbing up and down his back comfortingly. "We're here, we're safe," he reassured.  
Katsuki nodded into his shoulder, body shaking as Killua quietly hushed him; and suddenly, the dam burst and he started to cry.

He whimpered into Killua's shoulder, hands fisting the soft fabric on the back of his hoodie. Killua started to purr as he ran his fingers through wild blond hair.

He could smell just how distressed this alpha really was, and he knew it was unusual. So he stood there, in the middle of a busy airport, hugging and comforting this crying alpha--his son's mate, and he felt joy. He was finally home.


	24. Feels Like Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion is here!! Gon and Killua are just so concerned in this chapter.   
> Also, warning, Izuku is a bit mean. A lot of tears are shed in this chapter, and Killua does so much comforting!
> 
> Enjoy!♡

Gon and Killua were both beat up, indeed. Killua had a large red and purple bruise on the left side of his face--as if someone had smashed his head repeatedly against a hard surface--a deep cut over his left eyebrow; his arms legs and torso wrapped tightly in bandages.

He flinched a few times, when he bent a particular way. His ribs were bruised, cracked and broken; and it sounded painful.

Gon was similarly wrapped in bandages, his forehead had a bandage, too. His nose was bruised with dark circles underneath his eyes, suggesting a break. He had finger shaped bruises around his neck and a split lip.

Katsuki wanted to question them about what the fuck happened, but chose instead to bite his tongue. Inko insisted that he come home with them, and with little resistance, he followed after them.

He nearly fell asleep in the car ride over, exhaustion taking it's toll as he forced himself to climb out of the car and climb the steps to the apartment. He really just wants to pass out, right now.

Inko opened the door, gesturing them all inside. Katsuki took off his shoes, walked to the living room, and flopped onto the sofa with a drawn out groan.

"Izuku's room is where the guest bedroom used to be; you can go put your stuff down there," Inko spoke as she shuffled into the kitchen.  
He heard the two walking towards the bedroom, snickering into the couch cushion.

"What the fuck?!" He heard Killua shout.  
"There's so many," Gon commented.  
The door closed again, and the two walked into the living room, sitting down on the other sofa, just as Inko entered the room with a tray of tea and coffee.

"You raised a fan boy, Inko," Killua commented as he accepted a cup of tea.  
Inko laughed lightly. "He really admires All Might," she explained.

"Really is a bit of an understatement," Gon spoke sheepishly.  
Inko giggled to herself as she moved to Katsuki. "Katsuki, dear," she called softly, gently running her fingers through his wild hair.

He didn't move, laying on his stomach on the sofa, one arm hanging off of the sofa, hand gently brushing against the cold floor.  
"Fast asleep," Inko noted as she smiled down at the blond, moving and sitting in the arm chair.

"He looks so tired," Killua mentioned.  
Inko nodded. "He's been worried about Izuku; he tends to bottle up all his emotions until he can't hold it in anymore. It's a very bad, very self destructive habit of his; keeping everything to himself," she explained.

Killua gazed with soft eyes at Katsuki; he looked so innocent and sweet in his sleep, relaxed and a little childlike.  
"So, what's Izuku been up to, Aunt Inko? Tell us everything!" Gon asked excitedly.

Inko smiled brightly as she started to talk about their son and everything he got up to. She had written them a few letters, telling them a few things about Izuku, but never giving away too much. She had left all those stories for this very moment.

She felt eager, yet apprehensive for Izuku's return. How would he take it, seeing his parents so suddenly? Would he shut them out, or reject them? Would he return back to normal?

She truly hoped he would. She didn't like this new person he had become, it just wasn't right coming from him. She ended up showing them a recording of the sports festival, feeling a little nervous to show them how Izuku broke his body to fight against Shoto.

She did still worry they might not be happy with how she raised Izuku.   
"Look, Killua! That boy has a quirk like your nen ability!" Gon pointed out as they watched Denki try to shock a girl that had vines for hair.

"He doesn't seem able to control it that well yet," Killua replied, sinking into the sofa a bit and leaning his head against Gon's shoulder.

Inko bit her lip, noting how exhausted the two of them seemed to be, yet they stayed awake in hopes they'd see Izuku soon, she assumed. She sighed softly, Izuku better come soon, he shouldn't be leaving his parents waiting for him; not that he knew they were here.

She wants this to be a surprise for him; she thinks he'd be absolutely elated once he sees them. Her gaze trails to Katsuki, who has yet to move on the sofa. For a few seconds, she feared he might be dead with how still he was laying there.

She watched him intensely for the next few minutes, sighing out in relief as he twitched and groaned softly. Both Gon and Killua's gazes shot to Katsuki as he twitched. Was he having a nightmare?

He stilled again, and she watched as his back moved up and down with every inhale and exhale. She smiled softly as she stood up.   
"I'm going to get started on dinner," she announced, voice soft.

"Do you need any help?" Killua questioned.  
Inko shook her head. "No, no, you just rest here for a bit, okay?"  
Killua nodded, watching as she walked out of the room, carrying the cups with her.

Killua relaxed back into Gon's side, nuzzling against him as Gon laced their fingers together. The alpha sunk further into the couch, muscles relaxing as he rested his head on the back of the sofa.

The two continued to watch the video Inko had insisted they watch, slowly starting to doze off at how calm it was. They could sense Katsuki twitch every now and then, hear Inko humming softly in the kitchen and Katsuki's breathing.

Killua's eyes opened as he heard the teen start breathing irregular, shifting in his sleep until he lay on his side. Gon shifted, tensing a little; he knew the blond was having a nightmare and wanted to help, but they didn't know how he'd react.

Killua couldn't help but feel a strange sort of attachment to the blond, it was like he was his son, too. Killua supposes, if he really is Izuku's mate; he sort of is their son now, too.

 

* * *

 

 

Izuku sighed as he patrolled the streets, weaving around people, a few children pointing and waving at him, he made sure to smile kindly and wave back. It was late afternoon, the sun slowly starting to set as people bustled to get home in time for dinner.

Izuku should really be doing the same, but he just didn't feel like being at home. Maybe he should just got some food and eat in the park or something. He really wanted to stay away for as long as he possibly could.

Izuku hummed softly as he walked down the street, wondering what he should get for himself to eat. Take out was good and all, but nothing really beats a home cooked meal.

Inko made really nice food, he would really like to rather eat her cooking, instead. Or maybe Kacchan's, he was just as good, if not better. Izuku groaned softly as his stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

When was the last time Kacchan cooked? Oh yeah, it was back at Heaven's Arena. Izuku felt his mood sour significantly at the memories of spending months there.

He scowled. Sighing, he walked to the park and flopped down onto the nearest bench, tilting his head back to watch the sky. The park still had a few people there, some kids trying to get in a last few minutes of playing; there was a couple siting on a bench a few feet away from him.

He subtly watched as they held hands and talked, the woman giggled at something the man had said. She kissed his cheek, and suddenly they stood, strolling away hand in hand.

Izuku sat up a bit, gazing down at his hands. He really missed his mates, but he didn't know what he'd do or say if he saw them again now. He might just break down and cry, or say something really rude, or maybe, nothing would happen and he'd just act as he normally did around them.

He bit his lower lip, he wasn't sure if he wanted to take that risk, though. But god, did he miss them. A few nights ago, when he got home, he'd thought he could smell Kacchan's scent in the kitchen.

Izuku wouldn't really be surprised if Kacchan came to visit, he tended to worry a lot. Plus, Inko had been acting really strangely the passed few days. She would grin at him, as if she knew something he didn't.

She also tended to laugh nervously whenever he looked at her. She was never any good at lying or hiding things, he just didn't bother trying to find out what it was.

He heard someone gasp. "Izuku!" A familiar voice called.  
Izuku's heartbeat sped up as be turned and watched Eijirou running up towards him, waving with a bright smile; he was still wearing his hero costume.

"Ei," he greeted softly as his beta came to a stop in front of him.  
Eijirou seemed to fidget nervously, like he wasn't sure what to do. Should he kiss Izuku or just not do anything?

Eijirou settled for slumping onto the bench next to the alpha, a little further away than he usually would have had between them, but he didn't want to overwhelm his alpha.

Izuku bit the inside of his cheek at the lack of greeting and space between them, his irritation rising.   
"So how've you been? We haven't seen you in a while!" Eijirou asked with a bright smile.

"Fine," Izuku answered shortly.  
Eijirou tried not to deflate at the clipped reply, keeping his smile in place as it dimmed.  
"How's your mom been?" He asked instead.

Izuku shrugged, annoyed. "Fine too, I guess,"  
Eijirou frowned, not liking how cold and distant his mate was being. "C'mon, Izuku, why won't you just talk to me?" He asked, pleading.

Izuku kept quiet.  
"Won't you at least text Katsuki and Shoto? They're really worried about you! I am, too. They aren't doing the best, you know? Sho's been a bit distant, did you know his mom's coming home for Christmas?" He asked.

When he didn't get a reply, Eijirou bit his lip. "Yeah! Katsuki's been sick with worry, he's been having a lot of trouble sleeping, and he lost a lot of weight, too. Did you know-?"  
"What are you doing?" Izuku cut him off, turning to look at Eijirou with a frown.

Eijirou looked surprised. "I'm just trying to tell you about your mates lives and how they've been doing, since you don't seem to care enough to ask them yourself," he replied a little more harshly than intended.

"Stop it," Izuku ordered with his alpha voice, and Eijirou shrunk in on himself. "If I wanted to know, I would have asked them myself. I don't care if you're trying to be nice, I don't want or need it,"

Ei bit his lower lip to stop it from trembling. "But-"  
"Kirishima," Izuku cut him off harshly.  
The beta flinched, lower lip wobbling; Izuku hadn't used his last name in years.

"Just leave. You're being a nuisance," Izuku stated.  
He turned around, staring out at the park, until he started, only just realising what he had just said.  
"Ei-" he was cut off with a whimper.

Izuku felt his heart tug at the tears and broken look on Eijirou's face. He hadn't meant to say that. He reached out for his beta, wanting to comfort him, but Eijirou shot up off the bench and sprinted away from him.

Izuku sat there, one hand hovering in the air with a shocked and worried look on his face. Izuku bit his lip and scowled. He may have just ruined his relationship with Eijirou.

 

* * *

 

 

Inko hummed softly as she worked in the kitchen, bustling about. She glanced into the living room, smiling as she watched Killua run his fingers through Katsuki's hair.

The blond's head was resting in his lap, legs sprawled over Gon's. The blond had been in the midst of a nightmare when the two decided to sit with him.

He had calmed after a small while, and was now just sleeping peacefully. Killua smiled down at Katsuki, he looked so peaceful and soft like this, younger.

His hair was really soft, too. There was the sudden sound of vibrating, and Katsuki shot up, instantly standing to pull out his phone from his jeans pockets.

Killua blinked down at his lap, frowning, his fingers tingling and longing for the soft hair to play with.  
"Hello?" Katsuki grunted, rubbing at his eyes.

The sound of a supressed sob reached his ear. "Katsuki," Eijirou greeted.  
"Eijirou? What's wrong?" He asked, worried. He raked his fingers through his hair, tugging harshly at the strands.

"I-I need to talk to you, where are you?" He asked, sounding distressed.  
"What happened?" He asked instead of answering.  
"Katsuki, please," Eijirou pleaded, voice breaking.

The blond paused, chewing his lower lip until he tasted blood. He wasn't sure how much more worry and stress his body could handle.  
"I'm at Izuku's," he stated.

He frowned at the sharp inhale he received with that answer.  
"I, I can't-" Eijirou protested softly.   
"Eijirou, come here. Now," he demanded, tugging at his hair again.

Eijirou exhaled shakily. "Okay," he agreed softly, hanging up before Katsuki could say anything again.  
He stared blankly at his phone for a moment, noting how out of character it was for Ei to just hang up like that without a goodbye.

He let out a distressed whine as he tugged at his hair with both hands. He felt like he just might puke from stress. He turned, and suddenly there were arms around him, and his nose was buried into a pale neck.

"You should really try and calm down a bit," Killua spoke softly next to his ear.  
The omega started purring, pulling Katsuki with him and sat on the sofa.

Katsuki sat in between the two mates, sighing as he rubbed his forehead. Killua touched his neck and guided his head into his lap, still purring as he ran his fingers through that soft hair.

Katsuki just laid there, eyelids growing heavy again as Killua's soft purring started to lull him to sleep. Gon placed his warm, large hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles.

Katsuki hummed, rumbling softly in comfort as his body started to relax. Gon looked up at Killua, concern shining in his golden eyes. As another alpha, he could clearly see and understand why the teen was so stressed.

Gon couldn't smell the scent of his mate on him, and that tended to really stress an alpha out. Killua smiled reassuringly at Gon.

Katsuki jumped at the sound of a knock on the door, the two adults watching as he flailed and gracelessly stumbled off of the couch and down the hall.

Katsuki swung open the door, frowning at the sight of Eijirou, still in his hero costume, hair dishevelled eyes and nose red. Katsuki's frown deepened at the sight of a sad smile stretching on Eijirou's lips.

"Hey, sorry to bother, but uhm," Eijirou greet, tousling his hair.  
"C'mere." Katsuki gestured for him, and suddenly he had his arms full of his distressed beta, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry, I just-" he cut himself off with a whimper, nuzzling into Katsuki's neck.   
Katsuki hugged him tightly to his chest, pulling the beta into the house and kicking the door shut. Warmth washed over them, comforting against the bite of the cold outside.

"What happened?" Katsuki asked softly.  
"I saw Izuku," Eijirou muttered, hiccupping.   
Katsuki frowned further at this, humming to let Ei know he was listening.

"I tried talking to him, t-to tell him w-what everyone's been up to, b-but he was so cold a-and I should have just left him be, b-but, I-I just missed him so much!" Eijirou cried and suddenly he was sobbing all over again. "He called me a nuisance,"

Katsuki tensed at this. He would like to have denied it, refused to believe that Izuku could possibly say something like that to Eijirou. Sweet, loving, caring Eijirou. But he also knew that Izuku hadn't been acting like himself lately, and Eijirou wouldn't be breaking down like this if it weren't true.

Katsuki growled lowly, angrily and Eijirou tensed, pulling back from him a little to stare into his eyes.   
"Don't be angry with him!" He pleaded desperately. "He, he's just stressed! He isn't like himself right now. He didn't mean to, Katsuki, please, just, don't-"

Katsuki listened as Eijirou continued to defend their alpha mate, begging, pleading with him not to be angry with Izuku, but it just made his anger boil. When that fucking, useless Deku comes home, Katsuki is going to punch him so fucking hard, he won't be able to see straight. And then, he'll kiss him, because he misses that useless nerd, so fucking much.

Katsuki cups Eijirou cheeks, and kisses him. Eijirou kisses back slowly, the taste of his salty tears on their tongues. When was the last time he kissed Eijirou? He can't remember, but it felt like it's been years.

"I have a surprise," Katsuki spoke against Ei's lips.  
The beta hummed, feeling himself calm significantly at the sound of his alpha's voice.  
"Well, I guess it's more for Deku, but we all deserve it. Everyone's been worried," Katsuki muttered as he wiped his thumbs over Eijirou's cheeks.

Ei's red eyes shone with confused curiosity, his hands gently cupping Katsuki's neck, fingers gently fiddling with the hair at his nape.  
"We should actually let the other's know and tell them to come here, too," Katsuki noted.

"What are you talking about?" Eijirou asked curiously, voice a little hoarse.  
Katsuki opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off.  
"Oh my god, why are there so many stressed teenagers!?" A slightly familiar voice shouted from the living room.

Eijirou's eyes widened and he gaped.  
" 'Cause they all want your comfort, Killua!" Gon replied, chuckling.  
Ei continued to stare wide eyed into Katsuki's eyes. "Y-you, when did they-? How?"

Katsuki grunted, pulling away from his beta, jerking his head in the direction of the living room. "They got here a few hours ago," he explained.  
Eijirou moved to walk to the living room, but Killua rounded the corner, a deep frown on his face.

"Why are you so upset?" He demanded, stalking up to the two; he seemed a bit angry.  
Eijirou gaped like a fish, glancing between his alpha and the silver haired omega.

"Is this real?" He asked quietly.  
Killua clicked his tongue. "Why are you all so shocked? Are all your friends going to react like this?" He asked, sounding a little irritated.  
Gon poke his head around the corner to watch.

"Killua," he scolded lightly.  
Eijirou just stared for a moment, before he started laughing hysterically. The three just watched him in worry as he laughed and cried.

Katsuki bit his bruised lower lip, ignoring the sting of biting into his wound. Killua hesitated a moment, watching as Eijirou pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, just crying now.

"I just! I was so worried!" The beta cried, wiping furiously at his eyes.  
Killua smiled as Eijirou raised his head and grinned brightly. The omega opened his arms invitingly, and the beta fell onto him.

Killua appreciated this hug; beta's were angels, really. It sort of felt like Eijirou was comforting him, and not the other way around, it felt really nice. This hug was close to how Gon hugged him.

Killua cupped his cheeks, wiping his thumbs underneath his eyes, smiling sadly at the red, irritated skin.  
"Let's make some tea, okay? Your throat must be a bit sore now, right?" He asked softly, comforting.

Eijirou nodded, allowing the omega to pull away completely. Killua shoved his hands into his pink hoodies pockets, smiling back at the two teens before he turned the corner.

"He's so nice," Eijirou commented as he turned back to look at Katsuki, watching as the blond shoved his phone into his jeans pocket, ruffling his hair. The redhead frowned at the stressed and tired look on his alpha's face.

"Yeah," Katsuki muttered, stepping into the beta's personal space and wrapping his arms around his waist, nuzzling into the redhead's neck.  
"You lost a lot of weight," Eijirou commented as he wrapped his arms around Katsuki's shoulders, one hand rubbing up and down his back; he could feel Katsuki's spine protruding from his skin.

It wasn't that bad, it was just enough to feel it a bit, but it was still alarming. He noted how pale the blond looked, too. Katsuki rubbed the palms of his hands up and down Eijirou's bare sides, enjoying the skin on skin contact.

"We should get you something else to wear," he mumbled against Ei's skin.  
Eijirou hummed, moving his arms underneath Katsuki's to trail his hands up and under his hoodie, gripping his hips.

Katsuki pulled away from his neck, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. The beta hummed softly, kissing back gently, eagerly.  
Katsuki pulled back, not wanted the kiss to get too heated. "C'mon, I'm sure Deku wouldn't mind you burrowing some of his clothes,"

He grabbed Eijirou's hand, pulling him down the hall towards the nerds room, throwing open the door. He moved to the wardrobe, rummaging through the various articles of clothing.

He found a long sleeved shirt and sweats, tossing them to the redhead. Eijirou caught the clothing, moving to place them on the bed as he started to remove his gear.

By the time the two entered the kitchen, Killua already finished the tea, sitting there at the table, watching Inko as he sipped from a white cup.

"Where'd your outfit go?" He asked curiously.  
Eijirou rubbed the back of his head. "My hero costume isn't really the best to wear for reunions," he stated.

Killua raised an eyebrow. "Your hero costume?"  
Eijirou nodded as he sat down across from the omega, Katsuki slumping down beside him.

"But there's barely anything! You don't even wear a shirt!" Killua protested, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a chocolate, unwrapping it and taking a bite, he seemed to be in heaven.

Katsuki shook his head.  
"My quirk always destroys any shirts I wear, so I don't wear any!" Eijirou explained.  
There's a sudden gleam in Killua's eyes.

"What's your quirk?" Gon asked suddenly, popping up behind the two teenagers.  
For such a big guy, he sure can disappear easily. Katsuki may or may not have shrieked a bit.

Eijirou held out his arm, his quirk appearing and hardening his skin.  
Both Gon and Killua marvelled at the sight. "Wow! That's so cool! It must be very useful!" Gon stated.

They clearly hadn't been paying much attention to the video recording of the sports festival, Inko noted with a smile.  
Eijirou rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, allowing the two adults to poke and prod at his quirk. "It's nothing flashy, really," he stated.

"Flashy isn't always a good thing," Killua replied, standing up to toss his wrapper in the bin.  
"It gains a lot of attention! You don't always want that," Gon stated with a grin as he moved to ruffle Eijirou's hair.

The beta's hair was standing in every direction by now, wild and not necessarily in an attractive way. The redhead didn't seem to mind much, grinning up at the tall alpha as Gon moved to sit beside Killua.

There was knocking on the door soon after.   
"I'll get it," Eijirou offered as he got up.  
"BAKUBRO! OPEN UP!" Denki's voice reached them.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, PIKACHU!" Katsuki shouted as he stood up from his seat.   
"Don't be so fucking rude, you asshole-hole shit you look like shit!" Denki stated as Ei opened the door.

Inko shook her head with a sigh as Katsuki started yelling again. Gon and Killua sat wide eyed, surprised by the sudden change in attitude.

"Were you crying?" Hitoshi asked as they walked into the house.  
Eijirou shrugged, seeming uncomfortable. "A bit, I guess,"   
"We'll tell you later, just know that I'm going to punch that fucker in the face," Katsuki stated as he lead the two towards the kitchen after they took off their shoes.

"Deku?" Denki asked. "He made our sweet, sweet boy cry?" Katsuki grunted in affirmation. "I will zap his ass! No one makes Eijirou cry!"  
Hitoshi chuckled. "That's so cute, babe," he stated.

"I am not cute, I am angry!" Denki protested.  
"Yeah, well, I called first dibs so," Katsuki stated.  
"Kacchan!" Denki whined as they entered the kitchen.

Hitoshi let out a breath as Denki gawked openly.  
"When'd the two of you get here?! Holy shit, it's so nice to finally meet you guys!!" Denki cheered as he rounded the table, gripping one of Gon's large hands in both of his smaller ones.

"A few hours ago," Gon explained, smiling.  
"God, I can't believe you guys are actually here! It's enough to bring tears to my eyes!" Denki sniffed, taking one hand and wiping it under his eyes, though he wasn't actually crying. "Anyway! My name's Kaminari Denki! You can just call me Denki, or Kami, whatever works!"

"Well, you know who I am! It's nice to meet you!" Gon said, equally as bright.  
Killua narrowed his eyes as the two shared a hug. He had a feeling those two would get up to a lot of mischief in the near future.

Katsuki seemed to be thinking the same thing, glaring half-heartedly at the two. Hitoshi cleared his throat.  
"Shinso Hitoshi," he introduced with a small wave of his hand, accepting a hug from Killua.

"It's so nice to meet so many of Izuku's friends!" Gon stated brightly.  
"Oh my god, you're so pretty!" Denki spoke in awe as he moved towards Killua as the omega pulled away from the younger alpha.  
The older omega blushed lightly at the compliment.

"Killua never believes me when I tell him," Gon explained with a pout.  
"You always tell me that! Ever since we were kids!" Killua pointed out, still blushing.  
"Doesn't mean Killua should believe me any less," Gon stated.

Killua seemed a bit frustrated. "You-you can't just say stuff like that!"  
Gon raised his brow. "But why, Killua? It's the truth! Plus, we've been together for years now, why can't I tell the person I love how beautiful he is?" He asked curiously.

Killua's face was bright red by now; he could never get used to anyone--especially Gon--openly telling him he was pretty.   
"This is embarrassing," he muttered.

Katsuki started to cackle as Eijirou laughed softly.  
"Awh, you guys are so adorable!" Denki noted with a grin as he hugged Inko, kissing her cheek.

The group sat around the table, conversation flowing as they laughed and the smell of Inko's cooking wafted around the apartment. When there was another knock at the door, Gon decided to answer this time.

He was a bit surprised at seeing the pretty omega standing before him, with red and white hair, one grey eye and the other turquoise, a large, red scar on the left side of his face. The teen seemed just as surprised to see him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the teen greeted, bowing respectively, and suddenly, Gon felt really awkward.  
The teen had a blank expression as he stood outside by the door, just staring up at him.

"It's nice to meet you too?" Gon trailed off, not knowing the youngers name.  
"Todoroki Shoto," the teen supplied. "Katsuki said to meet him here,"  
Gon nodded, gesturing inside with his hand, moving aside to let him in.

"Kacchan!" Gon called happily. "There's a really pretty omega here to see you!"  
Katsuki peaked out of the kitchen. "Sho," he breathed, walking towards his omega.

Shoto smiled a small smile, walking into Katsuki's embrace. Gon frowned a bit at this; Katsuki hadn't greeted Denki and Hitoshi this way. Shrugging, he walked back into the kitchen to allow the two their privacy.

Eijirou squeezed passed him, hugging Shoto, too. He'd let the kids tell him in their own time.   
"Oh? Shoto's here? I thought he wouldn't be able to make it, what with his mother coming home soon, and all," Inko noted as she sat down.

"Yeah, but it's not like he can be with her twenty four seven at the hospital. Plus, Kacchan probably told him this was about Deku; Shoto would drop anything for him right now," Denki explained.

"Why's his mom in the hospital?" Gon asked with confused curiosity.   
Hitoshi, Denki and Inko glanced at one another.  
"It's best to let him tell you in his own time," Hitoshi replied.

Killua frowned, looking at Gon in concern. The three then entered the kitchen, Eijirou smiling brightly, looking much better than he had a few minutes ago. Katsuki also seemed much more relaxed now, much less stressed.

"So we only need Tenya and Ochaco to come, right?" Denki asked.  
Killua blinked at the new arrival. His hair was two different colours, two different eye colours and a massive scar over his left eye that Killua can't help but feel concerned about.

He was really beautiful, like Denki. Killua smiled brightly at the other omega, happy when he received a small smile in return. He could tell this one was really reserved and well mannered.

Shoto moved to sit beside Killua, introducing himself softly. Killua felt great joy at being surrounded by two other omega; he really wanted to nuzzle and cuddle with them. Denki seemed just as eager, really.

Killua didn't notice he'd started purring as he talked with the two omega. Years of being surrounded by nothing but alpha and beta had left him feeling a bit starved for the presence of other omega.

Killua got his wish of nuzzling, at least. Denki had just closed in on him and the two started to nuzzle and purr. The blond had even pulled Shoto in, and Killua felt overjoyed, really.

He couldn't stop purring. The other's just let them be, Gon and Eijirou managing to keep the conversation afloat. After about an hour, there was another knock on the door.

Denki bounded over to answer the door, loudly greeting the two remaining beta they had missing from their pack.  
"Finally! We've been waiting around forever!" Denki stated as he pulled the two into the house, throwing the door shut.

"Sorry, sorry. You look really wild, Denki, it looks like you were stuck in an hour long make out session," Ochaco noted.  
Denki grinned. "I was nuzzling!" He explained.

"With Shoto?" Ochaco asked as they finished taking off their clothes.  
Denki nodded "And Killua!" He stated as he walked away.  
Ochaco blinked, glancing at Tenya.  
"Killua?!" She shouted after the omega, who just laughed boisterously.

"Don't run in the house!" Tenya scolded as Ochaco ran after Denki.  
Her eyes widened at the sight of Gon and Killua casually sitting there. Gon was grinning brightly as he talked with Eijirou and Hitoshi.

Killua was dishevelled, hair mussed and clothes askew, but he was smiling as he talked with Shoto. Ochaco felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulder at the sight of them; alive and safe.

She felt tears in her eyes as Killua turned his happy smile on her. Deku is going to be so happy.   
"Oh, don't cry sweetie," Killua spoke softly as he enveloped her in a hug.

It was strange for him, to see so many people--strangers, really--so worried about them. He felt as though a little comfort is the least he could do after causing them such worry.

"I'm just so relieved," she cried into his shoulder.  
"I know," he spoke softly, planting a kiss onto her head.  
"It's the greatest honour to meet the both of you!" Tenya greeted enthusiastically as he bowed respectfully at Gon.

Gon waved his hands, a bright smile on his lips. "It's nice to meet you, too, Tenya!"   
The tall beta had tears in his eyes, too, but he didn't let them fall. He was just so happy.

 

* * *

 

 

It pretty was late, by the time Izuku made his way home. It would be the earliest he'd be home in weeks, his mom would probably be happy, granted, if he could keep a conversation going with her.

He felt very angry with himself, his encounter with Eijirou earlier in the evening replaying in his mind. He had tried calling the beta, and for once, he was the one being ignored.

He couldn't blame Eijirou, he hadn't deserved that. Ei had always been a self conscious person, and when Izuku called him a nuisance, he played on those old feelings.

He was such a bad alpha. His conscience plagued with guilt, he resolved to searching for Eijirou tomorrow and apologize properly to him, he deserves that much, at least.

Sighing, he unlocked the front door, allowing it to slam shut behind him.   
"I'm home," he called.  
Izuku raised a brow at the amount of shoes by the door as he toed his own off. He recognized Eijirou's hero costume shoes.

Izuku frowned as he heard a chair in the kitchen screech.  
"Wait!" Someone called as angry footsteps stomped to the front door.

"You useless fuck!" Katsuki's angry voice reached him.  
Izuku tensed at the sight of the angry blond making his way towards him, Eijirou not too far behind him.  
"K-Kacchan!" Izuku called nervously.

It's been years since he was faced with the full force of Katsuki's anger. He'd forgotten how terrifying it was.  
Katsuki pulled back his fist, and suddenly, pain bloomed in jaw as his vision swam and he stumbled.

"That's for making Eijirou cry and telling him he's a nuisance!" Katsuki growled.  
Izuku caught himself on the wall, he deserved that. His shirt was grabbed and he was viciously pulled forward.

Warmth met his lips. Izuku only just then realised how much he truly missed Katsuki and his kisses.  
"And that's for making us all worry," the blond stated softly as he pulled back.

Izuku bit his lower lip, taking in Katsuki's features. He looked so tired.  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered, lower lip trembling as Katsuki pulled him into a tight hug. "I didn't mean to push you all away," he whimpered.

"Everything's going to be okay," Katsuki murmured.  
Izuku nodded into his shoulder, for once actually believing this statement.  
Katsuki pulled back, wiping away Izuku's tears as the smaller alpha sniffed.

"C'mon, you can apologize to everyone later," Katsuki stated as he pulled back. "There's a surprise for you." Katsuki grinned as he moved behind Deku, covering his eyes with his palms

"What surprise?" Izuku asked as his body tensed.  
"We can't tell you!" Eijirou spoke for the first time, and Izuku bit his lower lip in guilt. "Just trust us." The redhead took his hands and lead him into the living room.

"Keep your eyes closed, okay?" Eijirou told softly.  
Izuku hummed as they safely lead him, keeping his eyes closed as Kacchan's hands left him.

"Open when I say, okay?" Eijirou instructed   
Izuku nodded. "Okay,"   
There was a bit of shuffling and then it grew quiet.

"Okay, you can look," Eijirou stated.  
Izuku felt a smile tug at his lips at how ridiculous this was, but did as he was told. The room was brightly lit, Inko and his pack all staring at him for a reaction.

Because there, a few feet in front of him, stood his parents. His heart skipped a beat as tears welled in his wide eyes.   
"Welcome home, Izuku," Killua greeted with a soft smile.

Izuku's lower lip trembled. "Mom?" His voice disappeared in the middle of the word as he whimpered.  
Killua nodded with tears in his eyes. "It's me, sweetie, I,"

Izuku rushed forward, longing to be in that embrace that Killua was offering. And oh, did that feel amazing. His mother was warm, and smelled so good.

Bisky was right. All his doubts and worries just melted away as his mother hugged him. Killua smelled so sweet and safe. Like love and home. The second those protective arms wrapped around him, it felt like coming home.

His shoulder felt wet, but he didn't care as long as Killua didn't care about his own wet shoulder. Izuki felt another pare of arms wrap around both him and Killua.

He knew it was Gon, his father. He felt so complete, so warm; so safe and at home and peace. It was what he had longed for all this time.

"Is everything okay now?" Katsuki questioned.  
Eijirou smiled tearfully as he nodded. "Everything's okay," he agreed.  
Katsuki let out a sigh in relief, feeling weightless. "Finally," he whispered before everything went blissfully dark.

"When did you guys get here?" Izuku asked as they pulled away, Killua wiping at Izuku's freckled cheeks.  
"Earlier today," he answered.  
Izuku smiled happily as he moved to give Gon a hug.

Everything was just so perfect. This was the best surprise he could ever ask for. There was a dull thump.  
"Oh my god, Katsuki!" Eijirou shouted suddenly in panic.

Izuku pulled back a bit from Gon, eyes wide as he watched his pack flock toward the blond alpha. He was passed out on the floor.   
Killua wiped his tears away as he moved to kneel by Katsuki's side.

"I think he passed out from exhaustion," he reported, frowning.  
Gon started to laugh at this, shaking his head. "I was wondering when this would happen! I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner, really,"

Gon pulled away from Izuku, scooping the blond alpha up into his arms as if he were weightless.  
"Let's put him in the bed?" Gon suggested.

Inko nodded as she shuffled out of the room and towards Izuku's. Killua shook his head, coming back to Izuku and pulling him to the sofa. "Your mate is very worrisome," he stated.  
Izuku smiled and nodded.

He felt guilty, because he knew he was the cause for Kacchan to be so tired. He'd have to apologize extra nicely to him, too. But for now, he decided to just sit there and talk with his mother. It's all he's ever really wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sooo long! Almost 6500 words! I usually keep my chapters around 3000 or so; I could have split this up into two chapters, but I feel like this is better.
> 
> This is the longest fic I've ever written, and we're only about halfway. There's just so much that still needs to happen, I suspect this fic might be around 40 or so chapters.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and your continued support! 
> 
> Until next time!♡


	25. Perfect Fit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit self indulgent.  
> Just a bit of fluff, cuddling and humour after the last few emotional chapters.  
> Also, Killua has no shame in this.
> 
> Actually, this chapter might be a bit weird at one point, but oh well!
> 
> Enjoy!♡

Izuku woke up, surrounded by warmth and the scent of his mother. His eyes fluttered open, taking a deep breath as he nuzzled further into Killua's chest.

Killua was wrapped around him, fast asleep, one arm underneath Izuku, hugging the teen to himself, pale legs tangled together with Gon's. Izuku had one arm hugging his mother's waist, the other pulled up to his chest.

Gon was laying closest to the door, a sign of protection, his front pressed as closely as he possibly could to Killua's back, his left arm hugging his omega's waist, the other underneath his head. Killua had his free arm on top of Gon's, fingers intertwined.

Izuku could feel Kacchan sleeping behind him, squished between himself and the wall, his back pressed against Izuku's. Deku shifted a bit, turning his head to get a good look at Kacchan.

He was curled up, arms hugging himself as he slept. Izuku couldn't see his face from this position; he just hoped the blond was comfortable. He turned his head back around to gaze up at Killua's sleeping face.

He looked peaceful, or well, as peaceful as he could with the dark bruises on his face. Izuku squinted. They actually looked a lighter shade than the previous night.

He noticed a faint scar in the middle of his forehead, his bangs swept to the side and falling on the pillow. The cut above his brow seemed to be healing quite nicely, and quickly, too.

Izuku raised his head up off the bed to look at Gon. The bruises around his nose were near invisible on his tan skin, however, the dark circles were still quite prominent. His split lip was already healed.

Izuku frowned. Why did they heal so quickly? It was a little weird, really. Killua adjusted in his sleep, grunting in discomfort as too much pressure was applied to his ribs.

Maybe he could ask Aizawa if he could bring them to UA and have Recovery Girl heal them? He could introduce them to Eri! Then he'd get to visit her again, too! He hadn't seen her since graduation.

Maybe he could bring her a candy apple? That was a good idea! Feeling a little giddy, Izuku attempted to shuffle out of Killua's grasp. The omega grunted and tightened his hold, bodily pulling Izuku towards himself.

The omega was surprisingly very strong. Izuku struggled a bit, but stopped as Killua started to stir, a frown on his brow. Gon inhaled deeply and loudly then, pulling his arm from under his head, worming it underneath Killua to hug him with both arms.

The omega let out a sleepy hum as he was pulled closer to Gon's warm chest, releasing his hold on Izuku and turning over on his other side to nuzzle into Gon's chest. Their legs able to better entangle this way; Gon nuzzled his nose into Killua's hair, breathing his scent in deeply.

Izuku watched this with a fond smile before yawning silently, stretching his limbs and back. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment, turning his head to look at the back of Kacchan's head.

Turning onto his side, Izuku pressed himself against his mate's back, nosing at the back of his neck. Katsuki sighed as he shifted a bit, body relaxing further as he breathed deeply.

Izuku wrapped his arms around Kacchan, pressing a kiss to his neck before settling in, eyes drooping at the familiar scent and warmth of his mate.

Izuku just lay there for a long time, eyes closed as he relaxed, hugging Kacchan tightly. Eventually, Izuku could hear his friends up and about in the apartment, sighing softly against Katsuki's skin.

Most of them had passed out on the sofas as they stayed up talking with Gon and Killua passed midnight. There hadn't been any specific topics, just funny stories of when the two adults were children, or things that happened back at UA.

Izuku didn't want to have a serious conversation right off the bat, he wants to spend quality time with his parents, first. He should probably let them bring up the topic first, though. He didn't want to trudge up uncomfortable memories.

He refuses to acknowledge the memories and images of his mother almost...  
Izuku shook his head, squeezing Kacchan. The blond grunted, shifting around until he turned around, facing Izuku now.

"Stop squeezing me so hurt, it hurts," Katsuki grumbled sleepily.  
Izuku smiled apologetically, even if Kacchan couldn't see it. "Sorry," he whispered.  
Katsuki hummed, eyes fluttering open and squinting at him before closing again.

Katsuki shuffled closer to press a kiss against his lips before nuzzling into his neck, stilling. Izuku ran his fingers through Kacchan's soft hair, listening to everyone's breathing as the blond fell back asleep.

Izuku noted with interest that all their breathing was near in sync. Izuku lay there for about thirty more minutes before Katsuki shot up in bed, eyes wide, he looked around almost frantically.

"It's alright Kacchan! You're okay," Izuku reassured as he sat up, wrapping his arms around the other alpha.  
Katsuki sometimes still had nightmares about his time with the League, it didn't happen often, only in times of stress.

He usually got them before a big test back at UA, but stopped having them once they graduated. They could get pretty severe at times, and Kacchan hated them. He used to say it was pathetic, they didn't even do anything to him, so why was he having nightmares?

Izuku hugged the blond to his chest as he breathed rapidly.  
"Just breathe Kacchan, you're okay," he spoke soothingly, inhaling deeply and exhaling.

He knew Katsuki would start doing it with him, he didn't like being told to do it. The blond started to breathe with him, body tense. Izuku eventually guided them to lay back down, holding his mate to him as Kacchan slowly came back to himself.

The League may not have done anything to him, but the mere thought that they could have, knowing that they could have tortured him, killed him with a touch of a hand, was enough to scare even the most seasoned pro.

He felt the bed shift a bit, then eyes boring into him for a few minutes, before the bed shifted again and grew still. His parents must have woken from the sudden jerk and raise of Izuku's voice.

He glanced over his shoulder, not seeing anything different about them. Katsuki calmed down a few minutes later, though he was still a bit tense, most likely upset that he had had that nightmare again.

The blond sighed, warm breath fanning over his collarbone. Sudden, boisterous laughter cut through the peaceful silence, and had them all either jerking or shifting to look at the door.

"Oh my god!" Denki could be heard yelling before he screamed with laugher.  
Someone shushed him, but he couldn't keep quiet for long before he snorted and laughed again.

Katsuki growled loudly into Izuku's chest and the apartment grew quiet again.  
"You woke up Katsuki!" Ochaco hissed in the quiet.  
"I didn't mean to!" Denki defended in a whisper.

"Wait, no stop-!"  
The door swung open and there stood Shoto with a blank look on his face and the same clothes he wore yesterday.  
"Sorry to interrupt everyone's beauty sleep, but it's noon already and you really need to get up," he stated as he let go of the doorknob and stepped into the room.

Gon groaned long and loud. "Five more minutes," he reasoned.  
"No." Shoto shot him down.  
Izuku could barely supress a laugh as he watched Gon sit up in bed, like a teenager being told to get up and ready for school.

Gon whined as Izuku sat up, pulling Katsuki up into a sitting position. Killua lay on his back, stretched out in his space as he grinned at Gon's back.  
"Can I have coffee in bed?" Gon pleaded.

Shoto held out his left hand, a mug sitting gently in his curled fingers.  
"Here," the omega stated.  
Gon's eyes widened as he took the warm mug. "How'd you know?"

"You seemed like the type," Shoto stated before turning around and leaving the room, pulling the door shut behind him.  
Killua sat up then, crossing his legs as he stretched his arms above his head.

"So mean," Gon muttered as he sipped his coffee.  
"That's what you get for so sleeping so much," Killua stated.  
Gon turned around to frown at him, pouting as Killua stole his mug with a grin.

"Sho can get anyone out of bed," Katsuki explained as he shuffled on the bed and stood up, stretching, his back cracking loudly as he did. Gon winced.

"Killua! Don't drink it all," Gon whined as he grabbed his cup out of his mates pale hand.  
Izuku chuckled as he clambered clumsily out of bed, grabbing his phone from the bedside table and texting Aizawa, listening as the door opened and closed again with Katsuki's departure.

It was always weird texting Aizawa, but the man didn't like receiving calls and he felt the need to stay in contact with his class, even if all of them had graduated now. Aizawa was sort of like the class dad, really. Dadzawa. Izuku snorted so hard that it hurt.

"THAT'S MINE, BITCH!!" Katsuki screamed from the kitchen and Izuku sighed as he shook his head in dismay.  
"KATSUKI!" Shoto yelling like that definitely wasn't a good sign.

Izuku shrugged, figuring they could just sort things out for themselves as he rummaged around in his closet for something to wear.  
"You guys can take a shower if you want," he stated, back turned to his parents.

"That'd be great," Killua groaned, scratching his head.  
Izuku turned to them with a smile. "If you don't mind, there's someone I'd like for you to meet,"

Killua rose his brow at this. "Who?" He asked.  
Izuku grinned. "It's a secret!" He laughed as he rushed out of the room and into the bathroom to change his clothes.

Gon chuckled as he placed his empty cup on the bedside table, pulling Killua back down on the bed with him.  
"Gon, stop," Killua protested, struggling a bit.

Gon smiled as he gently pinned his mate to the bed, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Killua ceased his struggle, placing one hand on the side of Gon's neck as he kissed back.

Gon licked at his lips after a few moments, asking for entrance which was granted quickly. Gon dragged one hand through Killua's hair as he licked into his omega's mouth.

Killua moaned softly against his lips, whining as Gon pulled away. Grinning, Gon pecked him on the lips a few times, then planted kisses all over Killua's face before he pulled back and rolled off of Killua.

Killua sat up, pressing himself against Gon's back as he hugged him from behind.  
"Let's take a shower together," Gon stated, looking at Killua from over his shoulder.  
Killua nodded against his back. "M'kay,"

"Stop stealing my bacon, damn it!" Katsuki protested as Denki stole another piece from him.  
The blond omega snickered as he chewed on said piece of bacon.  
"Babe, please," Hitoshi pleaded, frowning softly into his cup.

"What's the matter, you're as grumpy as King Explosion Murder," Denki stated, getting a deep growl from Katsuki.  
" 'S nothing," Hitoshi muttered as he sipped from his cup.

Denki pouted, eyes shooting up at Izuku entering the kitchen. "Not going to ignore us today, are you?" He asked.  
Izuku tripped over his own feet at the statement, barely managing to catch himself, guilt and embarrassment clear on his face. "I, I'm sorry, for everything. Ignoring you guys, pushing you away,"

The pack stared at him, watching him as he fiddled with his fingers.  
"Don't fucking do it again," Katsuki stated, and suddenly the room was a lot less tense.  
"I won't! I promise!" He vowed.

Denki stole Katsuki's last piece of bacon, sprinting out of the room to avoid the resulting explosions aimed at him, snickering all the way.  
"Here," Shoto offered as he scraped half of his own bacon out into Katsuki's plate, kissing his cheek just as Gon and Killua entered.

Gon stared weirdly at them before shrugging. Izuku wandered over to Eijirou, nervously fiddling with his shirt.  
"Ei," he called softly, gaining his beta's attention. "I, I'm sorry for what I said. You're not a nuisance, you're a really caring person. You were just trying to help me and I'm sorry," he apologised sincerely.

Eijirou smiled softly at him. "It's okay, I didn't think you were serious anyway. I forgive you,"  
Izuku sighed in relief as Eijirou hugged him, planting a kiss in his neck. Another weird look from Gon.

"I can practically see the steam coming from your ears. What's wrong?" Killua asked as he sat down beside his alpha.  
Gon moved closer to him so that they could whisper quietly to each other.

Gon pointed out the romantic behaviour between Katsuki and Shoto, and then between Izuku and Eijirou.  
"Yeah so?" Killua asked.  
"Didn't Inko say Katsuki and Izuku are together?" Gon questioned, watching as Killua quickly put two and two together.

"...Are they all together then?" Killua asked.  
Gon shrugged, looking confused. Killua pondered this, watching as Shoto and Eijirou spoke, leaning a lot closer into each other's personal space for to be platonic.

"Are the four of you together?" Gon asked bluntly and Killua choked on his coffee.  
"Gon!" He scolded. "You can't just ask something like that!"  
"But why?" Gon asked curiously.

Izuku had a deer caught in the headlights look on his face. Katsuki blinked into his plate, expression carefully neutral. Eijirou laughed nervously as Shoto stared blankly, guarded.

"Yes," the dual haired omega answered, equally as blunt.  
Gon and Killua both blinked at this, the four teenagers watching their reactions closely, nervously.

"Okay," Gon said as he downed the rest of his coffee.  
Killua shook his head fondly at his alpha, all four of the teenager's attention on him.

Killua bit the inside of his lower lip. "So all four of you?" He asked again, trying to hide his mischievous grin. Gon caught on immediately, stealing Killua's mug to smile into as he drank the rest of his mates coffee.

"Y-yeah," Izuku answered, fidgeting nervously.  
"Doing all the couplie stuff?" Killua asked curiously.  
Izuku nodded, chewing in his lower lip.  
Killua tilted his head to the side the perfect picture of innocence. "Holding hands? Kissing, all that stuff?" He questioned.

"That's right," Izuku replied.  
Katsuki narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the omega as a sly smirk slid onto Killua's lips.  
"Everything?" He pushed, looking a bit eager.

Izuku frowned in confusion as Denki walked into the room, curious to know why Izuku's scent smelt so nervous. Hitoshi was still sitting at the table, watching Killua warily.

"Yeah?" Izuku replied, suddenly seeming a bit wary as he looked up to see that look in Killua's eyes. He'd seen it once before.  
"So you guys all fuck too, right?" He asked casually.

Gon sprayed coffee all over the table as he choked, Izuku, Hitoshi and Eijirou staring at the omega in horror.  
"Killua!" Gon scolded as he coughed and gasped for breath.  
"I-we-uhm-!" Izuku stammered as he blushed darkly. This was so weird!

Killua cackled suddenly, waving one hand. "Relax, I'm just messing with you! Your face though, priceless," he stated with a smile.  
Izuku's blush grew even darker as Denki started to laugh.

"We talked about sex in front of Bisky, I'm sure you can do it front of them," Denki pointed ou.  
"Oh my god, Bisky!?" Killua started to laugh so hard, his face turned red with a hand pressed against his ribs.

It hurt to laugh so hard, but he couldn't help it. Killua stopped eventually, wiping a finger under one eye.  
"Anyway, foursomes seem fun and all; as long as you're happy," Killua stated with a proud smile.

Izuku felt like he could die from embarrassment, but he was just so happy that both his parents accepted his relationship. Katsuki relaxed beside him as Eijirou let out a breath of relief, even Shoto seemed less guarded now.

"Are you interested?" Denki joked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
Hitoshi shot him a look of dismay as Izuku made a sound of pure horror. This was his mother! How could Denki joke about fucking around with his parents!?

Killua smirked as he leaned back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head. "Nah, I have a hard time handling Gon already," he replied.  
Denki started to laugh loudly as Izuku's horror continued to grow.

"I feel you," Denki said sympathetically, Shoto nodding from his seat beside Eijirou.  
"What's on the agenda for today?" Eijirou asked curiously, changing the subject.

"You drank all of my fucking coffee Gon?!" Killua shouted.  
"I was thinking about taking my parents to meet Eri," Izuku replied.  
Shoto's eyes sparked with interest, he really liked Eri, she was so sweet.

"Can I come?" Shoto asked softly.  
Izuku nodded eagerly. "Of course! I'm sure Eri would love to see you!"  
Shoto smiled down at his empty cup.  
"You can ask Recovery Girl to heal them, too," Katsuki stated.

"Killua!" Gon whined in the background as Izuku nodded.  
"That's what I thought, too!" He replied with a bright smile.  
"Oh my god!" Denki laughed as Killua flicked Gon in the forehead, hard.

"Did you ask Aizawa yet?" Eijirou asked curiously.  
"And my chocolate?! Gon, you little shit!" Killua jumped on Gon's back, wrestling him into a choke hold.  
"I texted him a while ago, he should have replied by now," Izuku spoke as he pulled his phone out of his pants pocket.

"I'm sorry Killua, I was hungry!" Gon's choked out reply went ignored.  
"Ah! He says it's fine, he'll wait for us at the entrance at two o'clock!" Izuku stated brightly.

"Can I borrow a clean shirt?" Shoto asked.  
"You owe me twice as many as I had before!" Killua stated, still choking Gon.  
"Of course! Do you want to come too, Ei, Kacchan?" Izuku asked.

Katsuki grunted, shrugging. "Sure,"  
Eijirou nodded eagerly. "Yes! Maybe Tamaki-senpai will be there?"  
Izuku smiled and turned to look at the other side of the table. "Do you guys want to-" he cut off and sweat dropped at the sight of Killua choking Gon until he was red in the face.

Gon slapped his hand on the table a few times. "I'm sorry, Killua, I love you. Mercy, please!" He pleaded, gasping loudly once his omega released him.  
"Never eat my chocolate again, Gon," Killua stated with a half-hearted glare.

"I won't!" Gon said with a smile.  
Killua squinted at him, not believing him in the slightest. "That's what you said last time, though,"  
Gon's smile grew sheepish. "I forgot!"

Killua sighed, shaking his head. "Whatever, let's just go shower Gon, we're meeting people at two," Killua stated as he moved passed Denki, who was laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

"Okay! See you guys in a bit!" Gon waved with a grin.  
Izuku shook his head. His parents were chaotic and wild and they fit in perfectly with their pack.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't believe how far this fic has come. Really, if it weren't for all of you guys' support, suggestions and love, this fic probably wouldn't have made it passed chapter 10.
> 
> This is the first time I'm writing a fic that isn't completely planned out, and I've got to say, it's much more exciting this way.
> 
> I have a general idea on how I want to end this, but there's just so much more that needs to happen. We still need to see much more of the Zoldyck family, the League is going to be here, Kurapika and Leorio.
> 
> Eri and Aizawa are finally going to be a part of the action in the next chapter. Also, we need to still see what happened to Gon and Killua with the Chimera Ants. 
> 
> Todoroki's mom needs to come home soon. Gon and Killua need to be reunited with Mito and Alluka. Also, Dabi.
> 
> There's just so much more, and I'm so excited for future chapters!
> 
> So I hope to keep receiving all of your support and suggestions, and let's finish this fic together!
> 
> Until next time!♡


	26. Sweetheart

Izuku found clean shirts for all his boyfriends, ensuring that they were nice and warm for the cold outside; it was going to start snowing soon. They waited around for a small while as Gon and Killua finished getting ready.

The rest of the pack was sitting around in the living room, waiting for the parents to exit the bathroom so that they could say their goodbyes and go home. They were on call for hero work, filling in for the four mates that would spend the day at UA.

As the two exited, refreshed and hair wet, they entered the living room.  
"It was nice meeting you guys! We should meet up again soon, yeah?" Denki spoke as he hugged the two adults.

"Of course," Killua replied, purring gently as he rubbed one hand up and down Hitoshi's back, the alpha was really tense when he gave hugs to anyone that wasn't his mate.

"It's sad we have to go so soon, but you know, duty calls and all that!" Ochaco stated.  
"We can meet up again sometime this weekend. Text you guys on the chat?" Eijirou suggested.

"Oh yeah! We could go for a picnic or something, before it starts to snow," Denki spoke with excitement.  
Tenya shook his head. "It's far too cold to stay outdoors for so long, we could catch a cold,"

Denki shrugged.   
"We'll figure something out!" Deku told as he walked with his friends to the door, watching as they started putting their shoes on.  
"We'll see you guys later then," Ochaco said as she waved from the door.

"Enjoy your day," Hitoshi muttered, lacing his fingers together with Denki's.  
"I will. Bye guys!" Deku waved with a wide smile as he watched his friends walk away.

Izuku turned around and walked back into the living room. Killua was sitting on the sofa, rubbing his hair with a towel to dry the silvery strands. Gon walked into the room with a navy coloured hoodie, smiling as he handed it to Killua.

"We should probably leave soon," Eijirou noted as he looked up at the clock.  
"Yeah, I still need to stop at the sweets shop to see if they have any candy apples," Izuku muttered.

Killua turned to look at him with a spark in his eyes. "The candy store?" He asked eagerly.  
Izuku nodded with a smile, watching as Killua turned to give Gon a wicked smirk. The alpha laughed as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Then we should go now," Shoto stated.  
They walked to the door, putting on their shoes and left. Inko was already at work, so Izuku left a note for her to tell her where they were going, in case they weren't back before her.

Izuku laced his fingers with Shoto's as they walked down the street, smile never leaving his lips. It felt so strange walking down the street with his mates and parents in tow, like a little family stroll.

He'd been daydreaming about this for the longest time, really. He opened the door to the candy story, one he liked to frequent whenever he visits Eri, since it had such a wide variety of sweets.

Eri has always been denied the treat of sweets, and so Izuku always brought here a few new ones to try, and always a candy apple if he could get it, those were her favourite.

Both Gon and Killua made sounds of awe as they entered the shop. It smelt so sweet, and it was nice and warm, too. The owners tended to sell hot chocolate in the winter, too. Izuku decided he'd get some for Mirio, Aizawa and Eri. His parents should try some, too, it was the best hot chocolate one could get.

The owner, a sweet, elderly woman, smiled at them upon their entry, her smile brightening as she recognized Izuku. The teen greeted her politely, eyes trailing around the various displays of sweets, feeling conflicted.

Killua flittered about the room, eyes bright and excited; he was like a little kid in a candy store. Well, he was an adult in a candy store; Killua was more excited about sweets than some children.

"So many!" Killua exclaimed in awe.  
Gon just stood there smiling as he watched his mate peer at the chocolate display with childlike fascination.  
"Gon! Come here, look at this!" Killua called, gesturing wildly with his hand, not even looking away from the treats.

Gon chuckled softly, shaking his head fondly as he walked up to his mate, wrapping his arms around Killua's waist, hugging him from behind as he propped his chin up on top of soft, snow white hair. Killua was so warm.

Gon squeezed the omega gently, nosing the back of his neck and planting a kiss there. "Did you see anything you want?" He mumbled against pale skin.

"Everything," Killua spoke breathily, giggling softly as Gon nosed his neck again; it tickled.  
"You can't have everything, Killua, you'll get a tummy ache," Gon scolded softly, squeezing him again.  
Killua started to purr. "I know,"

Killua moved his arms to place them over Gon's, intertwining their fingers. Gon pressed his nose against Killua's bond mark, inhaling his scent before pecking the skin a few times, causing Killua to let out a breathy moan. His bond mark was always sensitive.

Izuku picked out a few different types of candy, making his way to the till to pay and order hot chocolate. The old lady smiled at him, accepting his order and set about making the warm drinks.

His three mates were standing a few aisles away, staring at the various cupcakes, cakes and donuts. Izuku turned to look at his parents, still standing by the chocolates and wrapped around each other. He smiled.

"And a candy apple?" The old lady asked, gaining his attention.  
Izuku nodded with a smile. "Make that two, please,"  
Izuku paid, waving over his mates so that they could each take their own hot chocolates.

They waited outside for a little while until Gon and Killua exited with a bag of chocolates. Killua was pouting, though.   
"They don't have any choco robots," he muttered sadly.

Izuku sweat dropped at the look of utter devastation on Killua's face, holding out the hot chocolate as a consolation prize. Killua brightened, thanking him as he happily sipped the warm drink.

They continued down the street, content. They could see UA in the distance, and a lone figure leaning against the wall outside.   
Eijirou threw one hand up, dropping Katsuki's hand as he did, waving wildly. "Aizawa sensei!" He called.

The tired looking man turned to stare at them as they walked down the pavement.  
"You're late," he stated once they reached him.

Izuku smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, sensei, we got caught up at the candy store," he explained, holding out a paper cup of hot chocolate as a peace offering.

Aizawa stared him down for a moment before taking the offered cup, his gaze trailing to Gon and Killua, who were standing near the gate, staring in awe.  
"Who are they?" He questioned, gesturing with his cup at the two, his left hand tugged into his pants pocket.

"Oh! My parents," Izuku explained softly, bashful.  
Aizawa's eyes widened the slightest bit. "Well? Are you going to introduce us, at least?" He asked.  
Izuku nodded eagerly as he walked to the two adults.

"These are my parents, Gon and Killua, and this is my teacher, Shota Aizawa," Izuku introduced.  
Gon grinned so brightly, Aizawa felt the need to find himself some sunglasses.

"It's so nice to meet you!" He spoke cheerily.  
Killua smiled more calmly, giving an almost shy wave.   
"It's good to meet Midoriya's real parents; he was a real trouble maker the first few months at school," Aizawa stated with a fond look.

"Why do you say that?" Killua asked curiously.  
"Broke his bones more often than not; he didn't have any control over his quirk. Plus, Izuku just doesn't know when to listen," Aizawa explained with a pained shigh.

Gon chuckled as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess he gets that last part from me. The breaking bones part, well," he trailed off, eyes sliding to Killua.

"Hey, it's not me," Killua denied.  
Gon grinned. "Says the one with broken ribs," he stated.  
Killua snarled. "Says the one who let his hand get blown off!" He retorted, jamming his pointer finger into Gon's forehead.

Gon whined. "But Killua! Remember that time in Greed Island you let me destroy your hands for some petty revenge? Or what about that time you dislocated your wrists to get out of Machi's bindings? Or what about-"

"Excuse you!" Killua cut him off. "What about that time in the Hunter's exam you let Hanzo break your arm? Or all the bones you broke in your fight against that guy at Heaven's Arena? Or what about-"

"He gets it from both of us!" Gon cut him off with an innocent smile.  
Aizawa shook his head, appalled. "I can't even," he stated and walked into the school grounds, gesturing them to follow.

"Aizawa sensei, is Recovery Girl here?" Izuku asked as he jogged to walk beside the older man.  
Aizawa looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "She is," he answered.

"Would it be okay if I asked her if she could heal them?" Izuku questioned as he gestured to his parents who were arguing.  
Aizawa nodded his consent, changing the direction of their walk to the dorms instead to the infirmary.

Aizawa slid open the door, greeting the old woman as she sat on a swivel chair.  
"Hello, sonny, don't tell me you have any broken bones I need to heal?" Recovery Girl asked as she swivelled around to look at them.

Izuku waved his hands in front of himself. "Not me! My parents could use some help, though," he spoke sheepishly.  
The old woman nodded. "Well alright then. I assume the two of you are the patients?" She asked, gazing up at the two adults.

Gon blinked down at the tiny woman. "Is this the person you wanted us to meet, Izuku?" He questioned.  
Izuku shook his head. "No, this is Recovery Girl, she'll heal all your wounds,"

Killua's eyes sparked with interest. "Really?"  
The old woman nodded, gesturing to the medical bed. "Sit down, boy, and take off you shirt so I can see the damage,"

Killua shrugged, pulling off his hoodie, long sleeved shirt underneath and tank top. His entire torso and arms were wrapped tightly in bandages. Recovery Girl tutted as she started to remove the bandages.

Gon sat down on the other medical bed beside the one Killua was sitting on, watching the old woman like a hawk to ensure she didn't hurt Killua any further. Aizawa leaned against the wall, sipping his hot chocolate as Izuku and his mates stood around the room, trying not to seem too eager to see what the damage done to Killua was.

Recovery Girl shook her head at the sight of Killua's bruised body. He had cuts and scrapes, a few deep gashed, his chest and rib are bruised a dark blue. "This must be quite painful to walk around with. How old are these breaks and bruises?" She questioned.

Killua hummed in thought as his gaze fluttered to stare inquiringly up at the ceiling. "Five days? Six, maybe," he answered after a moment.  
Recovery Girl shook her head. "Like father like son," she muttered. "Alright, now pucker up sweetheart,"

Killua leaned away from her as she moved closer to kiss his cheek. Her lips planted on the pale skin, burning bright red. His silvery blue eyes blinked blearily as his bruises and wounds disappeared.

"What?" He asked, confused, slumping as he rubbed at one of his eyes.  
"Are you okay, Killua?" Gon asked with an edge in his tone, jumping off the bed to stand by his mate's side.  
Killua hummed. " 'M so tired all of a sudden,"

Gon turned to stare the old woman down, questioning.  
"Recovery Girl's quirk heals any wounds or broken bones, at the expense of some stamina, depending on how severe it is," Izuku explained quickly.

Gon blinked before he grinned. "That's so cool! Do you think a nen user could do that too, Killua?" Gon asked curiously as he turned back to his mate.   
Killua slumped against him, purring lazily as his pain finally disappeared. "I dunno," he mumbled tiredly.

"Have some gummies," Recovery Girl spoke, holding out a few sweets to Killua, who sluggishly took them, blinking.  
"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"Next one," Recovery Girl stated as she turned to look at Gon.  
The tall alpha grinned, sitting down next to Killua as he pulled off his own hoodie and long sleeved shirt.

He wasn't as tightly bandaged; he mostly had bruises and small scrapes and cuts. He had a few of what seemed like stab wounds, but nothing too severe. Gon giggled at the kiss and tingling feeling of his wounds healing.

"I can finally smell properly again!" Gon cheered, gratefully accepting gummies from the old woman.  
Izuku's eyes trained on a large scar in the middle of Gon's abdomen; he could see one similarly shaped on his back, too.

This was probably a result from being impaled, Izuku noted, watching as Gon pulled his clothes back on. Killua had a few scars he could see, but he assumed most of them just blended in with his pale skin tone. Izuku could pretty clearly see the stretch marks on his sides, though, from his pregnancy.

"Thank you so much, Recovery Girl!" Izuku and his parents thanked sincerely.  
They left with a stern scolding form the old woman, telling them she didn't want to see them back again anytime soon.

Eijirou started to chat enthusiastically with Gon and Killua, excitedly pointing things out as they walked.  
"We used to live here," Izuku explained as they walked into the dorm they had stayed in.

"The school got attacked by villains far too much, and then, when one of the students got kidnapped, we built these dorms to keep a better eye on the students," Aizawa explained, glancing briefly at Katsuki.

Killua caught on almost instantly, shooting a concerned look at the blond, who had his shoulder pulled up to his ears, slouching, as if he were trying to protect himself from the words.

Gon made a sound of awe at the luxurious space. Killua tore his gaze away from Katsuki, he'd try talking to the blond later. He had a feeling this had something to do with the nightmares he had suffered from the previous day and that morning.

"Alright, this way. Eri's really excited to see you, Midoriya," Aizawa mentioned as he gestured for them to follow.  
Izuku brightened at the little girl's name, following after Aizawa, dragging Shoto after him, their hands clasped together.

They took the elevator up to the top floor, and followed Aizawa into the last room at the end of the hall. He opened the door, and they could hear soft giggling and voices talking.

"And then the prince slayed the dragon to rescue the princess!" A bright voice called, followed by a few more giggles.  
Gon bit his lip as Killua tensed significantly beside him.

The room was decorated in various shades of soft pinks, purples, blue's and yellows. There was a single bed in the corner with a pink comforter and multiple fluffy pillows.

Toys were scattered about, a vanity sat against the wall with brushes and hair ties scattered across it's surface. The walls were decorated with flowers and butterflies.

There was a little girl sitting on the carpet in front of a large man, he was animatedly reading a book to her and another boy that sat cross legged beside her.

She had long, light blue hair and wide, innocent red eyes. The boy beside her sat slouched with black hair and pointed ears.  
"And they lived happily ever after!" The large male finished, beady blue eyes friendly with a wide smile, bright blond hair sticking straight up.

The little girl and dark haired male clapped, the girl cheering softly as the blond male bowed dramatically to the two of them.  
"Oh! Aizawa! I didn't see you there!" The blond stated.

The dark haired teen tensed, body aquiver as he resisted the urge to stand in the corner and face away from the people.  
"Oh! Midoriya!" The blond called in surprise with a bright grin.

The girl whipped around, smile brightening as she stood up.  
"Hello, Mirio, Eri! It's a while, huh?" Izuku greeted as he walked into the room, crouching in front of Eri as he smiled brightly.

"Izuku, how did your trip go?" Eri asks eagerly, eyes glittering with excitement.  
"Tamaki-senpai!" Eijirou called excitedly as he entered the room, flopping down beside the nervous young adult.

"Oh, Kiri, I didn't know you were here, too," Tamaki stated as his body started to relax a bit.  
Mirio grinned as he walked to Aizawa.

"Oh, Todoroki and Bakugo are here, too? I didn't know you guys would like to visit!" The bright blond stated, still smiling. "Well, I knew Todoroki likes to come visit sometimes, but not you Bakugo!" He pointed out.

The blond alpha scowled. "I'm only here because of Deku," he stated.  
Mirio's gaze swept over to the two newcomers, frowning ever so slightly at the sight of the very tense omega.

Gon tightened his grip on Killua's hand. His omega got like this whenever he was reminded of Alluka and how she used to live before he rescued her.

"I want you to meet someone, Eri," Izuku explained as he stood up, smiling down at the girl.  
Eri suddenly grew timid and shy, nervously fiddling with her shirt.

Izuku took her small hand in his larger one, leading the girl over to his parents. Killua forced his body to relax, blinking a few times as Izuku approached them.

"These are my parents, Gon and Killua. This is Eri, the person I wanted you guys to meet," Izuku introduced.  
Gon grinned down at Eri, the little girl smiling back timidly, unsure.

"It's so nice to meet you, Eri!" Gon stated, crouching down in front of the girl so that he didn't tower over her. "Are you close with Izuku?" He asked curiously.

Eri nodded, a bit of her previous enthusiasm returning.  
Gon smiled. "That's good! So he's your friend?"  
Eri seemed to contemplate this. "Something like that," she mumbled shyly.

"Like a brother, then?" Gon offered instead.  
Eri seemed thoughtful, and then she nodded enthusiastically. "That's right!"  
Killua crouched down too, smiling warmly at the girl, instantly gaining her attention.

Killua reached out slowly, giving the girl the choice whether or not she wanted to pull away or accept his touch. Eri blinked at him, smiling shyly, and nodded once.

Killua touched her cheek gently, moving his hand up to run through her long, soft hair.   
"You have such pretty hair, Eri," he complimented, causing the little girl to blush. "And it's so nice and long; and thick too, you can make so many styles with it," he stated.

Eri's eyes brightened. "Mina and Toru used to braid and style it for me all the time. They could do so many different styles, but now they can't come visit so much, anymore," she explained, seeming a little disheartened by this.

Killua watched her for a moment before he smiled warmly at her again. "I can do it for you," he offered.  
"Really?" Eri asked eagerly, eyes glittering with excitement.  
Killua nodded. "Of course. I have a little sister, and I used to do her hair all the time; I know a lot of styles, too," he explained.

"Would you?" She asked shyly.  
Killua smiled softly. "Let's go." He stood up, holding his hand out for the little girl, leading her to the vanity once she took it.

Killua sat down on the stool facing the mirror, patting his lap with one hand as he grabbed a brush with the other. Eri climbed onto his lap with an eager smile. Killua started to purr as he brushed the girls beautiful hair, completely relaxed as he questioned her on what she wanted to do.

Izuku smiled softly at the sight, glad that his mother was getting along so well with Eri. He had wanted to introduce them in the hopes that Killua could fill in that motherly roll Eri didn't have.

Killua was a natural at taking care of kids, it would seem. He somehow manages to bond and get along with them so quickly; it was very endearing to watch.

Gon smiled sadly at the sight. Killua had been denied the pleasure of raising his own child, but now it seems he has a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I start writing Gon and Killua being all lovey dovey, I have a really hard time stopping.
> 
> Happy Valentine's day, everyone!  
> Until next time ♡


	27. As Sweet as a Candy Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to tell you guys how much I struggled with this chapter! It's like I was hit with a complete blank on what to write.
> 
> I would have uploaded sooner if I hadn't struggled so much! So now, I ended up with this so hopefully it isn't complete crap.
> 
> Prepare yourselves for fluff, adorable Eri and...
> 
>  
> 
> GonKillu SMUTT
> 
> So yeah, warning  
> Enjoy!♡

"Let's do your hair in a nice French braid, what do you think?" Killua suggested, gently brushing Eri's light blue hair.  
Eri smiled at him through the mirror, nodding her head. "Let's do that!"

Killua looked up, winking at her in the reflection of the mirror, smiling as the girl giggled in his lap.  
"Alright, let's get started." Killua placed the brush down, gently combing her hair back and out of her face with his fingers.

Eri sat and watched his reflection as he started to weave her hair with expert fingers, fully focussed on his task. Eri blinked slowly, not wanting this moment to ever stop.

Killua was warm, kind and gentle. Mirio, Aizawa and Izuku were all gentle, too, but this felt different. She felt a different kind of safe on his lap than she did with her other caretakers.

Was this what a mother's love felt like? Killua smelled so nice, too; Eri just wanted to stay wrapped up around it all day, everyday for the rest of her life.

She had felt weary of the newcomers at first, as she always did around new people, but now; now she kind of hoped they would never leave.

Gon was nice, too, Eri thinks as she glances in the mirror to see the tall man with the spiky hair chatting animatedly with Mirio. He was so tall and big, she bets he could keep her nice and safe; warm, too.

She wonders what it would be like if he'd allow her to sit on his shoulder; would it feel like she could touch the sky or like she was flying? She closed her eyes, smiling brightly at the thought of staying with them forever.

Realistically, Eri knew it wouldn't be possible for her to stay with them forever, Aizawa was the only one that could keep her quirk under control, but that didn't mean she couldn't hope and daydream a little, though.

"All done," Killua spoke, pulling the little girl from her thoughts, she opened he eyes again, her gaze connecting with Killua's in the mirror.  
"Thank you," she spoke sincerely.

Killua smiled warmly at her, raising his hands to pull a few strands of hair free from the braid to hang on each side of her face. Killua twirled the strands on his fingers, letting them drop, curled gently.

"You look so pretty," Killua stated.  
Eri grinned softly, sliding off of Killua's lap, she turned around and hugged him tentatively. Her arms shook a little around his neck, afraid he might reject her affectionate gesture.

The omega started to purr comfortingly as he hugged the girl back, feeling her body relax against him. Killua pulled her closer until she sat on his lap again, facing him this time, still hugging.

Eri felt her eyelids droop a bit, but she shook her head, not wanting to fall asleep, no matter how comfortable she felt right now. Killua allowed the girl to pull away, watching as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Are you Izuku's mom?" She asks curiously.  
Killua nodded, smiling softly. "I am,"  
"I can tell," she stated. "You're warm and safe, just like him,"

"Really? I make you feel safe?" Killua asked.  
Eri nodded, staring at him with that childlike innocence and awe a child would look at their favourite hero or Disney character with.

"You're really pretty, like a princess," Eri told, giggling softly as a light blush dusted Killua's cheeks.  
"Yeah? So are you," Killua stated, tapping his pointer finger twice on the little girl’s nose, causing her giggles to get a little louder.

"Shoucchan is pretty, too," Eri noted, glancing at the dual haired omega before looking back at him.  
Killua smiled. "Yeah he is," he agreed.

"Tamaki-chan is pretty too, even if he's a little shy. Like an elf!" Eri exclaimed softly.  
Killua snickered into a hand as she said this, her face completely serious.

"And Mirio is like a knight in shining armour!" Eri added, making Killua's snicker turn into soft laughter.  
"Why is he a knight in shining armour, though? Shouldn't he be a prince, instead?" Killua inquired.

"Mirio and Izuku are my knights in shining armour because they saved me," Eri explained, a soft smile on her lips.  
Killua's eyes roamed over her face; he could recognise a child with a traumatizing past, he himself used to be one.

"You know, Gon saved me too," Killua told with a small smile.  
Eri's eyes lit up. "Really?"  
Killua nodded. "That's right, so I guess he's my knight in shining armour, too?"

Eri nodded her agreement.  
It wasn't even as though Killua was kidding; Gon really had saved him many times over the years. He'd saved Killua from that house, from his past and from himself. Killua couldn't be grateful enough.

"To be fair, I did save his butt a few times, too. Does that make me a knight?" Killua questioned with an amused smile.  
Eri shook her head, a serious, contemplative look on her face, before her eyes lit up.

"A knight in a shining dress!" She proclaimed, spreading her arms wide at her big reveal.  
Instantly, a mental image of himself wearing a shiny, metal dress with a sword popped into his mind. Killua threw his head back and laughed so hard, he nearly fell over.

Eri stared in surprise at him before she started to giggle with him, placing both of her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter, wanting to listen to Killua's instead.

"Oh my god!" Killua cackled, nearly choking on his own spit from how hard he was laughing.  
Gon automatically started to chuckle--Killua had really infectious laughter--but he was mostly laughing at how hard his mate was laughing.

"He's getting along really well with Eri," Mirio stated with a proud smile as he watched the two interact.  
"Killua has a knack for kids," Gon stated, smiling at the sight of his mate doting on the little girl.

"He was never able to grow out of that overly protective, motherly stage," he added.  
Izuku glanced up at him before turning back to look at his mother.

It was easy to see the truth behind those words, from the mere way Killua was interacting with the young girl. His motherly side was already coming out; had been since he first comforted Katsuki at the airport, but this was a little different.

He was forced to give his child up when that child was only two years old and then he was thrown into a war. Killua's paternal instincts never had chance to grow and develop out of this overly protective stage.

"Eri!" Mirio called after a small while, gesturing the small girl towards them. She reluctantly pulled away from Killua, walking over towards the tall blond.

"Izuku brought you a few gifts!" He announced once Eri stood beside him.  
"Really?" Eri looked up at the young alpha, who smiled and nodded at her.  
Killua strolled over towards them, arms crossed behind his head.

"Here, look," Izuku said as he crouched down again, showing her the plastic bag he'd been carrying around.  
"For me?" Eri asked as she took the offered bag.

"That's right!" Izuku agreed, watching as Eri eagerly opened the plastic bag, her eyes widening at the wide variety of sweets.  
"Two candy apples?!" Eri asked, overjoyed.

"As an apology for being away so long," Izuku explained, watching as Eri pulled her favourite candy from the bag, eyes turning to stare pleadingly at her caretaker.  
"You can have one now and the other after dinner," Aizawa stated.

Eri squealed softly, throwing her arms around Izuku's shoulder. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She chanted excitedly.  
Izuku chuckled, patting her back.

Eri pulled back, attempting to take off the wrapper from her candy apple, but failed.  
Pouting, she held it out to Izuku. "Can you please take the wrapper off?" She asked politely.

Izuku blinked and smiled. "Sure!"  
Izuku took the treat from the little girl's hand, attempting--and failing--to remove the wrapper. Eri watched as her candy went around the circle of friends, everyone of them failing to remove the piece of plastic.

"Fuck this, I'll blow it to pieces!" Katsuki shouted, explosions going off in his hands.  
"Kacchan, no!" Izuku shrieked as they all reached out for the apple.

The treat was plucked from the angry blond's grasp, a vicious slap to the back of his head jerked him forward.  
"You can't swear in front of children, Katsuki," Killua scolded as the blond bristled.

"Don't you have any scissors in here?" Gon asked, glancing around the room as Killua attempted to remove the plastic, Eri staring hopefully up at him.  
"No?" Mirio answered.

Gon frowned at this. "Doesn't she ever cut anything out? Like pictures or shapes or something?" Gon questioned.  
Mirio shook his head, a look on his face ad if he hadn't realised this was something Eri had to learn to do.

"Should I go find one? I'm sure there's one in the kitchen," Eijirou suggested.  
Killua waved him off. "Forget it, I have something better,"  
Eijirou opened his mouth to question what it was when Killua held out his right hand.

They watched in fascination as the omega's nails effortlessly turned into sharp claws. Killua carefully cut and removed the plastic from the candy apple, handing Eri's treat to her with a smile.

"Thank you!" Eri spoke with awe and sincerity.  
"How'd you do that? Is that your ability?" Katsuki questioned, trying very hard not to swear.

"No? This isn't my ability, this is just...a result of my family's training," Killua explained hesitantly, unaware that the four teens vaguely knew what his training entailed.

Katsuki scowled darkly at the floor as Izuku tensed. Shoto's face went blank and guarded as Eijirou smiled sadly at Killua. The omega raised one eyebrow at their reactions.

"So what is your ability then?" Mirio asked, glancing behind him at Tamaki who stood against the wall, back facing everyone as he trembled.  
Killua shrugged. "Electricity," he replied.

"Just like Denki," Eijirou said with a smile.  
Killua nodded.  
"Do you have the same shitty control as he does? Do you also go dumb and blubber if you overuse it?" Katsuki questioned.

Killua blinked in surprise. "No? I have pretty good control over it," he replied.  
"What about your ability?" Mirio asked as he turned to Gon, curiosity shining in his eyes.

Gon scratched the back of his head. "Ja-Janken," he answered.  
Killua slapped his hand to his forehead as everyone made confused noises.

"Is that the name of your ability?" Shoto asked.  
"Right! I, uhm, Killua." Gon turned to his mate for help.  
Killua sighed. "He has the ability to mould energy into three different types of 'shapes' basically, which is why it's called Ja-Janken,"

"Rock, the energy forms around his fist and strengthens his punches. Paper, energy forms in his palm which he can shoot at any target, that usually results in a," Killua trailed off, waving his hand around in circles as he searched for the right words. "Sort of explosion type reaction," he stated, frowning at his choice of words.

"Anyway, scissors, the energy forms into a blade form that can cut through almost anything," he finished.  
Gon smiled brightly. "Thank you, Killua!"

"That's a very interesting ability," Mirio stated with a smile.  
"Yeah, but it's not as amazing as Killua's!" Gon boosted, grinning as his mate started to blush lightly.  
"This is embarrassing," Killua muttered as everyone’s gazes shifted to him.

Eri tugged gently on Killua's hand, gaining his attention.  
"Can we watch something?" She asked once her eyes connected with Killua's.  
The omega smiled softly down at the little girl. "Of course, what do you want to watch?" Killua asked as Eri grasped his hand and lead him out of the room.

Aizawa watched them go, knowing he didn't have to worry as Izuku and his mates followed after. He didn't completely trust Killua with Eri; not because he wasn't trustworthy, but more of the fact that he didn't know the omega and how well he could handle an eight year old.

Plus, there's the added fact that Eri's quirk could act up again, and he needed to be there in order to stop it. Aizawa sighed, taking care of children full time was very tiring and stressful.

Aizawa raised his eyes, connecting with Gon's golden brown, but, there seemed to be something a little, off about them; like they were darker, secretive, as if he knew what Aizawa was thinking but taking it entirely the wrong way.

The longer he stared into those eyes, the more nervous Aizawa got, until he felt the need to leave the room entirely. He'll just go to the common room and see what those kids were up to.

He suddenly felt as if he were being stalked, like prey with a vicious hunter on his tail, ready to pounce at any second. Aizawa reached the elevator, forcing his body to remain calm as he sensed Gon right behind him.

Something clearly wasn't quite right with this man, and he had the feeling he needed to get to the room the silver haired omega was in as soon as possible. The two entered the elevator, Aizawa keeping a close eye on the male next to him.

He hurried out of the elevator once it dinged open. Mirio raised his head to look at him from the sofa, face showing his alarm as Aizawa rushed into the room. The older male never rushed like that.

"Hey," Aizawa called, gaining everyone's attention. "There's something wrong with him," he stated, pointing a thumb behind him.

Killua raised a brow, leaning back to see passed Aizawa, eyes growing concerned as Gon hovered by the elevator, a dark look on his face. One like he had worn when he faced Pitou; like he had completely lost himself.

Killua frowned, biting his lip as he stood up from the sofa. The omega walked to Aizawa, keeping a close eye on Gon; his mate looked just about ready to lunge forward and tear someone's throat out.

"Is there an empty room I can take him to?" Killua asked, noting the strange look Aizawa gave him for that question. "When he gets like this, there's really no telling what he could do. I don't want the kids to see, in case it gets violent," he explained.

Aizawa observed him, before he nodded. "Top floor, first door to the right," he stated.  
"Thank you," Killua spoke, taking a deep breath, turning to look back at the kids.

Every single one of them was watching Gon wearily, except Eri, she just looked scared.  
"I'll be back," he stated with a reassuring smile.

He stepped forward, and suddenly he appeared behind Gon in the elevator, flaring his aura a bit to gain the large male's attention.  
"Come here, Gon," he called, gesturing his mate towards him.

Gon followed him into the elevator, the doors sliding shit behind him, obscuring the children's sight of what might happen. This was had started happening to Gon after Killua got kidnapped and was nearly raped.

He would lose himself to dark thoughts and sometimes he lashed out violently. Mostly, though, he just needed Killua in his arms for a while, breathe in his scent and assure himself that Killua was okay. This, more often than not, lead to them fucking on the nearest available surface.

Gon tended to get rough with him, though. Killua grunted as his back was slammed into the wall, soft lips connecting with his in a rough, almost painful kiss.

Killua moaned into the kiss, gripping the back of Gon's hair and tugging harshly. Gon's hands trailed up his sides, and oh how glad Killua was that that woman had healed his ribs, otherwise this would have been a painful experience.

Killua forced Gon back as the elevator dinged open, dragging the alpha after him as he threw open the door. There seemed to be a few cleaning supplies in here, an old desk sitting in the corner.

Gon slammed the door shut, pushing the omega against it roughly as he started kissing him again. Killua kissed back eagerly, opening his mouth as Gon tried to force his tongue in-between his lips.

Killua groaned into Gon's mouth as the alpha rutted his hips against the omega's, his cock already half hard from how rough his mate was being with him.

Gon trailed his hands up Killua's sides, raking his nails against pale skin before forcing his hoodie and two shirts up over his head and off of his body in one, swift movement.

Killua was glad this was a supply closet for cleaning products, it would hide the scent of sex on them. A high pitched whine left his throat as Gon forced his left hand into the back of Killua's pants, circling a finger around his entrance before pushing it in.

Killua panted as his legs shook, slick collecting around Gon's finger, dripping onto his palm as he fucked Killua with a single finger. Gon used his right hand to play with Killua's chest, rolling and pinching his nipples in his fingers.

Gon bit down hard on his bond mark, and Killua threw his head back with a shout as his prostate was hit at the exact same time. "Ah, fuck! Gon!"

Gon worked in another finger as his right hand moved to undo the belt, button and zipper of Killua's jeans, the omega sighing in relief as his erection was freed from it's confines.

Pale hands slid up under Gon's hoodie and shirt, fingers trailing up and down his sculpted chest and abdomen. Killua moaned into Gon's mouth as they started kissing again, and Killua really wanted to move to the desk.

Gon pulled his fingers out of Killua, swallowing the whined protest. The omega started undoing Gon's jeans as his own was forced down his legs, underwear following soon after.

Killua took a moment to take off Gon's hoodie and shirt, pulling him back into a passionate kiss as the alpha gathered slick on his hand, spreading the lubricant on himself, groaning softly at the heavenly friction.

Killua felt Gon push and grab at him, pulling away from the kiss, a breathy moan slipping passed his lips as Gon started to kiss down his jaw and neck to his bond mark.  
"Gon, wait, let's-" his protest got cut off with a gasp as Gon grabbed the back of his thighs, pulling his body up, supported against the wooden door as Gon took most of his weight.

Killua wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck, breathing deeply, knowing what was about to come. Gon's cock was huge, really. He was long and thick, and oh, did he always fill Killua to the brim.

Killua wrapped his legs around Gon's waist, grunting in discomfort at the uncomfortable position, though he knew from experience; this is also the best position if he wanted Gon as deeply as he could go.

"Killua," Gon muttered, lips moving and brushing against his bond mark.  
Killua panted, squeezing Gon with his legs to let him know he was okay.  
"Keep going," he panted.

Gon moved even closer, pressing their chests together so he could better reach Killua's hole. The omega sucked in a breath, forcing his body to relax as the head of Gon's cock pushed into him.

Gon pushed in slowly but steadily, not pausing to give Killua a moment to adjust. Killua bit his lower lip as he whined, head tilting back as his toes curled and his legs squeezed his mate's waist.

They moaned together as Gon sheathed himself entirely, taking a moment for them to just breathe and adjust to the tightness and fullness.

Killua closed his eyes, head resting against the door as he just breathed, adjusting to Gon's size.  
"Move, please," he pleaded after a small while.

Gon grunted as he pulled out, slowly pushing back in. Killua whined softly, squeezing his legs to encourage Gon to go faster. Gon started to pick up the pace, steadily thrusting in and out of Killua, grunting into the omega's neck, nipping at Killua's bond mark.

Killua moaned lowly, one hand gripping the back of Gon's neck, the other pressing nails into the alpha's shoulder.  
"P-please, faster-Ah! Gon!" Killua moaned, biting at his lower lip.

Gon picked up the pace, pausing momentarily to adjust his position and change his angle. Killua whined as the next thrust just missed his prostate.  
"To the left, Gon, ah!" Killua gasped as Gon brushed against his prostate.

Gon pulled back with a growl of frustration, gripping the backs of Killua's pale thighs, pulling them away from the door. The omega shivered as his back made contact with the cold surface of the desk.

Gon took Killua's left leg, guiding it up to hook over his shoulder, his right leg spread open as Gon gripped his pale thigh tightly, bruises already forming there. Killua gripped the edge of the desk tightly, fingers curling around the old wood.

Gon pulled out and thrust back in, Killua moaning softly. Grunting, Gon pulled out and slammed back in at a new angle. Gon thrust in and out for a few moments, desperately searching for Killua's sweet spot.

"AH, FUCK, YES! GON!" Killua shouted, head tilted back as he started to moan shamelessly as Gon picked up his speed, repeatedly slamming into Killua's prostate.

Killua's fingers tightened their hold as the desk wobbled slightly at the rough pace, scraping against the floor with each of Gon's powerful thrusts.  
"Yes, yes, yes, Gon, right there! Don't stop!" Killua pleaded, letting out a sound that was damn near sinful.

Gon groaned, drinking in the sound and sight of Killua. Eyes clenched shut tightly, face and neck tinted a light red, teeth sinking into his pink lower lip.

Gon licked his lips at the sight, slowing his pace significantly as he leant forward to kiss Killua's lips. He tasted so sweet, like hot chocolate and something else.

The omega whined into his mouth, one hand grabbing at Gon's hips, nails cutting into tan skin. Gon pulled back with a gasp and nip to Killua's collarbone, pulling back and slamming in powerfully.

Killua's moans gained volume, begging and pleading for Gon to go faster, harder, deeper until his voice broke every now and then, his throat starting to burn, but he couldn't keep quiet.

Killua whimpered as Gon slowed his pace again, each thrust going deep, but it was too slow.  
"Gon, please!" He whined. "I, I need to-" he cut off with a moan, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull.

Gon had picked the pace again, not nearly as fast as before, but with every thrust, he went as deep as he possibly could.  
"You need what, Killua?" Gon asked, groaning as he felt his release nearing.

"I-I need to-need to cum," Killua stuttered and moaned. "Please, please, please, let me-oh!" He pleaded repeatedly.  
"Killua, look at me," Gon ordered, voice deep with lust and want.

Killua whined, opening his eyes and staring into Gon's eyes, dark with lust. The alpha pushed his leg off of his shoulder, gripping the backs of Killua's knees and pulling him closer to the edge of the desk.

Killua gripped the back of his mate's neck and pulled himself up into an uncomfortable sitting position, slotting their mouths together as Gon started to thrust in earnest.

The two pulled apart, pressing their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes.  
"Oh, Gon, I-AH!-I'm s-so close," Killua moaned against Gon's lips.

Gon growled deep in his chest, groaning as Killua tightened around him. He nipped at Killua's lower lip, his knot starting to swell and catch on Killua's rim.

"Killua," Gon called to gain his omega's attention. "Cum for me, Killua," he ordered.  
The omega moaned loudly, head tilting back and exposing his throat as his eyes rolled into his skull as his orgasm washed over him.

Gon grunted as Killua clenched impossibly tight around him, managing only a few more stuttering thrusts before he came, buried deep inside his omega as his knot popped, not swollen too much; it would only take a few minutes to go down.

Gon panted into Killua pale neck, finally feeling more calm, their chests heaving as they caught their breaths. Gon pulled away from Killua's neck, nosing his cheek.

Killua hummed tiredly, turning his head to slot their lips together in a loving kiss. Killua tasted like hot chocolate and something sweet--really sweet--as sweet as a candy apple.


	28. Every Single Part, Is Who You're Meant To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank KillugonsUchiha for giving me this wonderful idea for this chapter, thank you so much!♡
> 
> This chapter has a lot of fluff and family moments.
> 
> Enjoy!♡

Izuku sat beside Eri, leg bouncing up and down as his thoughts whirled around in concern. Eri was talking animatedly with Shoto about whatever it was that they were watching--Izuku wasn't sure what it was.

Eijirou placed his warm hand on his thigh, forcing his leg to still and bringing him back to himself. Eijirou stared at him in concern as Katsuki gazed at the elevator, a deep frown set on his brows.

"You should go check on them, Midoriya," Aizawa stated from where he was leaning against the wall, eyes closed. "If they're fighting and it turns violent, your scent will calm them down, seeing as you're their child and everything,"

Izuku bit his lower lip, hesitating.  
"I'll come with you," Katsuki stated gruffly, standing up from his seat on Eijirou's other side, looking expectantly at Izuku.

"Right, yeah, okay," Izuku muttered as he stood up, Eijirou's hand slipping from his thigh. "We'll be back soon," he stated.

Katsuki was already standing in the elevator, one hand holding the doors open for him. Izuku smiled as he jogged into the lift, letting Katsuki push the button for the top floor.

He was worried. Gon had looked like he wasn't entirely there, like he didn't recognize anyone. Izuku doesn't think he'll ever forget that dark look on his father's face; it had been really frightening.

The elevator doors dinged open and the two stepped out. They couldn't immediately hear any commotion, like things breaking or shouting voices; it was impossible to fight silently, verbally or physically.

They made it to the door, glancing at one another until a faint smell reached them. Kacchan seemed to realise instantly what it was, his face turning bright red.

"We should leave," the blond stated gruffly, keeping his voice low.  
Izuku looked at him questioningly. "What? But why-?"  
"AH, FUCK, YES! GON!" Killua's pleasured shout cut him off.

Izuku's body froze for a second as another stream of muffled moans travelled through the wooden door.  
"They're fucking," Katsuki hissed in embarrassment as he gripped Izuku's wrist and dragged his mate out of the hall and back into the elevator, pressing the button to close the door.

Izuku felt like his face was on fire, that wasn't exactly something he wanted to hear his parents doing. The two stood silently in the elevator for a few minutes, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Oh my god," Izuku groaned mournfully into his hands, shaking his head.  
"Let's just tell everyone else they were fucking talking and we didn't want to fucking disturb them or something," Katsuki offered.

Izuku peaked at his mate through his fingers, noting the pretty blush on Kacchan's cheeks, it was always so endearing to see the angry alpha blush.

"Right, yeah, let's do that," Izuku agreed, nodding as he dropped his hands.   
Katsuki sighed, leaning his head back against the wall of the elevator. "Something must have happened, though," he muttered.

Izuku made a curious noise.  
Katsuki stared into his eyes, head still tilted back. "They don't seem like the type that would just go around, fucking wherever they could find some semblance of privacy, especially not so soon after finally reuniting with their kid and meeting new people," Katsuki stated, lowering his head to better look at Izuku.

Izuku nodded thoughtfully. "You're right. They both like to act shameless, but they're both pretty shy at times," Izuku mumbled, squinting at the carpeted floor.

"Fuck it, just ask them later," Katsuki stated as he pressed the button for the ground floor.  
"W-what?! I can't just ask them something like that, Kacchan!" Izuku stammered, blushing.

The doors opened and they stepped out.  
"Why the fuck not? If Killua can shamelessly talk about your sex life, then you can about his," Katsuki stated.

Izuku flailed as they walked. "I barely even know them!" He pointed out, and suddenly, he felt very upset as he came to a stop, right in the middle of the elevator and sofas where everyone was sitting. Kacchan stopped a few paces in front of him, turning to look at him.

With everything that's been going on, Izuku hadn't even had a moment to really bond with his parents.  
He suddenly felt empty.  
"They're fucking talking or whatever!" Katsuki shouted at Eijirou, who had asked where the two adults were.

Kacchan turned to him again, a frown on his brow as he walked to Izuku, cupping his cheeks, red eyes trying to find and connect with Izuku's pretty green one's.

"Listen, just fucking ask them to spend time together, they'll understand. Fuck, their instincts are probably screaming at them to be as close to you as they can; they probably just don't want to overwhelm you," Katsuki stated, voice gruff as he kept it low so no one could overhear.

"Can I really just ask them that? Would they even want to-"  
"Of fucking course they'll want to! They came back for you, didn't they? I doubt they'd come all the way here just to fucking tell you they're fine and then fuck off. They want to spend time with and get to know you," Katsuki stated firmly, finally finding Izuku's eyes.

The shorter alpha nodded and smiled timidly. "Okay. I'll, I'll think of something!"   
Katsuki smirked and pulled away.  
Izuku started to mumble to himself as he thought about how to bring the topic up to his parents, when suddenly, fingers dug into his waist and wiggled.

Izuku let out a surprised screech, jumping as he started to laugh loudly; he was very ticklish. Katsuki grinned as he watched Killua attack Izuku with tickles, a happy smile on the omega's face.

Izuku managed to pull away and turn to look at his attacker, face red from laughter.   
"Mom!" Izuku whined as Killua grinned catlike.

Izuku found it a little hard to meet Killua's eyes, blushing in embarrassment. Killua frowned at this, his happy mood deflating a bit.  
Gon had moved to apologize very sincerely to Aizawa for nearly attacking him.

The tired male looked a bit uncomfortable at this, but assured the taller that it was fine. Izuku moved to flop back down next to Eijirou, eyes following as Killua sat back down next to Eri.

He didn't show any signs of discomfort, though he did seem a little...sad. The omega was barely paying attention to what Eri was saying to him, too deep in his thoughts to really notice the young girl talking with him.

Izuku frowned, scolding himself internally for upsetting his mother. He'd looked so happy when he was tickling Izuku, but now…  
Katsuki sighed heavily, watching the small family drift even further apart.

Gon was grinning, trying to act as though everything was fine, but Katsuki could see the concern and lingering darkness in his golden eyes. Killua sat beside his mate and Eri, gaze saddened as he stared at the floor.

And Izuku was sitting there in between himself and Ei, deep in though as he quietly muttered to himself. The three just didn't know how to act around each other, torn between wanting to be close and bond as a family; and not wanting to be too overwhelming.

This was new territory and they were treading lightly. Too lightly. Katsuki got up, muttering a half-hearted excuse as he left the room and building, digging out his phone from his pants pocket.

Since it seemed like none of them were going to do anything about this problem, Katsuki supposes he would have to do something about it, but he couldn't do it alone. He'd need some help and Inko was just the right person for the job.

 

* * *

 

 

The group left around dinner time, leaving with a promise to come visit again soon; Eri had seemed a little disheartened, but brightened when Izuku promised to bring her more candy apples.

The walk back to the apartment was relatively quiet, until Katsuki decided to break it.  
"We should leave for the night," he stated, coming to a stop once Izuku's apartment building came into view.

Izuku turned to look curiously as him. "Don't you guys want to stay for dinner?" He asked.  
Katsuki shook his head, pointing behind Izuku and towards his parents.

They were standing a few feet away, talking quietly; they both seemed a bit depressed.  
"Spend the night with your family, Izuku," Katsuki ordered.

Izuku smiled sadly and nodded, tilting his head back as Katsuki stepped into his personal space to kiss him goodbye. The shorter alpha hummed as he received kisses from both his beta and omega, too.

"Hey, you fuckers!" Katsuki called to the two adults.  
Izuku blushed a bit at that.  
"We're going now," the blond alpha stated as he walked towards the two.

Katsuki accepted a hug from Killua as the omega said goodbye, growling as Gon ruffled his hair and gave him a hug, too. The other two received the same treatment, Katsuki winking at Izuku as they walked away, waving

Izuku blinked; that had been really attractive if he were honest. The three continued the walk back home in silence.  
"We're home!" Izuku called as they entered the apartment, shutting the door behind them.

Killua yawned as he stretched his arms above his head.  
"Welcome home, boys!" Inko greeted as she walked to the front door.   
Gon made a curious noise. "Are you going somewhere, Aunt Inko?"

Inko shook her head. "No--well yes--but the three of you are!"   
Inko held out a picnic basket with a blanket folded on top, gently handing it over to Gon.

"The three of you haven't had the time to get to know each other, so Katsuki and I came up with this idea," Inko explained with a smile. "Izuku, you know the park you and Katsuki used to play in?" She asked.

Izuku thought for a moment before he nodded; he could remember the place. "The sky is very clear at night and you can see the stars quite nicely. It's nothing like Whale Island, but it's still lovely," she states with a fond smile.

"But what are you going to do, mom?" Izuku asked, staring worriedly at the woman.  
Inko laughed and waved a hand. "Don't worry, Katsuki invited me over for dinner!" She announces.

Izuku pouted. "Your having Kacchan's food?"  
Inko nodded with a smug gleam in her eye; no one made food as good as Katsuki.  
"Alright, now, off you go!" Inko ushered them out of the house, waving at them.

Izuku felt grateful as he lead his parents toward the park, walking in between them, arms brushing as they huddled closer for warmth. He'd need to thank Kacchan and Inko for this.

The park was empty by the time they got there, spreading the blanket open in the middle of the park.  
"This reminds me of that time on Whale Island," Killua stated as he sat back, leaning on his hands as he gazed up at the setting sun.

Gon laughed softly, laying on his back, arms crossed behind his head. "Do you mean when we promised to always be together? You need to be a bit more specific, Killua, there were a lot of times on Whale Island," Gon said with a smile.

Killua stuck his tongue out at Gon, Izuku chuckling softly at their antics as the two started to argue.  
"How did you like Whale Island, Izuku?" Gon asked after a small while.

"It's really beautiful there, but a bit too...nature-y for me," Izuku replied.  
Gon started to laugh heartily at this.  
"I didn't think you'd grow up to be a nature child like me," he stated between laughter.

"That's because you grew up in nature," Killua pointed out as Gon sat up.  
"That's true!" Gon agreed.  
"Do you like living in the nature like that, mom?" Izuku asked curiously.

Killua always gained this sparkle in his eyes whenever Izuku called him mom.  
"Meh, I'm neutral, I don't mind it, but it's not like I absolutely love it, either," he stated with a shrug.

"How's Aunt Mito and Alluka?" Gon questioned eagerly.  
Killua looked at him equally as eager.  
Izuku smiled. "They're fine! Doing really well, they just miss you guys a lot,"

Killua smiled sadly at his lap. "I bet they are," he spoke softly before raising his head to look into Izuku's eyes. "Did you get to meet Nanika? She was really excited to see you,"

Izuku raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head curiously. "No? I only met Aunt Mito and Alluka,"  
Killua smiled wistfully up at the sky. "I'm not too surprised, she's very shy,"

"She's only shy to come out on her own when you're not there," Gon pointed out.  
"Come out? What do you mean?" Izuku questioned.

"Nanika lives inside of Alluka. I'm not sure what she is, but she's been living in Alluka ever since they were little, sort of like a split personality," Killua explained. "Nanika has the ability to grant a wish if three of her requests were granted first,"

Izuku nodded with interest, listening intently as Killua explained this to him and how exactly Nanika's ability worked. Killua hesitated a moment before he started to tell the story of how he rescued Alluka from the mansion and asked Nanika to heal Gon.

Izuku really wanted to ask about what happened back then, but refrained from doing so, not wanting to push the topic too much. Gon seemed to notice this, though. He tentatively started to talked about it.

Izuku remained quiet as Gon struggled to talk about this particular part of their past. It was clear he still felt extreme guilt over this, ashamed of how he lost control and hurt Killua. The omega sat tensely, desperately wanting to comfort Gon, but knew the alpha needed to get this off his chest.

Gon had been very apprehensive about telling Izuku about this, afraid his son would reject him once he heard what he'd done. Gon tended to think of himself as a sort of monster.

He was still plagued by dark thoughts, and he'd nearly lost it again when Kite died in the war, but Killua had pulled him back, and Gon's been overprotective of him ever since. That and what the King had nearly done to him. Killua still shudders just thinking about it, even now, six years later.

"I," Izuku started after Gon grew quiet, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I think people tend to do stupid things whenever someone they love gets hurt or killed. I think your reactions were normal and justified, dad, considering everything that happened. It's a lot of pressure to put on a fourteen year old, the two of you were only children, and to get thrown into a situation like that, willingly or not, is just too stressful,"

"Most people would have broken down a lot sooner and worse if they were in your place," Izuku explained, smiling gently at his parents.

Gon was still tense, though. "But-"  
Izuku cut him off. "I don't think you're a monster," he stated firmly. "You're...a hero; my dad and I, I love you,"

Gon let out a breath, body relaxing as he wiped tears from his cheeks. Killua smiled, he knew this was such a relief for Gon; and for him, too. There was always that lingering fear that their son might reject them once he finds out about their pasts, but that fear was squashed, now.

"Everything about you, your scars, your past, everything single part, is who you're meant to be and I accept and love that," Izuku uttered, smiling brightly as tears started to well in both older male's eyes. "The two of you are my parents, you made me and brought me into this world!"

"And even though you guys are a bit crazy and quirky, I wouldn't want you to be any other way. I accept you guys for who you are as Gon and Killua, mom and dad, ex-assassin and monster," Izuku finished.

Killua whimpered; he had hoped Izuku wouldn't find out about his past, but he supposes it was naive of him to think his son wouldn't find out about it somewhere.

Izuku smiled softly, moving to sit on his knees and pull both his parents into a warm, comforting hug.   
"How did you find out?" Killua whispered into his shoulder.

Izuku chewed on his lower lip as they pulled back, wiping away tears from red stained cheeks.  
"Hisoka kind of dropped the ball after he lied to us on where we needed to go next. If it weren't for Bisky, I probably wouldn't have met up with Cheadle," Izuku explained.

Gon sighed harshly. "Should have known that guy wouldn't keep something like that to himself,"   
"Where'd he tell you to go?" Killua asked curiously.

Izuku bit his lip again, considering. He wasn't a very good liar and Killua had the ability to see right through lies, so trying to lie to his mother was probably a bad idea. Was it a superpower all mom's had, to be able to tell when their children lied to them?

"He told us to...go to the Zoldyck Mansion," Izuku uttered nervously.   
Killua tensed visibly at this, eyes roaming over his face. "You didn't go, did you?" He asked softly.

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck. "Well," he trailed off.  
A tense silence followed as Killua stared at him in utter disbelief.  
"Are you kidding?" Killua questioned.

Izuku shook his head, chewing the inside of his cheek.  
"Why the fuck would you go there if you know what they are?!" Killua shouted.

Izuku jumped a bit at the sudden raise in volume.  
"They didn't do anything to you, did they?" Gon asked in concern.  
Killua was bristling, anger boiling.

Izuku hesitated. "Define ‘do something’,"  
"Oh my god!" Killua was suddenly gripping his cheeks, tilting his head this way and that as he stared intensely at him. "Was Illumi there?! Did he touch you?!" He demanded.

"Well, I mean he did grab my throat when-"  
There was pure murder in Killua's eyes at that statement, and Izuku kind of felt like he wanted to just run the fuck away.

It wasn't directed at him, but the overwhelming bloodlust that swept over them was suffocating.  
"I'll fucking kill him," Killua hissed, his grip on Izuku's face tightening, bordering on painful.

"Killua!" Gon barked in his alpha voice, causing the omega to jump and come back to himself. "You'll scare him," he added gently.

Killua blinked, and suddenly the bloodlust receded as the omega realised what he was doing, silvery blue eyes flittering over Izuku's face.

Killua let out a shuddering breath, there was a small hint of fear in Izuku's emerald eyes. "Oh, Izuku sweetie, I-I'm sorry, I just-" Killua cut off, pulling Izuku into a tight hug.

"Illumi just puts me so on edge," he explained, voice soft as he tried to purr comfortingly.  
He was failing a bit, body far too tense, his purr came out broken and a little stressed.

Izuku wrapped his arms around his mother's waist, breathing in his comforting scent, tinged with worry, stress and fear.  
"It's okay, mom," Izuku reassured. "I don't blame you, Illumi is a bit of a...creep. I don't know who's worse, him or Hisoka,"

Killua snorted and started to snicker into his shoulder.  
"That's true, those two were made for each other," Killua replied, his purr finally coming out as intended.

Izuku loved his mother's hugs, he never wanted him to pull away. It was comforting and warm, so reassuring and safe. Killua did pull away eventually, though, and Izuku had to suppress a whine at the loss of contact.

They had sixteen year's worth of hugs to make up for. Conversation flowed naturally after that as the sun finally set and the stars started to shine. They weren't quite as bright or plenty in quantity as they were on Whale Island, but they were still beautiful.

Izuku told his parents all about the parts of his life they had missed. Talking about how his dream had always been to be a great hero like All Might, how he admired the man for always being able to smile.

He told them about how crushing it was when he found out that he didn't have a quirk, how it felt like his hopes and dreams were crushed. He spoke of how mean Kacchan was to him once the blond's quirk manifested, how he was bullied by him for years.

His smile turned bright and happy as he spoke of how he met All Might and how the hero gave him his quirk. They laughed together at the stories of all the shenanigans he got up to with his friends once he got into UA.

He decided not to tell them about Shoto's past, he knew his omega would tell them in his own time. He told them all about the League, the Nomu and All For One.

He didn't hesitate even a second in telling them about One For All, it felt so natural to share all these things with them, and they sat, listening attentively.

They sat there under the stars just talking for hours, sharing stories and parts of their past. There was still a lot they needed to talk about, but they left the serious conversations for another time.

Killua even explained to Izuku--after finding out that he had heard them fucking in the supply room--what had happened and why Gon tended to get like that. It was a little uncomfortable for him to hear that whenever his father gets like that, they'd most likely end up having sex again-but it was natural. How else did they bring him into the world? Hell, he even had sex with his own mates, it should not be so awkward for him to hear this.

He didn't know why his mother was able to talk so openly about sex--even Gon had started to blush after a while--but get embarrassed whenever someone complimented him.

Izuku just chalked it up to one of Killua's quirks. It was well into the late hours of the night when Izuku fell asleep with his head on Killua's lap, lulled into dreamland by the sound of his mother's purring and Gon's voice as he talked with Killua about something, pale fingers brushing through Izuku's hair.

After a while of just watching their child sleep and basking in this feeling of content, they packed up their things once it started getting too cold. Gon picked Izuku up effortlessly and tenderly, carrying him home.

They entered the apartment quietly, Killua taking off Izuku's shoes by the door. Entering the teen's room, Killua pulled back the comforter and blankets, allowing Gon to gently put Izuku into the bed, planting a kiss on his forehead as he pulled back.

Killua tucked Izuku in, brushing away his hair from his forehead, kissing a freckled cheek. Izuku slept through all this, feeling warm, comfortable and safe.


	29. I Hope That You Never Give Up On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one is just a glance into Gon and Killua's relationship.

_Living without Killua for two years, was by far one of the hardest things Gon has ever had to do. Everyday, whenever something interesting would happen, or he thought of something he wanted to say, or saw something he thought the other might like, he would turn to his side to point it out, to say whatever it was he wanted to; only to find no one by his side._

_And like a slap to the face, he would realize that, oh, Killua isn't here; and his heart would sink as heartache settled in. He hated it._

_It wasn't as though he and Killua stopped talking completely, they wrote, texted, emailed or called whenever they had the chance, but it just wasn't the same. Killua didn't have enough time for all the things Gon wanted to tell him._

_The first two months were hard, but not so much that they were as unbearable as they started to get seven months in. He spent a few days with Ging, went on a few hunts with Kite; and eventually returned home._

_Gon absolutely refused to tell Aunt Mito and Grandma Abe why Killua wasn't with him, nor did he tell them about his nen. Gon realised, realistically, that he should be able to relearn his nen, but it didn't feel right; not yet._

_So he spent most of his time doing schoolwork, chores and fishing or just generally spending his free time outside. His exploring helped him come across a nice clearing, and deep down he knew; it was time to relearn his nen._

_He spent every free moment he had to relearn nen, it was frustrating, and more often than not he would give up for the day with a frustrated scream at the sky._

_Eventually though, his nen came back to him. And time went on, too. By the time he and Killua were seven months apart, Gon grew frustrated and angry. He had this deep, carnal urge to have his best friend by his side._

_Gon was selfish, everyone who knew him knew this, and yet, he couldn't find it in himself to ask Killua to come back to him. He wasn't sure if it was because of how happy his friend sounded the rare few times they could call each other, or the many pictures he received via email of Killua and Alluka._

_It was when he turned fifteen that that urge grew stronger. He spent his birthday with Aunt Mito and Grandma Abe, but he felt incomplete, until he received a call from Killua._

_They talked for hours on end, and Gon had cherished it greatly, a warm feeling blooming in his chest at hearing his best friend's voice._

_He grew agitated once Killua had to hang up, but refused to let his friend know. Killua was happy right now, out there traveling the world with Alluka._

_A new, ugly feeling rose in him at merely thinking the girl's name. It took him a while to identify it as jealousy, and he felt disgusted with himself for feeling like that._

_It was his own fault, after all, that he and Killua aren't traveling the world together. A year apart and Aunt Mito finally told him he had presented as alpha; and at first Gon was confused._

_It took him a long time to accept this, but he mostly ignored it. Gon noticed how much he was growing, his appetite increasing, and his foul moods growing worse._

_He spent even more time outside, choosing to give up on studying altogether as he grew frustrated far too quickly for it. He had even snapped at Aunt Mito once when she pestered him about it. He hadn't come home for the better part of a week and she never tried to get him to study again._

_Gon noticed that once he presented alpha, his nen training went a lot smoother than it did before. He grew powerful, until his strength far exceeded what it was during the Chimera Ant war._

_His goal was to get as strong as he was when he fought and killed Pitou. He didn't really have a reason why, just the urge to do it, and so he trained hard._

_It was a few months after that when he first started to dream about Killua, each and every time he would wake up half hard. He knew what this was, he had had that long and awkward talk with Aunt Mito years ago now, but still, he didn't expected this._

_He couldn't find his best friend attractive, could he? Gon would take a cold shower every morning, willing his erection away. He couldn't feel that way about Killua; it just didn't make sense to him._

_And yet he still continued to dream, and wake up aroused. He started taking his sexual frustration out in the form of violence, large rocks and boulders often on the receiving end of his outbursts._

_Mito was concerned about him, constantly going to his clearing where he trained and witnessed his violent outbursts more than once. She made sure not to let him see her, lest she want him snapping at her again._

_Gon stayed out in the woods day and night, he rarely went home anymore. He only went back to the house to check his mail and e-mail, not wanting to miss anything from Killua._

_Killua never asked him what he had presented as, and never told either, so Gon never bothered asking. The alpha side of him telling him that Killua was an omega, and soon his wet dreams got more and more vivid._

_More than once Gon ended giving in to his urges, tugging himself free from his pants, stroking himself quickly with lewd mental images of his best friend._

_He would always sigh in disgust with himself once he came, wallowing in self-hatred. It felt sinful, wrong, to have these types of thoughts and dreams of Killua._

_He spent a lot of time just thinking about this. He wasn't sure if it was wrong for one man to love another man. Did it feel so wrong to him because Killua was a man?_

_This question plagued him, so much so that he left Whale Island entirely. He went to stay with his Aunt Inko for a small while, trying to get away from all the memories he shared with Killua on Whale Island._

_He spent most of his time in the guest room, thinking deeply about everything. What had happened with the Ants, separating from Killua and now these new feelings for his best friends._

_It was hard for him to just accept this romantic love he had for his best friend. He stayed with Aunt Inko for six months. In that time he would always go to the park early morning and train until the afternoon._

_It was on one of these training sessions that he saw two teenage boys standing underneath a tree, embracing as they kissed. He felt weird to watch them, but he felt such a strong and sudden envy towards them._

_His dreams turned from sexual to romantic after that, simple little things like him and Killua holding hands, sharing kisses or cuddling. One night, completely out of the blue, Killua called him._

_His best friend told him he just had the sudden urge to call Gon and hear his voice and that made Gon extremely happy. It was as he was listening to Killua talk about his latest adventures with Alluka that he realised he was in love with his best friend._

_Instead of that wrong feeling that had been plaguing him, it was replaced by a strong feeling of right. Gon finally accepted his feelings with open arms. He left a week later, a bright and happy person._

_It took him nearly a year and a half in total to finally accept his feelings. Once he did though, Gon's moods improved significantly and he was able to spend more time at home._

_It was two months before his sixteenth birthday that Grandma Abe passed away. She had passed suddenly in her sleep, a peaceful death, yet it caused all kinds of horrors for her family._

_Mito mourned as any other person would; she cried, sometimes even allowing herself to open a bottle of wine to drown out her sorrows. Gon, on the other hand, didn't deal with the loss at all._

_He had been doing so good, only to shut down again completely, receding into himself as he was plagued with memories of Kite's death._

_It took Mito about a month to notice something was wrong; Gon was missing from home most of the time. He didn't even come back home to get the mail and check to see if he'd heard anything from Killua._

_She decided to give him some more time, he needed to deal with this in his own way. Mito went to get the month old mail; saw Gon had a total of four letters from Killua._

_Mito bit her lip in concern, Killua must be so worried, it's not like Gon not to answer him as soon as he possibly could. Mito decided to read the most recent letter._

_She knew it was an invasion of privacy, but she had to read it and see for herself what Killua had wrote. The letter was pretty short, Killua expressing his concerns for his best friend._

_Mito found out that Gon never let Killua know that Grandma Abe had died and felt saddened by this. How long had Gon been in woods? How long had she not paid attention to her child's suffering and terrible way of mourning?_

_She continued to read the letter, eyes brightening as she read the statement that Killua and Alluka would come to Whale Island for Gon's sixteenth birthday._

_In the meantime, Mito tried to find Gon, and when she did, she attempted to bring him home, but he refused. She pleaded with him to at least come take a hot bath and eat dinner with her._

_Gon eventually agreed. Mito cooked up a storm that night, smiling sadly as she watched her son eat slowly. Gon was very far away._

_She managed to get him to stay at home that night, but he left again the next morning, before she could even tell him of Killua's plans to come visit._

_Mito left it be, it would be a surprise for Gon. The night before his birthday and Killua's arrival, Mito managed to drag Gon back home again, insisting he take a nice long, relaxing bath, he needed to shave, too._

_As predicted, he was gone the next morning. Mito left it be as she got ready to go and greet Killua at the port. She waited around fifteen minutes before she spotted his shock of white hair amidst the crowd._

_He seemed surprised to see her, but happy nonetheless. Mito felt tears in her eyes as she looked him over; he had grown up so much._  
_"Oh, my sweet boy," she whispered and pulled him into a tight hug._

_Killua hugged her back, eyes fluttering around apprehensively, trying to find a familiar head of spiky hair._  
_"It's been too long, look at how much you've grown!" Mito pulled back and held him an arms length away._

_Killua blushed lightly at the attention._  
_"I didn't change all that much," he muttered._  
_Mito smiled at him before her attention was grabbed by the small girl at Killua's side._

_"And who's this?" She asked curiously._  
_"This is my little sister, Alluka," Killua introduced._  
_Mito greeted Alluka with a bright smile and loving hug._

_"You must be tired from your trip, let's head back to the house and I'll make some tea," Mito stated as she started to walk._  
_Killua was burning to ask a very important question, but refrained for the time being._

_Mito lead them into the house, instructing them to sit in the sofa while she made tea. Alluka stared at everything in awe, whispering to Killua that she wouldn't mind to live in a place like this forever._

_Mito eventually returned with tea, sitting down and making small talk. Alluka mostly spoke to her about her adventures with her big brother._

_Killua mostly just stared at the door, a frown steadily growing on his brow the longer he waited._  
_"Where's Gon?" Killua asked, no longer able to stop himself._

_Mito smiled sadly at him then. "I don't know," she replied._  
_Killua's eyes widened as his eyebrow shot up. "What do you mean, you don't know?" He questioned._

_"Gon's been very distant ever since he came back. He'd been getting a bit better but," she trailed off, breathing deeply to try and pull herself together._

_Still, a few tears managed to slip down her cheeks. "Two months ago, Grandma Abe passed away," she explained._  
_Killua's expression grew into one of dread, paling unnaturally. "Is he still on the island?" He asked softly, shakily._

_Mito nodded as she wiped her tears away. "He should be. I saw him this morning,"_  
_Killua stood up quickly from his seat. "Is it okay if you could watch Alluka for a while?" He asked urgently._

_Mito nodded, watching as the teen ran out of the house, sprinting towards the woods. It took Killua thirty minutes of getting lost and nearly tripping over tree roots before he found his best friend on a familiar cliff._

_Gon was sitting leant against a tree, legs crossed with his hand in his lap, just staring into the distance. He had a completely blank look on his face, one that unnerved Killua._

_He hesitated a moment before he stepped out of the shadows of the woods and into the light of the sun. He was on the other side of the cliff--across from one another, their sides facing the actual cliff--slowly walking to his best friend._

_The fact that Gon hadn't noticed him, heard or smelled him yet was very alarming._  
_"Gon?" Killua called softly, still quite a good distance away._

_Gon's head shot towards him, eyes brightening slightly as he returned to himself._  
_Gon stared at him in disbelief for a moment. "Killua?" He asked, surprised._

_"You dummy, what are you doing? You should be spending your birthday with Mito," Killua spoke fondly, yet felt a bit nervous._  
_Gon just stared at him a while longer before he climbed to his feet._

_He had grown tall, taller than Killua, much to the younger's dismay. Gon stared at him again, seeming a bit indecisive._  
_"Are you really here, Killua?" Gon asked._

_The way he said that made him sound so small and broken. Killua nodded._  
_Gon looked like he really needed a hug right about now. The taller worked his mouth, torn between asking if he could come closer to his friend and just doing it._

_Killua decided to give in to his desires, taking off at a sprint towards Gon. He really wanted to be in Gon's arms._

_Gon seemed to read his intentions, bracing himself and opening his arms wide. When Killua reached him, he practically jumped into Gon's arms._

_Gon caught him effortlessly, strong arms wrapping tightly around Killua's back. Killua wrapped his legs around Gon's waist, arms over his shoulders, face buried into a tan neck, just breathing in Gon's scent._

_Gon did the same, nuzzling into his neck and inhaling, squeezing Killua as he did._  
_"I missed you," Gon whispered against pale skin, squeezing Killua again as the smaller shivered at the feeling of Gon's hot breath over his skin._

_"I missed you, too," Killua admitted._  
_He started nuzzling Gon, feeling a purr start to make it's way up his throat; he didn't even bother trying to supress it._

_Gon's alpha side felt immensely pleased, Killua has presented as an omega, and he had to supress the urge to growl at his best friend until he submitted; he didn't want to forcefully take his best friend and bond him._

_Gon's grip grew even tighter as he fought his instincts, settling instead on rumbling deep in his chest with Killua's purrs. His best friend tensed a moment before relaxing again._

_Gon wasn't sure how long they stood there hugging--Killua was clinging to him like a Koala--before he eventually sat back down on the ground, the omega settled on his lap._

_Killua eventually pulled back, but did not climb off of Gon's lap; they both seemed to need and want the comfort._  
_"How long are you staying?" Gon asked softly, gaze taking in Killua's features._

_Killua hadn't really changed all that much, he grew taller, cheeks losing a bit of fat; his hair had grown a bit, too, but other than that, nothing had actually changed physically about him._

_Killua bit his lower lip. "I don't know," he replied softly with a shrug._  
_Gon frowned at this, eyes trailing down to stare sadly down at Killua's thighs._

_Killua observed him, committing his features to memory. Gon had changed a bit, his eyes were still bright, jaw more prominent, his rounded cheeks had flattened quite a bit, but still looked squishy._

_Killua felt relieved, though. He had feared Gon would grow up to look as he did when he fought Pitou. What did bother Killua, though, was how depressed Gon seemed--and according to Mito--had been for a while now._

_Gon never sounded depressed when they talked, but he supposes he could have hidden this from Killua. It wasn't at all hard to lie in letters, texts and emails._

_"I'm sorry about Grandma Abe," Killua muttered quietly, silvery blue eyes never once leaving Gon's face._  
_Gon's expression went blank, his hands gripping Killua's thighs tightly; it was a bit painful._

_"Gon," Killua said sternly, gaining the alpha's attention._  
_Killua's gaze flittered across his face and Gon took a moment to appreciate how beautiful Killua was._

_"I," Gon started in a whisper; he had so many things to say to Killua, he had a hard time deciding what to tell him first. He can't hide his feelings forever and he really didn't want to anymore. It wasn't the right time to confess his love for Killua, though, but he could tell him other things. He needed to be more honest and open; he can't keep hiding things from Killua like he did a year and a half ago. He can't be selfish anymore. "I'm struggling to deal with her death," he admitted._

_Killua seemed a bit surprised at the admission, lips parting as his eyes widened. Gon lowered his gaze, finally loosening his grip on Killua's thighs, slowly rubbing his palms up and down._

_Killua luckily didn't seem to mind it as much, briefly watching the action wearily before he relaxed._  
_"I'll help you," Killua replied after a while._

_Gon's eyes shot up to lock with his friend's, surprise taking hold of his features._  
_Killua blushed lightly. "I know it might take a while and it couldn't hurt for us to stay here for a little while. Besides, Alluka really likes it here," he explained._

_Gon blinked, observing him. "What about Illumi?"_  
_Killua tensed. "I don't think he'd do anything. If it does happen, I'll have to fight him. Would you...help me, Gon?" Killua asked timidly._

_Gon stared at his best friend a little while longer before a bright grin stretched across his lips. "Of course, Killua!"_  
_Killua smiled back at him; he had missed Gon's bright smiles._

_Gon buried his face into Killua's chest, squeezing him softly. "You smell so good, Killua," he muttered, voice muffled._  
_Killua blushed, placing one hand on top of Gon's head, running his fingers through the coarse hair._

_"So do you," Killua admitted, chest starting to vibrate with a soft purr._  
_A startled breath left Killua's lips as Gon started to scent him, rubbing his wrists over Killua's body, nuzzling into his neck and breathing against pale skin._

_Killua hummed softly, enjoying the contact as his purring started to grow in volume. He briefly considered pushing Gon away, but he squashed that thought; he didn't want Gon to ever let go again._

_"I want to be selfish, Killua," Gon mumbled against Killua's neck, lips brushing against pale skin._  
_Killua's breath hitched._

_"But I promised myself I'd never be selfish again," Gon stated as he pulled back from Killua, a sad smile on his lips. "I can't ask you to stay, Killua,"_

_The omega's heart dropped, frowning._  
_"You can't stay here to help me,"_  
_Killua started to glare at Gon, forcing back the urge to cry as he stood up, climbing out of Gon's lap, ignoring the longing feeling of wanting to climb right back on. Above them, the set as stars started to light up the darkening sky._

_"You don't want me to stay?" Killua asked, glaring down at his friend as he tried to supress the anger._  
_Gon shook his head, standing up; he was about half a head taller than Killua and hadn't he been so angry, Killua might have marvelled a bit more at the sight._

_"I do, Killua, but-"_  
_"But nothing, Gon! If you don't want me to stay just say it, don't try beating around the bush," Killua interrupted, frowning._

_"I want you to stay!" Gon shouted, frustration clear on his features. "Bit I only want you to stay if it's what you want,"_  
_"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want it," Killua pointed out._

_Gon clenched his fists as he shook his head. "You have a tendency to do things other people want, mistaking it as something you want," he stated._  
_Killua hissed at him, body trembling with anger._

_Gon relaxed suddenly, sad smile slipping back onto his lips. "I want to be more considerate of your feelings, Killua," he explained softly._  
_Killua stilled, biting his lower lip as he watched Gon._

_"What I did, back then with Pitou-I wasn't considering how you would feel if I fought that thing alone. I dragged you into that war only to tell you that it doesn't concern you; I'm so sorry, Killua," Gon expressed._

_Killua felt his heart clench at the memory, but the sight of Gon--so sincere and genuinely apologetic--had his heart melt and warmth spreading through him._

_"Idiot, I already forgave you for that; you already apologised," Killua uttered with a soft smile._  
_Gon shook his head again. "That apology wasn't sincere enough; a hundred apologies shouldn't be enough, Killua,"_

_Gon bit his lower lip. "I don't deserve you," he voiced._  
_Killua stared at him, heart clenching again; he ignored the burn in his eyes._

_"So I'm trying not to be selfish anymore; I don't want to hurt you again. I need to change-"_  
_"I don't want you to change, Gon!" Killua shouted, cutting his best friend off._

_Gon looked up at Killua, and realised with a start that this is the first time he's seen his best friend cry. It was simultaneously the most beautiful and heart wrenching thing he'd ever seen._

_"Can't you see? You're not Gon-you're not my best friend if you aren't selfish! I, I don't want you to change and be someone you're not; I want you to stay the way you are," Killua expressed, tears slipping down his cheeks._

_"Killua," Gon uttered softly._  
_Killua bit his lower lip. "So just, please just stay the way you are. Bright, happy, honest, selfish and sincere. Please, please stay selfish, I need you to be selfish," he pleaded._

_Gon couldn't understand why Killua would want him to keep being selfish; it was such an unpleasant trait to have, but if it's what Killua wanted, then that's what he'd get._

_"Okay," Gon replied._  
_Killua looked up as Gon walked closer, placing his large hands on pale cheeks flushed red with emotion. Gon used his thumbs to wipe away Killua's tears, pressing their foreheads together._

_"I love Killua, and I want you to stay with me, forever," Gon stated, voice quiet._  
_Killua released a breath, a small smile slipping onto his lips as he pushed forward, pressing his face into Gon's chest; he was relieved._

_Gon smiled, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen, hugging him tightly._  
_"I hope you never give up on me, Killua," Gon muttered into the omega's shoulder._

_Killua's resulting chuckle was muffled by Gon's chest._  
_"I guess the same could be said to you, Gon. I hope you never give up on me, either,"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've noticed we're 11 chapters away from hitting the 40 chapter mark, which is where I had thought this fic would end. This isn't true, anymore.
> 
> When I look at how slowly the plot is moving forward and think of everything that still needs to happen, this fic is going to be a lot longer than just 40 chapters. I think it might be somewhere near 60 chapters instead, maybe a little less. I don't actually know, since the last time I guessed on this, I was completely wrong. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading guys!  
> Until next time! ♡


	30. You're Everything I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains GonKillu smutt!
> 
> Enjoy!♡

_Killua and Alluka stayed for about two months before Alluka asked Killua if they could stay there forever. Killua had been surprised, but had accepted quickly._

_The first few weeks of them staying in a single place for so long had him feeling rather anxious, but the longer they stayed and the longer everything was peaceful; Killua relaxed._

_Alluka had fallen in love with the tiny island and Aunt Mito. The two women were always around each other, practically joint at the hip. Alluka had said, as much as she loves her big brother, it was nice to have another girl to talk to._

_Killua shared the sentiment, really. Everyday was spent adventuring with Gon; up early in the morning, returning home late at night trying not to step on the squeaky floorboards and stifling their giggles._

_Killua was happy like this, everyday spent with Gon was nothing short of paradise. They celebrated Killua's sixteenth birthday with a massive chocolate cake that he ended up eating half of and presents._

_It was what Killua imagined regular families did, and he got drunk on the feeling. It was a bit hard at times, to try and ignore his instincts screaming at him to present himself to this powerful, unmated alpha._

_Alluka slept in Aunt Mito's room for a while, until the older woman decided to clear Grandma Abe's room for her. It was a tender day; the teens helping her do so._

_Gon had sort of gotten lost in his thoughts again and snuck out of the house that night. Killua had woken instantly, having been sleeping next to his friend, he felt the bed shift and grow cold with Gon's absence._

_Killua had waited a moment before following after Gon. His friend still had a hard time accepting the death of his grandma, choosing instead to ignore it, but they were making progress, really._

_Killua had stayed back and watched for a while as Gon sat on their cliff, staring up at the starry sky. Killua eventually joined him, sitting next to him, as close as possible to provide warmth and comfort._

_Gon's body relaxed the moment Killua settled beside him. The omega leant against him, head resting on Gon's shoulder. The alpha turned to wrap an arm around the smaller, nose burying into soft, white strands and inhaling._

_Killua nosed at Gon's neck, noting how much more physical they were now than they were when they first became friends._

_"Are you okay?" Killua asked softly._   
_He felt Gon nod. "I am now," he replied, squeezing Killua gently._   
_Killua smiled, nuzzling into Gon's neck as he wrapped both his arms around Gon's waist._

_Gon hugged Killua to his chest, strong arms wrapped over Killua's arms and around his waist, caging the omega in. Killua started to purr, eyelids drooping from the warmth and comfort Gon provided._

_Gon's fingers start to gently kneed Killua's sides and lower back, smiling softly into white strands as Killua's purrs gained volume. He absolutely loved to make his friend purr, the sound so pleasant; it stirred something in him._

_"I love you, Killua," Gon admitted softly, arms squeezing the omega tighter to himself, afraid his friend might want to run away from him._   
_Killua hummed sleepily, nosing at his neck and collarbone. "Love you, too,"_

_Gon smiled as he listened to his friend's breathing even out, falling asleep in Gon's arms. The alpha sat there for a while, just holding his best friend, until he stood up, gently picking up and carrying Killua home._

_Gon doubted Killua realised what type of love Gon meant as he continuously professed his love for the omega. Killua had only managed to blush the first few times before he started to say it back, still blushing; it was adorable._

_Gon marvelled at how easily Killua blushed and sometimes went out of his way to see how many times he could make the smaller blush in a day._

_Alluka had decorated her new room cutely and Gon could see Mito didn't regret giving the room to the young girl. She had once asked Killua if he would like his own room, too--she was sure they could get a few people willing to build in an extra room--but Killua was quick to reject the idea._

_He had plainly stated he wanted to continue to share a room with Gon under the pretence of not wanting to cause her too much trouble. Killua had blushed a bright red whilst he said this. They all knew this wasn't the real reason, but no one mentioned it._

_A few weeks after Killua's birthday, Palm came to visit. It was nice to see an old friend again, and Alluka had taken a liking to her, too. Palm told them that Kite was going on another hunt soon, and would like it if they could join._

_Killua was apprehensive, trying to reject the offer, but Gon accepted. Killua had looked appalled, glaring heatedly at Gon. The alpha had smiled at him and told him he didn't have to go, Gon could go on his own and then Killua wouldn't have to leave Alluka alone._

_Killua didn't like this idea, his scent easily giving away his dislike of this. His mood soured further at hearing the hunt could take about three weeks, if not more. A day without Gon was bad enough, but three weeks? Killua didn't want that; he didn't want to be separated from Gon for even an hour._

_Palm offered to use her ability on Alluka and check up on her occasionally during the hunt. Alluka had also pointed out that she could look after herself, she knew how to use nen now._

_Killua hesitated. Gon smiled at him then and told him he didn't have to go if he didn't want to; Gon would be okay without him. The thought of being without Gon for three weeks had his omega side whining in distress. He agreed to go._

_The hunt took around two and a half weeks. Killua was worried about Alluka, but Palm reassured him that everything was fine. He trusted Palm._

_It was nice to see Kite again and Ikalgo and Meleoron were there, too. It was fun overall and helped Killua realise Alluka would be okay without him._

_Gon had been really happy, spending time with his friends while also being on an adventure. Killua being there had only added to his happiness._

_Killua was relieved to come home and see everything was okay, knowing that he could leave the island again and not have to worry about Alluka's safety. Palm had even offered to watch over the girl again should Killua need to leave._

_Killua had taken her up on her offer almost instantly, mentioning that his heat would be in a few months; he couldn't stay on heat suppressants forever. Palm had assured him she would remember the date and watch over Alluka whilst he dealt with his heat._

_Killua started to consider asking Gon to spend his heat with him, blushing brightly whenever he thought of it. He tried pushing the idea away; he didn't want to ruin their friendship, but the thought wouldn't leave him be._

_Gon would understand, wouldn't he? It's not like he'd push Killua away over something like this. Killua's instincts were telling him, though, that he needed Gon and Gon alone, no one else would be able to fulfil his desires. No one had the stamina to even try._

_It couldn't hurt to ask, right? But then Gon started to grow a little distant and Killua had to push these thoughts aside. Gon was very far away._

_He spent a week mostly in his thoughts, barely even talking with Killua during the day, but at night, he'd hold Killua as close as he possibly could. It kept Killua awake most nights, worrying, until Gon asked to talk with him._

_Killua knew it must be serious as Gon lead him to their cliff, the sun already setting. They usually only had very serious conversations here on this cliff, surrounded by a sky full stars._

_They sat there quietly beside each other, watching as the sun disappeared and the moon took it's place. The sky was so clear here on Whale Island._

_They sat with their backs to the rest of the forest and a fire they had created, warming their backs and creating a gentle glow for light. Killua could feel Gon's eyes on him, but chose not to say anything._

_"Killua," Gon called for his attention after a small while._   
_Killua bit back a smile as he turned to look at Gon, noting with concern the worried look on Gon's face. He smelt nervous, too._

_"What's been bothering you, Gon?" Killua asked gently, turning his body to better face him, the alpha doing the same._   
_Gon bit his lower lip, hesitating. "Can I ask a favour of Killua?"_

_Killua's gaze flittered across his face before he nodded._   
_Gon watched him for a moment. "I want you to be more honest with your feelings, Killua," he told, voice and expression utterly serious._

_Killua frowned lightly at this._   
_"I want Killua to tell me more often how you feel, if you're sad, happy, angry or tired, whatever it is, it doesn't matter," Gon explained._

_Killua considered this. Gon wanted him to be more open with his feelings and tell him if something bothered him. Not just that, but he wanted Killua to tell him when he was happy, too._

_Killua hesitated. "You want me to tell you important things?" He asked, nervous._   
_Gon nodded. "Anything Killua wants. I want you tell me when you're hurt, be more open with me about everything, and I'll do the same,"_

_Killua bit his lower lip thinking for a while longer before he nodded his agreement. "I'll try my best, Gon,"_   
_Gon smiled brightly at him, filling Killua's chest with warmth. Should he ask Gon now about his heat? He wants him to be more open, so Killua couldn't see why not._

_"I love you, Killua," Gon stated, staring deeply into his eyes._   
_Killua blinked, heat spreading across his cheeks. "I-I-"_   
_Gon shook his head, cutting off Killua's stuttered reply._

_Gon shifted closer, taking both of Killua's smaller hands into his larger one's, eyes connecting; Killua could see how serious Gon was being right now._

_"I love you, Killua," Gon repeated, eyes begging with him to understand. "Not as just a friend, but more than that, Killua, I," Gon trailed off, licking his lips nervously, his large thumbs gently brushing over Killua's knuckles._

_"I, I want Killua to be mine," Gon expressed, eyebrows furrowing._   
_Killua's eyebrows shot up in surprise, heart starting to pound in his chest; was Gon saying what he thinks he's saying?_

_Gon's eyes searched his own, noting the dark blush that was spreading across Killua's cheeks. The fact that the omega hadn't pulled away yet spurred Gon on to say what he wanted._

_"Killua, will you...be mine, forever?" Gon asked softly._   
_Killua's breath hitched, face burning as he took this in, tears pooling in his eyes._

_"You're saying-?" Killua whispered._   
_"Killua, will you be my mate? Forever? Will you let me bond with you?" Gon questioned, heart pounding in his chest as he watched Killua._

_Killua's lips parted, breathing shakily. He barely even considered the proposal before he nodded; he's wanted this ever since he first presented._

_"I-yes, Gon, I-I love you, yes-" Killua cut off as Gon pulled him into a crushing hug._   
_Killua whined as tears slid down his cheeks; he didn't even know why he was crying, he was just so happy, so relieved._

_Gon pulled back from the hug, cupping his cheeks with both of his hands, thumbs wiping away Killua's tears; and pulled him into a kiss. The first of many._

_It was a bit sloppy, but it was perfect. Their first kiss perfectly portrayed their love for one another, their excitement for the future and their contentment being together._

_Gon took Killua on a proper date the next day. Killua stated that everyday felt like a date between them, since they always go out and have fun, but it was still special._

_A few months after, Killua asked Gon, blushing as he fiddled nervously, if he wanted to spend his heat with him. Gon had agreed readily, relieving Killua once more._

_They left the island to find a safe place for them to spend the heat together, renting a nice little cottage in the woods, quite a distance away from the nearest town._

_They stocked up on food, knowing that neither of them are going to want to leave the house for a little over two weeks. They explored for a few days, until Killua's pre-heat started to take affect._

_Gon took care to feed Killua his birth control pills, it was still a little too early in their relationship to have pups running around._

_"Killua," Gon called on the third morning of Killua's pre-heat, smiling at the groaned response he got. "Come take your pill, Killua," Gon ordered as he sat down on the bed._

_Killua emerged from the pile of blankets, face flushed, hair wild and eyes dulled. Killua took the little white pill, swallowing it with a gulp of water. Gon encouraged Killua to finish the glass, smiling softly as Killua collapsed back into bed._

_"Can I ask you something, Killua?" He asked as he placed the empty glass on the bedside table._   
_"Come cuddle with me first, Gon," Killua replied, whining as his stomach cramped._

_Gon smiled as he moved to lay next to Killua, the omega pulling the blankets over the both of them and snuggled into Gon's chest, humming as he breathed in his scent._

_Gon stayed quiet for a while, allowing Killua time to adjust._   
_"What'd you want to ask, Gon?" Killua questioned after a small while, worming even closer to Gon._

_Gon wrapped his arms around Killua, hugging him tightly._   
_He hesitated for a moment as he nosed Killua's hair, damp with sweat. "Is it okay...if I, if I bond with you, Killua?" He asked nervously._

_Killua hummed again, tilting his head back to look up at Gon; he took in the small blush on Gon's cheeks as he nervously bit his lower lip. Killua leant forward, pecking his lips a few times._   
_"Yes, Gon, I, I would like it if you did," Killua replied, wanting to shield his eyes from the bright grin he received afterward._

_Gon nuzzled into his neck, rumbling deep in his chest as he breathed in Killua's scent. He could smell the heat on Killua, but it wasn't enough to force him into a rut yet._

_Right now, Killua was too groggy and grumpy to really want anything more than cuddles, his heat would start up any day now. Killua really hated the pre-heat the most._

_His heat started two days later. It was raining outside, thunder clapping as lightning lit up the darkened sky; it was nice and chilly, but Killua woke up feeling incredibly hot._

_He was aroused, slick collecting and sliding down his thighs, soaking through his pants and underwear into the sheets, his mind hazy as his body craved and demanded an alpha's knot. He groaned, resisting the urge to stroke his hardened member; he needed Gon._

_The alpha was laying on his stomach, his entire face buried in his pillow and if Killua wasn't so dazed with heat, he would have wondered how Gon was even breathing._

_He whined, voice smothered and dripping with his want. Gon jerked up sleepily, squinting as he looked around the room before his eyes came to rest on Killua._

_Gon's eyes turned dark with lust as he breathed in Killua's scent, moving slowly to pin the omega beneath him._   
_"Killua," Gon spoke softly, still self aware, but not for long._

_"G-Gon, I-please," Killua pleaded with a whine._   
_Gon hummed, leaning forward and nosing at his neck, inhaling his scent before he started he started to scent him, rubbing his wrists over Killua body as he nuzzled into his neck._

_Killua moaned softly, tilting his head back. Gon pulled back, eyes trailing over Killua's face before he leant forward to kiss him. It was heated and rushed right from the start as their desire grew. Gon's rut was starting to take effect._

_They pulled apart, rushing to undress one another, clothes ripping and tossed aside, eyes drinking in the sight if their naked lover._

_It was far from the first time they saw each other naked, but it was the first time they saw each other in this state, cocks hard and flushed red._

_Killua had a near permanent blush on his face as he took in the sheer size of Gon's member. He was nervous, this would be his first time having sex, though he knew it would be fine. It was Gon, after all._

_Gon licked his lips and growled deeply. Killua chirped softly as he tilted his head back, body growing limp to show his submission._   
_"Are you sure this is okay, Killua?" Gon asked for final confirmation, after this, there was no going back._

_Killua swallowed. "Yes, Gon, I'm sure,"_   
_Killua made a noise of surprise as he was flipped onto his stomach, hips grabbed to raise him onto his knees. Killua blinked at the pillows in front of him._

_Gon trailed a hand down Killua's spine, fighting for control with himself to be gentle. He bit his lip, drawing blood as he briefly watched slick trailing down Killua's thighs, his sweet scent damn near driving Gon insane._

_Gon hesitated a moment before he pressed a single finger knuckle deep into Killua's entrance, watching as the digit was taken in easily. Killua moaned softly, rocking his hips back onto the finger._

_"Gon-please, I-I need you inside-inside me," Killua pleaded, gasping as Gon pushed in another finger._   
_Killua couldn't feel any pain in his heat, he'd learned this in his very first heat when he presented._

_Gon bit his lip as he pushed in a third finger, gently pulling them out and pressing back in. Killua continued to moan softly, occasionally pleading with Gon to go faster; it wasn't enough._

_Killua whined, distressed at not being given what he wanted. He heard Gon chuckle behind him, turning to glare at the alpha over his shoulder. Gon grinned at him as he pulled his fingers out._

_"I just had to make sure, Killua," Gon assured with a teasing smirk._   
_Killua's glare intensified, not noticing as Gon lined himself up, too busy trying to think of a retort._

_Killua opened his mouth to reply, but cut off with a high pitched moan as Gon pressed forward, the head of his cock pushing passed the ring of muscle at Killua's hole. "AH! Oh my god!"_

_Killua gripped the metal headboard with one hand, the other fisting the sheets below him. Gon paused briefly to let Killua breathe, watching with lustful eyes as the omega's body shook._

_Gon started pressing forward again, listening to Killua whine and moan. The alpha bit his lower lip as he watched himself sink into Killua's body, letting out a relieved sigh as he was finally sheathed completely, heat surrounding his cock with soft walls squeezing him tightly._

_Killua struggled to breathe for a moment, thighs quivering as his body shook. He did not expect Gon to spread him so wide and fill him so completely._

_Gon groaned softly as Killua rocked his hips back, tan hands moving to grip Killua's pale hips with bruising force, pulling out slowly before pushing back in._

_They both moaned at the pleasure this caused. Gon pulled out again before thrusting back in, creating a steady rhythm. He resisted the urge to fuck Killua as hard and fast as he could, he wanted to try being gentle, first. It was hard to ignore his instincts, though._

_"G-Gon, oh! Yes, fa-ah!-faster!" Killua moaned, words broken with gasps of pleasure._   
_Gon groaned as he started to thrust harder and faster, being rewarded with Killua's moans gaining volume._

_Killua's body rocked back and forth with every thrust, arms shaking with the effort to keep himself up. Gon growled, pressing his palm between Killua's shoulder blades, pushing him down into the pillows._

_Killua's chest touched the fluffy pillows, head turned to the side so he could breath, hands gripping the sheets and a stray pillow. Gon enjoyed the sight before him, Killua completely submissive below him and taking his cock like he was made for it._

_The new angle had Gon thrusting into Killua's prostate, the omega's back arching as his prostate was abused._   
_"GON! Y-YES! Right there!"_   
_Gon grunted in pleasure as Killua's walls clenched around him._

_"K-Killua-I-! I'm close!" Gon panted, moaning as he leant forward to kiss Killua's shoulder._   
_Killua moaned loudly, moving one hand to grab hold of one of Gon's on his hips._   
_"Gon, I-ah! I want to-ah, see you,"_

_Gon pulled back all at once, ignoring Killua's whine of protest as he flipped his lover onto his back. Killua wrapped his legs around Gon's waist, panting softly as he watched Gon smooth his hands up his lover's pale thighs, over his hips, waist and sides._

_Killua shivered; it tickled. Gon leant forward to kiss Killua as he pushed back into the pale body beneath him, swallowing a loud moan as he started to thrust again, quickly and easily gaining speed._

_Killua pulled away and wrapped his arms around Gon's shoulders, moaning into his neck; he could feel Gon's abdominal muscles work against his._

_Gon's knot was starting to form, catching on Killua's rim as he neared his release. Trailing one hand down, he carefully gripped Killua's member, stroking it in time with his thrusts._

_Killua gasped loudly, moaning at the added pleasure._   
_"I-oh-I'm gonna- Gon! I!" Killua moaned, unable to form any words as he felt Gon nose at his neck, his pace slowing as he pressed a kiss over Killua's scent gland on the right side of his neck._

_"You're sure, Killua?" Gon asked one last time as he nipped at pale skin, warm breath fanning over Killua's neck._   
_Killua took deep breaths, swallowing once. "Yes, Gon," he responded with a steady tone. "Please, bond with me," he spoke softly._

_Gon pulled away from his neck to kiss him on the lips as he started to thrust again. Killua broke the kiss to pant and moan, groaning the rare few times Gon missed his prostate._

_"Gon, I-AH!" Killua cut off with a shout as overwhelming pleasure shot through his body, clenching around Gon as the alpha's knot popped, locking them together._

_Gon groaned around the skin in his mouth, jaw locked as he bit into Killua neck. Killua's eyes rolled back as they bonded, briefly forgetting to breathe. His fingers pulled at the strands of hair in Gon's nape, head tilted back._

_It felt like it lasted forever. Killua started breathing shakily ad Gon slowly pulled back from his neck, licking his lip clean from blood._

_Killua's neck was stained red from blood, the skin around the wound turning a bright red and purple; it looked like it hurt a lot. Gon frowned softly at it._

_Killua moved a shaky hand to touch the wound, inhaling sharply through his nose, a soft moan slipping passed his lips, legs squeezing Gon's waist._

_Killua smiled up at Gon suddenly and the alpha could clearly see the utter joy that shone in Killua's silvery blue eyes. Gon smiled down at Killua, leaning down to kiss him softly._

_He had no idea how long they'd be stuck together and figured, they might as well get comfortable; he was starting to feel sleepy and he could see Killua's eyelids droop._

_Gon gripped Killua's thighs and rolled over. Killua giggled softly as they rolled, gently pressing against Gon's chest as the alpha got comfortable on his back._

_Gon hugged Killua's waist, one hand gently massaging his mate's lower back, and wasn't that just so amazing? To be able to call Killua his mate? It was perfection. To Gon, Killua was all he'd ever need. And to Killua, Gon was all he'd ever need, too._

 


	31. A Future Spent With You

_Mito and Alluka were surprised when the two came home, bodies littered with bruises and hickeys as they announced their bonding with blushing cheeks._

_Alluka had cheered after a moment of silence, hugging Killua as she exclaimed finally! Mito had congratulated them with a smile and a hug, instructing them to go take a bath, they looked filthy with leaves stuck in their hair and mud on the bottom of their pants._

_For the next few months until Gon's seventeenth birthday, they snuck around to find the most comfortable place they could to get their hands on each other. They were like a newlywed couple still in the honeymoon phase._

_At nights when their arousal grew too much, Gon had to slap a hand over Killua's mouth to keep him quiet, his own pleasured sounds muffled into Killua's shoulder or neck._

_It made it more exciting, the thought of being caught, but Gon disliked having to cover Killua's mouth, it felt as though he were attacking his omega and had to stifle his panicked cries for help. Plus, Gon liked to hear Killua, he could get really loud at times, too._

_They started to sneak out at night when things got too heated and more than once Gon had to disinfect wounds on Killua's back from getting cut or scraped against the ground or the bark of whatever tree they ended up fucking against._

_It was pleasurable in the moment, but afterward it just hurt too much. They started to bring a blanket with them whenever they went on these escapades, but nothing really beat the comfort of a bed._

_Yet, they couldn't do it in Gon's room anymore, what with how wrong it felt to cover each other's mouths and keep quiet; the bed squeaked too much, too. The best they could do was go to their cliff with a blanket and a few pillows._

_Their sexual adventures had them trying out all kinds of different positions; Gon personally like those few times Killua rode him. They came across a lake once, with beautifully clear water that practically glowed green at night._

_Killua was eager to try something in there, but Gon chuckled at him._  
_"No unless you want pups already, Killua," Gon stated with a grin._  
_Killua frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

_"This lake was used a lot by couples who couldn't get pregnant. It's supposedly got fertile water, or something like that. I can't really remember," Gon explained._

_Killua's eyebrows rose in surprise. "What? So a couple has sex in here and they get a pup nine months later?" He asked curiously._  
_Gon nodded sagely._

_"That's," Killua trailed off as he gazed at the lake, chest feeling funny. "Really weird," he finished._  
_Gon chuckled at him as he walked towards him, clasping his hand, he lead his mate far away from the lake._

_They spent Gon's seventeenth birthday celebrating with a few of their friends and afterward, Mito and Alluka left the house for a few hours to allow them a tender while of lovemaking in an actual bed with no fear of being caught._

_After that, they went on as normal, except that one extremely awkward time Mito had caught them right in the middle of their session. The two kept their hands to themselves after that._

_On Killua's seventeenth birthday, Mito suggested that the two of them find their own place. They both felt really reluctant, Killua not wanting to leave Alluka and Gon not wanting to leave Mito and the place he grew up._

_The woman suggested they think on it, first, stating that they could always come visit. They spent around a month considering this before they talked about where they would even live._

_Eventually, they left the island for a few weeks to go look at places, settling on a nice two bedroom apartment in Yorknew City. The bought a few things for their new apartment before going back to Whale Island to share the news._

_Killua insisted on leaving a spare key to their place for Mito and Alluka, in case something happened and they needed to come inside. Gon was all for it, he didn't completely like the idea of leaving the two woman alone._

_They settled into their new place, calling Alluka and Mito at least once a day to ensure they were okay. Those calls turned weekly soon after once they all got more comfortable._

_Mito and Alluka visited them once or twice, their friends stopping by occasionally, too. Gon and Killua spent the first two months in their new apartment fucking on any available surface, until they decided to start working as hunters._

_They managed to save up a lot of money as they worked and didn't spend much. Killua stated they needed to save even more for a bigger home one day._

_Gon didn't ask why Killua wanted a bigger place, it was obvious with how he started to gain interest with children and babies clothing, often cooing and pointing them out to Gon whenever they entered a clothes store._

_Killua didn't seem to notice, though, so Gon let it be. He needed Killua to realise his desires on his own. Gon didn't want to suggest it and have Killua suddenly feeling as if he needed to do it for Gon._

_Gon had thought this through, he didn't want to enter a mate bond with Killua without doing research first. He didn't want to just jump in head first and deal with the consequences later, like he used to do._

_He considered the fact that once Killua was mated, it wouldn't take too long before his omega side would start demanding domesticity._

_It was part of the reason why he had taken so long to ask Killua to be his mate. He had thought long and hard whether he would one day want to settle down and have children, because he knew it was a possibility._

_It was hard, at first, to imagine himself like that, but once he started to imagine what his and Killua's children would look like, he grew fonder and fonder of the idea, until it was all he could think about._

_Now, he just needed Killua to realise what he wanted before he could suggest it. Gon knew that in life, anything could happen, and it can get cut short far too easily, so he wanted to start with his own family as soon as he possibly could. He wanted a big family, too._

_He wasn't like Ging, as most people had thought at first. He wanted this with Killua, he wanted to make and raise a family with Killua. He wanted to be there through all the big and small moments. Now, he just needed Killua to tell him he wanted it too._

_Gon could tell it would happen soon, as they entered a rather busy store. There was a young mother on the phone with a crying baby in her arms, the contents of her purse spilled on the floor._

_She was clearly distressed as she tried to calm her baby, talk on the phone and pick up her things before they got stolen, all the while sitting on her knees. Gon could tell she was an omega by her scent and had to wonder if she had a mate, and if so, where were they?_

_She scanned the store with panicked eyes, trying to find someone that seemed trust worthy enough to hold her baby. Her eyes landed on Killua and she shot him a pleading look._

_Gon watched his mate scurry over quickly, smiling calmly as he leant forward, stretching his arms out to the woman who thanked him repeatedly as she gently placed her baby in his arms._

_Killua gently started to rock the baby as the woman attempted to reach underneath the displays to gather her things. Gon smiled at her as he got down on his knees and helped her._

_She seemed a bit nervous, glancing up at her baby to see Killua managing to calm the crying infant. Gon handed over all her things with a bright smile, ignoring her embarrassed blush as he held a box of tampons in his hand along with some makeup and wet wipes._

_It was normal things for a woman to have in her purse, so Gon continued to smile reassuringly at the woman. She calmed down at that, chuckling softly as she took her things from his hands._

_"Thank you so much, this is embarrassing," she admitted with a relieved smile._  
_"Don't worry about it!" Gon stated with a bright smile._

_The two turned to watch as Killua cooed gently at the baby, a soft smile on his lips as the little girl stared up at him with curious eyes._  
_"You're really good with her," the woman noted as she walked closer._

_Killua blinked, seemingly only just then realising where he was and what he was doing; he blushed. The woman smiled brightly as he gently handed the baby back to her._

_The woman thanked them a few more times before she meandered off, much more calm and collected. Gon smiled at Killua, taking his daydreaming mate's hand and leading him about the store as he got what they needed._

_Killua was deep in his thoughts for about a month after that and Gon mostly left him to it. He occasionally distracted Killua to prevent him from thinking too hard about it._

_"Gon," Killua called his attention._  
_Gon made a curious noise as he brushed his teeth, Killua already sitting on the bed, legs crossed and hands in his lap._

_"You," Killua hesitated. "You want me to be more honest, right?" He asked._  
_Gon felt his heart skip a beat and then start pounding in his chest as he rinsed his mouth._

_"That's right," he stated as he walked into the bedroom, sliding in beside Killua on the bed._  
_Killua turned to face him better, their knees brushing as they both sat crossed leg._

_Killua kept his eyes on his own hands, fidgeting a bit. "About anything, right?" He asked quietly._  
_Gon nodded. "Yeah,"_

_Killua grew quiet, chewing on his lower lip. Gon allowed him a moment to gather his thoughts, knowing that this must be hard for Killua. His omega doesn't ask for things very often._

_"I, I uhm," Killua stammered, glancing at Gon's face._  
_"You can tell me anything, Killua," Gon assured, eyes searching for that beautiful shade of blue._

_Killua took a deep breath as he stared into Gon's warm, reassuring eyes. He exhaled shakily._  
_"I want to have a baby!" Killua blurted, face bright red from embarrassment._

_Killua stared at him apprehensively and Gon just had to take a moment to reel in his excitement and joy, lest he want to tackle Killua and squish him and get started right away._

_He couldn't stop the bright grin from slipping onto his face, his body was shaking a bit, too. Killua looked at him warily._  
_"Finally!" Gon shouted, causing Killua to jump in surprise._

_"What?" Killua asked, confused, but still accepted an excited hug from Gon._  
_"I've been waiting for you to tell me this, Killua!" Gon admitted._  
_Killua seemed surprised. "You were?"_

_Gon nodded eagerly. "I've wanted to tell you I want to start a family since before we even bonded! But, I didn't want you to feel pressured, so I let you tell me in your own time," he explained._

_Killua's surprise only grew, before he smiled happily at Gon. "You considerate dummy, I love you,"_  
_Killua cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss._

_They talked more about it a little later after they celebrated and decided they'd go see a doctor just before Killua turned eighteen._

_Once they did, the doctor gave him a clean bill of health and instructions to stop using his birth control. They waited for his next heat two months later before they started trying for a baby._

_Realistically, they both knew it wouldn't happen right away, but they still couldn't prevent the disappointment at not receiving any results. Gon noted that Killua got disheartened and a bit depressed fairly quickly._

_After a few months of trying, Gon told Killua he wanted to go visit Whale Island. Killua had agreed, a change of scenery and his sister would surely help him out of his depression._

_They planned on staying for a week, the first night spent catching up with the two women and sleeping peacefully in Gon's old, squeaky bed. The two giggled at fond memories_

_The next day they spent at home with Alluka, eating dinner at home again before Gon pulled Killua out of the house as the sun set. Mito had a knowing look in her eyes as she waved them off._

_"Where are we going, Gon?" Killua asked as Gon lead him through the forest._  
_He was blindfolded and being carried on Gon's back as the alpha claimed that it was a surprise._

_"I'm not telling, Killua," Gon stated with a mischievous tone._  
_Killua sighed before nuzzling into the back of Gon's neck._  
_"Don't fall asleep, 'kay?" Gon said softly._

_Killua hummed, deciding to press kisses to Gon's neck to keep himself awake. He nipped at Gon's sweet spot, arousal stirring as Gon growled at him._

_"We're here," Gon announced, allowing Killua to slide off of his back._  
_Killua moved to take the blindfold off, removing the black cloth once he got confirmation from Gon._

_He blinked, staring at the distantly familiar lake. The water was starting to glow a beautiful blue-green colour. There was a blanket spread out not too far from the bank of the lake, with candles lit up and rose petals spread about. It was very romantic._

_Killua blushed crimson, turning to hide his face in Gon's chest, choosing to ignore the vibrations of Gon's laughter._  
_"Don't be shy, Killua," Gon stated with amusement as he gripped Killua's upper arms and pulled him back to look him in the eyes. "You remember what I said about this lake, don't you?" He murmured._

_Killua nodded, biting his lower lip as Gon pulled back from him, an attractive smirk on his lips as he took off his shirt._  
_"Strip, Killua," Gon commanded, voice deeper than usual._

_Killua felt that all the way to his cock as he did as told, making sure to put on a little show for his alpha. Killua was a little worried about how clean this water could be, but decided to follow Gon in nonetheless._

_The water was surprisingly warm, relaxing his muscles quite a bit as he sank into it's depths. Gon swam towards him with a mischievous glint in his eyes and smile._

_Killua allowed him to grip his hips and pull him towards himself, wrapping his pale legs around Gon's waist._  
_"No one really uses this lake anymore since people tend to go to doctors now when they have trouble conceiving," Gon explained as one hand caressed Killua's thigh._

_Killua hummed curiously._  
_Gon smiled at him. "We're only supposed to bathe in the lake and then go home where we'd try again. It used to be a big ceremony, but most people forgot about it,"_

_"Some people claim the water acts like an aphrodisiac, which is why most couples never struggle to conceive after they've bathed in it," he explained as he started to trail kisses up and down Killua's neck and collarbone._

_"I take it we're not going home, though," Killua mumbled with a breathy moan._  
_Gon chuckled against his throat. "You're right. Killua is always so smart," Gon praised._

_Killua lowered his head to look Gon in the eyes, feeling a bit nervous at the damn near evil grin his mate wore._  
_"Killua should be ready for a long night," Gon pointed out as he thrust a single finger into Killua's entrance._

_Killua moaned loudly in surprise._  
_"You're going to be so sore tomorrow, Killua. Just so you know, I am sorry in advance," Gon stated; he didn't seem very sorry though._

_Killua suffered through one of the most exhausting nights of his life, having to take Gon's knot seven times; he definitely was sore the next morning. Though, it wasn't really suffering, he did find it extremely pleasurable in the moment. He had to wonder if the water had any sort of chemical in it that really did cause it to act as an aphrodisiac._

_That, or Gon just had monstrous stamina that he kept hidden from Killua all this time. The rest of the week was spent lazing around in bed, Gon pampering Killua as the omega couldn't walk the day after their love making._

_They went home with Mito and Alluka promising to come visit soon. Six weeks later, Killua started to feel a little sick and a bit bloated. He had trouble waking up in the mornings, falling asleep early at night and sleeping well passed noon on some days._

_Alluka came to visit them on seventh week and watched with excitement as Killua made a nest on his and Gon's bed, one that he ended up destroying because it agitated him too much. His neat side didn't like the cluttered mess that was a nest._

_Gon made an appointment with their doctor for the following week and that's when Killua's morning sickness started to take effect. Gon pointed out to Killua that he was showing a lot of the symptoms, but the omega refused to get too excited for fear of it being something other than what they wanted._

_"We should make a recording to document the babies growth!" Alluka suggested one night over dinner._  
_Killua scowled down at his plate, far too nauseous to force anything down._

_"We can show them when they're older, wouldn't that be fun, Killua?" Gon asked, smiling brightly at his mate._  
_"No," Killua disagreed, steadily growing paler the longer he stared at his food._

_"It'll be fun, Killua!" Gon insisted as he pushed Killua's plate away, standing up from his seat. "Or do you disagree because you'll be in the spotlight for the first few months?" He asked as he steered his mate to the bathroom._

_Killua looked up at him in confusion._  
_"That's not it. I just think it's, that it's-stupid-" Killua doubled over the toilet, emptying his stomach all the while listening to Gon point out reasons to him as to why he thinks it'd be a good idea as he rubbed Killua's back comfortingly._

_Killua was so grateful to Gon._  
_"Fine!" Killua agreed once he'd finished, flushing the toilet. "But we're only showing it to them when they're eighteen, got it?" He stated sternly._

_Gon cheered, planting a kiss on Killua's lips, uncaring of the smell of vomit on Killua's breath. The omega wrinkled his nose and went to brush his teeth. He loved Gon and he couldn't wait for this new part of their future together._


	32. Pack Mom and Dad

_He walked casually down the street, the hood of his black hoodie pulled over his head; he briefly checked his reflection in the broken glass of a window of some bar to ensure that the hood covered his face well enough._

_Happy enough, his long legs continued to carry him down the street, soon entering the nicer, wealthier parts of the city, he had a specific house in mind. Or well, apartment, really._

_He felt pleased once he spotted it, climbing the stairs two at a time until he reached the right floor, eyes scanning the numbers until he found the number he had been searching for._

_He glanced around at his surroundings, checking to make sure no one was around. It was dark outside already, he felt confident in his knowledge that all the occupants of the house were currently not inside._

_He crouched down low as he pulled out a small, silver case. He took out what he'd need and proceeded to pick the lock. It took a few moments, but eventually, the door unlocked with a soft 'click.'_

_Pocketing his tools, he glanced around one last time before he opened the door and slid inside. He switched the light on as he pulled off his hood, turquoise eyes taking in his new surroundings._

_He stepped further into the apartment, switching on lights as he went. He was aiming to walk towards a door with the name 'Izuku' on it when something caught his eye._

_The was a small bookcase in the corner of the living room, filled with books and a potted plant, it held three photographs at the very top. He walked closer, frowning down at one of the photo's._

_One scarred hand reached out and plucked it off of it's resting spot, fingers gripping the frame gently. He scowled down at the happy family photo._

_He could recognize Midoriya Izuku anywhere and he was clearly the little brat in this photo. The other two people, he couldn't quite recognise. He could see the resemblance, though, so they were obviously Izuku's parents._

_His eyes seemed to focus solely on the happy male holding the little brat. His grip tightened. The man, he looked so much like his mother, with white hair and pale skin, that ethereal beauty clearly giving away their omega status._

_He carefully placed the photo down for fear of cracking the frame or breaking the glass. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture._

_Such a happy family, he could have had this, too, if it weren't for_ that man _. He scowled, anger boiling before he took a deep breath, he couldn't let his flames out and burn the place down._

_He was supposed to be quick and inconspicuous. With one last longing look at the happy family in the photo--he squashed down that longing--he turned away and walked towards the door he had been aiming at._

_He opened it, slipping inside and glancing around. He didn't really see anything worth taking note of for future plans. Sighing softly, he plopped down in the computer chair, eyes trailing over the various All Might posters and figurines._

_He scoffed, his mind briefly reminding him of a fond memory of a certain little brother of his, sitting beside him with eager eyes and barely contained excitement as they watched another interview with All Might._

_He let out an amused breath as he swivelled in the chair and turned towards the computer, pressing the power button. He waited for a few minutes as it started, bored eyes taking in the mess on the desk._

_A USB caught his attention. Shrugging, he plugged it into the computer, humming in interest at the video he saw on it. It was about three hours long, not enough time for him to watch it here._

_He pulled out that same case from earlier, pulled out his own USB; he copied the video onto it. He shut off the computer after looking through it's contents, placing the USB back where he'd found it._

_As he left the apartment, he made sure to leave everything as he'd found it, taking a few moments to lock the door behind him._

_As he walked, he pulled out his phone to stare at the picture of Izuku's family. Well, he supposes, with time, it would be his family, too. He smiled sadly at the silver haired male in the photo. Too bad he wouldn't be able to meet them under better circumstances._

 

* * *

 

 

"What the fuck?! Ugh!" Killua groaned in frustration, slumping back into his seat in defeat.  
Denki patted him on the back sympathetically as Katsuki grinned in victory.

"Yes, bitch, I won!" He cheered with a happy smile.  
"Don't rub it in!" Killua whined, glaring half-heartedly at the blond alpha who only smirked at him.

"Who knew you'd suck at bowling, Killua?" Gon asked with a smile, chuckling softly as Killua's glare focused with more ferocity on him.  
"Don't you start, too," the omega hissed, his hair standing on end with static as electricity sparked in his fingers.

He must be really frustrated.  
"It's not like I did any better, either," Denki said with a pitiful pout.  
"I failed, too," Shoto pointed out blankly.

Killua pouted again as he and Denki embraced in a mournful hug. Ochaco snorted at the two dramatic men, taking a sip of her drink as she settled beside Tenya.

"I could always teach you, mom," Izuku offered with a smile.  
Killua looked at him with sparkling eyes, as if he had just offered him an entire truck full of chocolate. "Would you?"

Izuku nodded, standing up and pulling Killua with him. Denki pouted as his patty party was broken up, choosing instead to hug Hitoshi's left arm. His alpha looked like he'd rather be anywhere else, but it was pack night, he couldn't refuse.

Unless he wanted Katsuki's screaming in his ear, that is. It wasn't like he really minded, he was just tired from hero work, but he didn't really want to refuse spending time with his pack mates and parents.

Speaking of, he really needed to pester Katsuki or Izuku into telling the two adults they were pack parents, he doubted they had figured it out yet. He watched as a group of high school students danced on the dancefloor in the corner, just knowing Denki would pull him onto the floor to bust some moves.

He wasn't even sure where the fuck they were. Toru and Mina had suggested this place to Izuku the other day, apparently, and the smaller alpha insisted they go there for their pack night.

Honestly, every night might as well be pack night. Well, every second night, they were still mindful to give Izuku sufficient bonding time with his parents.

Every other night, the pack showed up at the Midoriya's and had dinner or just spent time together. It got annoying since Inko's apartment got crowded easily, but they sucked it up.

The place they were at now was like a bowling alley, gaming area, dance club and laser tag all shoved into one thing. It was insane, but very lively and actually a lot of fun.

Hitoshi watched as Eijirou pulled Katsuki onto the dance floor, the two grinding against each other to the beat of the music. Hitoshi supposes this was like a club for people under the age of twenty one.

Shoto sat awkwardly in his seat, obviously feeling left out, as Tenya and Ochaco had left to go dance, too. Gon stood up, smiling brightly at the young omega and dragged him onto the dance floor, too.

The two danced some fast paced thing that had Hitoshi cringing at how much effort it must be taking, but Shoto seemed happy as he smiled and even laughed after his initial surprise.

Hitoshi watched for a few moments as Izuku attempted--and failed--to teach Killua how to bowl. Seriously, that boy had the patience of a saint.

"C'mon, Hitoshi baby, let's go dance." Denki stood up with an eager smile and Hitoshi didn't even bother complaining when Denki smiled at him like that.

He was dragged onto the dance floor, and suddenly his arms were filled with Denki dancing sensually against him. He needed to be careful, lest he want to pop a boner in the middle of a crowded dance floor.

He noticed Izuku and Killua join too, after a moment, obviously having given up on the impossible. Killua pulled Izuku into a fast paced dance, though it wasn't too fast paced as the young alpha stumbled a bit.

Killua was smiling brightly at Izuku as he showed him how to move his feet, praising Izuku as he quickly started to get it right. Soon, they were pacing all over the dance floor, Killua leading at first before handing the leading role over to Izuku.

Their dance wasn't quite as fast as Gon and Shoto's, but it still had Hitoshi mourning for their feet. How was it possible for Gon and Shoto to still keep going? How was neither of them tired yet?

He could hear Killua and Izuku's laughter over the music, and smiled. They were having fun and that's all that mattered. Shoto also needed someone to fill in and heal that father role Endeavour had destroyed.

There was literally no one better suited for that than Gon, all of them thought so. Gon and Killua were the best parents one could ask for, really.

"Hey, Katsuki," Hitoshi called over the music, allowing Denki to slip from his grasp and steal Eijirou away from the blond alpha.  
Hitoshi wasn't sure if he should suddenly start dancing with his pack alpha or if that would be too awkward.

Katsuki pulled him towards himself, the two standing close together and gently swaying to the music, which Hitoshi was grateful for.  
"Too much fucking energy!" Katsuki growled, wiping his forearm over his forehead.

Hitoshi chuckled in agreement. "Should we tell them?" He asked, jerking his head in the direction of Gon spinning Shoto in a circle, catching the young omega in his arms as he grew too dizzy, the two laughing.

Katsuki bit his lower lip. "Shit, we probably should, 's not like we can hide it forever,"  
Hitoshi nodded, a smirk starting to pull at his lips. "Let's tell them at home, but for now,"

Katsuki made a strangled noise as he was pulled deeper onto the dance floor and lead along into some sort of medium paced dance. He really hated dancing, but this fun enough, he supposes.

Eventually, Hitoshi switched partners with Eijirou, his arms full with a buzzing, excited Denki as they started dancing, too. Shoto was still dancing with Gon and Izuku still with Killua, both teens seeming to be getting a bit tired, but didn't want to stop. They were having too much fun.

They even passed Ochaco and Tenya, who standing in the corner just talking. Hitoshi could smell a romance coming.  
"Oh my god, this is so exhausting!" Katsuki shouted from somewhere to the right.

"Don't give up so soon!" Eijirou spoke with laughter in his voice.  
"Come dance with me, Katsuki," Killua demanded as Izuku walked away from him tiredly. The poor boy looked far too exhausted for dancing.

Katsuki groaned loud and painful but still walked into Killua's arms. Killua took a few moments to show Katsuki what to do before they were dancing around.

Katsuki looked like he was in hell. Shoto gave up soon after, slumping down in a seat next to Izuku; Eijirou was Gon's next target. It was sweet, honestly, to watch Gon and Killua dance with his friends.

Eijirou was grinning brightly as he was swept around the dancefloor, the two laughing in joy ad they went. Katsuki grumbled and groaned as he was forced into leading.

Hitoshi realised a short while later that he'd probably be one of their next targets. He tried to subtly lead Denki to the edge of the dance floor, but was shoved forward and into Killua's awaiting arms as Katsuki left the dance floor, exhausted.

"Take him next, mo-Killua!" Denki called with a grin.  
Hitoshi groaned as Killua smiled up at him and showed him where to put his hands.

He noticed Denki grinning far too brightly as he practically fell into Gon, barely able to contain his excitement as he was swept away. That boy had too much energy; he could only hope Gon burned through at least some of it.

Hitoshi barely managed to last ten minutes before Killua had to give him up. Hitoshi flopped into a seat next to Eijirou, watching as Killua danced with Ochaco next, and then Tenya.

He was like twice their age, how could he still have enough energy to dance with Gon after Denki had to pull away? The group watched their parents dance, smiling and laughing as they talked about something.

It was so sweet to see the two, still so deeply in love, even after all these years and everything they went through. Denki and Eijirou clapped and whooped as Gon dipped Killua low, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Hitoshi honestly hoped he and Denki would be the same in twenty years.  
"We should go home, it's getting late and you boys and girl have work tomorrow," Killua pointed out as he lead Gon off of the dance floor.

They didn't even seem out of breath. Hitoshi felt a little jealous of their stamina.  
"There's something we need to talk about first, when we get back," Katsuki stated as he stood up.

"Are we finally telling them?!" Eijirou asked in excitement as he laced his fingers with Shoto's. Killua looked wary.  
"It's nothing bad," Shoto assured.

They gathered their belongings, Killua briefly checking them all over to insure they were warm enough before they exited the building.

"It's so cold!" Denki whined as he buried himself into Hitoshi's side.  
Eijirou stuck himself to Shoto's left side, sighing in relief as his lover activated his quirk to warm him up.

Izuku was similarly snuggled into Katsuki's side, Ochaco and Tenya walking closer together for heat. Killua glanced back at them with concern, hand clasped with Gon's.

Denki really wanted to whine to him about the cold, but he was far too cold to do that. They made their way home, Izuku unlocking the door. Inko seemed to be home.

"Boys! I'm glad you're all home safely, I'll make some hot chocolate!" Inko called from the kitchen.  
"Thanks, mom!" Izuku called as they took off their winter's clothing.

They spread out on the sofas, snuggled closer together for warmth. Gon froze, though, sniffing at the air as Inko entered with a tray of cups. Killua practically moaned at the taste of the sweet drink.

He had the lucky ability to drink hot drinks just after they were made. Gon frowned, sniffing a few more times before he growled, deep and threatening.

The pack tensed at the sound.  
"Gon?" Killua asked in concern.  
"There was someone in here," he stated as he followed his nose to Izuku's room.

"Nothing seems to be missing," Inko noted as her eyes swept across the room.  
"No, that photo's out of place." Killua pointed at one of the photos on the small bookcase.

It was the one of him, Gon and Izuku when the younger was a few months old.  
"They didn't steal anything in here, though," Killua stated as his eyes swept over the rest of the room. "Gon?"

"Nothing in here, they sat on the chair, but nothing's gone," he reported as he sat down next to Killua.  
"You have a crazy sense of smell," Ochaco pointed out.

Gon grinned at her as Inko passed him his hot drink.  
"What was it you wanted to talk about, Katsuki?" Killua questioned.  
The young alpha nearly choked on his drink at the sudden reminder, coughing a few times.

"Oh, that, uhm." He cleared his throat, red eyes avoiding looking at the two adult males. "We, uh, wanted to tell you something. Ask you something?"  
"You sound very unsure about this," Gon pointed out.

Eijirou decided to have mercy on his mate and turned to look at their--hopefully--pack parents. "We wanted to ask if you'd accept the roles of this pack's parents?"

Both Gon and Killua's eyes widened as Inko smiled proudly.  
"But, but what about Inko? Shouldn't she rather be pack mom?" Killua asked softly.

Inko shook her head; she knew what Killua was doing. He wanted her to feel part of this pack, he didn't want her to feel as though he was stealing her spot.

"I think pack aunt suits me better. Besides, I don't have enough energy to look after these lot," Inko explained with a chuckle.  
Killua stared at her with unsure eyes.

She nodded to him, reassuring. Killua glanced at Gon who smiled at him.  
"Then, we accept," Killua answered with a happy smile.  
Relief flooded the pack as they surged forward to pile on top of the two adults in a group hug.

They all laughed and wiped at tears that had fallen. Realistically, they had known Gon and Killua wouldn't really say no, but it was a big role and what if they hadn't wanted it?

"Gon, Killua, I do need to speak with you two, if you have a moment?" Inko asked as the group pulled away.  
"We should probably go anyway, it's getting late," Katsuki mentioned, ignoring the disappointed whining and groaning his pack gave him.

Inko waved goodbye to the kids as they walked to the front door, moving to take a seat in the kitchen. She needed to figure out how to word her next few sentences right, lest she want them to take it the wrong way.

"Go ahead and get ready for bed, Izuku," Gon called as they walked into the kitchen.  
Izuku nodded, kissed Inko's cheek goodnight and left the kitchen.

"What's this about, Inko?" Killua asked softly as he sat across from the woman.  
"Is everything okay, Aunt Inko?" Gon questioned, sitting next to Killua; he watched his aunt.

Inko chewed her lower lip, unsure how to start.  
"I, we have a bit of a problem," she started carefully, cringing slightly at the instant looks of concern she received.

"We-my-the apartment is...too small for all four of us, and with Izuku's friends coming over so frequently, it just gets too crowded," she pointed out, biting her lower lip again as the two boy glanced at each other.

Killua hesitated. "Do you...want us to move out?" He asked.  
Inko shook her head vehemently, before she seemed to rethink the action and then shrugged.

"I don't want you to separate from Izuku so soon, but I also don't think we can stay here," Inko explained.  
Killua and Gon seemed to consider this.

"We should...buy a house or something," Killua mumbled, mostly to himself.  
Inko made a surprised noise.  
"Just think about it! No need to answer right away, okay? Consider it, at least," Killua added quickly.

"We don't want to separate you from Izuku, either, it wouldn't be fair to either of you two. If you don't want to, I'm sure we can figure something else out, okay?" Killua explained.

Inko nodded. "I'll think about it," she replied.  
Killua was so sweet and really considerate of other people's feelings. It was so heart-warming; Inko didn't have to think about her answer for very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I need some help here.
> 
> I've been getting a lot of comments about how Izuku and his parents aren't bonding enough and I myself am not at all happy with how little time they spend together.
> 
> I just have a really hard time thinking of what kids and their parents can do to bond? I myself don't really bond with my mother, have never, so I really don't know what parents and kids do to bond? 
> 
> Please, if anyone is willing to give me an idea, I'd really appreciate it.  
> I want to make this fic the best it can possibly be!
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting!  
> Until next time!♡


	33. Time Spent Together

Izuku sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at the strands as he was deep in thought. There was little over four weeks left until Christmas and there was just so much he needed to do.

He wanted his parents to meet All Might before then, maybe some of his other friends, too; he still needed to go buy gifts for everyone and holy shit what should he get his parents?!

What would they even be interested in?! Okay, sure, he could probably get his mom some chocolate, but that wasn't really a good enough Christmas gift.

Shit, what about his mates? Double shit, Shoto's mom was coming home in three weeks, too!   
"Are you okay?" Ochaco asked from his left.  
Izuku made a noise of surprise. "Oh! Yeah, uhm, just thinking!" He explained.

Ochaco observed him for a moment before she smiled. "Go home, Izuku," she stated.  
The alpha's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "But what about patrol?"

Ochaco shook her head. "There's only an hour left of your shift, I can handle it. I'll call you if something happens, but for now, go home and spend some time with Gon and Killua,"

Izuku bit his lip, considering. He didn't want to just throw all his responsibilities onto Ochaco, but on the other hand, he really wants to spend time with his mom and dad. Besides, Ochaco wouldn't have offered if she didn't mean it.

"Thank you, so much, I owe you one!" Izuku called as he jogged away.  
Ochaco waved after him, laughing softly. She pulled out her phone and called Mina, she was sure that her pink friend would spend the remainder of her patrol with her.

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm home!" Izuku called as he walked into the house, shivering from the cold as he shut the door.   
"Izuku!" Killua called and rounded the corner with a massive smile on his lips. "Welcome home!"

Izuku smiled as his mom pulled him into a tight hug, one he never wanted to pull away from; his mother was just so warm.  
"Gon and I were thinking of going to the mall, you know, we need to buy some presents for Christmas," Killua explained, rubbing one hand up and down his back, attempting to purr whilst he talked.

Killua really liked purring, Izuku noted as his mother pulled back to look him in the eyes.  
"You want to come with us?" Killua asked, hope burning in his eyes.

Izuku smiled and nodded eagerly. "Of course! I do still need to get presents of my own," he explained with a sheepish smile.  
Killua's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he ruffled Izuku's soft curls, purring loudly as he did.

Izuku could see Gon peak around the corner and watch them fondly as Killua started to nuzzle him.  
"Let's go!" Killua announced, reaching passed Izuku to grab a scarf from the coat rack, wrapping it around Izuku's neck.

He smiled as his mother dressed him, choosing to just let him do as he pleases, it wasn't like he was doing anything annoying, so it didn't matter all that much. Killua slipped his coat back on for him too, before he seemed to realize what he was doing.

"S-sorry," he mumbled with a blush.  
Gon smiled sadly at him.  
"That's okay, mom!" Izuku reassured, watching as Killua's eyes lit up again at being called mom; it sort of hurt Izuku's heart a bit. "I don't mind it, it's nice when you dress me like this," he reassures.

Killua seemed a bit reluctant to believe him, but then he smiled and started to purr again as he placed a wool hat on his curls, Izuku buttoning up his own coat.

He was significantly more warm when he stepped out into the winter air; he should consider asking Killua to keep dressing him, it seemed. A mother always knew how to dress their children according to the weather.

Izuku tended to underdress in the winter. Izuku lead them to the bus stop, they needed to get a car, really. Public transport sucked. They got on, taking the far back seat with Izuku sitting in the middle.

"I hate vehicles," Killua stated as he sank into his seat a bit.  
Gon smiled at Killua. "Yeah, they're so slow," he pointed out.  
Izuku glanced between them, eyes sparking in interest. "You want to run to the mall the instead?" He asked.

Both Gon and Killua at him with interest.  
"Let's make it a race!" Gon spoke eagerly with a bright grin.  
Killua perked up. "Loser buys dinner?" He suggested.

"Deal!" Izuku stated, watching as both his parents practically buzzed with energy.  
"Are you sure it's okay to use your ability in the city, Izuku?" Killua asked curiously.

Izuku nodded. "Yeah! I have a hero license, so it should be fine," he explained.  
Gon blinked. "Hero license?"  
Izuku nodded and reached into his pocket for his wallet, pulling out the card to show them.

Killua took the card gently, eyes scanning the card with a smile. "You're a real hero," he stated as he handed the card to Gon.  
"This sort of reminds me of our hunter's licenses," Gon mentioned.

"Can I see?" Izuku asked eagerly.  
Gon nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his card. "Killua and I both are single star Hunter's now," he explained as he handed his card over to Izuku.

"Wow," Izuku said in awe.  
"That thing has a lot of privileges, it can even be sold for a few billion jenny," Killua stated.  
Izuku suddenly felt as if he were holding some type of priceless treasure in his hand.

"Why do you look like you're being held at gunpoint?" Killua asked, referring to Izuku's photo on his license.  
"Uhm," Izuku uttered as he handed Gon his license back. "I don't know?"

Killua snorted as the bus came to a stop, Izuku standing and leading them off of the vehicle.  
"Alright, some rules. Can we use abilities?" Killua questions.

Gon pouted. "It's no fair when you use your ability, Killua. The race will only be between Izuku and I then,"  
Izuku's interest was peaked. "Really? I want to see! Uhm," he spoke eagerly before shrinking in on himself a bit.

Most people didn't like it when he got so eager about abilities.  
"You're just saying that because you know you'll lose," Killua replied to Gon as he placed a warm, reassuring hand on Izuku's cheek.

Gon pouted again. "Fine! I just know I'm going to lose," he whined.  
Gon was raw power; he wasn't made for speed like Killua and Izuku.   
Killua had a glint in his eye as he moved to lead them into an alley.

Izuku briefly gave them directions to the mall.  
"Okay, when the rock hits the ground, we start," Killua stated as he picked up a small rock.

Izuku powered up One For All to eighty percent, he had a feeling this was going to be intense; he really wanted to spar against his parents.  
Izuku could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end with static.

It sort of felt like when Denki uses his ability to the point where his brain short circuits--which doesn't happen quite as often anymore--but more intense. He watched in fascination as Killua's hair went jagged and he started to glow a soft blue.

"My ability is called Godspeed," Killua explained, smiling softly at the look of pure awe on Izuku's face. "I can separate it into two different types. One, called Whirlwind, it basically heightens my reflexes. The other, Speed of Lightning, well," he trailed off, smirking. "It gives me the speed of lightning,"

Izuku felt his excitement grow; he'd need one hundred percent, maybe even more if he wants to beat someone with the speed of lightening.  
"Ready?" Killua asked, holding out his hand.

"This is so unfair," Gon grumbled, but got ready nonetheless.  
Killua chuckled before flicking his finger, the rock sailing through the air, landing with a dull thud.

Killua was gone in the blink of an eye, and Izuku could only stare in shock; he hadn't even been able to take a step.  
"I guess it's just you and me now," Gon stated with a chuckle. "He's probably already there,"

"Holy shit," Izuku muttered quietly, causing Gon to laugh louder before he took off running.  
Izuku blinked before he took of running, too. Gon was pretty fast, too.

Izuku wasn't sure where his father was, maybe he got lost, or maybe he was already there. Izuku could see the mall in the distance, closing in on it quickly. Killua was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets as he waited.

Izuku landed with a gentle thud, Gon appeared by his side a few seconds later.  
"You lose, Gon!" Killua cheered with a happy smile.  
Gon pouted. "This is so unfair!"

Killua laughed joyously as he throws an arm around Izuku's shoulders. "You can't whine about it now! You lose, so you have to buy us dinner!"  
Gon sighed, but grinned nonetheless. "Okay,"

Izuku watched Gon watching Killua with a fond look as the omega cheered quietly to himself, leading the way into the mall.  
Killua turned around, smiling fondly at them. "C'mon boys, we have a lot of shopping to do,"

Gon turned to grin at Izuku, throwing a heavy arm around his shoulders and walking them forward.  
"Coming Killua!" Gon called, bright grin still in place.

Izuku couldn't stop smiling as Gon grabbed Killua around the waist, leading the three of them into the mall.  
"It's huge!" Killua spoke in awe as they entered.

Izuku watched his parents look at all the shops with childlike interest.   
"Let's go here first!" Killua called as he dragged his boys into the first clothes shop he could spot.

Gon whined all the way; Killua was almost as enthusiastic about fashion as he was chocolate. It was like those cliché moments in movies where the boyfriend almost falls asleep waiting for his girlfriend to finish trying on clothes, Izuku noted.

Except, the difference being that Killua was forcing them to try on different outfits, insisting they both need warmer clothes. Killua sat back, watching as they came out with new outfits, muttering to himself as he rejected or accepted the outfit.

They didn't complain, though, as Killua smiled happily once they exited the store. Izuku already felt exhausted and they barely even got started.

Gon dragged them into a fishing store next, staring in awe at all the different fishing rods and hooks, Izuku took careful note of the ones he seemed most eager about.

It was almost like going to the store with his friends, except Gon and Killua both have much more energy. It was like they were still kids, what with how they flittered from one shop to another, never once even slowing down or complaining.

"I'm starting to get hungry," Killua mentioned as they walked out of a music store.  
Izuki was deep in his thoughts, trying desperately to think of where he needed to go to get gifts for his pack and family.

"Lets go get something to eat then," Gon stated.  
"Izuku?" Killua called, turning around and sweat dropping as Izuku muttered furiously to himself, a look of utter concentration on his face.

Gon chuckled deeply as Killua moved to get in Izuku's face. "Izuku baby?" He waved a hand in front of Izuku's face.  
"Huh?! Oh! Uhm." Izuku laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Killua smiled fondly at him. "Take us to the food court?" He asked.  
"Oh! It's this way," Izuku spoke as he turned around, smiling as his parents followed after him.

They stood in line to get some food which Gon paid for, finding a table soon after to share a meal together.  
"Should we maybe split up a bit after this?" Killua asked, voice muffled around some fries.

Gon nodded. "We should get our gifts for each other and then meet up somewhere,"   
"Why don't we meet up here in about say...two hours?" Killua suggested.

"Sounds good!" Gon agreed.  
They spent a few minutes just talking as they finished eating before standing up. Izuku smiled as both his parents kissed his cheeks and then each other before they separated.

Izuku mumbled to himself as he walked to the first store where he'd get Gon's gift. His father had been extremely excited about the fishing rods and Izuku knew of quite a few nice places for him to go fish, maybe they could go camping?

Izuku considered what to get for his mother. He could get him some chocolate, he supposes, but it wouldn't be as special or personal as the fishing rod was for Gon.

Maybe he could try and find out if a store has chocolate robots? His mother was obsessed with them and had been really upset when the candy store didn't have any.

Izuku continued to mumble to himself as he exited the fishing store. He knew of this one candy store that sold various types of candy from all over the world.

Izuku rushed over, smiling once he spotted the place and entered. He was hit with a sweet scent as he walked up to the counter. There was a tall man that stood behind the counter, looking quite a bit bored.

Izuku smiled tentatively at the man as his bored gaze landed on the young alpha. The man perked up.  
"What can I get for ya?" He asked with a smile.

"Uhm, do you sell any chocolate robots?" Izuku asked timidly.  
The man nodded. "Sure do, we're sold out for the time being, though. I can order for ya, how much ya want?" He asked as he started to type on the computer.

"Uhm," Izuku muttered as he thought.  
"There's fifty of 'em in a box," the man supplied.  
Izuku stared thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "Can I get...three boxes then?"

The man rose an eyebrow at him then before typing in the computer.  
"They should be here a week or so before Christmas, we'll give ya a call," the man stated as Izuku paid half of the fee now, the rest he'd pay once he got his delivery.

"Alright, thank you!" Izuku waved goodbye once he gave his information, leaving the store with a soft smile.  
He just needed to get something a bit more personal now.

Izuku frowned as he walked, deep in his thoughts until a store caught his attention. Shrugging, he entered the expensive looking place. He browsed for a long time, eyes carefully considering the displays before they landed on something that caught his attention. An idea forming in his mind, he walked to the counter.

 

* * *

 

 

"This hat reminds me of the one I wore that one time I stalked Gon and Palm," Killua mentioned as he held a large hat in his hands, the edges covered in fur.

Both Gon and Izuku turned to look at him as if he had lost it.  
Killua looked surprised. "Uhm," he said, sweat dropping as he placed the hat back on it's display.

Gon snorted. "You were following us?" He asked in amusement.  
Killua pouted. "You didn't have your nen and with the ants running around, I couldn't just leave you! I had to protect you from them and Palm!" He explained, his pout growing as Gon's laughter grew louder.

"You followed us!" Gon wheezed. "While we are on a date?! Oh-oh! Oh my god!" Gon couldn't speak through his laughter.  
Izuku felt confused at this, but sweat dropped as he watched Killua's irritation grow.

"Gon!" Killua shouted angrily as he raised his foot and slammed it into Gon's stomach.   
The alpha let out an 'oof' as he was sent flying back a few feet, back landing with a dull thud on the floor.

Gon continued to laugh on the floor, not bothering to get up for now. Killua straddled his waist and started to choke him. Izuku nervously hovered near the two as they started arguing, until Killua cut off mid sentence with a burst of laugher as Gon dug his fingers into Killua's ribs.

They eventually broke apart, fingers intertwined as they browsed through the store. Izuku smiled at them, resisting the urge to ask them for a photo.

He could ask them that though, couldn't he? He bit his lip. Gon's boisterous laugh pulled him from his thoughts, blinking at the sight before him and laughing. Killua had on a pare of large sunglasses, an overly large sun hat and pink, feathery scarf.

Killua puckered his lips at them.   
"Darlin', bring me my champagne, I can't do it myself," Killua spoke with some sort of false accent.  
That was how Izuku found himself wearing a bright pink wig with sunglasses, Gon wearing a neon green Mohawk wig and some sort of mask, posing for photos which he was going to post on social media.

They took on all different types of poses, peace signs, sticking their tongues out, smiling normally and pouting. It was a little cliché, but it was fun.

The owner of the store spotted them, yelling as they quickly took off their get up and placing it back on the displays, running out of the store giggling like schoolkids.

They went back to the food court to get some hot chocolate for their walk home. They continued talking as they walked out of the mall, Gon telling them about some of the weird and crazy dates he'd been on.

"Let's take a family photo, Izuku," Killua stated after a while, smiling knowingly at him.  
Izuku stared at him for a moment with wide, wondrous eyes.   
"Okay!" He agreed, pulling out his phone.

They huddled closer, Izuku in the middle with Killua to his left and Gon to his right. Their cheeks were a little red from the cold, eyes bright as the lighting was just right.

Gon pulled off Izuku's beanie, his curls wild atop his head as they all smiled at the camera.  
Izuku snapped the photo just as the first few snowflakes fell from the sky.


	34. Plans for the Future

_The city was eerily quiet as Izuku ran down the road, his feet slapping against the tar of the road, panting as his heart pounded. The city was destroyed, buildings crumbling, pavement cracked; there was a small crater not too far away._

_There weren't any bodies on the side of the road this time, completely empty save for the debris. Izuku's leg muscles burned as he ran, chest aching._

_His feet skidded on the tar as he came to an abrupt halt, bending forward to rest his hands on his knees, panting. The sun was setting in the horizon, perfectly outlining the silhouette of a person a few feet in front of him._

_"Mom," he called breathlessly. "I finally found you!" He stated with a smile as he stood up straight._   
_Killua turned around, bright eyed with a happy smile._

_"Izuku, sweetie," he greeted, turning to face the teen fully, spreading his arms wide in an invitation. "I'm so glad you found me,"_   
_Izuku smiled in relief as he stepped forward, reaching out for that warm embrace._

_"Killua!" Gon's voice screamed in a panic, and suddenly, there was a rusted blade stabbing his mother right through the chest, blood forming on his shirt as he coughed up the red substance._

_"No!" Izuku shouted as he lunged forward, but it was as if he were trying to run through mud, his body just wouldn't move like he wanted it to. "Mom!"_

_He watched as a dark purple, nearly black portal opened behind Killua, and someone stepped out. His eyes widened as a hand gripped Killua's arm and pulled him into the portal._

_He could see the attacker's face at the last second before he disappeared with his mother._   
_"Everything I do, is to create a new society," Stain's voice echoed around him._

_"KILLUA!"_   
_Izuku turned around at the pained scream, and suddenly he was on his knees watching with wide eyes as Gon sobbed and cried into Killua's chest._

_"Well, that's a shame," Hisoka stated as he brushed a few stray strands of Killua's hair from his forehead._   
_Izuku whimpered, barely even registering as Katsuki tried talking to him with tears falling down his cheeks._

_Why was Killua's family here? Why wasn't Gon doing anything? Why? Why was this happening?! He choked on a sob._

_Killua was completely limp in Gon's arms, there was blood everywhere, on his his clothes, his face, it was even stuck in his hair._

_Izuku couldn't breathe. Why was this happening now? He just got them back! He, he only just got his mom back, why was he being taken away from him?! This wasn't fair!_

_Izuku leant forward, pressing his forehead to the tar of the road, tears falling freely as he started crying as loudly as he could, barely able to breathe; he started screaming._   
_"MOM!"_

 

* * *

 

 

"Izuku!"  
"AHHH!" He woke with a scream, lunging forward to sit up in bed, panicked as he tried to suck in air, but his lungs refused to cooperate.

His eyes frantically searched the darkened room, sweat causing his shirt to cling to his body, dampening his hair.  
"Izuku,"

The bedside lamp switched on, bathing the room with light, and suddenly he could breathe again at the sight of his mother sitting beside him, alive and well, staring at him with so much worry.

Relief flooded him as tears started to pool and fall down his cheeks.  
"Mom," he sobbed in relief as Killua him pulled towards his chest, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay, you're okay," Killua reassured as he patted Izuku's head gently, running his fingers through the damp locks.  
"Mo-mom, I, I was s-so scared," he spoke, words broken as he hiccupped and sobbed.

"It's alright, it was just a dream," Killua stated softly, rubbing one hand up and down his child's back.   
He could smell the fear that clung to Izuku like a second skin.

Killua started to purr gently, comfortingly as Izuku continued to cry into his shirt, tightly fisting the fabric in his hands. Killua turned his head as Gon entered the room with a glass of water, quietly shutting the door behind him. His alpha sat on the bed, moving so he could face the both of them.

"Are you okay?" Gon asked gently as he pressed his hand down on Izuku's head, gently petting him.  
Izuku raised his eyes to look at his father, body relaxing almost instantly at the look of concern in his golden brown eyes.

Izuku attempted a smile. "Yeah, I'm." He pulled away from Killua, wiping at his cheeks. "I'm okay now,"  
Gon observed him for a moment longer before he grinned, bright like the sun; alive and not shrouded in that dark, blank look Izuku had seen in his previous dreams.

"Here." Gon held out the glass of water to him  
Izuku took it gratefully. "Thank you," he said softly.

He could feel Killua's eyes on him, observing him to make sure he really was okay. Killua frowned as he watched Izuku's hands shake a bit, eyes flittering around the room, as if he were expecting someone to just pop up somewhere.

After he finished the water, Killua took him back into his arms, pulling him back down into bed. The bed shifted as Gon settled in behind Killua, head propped up on his hand, elbow resting comfortingly on the pillow he shares with Killua.

Izuku listened to his mother's purring, hugging him back just as tightly. It was quiet for a while, but none of them could fall back asleep.

"You know," Gon started, breaking the silence. "I used to have nightmares a lot, too. I still get them, sometimes," he stated.  
Izuku pulled his head out of Killua's arms and away from his chest, shivering at the sudden cold.

"I never knew that," he replied, voice quiet and slightly hoarse.  
Killua turned onto his back as Izuku mimicked Gon's position.  
Gon nodded, smiling softly.

"Yeah, after Killua and I first separated, I got them almost every night," he explained.  
Killua frowned up at him. "You never told me that,"

"Really? I thought I did," Gon replied in confusion.  
Killua shook his head.  
"At first it was just memories of Pitou and Kite, but then I started to dream that it was you instead of Kite that Pitou killed," Gon explained vaguely.

Killua's frown deepened at this.  
"I," Izuku started, biting his lower lip. "I dreamt that, one of the villains I fought a few years ago, Stain, killed you, mom, and dad just sort of lost it and," Izuku paused to swallow. "Even Hisoka was there," he stated.

He got blank looks from both his parents at the exact same time, it was almost funny.  
"Hisoka is a nightmare on his own," Killua stated blandly.

Izuku chuckled as Gon nodded sagely.  
"There was this one time, I think it was right after my fight with him at Heaven's Arena," Gon told, breaking off with a chuckle as he struggled to keep in his amusement.

"I dreamt that Hisoka's hair was actually cotton candy, since it was pink at the time, and he was just sitting on this little stool, plucking off pieces of his own hair and eating it. He looked at me and he was like 'what? It's good,' and then asked me if I wanted a piece of him, too," Gon explained.

"What the fuck?" Killua asked before he snorted, all three of them bursting into laughter.  
"What colour is his hair now, anyway?" Gon asked curiously after a moment.

"It's blue now," Izuku replied with a smile.  
"That guy's hair was probably all colours of the rainbow by now," Killua stated, shaking his head.  
Izuku laughed softly, rubbing at one of his eyes.

He wondered what time it was? It was still dark outside and there weren't any birds chirping, so it must be before five am. He sighed, he doubted he'd be able to fall asleep again soon.

He hadn't had that dream since he woke up from his fight with Hisoka, he had actually forgotten about it. It was a little embarrassing to have his parents see him like that.

He must have been crying in his sleep, or maybe even screamed. He felt guilty knowing he gave them such a fright and woke them up. He supposes it was bound to happen, what with them sharing a bed and all.

He briefly wonders if they ever get annoyed with the lack of privacy, and the bed was barely even big enough for the three of them to sleep comfortably.

Plus, there was barely even any closet space for their clothes; it was really cramped. He wonders if they'd ever get annoyed enough to leave. The thought filled him with fear.

"I've been meaning to ask," Izuku spoke up, pulling himself out of his thoughts. "What did mom talk to you guys about the other night?" He asked, he was curious, plus he really just wanted a distraction.

"Oh, that," Killua uttered. "Well she, we talked about the lack of space in the apartment," he explained.  
Izuku's eyebrows shot up as irrational fear gripped him. This was not the type of distraction he wanted.

"Really?" He asked quietly.  
"We're considering buying a house," Killua announced.  
"A nice big one, right, Killua?" Gon asked with a smile.

"Are you leaving?" Izuku asked quietly, his voice tinged with fear.   
Killua stared at him, before shaking his head. "No, baby, we're not leaving you," he assured as he pulled Izuku towards himself, hugging him.

"What we mean is, a nice house for you, me, Gon and Inko," Killua explained, stroking Izuku's hair.  
The young alpha breathed shakily, he wasn't sure why he was so afraid of his parents leaving again; he probably has abandonment issues.

"Killua and I both have always wanted a big house with a big family!" Gon stated as Izuku pulled away.  
"Yeah, what did you say that one time Gon? You wanted five kids, right?" Killua asked with an amused snicker.

Gon grinned brightly. "At one point I wanted nine, but realised that was too much,"  
Killua snorted. "And five is any better?"  
"Better than having to squeeze out nine," Gon retaliated.

Killua actually cringed at that. "Yeah, okay, you're right," he conceded.  
Gon laughed at the pained on Killua's face. "Don't look so scared, Killua!"  
Killua scowled. "Yeah? Why don't you give birth a shot, hm? See how you feel,"

Gon shut his mouth, smiling innocently at Killua.  
Izuku frowned at this. "Do you guys still want that? A large family?" He asked curiously.

The two adults looked at him, glanced at each other before looking at him again.  
"I mean, of course we do," Killua spoke hesitantly.

Izuku's frown deepened. "Then why are you talking like," he paused, searching for his words. "Like you can't have it anymore?" He asked.  
The two mates glanced at each other again.

"It just, it wouldn't-" Killua cut off, biting his lower lip.  
"I wouldn't feel right," Gon finished.  
Izuku was torn between continuing to frown and raising his eyebrows. He settled on frowning.

"What do you mean? It wouldn't feel right?" Izuku questioned.  
Killua frowned, biting his lower lip until it started to bleed as he thought. "Since we couldn't raise you, it'd feel unfair to you if we suddenly had more children and were able to give them everything we couldn't give you," he explained after a while.

Izuku stared at them in disbelief for a moment. "But that's unfair to you!" His voice was loud and vehement.  
Killua's eyes widened as Gon frowned.

"I mean-I don't want you to give up on your dreams because of me. You've given enough, don't you think it's time you start thinking about what you want?" He asked.

It was silent for a while after that, his parents considering his words. It was just so unfair. The world just kept taking from them. Even now, after the war, they refused to let themselves take what they wanted for once.

Even with the war being over now, they still suffered from it's consequences.  
"Izuku," Killua called for his attention.

Izuku blinked, looking up at his mother, taking note of the light blush dusting his pale cheeks.  
"Do you." Killua hesitated, licking his lips. "Do you want siblings?"

He blinked in surprise at the question, noting the hopeful looks both of his parents were sending him, he knew that his answer could greatly influence their decisions in the future, but he didn't want to lie to them, either.

Killua would be able to see through his lies, anyway. He sort of considered Eri like a little sister, but it wasn't entirely the same. It wasn't like Izuku minded the thought of having siblings.

He'd honestly never thought it a possibility in the past, when he still thought Inko was his biological mother, so he never really thought about it.

And with how hectic the passed few months were, the thought never even crossed his mind; nor had the thought that his parents would even want more children.

It was a bit foolish, really, considering how good they were with kids and how they had latched onto Izuku and his pack the moment they met, honestly, he should have seen this coming.

But now, here his parents were, willing to give up on their dream of a big family, just because they didn't want Izuku to feel like they were being unfair, or that they didn't love him as much.

It was heart-wrenching. As much as Izuku would love to have them all to himself, he couldn't give them what they wanted; what they needed. He was all grown up now, and they were doting on him as if he were still the two year old he had been when they were forced to leave him.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't give them the relief they needed. They needed their two year old Izuku to hold, to love, to raise as they had wanted to raise him, but he just couldn't give that to them anymore.

Besides, having little baby siblings now would be really cute. He could hold them and protect them and tell them all kinds of stories! Like how he became a hero, and stories about All Might and his mates. It would help prepare him for when he one day had his own babies with his mates.

Izuku briefly imagined the pack's reactions, smiling at the various emotional reactions they'd get. He has a feeling Kacchan would start crying.

"I," he started, smiling fondly down at Killua's stomach, as if the omega had just told him he was pregnant already. "I would like to have siblings," he admitted.

Killua's blush darkened as Gon let out a quiet breath of relief.  
"You, you wouldn't, I mean-"  
"I wouldn't mind, mom," Izuku cut Killua off, smiling brightly at his mother. "I'd be really happy,"

Killua observed him, eyes flittering across his face with his eyebrows furrowed in a certain way that told Izuku he was looking for any signs of deception.

Killua breathed out slowly once he found none.  
"Okay," he said softly, smiling a small, but excited smile.  
The giggle that passed Gon's lips told Izuku that the man was trying very hard to contain his excitement.

"First step, we need to buy a house," Killua stated, eyes alight with joy.  
Izuku knew he had made the right decision to press this subject now instead of leaving it be.

"You should come with us, Izuku," Gon spoke as he stretched his arms above his head.  
"You want me to help make such a big decision?" Izuku asked in surprise.

"Of course," Killua stated, looking at him as if he had gone crazy. "You're going to have to live there too, you know, so you need to have a say in it,"   
Izuku blushed, but nodded his acceptance.

"In the meantime, though, I'm going back to sleep," Gon announced, turning onto his side and throwing an arm around Killua, nuzzling his face into his omega's neck.

Killua supressed a yawn.  
"You think you can go back to sleep?" Killua asked as he turned his head to look at Izuku, who was already settling back underneath the blankets.

"Mhm." He hummed, eyelids drooping as he was enveloped in the warmth of the blankets.  
Killua smiled fondly before reaching over Gon to switch the lamp off.

He started to purr once he settled down, hoping it would calm Izuku and help him fall back asleep.   
  
There was still a lot they needed to talk about and Izuku knew Gon and Killua wouldn't start expanding their family right away, but he felt as though they were heading in the right direction.

Izuku was grateful that they were so considerate of his feelings, but he wanted them to be considerate of their own, too.

He smiled softly as he fell back asleep, he had a feeling his future siblings would be very cute and loved. He himself planned on showering them in it, as much as he possibly can.

He was so happy with the thought of the future, Izuku forgot all about his nightmare, and slept peacefully for the rest of that night.


	35. Gratitude

_Ding. Ding. Ding_. Izuku groaned as his phone kept sounding with every new text he got. Whomever it was that was texting him, they were being very persistent.

Raising his head off of the pillow, Izuku rubbed sleepily at one of his eyes, yawning. Looking around, he couldn't find his phone. Where had he left it yesterday? Was it somewhere on the bed?

He scanned the sheets with tired eyes, sighing softly when he couldn't find it. His phone started ringing then and that's when he spotted it on the bedside table next to Gon.

His father groaned, feeling around on the table before gripping the device. For a second, he feared the elder would throw it against the wall, but it was held out in his general direction, instead.

Izuku took it, briefly watching as Gon flopped over and on top of Killua, who was laying on his stomach, face buried in his shared pillow.

"Hello?" Izuku greeted sleepily.  
"Good morning, Deku!" Mina's excited voice greeted him.  
"Oh, Mina, how are you?" He asked as he flopped back down onto the bed.

"Good, good, no complaints! Listen, Deku, we're going to UA to train in a few hours, Aizawa said he'd look over our training and see if we improved," she reported.

"He said that? And who's 'we'?" Izuku questioned, battling not to fall asleep.  
"The entire class, silly! You know Dadzawa whants to see how we've improved and give us some advice!"

Izuku chuckled at the nickname.  
"What time?" He asked.  
Mina hummed. "Around one pm, so in like, three hours or so,"  
Izuku took a moment to think it over. He could really use some exercise and UA was the safest place to do that, so since he basically already had permission, he might as well take Mina up on her offer.

"Okay, I'll be there," he replied.  
He could hear someone snicker on the line.  
"Deku!" Toru called. "I saw those photos you posted online, who are those two cuties with you?" She asked.

Mina gasped. "You're not cheating on Bakubro and the other's, are you?!"  
Izuku's eyes widened. "What?! No, of course not!" He denied.  
"In any case, why don't you bring those two hotties with you? And don't forget to bring Eri some more candy apples! See you later bye!"

Before he could say anything else, they hung up and left him there, staring up at the ceiling. Sighing, placed his forearm over his eyes.

He supposes he could ask his parents to come too; it would be the perfect chance to introduce them to his old classmates and friends. Maybe they could spar, too?

Feeling a bit more energised, Izuku sat up, turning to climb out of bed. It would be difficult, since both Killua and Gon blocked his way to the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Killua questioned, stretching a bit, voice muffled by the pillow.  
"I need to go get ready," Izuku replied as he clumsily climbed over both of them.

Killua whined at the loss of his warmth, Gon groaning loudly.  
"Come back to bed," Gon stated, burying his face into Killua's back.  
It didn't look too comfortable, with Gon half draped over Killua like that.

"I can't, I'm meeting with my friends to train," Izuku explained as he rifled through his closet.  
It was quiet for a moment before Gon and Killua turned to look at him simultaneously.

"Training?" Killua asked with a glint in his eyes.  
Izuku nodded. "Do you guys want to come?" He asked.  
They turned to look at each other and then back at Izuku and nodded in unison.

Sometimes, it was scary how in sync they were.  
"Okay, well, we're going to UA to meet them at one, so," he informed, picking up his clothes, he left the room to go shower and get ready for the day.

 

* * *

 

 

"Izuku!" Eijirou called, waving wildly from the entrance to UA.  
"Ei!" Izuku called, jogging to get closer to his boyfriend.  
Eijirou threw his arms around his alpha's shoulders when Izuku was close enough, pressing a long, loving kiss to his lips.

"I missed you," Ei admitted as he buried his face into Izuku's neck.  
Izuku chuckled softly. "We saw each other a week ago," he stated.  
Eijirou pouted. "Exactly! A week ago. I'm used to seeing you everyday,"

Izuku rubbed his back comfortingly. "I'm sorry,"  
The beta shook his head and pulled back with a smile. "It's okay, I understand! You were spending time with your family,"

"Excuse me, but you're family too and why the hell do I not get a hug?" Killua interrupted, arms crossed over his chest.  
Eijirou grinned at the sight of his pack parents, bounding over to the two to hug them tightly.

"It's so good to see you guys again!" He stated, nuzzling into Killua's neck.  
"Where are our other kids?" Killua questioned as Eijirou hugged Gon next.

"Uhm." Eijirou hummed, thoughtful. "Well, Katsuki's just finishing up some hero work, he'll be by soon. Shoto has...a meeting or something with his dad," he explained.

"Is something going on?" Izuku asked as he walked closer.  
Eijirou shook his head. "I'm not sure, but he said he'll be by a little later,"   
Izuku bit his lower lip apprehensively.

"Anyway, let's go inside! It's cold out here!" Eijirou stated with a grin.  
They followed the beta in through the gate, trudging through a few inches of snow.

"Aizawa said we can use Gym Gamma. Since it's a Saturday, some of the other teacher's are going to watch, too and Cementoss said he'd be there if we want to change the terrain," Eijirou explained.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "They're going through an awful lot of trouble for us,"  
"Yeah. It's really nice of them, though," Eijirou agreed.

As they entered the gym, Izuku could see all of his classmates already there and doing stretches.   
"Oh! Aizawa sensei!" Izuku greeted, jogging towards the man and bowing slightly. "Thank you for everything!"

"There's no need, Midoriya," Aizawa stated with a tired sigh.  
"Izuku!"   
"Eri, hi!" Izuku greeted, crouching down to receive a hug from the excited girl.

"Mirio and Tamaki are going to take me to the park today! I want to play in the snow!" Eri exclaimed excitedly.  
Izuku grinned. "That's great, Eri! Make sure to dress warmly, though, otherwise you'll get sick,"

Eri nodded enthusiastically.  
"Oh!" Izuku held out a small plastic bag. "I got you some more candy apples, as promised!"   
Eri gasped softly, a small blush on her cheeks as she excepted the bag. "Thank you so much, Izuku!"

Izuku smiled as the girl hugged him again.  
"Midoriya! Here for some training?" Mirio asked with a smile as he walked up to the two.  
Izuku stood up as the older male walked to him.

"Yeah! I admit I haven't really been training as much as I should, so when Mina called, I had to accept," Izuku informed.  
Miro chuckled at him. "Are your parents going to train, too?" He asked.

Izuku glanced back to see Gon and Killua conversing with Aizawa.  
He shrugged. "I don't know, but I was hoping I could spar with them,"  
"That would be interesting, mind if we watch?" Mirio asked, and only then did Izuku notice Tamaki behind Mirio, facing the wall with his body trembling.

He sweat dropped.  
"Of course not!" Izuku stated just as Eri finally took notice of Killua, running up to the omega with an enthusiastic call of his name.

"I heard All Might might be stopping by," Mirio mentioned as they walked towards the three adults.  
"Really?! I haven't seen him in a few months, since before I left for Whale Island," Izuku mumbled.

Mirio blinked. "What's Whale Island?"  
Izuku looked up at him. "Oh! It's a small fishermen island, it's a three day flight from here; my dad grew up there," he explained.

"That sounds really nice," Mirio stated.  
"It was, but it's very...natural," Izuku trailed off.  
Mirio chuckled with a nod. "I get it, so it turns not so nice after a while unless you're into nature,"

Izuku nodded as Mirio stated laughing. "As you can guess, I'm not much of a nature child," he stated, causing Mirio to laugh harder.  
"Deku!" Mina called, cutting into their conversation.

"Hello, Mina," Izuku greeted, looking up to see most of his class surrounding them.  
The pink skinned girl grinned at him.  
"Never mind that, where's Bakubro?" She questioned.

"Where have you been man? We haven't seen you since graduation," Ojiro asked.  
"Uhm," Izuku muttered. "Kacchan should be here soon, I think, and I've been...traveling," he replied.

"Traveling? Why would you do that if all you've ever wanted to do was start your hero career?" Toru asked.  
Izuku rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhm,"

"I saw those photos you posted on the internet, who are those guys? Are you cheating on Bakugo?" Shoji asked curiously.  
Izuku frowned at this. "Did all of you see that? And why does everyone immediately assume I'm cheating?"

The class hesitated.  
"Well," Mina trailed off.  
"Look, our bro's really cool and all, but he can be a bit of a dick at times, so no one would really have blamed you," Sero pointed out.

"And it's the internet! What did you expect?" Toru stated with wide gestures--according to her sleeved shirt--nearly slapping Ojiro in the face.

"So anyway, you want to tell us who they are? And where did you go, anyway?" Mina cut in.  
Izuku hesitated, looking over all of his friend's eager expressions.

"Well, as it turns out...I'm adopted;" he announced.  
Shock of varying degrees crossed his friend's faces.  
"Are you for real?" Mina asked softly.

"So does this mean Inko isn't your real mother?" Momo asked softly.  
Izuku nodded.   
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Jirou questioned.

"Well, I found out the night of our graduation and then a week later I left with my pack to go find my real parents," Izuku explained shortly.  
"Why would you go look for them if they gave you up in the first place?" Mina asked, frowning.

Izuku waved his hands in front of him, hoping to calm his rapidly angering friends. "It's not like that! They were forced to give me up!" He explained quickly.

"Forced? What do you mean?" Momo asked quietly.  
"It's a long story, but," Izuku muttered, glancing at all of his friends. "The short version is, they were ordered to go to war and had to give me up,"

His friends all seemed a bit sceptical of this.  
"I'll tell you guys the whole story a little later; they still haven't told me all about what happened during the war, but I've heard...some things," he trailed off.

"We'll discuss this when you're more comfortable, then," Takoyami stated.  
Izuku nodded, relieved when his friends seemed to drop it, for now, at least.  
"Well anyway, I want to meet them!" Toru announced in excitement.

"Let me introduce you then!" Izuku stated, surprising his friends again.  
Izuku pushed passed them, walking towards his parents.  
"Mom, dad, can I introduce you?" He asked, gaining their attention.

"Of course!" Gon responded eagerly.   
Aizawa sighed, following after them as Izuku lead them closer to his friends.  
"Guys," Izuku called, gaining his friend's attention. "This is my mom, Killua, and this is my dad, Gon. These are my friends!"

Gon grinned brightly as he waved enthusiastically.  
"Holy shit! It's them! From the photo! It's so nice to meet you! My name is Hagakure Toru!" She exclaimed ecstatically as she grabbed hold of Killua's hand and shook it.

Izuku smiled, noting how Killua was trying very hard not to freak the fuck out. It was weird to see a pile of clothes walking around as it's wearer was invisible.  
"Nice to meet you too," Killua spoke with a smile.

"Are you guys going to train with us?" Mina asked eagerly.  
Gon smiled again. "Sure! That could be fun,"  
"You kids should train together first, though," Killua pointed out.

"Okay! We should get started," Toru stated, the group moving to a separate section of the room and splitting into smaller groups to train together.

"Bakubro! You finally made it!!" Sero shouted as the blond alpha walked into the gym, shaking snow from his hair.  
"What took you so long?" Mina asked as the two crowded around him.

Katsuki grunted. "A stupid fucking villain gave us the slip. Had to chase the fucker down," he explained.  
"Now we only need Todoroki," Mina mentioned.

"He's still not here?" Katsuki asked.  
Both Mina and Sero shook their heads.  
"We don't know where he is," Sero pointed out.

Eijirou spotted his alpha, jogging over to give Katsuki an overly enthusiastic hug and kiss.  
"Midoriya," Aizawa spoke. "All Might mentioned he wanted to talk with you,"

Izuku blinked at his teacher. "All Might did? Is he here?" He asked.  
Aizawa nodded. "I already let him know you're here, he should be on his way right now,"

Izuku nodded, watching as Aizawa turned around and walked away to watch his old students train. Killua and Gon were talking with Mirio and Tamaki. Well, as much as they could talk with the extremely shy young adult.

"Young Midoriya!" A familiar voice called.  
Izuku turned, smiling brightly as his hero walked towards him, waving.  
"All Might!" He shouted as he ran towards the older male.

"It's been too long, how have you been doing, young man?" Toshinori asked as his successor came to a stop before him.  
Izuku smiled brightly. "I've been doing great, actually! What about you, All Might?"

The blond man laughed boisterously. "I have no complaints! You seem different, young man. I take it your travels were fruitful?" He noted.  
Izuku rubbed the back of his head.

"It was, sort of," he told, "I didn't find my parents, but I met a lot of great people. I was a bit depressed when we got back, but," he trailed off, smiling a small, yet bright smile. "They came back for me,"

Toshinori smiled down at the younger, relief flooding him; he had been very worried for his successor, the way Izuku had seemed back when he had first found out, he was afraid Izuku wouldn't be able to come out of that depressed state.

"That's good," he spoke with relief. "I'm happy for you, young Midoriya, and I would love to meet them, but first, there's something I must tell you," he stated.

Izuku frowned, sensing the sudden, serious tone All Might was taking. Toshinori took a moment, unsure of how Izuku was going to take this news.  
"All For One," he began, noting how the younger tensed. "Has been broken out of prison," he stated.

Izuku gasped, eyes widening as horror set in. This was bad. This was so, very bad.   
"But how?" He questioned.  
Toshinori shook his head. "They don't know, but whomever helped him escape, allowed many of the prisoners to escape after slaughtering many of the guards. That's part of the reason why crime rates have been so high these days," he informed.

"When did this happen?" Izuku asked.  
"About two months after you left. The police have been keeping this a secret, so not that many people know about it," he stated.

Izuku frowned. If All For One had somehow managed to escape such a high security prison, then that could only mean the League had been involved and they likely had a few new members.

"There's no point worrying too much about it now. The League have yet to make any sort of move and we don't know where their new hideout is. There's really nothing we can do, for now," Toshinori uttered.

"But-"  
"Relax, young Midoriya, everything will be fine," Toshinori assured, smiling. "Now, why don't you introduce me to your parents?"

Izuku blinked up at him, nodding as he lead All Might to his parents in a daze.  
"Oh, All Might! It's good to see you on your feet!" Mirio stated as he noticed the elder.

Izuku smiled at his parents, noting how confused they both seemed. "Mom, dad, this is All Might and these are my parents, Gon and Killua," Izuku introduced.

"Ah, so this is your hero? The guy you totally fan boy over?" Killua asked slyly.  
Izuku blushed. "M-mom! I-I admire him!" He stated, flustered.

Killua cackled at him.  
"It's so nice to meet you, sir!" Gon greeted politely with a bright smile.  
"Likewise. Izuku has been very eager to meet you," Toshinori mentioned as he shook hands with Gon.

"I bet he was," Killua stated, reaching forward to clasp Toshinori's hand with both of his.  
The omega smiled almost sadly at the retired hero, still holding his hand; Killua bowed.

"Killua?" Gon asked softly.  
"You have my deepest gratitude, All Might," Killua spoke, still bowed at the waist.  
"Whatever for?" Toshinori asked, caught completely by surprise.

"Mom?" Izuku asked as Killua slowly stood upright, his smile tinged with sadness.  
"For believing in Izuku when no one else did," Killua stated. "And for helping him make his dream come true,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry if this chapter was total crap, I had a really hard time with it for some reason. I was just not feeling this one at all.
> 
> I just love it when All Might calls Izuku 'young man' or 'young Midoriya' it's so cute.
> 
> Anyway, until next time!♡


	36. Let's Spar

Izuku grunted as he took another hit from Katsuki, an explosion deafening him for a few moments as he was sent hurdling back, crashing into the ground, clothes tearing and growing dusty as he slid across the ground, coughing once he came to a stop.

He wasn't focusing well enough on this fight, mind too far away with other worries and stress to be bothered focusing on Kacchan's attacks. It wasn't like Katsuki was doing any better than him, the blond was just as distracted as he was.

Izuku was worried about the League and All For One and what their next move might be now that they had their leader back, but at the forefront of his mind, he was mostly worried about Shoto.

He knew that must be what Katsuki was worried about, too. The fact that Shoto had had a meeting with Endeavour and was an entire hour late to training was very concerning.

As he sat up, he wiped the back of his right hand under his chin, gazing to the side to see Eri looking worried, Aizawa was actually observing them from his weird yellow sleeping bag, both of his parents looked concerned and maybe even a little bored. He couldn't really read All Might's expression, though.

Izuku pushed his body up, grunting at all the little aches and pains that came from taking too many hits. Even while he was distracted, Kacchan could still throw a powerful hit.

"Okay, that's enough," Killua called, walking towards them with his arms crossed behind his head. "This is painful to watch,"  
"What are you guys doing?" Gon asked with amusement.

"Fucking sparring," Katsuki replied, wiping sweat from his brow.  
Killua snorted. "Could've fooled me," he said sarcastically.  
Katsuki growled before sighing heavily.

Gon turned to smile brightly at Izuku. "C'mon, Izuku, let's spar," he stated eagerly.  
Izuku blinked. "Are you serious?" He asked.  
Gon nodded. "Of course!" He stated as he pulled off his hoodie and long sleeved shirt that he wore underneath.

He stood there in a black tank top and sweats as he handed over his clothing to Killua, strong muscles rippling underneath tan skin as he stretched his arms and back.

"Ooh, this is going to be interesting!" Mina stated eagerly, the group stopping their training to crowd in one corner of the room to observe the fight. Aizawa even climbed out of his sleeping bag to be able to watch better.

"Come on, Kacchan, let's stand over here," Killua said, taking one of Katsuki's hands and dragging him away.  
Izuku swallowed, body tensing.  
"Let's set some rules first," Aizawa called. "We don't want this fight dragging on too long,"  
Gon nodded. "Thirty minute time limit?" He suggested.

"Alright. Izuku has to pin you down for ten seconds to win, if he doesn't and the time is up, well, he loses. If you can pin him down in the time limit for ten seconds, the fights over," Aizawa stated.  
"Are those the only rules?" Gon asked curiously.

Aizawa nodded. Gon grinned mischievously, winking. Izuku tensed further; he had no idea how Gon liked to fight, he'd only seen him fight Hisoka that one time on the video, but that was so long ago, his fighting style had likely changed a lot since then.

"Start!" Aizawa called.  
Izuku powered his quirk up to fifty percent, lunging forward, the ground cracking beneath his feet once he did.

He closed in on Gon in mere seconds, the man grinning at him as he raised his arms, crossing them above his head to block the kick Izuku had aimed at him.

The ground cracked and caved in underneath Gon's feet, a powerful wind blowing out around them. Izuku could hear his friends cry out from the force, but Izuku was more focused on Gon, who spread his arms out and threw Izuku back.

He landed gracefully on the ground in a crouch, watching as Gon stepped out of the small crater.  
"Are you holding back?" He asked as he shook one of his feet, small pieces of debris falling from his shoe.

"That was a really good hit, Izuku!" Gon praised with a grin. "But you'll have to do a lot better than that if you want to beat me," he stated, his grin twisting into a smirk.

Izuku could hear miss Midnight swoon next to Aizawa, most of the teachers having come by to watch their training. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see someone entering the gym, but Gon suddenly crouched low, the palm of his left hand pressed flat against the ground; he lunged forward.

Izuku threw back his head in order to dodge the powerful swipe, eyes wide and teeth gritted as he felt Gon's hand slice through the air; he had been caught off guard with how fast his father had come at him.

Izuku brought up his arms to block his midsection, aching from the power behind the kick. Izuku pulled back, raising his right leg, the toe of his shoe connecting with Gon's chin.

The larger alpha gripped his ankle, twirled around and throwing his body across the ground. Izuku bounced once before he flipped onto his feet, barely coming to a stop before he lunged forward with sixty percent.

Gon seemed surprised by the new speed, grunting as Izuku kicked him in the cheek. Izuku twirled on his braced leg, his right leg making contact with Gon's midsection next.

Izuku pulled back his right fist, delivering a powerful uppercut to Gon's chin. Gon grabbed his wrist, pulled back his right fist, and punched Izuku in the stomach.

Izuku coughed up spit as he was sent flying back a few feet, twisting in the air to land on his feet. Gon barely gave him a second to catch his breath before he was on him again.

Izuku dodged to the left to avoid Gon's fist, crossed his arms over his chest to block his father's other fist and raising his leg to block a knee to the stomach.

Gon tilted his head back, and head-butted him on the forehead. Izuku cried out as he pulled back, rubbing his forehead as his head started to throb.

Gon chuckled sheepishly as Izuku shook his head, trying to get his wits about him and hopefully stop the room from spinning. Who knew Gon had such a hard head?

He could feel a headache throbbing behind his eyes now.  
"Sorry about that!" Gon apologized sheepishly.  
"What is your head made of, dad?" Izuku asked, rubbing his reddened skin.

Gon blinked at him, raising a brow. "Bone?" He stated rather blankly.  
Izuku could see Killua slap a hand to his forehead. The teen chuckled softly before he powered One For All up to seventy five percent.

Gon grinned in excitement as Izuku appeared in front of him, barely able to duck underneath a kick. Izuku landed, twirled on his feet and planted a foot in his father's stomach.

Gon groaned at the hit, grunting as Izuku kicked him in the chin and then the chest, propelling him backwards and through a boulder, an intense wind nearly knocking some of the onlookers off of their feet.

Izuku tensed as Gon walked out from behind the boulder, rubbing at his chin before lunging at the teen again. Izuku ducked and dodged, swiping at his father a few times, trying to see a pattern in Gon's movements as he kept dodging.

A few of their hits connected, but it was like Gon's speed increased the longer he fought. How long had they been fighting for now? Ten minutes? Fifteen? He didn't know, but he was having so much fun.

By the time Gon jumped back, Izuku had powered up to eighty five percent, both panting and sweating by now.  
"They're so fast I can barely even see them," Eijirou spoke with awe.

The teacher's watched in amazement, the fact that Gon could withstand eighty five percent was amazing. The last person who had been able to handle so much power, was All For One against All Might.

Gon took a deep breath. "I'm not going to hold back, Izuku," he stated as he bent his knees, his right hand fisting by his middle, left hand hovering in front of his fist. "You better use all your power against this,"

Izuku nodded, powering up to one hundred percent; his body still wasn't quite as used to so much power yet, but it didn't break any bones, at least.  
"First comes rock," Gon said as a ball of bright orange and red appeared around his fist.

Izuku tensed; he had no idea how powerful this attack might be, but he knew it would hurt if it made contact.  
His father was suddenly in front of him, fist pulled back, ready to hit.

"Janken-rock!"  
Izuku spat up blood as the attack hit, too fast for him to react in time to dodge; he shouldn't have been so stuck in his own thoughts.

He grunted as he was scent flying back, crashing through a boulder and a wall, bounced four times on the ground and grinding to a painful halt.  
Izuku coughed up blood, wheezing a bit as he tried to breathe.

His body ached as he sat up once he caught his breath. That had hurt a lot and he had a feeling that wasn't even the full extent of Gon's power. Izuku could feel his chest fill with warmth; his father was amazing.

He climbed to his feet, listening as Killua scolded Gon. His father would be distracted now, he had an advantage and he was taking it as he activated One For All to one hundred percent, crouching low, he lunged forward, straight through all the holes he'd created.

"But Killua, it would have been an insult if I held back any more!" Gon whined.  
Killua sighed. "You shouldn't have-Watch out!"

Gon turned in time to receive a powerful kick to the stomach. Blood and spit flew from his mouth as his body folded over Izuku's leg, breath leaving his lungs as he was sent flying back with a powerful shockwave.

Izuku landed, watching as Gon broke through boulders and walls, not showing any signs of slowing. The alpha grit his teeth, eyes clenched shut as he felt Killua appear behind him, glowing blue.

Killua braced on a boulder, lunging off of it, he met Gon with a powerful kick to the back, sending his alpha careening forward and crashing into the ground. Gon groaned loudly as he connected with the ground.

The ground cracked and caved underneath his body, creating a sizeable crater. Killua landed on the ground next to the crater with catlike grace, peering down at Gon.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
Gon groaned loudly, just laying there and breathing for a while.  
Izuku watched with wide eyes as Gon eventually jumped out of the crater, shaking his hair free of debris.

Gon had taken one hundred percent to the stomach and he was still standing. Granted, he was limping, one eye clenched shut and he had a blood smear near the corner of his mouth, body littered with cuts and bruises, but he was fine.

Izuku's awe could only continue to grow.  
"Holy shit," Denki said in awe.  
"That was freaking amazing," Jirou stated.

"Hey, old man," Killua called, looking at Aizawa. "How much time is left?"  
Aizawa blinked at being called old, but checked his timer anyway. "Six minutes, thirty seconds," he replied.

"That's more than enough," Killua stated, electricity sparking around his body. "You'll fight me, now,"  
Gon whined. "But Killua! I just-"  
Killua cut him off. "You were just about to go sit down, you can't have all the fun. I'm ending this fight, now. Besides, we've been here for a while already, and I really want to talk with Shoto,"

Gon opened his mouth to protest, but shut it at the glare Killua sent him. Sighing, Gon limped his way over to Katsuki, Eijirou and Shoto, and promptly slumped to the floor, one hand rubbing at his stomach. It was aching now.

Izuku readied himself, still using one hundred percent. He didn't have much time left, and he really wanted to talk with Sho, too, he hadn't even realised his omega had arrived.

Killua was staring him down, equally as tense; Izuku knew this was going to be more a battle of speed rather than strength. Almost at the exact same time, the two raced forward.

Izuku made a swipe for his mother's head, but Killua bent back a bit to move underneath his leg, planting a hand on the ground to raise his leg with better balance.

Izuku barely managed to dodge the attack, jerking forward, he twirled on his feet and kicked at Killua's chest. Izuku watched his mother dodge, jump onto his feet, and swipe at his head.

None of his attacks could hit Killua. A few of Killua's attacks landed on him, but they weren't as bone rattling powerful like Gon's. Each time one of Killua's hits connected, his muscles would spasm at being shocked.

They barely had any time left and at the rate they were going, Izuku was going to lose. Izuku dodged left and then right, desperately trying to avoid Killua's fingers.

Killua swiped his right arm to the side and Izuku ducked, feeling his mother's fingers brush his hair. He swung with a fist aimed at Killua's stomach, but the omega jumped back in time to avoid being hit.

It was frustrating, not being able to connect. Izuku lunged forward, aiming to kick his mother in the stomach, but his leg was grabbed. Izuku's muscles locked up as Killua sent a strong electrical current through his body.

He cried out in surprise and Killua dropped his leg instantly. His body went spastic a few times; he shook his head. He could tell Killua was worried.

Izuku took a few deep breaths, pulled back a fist, and slammed it into Killua's stomach. His breath left him with a wheeze before he was sent flying back.

"Times up!" Aizawa called, eyes on his timer. "Izuku, you lose,"  
His old classmates groaned in dismay at the fight being over.  
Killua shook his head as he sat up, his electricity receding.

"That fight was so fast, I couldn't even see them!" Denki stated enthusiastically.  
Hitoshi nodded, blinking at the spot where Izuku stood. "That was amazing,"

"Are you okay?" Shoto asked as he helped Killua to his feet.  
The elder omega groaned in discomfort, that hit had been a lot more painful than he had thought it would be. "Ugh, that's going to bruise," he replied, one hand gripping Shoto's forearm as he bent forward, his other hand pressed into his own thigh

He sort of felt like he might puke.  
"Mom, are you okay?! I'm so sorry!" Izuku apologized as he jogged towards them.  
"Why didn't I get an apology?" Gon asked as he limped to Killua's side.

"Oh! Uhm, I'm so sorry dad, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Izuku squeaked apologetically.  
Gon laughed and waved him off. "It's alright! Looks like we're all going to be bruised for a while! Yay to hurting!" He said that last part sarcastically.

Izuku chuckled softly.  
"I think I might puke, holy fuck," Killua cussed and actually started gagging.  
"Oh my god, Killua," Gon said, limping to his lover and rubbing his back comfortingly.

Killua took a deep breath, standing straight after a moment, discomfort showing on his face. "I'll be okay," he stated, one hand rubbing at his belly.  
"I really want to go home and nap right now," Izuku stated.

"You're such a lazy fuck," Katsuki commented as he walked towards them, his hand clasped with Eijirou's.  
Izuku pouted. "I just finished two very hard, very exhausting fights, Kacchan,"

Katsuki snorted. "Next time, I want to fight you two," he stated, pointing at the two adults.  
"Sure!" Gon replied eagerly with bright eyes.

"Shoucchan, I was worried, is everything okay now?" Izuku asked as he closed in on his mate and hugged him.  
"Everything's fine, I just talked with my dad about my mom and when she's coming home. I was on my way here when a villain attacked, so I took care of that," Shoto explained, returning the hug.

"So is everything okay with your mom? When is she coming home?" Eijirou asked curiously.  
"The eighteenth of December, a week before Christmas," Shoto replied with an excited glint in his eyes.

"Really? That's awesome!" Eijirou cheered.  
"Fucking finally," Katsuki grumbled grumpily.  
Izuku beamed and pulled Shoto in for a quick kiss and hug. "I'm so happy for you, Shoucchan!"

"Uhm," Killua spoke, breaking up the celebrations. "What's going on?" He asked, concerned and curious.  
The four mates glanced at each other.

"My mother has been in a mental hospital for the passed few years after she poured boiling water on my face," Shoto explained.

Izuku sweat dropped at this, it maybe wasn't the best place to start in his past. Gon blinked as Killua placed a hand to his forehead.

"She-she did what?" Killua asked softly; he seemed dizzy.  
"So the scar?" Gon asked, pointing to his own face.  
Shoto nodded. "Yeah, it's because of that,"

"I...think I need to sit down," Killua spoke softly.  
Gon frowned in concern as Killua walked passed him. "Killua?"  
Killua sat down on the ground a few feet away, head in his hands.

"Is he okay?" Eijirou asked softly in concern.  
"I, I don't know," Gon replied, frowning at Killua's back.  
"I should go talk to him and tell him everything," Shoto stated.

"Should we stay here?" Eijirou questioned.  
Shoto nodded. "I think that's for the best," he replied, walking towards Killua.

He gently touched the older omega's back before he sat down, their sides pressed together.  
"What's going on with them?" Denki asked as he pulled Hitoshi after him.

"They're having a talk," Eijirou answered.  
Denki frowned before his eyebrows rose. "You mean _the_ talk?"  
Katsuki nodded.

"What do you mean _the_ talk?" Gon questioned.  
Izuku frowned. "There's something we need to tell you, about Shoto's past," he informed.

Gon frowned at him in concern, but nodded.  
Izuku hesitated before he started to tell his father about what he knew of Shoto's past.

He didn't really like talking about Shoto's past, but he knew he had to right now. Gon had this strange look in his eyes by the time Izuku stopped talking, and it was a little unnerving.

"...Does he still live with his father?" Gon asked quietly.  
Izuku hesitated, but nodded his answer. "He does. Endeavour hasn't been hurting him, or anything like that, he's actually trying to make things up to Shoto,"

Gon took a few deep breaths, nodding his head. Izuku bit his lower lip, turning to watch as Killua hugged Shoto, face buried into dual coloured hair. Was Shoto crying?

"We have to get him out of that house," Gon stated after a few minutes.  
Izuku nodded his agreement. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice, long 2000+ word fight scene, I am very proud of it. Except Izuku vs Killua, but oh well. I think I've improved a lot with my fight scenes.
> 
> Can I vent? Can I just vent for a moment how tired I am of living tonight? It's like the life is sucked right of me and I'm not even 20 years old yet.
> 
> Sorry about that, you guys didn't need to hear that, but I just needed someone to hear. That was dumb.
> 
> Anyway...!
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, and I'll see you next time ♡


	37. A Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this took a lot longer to write than I would have liked. 
> 
> Sorry this is so much later than when I usually upload, but I was struck with a blank on what to do with this chapter.
> 
> I really hope this isn't too disappointing for you guys.
> 
> I just want to thank all of you for all the support yesterday, it means so fucking much to me. All of your supportive comments helped me out of my funk and I'm feeling so much better today. 
> 
> It's nice to know someone is listening, even if it's people on the internet I've never met before who's reading a fic I'm writing about men giving birth and a lot of smut, it's a lot better than what I can say my family does for me.
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter!♡

"Pikachu! You can't just fucking steal my chips like that, you shit!" Katsuki screamed as Denki stole one of his potato chips, shoving it in his mouth quickly.

"Don't fight boys," Killua scolded. "Damn it, Gon, stop eating my chocolate!"  
"Don't fight, boys," Inko scolded, smiling as Killua pouted and Gon grinned innocently.

Katsuki snorted, smirking as Killua glowered at him. Gon just kept on smiling innocently as Killua and Katsuki started to wrestle on the carpet, pulling at each other's cheeks and hair.

"Take him down, Killua!" Denki cheered.  
Hitoshi sighed, pained. "Please don't encourage them,"  
Denki grinned brightly at his mate and kissed his cheek.

Tenya gasped loudly. "No fighting in the house!"   
The two froze, Katsuki in the middle of pinning Killua down, glancing at each other and Tenya.

"Kacchan, I can't believe you're winning," Izuku muttered in awe.  
"I'm not giving up!" Killua shouted between chuckles as he struggled beneath Katsuki's body.

Katsuki started to cackle, but was cut off with a strange, strangled yelp as Gon grabbed him around the waist and pulled him off of Killua. Kacchan screeched as they fell back onto the sofa and Gon pinned him down with a wicked smile.

The rest of the pack watched in both amusement and awe as Gon started to tickle Katsuki, the blond screaming with laughter, trying to struggle and wiggle away, but it was futile.

Izuku mumbled to himself as he hovered behind the sofa, taking a video of the cute moment. None of them had known Kacchan was ticklish.

Gon paused, allowing Katsuki a moment to breathe, face tinged red.  
Killua appeared above his head, mischief glinting in his eyes as he smirked wickedly.

"Oh, it's on now," Killua stated.  
Katsuki scowled, but suddenly he was laughing again, kicking his legs as he tried fending off two sets of hands. Inko smiled at the adorable sight.

The microwave dinged.  
"Oh, Ei, take this, the popcorn is finished," Izuku spoke, handing off his phone to an equally red faced Eijirou, shoulders shaking from amusement.

Izuku left toward the kitchen, getting out bowls to pour in the popcorn, listening to his pack laugh as Katsuki tried to screech threats at Gon and Killua between his laughter. It was futile.

"Izuku!" Eijirou called as he jogged over, holding out his phone. "Someone's calling,"  
Izuku blinked in surprise as he took the device. "Who is it?"

Eijirou shrugged. Izuku didn't have the number saved on his phone, but he figured he could answer. If it was the wrong number, then he could easily tell the person so.

He slid his finger across the screen. "Hello?" He greeted, phone pressed against his ear.  
"Ah, it's so good to hear your voice again, Izuku,"

Izuku's eyes widened in shock, lips parting as he turned to gape at Eijirou.  
"What? Who is it?" The beta questioned.

"Ah, uhm, hi, uhm, Kikyo? Grandma?" Izuku asked, watching as Eijirou flailed his arms in surprise.  
"Grandmother is fine, dear," she replied.

Izuku's phone dinged, and he pulled it away from his ear to see Kikyo on the screen, smiling ever so softly at him. Silva was to her left and Zeno beside him, with Milluki in the middle of the group sitting on a chair, to his right stood both Illumi and Kalluto. This couldn't be good.

"How have you been, son?" Zeno asked, smiling softly.  
Izuku blinked, glancing up at Eijirou. "I've been fine, I guess," he replied, feeling extremely awkward.

"Did you find Kill yet?" Illumi asked, face blank.  
"Uhm," Izuku hesitated, glancing up at Eijirou who shrugged at him. "Sort of? He came back for me," he explained.

"Really?! Well where is he?! Show me my darling little boy!" Kikyo demanded loudly.  
Izuku flinched, contemplating hanging up on them, but that would just be rude. They were his family after all.

Izuku glanced out of the kitchen to see what Killua was doing. He was sitting on the sofa, playing with Katsuki's hair.  
"You have to keep quiet, though, okay?" Izuku spoke, looking at the group on his phone.

"Very well," Silva stated.  
Izuku hesitated a moment before he turned his phone, showing the screen to the room. He made sure to keep it partially hidden, so no one would notice.

Izuku doesn't want to think of how Killua would react if he knew about his family talking with Izuku like this. He held the phone there for a small while, letting them just observe Killua. They hadn't seen him in twenty something years.

When he pulled the phone back, Kikyo was crying into her hands. The males of the family were keeping their faces carefully blank, but he could see a sad smile tugging at Zeno's lips, and a flicker of emotion in Silva's eyes.

"My baby is all grown up," Kikyo wept.  
"It's alright, mother," Kalluto consoled, gently patting the woman's back.  
"Has he said anything about coming home?" Illumi questioned.

Izuku shook his head. "No, mom hasn't really talked much about you or anything about the war yet, either. I think they're still trying to process everything that they went through. When they got here, they were pretty badly injured," Izuku reported.

"Would you consider talking with him about it?" Silva asked.  
Izuku smiled softly at them. "I'll see if I can convince him to come for a visit, but I don't know if he'd come back to stay," Izuku explained.

Zeno chuckled. "I would honestly be surprised if you could get that boy back here for a visit; he's always hated it here,"   
"He's nothing but an ungrateful brat!" Milluki spat.

"Shut your mouth, boy!" Kikyo scolded, scowling down at her son.  
"We wanted to give you a call to see how you're doing and now you have our number as well. So, grandson, if anything were to happen and you need help with something, don't hesitate to give us a call," Silva explained, smiling at Izuku.

The young alpha grinned. "Thank you so much, uh, grandpa?" He thanked, unsure.  
"That's fine," Silva replied, chuckling softly as Izuku beamed at him.

"Well alright then, we'll talk again later," Zeno stated.  
Izuku waved at his phone. "It was good to talk with you again! I promise I'll try to convince mom to come visit, or maybe call at least?"

Kikyo smiled. "Thank you, dear,"  
"Be sure to call us anytime," Silva stated sternly.  
"I will, bye!" Izuku promised, watching as the phone call ended.

He sighed in relief once he was sure it was over.  
"That was really weird," Eijirou commented.  
Izuku nodded. "Let's not tell anyone about this for now, okay? I don't think mom, or dad for that matter, would be happy if they knew about this," he stated.

Eijirou nodded in agreement. "Yeah, okay,"  
"Hey! What are two fucks doing in there?!" Katsuki shouted.  
"We're just uploading the video of you giggling like a kid, Kacchan!" Eijirou called back, grinning as he helped Izuku carry in the bowls of popcorn.

Katsuki seethed, trying to look threatening, but it ultimately failed with Killua running his fingers through his hair.  
"You better not have, or I'll kill you!" Katsuki seethed.

Killua smiled as he purred, scratching his scalp.  
"If you keep that up, mom, he'll fall asleep," Izuku stated, sitting on the ground with his back leant against Killua's legs.

"But his hair is so soft," Killua spoke with a whine as Katsuki wiggled out of his lap and onto the floor next to Izuku.  
Gon flopped down next to his mate, grinning as he laid his head down on Killua's lap.

The omega smiled and leant down, pressing a loving kiss to his lips. Shoto sat down next to Killua with Eijirou next to him. Hitoshi sat next to Deku with his back against Shoto's legs, Denki next to him leaning against Ei.

Ochaco was laying on her stomach, hugging a pillow in front of the arm chair where Inko sat. Tenya sat down next to Denki.   
"All right! Let's get this show on the road!" Denki exclaimed as Inko pressed play.

"So this is the sport's festival of your first year, right?" Killua asked, fingers scratching Gon's scalp.  
"That's right! We'll show you guys the others after this one," Izuku answered.

They sat, watching as the sport's festival started, the first round being an obstacle course. Gon started laughing at the scene of Izuku flying through the air.

They made some comments here and there throughout the cavalry battle, but mostly stayed silent as they watched.   
"Oh, I'm interested to see this fight," Gon stated as they watched Hitoshi and Izuku walk onto the platform as the first fight.

"What's your quirk again?" Killua asked, not really taking his eyes off of the tv, chewing popcorn as Gon fed him.  
Hitoshi hesitated. "Brainwashing," he replied.

He watched as Gon and Killua turned to look at him simultaneously.  
"That's so cool!" Gon praised.  
Killua nodded. "I can think of so many different situations that would have helped us,"

Gon snorted. "Oh yeah," he agreed.  
They watched the fight between Izuku and Hitoshi, commented on their fighting, Gon even cringed a bit at Izuku's broken finger.

They continued to watch with passing comments, chuckling when Denki short circuited his brain, complimented Ochaco on her amazing fighting and giving commentary on what they thought they could have done differently.

"Man, re-watching that fight reminds of how everyone called Katsuki out for unnecessarily hurting Ochaco," Denki mentioned.  
Katsuki scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It would have been an even bigger insult if he'd gone easy on her. I think both of you did really well," Killua stated as Gon reached over to ruffle Kacchan's hair.

Izuku watched as Kacchan pouted a bit, but allowed Gon to touch his hair. This fight had been one of the big reasons why a lot of people had told Katsuki he would be a better villain than a hero. Izuku knew how much that still bothers his alpha mate.

"Now this was an intense fight!" Eijirou stated enthusiastically as Izuku and Shoto walked onto the platform. It grew silent as they watched the fight.

Izuku blushed a bit once he saw how intense and persistent he got during this fight.  
"Right from the start you're trying to get Sho to use his fire," Gon observed.

Izuku nodded slowly. From a spectators point of view, their fight looked really intense, he will admit.  
His blush grew darker as his fifteen your old self yelled at Shoto that it was his power and not Endeavour's.

Shoto used his fire for the first time and Endeavour comes waltzing down the stairs, screaming words that made both Gon and Killua's blood boil.   
"Awh, Izuku, you're so cute trying to help your friend," Killua spoke with a smirk.

Izuku blushed.   
"That was really nice! I want to spar with Shoto next time!" Gon spoke excitedly.  
"Hah!? I called first dibs, Icy Hot has to wait!" Katsuki shouted.

Killua snorted so hard that it hurt. "Oh my god, Icy Hot!" He wheezed.  
Gon chuckled as Killua bent over to laugh into his knees, smothering Gon with his chest. Gon rubbed Killua's back whilst he was slowly being suffocated.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I should go get our food, since they don't deliver tonight," Inko spoke, standing up from her seat.  
"Wait, I'll come too!" Ochaco offered.  
"Thank you dear," Inko thanked as they walked to the door.

"Come with us Tenya!" Ochaco called, smiling as the other beta got up.  
"Very well then," Tenya stated as he got up.  
Katsuki turned to glare into the large beta's back. "Keep them safe," he ordered.

"Of course," Tenya replied.  
"You're so protective, Kacchan," Denki spoke slyly.  
Katsuki grunted as the door shut and Killua finally sat up straight again.

"I noticed you choke Gon a lot, is that like a thing, or?" Denki asked.  
Killua blinked. "A thing? What do your mean?"  
Gon smirked slyly, turning onto his side with his head still in Killua's lap. "He doesn't do it during sex, if that's what you want to know,"

Denki choked on his own spit as the others made various sounds of shock.  
"How can you just talk so openly about your sex life?!" Denki screeched.

Gon frowned in that way that showed he didn't quite understand. "Why should I be? Everyone does it, it's normal. All of us do it, so why shouldn't we be able to talk about it?" He questioned.

"It's embarrassing," Eijirou answered.  
Gon's frown deepened. "Is it?"  
Killua snickered into his hand. "You can try to argue about this with him for however long you want, but it's never going to change," he stated with amusement.

"Don't you find it embarrassing?" Hitoshi asked curiously.  
Killua shook his head. "Not really. For once, I agree with the way Gon thinks on this," he stated.  
"What, since we're all fucking, it's okay to share secrets? Favourite positions? Is that it?" Katsuki inquired with a frown.

Both Gon and Killua seemed to consider this as if it were a proposal.  
"Well," Killua started.  
Denki cut in. "Personally, I like doggy style best; Hitoshi hits all the right places then," he states with a sly smirk.

"Oh my god," Eijirou whispered in mortification.  
Hitoshi shot his boyfriend a glare. "Don't just share stuff like that!" He hissed.  
Killua hummed thoughtfully, and Izuku felt his horror grow. Why did conversations about sex happen so often with his parents?!

"Doggy style is fun and all, but I like kissing way too much, so we usually take up a position where we're facing," Killua explained.   
Denki nodded in understanding.

"I like the missionary position," Shoto added.  
"Oh yeah, totally," Denki agreed as Killua nodded.  
"That's the best position," the elder omega stated.

"Why?" Izuku asked mournfully into his hands.   
It was like there were only four sane people in the room that didn't want to talk about this, the other four, well, they just continued on with their discussions.

Gon turned onto his stomach to better face the other's, Denki turning to cross his arms over Eijirou's lap.   
"I personally like it when Killua is on top," Gon admitted.

"Oh, yeah!" Denki shouted in amusement. "Riding is so much fucking fun!"   
Killua laughed along with the blond, Gon chuckling in amusement as Izuku turned his horrified look onto his parents.

"What's your favourite?" Shoto asked Killua.  
The eldest omega gained a thoughtful look, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "I like to do it against a wall, or a tree," he admitted, his blush darkening a little. "Gon goes as deep as he possibly can then,"

Katsuki started to cackle at Izuku, who was as red as a tomato by now.  
"Isn't that super uncomfortable, though?" Eijirou asked, concern in his eyes.  
Killua nodded. "It is, but like I said, if I want it deep, that's the best position, unless I'm riding him, but I don't always like that," he explained.

"You look you're about to burst into flames," Hitoshi pointed out, staring at Izuku with slight worry.  
"This is so embarrassing," Izuku mumbled.

"We're a pack now, Izuku, we should be able to talk about these things," Killua told.  
"You know," Gon started, gaining all of their attention. "On Whale Island and the surrounding islands, back in the old days, packs were so close, they usually had sex together," he explained.

"Oh my god," Denki spoke with shock.  
Gon nodded sagely. "Back then, they would always do everything together. The pack alpha usually got his first pick of whom he wanted and when he finished choosing, the other alphas in the pack could choose. Their sex was usually just one, big, orgy." He finished with a grin.

"That sounds," Killua trailed off, hesitated. "Fun?" He sounded very unsure.  
Denki shook his head. "I can't imagine handling more than one alpha,"   
Killua nodded wistfully. "Whenever Gon goes into a rut, I can't keep up,"

Denki nodded again, sympathetically.  
Gon blinked. "Is it really that bad?" He asked curiously.  
"Gon, you have the stamina of a fucking beast on a normal day. Now imagine that, but it's like, three times worse in your rut. You barely even take a break," Killua explained.

Both Denki and Shoto cringed at this.   
"Oh my god," Denki whispered with a wince, before his eyes glinted with curiosity. "What's his record knots?" He inquired.

Katsuki and Hitoshi turned around in interest, Izuku had tuned when Gon spoke about Whale Island's past and Eijirou had unwillingly been part of the conversation the whole time.

Killua seemed to consider the question. "In a day or in a cycle?" He asked.  
Denki hummed. "A day, say twenty four hours," he replied.  
Killua thought hard for a moment; Gon hasn't had a rut in sixteen years. Likewise, Killua hasn't had a heat in all those years. He doesn't want to think how intense it would be if they were to go off their heat and rut suppressants.

"Oh!" He said suddenly as he remembered. "His record is eleven knots in twenty four hours," Killua stated.  
"What the fu-ow!" Denki stated, cringing at this.

Killua hummed as he nodded.   
"Was this that time just before you got pregnant? When you stopped taking birth control and our cycles were out of sync?" Gon asked curiously.  
"Yeah," Killua answered.

Gon grinned at the memory. "You could barely walk for a week," he mentioned.  
Killua pouted. "I was sore, you ass!" He whacked Gon on the back.

Gon laughed, patting Killua's stomach gently in apology. "Sorry, Killua,"   
The omega glared half-heartedly at him.  
"I haven't spent a heat with Katsuki and Izuku yet," Shoto mentioned with a frown.

"Why?" Killua asked curiously.  
Shoto's frown deepens a bit. "I worry they might fight over me in that moment, and might even hurt Eijirou in the process, too," he admitted.

"I get it, it's pretty scary. But you should trust Bakubro and Izuku a bit more, don't you think? Trust that they love you and each other enough not to fight over you like you're some object and that they won't hurt Ei, either," Denki uttered.  
  
Shoto seemed to consider this, nodding absentmindedly.  
"You spent a heat with Hitoshi?" Eijirou asked in surprise.  
Denki nodded with a smile. "I did, but only once before,"  
"When?" Katsuki questioned.

"Uhm," Denki hummed as he thought. "Like, a few months after we first got together?" He replied.  
"What about you, Killua?" Eijirou asked. "Did you spend your first heat with Gon?"

Killua shook his head. "No, I spent my first few heats alone, but when we got together at sixteen, I spent my heats with him," he explained. "It was a bit frightening, since it was my first time having sex, too,"

"What? So you guys have only ever had sex with each other?" Denki asked in surprise.  
The two adults nodded simultaneously.   
"How long have you guys been together now romantically?" Hitoshi asked.

"Twenty one years!" Gon replied with a proud grin.  
"That's amazing," Eijirou spoke in awe.  
Killua blushed lightly at this.

"So wait, when's your next cycle? Since, I mean, you can't really go through a heat here," Denki spoke. "There's no space,"  
Killua shook his head. "We're on heat and rut suppressants right now, so that isn't an immediate concern,"

The teenager's all frowned. "Suppressants? Isn't that bad for you?" Eijirou asked.  
Killua shrugged. "It's not exactly the best thing, but it doesn't have any lasting side effects. Heat and rut suppressants are different from regular suppressants, those are to suppress your second gender and their a big no, no," he explained.

Katsuki sighed in relief.  
"So what happens when you guys stop taking the suppressants you're on?" Izuku asked softly.  
Gon grinned. "We'll probably go into a heat and rut, but more intense than usual since we haven't had a cycle in like, how many years Killua?" He asked in confusion.

"Seventeen years, we had our last cycle just after Izuku had his first birthday," Killua supplied.  
Gon nodded as he remembered.  
" _Seventeen years?!_ " Denki shouted in surprise.

"The next is going to be a very intense cycle for you two," Shoto pointed out.  
Killua nodded. "Yeah, not sure if I should look forward to that or not,"  
Gon grinned brightly. "It'll be fine, Killua!"

"Fucking dunce face made a good point, though, you two can't return to a regular fucking cycle here," Katsuki pointed out.  
"Yeah, we'll have to wait until we can buy a house. Which reminds me, Izuku, you need to find out if you can have a day off, we need to go house hunting soon," Killua muttered.

"You're buying a house?" Hitoshi asked in surprise.  
Gon nodded. "This apartment is too small for the four of us, and since Killua, Inko and I don't want Izuku to have to choose between us, we decided to buy a house big enough for the four of us!" He explained happily.

"That's so great!" Denki spoke enthusiastically just as Inko, Tenya and Ochaco re-entered the apartment.  
"When should I take a day off?" Izuku asked.

Killua shrugged. "As soon as you can,"  
"Do you guys have any idea what you're looking for?" Izuku asked curiously.  
"Just a nice, big house, nothing too specific I can think of," Killua answered.

"Why a big house?" Ochaco asked, jumping into the conversation as if she hadn't missed anything.  
"For when they have more kids!" Izuku explained before his mother could come up with any other reply.

The pack whipped their heads around to stare at the two mates.  
"You're having more kids?!" Denki asked, eyes glinting with excitement.  
Killua blushed crimson. "Izuku! You-you can't just say stuff like that!" He scolded, flustered.

Izuku shook his head. Killua can talk about his favourite sex positions with nothing but a light flush, but talking about having more children caused him to stammer and the ultimate embarrassment. Izuku doesn't think he'd ever understand his mother.

"Never mind that, I can't wait! When are you guys going to start?! Oh, those babies are going to be so cute!" Ochaco spoke excitedly.  
"I'm happy for you boys," Inko stated with a soft smile.

Gon chuckled as he watched Killua's neck start to turn red.   
"This is so exciting!" Denki added.  
"You guys are talking like I'm already pregnant," Killua spoke with embarrassment.

"We can't fucking help it! It's just-you-! That's just so-! Fuck!" Katsuki shouted.  
Izuku could see the emotion glint behind Kacchan's eyes. He knew then that his suspicions about Kacchan crying when the time did come for babies were true.

"We first need to find a bigger place, then we can talk about when, okay," Killua stated, but he was smiling with excitement.  
"I'll be the best big brother!" Izuku declared.

"We'll protect those babies with our lives!" Eijirou added.  
Hitoshi tried to suppress his own excited little smile.   
Denki whined. "Do we really have to wait so long?"

Gon chuckled loudly, the teens were almost more excited than they were; and it was relieving. He knew then that there was nothing to worry about, that they didn't gave to worry about rejection in any way.

Gon and Killua could finally focus on their future and live happily. The sports festival recording continued to play in the background, long forgotten; they would have to re-watch it again some other time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's a little bit underwhelming compared to the last chapter.
> 
> I didn't want a confrontation with Endeavour quite yet, since I think it'd be too soon after Gon and Killua found out about Shoto's past.
> 
> I needed some pack bonding! I had originally planned on having them watch the sport's festival and the fight between All For One and All Might, but changed it since I couldn't seem to be able to write anything good with that.
> 
> For some reason--whenever I can't think of what they should talk about--their topics always turn to sex. It's just so fun to write, I can't help it!
> 
> I don't want to rush things too much, I want to take it slow, but I do also need to move on with the plot a bit, so this chapter is here more to help make way for the plot than anything else.
> 
> I seriously hope this wasn't too disappointing, but I guess it is what it is.
> 
> I do have a question, though, if any of you have read this far in this rediculously long note.
> 
> What kind of torture do you guys think Killua went through with his family? I know they whipped him and burnt him, but what else?
> 
> I tried to google for ideas, but it just kept throwing out all those old Viking torture techniques.
> 
> I promise this is relevant to the story and I need ideas for later on, if any of you are interested, please do share!
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you next time!♡


	38. Unexpected

As it turned out, house hunting was not very easy. Since none of them had any specific idea in mind of what they wanted except a big house with a nice kitchen--requested by Inko--they had a lot of options.

Which would have been nice, too, if more than half of them weren't falling apart, some were too far away from the city and other's were in dangerous parts of the city.

They only had about three options that fit their criteria, big with a nice kitchen, near the city or in a safe part of the city. The first house they went to look at had a nice front and backyard, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms, a basement and dining room along with the living room.

The kitchen was a tad bit too small, though, and Izuku pointed out that three bedrooms wouldn't be enough when Gon and Killua decided to have more children.

The second house was nice and spacious, in walking distance of a small shopping centre. It's backyard could use some work, and there wasn't a fence around the front yard.

  
It hard three bedrooms and one bathroom, an office which could be turned into another bedroom. The kitchen was a good size, too. It didn't have a basement or attic, but that was fine.

It did have a bit of damage, but nothing that couldn't be fixed quickly enough with the right amount of cash. This one was turned down too, since it didn't have enough bathrooms and too much to work on.

The last house had a large backyard with a swimming pool and a decent front yard, it was fenced, which Killua liked. It also had a double garage, which was good since they would probably need to get cars, too. The real estate agent explained to them that the house was relatively old, but didn't have any damage; it was well taken care of.

They entered the house, and there was a wooden staircase that led to the second and third floors. Down the hall to the right just before the staircase was a set of sliding double doors that lead into an office.

Further down the hall to the left was an archway that lead to the living room. The empty room was massive with a fireplace in the centre of the wall to the left.

To the right of the room was another archway that lead to a nice, open more modern kitchen. The real estate agent explained that some renovations had been done and some things were changed to fit the modern era.

There was a door to left corner of the kitchen that lead outside. Another door in the corner to the left that lead down to the basement, which was very large and luckily, not creepy. The agent lead them back down the hall to the staircase, showing them a door built into the staircase that was a small storage closet.

At the end of the hall was another archway that lead into the dining room. The stairs creaked a bit as they climbed up to the second floor. The house had a grand total of five bedrooms and three bathrooms, excluding the bathroom connected to the master bedroom.

The second floor held three bedrooms and two bathrooms. One of the bathrooms had a shower while the other had a tub, both were decently sized, not too big but not too small either.

The bedrooms were all nicely sized too, with built in closets and big windows to let in the natural light. One of the bedrooms was a bit bigger than the others with two closets instead of one.

There was another wooden staircase that lead up to the third floor with the master bedroom, one other bedroom, a bathroom and the entrance to the attic.

The master bedroom was nice and big with a walk in closet and an archway to the left that lead into the connected bathroom. The bathroom had a shower and a bathtub.

All in all, they really liked this house. It was nice and large, with a big kitchen, fenced yard and enough bedrooms and bathrooms; and on the plus side, the place had a swimming pool.

The real estate agent took them to the kitchen, seeming a bit nervous to talk about the price. Izuku flinched at hearing the price, but neither Gon nor Killua even batted an eye.

They had enough money saved over the years to buy this house and live comfortably for the rest of their lives. It was all thanks to the war they had been a part of, Cheadle had paid them handsomely for their extermination of the ants. To top it off, the survivors got paid the shares of the ones who didn't make it.

They signed some paperwork and was told it would take about a week, week and a half to finalize the paperwork and then they were free to move in.

They left feeling extremely excited, knowing that in about two weeks, they would be able to move into their new home. In the meantime, they had a lot of shopping to do.

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm exhausted," Killua muttered to himself as he flopped down onto the closest bench he could find. They were at the mall, a week after they bought their home, searching for furniture.

It was a Saturday, the entire pack had pickled along, with Inko, Gon, Izuku and himself. They had split up a little while back to go look through stores and see what they like.

They would then, as a group, all go through those stores and pick out whatever they thought would work and all liked. Killua took a sip from his paper cup with hot chocolate, thoroughly spent.

He groaned.  
"Mind if I sit here?" A male voice asked to his left.  
Killua glanced up, there stood a tall male, dressed in dark clothing with a hood over his face.

Killua shrugged, gesturing to the open space beside him. "Sure,"  
The male flopped down onto the seat with a sigh, as if he had been on his feet the whole day, like Killua.

Killua wasn't too worried that the man might be a mugger, he could hold his own if it came to that. Hell, Killua was fast enough to literally dodge a bullet and there were few people in the world that could match his speed and strength.

The male beside him sighed as he sank further into his seat, his hood slipping off a bit. Killua made a point not to openly stare at the purple scars he could see on the bottom half of the man's face and neck.

"I hate the mall," the man mentioned, shoving his scarred hands into his jacket pockets, thoroughly relaxed.  
Killua snorted into his cup. "You and me both," he replied with amusement in his voice.

"Then why are you here?" The male inquired curiously.  
"I could ask you the same thing," Killua retorted.  
He could see from his peripheral as the man nodded with a short chuckle. "Fair enough. My friends dragged me here, told me I don't get out all that much, but then we got separated and I've been left searching for them all alone," he explained.

Killua turned his head to smile softly at the young man beside him. He seemed young, at least. Maybe in his early twenties?  
"Well, if you must know, I'm here shopping for furniture with my family," Killua answered his earlier question.

The man made a curious noise. "Did you get separated, too?" He asked.  
Killua shook his head. "No, we split up to search for furniture on our own," he surmised.

The male turned to look at him, his hood sliding up even further. "Shopping separately for furniture?" He asked.  
Killua hummed in confirmation.  
"For a house?" The man clarified.

Killua nodded with another hum.  
The man burst out laughing, throwing his head back. "That's such a weird way of shopping!" He spoke between amused laughter.  
His hood slid back until it only rested over his forehead and hair.

His face had so many scars, underneath his eyes and from his lower lip all the way down his neck. Killua couldn't see where they ended, or if they even did at all. His face was covered in staples, too.

He looked very handsome, despite his many scars; Killua actually thought it added to his looks. He looked happy, laughing wholeheartedly the way he was, eyes shut in amusement.

Killua pouted. "What's so funny?"  
The male lowered his head, still chuckling softly. "Aren't you scared you'll end up with a disaster of a house, then? If you and your family shop separately, then you might end up with a lot of different things that won't match," he stated.

Killua nodded. "That's true, but they're not allowed to buy anything quite yet, they're just browsing for what they like and then we'll decide later," he explained.

The man finally stopped laughing. "See? Now that's better. Who knows what you could have ended up with," he pointed out.  
Killua snickered. "Probably a house that looked like a clown fairy threw up all over it,"

The two started to chuckle again, shoulders shaking with amusement. Once they stopped laughing, a comfortable silence stretched between them.

Killua turned to the young man with a friendly smile. "My name's Killua, by the way," he introduced.  
The man turned to look at him, his hood casting a shadow over his eyes, so the omega couldn't clearly make out the colour. It seemed blue to him, though.

The young man seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Name's Touya," he stated eventually.  
Killua's smile brightened then, and Touya seemed to want to turn away from him then.

"It's nice to meet you, Touya," he spoke softly.  
Touya hunched in on himself, shoulders pulled towards his ears.  
He was quiet for a small while. "You're, you're related to Midoriya Izuku, right?" He asked after a while.

Killua frowned. "Yeah," he replied warily with a nod.  
"I saw him in the sports festival, that kid's hard to miss, really," Touya stated.

Killua smiled, feeling proud. "He is,"  
Touya shifted in his seat to turn and face Killua better. "You're his mother, right?" He inquired.  
Killua nodded again. "I am,"

Touya hesitated. "You-he's friends with my little brother, actually," he stated.  
Killua's eyebrows rose at this. "Really? Who?"  
Touya bit his lower lip. "Sh-Shoto,"

Killua's lips parted in surprise, watching as Touya reached up to pull off his hood, and Killua could faintly see the resemblance. Touya had turquoise eyes, a matching set to that of Shoto's left eye.

"I haven't met any of Shoto's family before," Killua mentioned, watching Touya's eyes flitter across his face.  
"You can't tell him," Touya stated, face carefully neutral.

Killua frowned. "And why's that?" He asked cautiously.   
His body tensed as Touya pulled his hands out of his pockets and reached for one of his--the one that didn't hold his paper cup and gently lay in his lap--carefully taking the pale hand in his own, heavily scarred hands.

Touya pulled his hand up, pausing briefly to gauge his reaction, before moving Killua's hand up to rest on top of his hair. Killua kept his hand in Touya coarse hair, not knowing what to do, but not wanting to pull away, either. The younger seemed to really need this physical comfort.

"Little Sho probably thinks I'm dead," Touya murmured quietly and Killua had to strain his ears to hear the softly spoken words.  
Killua's eyes flittered around to try and see if anyone was paying them any attention.

"My father is a scumbag," Touya stated, head tilted forward and body bent at an awkward angle; it almost looked like he was bowing to the omega.

Killua's fingers twitched in Touya hair, heart starting to race as his eyes travelled all over the younger's body. "He did this to you, didn't he?" Killua whispered.

Touya took a moment, not having to think very long on what the omega was talking about--his scars were in plain sight--before he nodded. Killua took in a shuddering breath, body starting to tremble with rage as he fought with himself to not let his claws out.

He started to pat Touya's hair, fingers gentle as they worked through the coarse hair.   
"I don't want Shoto to see me like this," Touya spoke softly, voice heavy with emotion.

Killua swallowed before he decided to reach forward and pull the other male's head to his chest, hugging him. Touya was tense for a while before his body relaxed and he hugged back, nuzzling against Killua's collarbone.

"I won't tell him," Killua promised. "But you know you can't keep hiding this from him forever. I'm sure that he misses you," he spoke with his mouth pressed against the crown of the younger's head.

Touya nodded against him. "I know, but there's a few things I need to take care of first," he replied.  
Killua started to purr gently. "You want to kill him, don't you? Your father,"

Touya tensed again before he nodded.  
Killua tightened his grip on the younger, to the point where he was sure it must hurt, but he didn't want to let the other go. "I understand. I want to kill that son of a bitch, too. For what he did to you, your sibling and your mother," he stated.

Touya nodded, not knowing what else to say for once. He just wanted to enjoy this warm embrace; he wasn't even supposed to be here. He shouldn't be risking getting caught, but he couldn't resist the temptation of meeting this omega that looked so similar to his own mother.

Touya pulled back after a while, gazing deep into Killua's eyes. "I guess, in a little while, you and I will be family," he mentioned.  
Killua blinked, before he smiled and nodded. "That's true,"

Touya was quiet for a little while longer, just taking in and committing Killua's features to memory.  
"You look a lot like my mother," he pointed out.

Killua made a sound of surprise. "Really?” He asked, unsure.  
Touya nodded. "She has white hair and pale skin like yours, too. Your eye colour is different, though," he explained.

Killua nodded absently. "I see,"  
Touya sighed, he needed to leave; he couldn't stay for much longer.   
Killua blinked as Touya leant forward.  
"There's something you should know," he mentioned.

He leant in until he could speak directly next to Killua's ear. "I'm the villain known as Dabi," he whispered, before pulling back, planting a kiss on Killua's cheek.

Killua's eyes were wide as he watched Touya--Dabi--sit back, pull his hood over his head again, stood up and walked away. He had not expected that at all.

Izuku had told him about Dabi, he was one of the villains who attacked them regularly. He really needs to scold Izuku for not explaining what the villains looked like.

Then again, he couldn't really do that now, could he. Despite the fact that Touya was apparently a villain, he still intended on keeping his promise. He understood now why the villain didn't want his little brother to see him like this.

He needed to keep this a secret, except, maybe not from Gon. His alpha had a nose sharper than a tracking dog, he'd no doubt smell the scent of the other alpha on him.

Shit, Gon might even think Touya had been trying to make a move on him. He really didn't want to deal with a jealous Gon right now. So Killua stood up and walked into the nearest clothing store to buy himself another shirt and jacket. He'd just tell them someone bumped into him and he spilled hot chocolate all over himself.

As a precaution, he bought another hot chocolate to actually spill on himself, knowing that Gon would be able to smell the sweet scent on his skin. He felt sticky as he changed into his new clothes in the nearest bathroom, mentally cursing Gon's sharp nose.

By the time he exited the bathroom and walked back towards their meeting spot by the benches, the entire pack was already waiting.  
"Killua! I was wondering what took you so long!" Gon greeted with a wide smile as he jogged to meet Killua halfway. "Why are you wearing different clothes?" He asked with a frown.

Killua sighed and pouted. "I messed hot chocolate all over my shirt," he explained mournfully.  
Gon smiled almost sadly at him. "I'm sorry, Killua," he apologized sincerely. "I'll buy you another one?" He suggested.

Killua smiled and leant up to kiss Gon on the lips; his alpha was too pure for this world.  
"I love you," Killua spoke against Gon's lips.  
The alpha blinked in surprise, but smiled as he wrapped his arms around Killua's waist to hug the smaller to himself. "I love you, too, Killua,"

Killua hummed, nuzzling into Gon's chest, inhaling his scent. "We should probably get going, huh," he spoke, voice muffled.   
"Yeah," Gon replied, pressing a loving kiss to the too of Killua's head before they pulled away.

Gon clasped Killua's hand and lead him toward the large group.  
"Everyone ready?" Killua asked as they neared.  
Various verbal agreements reached his ears.  
"No," Hitoshi replied, a negative between all the positive.

"Don't be like that, babe, this is exciting!" Denki spoke with a wide smile, looming over his alpha mate that had stretched out over the length of a bench.

Hitoshi squinted up at Denki. "Why? It's not like we're the ones moving," he replied.  
Denki pouted. "That doesn't matter! Get up, get up, get up!" He cheered as he forced Hitoshi up and onto his feet.

Gon made a curious noise. "You two live together?" He asked.  
Denki shook his head, his smile gaining a sad tint.  
"No, we can't afford a place of our own right now," Hitoshi explained.

Gon and Killua glanced at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation.  
"Alright, let's go!" Killua spoke, dragging Gon after them.

Denki grinned, turned to give Hitoshi a kiss on the cheek before pulling the taller along after him. As they walked from store to store, pointing out things that have caught their eyes, Killua wholeheartedly agreed with Touya.

Their house would have looked like a clown fairy threw up everywhere if he'd allowed them to buy things without him agreeing to it first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long it takes to buy a house, and I know this probably isn't realistic at all, but oh well. 
> 
> I want them to move into their new home before Christmas.
> 
> I didn't include the price, either, because I have no idea how much a house like this would cost, so let's just say it's fucking expensive.
> 
> Also, I really hope Dabi isn't too out of character, but oh well. 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully I'll get in another chapter in a few hours, but I don't know, I'm stuck with a cold, so yeah, that sucks.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys and I'll see you next time!♡


	39. These Precious Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I started crying in this chapter. ♡

"Holy shit, this place is huge!" Denki shouted as he stood in the archway that lead to the living room.  
"Could I pass, Denki?" Gon asked politely.

Denki started. "Oh shit, sure, sorry about-" he cut off as he turned and watched, mouth agape, as Gon carried in a French door fridge like it weighed as little as a desk chair. "Oh my god," he muttered.

Gon sat the fridge down gently in it's place, smiling brightly.  
"You guys really went all out, huh," Eijirou commented as he helped Katsuki carry in a sofa.

"Of course we did, this is our forever home, after all," Killua stated, carrying a box.  
"Fuck you for having so much money," Katsuki cussed.

Killua snickered as they walked back out into the snow. It wasn't the best weather to move in and everyone had to walk carefully so as not to slip on some ice.

Gon hefted the base of a bed off of the moving truck, turning to look at his omega. "Can you carry this, Killua?"   
Killua scowled. "Hey, I'm not that much weaker than you; I used to be stronger than you, after all," he stated.

Gon gained a dreamy look in his eyes. "That was a really amazing time," he spoke softly.  
Killua shook his head fondly as Gon passed over the base of the bed to his mate. The omega took the weight easily enough, it wasn't as heavy as it looked.

Killua wasn't quite as physically strong as Gon anymore, but he was still the second strongest there. Gon was strength, and Killua was speed.  
They had to end up buying five beds to fill in the rooms--Killua didn't want two empty rooms--one was bigger than the others, for Izuku.

The young alpha had at first argued about getting the bigger bed, it felt wrong to him, but Killua had reasoned he'd need a bigger bed if his mates stayed over, lest he want them to sleep in separate beds. Izuku had agreed after that, but not without looking guilty. So Killua compromised by getting himself and Gon a bigger bed, too. Not as big as Izuku's, but still big.

Izuku had shook his head, his mother's logic didn't always seem logical to everyone else, but he didn't argue. Moving was honestly an exhausting and time consuming task.

They had rented a moving truck a week in advance, and whenever some of their furniture arrived, it would be loaded on the truck, ready for moving day.

Inko had been very surprised at the size of the house and how much they needed to fill it. She timidly pointed out things she wanted whenever Gon or Killua insisted. The fridge had been her idea, insisting that they would need a lot more space, what with how big an appetite Gon and Killua alone had.

It took them nearly an entire day to carry everything in and move them to their correct places, Inko and Ochaco spent most of their morning hanging up the curtains as the boys carried in the heavy stuff.

Ochaco had wanted to help, her Zero Gravity would have worked perfectly, but upon seeing Gon pick up and carry an entire fridge by himself, she decided her quirk wasn't needed there.

Inko ordered them takeout as they all rested on the massive sofa Denki had insisted on. It was plush and soft, and took up an entire corner of the room, with two smaller sofas and an arm chair strewn about.

"Our last move wasn't this much work," Killua stated as he flopped to the side and onto Gon's lap.  
Gon chuckled, running his fingers through Killua's soft hair. "We didn't have so many things to move,"

"What are you guys going to do with your old apartment?" Eijirou asked, stretching his arms above his head.  
Killua hummed. "I don't know, rent it out, maybe?"

Gon nodded his agreement. "We should go back to get our things from there, too," he noted.  
"And maybe clean up the blood in the bathroom," Izuku added.  
Gon frowned as Killua scrunched his nose up.

"Ah, shit, I forgot about that," the omega stated.  
"What are you talking about, Killua?" Gon questioned curiously.  
Killua poked him in the stomach. "From that time you were impaled, Morel and I cleaned your wounds in our bathroom. You bled all over the place and I kind of just left it there. I mostly just forgot to clean it up," he explained.

Gon nodded slowly, not really remembering this all that much; he had been in and out of consciousness.   
"Anyway, we'll do that when we go to visit Mito and Alluka," Killua stated.

Izuku perked up at this as he sat down next to Gon, leaning against his father to look down at his mother. "When are you going to tell them you're okay?" He asked.

Killua blinked up at him. "I forgot about that too," he mentioned, frowning at himself.  
Gon chuckled. "It's okay, Killua, a lot has been going on," he consoled. "Let's give them a call after we finished unpacking,"

Killua nodded, before reaching up and poking Izuku in the forehead. "This is your fault, pup, you took half of my brain cells," he accused with a soft smile.  
Izuku pouted. "It's not my fault, mom!"

"That's why he's so smart!" Gon announced with a bright smile.  
"Oh no!" Inko cried as she walked into the room, a grin on her lips. "How dumb will Killua be then when he has more kids?" She asked.

The group started to laugh as Killua pouted.  
"I'll love you either way, Killua," Gon vowed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his mate's forehead.  
"Thank you, Gon, at least I know someone will," Killua teased.

Izuku smiled. "I'll always love you, too, mom!" He promised.  
Killua smiled brightly, moving to sit up instead, stretching like a cat that just woke up from it's nap.

"We should at least start unpacking while we wait for the food," Inko said, turning to walk into the kitchen to get started.  
There were a lot of whines that followed her, but they stood up to do just that.

 

* * *

 

 

It took them two days to unpack all of their belongings. It was exhausting, their feet hurt and muscles were stiff, but it was all worth it. The walls were decorated with photos, curtains hung to match the colour scheme of each room; their house was finally a home.

Gon and Kirishima had left to find a Christmas tree while Killua and Izuku bought decorations. They spent about an hour decorating the tree, the room filled with laughter and photos were being taken to get printed and hung on the walls.

A few presents were neatly stacked beneath the tree, conversation flowing as they sat about. Killua took in the reality of the situation, and had to excuse himself to the bathroom to swallow down the rush of emotion that tried to force it's way up from his heart.

To think, a mere few months ago, he had thought that this would be nothing but a distant dream, but it was a reality now. His heart squeezed with painful joy, a few tears managing to slip down his cheeks.

A knock on the door had him quickly wiping his tears away.  
"Yeah?" Killua called, biting his lower lip to force down more tears that wanted to surface.  
"Killua? Are you okay?" Gon asked softly.

Killua sagged a bit in relief. "I don't-yeah, I'm okay," he replied, voice breaking.  
Gon hesitated a moment before he opened the door, smiling softly at his mate.

"C'mere," Gon ordered lightly as he shut the door behind him and held open his arms.  
Killua instantly stepped into those warm arms, nuzzling his face into Gon's chest, breathing in his scent.

"Killua should know I can always tell when you're crying," Gon murmured softly into the omega's soft hair.  
Killua chuckled softly, sniffling a bit. "Damn that nose of yours," he replied.

Gon squeezed him. "It's not just that. I know Killua really well, more than I do myself, so I can tell whenever something is on your mind,"  
Killua sighed softly, planting a soft kiss on Gon's collarbone. "I just-I never thought I'd live to see the day where we'd be a happy family," he explained.

Gon's arms tightened even more. "It feels surreal. To think, only five months ago, you and I were still in a war, covered in the blood of our friends and enemies, wondering if we'd ever be able to survive and come home," he spoke softly.

Killua nodded. "At one point, I honestly didn't think we'd see our friends and family ever again,"   
Gon squeezed him again, not wanting to let go, not even for a second.

"I'm grateful," Gon said softly. "To all of our friends who made sacrifices and gave up their lives for us to be able to come home to our child,"  
Killua hummed. "I'm grateful, too,"

Gon reached for Killua's chin, tilting his head back to kiss his soft lips. There were no words to express the gratitude they had for their comrades, their friends, for the sacrifices they made to allow Gon and Killua these precious moments.

A knock on the door had them pulling apart, Gon stepping away from the door to open it and see who's on the other side. Izuku glanced between his parents, frowning lightly at Killua's red cheeks. Because of his pale skin, Killua was unfortunate to have people always knowing when he shed a tear.

"Are you guys okay?" Izuku asked softly, concern showing in his eyes.  
Killua nodded with a soft smile. "Everything's okay,"

Izuku hesitated, but decided to let this go for now. "Okay, well, we're about to call Aunt Mito and Alluka," he reported, smiling as his parents nodded and he left them be.

Once they came downstairs, Denki had a mischievous grin on his lips.  
"Oh my god, what?" Killua asked, watching as Denki pulled out lint from seemingly nowhere.

"We're gonna wrap you guys up like gifts!" The blond teen announced with glee.  
"Fuck no!" Killua denied, shaking his head.  
Katsuki and Eijirou each grabbed one of Killua's arms as Denki closed in on the elder.

"Fuck yes!" Denki stated with an evil smile.  
Killua struggled, half-heartedly, because he didn't want to throw one of his kids off of him and accidentally hurt them. He could do it easily, but he chose to subject himself to the whims of mischievous teenagers.

Denki muttered to himself as he tried to think of where to tie the bow, tilting his head this way and that, utterly cute as he thought.  
"Oh my god, babe, just tie one and put it in his hair," Hitoshi spoke up; he didn't know how much longer he could handle Denki's cute thinking face.

"I don't know," Denki muttered, considering.  
"Tie it around his neck!" Ochaco suggested, giggling as she finished off the bow she made on Gon, green, gold and red lint falling down his chest and standing out nicely against the tan skin of his neck.

Denki turned to look at her work, bursting out with laughter. Killua enjoyed the sight; he'd get to unwrap this gift later.   
"Is it okay if I tie yours around your neck, too?" Denki asked with bright eyes and a happy smile.

Killua smiled softly at the sight. "Sure," he replied.  
Denki tied a blue, purple and silver bow around his neck, making an extra one to put in Killua's hair.

"Done!" Denki said, stepping back to appreciate his handy work with a pleased nod.  
They spent another few minutes snapping photos of the two as Izuku set up his laptop on the dining room table.

He had called a few minutes ago to tell Alluka to get ready for a video call, though he didn't tell her the reason why.   
"Hello!" He greeted happily once the two popped up on the screen.

They were in the kitchen, Alluka sitting down in front of the camera with Aunt Mito behind her, leaning against one of the cupboards with a cup in her hands.

"Izuku! It's so nice to see you again!" Alluka greeted, a happy smile on her lips, eyes wide and bright.  
Killua felt his heart skip a beat at hearing his little sister's voice again.

"How are you, Izuku?" Mito asked, smiling happily at the teen.  
Izuku rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "I'm doing really well, how are y-"

"Hey Aunt Mito!" Denki cut in, his face popping on screen upside down and way to close to the camera for their comfort.  
Alluka laughed joyously. "Denki!"

"Sit your fucking ass down!" Katsuki shouted as he grabbed Denki by the back of his shirt and pulled him away, ignoring the omega's whining as he was shoved into a seat next to Deku.

"We have a surprise for you!" Ochaco chimed in as she appeared on Deku's other side.  
"Really?" Mito asked in surprise.  
Alluka giggled happily. "What is it? What is it?" She asked excitedly.

Eijirou came into view, holding up a finger with a smile. "Remember, it's a surprise, oh! And an early Christmas present, too!" He reminded. "So close your eyes, and no peaking!" He told.

They watched as both Alluka and Mito closed their eyes.  
"You sure you don't want to sit down, Aunt Mito?" Denki asked curiously.  
Mito chuckled softly. "No, I'm alright,"

Denki shrugged. "Okay. Keep them closed!"   
There was shuffling as Denki and Izuku climbed out of their seats to allow Gon and Killua to sit down.

The two adults took a moment to take in the features of the most important women in their lives. Mito had gotten old, she had a few grey hairs and wrinkles near the corner of her eyes.

Alluka had grown up to be a beautiful woman and although they had seen her six years ago, it felt as though a lot more time had passed them by.

"Ready?" Eijirou asked them softly.  
Killua nodded, readying himself for their reactions. Gon held up a thumbs up with a soft smile.  
"Open your eyes," Izuku ordered softly.

Amber and blue connected with silvery blue and golden brown, pixelated by the camera, but still as beautiful and alive as they were the last time they saw them.

Mito gasped, her cup slipping from her grasp, the contents spilling as the cup crashed to the ground, breaking into smaller pieces. Tears gathered in her eyes as she placed both of her hands over her nose and mouth.

Alluka stared in disbelief for a few moments, blinking rapidly as tears started to pool.  
"Big brother?" She whispered softly, taking in a shaky breath through her lips.

Killua nodded, smiling tearfully. "It's me, Alluka,"  
She started crying the moment she heard his voice and Aunt Mito stumbled towards the camera, falling down into an empty chair.

"Oh, my sweet boys," Mito whispered, wishing she could just reach out and touch them.  
Gon smiled at her, ignoring his own tears. "I'm sorry I took so long, Aunt Mito," he apologized, watching as the woman broke down.

"You silly boy!" She scolded through her tears and broken sobs. "I'm just so happy you're safe, both of you,"  
"Killua!" Nanika sobbed. "Will you-will you pat my head?"

Killua broke down, trying to smile through his tears. "I promise I will when I see you next, Nanika. Will you wait for me?" He asked.  
The girl nodded, rubbing at her cheeks in a futile attempt to wipe away her tears. "I love Killua,"

The omega turned away from the camera, trying to muffle his cries into the sleeve of his hoodie. Inko gestured for the pack to leave the room, allowing the two a moment of privacy.

Ochaco wiped furiously at her cheeks as they sat down, the group silent as they listened to the two adults speak, Killua's cries having quieted down in mere moments.

Izuku had to wonder if it would be like this every time they saw someone they hadn't seen in years. He realises it must have been hard for Mito and Alluka.

Those two months he had been without his parents after they got back, was nothing compared to the pain the woman had gone through.

They had seen, first hand, the damage the Ants had done to his parents. Izuku has a feeling that what he had seen when they first got here, was nothing compared to how they were six years ago.

It was then that he realised, Alluka and Mito had probably seen the aftermath of Killua nearly being raped and Gon almost dying. It was hard to try and imagine what that must have been like.

Izuku still tries not to think about what happened to his parents, but part of him really wants to know, to understand better.

He doesn't want to pressure them into telling him what happened, but it was moments like these that be wished they would open up and tell him on their own.

For now, he sits, quietly listening to his parents talk, mind swirling with dark thoughts and accompanying images.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's just so emotional in this chapter! Did you cry? I did, but I guess I get really emotional when I'm sick. Ugh.
> 
> In just a few more chapters, we'll finally get to see what happened to Gon and Killua!
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you next time!♡


	40. Family Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo! This fic has been out for an entire month! And we've finally reached the 40th chapter! 
> 
> I just want to thank all of you for your continued support! Just know that it's all thanks to you guys that this fic has gotten this far!
> 
> Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter!♡

Killua woke up surrounded by warmth, one of Gon's heavy arms weighing him down a bit. His nose was buried into his alpha's neck, breathing in his scent with every inhale.

Killua stretched his body out, struggling for a moment to wiggle out of Gon's hold. He ruffled his own hair as he stood up, moving to the bathroom to brush his teeth and empty his bladder.

He splashed water on his face to wake up more fully, smiling softly at the sight of Gon laying in bed, one hand searching around the empty sheets.  
"Killua, come back to bed," Gon whined, turning onto his stomach to groan loudly into a pillow.

Killua chuckled. "Alright, you big baby," he stated as he moved to climb back into the warm sheets.  
Shivering lightly from the cool air of the room, Killua gladly slipped back into the warm sheets.

Gon latched onto him before he could settle, pulling him closer to his chest. Killua wrapped his arms around his alpha, snuggling closer to his chest. The omega started to purr, the warmth around him was so comforting.

The two lay in comfortable silence, on the cusp of sleep when there was a quiet, timid knock on the door.  
"Hm, come in," Killua called sleepily.  
The door opened slowly and Izuku peeked into the room.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He asked as he stepped into the room.  
Gon shook his head, yawning as he stretched.  
"Come here, baby." Killua gestured, pulling the sheets back and holding them open for his son to climb in.

Killua turned onto his back so that both Gon and Izuku could snuggle into him. Izuku smiled as Killua started to run his fingers through his hair. After spending a few months sharing a bed with his parents, it felt lonely to sleep on his own if his mates couldn't stay the night.

They just lay there for a while, listening to Killua purr as he played with his two boy's hair, eyes drooping. Gon started to snore softly as he fell back asleep, and Izuku listened as his mother's breathing evened out, his purr growing softer and softer until he fell asleep.

Izuku felt his eyelids droop, surrounded by the comforting warmth of his parents, the house quiet save for Gon's occasional soft snore.

It was the day before Christmas and the three intended on spending it being lazy. Izuku knew he needed to go to the mall a little later to pick up his gifts for his parents. Inko wanted to go do some grocery shopping, since she insisted on cooking up a storm tomorrow.

His pack would come over tomorrow to spend a portion of the day with them before going back home to spend the rest of Christmas with their own families. Izuku wasn't sure if Shoto would be able to come, though, what with his mom now being home and all.

He hadn't heard much from Sho, but he assumed his omega was spending some quality time with his mother. Izuku wasn't sure, but he suspects that Inko had invited Kacchan's parents over, too, since she and Mitsuki used to be best friends. They probably still are.

There was a knock on the door sometime later, the wood pushed open slowly as Inko glanced inside upon not hearing a response. She smiled softly at the sight of all three boys fast asleep.

Gon stirred, nose twitching a bit as his eyes slid open groggily.  
"Aunt Inko?" He asked, voice deep with sleep.  
She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry to bother, honey, but it's getting pretty late and we need to go to the store. Izuku said he needed to still pick up some presents," she explained as she walked into the room.

Gon blinked a few times. "Oh that's right, I forgot about that," he mumbled. "Killua," he called softly as he gently shook his omega.  
Killua groaned, turning onto his side, back facing Gon as clung to Izuku.

"Killua, it's time to wake up!" Gon persisted as he shook Killua a bit more roughly.  
"I'm up, I'm up!" Killua replied, groaning as he sat up and stretched his arms above his head.

Izuku sat up, rubbing at one of his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked sleepily.  
Inko smiled. "It's passed one already, you boys better get ready," she replied, moving to exit the room.  
"The mall's gonna be a nightmare," Killua muttered as he walked into their closet to get some clothes.

"I should go take a shower," Izuku stated as he sighed and stood up, waving to Gon who was still laying in bed, he closed the door behind him. He just knew that today and tomorrow would be exhausting.

"Gon, what are you wearing?" Killua called from their closet.  
Gon yawned. "Anything," he replied.  
Killua turned to glare at him, rolling his eyes at the innocent smile his mate threw at him.

Killua took a few moments to pick out Gon's clothing, before shooing him into the bathroom. Gon turned on the shower as Killua got undressed. The omega sighed as warm water cascaded down his body, quickly wetting his hair as Gon took off his clothes. Showering together was done with such practiced ease by now.

"Alright! Izuku, you go get the remainder of your presents, and Gon and Killua will come with me to do some grocery shopping!" Inko instructed as they made their way to the garage to get into Inko's car.

The drive to the mall was mostly silent, the radio playing Christmas songs in the background.  
"We should probably get another car," Killua mentioned.  
Gon nodded before a thoughtful look crossed his features. "But Killua, neither of us know how to drive,"

Killua blinked before he sighed. "We should do something about that too, then,"  
Gon chuckled. "I think Killua would be a danger behind the wheel," he stated.  
The omega turned to frown at him. "Why do you say that?" He asked.

Gon smiled innocently. "You'll have too much road rage!"  
Killua snarled at Gon, lightly slapping his shoulder a few times.  
Gon's innocent smiled turned sly. "See what I mean?"

Inko manages to find a parking space after ten minutes of searching; the mall was packed. Killua whined as they entered the building and someone managed to bump into him within the first minute.

"This is literal hell," he spoke through gritted teeth.  
Gon smiles, taking Killua's right hand with his left and lacing their fingers together. "You'll be okay, Killua,"

Killua smiled shyly, nodding his head as people weaved around them.  
"Be sure to stay safe, okay, Izuku?" Killua spoke after a moment, turning his head to look at his son.

Izuku smiled brightly at them and nodded. "I promise I will!"  
"Take the keys, Izuku and put the presents in the trunk and come find us, okay?" Inko spoke as she handed over the car keys.

"Okay! I'll see you guys soon!" Izuku called as he walked away, weaving passed people to get to the nearest store as quickly as possible.  
He stopped by the expensive store first to pick up his gift and then went to the candy store before making his way all the way back to the car.

Izuku was a little annoyed by the time he spotted his parents, people constantly bumping into him as they did some last minute shopping. Inko was flittering about, grabbing things and throwing them into the cart in quick secession.

Gon was pushing the cart with Killua walking next to him, hands shoved into his hoodie jackets, looking mighty grumpy. Killua turned to look at him as he neared, nearly tripping over a small child.

Killua snickered at him once he finally made it back.  
"It's not funny mom!" Izuku whined, pouting the slightest bit.  
Killua grabbed the back of Izuku's head to guide his face into the crook of his neck as they continued to walk.

"It was funny for me!" Killua teased.  
Izuku grumbled quietly to himself once his mother let go of him.  
Killua moved to sit on the end of the cart, managing to make it look both graceful and painless.

Izuku noted that anything Killua did was with a certain amount of grace; it was like he was grace incarnate. Gon was mostly the opposite, but he wasn't clumsy and graceless to the point where it got annoying or looked stupid. It was more like an unconventional type of grace.

They stood in the queue for nearly an hour to check out and by the time they made it back to the car, all of them were more than a little annoyed.

They carried in their bags--Izuku sprinting up to his room with his gifts--and started to unpack all their purchases.  
"We should get started on baking the cookies," Inko mentioned as she pulled out a cook book.

Killua whipped around to look at her with twinkling eyes. "Can I help?" He asked innocently.  
Inko smiled and nodded. Gon shook his head, slapping both of his palms to his face.

"Killua," Gon whined. "We want there to actually be batter left to make cookies!"  
Killua looked appalled. "Are you implying that I'll eat it all?"

Gon looked utterly serious. "You remember what happened when you helped Aunt Mito bake my eighteenth birthday cake? Or that one time when Izuku just turned two and you tried to make cookies because he kept asking you to? Or what about-"

"Okay, I get it! I won't help!" Killua threw his hands up in the air, pouting.  
"For a thirty seven year old you sure like to pout like a twelve year old," Gon pointed out as he washed his hands.

Killua's eyes widened. "Oh my god, when did we get so old?!"  
Izuku started to chuckle from where he sat on one of the counters.  
Gon snickered. "Now you can't really call Leorio an old man anymore, can you?"

"No! Not when I'm an old man now too!" Killua spoke mournfully into his hands.  
"It's not that old," Izuku chimed in with a smile.  
"Says the eighteen year old," Killua retorted, sighing heavily as he jumped onto the counter to sit next to his son.

The two watched as Gon and Inko made two different types of cookie batter, one chocolate chip, the other ginger. They mixed and kneed the dough expertly.

"Now, it needs to sit for about an hour before we can roll it out and cut it into shapes, then bake it and voilà, done!" Inko explained as she washed her hands clean of flour and a few bits of the too sticky dough.

Killua whined. "What are we supposed to do for an entire hour?"  
Izuku couldn't help but to start laughing; his mother got so impatient when it got to anything sweet.

"Well, on previous Christmases when mom baked cookies and we had to wait an hour, we usually watched a movie or played games. We even danced a few times to Christmas songs, but I can't dance too well," Izuku explained bashfully.

Gon perked up. "Oh! Let's dance, we can watch a movie after we finish with the cookies," he stated as he held out a hand for Killua.  
The omega smiled as he took the offered hand, falling into Gon's chest as he was pulled off of the counter.

Inko smiled, turning to Izuku. "Why don't you put some music on?" She asked.  
Izuku nodded eagerly, jumping off of the counter and exiting the room.  
"Save a dance for me too?" Inko asked.

Both boys—men--turned to her simultaneously. "Of course!" They replied in unison.  
Inko sweat dropped at this before she left the kitchen once she heard the music begin to play in the living room.

"Let's see if your dancing has gotten any better, Izuku," Inko stated, smiling as Izuku stiffly moved towards her, placing his hands on the correct places.  
"Relax baby, Inko isn't going to bite you," Killua spoke with amusement, giggling as Gon picked him up and twirled him in a circle.

Izuku smiled as he watched his parents slow dance, Killua's arms thrown around Gon's neck as the alpha hugged his waist. Izuku swallowed nervously as Inko started to lead him through their dance.

For the next three songs, Inko fought hard not to burst out laughing as Izuku flailed around--dancing--trying to avoid stepping on her toes whilst also trying to look graceful. He failed miserably, but his dancing has improved somewhat.

"Alright, why don't we take a break?" She suggested, laughing softly at the relieved sigh she got.  
"I think that's a good idea," he stated, slumping into the sofa not too long after.

Izuku pulled out his phone to read through his group chat with his pack, making a mental note to get his parents' numbers to add them. Did his parents even have phones? He pondered this for a while.

Inko left the room to make hot chocolate, smiling endearingly at the happy family she was now a part of. Izuku looked up from his phone, watching as his parents swayed gently, gazing into each other's eyes.

He blinked, smiling happily at the sight; it was so clear to see how much his parents loved one another in moments like these. He tapped on the camera app on his phone, subtly taking a photo and sending it to his friends.

Gon leaned in, pressing a long, loving kiss to Killua's lips, eyelids falling shut as he squeezed his mate gently. Izuku snapped another photo, smiling softly as Killua giggled when Gon dipped him, pecking his lips again before bringing them both back up and twirling the omega.

Killua fell back into Gon's chest, nuzzling his face into his alpha's neck, gently swaying once more. Gon pressed a kiss to his temple; he didn't want this moment to ever end.

"I made hot chocolate!" Inko announced as she entered the room with four cups, setting them down on a coffee table.  
Killua pulled back with stars in his eyes, Gon chuckling as he let his mate go.

"Dance with me, Aunt Inko?" Gon asked as he held out one of his hands.  
Inko smiled as she rook his hand. "Of course dear,"  
Killua flopped down next to Izuku, drinking his hot drink, savouring the sweetness like it was the last time he'd ever get to taste it.

Izuku drank his own slowly, distracted with texting his pack.  
"Hey, mom?" Izuku called, turning his attention on his mother.  
Killua hummed in acknowledgement.

"Do you and dad have phones?" He asked curiously.  
Killua looked at him from the corner of his eye. "We do," he replied.  
Izuku brightened. "Would you give me your number?" He asked.

Killua nodded, smiling as Izuku handed his phone over. He typed in the numbers and saved them, handing Izuku's phone back to him.  
Izuku grinned brightly as he thanked his mother.

"Let's dance, Izuku," Killua stated, taking the last sip of his hot chocolate.  
Izuku stammered. "Uhm! I-I'm not good at dancing! You-you should know, mom-I-"

He was cut off as he was pulled to his feet.  
"Relax," Killua said as he guided Izuku's hands to the correct places. "Don't look down at your feet, just follow me,"

Izuku nodded, allowing his body to stiffly follow his mother's.  
Killua smiled at him. "You're doing great. Just relax, you're too tense,"

Slowly, his body relaxed the longer he followed after his mother, smiling excitedly once he started to dance near flawlessly. His rhythm was broken, though, when Killua stopped, shifted their hands and told him to lead.

It took another few minutes before he could gracefully lead his mother along in the dance. He smiled excitedly, Killua returning the gesture as they danced through a few more songs.

They switched partners, Killua taking Inko by the hand, leading her into a dance that was a bit more fast paced. Izuku stumbled a bit as he adjusted to being led again, though he managed to catch up a lot faster.

Gon liked to dance fast, chuckling every time Izuku tripped over his feet; he eventually slowed down enough for his son to be able to keep up.

A timer went off in the kitchen.  
"Hour's up! Time to bake some cookies!" Inko announced as she pulled away from Killua, gathering up cups, noting with amusement that Killua had drunk Gon's hot chocolate.

Inko spread flour on the clean counters, waving the boys over and instructing them to roll out the dough. She stood back, watching as the three men rolled out the dough slowly.

She took out a few cookie cutters, handing them over. The round one for Killua, a tree shaped one for Gon and the gingerbread man for Izuku. She took out a few pans to grease with butter, carefully spacing the cut cookies in the pans.

Once she finished with that, she opened the oven and placed them in to be baked for a few minutes. They repeated this process a few more times.  
"Don't eat the dough, Killua!" Gon scolded.

The omega whined. "But it's so good!"  
Gon growled. "You'll get a stomach ache!"  
"But Gon!" Killua protested, whining again as his dough was taken from him.

"No more dough for you!" Gon stated sternly.  
Killua pressed himself into Gon's back with another, much longer whine that clearly expressed how much he hated his dough being taken away.

"No, Killua," Gon stated sternly and Izuku sweat dropped as he watched the omega nuzzle his face into Gon's back with another whine.  
It was like watching a mother dealing with their slightly bratty child.

"Killua, if you keep eating the dough, then you can't have any cookies when they're done," Gon spoke firmly.  
Killua whined one last time before he stopped, pouting as he stood on his tip toes to rest his chin on Gon's shoulder.

Inko pulled out a tray of finished cookies, replacing it with another. Gon reached forward and took one of the cooling treats, handing it over to his pouting mate.

Killua started to purr as he ate the chocolate chip cookie, humming at the taste as he nuzzled Gon's upper back. Killua stood on his tip toes again to feed the last bite to Gon, kissing his cheek as he pulled away to go sit on the counter.

It was a long process, but satisfying nonetheless once they finished. Killua had eaten one cookie out of each tray to make sure they tasted good enough, according to him, at least. They could all see through his lies, but left him to it.

Inko went to bed earlier than usual as Izuku dragged his parents to his room once they changed into sleep wear.  
"Why are we doing this?" Killua asked as Izuku settled between them with his laptop in his lap.

"It's tradition. Mom and I used to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas each year, so now you two have to do it, too," Izuku explained.  
Gon scrunched up his nose. "Don't you ever get tired of watching the same movie so much?" He asked.

Izuku shook his head slowly, gazing at his father as if he'd gone mad. "You can never get tired of The Nightmare Before Christmas," he stated seriously.

"If it's tradition, why isn't Inko watching with us?" Killua questioned as Gon snickered into a hand.  
"She has to get up early tomorrow to start cooking for everyone tomorrow. I think Kacchan said him and his parents are coming--he wants to help with the cooking--and he's an early riser," Izuku explained.  
  
"Who did Inko invite over tomorrow, anyway?" Killua asked as he settled.  
Izuku shrugged. "I'm not sure," he replied as the movie began.  
It was quiet for a while as they watched.

Killua groaned. "Great, that song is stuck in my head now,"  
Izuku laughed, snuggling further into the warmth of his bed.

Gon fell asleep about halfway through the movie, never one able to sit still for very long. Killua fell asleep near the end, his head resting against Izuku's shoulder.

Izuku smiled as he carefully slid out of bed to put his laptop back on the desk once the movie finished. He carefully climbed back in, snuggling into the warmth as he slowly fell asleep.


	41. The Start of Christmas Day

“What the fuck is this?!” Katsuki shouted as he threw open the bedroom door, scowling at the sight of the three men still sleeping in Deku's bed.  
Izuku shot up in bed as Gon groaned and rolled onto his back, Killua remaining perfectly still.

“Kacchan! I-what are you doing here?!” Izuku asked in surprise.  
Eijirou walked in behind the blond alpha, an apologetic smile on his lips. “Sorry, I tried to stop him, but well, you know how he gets,”  
Izuku nodded in understanding, rubbing at one of his eyes as two of his mates walked into the room.

“You still share a fucking bed? No, never mind that, get the fuck up and ready for today! There's a shit ton of food to be made and you asses are just lazing around?!” The blond alpha shouted as he pulled back the blankets, Gon groaning loudly as the cold air hit bare skin.  
  
“Stop that, Kacchan,” the elder alpha mumbled.  
Katsuki growled in irritation. “Get up. We have a lot of shit to do,”  
Killua sighed heavily as he sat up, raking a hand through his hair. “Okay, we're up,”  
Katsuki watched them with narrowed eyes before he turned on his heel and left the room.

Eijirou moved to follow, but paused in the door. “I have to warn you guys, Inko has ugly Christmas sweaters she wants us to wear,”  
Izuku cringed as Killua whined and fell back into bed, Gon had fallen back asleep.  
“I might just die today,” Killua commented as he sat back up, crawling on the bed, passed Izuku and towards his mate.

“Gon, wake up, you need to suffer with me,” he voiced as he gently shook his lover.  
Gon groaned again, turning his head the other way. “Five more minutes,” he mumbled.  
Killua whined, moving to flop down on top of the larger male.

Gon grunted, wrapping his arms around Killua as the omega nuzzled into his neck.  
“One last chance to wake up on your own,” Killua warned.  
Gon mumbled something incoherent, squeezing his mate gently.

Izuku watched with wide eyes as Killua braced his knees on the bed on either side of Gon's waist, arms wrapping tightly around the alpha and leant to the side, rolling on the bed and throwing the alpha off of the bed. Gon flailed as he fell with a loud shout of surprise, groaning as he connected with the floor.  
Killua snickered from where he lay safely on the bed. “I warned you,”

Gon pouted. “That was so mean, Killua,”  
Killua's snickers grew in volume as his alpha climbed up off the floor, sighing as he watched his mate for a moment.  
“Let's go get ready for the day, Killua,” Gon spoke as he bent down and scooped the still giggling omega into his arms.

“We'll see you in a little bit, Izuku!” Gon called over his shoulder as he carried his mate out of the room.  
Killua managed to wave to his son before they disappeared, Izuku shaking his head at his parent's antics.

Izuku picked out some clothing—dark, form fitting jeans and a long sleeved, dark green shirt—and made his way to the nearest bathroom on the second floor to take a shower and brush his teeth. Izuku took a few extra minutes to towel dry his hair, brushing the wild curls and shrugging at his reflection.

“Fucking finally!” Katsuki shouted once he came down stairs. “The fuck took you so long?”  
Izuku sighed. “I still had to take a shower, Kacchan,”  
Katsuki snorted, turning back to his chopping as Inko entered his line of sight with a bright smile and an ugly, red sweater in her hands.

It wasn't even really that ugly, it just never sat nicely.  
“Would you put this on, Izuku?” She asked kindly, her smile brightening as Izuku took the sweater and pulled it over his head.  
Inko's sweater had an animated reindeer on it, Izuku noted as he glanced down at his snowman sweater. It was cute, he supposed.

“Who did you invite over, mom?” Izuku questioned, stepping fully into the kitchen. So far it was only Kacchan and Eijirou that were here.  
Inko hummed. “The Bakugo's, the Kirishima's—but they can't make it--the Todoroki's and the rest of your pack, I told them their families were all welcome here,” she explained and Izuku felt his heart jump.

“The Todoroki's?” Izuku asked for clarification, swallowing as Inko nodded.   
“You invited Endeavour?” Eijirou asked in shock.  
Inko hummed as she nodded, unaware of the panicked looks the three mates shot one another.

Izuku and Eijirou huddled closer to Katsuki so they could whisper amongst themselves and not give anything away to Inko and ruin her good mood.  
“Is anyone here strong enough to stop your parents if they, you know, attack him?” Eijirou whispered.

Izuku shook his head. “Dad could take one hundred percent of my quirk and mom's too fast; we wouldn't stand a chance!”  
“Calm the fuck down, I'm sure they wouldn't do anything to fuck this day up, right?” Katsuki asked quietly, not once slowing in his chopping  
Izuku shrugged helplessly. “I don't-”

He was cut off by a few knocks on the door, the three teens turning to look behind them simultaneously in fear, as if they could see through multiple walls and the front door to see who stood on the other side.  
“Izuku, would you please get that?” Inko asked politely.

Izuku swallowed and nodded, glancing at the clock on the wall in the kitchen, noting that it was passed noon already. He had a bad feeling. His fears were confirmed when he opened the door to see his missing mate and his entire family there, his eyes staring fearfully up at Endeavour.

“Uhm! Hello! Welcome to our home, please come in!” He squeaked in greeting as he stepped out of the way.  
Shoto lead the way inside, turning to Izuku. “Mother, this is Izuku, and this is my mother, Rei,” he introduced.

Izuku blinked, only just realizing there was an unknown person. Shoto's mother was slightly shorter than her son, with shoulder length white hair and kind, grey eyes.  
She smiled up at him, gripping his hand with both of hers. “It's so nice to finally meet you, Shoto told me so many stories,”

Izuku chuckled nervously. “I've heard a lot about you, too,”  
Rei smiled as she let go of his hand, stepping fully into the home. “You have such a lovely home,” she commented as Izuku lead them through to the kitchen.  
“Yeah, it's huge!” Nutsuo added, voice loud as he gestured with his hands.

Fuyumi sighed, shaking her head.   
“Shoto!” Eijirou greeted loudly, dumping the knife he had been using to envelope his mate in a bear hug. “We missed you so much!”  
Shoto returned the hug with a quiet apology.

“This must be your mom! Hi, I'm Eijirou Kirishima, it's so nice to finally meet you!” The beta greeted with a bright smile.  
Izuku noted with amusement that the Todoroki family were all wearing similar Christmas sweaters, all green in colour with snowflakes, reindeer and snowmen.

“Sho, can I borrow you for a sec, please?” Izuku asked as Rei started speaking with Inko.  
Shoto nodded, seemingly realising the gravity of the situation as he followed Izuku out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

“Do you think you can maybe talk with my parents? You know they really don't like your dad,” Izuku spoke as he lead his omega towards his parent's room.  
Shoto nodded. “I'm sure they'll listen if I explain,”  
“Fucking do it right, we don't need a bloody Christmas,” Katsuki stated as he followed them, Eijirou not too far behind.

Shoto smiled reassuringly at them. “I'll try my best,” he replied as Izuku knocked on the bedroom door.  
Izuku took a deep breath as he opened the door once he received a call to come in, smiling at the sight of Gon towel drying Killua's hair.

“Shoto! Welcome home!” Gon greeted enthusiastically as he pulled the towel off of Killua's head.  
Killua smiled happily at the sight of the other omega, hair poufy as he stood up off the bed to greet the younger with a hug.

“Why the fuck didn't we get a greeting like this?” Katsuki questioned.  
Killua smirked at him as Gon dropped a large hand on the blond's hair, ruffling the strands. “Because Sho didn't barge in while we were sleeping,” the omega stated.  
Katsuki scowled as Eijirou chuckled and shut the door.

Killua took the younger omega's hands and lead him to the bed. “How have you been? Your mother's back home now, right? Is she adjusting okay?” He asked curiously.  
Shoto nodded. “She's adjusting just fine, though I don't think she's going to stay with dad for long. I think she's going to move out soon,” he replied, watching as Gon started brushing Killua's hair in an attempt to tame the wild locks somewhat.

Killua raised his eyebrows as he nodded. “Is he going to let her go?”  
Shoto shrugged. “I think so. He's…very different now than how he used to be,” he answered.   
“And what about your sister?” Killua questioned.

Shoto smiled softly. “She wants to find a place for her and mom,”  
Gon nodded with a grin. “So now it's only you that's left with him, right?”  
Shoto nodded his reply, watching as Gon gave up on his mate's hair with a sigh and shake of his head; Killua paid him no mind.

“What are you going to do, Shoto, are you going to stay with him?” Killua asked gently, eyes soft and caring.  
Shoto bit his lower lip. “I don't know what to do. I don't want to stay alone with him, even if he's changed as a person, it makes little difference what he did in the past but,” he trailed off, shrugging. “I have nowhere else to go,”

The room was silent for a few minutes as Killua searched Shoto's eyes, heart clenching at the heartache and slight fear he could see there.  
“Move in with me,” Katsuki stated, breaking the silence.  
The group turned to the young alpha in surprise .

Shoto seemed a bit hopeful for a second, before he shook his head. “You're on the verge of being kicked out already, Katsuki. Adding me to the mix will only seal the deal,” he pointed out.  
Katsuki scowled. He had some difficult neighbours, and since the blond was naturally a loud person, he got so many noise complaints that his landlord was threatening to kick him out should he get one more complaint.

“What?” Killua asked in surprise.  
Eijirou rubbed the back of his head. “I'd offer you my place, but my parents might be moving out of the country in a few months and I might find myself homeless,” the beta explained bashfully.

“What?” Both Gon and Killua asked in unison.  
“Should the three of us get a place together then?” Katsuki asked with a frown.  
Eijirou shook his head. “It'd be unfair to Izuku if we did that, we all need to get our own places…shit, can I afford a place on my own right now?” He muttered.

Katsuki scowled. “Fuck, I forgot about that,”  
Killua shook his head. “Slow the fuck down, why are we only just now hearing about all of this?” He asked. “Why didn't anyone tell us that the two of you are on the cusp of losing your homes?” He gestured between Eijirou and Katsuki.

“It just never came up?” Eijirou offered sheepishly.  
Gon shook his head. “You kids,” he said fondly  
Killua sighed harshly, raking a hand through his hair; he shared a look with Gon. “We didn't want to bring this up so soon, but since the topic was brought,” the omega trailed off.

Gon smiled brightly. “Part of the reason why we wanted a big house and why we didn't hesitate to buy this one, was to offer to all of you the option of moving in with us,”  
The room grew quiet as the teens stared at the two adults in shock.

“I,” Eijirou started, breaking the silence, swallowing as he fought back tears. “Are, are you guys really okay with that?” He asked softly.  
Killua nodded with a gentle smile. “Of course, we wouldn't have offered otherwise,” he stated.

Eijirou's lower lip trembled slightly as he was overcome with emotion. These two people were willing to take them in, had even bought a house with them in mind, and they would do so happily. By all means, they should be considered strangers to Gon and Killua, but the two had taken the three of them in, like they were their own children and they wanted to take care of them.

Killua stood up, walking towards the beta and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.  
“There's no need to cry,” he spoke softly as he gently petted Eijirou's hair.  
The beta hiccupped. “I'm sorry-! I just-you, you guys are just so-!”

Killua chuckled softly. “It's okay, take your time,” he spoke soothingly.  
“You'd really just let us fucking move in here?” Katsuki questioned in disbelief.  
Gon nodded. “Of course! You can share a room with Izuku, or if you'd rather have your own room, there's plenty of space,”

Killua hummed thoughtfully as Eijirou pulled away. “I guess you guys can consider this part of your Christmas present?”  
Izuku chuckled, only his parents would think of these things.  
Katsuki grinned; he always looked scary when he grinned. “Then I'm taking you up on this offer. My apartment is shit, anyway;”

Killua's eyes started to twinkle with joy, excited to have more people in his home.  
“I-I accept your offer, too, if that's okay?” Eijirou asked.  
Gon grinned brightly. “Of course it is!”

The group turned to look expectantly at Shoto, waiting with bated breath for his response.  
“You have my deepest gratitude, I-” Shoto swallowed, wiping a palm across his cheeks. “I have somewhere to go now, I accept your offer, I-thank you-” He cut off as his three mates practically jumped on him for a hug.

“Yay! We finally get to live together! I'm so happy,” Eijirou called.  
Katsuki snorted. “We lived together at the dorms,” he pointed out.  
“Yeah, but Aizawa had a bunch of rules, and it wasn't really the same. Wait, are there any rules here?” Eijirou asked, the group turning to look at the two adults.

Killua shrugged. “You're all adults, you can do what you want, just pick up after yourselves and don't break the house. Also, knock before you enter,” he stated.  
The group went back to celebrating, the four mates sharing kisses in their joy.

“Alright, we should probably go downstairs and greet our guests,” Killua noted, sighing a little heavily as Gon followed him to the door.  
“Oh my god-wait!” Izuku shouted, alarming his parents into stilling and looking at him questioningly; they had completely forgotten the reason for coming up here in the first place.

Shoto cleared his throat as he stood up; he didn't know where to start. “My father is here,” he stated after a moment's hesitation.  
Killua's eyebrows shot up as Gon growled deep in his throat.  
“You brought that man into our home?” The alpha asked, anger clear in his voice and on his face.

Shoto kept his face carefully blank as Izuku shrunk in on himself a bit; his dad was very scary when he was angry.  
Killua fixed them all with a glare, and okay, his mother was definitely scarier. Izuku fought with his instincts to flee.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him,” Killua stated, and Izuku couldn't help but wonder if this was his mother's assassin side.  
“Because I'm asking you not to,” Shoto replied, as if he had been expecting this question and knew just what to say to give Izuku's parents pause.

Killua blinked in surprise, quietly questioning the other omega with his gaze.  
“My father is a scumbag, but he is still the number one hero and he saves a lot of lives in a day. He'll soon know what it's like to live on his own, and despite everything he's done, I don't think he fully deserves to die,” Shoto explained, frowning as he struggled with himself to find the right words. “Please, just tolerate his presence for today and I’ll move out as soon as my mother and sister does, please,” he pleaded, eye searching theirs desperately.

Killua bit his lower lip before he sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
Gon took a deep breath, reigning in his anger and giving a curt nod. “Alright,”  
Killua nodded too. “Let's go meet the bastard then. If he steps out of line, even once, I am kicking his ass out of this house,” he spoke sternly.

Shoto nodded, smiling softly as he turned to look at his mates. It could have gone better, but they supposed it could have gone worse, too. Now, they just needed to get through the actual meeting and who knew how that would go. This day was already so stressful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you guys might not be too happy with Katsuki, Shoto and Eijirou moving in with them, but I do need to move the plot forward some.
> 
> I do promise not to let this get in the way of Gon, Killua and Izuku bonding. 
> 
> I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you guys, let me know if there was something you didn't like, or if you guys have any suggestions; I'm all ears!
> 
> See you guys next time!♡


	42. Christmas

"Katsuki, you brat, there you are!" Mitsuki shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
Katsuki blinked, snarling once he realised his mother was there. "The fuck are you doing here already, you old hag?!"

Mitsuki reached up, grabbed the front of Katsuki's shirt and pulled him down the three remaining steps he had left to climb. He had been leading the group downstairs with Eijirou and Shoto behind him, Izuku only a few steps in front of his parents and behind his two mates.

"I was invited you little shit!" Mitsuki snarled, slapping Katsuki in the back before pulling him into a loving hug. "You need to come visit your parents once in a while, I feel like I haven't seen you in years, you little brat," she spoke softly.

Katsuki grunted, sighing softly, choosing to let the older woman hug him as she pleased.  
"Merry Christmas, you hag," he muttered into her shoulder, patting her on the back.

Mitsuki pulled away, wiping a finger under one of her eyes. "Has my sweet Katsuki gone soft?" She teased.  
A series of small explosions went off in Kacchan's hands. "Hah!? The fuck you say to me, old hag?!"

"Are they always like this?" Killua asked, leaning forward so he could talk closer to Izuku's ear, standing on the last step to be taller than his son.  
Izuku nodded, sweat dropping as he watched mother and son arguing. "Unfortunately,"

"Please stop you two, we're guests here," Masaru pleaded softly.  
"Shut up!" The two blond's yelled at the same time.  
Gon walked towards them, standing behind Katsuki, towering over the younger alpha.

Gon was nearly an entire head taller than Katsuki, the blond was only a few inches taller than Killua, who was a head shorter than Gon.

Masaru shrunk in on himself a bit as Gon put on his best dad face; he remembers he used to use this face on Izuku whenever the child did something bad.

"Katsuki," Gon spoke sternly, calm as the blond turned to him with a pout. "You can't talk this way with your mom, you need to be kinder and show a little respect," he scolded.  
Killua shuddered, he loved it when Gon got like this, all serious--but not in a dark way--and calm, his dad mode; it turned Killua on.

Katsuki huffed, turning away with another, more intense pout, but he didn't say anything else.  
Mitsuki whistled. "I've never seen Katsuki go so pliant with words alone. I like him-I like you, you must be Gon, Izuku's father, right? I'm Mitsuki," the woman greeted.

Gon grinned brightly as he stretched his hand out to grip the woman's and shake her hand. "It's an honour to meet you," he stated as he shook Masaru's hand next.

"Oh please, the pleasure’s ours. You have a lovely home," Mitsuki complimented, her eyes trailing over what she could see of the house at that moment; they had gotten a brief tour of the lower floor of the house when they first arrived.

Killua stepped down from the last step, walking to Gon's side to introduce himself.  
He smiled brightly, a little shy. "My name's Killua, Izuku's mother," he greeted.

Mitsuki grinned as she shook his hand. "I can see the resemblance," she stated before winking at Gon. "You've got yourself a beautiful omega!" She complimented.

They watched as Gon smiled proudly and Killua turn as red as Shoto's hair.  
"I-you can't just-what-" Killua stammered.  
Izuku shook his head in amazement.

"Hey, it's not like it's a lie or anything," Mitsuki stated in amusement.  
Katsuki shook his head as Gon dropped an arm over Killua's shoulders. "Why aren't you used to this yet?"

Killua pouted. "How can I get used to that? It's not like it's tru-"  
"Of course it is!" Gon, Katsuki and Eijirou cut him off.  
"It's a fucking fact," Katsuki stated.

Mitsuki started to snicker into her hand.  
Eijirou nodded vigorously in agreement. "It's like, universal law, or something!"  
Gon smiled as Killua somehow managed to get even redder; he never could understand why Killua was so self conscious and disbelieving of his beauty.

"If you keep this up, he'll combust;" Shoto stated, amusement clear in his voice.  
Gon laughed boisterously as he pulled Killua along with him to the living room.

"Make yourselves at home!" Gon voiced with a smile.  
"Oh, hey! What took you guys so long?" Denki asked as he turned on the sofa to look behind him at the group entering the room. "Holy shit, are you okay momma Killua? You look you're about to combust or something," he spoke with concern.

Hitoshi turned to look behind him, glancing strangely at Denki first. "Momma Killua? Seriously?" He asked dryly.  
Denki pouted. "I can't call him mom, I call my own mother that and mother sounds way too formal. Momma Killua suits him best!"

Hitoshi shrugged after a few moments, turning back to the movie playing on the tv. "What are you calling Gon then?"  
Eijirou grinned as he jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to Denki, waving at Natsuo who sat on one of the other sofas, having gone unnoticed for now.

Denki grinned. "Papa Gon," he explained.  
Hitoshi snorted into his mug then as Mitsuki and Masaru left towards the kitchen.

Denki frowned at his boyfriend, kicking his thigh. "What, would you rather I call him daddy?"  
The group grew quiet, realising a second too late how sexual that sounded.  
"Definitely not," Killua replied after a moment.

Natsuo burst out into boisterous laughter, head thrown back in amusement. "I'm amazed at how quickly you guys start to think dirty, that was hilarious!"

Shoto sighed, pained. "Everyone, this is my older brother Natsuo," he introduced.  
"It's so nice to meet you guys!" Natsuo voiced as he shook everyone's hands.  
"Natsu, where's dad?" Shoto asked, gaining his brother's attention.

Natsuo shrugged as he sat back down, a disinterested look on his face. "I don't know,"  
"You sure it's a good idea to introduce your dad to momma and papa?" Denki questioned.

Killua's heart fluttered at being called momma, even if it sounded a little strange, he liked it.  
Shoto nodded.  
"It's got to happen sometime, right?" Eijirou spoke up.

"Stay here, I'll go find him," Shoto spoke, turning on his heal and walking towards the kitchen, passing Inko as she exits with a few sweaters in hand.

"There you two are! Here, put this on," Inko said with a bright smile as she passed red sweaters to both Gon and Killua.  
Gon grinned brightly as he pulled the sweater on, his had an animated Santa on.

Killua pulled a face like he tasted something particularly sour, gingerly putting his sweater on. It had elves on it. Denki snickered into Hitoshi's shoulder at the sight.

Inko smiled happily. "Perfect! We'll take a few photos later, okay?" She spoke excitedly as she walked back into the kitchen.  
Katsuki sighed as he flopped down next to Eijirou.

Killua pouted, his sweater was a little too big for him. He moved and sat down a few inches away from Katsuki, leaving space open for Izuku to sit beside his mate. Gon sat beside Killua.

"Can we watch that movie we watched last night? I didn't get to finish it," Gon asked as he sunk back into the sofa, his left hand resting on Killua's upper thigh.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas? Sure!" Izuku replied.  
"Oh my god, I love that movie!" Denki stated as Izuku moved to put the movie on.  
Natsuo nodded. "Yeah, the music's pretty cool, too,"

"Babe, you love any Disney movie," Hitoshi pointed out as Denki snuggled into his side.  
"But it's so good, though," Denki mumbled as Hitoshi wrapped an arm around him.

The indigo haired alpha hummed in reply as the movie started. Shoto entered the room then, his mother, father and sister behind him; he cleared his throat. Gon glanced behind him before he got up, Killua following.

The group turned to watch the interaction nervously.  
"Hello, my name is Fuyumi! It's so nice to meet you, Shoto's told me all about you," Fuyumi greeted, shaking hands with both adults; she seemed a bit nervous.

"This is my father, Enji," Shoto introduced suddenly, eyes slightly pleading as the room grew tense.  
Gon's smile twitched, but he reached forward to take Endeavour's hand.

He admits his grip might be a bit stringer than need be. "Gon Freecs, I'm Izuku's father," he greets.  
His glares were too intense, so Killua settled for squinting angrily up at the tall redhead.

Izuku bit his lip, trying not to laugh. It was a little funny, what with his mother trying to make squinting look intimidating while The Nightmare Before Christmas' opening song 'This Is Halloween' was sung in the background in spooky voices.

"Killua Zoldyck," the omega spoke coldly, not taking the offered hand Enji held out to him.  
Shoto shook his head with a soft sigh.  
Fuyumi glanced between the pale omega and her father, the two seemingly having a staring match.

"I'm Rei, Shoto's mother," the white haired woman cut in, stepping forward and taking both of Killua's hands into her own. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but you're just absolutely beautiful," she complimented, and just like that, the tense air evaporated as Killua blushed.

Rei reached up and brushed away some of Killua's bangs. "You have the most unique shade of blue eyes I've ever seen," she mentioned.  
"I-you-you can't just-uhm," Killua stammered as Rei smiled endearingly at him. "Thank you?" He voiced, unsure.

Rei giggled softly. "Of course, now, I'm going to see if Inko needs any help in the kitchen," she spoke as she released Killua's hands, turning to leave.  
"I'm coming too! It was so nice to meet you, thank you for inviting us to your lovely home!" Fuyumi bowed before she scurried after her mother.

Killua blinked after the two women, before he returned to squinting angrily up at Enji. Killua's hair started to stand on end with static as sparks of electricity danced around him. His squint turned into a glare.

"Killua," Gon growled warningly.  
Killua pointed at Enji, who stood there calmly, the omega unaware that his nails had turned into claws.  
"I'm warning you, one move out of line, only one, and I won't hesitate to kick you right the fuck out of my house. The only reason why you're still alive is because Shoto asked me to tolerate you for today and I promised myself I wouldn't let my son see me like that. Do you understand me? One wrong thing and you're out," Killua warned, the room tense.

Gon had to give the older man credit, he somehow manages to look completely calm under Killua's glare. His mate's aura was so hostile, his glare so terrifying, Gon sometimes wanted to turn away from it, even if it has never been directed at him.

Enji nodded his consent. "I understand," he replied.  
Killua glared at him a few seconds longer before he calmed down somewhat, his claws returning to normal as he relaxed his body. The atmosphere was still a little tense, but it calmed considerably.

"If you'll excuse me then," Enji excused himself, turning around to leave the room.  
Had Killua not been aware of what the man had done to his family, he might be able to tolerate his presence more, or feel more neutral towards the man, but he couldn't.

The memory of Touya, bowed before him with his pale hand a stark contrast in his jet black hair, eyes so saddened and heartbroken, his face and hands scarred to the point where his own family might not be able to recognise him.

Killua clenched his fists and grit his teeth, Enji had done that. He had somehow been able to hurt his child to such an extent; Killua didn't even want to think of how much Touya must have screamed and begged for the man to stop; it brought up a lot of unwanted memories.

"Killua," Gon's soft voice pulled him from his thoughts, gentle hands taking his and prying his fingers apart. "You'll break the skin if you keep that up,"

Killua opened his hands, showing angry, red marks in his palms. Shoto had moved to sit by Izuku now, feeling relieved now that the first introduction was over.

"I can tell when something's bothering Killua," Gon spoke, keeping his voice low so that the teenagers didn't hear him. "What's going on in that beautiful mind, Killua?" He inquired.

Killua bit his lower lip as a small blush crept up on his cheeks. "I'm just-he just-I-!"  
Gon smiled and pressed a kiss to his mate's forehead, hoping to calm him down somewhat.

Killua sighed, smoothing his hands on Gon's chest. "Just some memories," he explained. "I'll tell you later,"  
Gon nodded after a few moments of staring into Killua's eyes. The alpha pulled his mate into his arms, hugging him as he pressed his lips to the top of Killua's head.

"Will Killua be okay?" Gon mumbled into soft strands.  
Killua hummed as he wrapped his arms around Gon's waist, resting his cheek against his shoulder. "Yeah,"

They embraced for a few minutes longer, sharing heat.  
Just as Gon moved to pull away, Killua spoke up. "Gon?" He asked softly, sounding a bit hesitant.

Gon hummed in question, gently squeezing Killua.  
The omega swallowed. "I, I want to tell them," he stated after a moments hesitation.  
Gon tensed, knowing exactly what Killua was talking about. "Are you sure?" He asked after a few moments.

Killua nodded. "Not today, though. The next time they're all here, I, I want to tell them everything," he stated.  
Gon's grip grew even tighter, but he nodded after a moment. "Okay," he whispered.

Gon didn't really want to talk about it just yet, but he knew that if Killua was ready, than he would need to be, too. He couldn't remember as much as Killua did, he was unconscious a few times, not to mention what had happened with the King that one time...

Gon squeezed tighter, knowing he must be hurting Killua by now, but his omega didn't speak up. Gon didn't want to think about that time, not today, preferably never again after they told Izuku and his friends. He didn't even want to tell them about that, but he knew Cheadle told them about it, and it would most likely be brought up. He needed to prepare himself for it.

"Are you okay, Gon?" Killua asked, tilting his head back to look up at his mate.  
Gon nodded, taking deep breaths and breathing in Killua's scent. "Yeah, just, just let me hold you?"  
Killua nodded, nuzzling his face into Gon's chest.

"Alright, who's ready to eat?" Inko asked as she walked back into the room, smiling softly as Gon and Killua pulled apart.  
"Oh yeah! I'm starving!" Denki cheered as he stood up.

"Wait, where's Tenya and Ochaco?" Killua asked as he took Gon's hand.  
"They couldn't make it, they're spending the day with their families, Ochaco's mom and dad could actually make it for the holidays," Denki explains.

"She must be so happy," Gon noted as they made their way towards the dining room.  
There was another knock on the door, Izuku moving to answer whomever it was.

"All Might?! W-what are you-?! Come in!" Izuku stammered as he moved out of the way, allowing his hero to enter the house.  
"Thank you, young man. Inko invited me, I hope I'm not intruding?" Toshinori said as he took off his coat, two gifts in hand.

"Of course not," Killua interrupted as he walked over with a smile. "Our home is your home," he stated as he hugged the retired hero with a kiss to the cheek in greeting.  
"That's very reassuring," Toshinori spoke as he handed his gifts over to Izuku, who took them and moved to place them under the tree.

"Welcome! We were just about to eat, just in time, All Might," Gon spoke as he greeted the man with a handshake.  
Toshinori chuckled as he was lead further inti the house. "Please, Yagi is just fine,"

Gon grinned brightly as they entered the dining room, Inko smiling brightly upon seeing the old hero. The large group shared greetings as they all sat down, a wide variety of food spread out before them on the table.

"You guys really went all out," Killua noted.  
Inko smiled. "Of course! Gon alone eats enough for four, and you for three, we had to make plenty to sate those appetites of yours," she spoke with amusement.

Killua blushed lightly as everyone chuckled. Conversation flowed as they ate, laughter echoing in the room. Inko poured wine for the adults, except Toshinori, since he couldn't drink.

Both Gon and Killua cringed at the taste of wine, but somehow forced it down with smiles. Gon started to tell everyone stories of him and Killua growing up, Leorio and Kurapika often in those tales, the group roaring with laughter at hearing the shenanigans the two got up to.

Killua would often correct some of the details of a story, making sure it sounded a little more realistic and less dramatic as Gon tended to make it sound.

"So, how did the two of you meet?" Rei asked once the stories started to thin out.  
Gon grinned brightly. "At the Hunter's exam! Killua was the only other kid my age there," he explained.

"Did you just instantly become friends?" Natsuo questioned.  
Killua snorted into his glass. "Something like that. It was more like we were drawn to each other because of our age, and I remember being impressed with Gon for being able to keep up with me," he stated.

Gon blinked. "Our whole meeting was a bit weird, now that I think about it," he mentioned with a thoughtful look.  
Mitsuki made an interested noise. "And why's that?"

"The very first thing Killua asked me was how old I was, after Leorio shouted at him for riding a skateboard in what he thought was an endurance test," Gon explained.

Mitsuki snorted as Natsuo laughed openly.  
"You didn't even ask him for his name first?" Natsuo asked between bouts of laughter.  
Killua smiled, shaking his head. "Nah, I just had to know how old he was first,"

The group laughed at this.  
"Well, to be fair, after I told him my age, the next thing I said was 'Wow, that's so cool!' And then we gave our names," Gon voiced.

"What did you guys first think of each other?" Fuyumi asked curiously.  
Killua hummed in thought. "I was...really confused by Gon at first. He was just, he still is actually, this bright, happy, open and accepting person,"

"It was weird at first, to get to know this person who just accepted me right from the start. I thought he was too friendly, or maybe he was faking it, but I learned quickly that that isn't true. I was drawn in by him, Gon was...light, and sometimes I had to look away because he was so bright, but all I ever cared about was being by his side, for as long as he'd let me,"

"All I've ever wanted, was to be friends with Gon, and live a normal life," Killua explained with a soft smile, eyes a little distant, and no one at that table--except Gon, but maybe not even him--would really realise or understand the meaning behind that last sentence.

"Oh my god, that's so sweet," Denki whispered as Natsuo subtly wiped underneath his eyes.  
Killua blushed, realising what he'd just said, but he didn't try to change the subject or direct anyone's attention from his words.

Gon smiled brightly. "My first impression of Killua, was that he was really cool. Killua was good at a lot of things, he's smart, a lot smarter than me. It wasn't really all these deep things at first,"

"But then I'd notice him tense whenever I'd touch him or get too close, but I couldn't help it. Something inside me just wanted to be as close to him as I could be, for as long as I could possibly be,"

"At first, whenever I looked into his eyes, I noticed how pretty his eyes are, the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen, but then, once I started to get to know Killua a little more, whenever I looked into his eyes, I saw, I saw this," Gon cut off, gesturing with his hands with a frown on his brow, trying very hard to think of the words he needed to describe his thoughts.

"I saw this sad, broken boy, this person shrouded in darkness, being manipulated like a puppet to do things he didn't want to. And all I wanted to do was cut those strings, shroud him in light and piece him pack together and hold him together and make him happy, because if anyone deserves happiness and wholeness, it's Killua," he spoke passionately.

Killua blushed crimson as Fuyumi and Denki cooed at how cute Gon was being.  
Rei smiled softly. "That's so sweet-"  
"That's why," Gon cut her off, the air room suddenly growing tense. "I can never forgive you,"

"Huh?" Denki asked.  
"The fuck is going on?" Katsuki grunted.  
Killua tensed as a dark look settled on Gon's face.

"People like you, who hurt others for nothing more than your own, personal gain. You hurt your wife and your own children and I can't _stand_ that, because Killua was raised the same way, and I _hate_ it," Gon spoke darkly.

Killua's glass shattered in his hand as Gon's aura grew more and more hostile and irritated. "Gon," he called worriedly, feeling a little bit of fear creep over him.

"You don't even realise the damage your actions caused. Hurting Shoto the way you did, to create your own personal masterpiece?! Illumi and Silva did the same, and I wasn't able to do anything, but this time, this time I won't fail," Gin stated.

Shoto shrunk into his seat as Enji frowned at the angry alpha. This was getting a little out of hand, a few more glasses shattered as Denki, Izuku, Natsuo, Fuyumi and Rei shouted in surprise. What was happening?!

"Fucking-! Calm him down!" Katsuki ordered loudly.  
Killua grabbed his mate's arm. "Gon, stop it, please!" He pleaded.  
"I won't let you hurt Shoto like they hurt Killua," Gon voiced, his eyes growing dark and blank.

Killua panicked, he didn't know what to do when Gon got this bad, he was usually able to bring his love back before it got to this point.  
"Dad! Calm down!" Izuku yelled as more glasses started to shatter and the table started to rattle.

Killua lurched forward onto his feet; desperate times calls for desperate measures. He grabbed a shard of glass, pulled up his sleeve whilst holding his arm in Gon's line of sight, and sliced the shard down his arm. Crimson blood spilled down his pale skin and dripped onto the table and a few plates; he made sure to keep it away from the food.

He may have cut a bit too deep, Killua noted, but it had the desired effect.  
"Killua!" Gon shouted as everyone jumped to their feet in panic.  
"Oh my god!" Natsuo shouted.

Inko grabbed a few napkins, shoving them into Gon's hands. The alpha pressed them onto the wound tightly, panic and anger on his face.  
"Why the fuck did you do that?" He hissed.

Killua smiled softly at him. "You always hate it when I get hurt, it was the only way I could think of to get you to come back to me," he answered truthfully.

Gon stared at him in shock, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"I'll get the first aid kit!" Izuku shouted, rushing from the room.  
"Just keep pressure on that, okay?" Masaru said.

Killua smiled calmly at everyone. "It's fine, I've had a lot worse than this," he stated.  
"Worse than this?! How, you brat?! There's blood everywhere!" Mitsuki shouted.

Killua's expression turned thoughtful, and Gon couldn't help but laugh a little in disbelief; his mate was really going to give an answer.  
"Well," Killua started. "There was this one time, I got stabbed by dart-fish--or fish darts--in a dark cave while I was fighting these two, talking fish ants that were siblings. I bled out on the floor, nearly died, too, but then I got carried to a hospital on a talking octopus' head,"

The group stilled at this, and Gon knew Killua had worded his sentence like that on purpose to give them pause and stop the panic. Hitoshi was the first one to start laughing, head thrown back as peels of laughter spilled from his lips; the others followed soon after.

Gon took Killua to the bathroom, thanking Izuku for getting the first aid kit.  
"You cut really deep," he pointed out as he rinsed Killua's arm underneath the tap.

Killua hummed. "The shard was a little sharper than I thought,"  
Gon bit his lower lip as he started to clean Killua's wound, whispering an apology as the omega hissed.

Gon wrapped the wound up tightly, but not too tightly, frowning down at his mate's arm as he pulled the sleeve down for Killua.  
"I'm sorry," Gon apologized again.

Killua smiled, knowing it was for a different reason. "It's not your fault," he stated.  
Gon opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off with a kiss.

"It's not your fault," Killua repeated more sternly. "Now, let's go clean up?"  
Gon nodded, still frowning as they exited the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Gon apologised sincerely to everyone for ruining the mood, though it was mostly brushed aside as they cleared the table and moved to the living room, where they watched a movie before sharing a few gifts.

After that, their guests started to leave one by one with a few last well wishes, until it was only Izuku, his two mother's and father left. They watched Inko and Izuku opening the remainder of their gifts before Izuku bashfully handed his parents the gifts he had gotten them.

"Oh my god, I can't even remember the last time I went fishing! Thank you, Izuku!" Gon exclaimed excitedly as he opened his fishing rod, eyes bright.

Killua made a curious noise as he opened his gift and saw nothing but a brown box. Izuku had wrapped all three boxes desperately, they luckily weren't too large, but they weren't exactly small, either.

"This isn't going to be one of those box in a box in a box type pranks, is it?" Killua asked dryly as he used his claws to cut the tape on the box.  
Izuku smiled innocently as Killua eyed him warily.

The omega opened the box, and for a second, it felt like he couldn't breathe, just stared wide eyed at all the choco robots that sat within the box.  
"Oh my god," he whispered as he picked up one of the robots as if he were holding a priceless artefact.

Gon rose a brow. "Wow, a choco robot? Killua, you haven't had one of those in what? Six years-? Are you okay? Maybe you should breathe," Gon spoke, tone going from thoughtful to worried in a matter of seconds.

Killua took a deep breath then, as of he had needed the reminder.  
"This is treasure, I just-I'm going to enjoy this too much," Killua whispered in awe.

Gon smiled at his mate, the four getting up to share hugs and kissing cheeks as they thanked each other for their gifts. They drank hot chocolate as they watched more movies, staying up until just before midnight when Inko retired to her room.

Gon asked if they could try watching The Nightmare Before Christmas again--third time's the charm, right?--and headed up to Izuku's room.  
"I actually have one more gift," Izuku mentioned nervously.

Killua made a curious noise as he settled underneath the covers after getting dressed into sleepwear.  
Izuku sat in the bed, crossing his legs and facing his parents.

He handed them each a small, black box, one left in his lap for himself. Inside, was a necklace. It wasn't anything too special, it was round, with a gemstone in the corner, the word family engraved on it.

Gon had a dark green gemstone, one side of his necklace reading family and the other reading father. Killua had a blue gemstone, his reading family and mother. Izuku's held an emerald gemstone with family and son.

"It's beautiful, Izuku," Killua spoke softly.  
Gon nodded his agreement. "This is such a thoughtful gift,"  
Izuku started to mutter about his doubts and how he wasn't sure if they'd like it and maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

He was cut off by a hug from both of his parents.  
"It's perfect," Killua stated sternly.  
Izuku smiled in relief, watching as Killua helped Gon clasp his necklace onto his neck.

They settled into bed, surrounded by warmth and love, attempting to watch the same movie for the third time, but ended up falling asleep again. That was okay though, they had all the time in the world to watch it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this took a lot longer to type than I had thought it would. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but oh well. All I can do is hope it isn't disappointing.
> 
> I'm really shit at thinking of Christmas gifts, which is why I didn't write what Inko or Izuku got. All in all, I don't think this chapter is great, but it's not shit either, so yeah. 
> 
> I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed at the end, and maybe it was? But this chapter was just getting soooo long and I'm tired and woow.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time!♡


	43. What I Went Through

"Honey, I'm home!" Denki called as he walked into the house, a bright grin on his lips as Izuku froze in the hall, still in his sleepwear with a slice of toast hanging from his mouth.

"Welcome home?" Izuku spoke, voice muffled and words distorted.  
"Were you still sleeping?" Hitoshi questioned as he took off his boots, scarf and coat.  
Izuku shook his head as he took the toast out of his mouth. "No, we're just having a lazy day; how did you get in?"

Denki grinned as he walked further into the house once he took off his outerwear. "We just ran into Inko on her way out, she said the door was unlocked and that we could come in. Tenya and Ochaco are on their way too, by the way," he added as he walked to the kitchen.

Hitoshi sighed. "A lazy day sounds really nice," he muttered, looking absolutely exhausted.  
Izuku nodded, gesturing to the stairs. "We're watching a movie, you can go up to my parent's room, if you want?" He suggested.

Hitoshi nodded gratefully and started to climb the stairs. Izuku watched him go with a smile and turned on his heel to go back to the kitchen to grab more snacks. Denki had apparently decided to make hot chocolate--Izuku wasn't complaining, Denki made the best hot chocolate--standing leant against the counter.

Izuku decided he might as well make popcorn while they waited.  
Denki yawned. "So, who's here?" He asked.  
"Kacchan, Ei and Sho," Izuku replied.

Denki hummed. "They're here more often than not, might as well move in," he mumbled.  
Izuku chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, they sort of are,"  
Denki's head snapped to look at him, eyes wide as he stared at him in disbelief. "What?!"

Hitoshi knocked softly on the open door to announce his presence before he walked in. Killua looked up, smiling brightly at him from his place on the bed, buried beneath blankets.

"Hitoshi, hey, c'mere," he greeted softly, patting the empty space next to him and pulling back the covers for the tired alpha.  
Hitoshi noted with amusement that all the other occupants of the room had fallen asleep.

He snuggled under the blankets, pressed as close as he dared to Killua. Gon was laying next to him mate, snoring softly with Katsuki snuggled close to him, head resting on the elder alpha's shoulder.

Eijirou was laying beside the blond, their backs pressed together as Eijirou snuggled into Shoto's left side. Shinso could see the covers pulled back on Shoto's other side, obviously where Izuku had been laying.

Hitoshi yawned, eyes flickering to the movie paused on the tv in Gon and Killua's room; he couldn't recognise it, but whatever. Killua sunk a little lower on the bed to rest his head on Hitoshi's shoulder, yawning quietly.

The alpha leant his cheek on soft hair, eyes drooping as sleep called to him. He was just on the cusp of sleep when Denki and Izuku entered, the blond grinning brightly with a tray of mugs in hand.

Izuku smiled fondly. "Gone for ten minutes and they're all asleep," he commented as he climbed back into bed next to Shoto.   
Denki pouted. "Ah, well," he stated, placing the tray down on the bedside table.

He pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of them all sleeping together.  
"Look at Kacchan, snuggling up with his dad," Denki commented with a grin.  
Hitoshi groaned softly, pulling back the covers. "Come to bed, babe; let's all take a nap together,"

Denki pouted again. "Okay, I guess we can always just reheat the hot chocolate," he stated, clambering in beside Hitoshi, settling against his mate with his head resting on his chest.

Izuku played the movie, knowing that in just a few minutes, no one would be watching it anymore, but it was always nice to have some form of background noise when taking a nap.

He took out his phone to text both Ochaco and Tenya, telling them to just come in and up to his parent's room when they got there. He settled into his pillow, snuggled up to Shoto, feeling warm and cosy as he was lulled to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Gon's eyes snapped open about an hour later when he heard the front door open and hushed whispers. His body relaxed once he recognised Ochaco and Tenya's voices.

He sighed and noticed how hot he was getting. His brow furrowed, sweat sliding down his forehead; his chest felt heavy. His gaze fell down to his own chest, noting that both Killua and Katsuki were curled up to his sides and on his chest.

Gon was naturally warmer than most and from he could tell, so was Katsuki. The two of them curled up together underneath heaps of blankets and multiple other body heats trapped underneath, not to mention Killua's own body heat pressed against him, was all a recipe for uncomfortable warmth and sweat.

Gon groaned, raising his right hand to drop it on Katsuki's head, the blond strands slightly damp with sweat. Gon noted how sweet the younger smelled, but shook his head he wiggled his left arm out from under Killua, moving carefully and slowly as he let his mate's head slide off of his chest.

He then moved Katsuki off of him and sat up, sighing softly in relief once the cool air of the room hit his sweat covered back and chest. He grimaced, climbing off of the foot of the bed and pulling his shirt off.

He rummaged around in the closet for a clean and dry shirt, pulling it over his head just as the two betas entered the room. Gon waved enthusiastically before he entered the bathroom.

"Awh, look at them all curled up together," Ochaco cooed, moving to the bed and climbing in beside Denki. It was a bit of a tight fit, but she managed.   
Tenya moved to sit comfortably on the foot of the bed.

Killua curled up into a ball, frowning as he noticed the absence of his mate and his warmth. Killua frowned as he started to stir. "Gon?" He called, yawning as he stretched his arms above his head and sat up.

"When did the two of you get here?" Killua asked curiously as he rubbed at one of his eyes.  
"Not too long ago, I hope we're not intruding," Tenya spoke.

Killua smiled as he shook his. " 'Course not,"  
"You guys are always welcome here!" Gon stated as he re-entered the room.  
Denki whined into Hitoshi's neck. "You guys are so loud,"

Gon smiled innocently as he watched all the teenagers slowly wake up and moved to sit next to Killua again. Denki left to re-heat the hot chocolate again as the group started up a conversation, eventually moving to sit in a circle on the bed to be able to see each other better and not have to lean backwards or forwards to talk to someone.

"Awh man, it's so cold!" Denki shivered, climbing underneath the blankets next to Hitoshi, snuggling up to his side.  
"Fucking hate winter," Katsuki grumbled into his mug.

Ochaco snickered. "Why though? You're like a furnace, plus you have Shoto so I can't really see why you'd hate it,"  
Katsuki snarled. "The cold effects my quirk, if it's so fucking cold, I can't sweat as much and create big explosions," he explained.

Gon made a curious noise. "Your sweat can explode?" He asked.  
Katsuki nodded curtly, still a bit grumpy from waking up.  
"Kacchan has a really interesting quirk!" Izuku spoke excitedly and then shot off in a rapid explanation of how the blond's quirk worked.

The two adults tried really hard to follow, but Izuku lost them somewhere in the middle as he was rattling off a little bit too fast.   
Katsuki growled. "Deku! Now isn't the fucking time for you to nerd out!" He shouted.

Izuku jumped before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry,"  
Killua smiled at him before turning his gaze down to his cup, which was resting in his lap, gently cradled in his hands.

"Are you alright, mom?" Izuku asked after a small while, noticing how distant his mother seemed.  
"Hm?" Killua hummed, turning his head to look at his son.  
Izuku bit his lip. "You seem a bit...down?" He suggested.

Killua tilted his head. "Really?"  
Izuku nodded and Killua turned his head to look down at his cup again, chewing on his lower lip. "There is," he trailed off, glancing at Gon, unsure.

The alpha looked down at him, smiling softly, knowing what his mate wanted to do; he nodded reassuringly.  
Killua took a deep breath. "There's something that we need to talk about," he stated.

The teens all quieted down, knowing by Killua's tone and the frown on Gon's face that this was going to be a serious conversation.  
"What about?" Eijirou asked softly.

Killua chewed his lower lip again. "I'm sure you guys have a lot of questions about what happened and I'm sorry it took us so long to talk about this, but you have to understand that...the war, it wasn't easy and it's left it's fair share of scars," he trailed off.

"Gon and I decided, well I guess, I did mostly but, we want to tell you everything that's happened, about the war and the first time we faced the Chimera Ants, " Killua spoke again.

The group grew quiet, a tense feeling settling over them. Killua sighed after a while, unsure where to start, he started to nervously tap his finger on the rim of his cup.

"I have a question," Katsuki spoke up, gaining everyone's attention; Killua hummed in acknowledgement. "Bisky told us you were trained to endure torture, and fuck it's been bothering me fucking non stop, but-what the fuck did they do to you?" He questioned.

Killua blinked in surprise. "Bisky told you that?"  
Katsuki nodded as Gon turned to look at Killua curiously; he'd never thought to ask Killua what his parents had done to him exactly.

Killua hesitated, unsure. "I'm not so sure if that's a good idea. I, I might tell you guys some thing that you won't want to hear," he spoke softly.  
"It doesn't matter, we're going to have to listen to you tell us about war and death, we should be able to hear about torture, especially if it's you, considering what happened," Denki trailed off, gaze shifting to his lap.

Gon's hands balled into fists, knowing exactly what Denki was talking about.  
Killua sighed softly. "You're right,"  
The group grew quiet once more, and Killua gave them a few minutes to mentally prepare; the next few minutes, or hours, however long it would take to talk about torture, war and death, was going to be very exhausting and heart-breaking.

"Where to start," Killua muttered to himself, frowning down at his mug. "When I was little," he started after a small while, gaining everyone's attention; the air was tense. "I think I was around four, maybe five, when I rescued an injured puppy from the side of the road,"

"He was abandoned there, and I can't really remember what was wrong with him when I found him, I think he had a broken leg or something, but I took him home and practically begged my dad to keep him,"

"I was ecstatic when he said I could keep him as long as I took care of him and nursed him back to health; he encouraged me to raise him and train him to the best of my ability. I named the puppy Wolf and I had him for about a year,"

"It was the best year of my childhood, really, the memories I shared with Wolf, as silly as it might sound, I held very dear. One day, Wolf went missing and I was looking for him everywhere, but I couldn't find him,"

"I searched for the entire day and by the time I found him, I was exhausted and confused because my dad had him. My dad told me that Wolf was sick, he had rabies and that he couldn't be saved, he told me that I had to put him out of his misery, since he was mine; it was my responsibility to do it,"

"I can still remember, how much I cried and begged and pleaded with my dad to help save him, I was convinced there was something I could do to save my puppy. My dad kept encouraging me and telling me that it was what I had to do to take Wolf out of his misery, to keep him from suffering and dying a painful death, and since I was so young, I didn't know any better,"

"So I killed him," Killua spoke softly. "Turned my fingers into claws and ripped his heart out, just like my dad and Illumi trained me to do. My dad praised me for how brave and strong I was, but at the time, I didn't really care about that,"

"I guess, it's part of the reason why, for the longest time, I believed that I'd eventually ruin anything good that happened to me. I also think that's why Illumi was always able to so easily convince me that I'd one day betray Gon." The omega smiled suddenly as he turned his head to look lovingly at his mate. "But Gon managed to love that out of me,"

Gon smiled proudly down at his mate, revelling in how far Killua has come since their younger years. When they were still young teens, Killua would never have so openly spoken about his feelings and past, would never have told Gon whenever something bothered him; Killua has come a long way, and Gon was proud of his mate.

Killua hummed as he turned his gaze up to the ceiling. "I guess, now that I think about it, it was kind of obvious my dad was lying about Wolf being sick, but I was too young to know any better," he stated.

"That's horrible," Ochaco murmured, frowning sadly down at her lap.  
Killua smiled softly, yet sadly at the sight of all the teens, glancing down dishearteningly. "That's honestly not even the worst they've done to me. If you kids can't handle this, you better tell me now,"

The group was silent fir a bit longer.  
"No, we need to hear this," Izuku answered after a while, eyes burning with determination as the rest of the pack members nodded their consent.

Killua bit his lower lip again, red and irritated from the constant abuse. "Alright," he muttered after a small while. "I'm not sure for how long, but ever since I could remember, my parents would poison me until I grew an immunity to most kinds,"

"They found all kinds of ways to do it, too. They would put it in water and dehydrate me, presenting me with the poisoned water as my only resource. They'd starve me and give me poisoned food, or they'd coat knives in it and stab me, to increase my pain tolerance and immunity to poison,"

"There were a few times when Illumi would force it down my throat; that was always the worst for me. I could always feel it burn down my throat all the way down to my stomach, it wasn't pleasant,"

"I'd get so sick from it, too. I sometimes had seizures, threw up all over myself or hallucinates, any type of side effect you can think of, I had it. When I was about five or six, I got bitten by a poisonous lizard while I was in the woods with Milluki. I'm not sure what type it was, but it paralyzed me since I wasn't immune yet,"

"He saw it happen, but didn't want to help me, he was too lazy, I assume, so I had to crawl back to the mansion on my hands and knees," Killua told. "I got a lot of scrapes and scratches from that; took me nearly an entire day, too,"

Killua took a moment to look everyone over, choosing to start telling about the more mild things that happened before he shifted to the more gruesome things, just to gauge everyone’s reactions and ensure that they really could take it.

He started off the next story a bit hesitantly. "I had this butler, her name is Canary, she was really kind and nice to me, sort of like a friend, I suppose. One day, I found my mother torturing Canary with electric whips because she was too negligent with me,"

"I got angry and grabbed the whips to get her to stop. I couldn't let go and was electrocuted to point where my hands were smoking and blood started to leak out of my ears," he muttered, biting his lower lip as he felt Gon tense up, hands balling into tight fists. "I lost all respect and love for my mother that day,"

Killua noted how the teenagers were all tense and quiet, staring with wide eyes down at their laps or at the walls, some even at the ceiling. He considers stopping here for now, but decided against it. They needed to hear this and he thinks it'll be better to hear it all at once rather than try and stretch it out over a period of a few days.

"How did you...not die from that? Or suffered considerable brain damage? How could your mother, how could she do that?" Eijirou whispered, hands starting to tremble in his lap.

Shoto reached for one of his hands, intertwining their fingers and squeezing.  
Killua smiled sadly at this. "I, I don't know," he replied softly.

Gon took a deep breath, placing his left hand on Killua's thigh, trying to ground himself and not lose to the slowly building rage within him. Killua leaned his head on Gon's shoulder and placed a hand on Gon's.

Killua cleared his throat. "My dad and Illumi would break my bones, to the point where I can dislocate my joints without feeling any pain, I was at one point hung upside down for hours on end,"

"Sometimes, while I was hanging there in the cell, blood rushing to my head, Illumi would blindfold me and whip me. I would go tense and expect an attack, but for hours nothing would happen, only when I started to relax, would he whip me again; it put a lot of strain on my body and mind, it was exhausting,"

"Milluki liked to whip me and put out his cigarettes on my skin. I was electrocuted a lot, too," he paused, gaze trailing up to the ceiling to think of what else had been done to him.

He was a bit surprised how easily he could talk about this, like it hadn't happened to him at all. He wonders if it's because he was trying to be strong for his family, or maybe it just doesn't bother him anymore? Maybe, he was just reassured that everything was fine, because he was surrounded by people who loved him and wouldn't hurt him.

"There was this one thing that my dad did, he'd put me in this room, with little to no ventilation, and start a fire. I was always tied up and had to escape my bondage in this extremely hot room filled with smoke. He often switched the rooms between boiling hot and freezing cold,"

"I guess, this helped me not be effected by the weather as much," Killua spoke thoughtfully. "I was stabbed a lot, whipped, electrocuted, burned, poisoned, even drowned to teach me to hold my breath for as long as I could," he trailed off, the room grew quiet.

"There's more things, but I think you get the gist of it and I'd really rather not...get into that," Killua stated.  
Gon turned to look at him, eyes searching his for a while, a deep frown on his brow.

"Why?" Katsuki questioned.  
Killua rose a brow at him, noting how Katsuki seemed to be deep in thought, his brow furrowing the longer he thought.

"Fuck," Katsuki muttered, raking a hand through his hair. "Did they," he trailed off.  
Killua made a curious noise as the other's turned to look at the blond alpha.

"What?" Killua questioned.  
Katsuki bit his lower lip as he scowled. "Did they...do...sexual things to you?" He asked.  
Killua's eyebrows shot up in surprise as the other's seemed to gape, Gon turned to look at him questioningly.

Killua shook his head. "No, they didn't do anything, more like they just, talked about it a lot and explained what to do if I ever got captured and...taken advantage of," he explained.

The group seemed to sigh collectively in relief.  
Denki chuckled softly. "Is this why you can just talk about sex like you're talking about the weather, but start blushing when someone calls you pretty?" He asked.

Killua blinked, and as if to prove a point, a light blush spread on his cheeks. "You-I just, I don't know!"  
The group started to laugh at Killua's stammering, the tension evaporating at this.

"Okay, let's take a break before you guys start talking to us about the war," Denki stated as he stood up, stretching his back. "I'll go make more hot chocolate,"

"We should get some lunch, too," Eijirou stated as he got up.  
"Kacchan can make us something, right?" Izuku asked, turning his puppy dog eyes on the blond alpha.

Katsuki sighed before he nodded. "Fucking, fine," he stated.  
Killua smiled as he watched the teens all get up and leave the room. He knew, they weren't really processing what he'd told them, but they'd come to terms with it in their own time. For now, he'd appreciate the break and mentally prepare himself for what was to come; he and Gon never really talked about Pitou and what happened back then. He was well aware that long buried feelings and memories were going to be dug up again.

Gon turned to him once he was sure the teens were all down the first flight of stairs, pressing his lips to Killua's in a searing kiss. The omega grunted in surprise, cupping one of Gon's cheeks with his right hand, returning the kiss with equal vigour.

"Gon?" Killua muttered between kisses, allowing himself to be pushed back onto the bed on his back.  
Gon spread his legs with his hands on his knees, settling between his mates legs whilst his hands slid up the omega's clothed thighs.

His hands slid up and under Killua's hoodie, lips still connected with the omega's. Gon gently slid his hands up and down Killua's sides, just appreciating the feel of his mate's soft skin.

"I love you, Killua," Gon muttered against his lips, turning his head to nuzzle his nose into Killua's neck, breathing in the omega's scent.  
Killua buried his fingers of one hand into Gon's hair, the other hand rubbing his back gently.  
"I love you, Gon," he replied softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys! It feels like it's been weeks since I updated, holy shit. I'm sorry it took me so long, I've been stuck in a bit of writer's block. 
> 
> At first, I thought I'd just leave it be and wait for my inspiration to come back, but as the days dragged on, I thought, I couldn't just leave you guys hanging like this!
> 
> So, I worked my way through the writer's block and this is the result! So, sorry if isn't too great, but I'm proud of it considering. 
> 
> I hope you guys can forgive me for this, but I'm back and inspired so I shoupd be able to go back to my updating schedule from before.
> 
> I do need some help, though. I need help with how the new Ant King and his royal guards would look like and nen abilities. I have some ideas, but I'm not so sure about them. If any of you guys have any suggestions and feel like sharing, please comment.
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who gave me information on Killua's torture, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you next time!♡


	44. I Couldn't Be Any More Proud

"Are we not going to talk about this?" Ochaco asked as she watched her friends bustle about in the kitchen.  
Hitoshi had moved to sit on top of one of the counters, visibly lost in thought; he was quieter than what was normal for him.

"Talk about what?" Izuku asked, leaning against one of the counters.  
Ochaco stared at him in surprise for a moment, mouth agape. "Izuku, you realise all those things that Killua told us, actually happened to him," she stated.

Izuku blinked at her. "I know that,"   
Ochaco shook her head. "I don't think you really realise, Izuku; you're not processing this right. Your mother, was tortured by his own family. Stabbed, drowned, whipped, electrocuted, you name it. Don't you realise how painful that must have been? The emotional and mental strain that put on him?" She asked.

Izuku continued to stare at her, eyes a bit dull as he was lost in thought. Denki bit his lip, moved to Izuku's side and poked him in the arm, sending a mild zap up his arm. The alpha yelped, slapping his hand on his arm and rubbing up and down.

"What was that for?" Izuku asked, frowning as his arm started to grow numb.  
"Now imagine that, but probably two or three times stronger and to the point where blood leaks out of your ears. This was done to him, on a regular basis," Denki pointed out, taking a step back.

"Just think of how painful it was the few times you broke your arms," Shoto added, frowning down at the floor.  
Katsuki took a deep breath, placing his palms on the counter top, slouching as he stared down at his hands.

Izuku frowned. "I know," he spoke softly, lower lip trembling. "I just, I don't want to think about how someone could hurt him like that," he stated as tears started to pool in his eyes. "Someone so kind and caring, being hurt and tortured and, and I, I just-" He cut off with a whimper, turning his back to his friends.

"I just!" Izuku spoke, voice gaining volume with supressed emotion as he tried to force himself not to start sobbing. "I wish I could save him from that! Like a-like'-"  
"A hero," Katsuki supplied for him, body aquiver as he clenched his teeth.

Eijirou stood near the doorway, tears falling freely, it was difficult to picture a young Killua, bloodied, sick and crying because he was hurting so much, and there was no one there to save him from that.

Denki stared sadly down at the tiled floor as Ochaco started to cry softly, hands wiping furiously at her cheeks. Hitoshi remained quiet, gazing at his mate's back, trying to imagine how Gon must be feeling now, too.

He would be willing to bet that Gon was feeling guilty, thinking things like, if he'd only met Killua sooner, if he'd tried harder, done better, then he could have saved Killua from his family and the pain they had caused.

"Don't you see?" Tenya spoke up for the first time, smiling at his friends as he held his hands out in front of him. "Killua has already been saved, he already has a hero,"

Katsuki looked up, ignoring the sting in his eyes and the warmth sliding down his cheeks.  
"He may not have been saved from actually experiencing all that pain, but Gon took him away from that environment, and loved him, nurtured him, healed all of his wounds, and now, Killua is safe and happy. He was able to tell us all these things without breaking down or stopping because it grew too much for him," Tenya uttered, smiling softly as Izuku turned around to look at him.

"Gon is Killua's hero," Tenya stated.  
Shoto smiled softly at the beta, tears swimming in his vision, but they did not fall. "You're right. Gon took away all of his pain,"

The room grew quiet for a moment as they all revelled in this realisation, basking in the warmth of the thought. Gon saved Killua from his past and healed his old wounds to the point where there were barely any scars visible; and he loved him.

Gon loved Killua so much, and Killua loved Gon so much, they would do anything for each other. They took old wounds and scars, nurtured it and healed it with love and loyalty. It was nothing short of amazing.

Katsuki wiped away his tears as he made his way to the fridge to find something for lunch.   
"You're right, Tenya," Izuku muttered, wiping his own cheeks.

"You're so wise," Shoto stated.  
Tenya beamed at them all, adjusting his glasses as he moved to help Katsuki with lunch.  
Denki turned to Hitoshi, walking in between his legs and resting his head on the alpha's chest, arms wrapping around his waist.

Hitoshi wrapped his arms around Denki's upper back, planting a loving kiss to the top of his head. Hitoshi tried not to think of how everyone would react once Killua and Gon started to talk about the war, but he just knew it wouldn't be pretty.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later; they were back to sitting on the bed, bellies full of Katsuki's cooking, hot chocolate in hand and the dishes washed; the room was quiet and somewhat tense.

Gon was frowning intensely down at his cup, fingers clenching around the glass. Killua quietly sipped his favourite drink, eyes taking in the sight of the teens before him.

They were all so tense, it was a little unnerving and it gave Killua pause. Was it really the best to tell them more about the past when they were all clearly already disturbed, or bothered at least.

Killua admits that his past with his family was far from pretty, but what he was about to reveal from the war wasn't exactly any better. Especially that time he was nearly...not even Gon knew about the details.

He'd have preferred not to talk about it at all, he didn't really want to relive that moment, but he also knew Cheadle had told the teens about it and it would no doubt be brought up. Gon would likely want to hear the details, too, despite how much it would hurt him.

Killua felt the need to talk about it, he would admit, but he has to wonder if emotional teenagers and an already fragile, near broken mind was the right people to talk about this with. Killua hummed in thought, gaze trailing up to the ceiling.

It wasn't like he had anyone else, really. He refused to talk with Inko, Moto or Alluka about this, and the only other people he knew he hadn't been in contact with for nearly sixteen years. The again, Killua has to wonder if Kurapika and Leorio would be any better than Gon.

He frowned and then sweat dropped. They were definitely better than Gon, now that he considers it. Shit, was Gon going to lose himself again like he did on Christmas? The alpha tended lose all sense of himself when Killua was involved, especially in a bad situation.

Nearly getting raped by a psychotic ant King who liked to eat people was definitely a bad situation. Killua thought back to the enraged face Gon had when he found Killua that time. He shudders, that had been the worst he'd ever seen Gon; his mate was beyond furious.

Killua nibbled the inside of his lower lip as he thought. Was it the best to start off there? The start of the war wasn't as intense and he probably wouldn't go into too much detail with that. Once they started hunting the King and his royal guards, though, there was a lot of bloodshed.

Wait, he'd start with the first Chimera Ant King, Meruem and what happened with Pitou. That was dark and a bit hectic, but not quite as much so as the war. But then, he and Gon never really talked about what happened back then. Shit, how much of it could Gon actually remember?

He had been under a lot of stress back then, experiencing a lot of emotional strain, not to mention his transformation; Killua wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't remember much of anything from back then.

"Gon?" Killua called, breaking the uncomfortable silence and gaining his mate and the teenager's attention.  
"Killua?" Gon asked, turning his head to look at his mate, eyes shining with curiosity and love.

Killua smiled softly at the sight, moving his hand and placing it on top of Gon's which was placed on his upper thigh. "How much...do you remember about your fight with Pitou?" He asked hesitantly.

Gon blinked in surprise, gaze absentmindedly trailing over Killua's face, down his neck to stare at his collarbone in thought.   
"Hm." Gon hummed thoughtfully as he started to frown. "Not much, really. Snippets here and there, but not all of it," he replied.

Killua nodded, it was just as he'd thought. "Tell me what exactly you remember?" He asked, squeezing Gon's hand as the larger male started to tense.

Gon chewed his lower lip, brow furrowed in thought. “I remember how we got to the King's palace, seeing Chairman Netero leave with the King and meeting your grandpa, well, sort of. I remember going into that room and seeing Pitou with that woman,” he trailed off, his grip on Killua tightening as he started to lose himself to that memory.

Killua frowned, gaze trained on Gon's hand, knuckles starting to turn white from the strength in his grip; Killua was going to have a hand shaped bruise on his upper thigh for the next few days.

“I remember telling Pitou to leave the woman to come save Kite and then you,” he trailed off, eyes turning dark and voice growing distant yet cold. “You wanted me...to trust Pitou, to heal that woman first and wait,”

Killua tensed, gaze still trained on Gon's hand as his hair fell in front of his eyes.  
“You told me to calm down, if I killed Pitou then, it wouldn't be able to bring Kite back. And then, I, I said...that to you,” Gon trailed off, and suddenly he was shaking with supressed emotion.

“I-!” Gon spoke, voice shaky as he took in a shuddering breath. “Killua! I'm, I'm so sorry!” He apologized, teeth gritted; Killua didn't move, didn't respond.

“What did you do?” Denki asked softly, frowning.  
“I, I dragged him off into a war to avenge Kite, to bring him back, I didn't even ask if-if he wanted to come with me I just-” Gon cut himself off to swallow.

Killua remained silent, he needed to know what Gon was thinking right now, he needed his lover to tell them what was on his mind right now.

“I just assumed Killua wanted to come with me. I didn't even give him an option. I dragged him off into a war where he nearly died-!” Gon's voice broke here, his free hand clenching into a fist.

The teens sat in tense silence, watching in despair as Gon seemed to be losing himself more and more in this memory, body aquiver and hand clenching his mate's thigh to the point where the omega's leg was trembling, all in an effort to try and ground himself.

“I can't believe that I-! The fact that I would believe that Killua would trust that thing-! And then I said to him, I said it was easy for him to stay calm, because it didn't concern him,” Gon's voice broke and grew quiet.

Izuku couldn't help but stare at his father in utter disbelief, his heart clenching in his chest. He may not know what exactly happened, but what he does know, and from what he had heard, is that this was something utterly cruel for Gon to have said to Killua.

Killua may not have had as close a bond to Kite as Gon did, but he still saw the older male as a mentor, a friend. Killua has never been able to make friends as easily as some people and the people he did manage to befriend were held dear to his heart.

For Gon to tell Killua that saving Kite, avenging him, didn't concern him, must have been one of the most painful things Killua has had to endure.  
“But, you don't think that anymore, do you?” Denki asked urgently.

This moment, everything was so fragile now. One wrong sentence and the image they all had about Gon could shatter and not be repaired.  
“The fact that I did, for however long I did, is enough of a betrayal of Killua's trust and love,” Gon stated, voice not revealing any emotion.

“I didn't want him to come with me and Pitou to take it to heal Kite. I didn't even think about Killua when I threw it all away, to force my body to age and gain enough aura to kill Pitou,”

“I sort of remember my fight with Pitou, but it's mostly like a dream. It's very vague, like it's all misty or blurred, but it all cleared up and suddenly, and there Killua was, shining as bright as a star,” Gon explained, a small smile tugging at his lips.

  
Killua blinked, tilting his head to look at Gon as the alpha's grip on his leg relaxed significantly. “We were so far away from the palace and yet, somehow Killua knew I was being stupid and he rushed to my side to help me, like I never hurt him; so loyal and full of love,” Gon trailed off again, and he suddenly had this weird look on his face, like he only just now realised how much Killua loved him, even back then.

“He saved my life there, too. Even though Pitou was dead, her nen was manipulating her body to kill me. She would have, but Killua pushed me out of the way and I only lost my right arm. Back then, I thought it didn't hurt because I could finally be like Kite was in the end, I was relieved by that, too, but now,”

“Now I know it was mostly a mix between adrenaline and the fact that Killua was there. We were so far apart, but he was always there to save me. He helped clear my mind, and I pinned Pitou down,”

“The Ja-Janken I summoned was one of the biggest yet, and the last thing I can remember about that night is Killua screaming my name before the explosion. Pitou was dead and I lost consciousness,” Gon told, fingers absentmindedly kneading the flesh of Killua's thigh he had been gripping.

The room grew quiet, the teens staring in various degrees of shock and disbelief; it wasn't even the whole story, either. Ochaco's mouth hung open, eyes wide with shock.

Tenya had his arms crossed over his chest, lips pressed into a thin line as he frowned, fighting the urge to shake his head in disappointment. Denki was frowning, eyes wide as he bit his lower lip. Hitoshi showed little outward reaction, just sighed as he leant to the side a little to press his and Denki's sides together.

Shoto stared with a frown down at his lap as Eijirou stared at the two adults in concern. Katsuki was staring in shock at the blankets in front of him and Izuku kept staring in shock and slowly growing despair at his father.

“Did you get hurt?” Ochaco asked softly, breaking the silence as she raised a hand to her chest.  
Killua hummed, glancing at her.  
“He, he said there was an explosion and that you pushed him out of the way before that, so you should have been close enough to get hit by it, too. Did you get hurt?” She asked.

Realization hit Gon then and he turned his head to look at Killua with horror in his eyes.  
Killua smiled softly and shook his head. “No, I mainly just got a few scratches and bruises and a few mild burns, but the shockwave blew me back before I could actually get hurt,” he explained.

Gon let out a breath of relief, body still tense as he started to berate himself. How had he not thought of that? Killua was only standing a few feet away from him and Pitou, he could easily have gotten killed by that blast too.

His breath hitched suddenly as panic washed over him. What would have happened if Killua died alongside him and Pitou that night? Gon never would have made it without Killua, but what if he had somehow managed to survive?

Gon briefly tried to imagine his life without Killua, but it was too hard, too painful. Killua grunted as Gon's grip tightened again suddenly. The alpha felt panicked as his imagination kept bringing up images of a life without Killua; his chest constricted painfully and suddenly, it was hard to breathe.

“Calm down and breathe, Gon,” Killua ordered softly, gently squeezing Gon's hand with his own before it trailed the alpha's arm and back down, gently rubbing the bigger male's tanned skin in comfort.

Gon took a few minutes before he calmed down, comforted by Killua's warmth, the sound of his voice, his scent; his mate was okay.  
“I was almost knocked unconscious, but I was able to get up after a few minutes. Gon's Ja-Janken had created a pretty big crater, and some of the trees were gone,” Killua spoke, gaze focused on his own fingers dancing and tickling over the bare skin of Gon's arm.

“H-he was laying at the bottom of the crater, his long hair half cast to one side, the other half covering his body. He was...back to normal, but his body slowly started to like, burn before my eyes. I, I didn't know what to do, so for about a minute or two, I just sat there with his body in my arms,” he explained softly, a frown on his brow as his lips tugged downward.

He took a shuddering breath. “I, I realised then that he, he wasn't breathing and then, that his heart had stopped and I-I had to, uhm,” Killua stammered, body starting to tremble as he bit his lower lip.

“I had to restart his heart, five times before I could carry him to the nearest hospital,” he spoke softly.   
Killua hadn't told anyone before about that and it sort of felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest at finally revealing this.

“I didn't know that, Killua,” Gon said softly.  
Killua raised his head to look at Gon, lips pulling down at the sad look on Gon's face. “I never told anyone before, but I thought now was as good a time as any. I, I couldn't keep it quiet anymore,” he explained.

Gon turned his torso and pulled Killua into his arms and towards his chest, tightly hugging his mate for both of their comfort. “I'm sorry, Killua,” he mumbled into his mate's pale neck.

Killua nuzzled his face into Gon's chest, sighing softly. “I already forgave you, you dummy,” he spoke, tone fond and full of love.  
Izuku shook his head, he had thought that they would start fighting about this, but instead they were...snuggling.

Well, he preferred this over them fighting, anyway. He smiled; his parents were still so in love, despite everything they went through. He felt proud, to be honest.

“There's still a few things about this fight that we need to tell you guys, but I think that was mostly the worst of it. I carried Gon to the nearest hospital, his body burnt and bleeding,” Killua spoke, refusing to pull away from Gon.

“I left after a while to go save Alluka from the mansion, I had to evade Illumi and his needle men. It took a while, but I managed to get Alluka to Gon and command Nanika to save Gon. It's the shorter version of what happened,” Killua explained.

“We should probably start from the beginning,” Gon mentioned, kissing the top of Killua's head before pulling back slightly.  
Killua nodded. “Okay, then we can move on to the other war,” he stated.

The group listened attentively, completely quiet as Killua explained everything that had happened since Gon wasn’t actually part of most of it and the parts he were he couldn't remember much of. They were shocked to learn how powerful the royal guards were and Gon expressed his pride in Killua for having fought both Youpi and Pouf.

Killua finally shed some light on Alluka and Nanika's situation--Izuku already knew this, but the other's haven't heard about it before--also on what Illumi's needle men were. Killua explained how he had wished for Gon's health, and how he had managed to evade his lover when he first woke up.

He told them about how he had told Nanika to send Illumi away when his brother came back for them. He was the one that would take care of Alluka and Nanika, they didn't need Illumi or the rest of the Zoldyck family. Killua even told them about how he had told Nanika not to come out again and how angry Alluka was with him. He explained he had begged Nanika for forgiveness and she did and even told him she loved him

They both finished this part of the story where Gon and Killua separated at the world tree with a promise to stay friends. Once they finished, a heavy silence fell over the group, until Denki suddenly burst into tears and Ochaco wiped underneath her eyes; Eijirou was openly crying, too, but he wasn't sobbing like Denki.

“I know you guys reunited after that, but-! It's just so fucking heart-breaking!” Denki shouted as Hitoshi gently rubbed his back.  
“I can't believe you guys went through all that and made it out relatively okay. I mean, sure you guys separated and everything, but you guys got back together, fell in love and started a family, after all that. I can't even begin to imagine the amount of stress you were under, too,” Ochaco uttered, voice soft yet filled with awe.

Eijirou wiped his forearm over his eyes. “So manly!”  
“You guys are amazing,” Izuku commented in awe.

He knew that what had happened must have been bad, but he never knew it was like that. This just further proved to him, his parents weren't just amazing, they were heroes, and he couldn't be any prouder of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I wanted to get this out yesterday, but then stuff happened and yeah, it's later than what I would have liked, but at least it's out!
> 
> So yeah, I actually wanted a bit more cconflict in this chapter. I wanted Gon and Killua to have a fight and more of their feelings to come out about what happened, but then as I was writing this happened. 
> 
> I'm not that good with writing conflict, but I think I'll write a bit later about them talking more openly about this, but with just the two of them.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter is finally about the war! The scene of Killua nearly getting raped is probably going to be in that chapter, so please, if you guys get triggered by that, rather not read it. We don't want anyone getting hurt (except Killua, apparently) so I'll put up a warning before it happens.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed.  
> I'll see you guys with the next chapter!♡


	45. The War, Part 1

“I'm almost too nervous to hear about this war,” Ochaco spoke as she snuggled further underneath the blankets.  
Killua smiled softly at her. “Well, it's certainly a lot more...dark? Terrible? Than the last one,” he stated.

Gon hummed as he nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. He still had one hand on Killua's upper thigh, though the omega's lap was covered in a blanket now. Denki had made more hot chocolate a few minutes ago once Killua finished talking about the first war.

It was starting to get dark out and Inko had texted to tell them she went out for dinner with Katsuki's parents and that they should order some takeout or have Katsuki cook for them, if he felt up to it.

“Where should we start, Killua?” Gon asked, turning his head to look at his mate.  
Killua hummed in thought. “Maybe the day we were told about it?” He suggested.  
Gon nodded. “Okay, it's as good a place as any to start, right?” He asked.

Killua nodded before he tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling. “Izuku was about...two years old at the time when Kurapika and Leorio came to pay is a visit. They were the ones that told us about the mission, since they're both members of the Zodiacs,” he explained.

 

* * *

 

 

_Laughter sounded through the air, Killua, sitting on a blanket underneath a tree in the park, watched with a smile as Gon chased their son around in circles. Izuku's little legs ran as fast as they could carry him, giggles escaping his lips as his daddy chased after him with his large hands out, poised to grab him right out of the air and tickle him._

_Gon made sure to stay a few feet behind his son, taking slightly smaller and slower steps so as not to catch up to his sweet baby quite yet. Izuku glanced behind him, a fresh bout of giggles being torn out of him as Gon lunged forward, gently grabbing his baby and lifting him up into the air._

_“Daddy!” Izuku screeched as Gon tilted him onto his back in his arms, pressing his face into Izuku's little belly, he made loud, exaggerated sounds as he pretended to bite him._   
_Izuku squirmed wildly as he laughed, face turning red as his tiny hands took hold of his daddy's hair._

_Gon eventually pulled away, a bright grin on his face as Izuku's giggles grew breathy and he yawned._   
_“Are you tired, little man?” Gon asked as he adjusted his hold on his baby._

_Izuku nodded, one hand rubbing at his eye, the other placed on Gon's shoulder._   
_“Let's go back to your mommy then, you want to take a nap?” Gon questioned as he started to walk over to Killua._

_“Daddy nap too?” Izuku asked softly as he placed his head on Gon's shoulder._  
 _Gon chuckled softly. “I'll take a nap with you,” he replied._  
 _Izuku giggled as he snuggled into Gon's neck._  
  
_“I get tired just watching you two,” Killua stated as Gon approached him._  
 _Gon grinned. “That's because we're balls of energy, Killua! You just can't keep up anymore,”_  
 _Killua pouted as Gon reached forward with his free hand, gripping Killua's hand and pulling him to his feet._

_The omega bent down and picked up the blanket, quickly folding it neatly and gathering the few belongings they had brought with them. Izuku was already half asleep by the time they made it back to their apartment._

_“Gon, Killua,” Kurapika greeted once they made it to their front door and spotted their two friends._   
_Gon grinned brightly. “Hey guys!” He greeted._   
_Killua rose a brow at them as he moved to unlock their door, the two seemed a bit off._

_“Uncle Pika! Uncle Oreo!” Izuku called enthusiastically as he woke suddenly, smiling brightly at the two._   
_Killua snickered into one hand as Leorio cringed at the name; the older male had always been very sensitive about his name for some reason._

_“Come on in, guys,” Killua stated as he opened the door and they all stepped inside._   
_“What brings you guys here? Usually, you call first before showing up,” Gon questioned as they all moved to sit on the sofa._

_Izuku scampered off to his room to play, too awake now to take his nap._   
_Kurapika bit his lip, expression grim. “I...have some news for the two of you,” he spoke._

_Gon frowned but nodded as he sat back to listen carefully._   
_Kurapika hesitated for a few minutes. “The Chimera Ants are back,” he stated softly._   
_Both Gon and Killua tensed significantly, they had a bad feeling about this._

_“They showed up a few months ago, washed ashore and attacked citizens. It took us a while, but we were able to pinpoint from where they came. From the Dark Continent,” Kurapika explained._

_The two were quiet, expressions turning grim as Kurapika bit his lower lip._   
_“It's been decided that the ones who dealt with the first Chimera Ants, are the ones that will go on this extermination mission,” Kurapika stated._

_The room went quiet, Gon stared with a faraway look at a wall, Leorio frowned at his legs and Kurapika continued to bite his lip._   
_Killua looked up at Kurapika, a pleading look on his face. “Is there any way we can get out of this, Kurapika? We, we have son, we can't just leave him,”_

_Kurapika gazed sadly into Killua's eyes and shook his head. “I'm sorry. The hunt won't start for a few months, but there isn't any way for either of you to get out of this,”_   
_Killua's lower lip trembled as he stared at the blond in despair._

_Kurapika clenched his fists and looked away, there was nothing he could do to help them._   
_“Mommy!” Izuku called as he ran into the room, completely oblivious to the tension in the air._   
_Killua took a deep breath and plastered on a smile as he turned to his son._

_“What is it, sweetie?” He asked as Izuku ran up to him._   
_“ ‘m tired,” Izuku mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes, yawning. “Will daddy take a nap with me?”_

_Killua glanced at Gon, noting that his mate still seemed far away._   
_Killua smiled at Izuku. “Why don't you sleep in mommy's arms, instead?” He suggested. “Daddy...isn't feeling too well right now,”_

_Killua watched as Izuku stared up at Gon in concern. “Is daddy okay?” Izuku asked softly and for a second, Killua feared his baby might start crying with how upset he seemed._

_Gon snapped out of it, turning his head to smile softly at his son. “I'm okay, little man, nothing to worry about,” he assured._   
_Izuku smiled and raised his arms to his mother, smiling as Killua picked him up and placed him in his lap._

_Killua held his son, gently rocking him to sleep. Kurapika and Leorio left after a little while, telling them that they had to meet up at the Hunter's Association in four months. Killua could clearly see the guilt in their eyes, but he didn't blame them. This was part of life, and there was nothing they could do about that now._

* * *

 

 

“We took about a week to figure out where we should take you. We didn't want to just put you up for adoption, we were worried about who would adopt you and who knew if they would actually take care of you,” Killua explained.

Izuku gazed sadly at his parents, he didn't want to think about how hard this must have been for them.  
“That's when I remembered Aunt Inko!” Gon stated. “She's a beta and she's one of the unfortunate females that can't conceive and her husband left her because of that. She was lonely so I suggested her to Killua,”

“We didn't want to give you to just anyone, we had to be sure you'd be taken care of and Aunt Inko was perfect! She always wanted kids and I knew she'd take good care of you. So we came here and asked her if she'd be willing,”

“It took some convincing, I won't lie, but once she agreed, we had her officially adopt you,” Gon explained, fingers kneading Killua's thigh again. “After that was done, we had to leave. We went to Whale Island to say goodbye to Alluka and Aunt Inko,”

“We spent three days there before we left for the Hunter's Association where we met up with Morel, Knov and Knuckle. The Association had everything we needed to enter the Dark Continent,” Killua told.

“So we travelled there and Knov used his nen ability to bring in the others, since only five people were allowed entry at once. We spent the first six years hunting the soldiers. They weren't all that different from the previous ants, just a bit smarter and a lot better at hiding,”

“It took a lot longer than necessary, but we eventually found the Queen’s nest. We infiltrated the place to try and prevent the birth of the King, but we were too late,” Killua stated.

Gon chuckled softly. “Way too late. I think he was born a week before we showed up,” he told.  
Killua scoffed. “That was really annoying,”  
Gon smiled at his mate.

“Where did you even live?” Denki questioned.  
“Knov has the ability to open up portals into a nen dimension, it's a four level mansion. We mostly stayed in there, but sometimes we stayed out in the wilderness. Knov was crucial to our escape, so we had to keep him alive at all cost,” Killua explained.

Gon smiled softly. “He was still a little traumatized from our previous fight with the first Ant King, so we all decided to rather not have him fight. He had made portals to the Hunter's Association and the hospital as well as our apartment, so that in case something catastrophic happened, we could escape easily enough,”

The room grew silent for a while, the teens staring tensely at any available surface. This was it, they were finally about to hear what the two adults went through, and it was terrifying.

“Unlike the first King and his royal guards, these new ones didn't go by any names, so we just called them by numbers. The King obviously stayed the King,” Gon spoke up again, his hand moving up and down Killua's thigh as a form of comfort for the both of them as they started to delve deeper into their memories.

“The King actually looked more human than ant, he was really tall, like Gon, no wait, maybe a little shorter? Anyway, he was tall and muscular with a tail that had a pointed end that was flat, sort of like a blade. He had black wings, too, like a crow,” Killua described with a frown. “I'm actually not all that sure what his ability was,”

Gon blinked in surprise, humming thoughtfully. “Did he even use any abilities?” He asked.  
Killua shrugged. “Anyway, so after we finished exterminating all the other ant soldiers, we spent a few weeks tracking the King and his royal guards,”

“We found them staying inside a world tree, this one was really huge and they had made hole and tons of tunnels in the tree itself. It was like a mansion in there,” Gon described, his tone revealing his awe. “I actually wouldn't have minded staying in there,” he mentioned.

Killua snorted into his cup with a shake of his head. “Of course you wouldn't have minded,” he muttered.  
Gon grinned brightly.  
“Anyway, so we found the King and we were busy coming up with a plan of attack,”

 

* * *

 

 

_“Alright,” Morel spoke, adjusting his pipe next to him as they all settled down in the dirt, hidden away and out of sight from the world tree and the King residing inside. “You all remember the plan, right?”_

_He received multiple types of agreement. They were waiting for the sun to start setting before they would attack. Knov had already set up entrances to his nen mansion nearby. They took this time to rest and prepare for the upcoming fight._

_“Is it just me, or is this a lot more nerve wracking than the first extermination mission?” Meleoron asked as he lit a cigarette._   
_Killua gave him a look of disapproval. “You really should stop smoking, it prevents you from using your ability to it's fullest potential,” he scolded._

_Meleoron grinned at him. “It calms me down,”_   
_Killua sighed, shaking his head as he moved to lean against a nearby tree. Gon smiled and walked towards him, taking both of his hands in his own._   
_“Everything will be okay, Killua,” he assured._

_Killua smiled at him, opening his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a series of heavy footfalls. The two mates turned in time to watch as a giant grizzly bear Chimera Ant came charging at them._

_“Gon!” Killua shouted, turning to his mate just as the bear appeared before his mate and slammed it's massive, clawed hand into Gon's stomach._

_Gon gasped as he spat up blood and spit, body briefly folding over the bears fist before he was sent propelling backwards, crashing through trees and boulders._

_The bear ant took a step back, lips twisting up in a grin as he roared in triumph. The Ant had the body of a bear, but it could walk on it's hind legs as if it were a man with a pair of shorts on, it's mussel was slightly shorter and it had hands instead of paws; it towered over Killua._

_“Took one out in just one hit!” The bear cheered, turning it's brown eyes on Killua. “The pretty one's next,” it stated, readying to attack before it was surrounded by smoke._

_Killua took this time to activate Godspeed and run towards Gon, trusting his comrades to be alright whilst he checked up on his mate, who was already engaged in a fight with another Royal Guard. This one was clearly a female, with long, flowing white hair, a long, poufy tail with spots swaying from the base of her spine._

_Her legs were covered in fur powerful paws supporting her well as she landed a powerful kick to Gon's chest. She had on a pare of shorts, her stomach bare, the fur started again from the bottom of her ribs, covering her entire chest up to her shoulders and down her upper arms, stopping at her elbow. She had a pair of ears twitching on top of her head._

_Killua noted that she was snow leopard Chimera. Gon grunted painfully as she kept landing hit after hit on him, each one connecting faster and stronger than the previous._

_“Gon!” Killua shouted as the Ant grinned crazily, her clawed hand swinging up in an attempt to impale his mate._   
_Gon jumped back, avoiding the attack, much to the Ant's frustration._   
_“Tch, and I was so close, too,” she remarked._

_Killua tensed as her eyes moved to him, a smirk on her lips, sharp teeth glaring at the omega._   
_“Are you done yet?” The deep voice of the bear asked as he walked over, mussel covered in red and blue blood._

_Killua gritted his teeth, moving to stand beside Gon as the two Ants turned to look at them._   
_“Our King is kind, so he's letting you off with a warning, should you come back here again, we won't hesitate to kill all of you,” the female ant warned before she turned and walked away._

_It was annoying, it was like she didn't even see them as a threat. The bear smirked at them again, winked and walked away. Once they were sure they were gone, the two raced back to their hiding spot._

_There was blood splattered everywhere._   
_“Oh my god!” Killua shouted as he ran towards their friends._   
_“Morel?! Can you hear me, are you okay?!” Gon asked frantically as he knelt next to the older male._

_His shirt was soaked through with blood, a chunk of his skin bitten off on his left side._   
_“I'm okay.” Morel groaned. “Is everyone else okay?”_   
_Killua knelt beside the remains of Meleoron, hands shaking as he bit back nausea._

_The ant's head was squashed, blue blood pooling around the corpse. One of his arms were missing, his tail was gone, too. He never stood a chance._   
_“Meleoron is,” Killua trailed off, taking a shaky breath._   
_“Colt is dead, too,” Palm announced, a pained look on her face._   
_The ant had fought the bear for around two minutes before he was killed brutally._

_“We need to abort now, Knov!” Morel stated._   
_The other man nodded as he opened a portal to his mansion. Knuckle helped Morel get up off the ground, ignoring his own wounds as he lead the man inside._

_Shoot helped Palm go inside, she was missing a good chunk of her leg. Gon moved to Killua, gently placing his hands on his mate's upper arms, pulling him up and leading him into the portal._

_They barely even managed to fight back and already they had suffered casualties. Gon frowned, Meleoron was such a good friend, but he forced down his tears in favour of making sure Killua was alright; his mate was shaken._   
_Ikalgo was crying in a corner of the room, he Meleoron and Colt had been good friends._

* * *

 

 

“We took a week to heal and do some light training,” Killua mentioned with a frown. “And to come to terms with how outmatched we seemed to be. It only took two guards to nearly wipe us all out and they were barely using any nen,”

The room grew silent. Katsuki frowned down at the blankets covering his lap, it was only the start of this story and already he felt queasy and the need to just pause and take it all in.

Denki had a grim look on his face as he stared into his mug, hot chocolate going cold in his grasp, but he couldn't find it in himself to swallow it down.

“And so a week later, we went back using the portals Knov had made to catch the King and his guards off guard,” Gon spoke.

 

* * *

 

 

_Killua found that the other two guards were extremely unnerving to look at. There was another male, a snake from what he could tell, with scales on random parts of his body and a long tale. His forked tongue frequently darted passed his lips to taste the air, eyes seemingly able to stare into one's soul._

_The other was a female with large, black bug like eyes, face pale and body covered in various poisonous flowers, her arms were covered in black and yellow stripes. Killua assumed she was meant to be a bee._

_They had snuck in, found the guards in various places stationed to watch over their King and attacked. The guards were clearly surprised by this, having assumed that the humans would listen to their previous warning._

_Though they had caught the ants by surprise, they were easily able to split the group up and deal with them then. Gon and Knuckle stood facing the bear, the beast grinning wickedly at them. Not only was it strong, but it was fast, too. They assumed it must be an enhancer._

_The bear was able to dodge them near flawlessly, landing hit after hit on the two hunters. Gon dodged a swipe at his head, summoning his Ja-Janken as Knuckle lunged at the beast to distract it._

_“Janken-rock!” Gon shouted, sprinting forward as Knuckle jumped out of the way._   
_The bear turned in time to receive the nen attack to the stomach, a grunt passing his lips as he spat up blood._

_His feet dug in the ground as he was sent backwards, stilling after only a few feet._   
_The bear chuckled. “That actually hurt a bit,” he stated as he patted his belly._

_“Fuck!” Gon swore as the bear charged at them again._   
_He ducked down to avoid another swipe at his head, rolling to the side as the bear raised his foot to stomp on him._

_The bear turned, grabbed a hold of Gon's arm and kneed his in the stomach. Knuckle’s nen ability announced an increase in interest. Knuckle grit his teeth, it was like Youpi all over again. Gon spat up blood as the bear continued to knee him in the stomach._

_Knuckle rushed forward to land a hit on the bear's back, noting with frustration that it barely affected the beast. The bear released Gon, bringing down it's elbow to the back of his head, knocking the hunter out._

_Knuckle watched the younger male fall to the ground with a loud thud, blood leaking from his lips. The bear lost interest in him fairly quickly, walking away without finishing the job._

_Knuckle managed to carry Gon away, fighting back tears of frustration, they didn't even stand a chance against these ants._

_Killua and Ikalgo were facing off against both the snake and the bee lady. Killua was on edge, not liking being separated from his mate like this. The bee ant was extremely frustrated with him, though, since none of her poisonous plants were taking effect on Killua._

_She didn't believe him when he said that poison had no effect on him, choosing to believe that there had to be some type of plant, or a combination of many that could kill him, or at least hurt him._

_The snake was standing behind her, observing the fight with little interest. It unnerved Killua. Ikalgo was forced to stay back, since he could get hurt by the bee's poisons, Killua had decided to take her on himself._

_She wasn't quite as fast as he was and Killua hadn't felt the need to use Godspeed, until she managed a hit on Ikalgo. Killua stared in horror as the poison instantly started to take effect._   
_“Ikalgo!” He shouted in horror, electricity sparking on his skin as he activated Godspeed, grabbed his friend and raced away._

_Once Killua was sure they were far enough away, he placed his friend down on the ground, cradling him to his chest._   
_”You'll be okay, Ikalgo, we, we need to get you to a hospital, there has to be a cure!” Killua rambled, mind racing._

_“It's too late, Killua,” Ikalgo stated._   
_Killua turned to look at his friend, noting how pale Ikalgo was already, this poison acted very fast, they wouldn't even be able to make it to a hospital._   
_“I'm sorry,” Killua whispered, tears pooling in his eyes._

_Ikalgo smiled. “Killua,” he started, gaining the other's attention. “Thank you,”_   
_Killua gazed at him in confusion. “For what?”_   
_“For being my friend,” Ikalgo replied._

_Killua blinked, tears falling down his cheeks, his lower lips trembled, yet he managed a small smile. “I thought I told you, friends don't thank friends,”_   
_Ikalgo smiled again, tears swimming in his eyes, too. “I know, but I just wanted to tell you anyway,”_

_Killua held Ikalgo in silence for a while, the octopus’ body starting to tremble as agony took hold. Killua leant forward, planting a soft kiss to Ikalgo’s forehead._   
_“Thanks for being my friend, too,” the omega murmured as he turned his nails into claws._

_“I'm happy,” Ikalgo mentioned. “I'm happy that you're the one to take my life. It's better than being mercilessly killed by an enemy,”_   
_Killua smiled through the tears. “I'm sorry,”_

_Killua stared at his blood covered hands a few moments later, body trembling as he cried silently. He felt like he might lose his mind._   
_“There you are!” The bee ant's voice reached him. “So you killed him?”_

_Killua turned with a vicious glare, eyes connecting with the snakes, and suddenly, his body grew numb and stiff at the same time, moving against his will as he walked to the snakes side._

_“What are you doing?” The bee asked dully._   
_The snake touched Killua's cheek once he was close enough. “The King wants to keep him,” he stated._   
_The bee sighed as Killua's arms moved against his will, wrists crossing in front of his body as vines wrapped around them, tying them together._   
_“Now then, let's take you to our King,”_

* * *

 

 

_“Gon!” Knuckle shouted as he shook the alpha awake._   
_Gon groaned as he started to stir, his stomach and ribs ached fiercely as he forced his body to sit up. “What happened?” He asked after a moment._

_“You were knocked out,” Shoot replied, crouching in front of him._   
_Gon sighed as he rubbed the back of his head before his eyes snapped open and he gazed around the room, growing increasingly frantic._   
_“Where's Killua?” He asked, voice shaky as he started to fear the worst._

_Knuckle and Shoot shared a look, both nervously glancing back at Morel, Knov and Palm._   
_“They have him,” Palm stated after a moment._   
_Gon froze, eyes wide as his breathing grew shallow. “What do you mean they have him?” He questioned._

_“They took him,” Palm rephrased._   
_Gon's eyes grew wide in horror as he stood up, clumsily clambering to his feet, Shoot and Knuckle following him._   
_“We have to go back for him! Knov, open a portal for me,” Gon stated, body tense as he walked forward determinedly._

_“We can't do that, Gon,” Shoot spoke up nervously._   
_Gon froze, body tense as he slowly turned around to glare at the older male, a dark look in his eyes. Knuckle tensed, he recognized that look._

_“Why not?” Gon asked, voice dull and threatening._   
_“We're all too hurt, if we go back for him now, we'll only get killed,” Knuckle replied._   
_Gon turned to face him fully, his aura starting to get darker and more agitated._

_“You expect me to leave my mate there? With those things?! Who knows what they'll do to him!” Gon shouted._   
_Knuckled sighed, trying to calm down. “I know that, but-”_

_He was cut off as Gon grabbed him by the neck, slamming him into a wall. Shoot immediately tried to pry the younger off of Knuckle, but Gon was too strong._   
_“I refuse to leave him there!” Gon shouted._

_Knuckle struggled for a while. “If you go now, you'll only end up getting killed! That won't be helpful to Killua at all!” He shouted._   
_Gon grit his teeth as he tightened his grip, refusing to listen to reason._   
_“You'll get Killua killed!” Knuckle shouted after a few more minutes of struggling._

_Gon froze, eyes wide and desperate as he stepped back, releasing knuckle._   
_“Killua is fine,” Palm spoke up, gaining the younger's attention. “I can see him, they're holding him in a cell for now,”_

_Gon nodded, turning and sitting against the wall, eyes turning darker and darker by the second as he tensed._

 

* * *

 

 

“I don't really remember much about that week, just that Palm would regularly give me updates on how Killua was doing,” Gon told, staring at his free hand on his lap atop the blankets.

“What were they doing to you, Killua?” Ochaco asked softly after a few minutes.  
Killua tensed, biting his lower lip. “The bee ant mostly experimented on me with her poisons, but she stopped after three days of failure,” he replied.

The room grew quiet again until Killua sighed. “What I'm about to tell you guys, might upset you, but I think everyone really wants to know what happened, what the King did,” he stated. “If, at any point, any of you get too uncomfortable, I need you to tell me and I'll stop,”

“Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself, though?” Eijirou asked. “Are you okay with talking about this?”  
Killua smiled softly as he nodded. He didn't really want to tell them since he knew it would greatly upset them all, but he also knew that they all wanted to know. So Killua took a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to explain how much I struggled with this chapter. I'm not too proud of it, but oh well. I promise, the fight scenes will get better!
> 
> This chapter is actually a lot longer than I intended. I had wanted to write Killua's encounter with the King in this chapter, but it's already so long without it, so now it'll have to wait for the next chapter.
> 
> I'm not sure whether or not I like the Royal Guards or the King, but this is what I came up with after a lot of thought. I still haven't figured out a nen ability for the King, though.
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys for reading and I'll see you next time!♡


	46. The War, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, here it is!
> 
> Warning, nearly the entire chapter is non consensual sexual activity, if you get triggered by this or think you might, please skip this chapter instead.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy?♡

_He was laying on the cold ground of the cell, hands struggling to free himself of his bindings. The vines dug into the skin of his wrists, chafing uncomfortably against the milky skin and turning it red._

_The vines were imbued with nen and damn near impossible for him to break. Every time it felt like the bindings were loosening, the vines would slither and tighten it's grip on him to the point that it was painful._

_Killua gave up for the time being, not wanting to cut off the circulation to his hands; he sat up and sighed quietly. There was a tiny hole cut out of the tree a few meters above him and he could see that it was night._

_It was how he could tell he had been here for nearly a week. The wind that entered through the tiny window was refreshing during the day, but it was extremely cold at night. He shivered, longing for the warmth of his alpha._

_Where was Gon? Killua didn't even know if his mate was still alive or not. His chest tightened at the thought. No, he refused to believe that Gon had been killed, his mate was most likely alright._

_Did they think Killua was dead, though? He wasn't sure, but it was a safe assumption, considering they haven't come back for him yet. No, that wasn't entirely right, either. Gon would storm this place and get himself killed in an attempt to avenge Killua._

_The omega shuddered, just like he had done with Kite. Killua tensed as he felt the ground tremble slightly, the vines that served as the bars for his little cell starting to move and open. Killua glared as the bee and bear chimera ant came into sight._

_He scowled as the bear smirked at him._   
_“The King wants to meet you now,” the bear stated as he stepped into Killua's cell._   
_The omega got to his feet, ready to fight despite his hands being bound; his father and brother had trained him to fight like this, too. He might not have liked it, but Killua did find his moments where he was grateful for his training._

_The bear growled at him, and Killua had to fight his instincts that told him to submit._   
_“You're a tough one, I like you. I might just have kept you for myself if the King didn't want you,” the bear mentioned._

_Killua tensed at the words, heart pounding in his chest as the bear closed in on him. Killua struggled, kicking and elbowing the bear as it attempted to pull him out of the cell. The bear grunted and swore underneath it's breath._

_Killua felt satisfaction at the bear's discomfort and was about to activate Godspeed when his eyes landed on the snake, and his body went completely limp in the bear's arms._   
_“Hm? Oh, it's you,” the bear spoke as he picked Killua up, slinging him over his shoulder._

_Killua fought with himself, desperately trying to move. If he could just activate Godspeed, he could run away and escape. It was clear to him that none of the royal guards could match his speed, though he wasn't sure about the King._

_Killua's body jostled as the bear got down on it's knees, bowing respectfully._   
_“We have him, your majesty,” the bee spoke up._   
_Killua couldn't see where he was, his face was buried into the bear's furry back and if this were any other situation, he might have appreciated how soft it was._

_“Put him on the bed and leave,” another voice ordered._   
_Killua felt his body being pulled off of the bear's shoulder and gently being placed down on a soft bed. The bear turned around and left._

_Killua's eyes roamed around the room, body still unwilling to move._   
_“Tie his hands to the bed,” the King ordered once more._   
_Killua felt the vines on his wrists move again, his body slowly pulling up the sheets until it settled._

_He couldn't see above him, but he assumed that the vines on his wrists had tied itself around the vines that created the base and headboard of the bed. Killua took deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart._

_“Leave us,” the King ordered again and Killua could hear footsteps retreat from the room and it grew quiet._   
_From what he could see, there was a large window at the end of the room, cold wind brushing against his skin._

_The rest of the room seemed to be empty, though. He assumed the King must be standing above him, where he couldn't tilt his head back and see._   
_“You have a lot of aura, strong, too,” the King noted as he walked around the bed to stand at the end, red eyes roaming over the body of his captor._

_Killua frowned, uncomfortable. This was not a very good situation he had been forced in. His arms tied above his head in bindings he could not escape from, his body unwilling to move at his command, and his nen refused to work with him._

_The King was tall and muscular, his black wings were folded behind his back, tail swaying gently. The room was dark, but Killua assumed the King had black hair, the strands wild and ruffling gently in the wind._

_Had Killua not already had a mate or wasn't in this situation with a crazed, man eating Chimera Ant, he might have appreciated the fact that the King was rather attractive. But, Killua only had eyes for Gon, and no matter how attractive the King seemed, the ant unnerved him when a smile stretched over his lips._

_“You certainly are a beauty,” the King uttered as he placed one knee on the bed. “There's no need to panic, I swear on my title as King that I'll make you feel good in just a moment,”_   
_Killua's heart started to pound wildly in his chest as the King surged forward, placing one hand on Killua's stomach._

_“You'd certainly give me beautiful and powerful children,” the King noted._   
_Killua couldn't move, couldn't even speak as the King slid one hand up and under his long sleeved shirt, the fabric riding up as the King caressed his skin._

_Killua instantly felt disgusted, his skin crawling as the King reached for his shirt, pulling the fabric up and over his head, though the sleeves covered his hands as it got trapped by his bindings. The King hummed as he placed both palms on Killua's chest, fingers briefly rubbing over his nipples, then sliding them down slowly to the waistband of the sweats Killua was wearing._

_Cold air hit Killua's most sensitive area as the King stripped him of his last clothing. The King licked his lips as he slid his hands up Killua's pale thighs, kneading his inner thighs before he sat up to straddle Killua's legs, his tail swaying behind him._

_“I'll take all of your aura, then you can't use your Hatsu and you'll be able to move more freely,” the King explained._   
_Killua watched as the King's tail glistened in the moonlight before surging forward and stabbing him in the chest. Killua's eyes widened before drooping as he felt his aura being sucked out of him._

_His mind grew foggy for a small while, eyes staring dully at the ceiling before his fingers twitched and he came back to himself. He could move. Killua clenched his fists and tilted his head too look at King from a better angle, who was staring in awe at his blood._

_“Humans have such a unique blood colour,” he noted as he reached forward to smear his fingers in Killua's blood, the omega hissing as his fingers grazed his new wound._   
_“This should be sufficient lubrication,” the King muttered to himself._

_Killua started to struggle, pulling on his restraints, ignoring the sting of the vines cutting into his skin, legs kicking as he hissed at the King._   
_“Let go of me!” He shouted with a snarl._   
_The King growled at him, his left hand reaching forward and gripping his neck tightly._

_“Stay still!” He ordered as he started to choke the omega._   
_Killua continued to struggle, hoping to kick the King off of him before he blacked out._

_The King clicked his tongue and stabbed Killua with his tail again, watching, pleased as the smaller stilled. Killua wasn't sure what happened, but it felt as though the King was forcing his aura into him and the feeling had him go complacent._

_“Good,” the King purred, pleased._   
_The King moved to climb off of Killua, watching in satisfaction as he was able to spread the omega's legs open for him to settle between. Killua clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms as his body was moved against his will._

_The King moved forward, sitting on his legs as he settled between soon to be lover's legs, his right hand trailing down between them. Killua whimpered, eyes wide and starting to tear up as the King pressed a single finger into his hole._

_Killua tensed, legs shaking as the uncomfortable feeling settled over him. He felt the need to run away, kill this fucking bastard for even laying a single finger on him, for touching places that was only reserved for himself and Gon._

_But Killua could do neither of those things, though. Instead, he continued to stare up at the ceiling as tears started to slide down his cheeks and he forced down the acid that started to crawl up his throat._

_What had his parents told him to do in a situation like this? Killua tried wracking his brain, biting his lower lip at the sting of a second finger entering him. He couldn't remember. The ant started to thrust his fingers in and out of the human beneath him._

_The King leant over Killua, planting a kiss to his collarbone. Killua shuddered, biting his lips to the point that he could taste blood. He wanted to struggle as the King peppered kisses on his collarbone, neck and jaw, sucking and nipping at the skin leaving red marks all wherever he could, his fingers still thrusting in and out of the omega._

_Killua grunted as a third finger entered, body trembling at the pain and uncomfortable feeling. He hated his body at that moment, for refusing to move and obey his demands. He should be able to kill this thing, but he couldn't move. His lower lip trembled as he suppressed a sob, silently praying to black out, for this to be a dream, a nightmare that he could wake up from at any moment._

_Was this the King's nen ability? Killua distracted himself from the feeling of unwanted touches by trying to think of what the King's ability was. He doubted his ability was this, making other's bodies do as he wanted, if Killua's assumption was right, then that was the snakes ability._

_Not to mention, the King had basically stolen all of his aura. Had he, though? Maybe the King had just forced it down with his own? Killua noted that the King's tail was still embedded in his side._

_Was his aura so overwhelmingly powerful, that he could force Killua's down to the point of being mistaken that it wasn't there at all? A whimper was forced from his lips as the King's fingers brushed his prostate and he was forced back into reality._

_He didn't feel pleasure, he didn't whine in protest as the King's fingers finally pulled out of him. Rather, Killua had to bite back a sob of relief. The King sat back, eyes roaming over Killua's face and neck, a pleased glint in his dark eyes at all the marks he had left._

_The King leant forward again, face getting closer and closer to Killua's and the omega tried to push back into the bed to create some distance, tilting his head to the side when that didn't work._

_The King gripped his jaw painfully tight, forcing his head back to face him and planted his lips on Killua's. The kiss was hard and a little bit painful. Killua clenched his eyes shut, starting to struggle again, tempted to bite the King's lips._

_The King pulled back, licking his lips as he caressed Killua's cheek with his left hand, eyes trailing over his skin, until it landed on Killua's bond mark. Killua could instantly see the King's fury._

_“You're already mated?” He asked, voice quiet and eyes blazing with rage._   
_Killua remained silent, glaring up at the King. The ant snarled, curling the fingers of both of his hands around Killua's neck and started to squeeze._

_“Tell me who it is!” The King demanded, watching as Killua gasped, face turning red._   
_Killua refused to tell the ant anything, he feared what the King would do not only to him, but Gon once he found out._

_He'd likely kill Gon in a painful manner, torture Killua's beloved to death and the omega could not let that happen. The King snarled before he smirked and released the smaller, Killua gasped as he sucked in air._

_“Very well then, if you won't tell me,” the King trailed off._   
_Killua's eyes widened as the King surged forward to the left side of his neck, just below his ear. Killua felt warm breath fan over his skin before searing pain bloomed._

_Killua couldn't stop the pained shout from escaping his lips, hands pulling on his restraints as the King bit him, body tensing to the point that his muscles ached._   
_“There,” the King said, pleased as he pulled back. “Now you're mine,”_

_Killua grunted as the King forcefully flipped him over onto his stomach, and his heart started to race as he started to struggle in earnest. He couldn't let the King penetrate him._

_“Stop struggling!” The King shouted, tail pulling back and stabbing the omega multiple times, hoping the pain would force the smaller into submission._   
_Killua would rather endure the pain of being stabbed than the pain of being forcefully entered and the betrayal he feared he'd cause Gon._

_If he let this ant enter him, he would betray Gon's trust, loyalty and love. Killua wouldn't be able to live with himself then. The King gripped his hips with bruising force, but Killua struggled and managed to slip out of the ant's grasp._

_The King growled again, a sound of frustration escaping his snarled lips. Killua could hear the rustling of clothes knowing the King was most likely tugging his manhood free from the pants he wore._

_“You are mine now, there is no point in struggling anymore!” The King stated, forcing Killua's body onto the bed._   
_He couldn't move, he felt completely powerless. Killua bit the sheets as he felt the King's hand move to one of his ass cheeks, spreading him open. Tears fell down Killua's cheeks, his sobs and cries of frustration and desperation muffled, silently praying for someone, anyone to stop the Ant King from violating him completely._

_Killua just wanted his mate. He wanted to be wrapped up in Gon's arms, surrounded by his warmth, comfort and love. Killua sobbed, body trembling as he felt the head of the King's cock rub against his entrance._

_Killua opened his eyes, gaze trailing to the doorway, his breath hitched in surprise and relief. Gon was staring at the King with complete and utter rage. Killua blinked and suddenly, the King was ripped away from him, the ant was sent flying, crashing right through the window._

_For the first time in he didn't know how long, Killua felt like he could breathe properly. He pulled himself up to sit on his legs, hands struggling to try and free himself from his bindings._

_His trembling hands stilled once he felt Gon's presence, his alpha reaching forward and snapping the vines clean off of Killua's wrists._   
_“Gon, I-” Killua whispered, but was cut off as the alpha pulled him into his arms._

_“I'm so sorry, Killua, I should have come sooner,” Gon spoke into Killua's hair._   
_Killua shook his head, body trembling gently as he forced back sobs. He was in Gon's arms now, he was safe and that's all that mattered._

 

* * *

 

 

“Gon helped me get dressed after that and we left the room before the King could come back, but we were stopped soon after by the snake ant,” Killua explained, body incredibly tense.  
“Please stop,” Izuku pleaded softly.

The teen stood up on shaky legs, exiting the room. Killua watched as Tenya hugged a quietly crying Ochaco, the girl trembling in his arms as she cried. Tenya was tense, biting his lower lip, ignoring the blood pooling near his teeth.

Eijirou stumbled off the bed, racing to the bathroom, the sound of him emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet following soon after. Shoto left to go and comfort the sick beta, hands trembling but face blank.

Katsuki stood up, raking a shaky hand through his hair before he left the room, too. Denki was staring blankly at the blankets, having not moved even the slightest bit during the entirety of Killua's tale.

Hitoshi had turned his back to them, sitting with his feet planted on the ground, forearms resting in his thighs as he hung his head. Killua wasn't sure what he was doing, if he was crying or staring blankly at his feet.

Gon was much the same as Denki, staring with blank eyes at Killua's hand clenched in his. The omega feared his alpha might lose control of himself, mentally preparing and trying to figure out what he was going to do should that happen.

Instead, Gon's shoulders started to shake as tears slid down his cheeks and dripped onto their connected hands. “I'm so sorry, Killua,” he whispered.  
Killua watched his mate in concern. “Why are you apologizing?”

Gon bit his lower lip. “If I had just come sooner, if I'd been stronger back then, then you wouldn't have had to go through that, I-I’m so sorry, Killua, I was too weak,” he spoke shakily.  
Killua shook his head with tears in his eyes.

“It's not your fault, Gon,” he stated softly as he leant forward to hug Gon's arm.  
Gon turned to wrap his arms around his mate instead, body shaking as he buried his face in Killua's neck, breathing in his scent.

The guilt he felt was overwhelming, crushing him underneath it's weight. If he had only gone back when he'd first woken up, or a day sooner, fuck, even an hour earlier, then his mate wouldn't have had to go through all that.

“You saved me, Gon,” Killua uttered, heart clenching. “You saved me before he could break me entirely, and then you healed me, pieced me back together and I'm so thankful,”

Gon took a few deep breaths before he chuckled humourlessly. “I should be comforting you,” he stated.  
Killua snickered. “I had time to come to terms and accept what had happened, you didn't. Everything's fine now,”

Gon nodded. He sort wished now that he had killed that bastard King a lot more brutally and painfully. It didn't matter now, it was too late. Gon will just have to take out all this new anger on whichever new enemy they faced in the future.

 


	47. The War, Part 3

Izuku threw open the front door, stumbling out into the snow before he fell onto his hands and knees, uncaring of the freezing cold that seeped though his pants and numbed his hands. Hot tears slid down his cheeks as he sobbed quietly, one hand raising to clench his shirt over his heart.

He wished he'd never heard what his mother told him. He wished this was all just a bad dream, a nightmare, and he'd wake up any minute now and everything would be fine. His mom and dad were okay, they didn't have to go though war, lose so many of their friends, and Killua didn't have to go through that.

His arms trembled, limbs starting to ache, but he didn't care. His heart clenched, unwanted images popping up in his mind. He shook his head, hoping to dispel the dark thoughts and images that were beginning to plague him.

He had thought it was bad, from what Cheadle had told him and the aftermath he'd seen on the last video they had left him, but this was so much worse than he'd thought.

“Get up, Izuku,” Katsuki spoke up from beside him, and Izuku jerked as he looked up, surprised to see the blond alpha beside him.  
Kacchan's eyes were red, as well as his cheeks and nose, but that was likely from the cold.

Katsuki had had the mind to at least put on his boots and a jacket, unlike Izuku, whom had stupidly stumbled out into the snow with socks and a short sleeved shirt.

“I, I can't, I-” Izuku muttered, shuddering as a pained noise slipped passed his lips, his right hand clenching even tighter over his chest. “I don't want to face this reality anymore, Kacchan,”

Katsuki stood silently beside him, refusing to acknowledge how his lip trembled.   
“I, I wish I could make it better. Take away all the painful memories of that time, but I can't. I can't do a goddamned thing!” Izuku shouted, slamming his right fist into the snow. “All I can think about is what I was doing while they went through all this. Fuck! I didn't even know they existed! And while I was here, pathetically pouting because I didn't have a quirk, completely oblivious to their existence, they were out there fighting, losing friends and comrades and, and getting, getting violated-!” He sucked in a shuddering breath.

“I wish I could just, just-!” Izuku gestured with his hands, struggling to put his emotions and wants into words. “If that bastard wasn't already dead, I'd kill him,” he stated eventually, voice completely emotionless.

“Fuck!” Katsuki cussed, reaching forward to Izuku who jumped at the sudden sound of his voice, eyes widening.  
Katsuki grabbed the front of his shirt with both of his hands, bodily pulling Izuku up to his feet.

The smaller alpha stared with wide, emerald eyes into watery, hate filled crimson.  
“You fucker! You think you're the only one that wants to kill that bastard for what he did?! Fuck, Deku, I want to kill that son of a bitch too! Killua might not be my mother, but he's still special to me, okay?! I care about every single person in that house, so much that it fucking hurts, and to hear that, I, I don't know what to do!” Katsuki expressed, body trembling.

“How the fuck am I supposed to be the number one hero, if I can't even fucking help someone I care about!? How, how am I suppose to be a hero, when I can't even admit, how much I-I love-” Katsuki trailed off, hanging his head as his grip loosened on Izuku's shirt, tears sliding down his cheeks.

“I can't,” Katsuki cried and all Izuku could do was stand there and watch as his mate fell apart.  
Katsuki had always been like this, he blamed himself for things that weren't even in the least bit his fault, he had way too high expectations of himself, and he loved with all his heart.

Izuku's lower lip trembled, heart breaking as he watched someone so strong, break down in front of him, and he couldn't do anything to piece him back together. This was the third time Katsuki broke down in front of him, and it was the first time Izuku had nothing to say to him to make him feel better.

“You boys should come inside, you'll catch a cold,” Killua spoke up, seemingly appearing out of nowhere as he wrapped his arms around both teenagers and pulled them into his chest.

Katsuki fell into him, hands still fisting the front of Izuku's shirt, body shaking as he tried to force down his sobs. Izuku had given up and was now crying freely.

“There's nothing any of us could have done to change what happened,” Killua spoke softly, hands dropping down on both teenager's heads. “What's in the past is in the past, we can't change that. Let's just be grateful it's over with,”

Izuku whimpered as he turned his head into his mother's neck. ”I'm so sorry, mom!” He cried.  
“It's alright, you see me, right? I'm okay,” Killua reassured as he hushed both boys, gently petting their heads as he kissed both of their foreheads.

Izuku pulled back a bit to look his mother in the eyes. “I, I feel so angry,” he explained, body tensing as his anger grew near overwhelming.  
Killua watched somewhat in despair as a dark look entered Izuku's eyes, so similar to what happens with Gon whenever he loses himself to his memories.

There was no doubt, Izuku was Gon's son. He had gotten Killua's smarts, rational thinking and kindness, whilst he had gotten Gon's bright, friendly personality, ability to make friends with just about anyone as well as his overwhelming anger. Killua couldn't stop the smile from slipping onto his lips.

Izuku was brought back to himself as Killua placed a warm hand on his cheek, a soft smile on his lips.  
“Let's go inside, okay?” Killua spoke, pulling back from both boys.

Killua continued to smile as he watched them wipe their tears away, turning and leading them back inside the house. “Go get dressed into something dry, Izuku,” he ordered.

The teen quietly made his way upstairs, seeming deep in thought. Killua turned to look at Katsuki, the blond standing there with his hands in his pockets and his head hung. The omega moved forward and pulled the teen into a comforting hug, one hand gently rubbing up and down his back.

“Everything's okay,” he assured.  
Katsuki nodded against his shoulder, too quiet for Killua's liking, but the omega would leave him be, for now.  
The two made their way upstairs after a while and Killua sighed once he spotted everyone sitting around the room, either lost in thought or crying.

This was one of the reasons why he didn't want to tell them about what happened, because he knew they would all start to blame themselves or try and figure out what could have been done differently. Killua supposes he has a lot of comforting and reassuring to do.

He watched as Katsuki slipped passed him to go sit on the bed next to Hitoshi, the other alpha not even acknowledging his presence. Izuku made his way into the room a few moments later, sitting down next to Eijirou and Shoto.

The beta was wiping at his cheeks and under his eyes until the skin turned red, the young omega staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Killua sighed again.  
“Guys, c'mon,” Killua called, gaining Denki, Ochaco and Tenya's attention.

Killua clicked his tongue. “Guys!” He shouted as he clapped his hands together once.  
They jumped, turning to look at him, some in shock, as if they hadn't realised he had entered the room.

Killua shook his head. “There's no point in trying to think of what could have been done differently, or if only you'd been there, or been stronger; it's all in the past now. We can't change what happened, we just need to accept it and move on,” he spoke, hoping to get most of them to stop crying, at least.

It didn't work. Eijirou started tearing up again and suddenly, Denki was a blubbering mess as he cried into his hands, shaking his head in denial. Killua stared, wide eyed as Ochaco started crying again, too and Hitoshi's lower lip was being bitten really hard to stop it from trembling.

He had not seen this coming. Killua stood there, watching the emotional chaos around him, allowing the teens to come to terms with their emotions as he tried to think of what to say next to try and make them all feel better.

Gon glanced around the room, turning to smile sadly at his mate, shrugging helplessly. Gon was never really good with words, he didn't know how to make people feel better with a few sentences. He usually tended to make things worse, actually.  
  
Killua sighed again. “Look at me,” he spoke softly, spreading his arms a little as everyone turned to look at him. He smiled brightly and warmly at them. “I'm okay now,”

Ochaco, Denki, Eijirou and Shoto's breath all hitched.   
Killua's smile turned soft. “I'm okay,” he repeated. “I'm safe now,”

After a small moment, Killua found himself surrounded by various, crying teens, all somehow managing to hug him at once. Killua blinked in surprise before he smiled, dropping his hands on Ochaco and Hitoshi's heads as he chuckled softly.

“See? Everything's fine,” he stated.  
“We're so sorry you had to go through that!” Denki said as he rubbed his face into Killua's shoulder.   
“None of you have to be sorry, there's nothing any of us could have done,” Killua repeated.

The omega stood there, allowing the group hug as the teens all tried to pull themselves together.  
“Now, let's finish this story so that we can all watch a movie and cuddle, okay?” Killua spoke as they all pulled back, wiping at their cheeks.

“The worst of it's over now,” Gon spoke up.  
Killua nodded, smiling as everyone made their way back to the bed, climbing back in under the covers.  
Killua climbed back into the middle, Gon's hand immediately found it's way back to his upper thigh again and Killua decided to hug that arm.

“Okay,” Killua started, dropping the blankets back over his lap and Gon's hand. “Where were we? Oh, right. As we were leaving the room, we ran into the snake ant a few rooms later,”

 

* * *

 

 

_The two rounded the corner, coming to an abrupt halt at the sight of the snake standing in front of their exit. Killua tensed, teeth gritting as Gon moved to step in front of him, one arm held in front of the omega in protection._

_“Where do you think you're going? The King has not finished using you,” the snake stated._   
_Gon growled in anger, glaring at the snake._   
_He really just wanted to get Killua out of there and hold him for a few hours._

_The snake smirked. “Come to my side,” he commanded._   
_Gon snarled before jerking in surprise as Killua stepped around his arm and started making his way to the snake._

_“Killua?! What did you do to him?!” Gon shouted as he wrapped his arms around Killua's waist, holding him tightly._   
_“My nen ability manipulates a person's body. By touching whomever with a bit of nen on my hand, I can control them however I like, though it has a limit. The stronger the person I control is the less control I have of them and the fewer other people I can use my ability on simultaneously,” the snake explained._

_The ant sighed, a look of awe on his face. “This human is so powerful, I can't use my ability on anyone else and I am limited to only making him do small things. I can't seem to force him to fight you, it's no wonder our King wants to breed with him,”_

_At those words, Gon saw red. He squeezed Killua tightly to himself, reassuring himself that his mate was okay, before he released him and charged straight for the snake. The snake made a sound of surprise at Gon's speed, barely able to dodge a punch aimed at his head._

_He felt the air being sliced as Gon braced on one foot, twirling and aiming a kick at the snakes head. The ant knew then, if Gon got one hit in, it'd be all over. This human had incredible strength, proved by the way the air rippled every time Gon's fist or leg cut through it._

_The snake was faced with a difficult decision as it dodged left, right, ducked underneath another kick. He could release his ability on the omega and use it on Gon and then kill him, but he was unsure whether or not he'd be able to get close enough to the large human without being hit._

_The snake ducked down again, the wall cracking behind him as Gon's fist made contact. Perhaps, if he could use his ability on Gon, then he could use him as leverage against Killua._

_Gon didn't want to use his nen here, he figured the snake wasn't above using Killua against him, and if he used his Ja-Janken, he might not be able to stop in time should the snake force Killua to step in his way. Killua was strong, but Gon wasn't sure whether or not his mate could survive the full power of Ja-Janken; and he didn't want to find out._

_Killua stood frozen, unable to move or speak as he watched the fight unfold in front of him. Gon was chasing after the snake, who seemed to get more and more desperate the closer Gon got to him with each hit._

_The ground cracked and broke underneath their feet as Gon landed a powerful hit once the snake made a sudden roll to the side. Gon grit his teeth, eyes wild and desperate as he searched for Killua._

_The snake was luckily on the opposite side of his mate, which made him take a breath of relief, turning to face the snake again. The ant grit his teeth, dodging another punch and kick, subtly moving closer and closer to Killua._

_Once Gon accidentally landed a hit against the wall again, the snake made his move. It was obvious that these two meant something to each other and it would be easy to use them against one another; and so he did._

_The snake sprinted for Killua, right arm pulled back, hand stiff and claws sharp, ready to tear through skin and break bone. Killua stood frozen, unable to dodge the attack. Gon shouted Killua's name and sprinted for his mate._

_Gon made it just in time, moving to grab the snakes hand as he appeared in front of Killua. He realised his mistake as the snake smirked victoriously. “There!” The snake shouted, his tail moving in a blur, and stabbing Gon right through his abdomen._

_Gon coughed up blood as searing pain spread though him, eyes clenching shut and bloodied teeth gritting as he lost his breath. Killua's eyes widened, face contorting into despair as warm blood splattered onto his face and neck._

_Killua watched as Gon fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming around him almost instantly. Killua whimpered, body starting to shake as the snake hissed, shaking out his hand that Gon had managed to grab; his wrist seemed to be broken._

_At that moment, the snake realised he had lost his hold on Killua. The omega's scream of agony could be heard throughout the entirety of the King's living space in the world tree. Gon wasn't moving, his eyes were closed and Killua wasn't even sure if he was breathing._

_One second the snake was trying to reason with him and the next, the snake was falling to the ground with his heart clenched in Killua's bloodied fist._  
  
_“Gon!” Killua shouted as he knelt next to his lover, warm tears already slipping down his cheeks as he cradled Gon in his arms. “Wake up, Gon! Please, don't do this to me!” He pleaded, teary eyes searching over Gon's face._

_His mate didn't move, he was completely limp in Killua's hold. The omega whimpered before he started crying loudly, burying his head into Gon's chest as his body shook violently. It wasn't fair. Why did they have to suffer so much? Why did it have to be Gon? Why, why, why?!_

_“...lua,” Gon muttered softly, listening to his mate's agonized crying as he shook violently._   
_Killua didn't hear him. Gon assumed in that moment that his mate had gone into shock, he was crying so much he could barely breathe. Gon hated this, in the past few years, he'd seen Killua cry so much and every single time, he was unable to help his love in any way._

_Gon attempted to raise his hand and touch Killua's head, to reassure him he was okay, that he was alive and that Killua could calm down now, he was okay, but all he could manage was to twitch his fingers. His vision started to blur as he lost more blood, eyelids growing heavy._

_He couldn't pass out now, he had to get up, he had to calm Killua down, he had to get them to safety…! His eyelids shut against his will; he fought for consciousness. For the next five minutes, he listened, unable to do anything or see anything as Killua cried._

_It was after those five minutes, when Killua grew silent, that Gon got increasingly worried. He could still feel the weight of Killua on his chest, warm and shaking, but was his mate okay mentally? Killua had always been worried about losing Gon, hell, it was his biggest fear._

_Gon's heart sank as his mind started to drift away. What would happen to Killua if he died here? He wasn't even able to comfort him after what had just happened with the King and now he was dying? Gon didn't even want to imagine how much stress Killua was under._

_Just before he lost consciousness completely, Gon heard Knuckle shout his and Killua's names, and he felt relieved. He knew his mate would be safe now that Knuckle had found him, and he willingly let the darkness wash over him._

 

* * *

 

 

_Gon woke up three days later, eyelids fluttering open, heavy and itching as his eyes burned. He blinked a few times to clear his blurry sight, frowning in confusion at the familiar, white ceiling above him. He recognised a stain there from that one time he and Izuku had somehow managed to spill juice all the way up there._

_He remembers how the toddler had been shaking the bottle and Gon had stupidly opened it without giving the contents time to settle. The juice--coke, if he remembers correctly--had spilled over the edge and Gon had tried to plug it with his fingers but only succeeded in giving the spray more power until it reached all the way up to the ceiling._

_Gon and Izuku had stared in complete shock at the sight, simultaneously looking to the door where Killua stood with a cup of coffee in hand a look of utter shock and disbelief on his face. For a second, Gon had feared for his life, until Killua started to snicker, which quickly turned into full blown laughter._

_His mate nearly spilled his coffee with how hard he had laughed. Izuku had started to laugh along with his mother and Gon chuckled in relief. Gon smiled softly at the memory before his eyes widened. Where was Killua?_

_Gon turned his head to the space beside him, noting with disappointment and a speeding heart rate that Killua wasn't there. The omega wasn't in the room at all. Gon moved to sit up, teeth gritting as he grunted in pain._

_His abdomen was covered in bandages, a few specks of blood staining the white material. Gon ignored the pain as he stood up, one hand moving to clutch his wound, the other placed on the wall for balance as he left the room._

_Gon walked the few steps down the hall to enter the living room, relief flooding through his veins and nearly causing his knees to buckle underneath it's weight; Killua was fast asleep on the sofa, chest raising and falling slowly with every inhale and exhale._

_His mate looked really pale, he was cut, bruised and he looked so, so tired with dark circles underneath his eyes, the skin surrounding his eyes were red; he'd been crying a lot._

_Gon let out a shaky breath and maybe it was selfish of him, but he carefully made his way over to shake Killua awake. Killua stirred, eyes blinking open and widening once those beautiful, silvery blue eyes landed on Gon._

_“Killua,” Gon spoke in relief._   
_Killua's lower lip trembled as he carefully reached forward, wrapping his arms around Gon's neck and shoulders. Gon was quick to wrap his arms around Killua and sat on the sofa._

_His pain seemed to disappear once he buried his face into Killua's hair and breathed in his familiar scent. Gon chose to ignore the warm wetness that slid down from his neck and onto his chest as Killua cried into his neck._

_“I thought I lost you,” Killua whispered against tan skin as his body shook._   
_Gon bit his lower lip as he tightened his hold. “I'm so sorry, Killua,” he uttered softly as he moved to bury his face in Killua's neck._

_Killua shook his head, quiet sobs leaving his lips as he held Gon. Nothing else mattered at that moment except each other. They were alive, and that's all that mattered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this was a bit angsty. 
> 
> Why does it keep taking so long for me to update, geez! I really need to go back to my previous updating schedule, gosh.
> 
> Anyway, I think there should only be one or two more chapters on the war then some good fluff and maybe some smut before we move onto...other things??


	48. The War, Part 4/The Finale

“We faced them six more times after that, and every single time, we either lost someone or almost didn't make it,” Killua explained. “We got two weeks off after that and so we went to visit Alluka and Mito, we were still pretty beat up, so they patched us up and we fell asleep on the sofa,”

Gon nodded. “Once we got back to the Association, we found out that Cheadle and Morel had gotten Kite and his team to help us,”   
Killua squeezed Gon's arm, knowing that the loss of Kite still plagued his mate.

“When we got back to the Dark Continent, we took a few weeks to try and come up with some type of plan, but it always failed,” Killua mentioned.  
Gon got this bright, proud smile on his lips. “Killua killed the bee ant, since he was the only one immune to her poisons,” he stated, a dreamy look on his face. “It was amazing; Killua is amazing,” he praised.

The teenager's watched as Killua's face turned crimson at the praise, biting his lower lip.  
“Killua is the strongest! I'm so proud,” Gon voiced.  
Killua whined. “Gon! Y-you can't say stuff like that! It's not-it wasn't even that amazing,” he mumbled.

Izuku sweat dropped as his parents started to argue. Killing someone was something weird for someone else to be proud of, but then again, this was his parents, and they were the embodiment of weird.

“Anyway, I killed the bee ant, and the three times after that were total failures since the snow leopard ant and bear ant were the strongest guards left. In those three times, we managed to lose the entirety of Kite's team,” Killua trailed off, gazing with distant eyes at his lap.

“And we lost Palm and Kite on the same day,” Gon added softly, the grip he had on Killua's thigh tightened painfully, but the omega said nothing.  
The room grew quiet for a while as the two adults sorted through their memories.

 

* * *

 

 

_They had gotten split up, which wasn't supposed to happen; it wasn't according to plan, but when did things ever go accordingly? Killua wasn't sure where the others were, but he couldn't focus on that too much._

_Instead, he had to focus on dodging every strike the snow leopard was aiming at him. Palm was by his side, fighting with everything she had, as did he. This ant was just too powerful, and after every strike, whether she landed it or not, she grew faster and stronger, her strikes growing deadlier by the second._

_The ant landed a powerful hit to his stomach, able to match his incredible speed. He had nearly used up all of his electricity and he paid dearly for it. He had slowed down, it was just as Godspeed was finished and he was not fast enough without it to dodge the powerful kick._

_His ribs cracked and broke, blood flying from his mouth as he was sent flying back through trees, crashing painfully into a stone boulder where he slid slowly down to slump onto the ground._

_It was extremely painful to breathe, but he forced his lungs to expand and take in air. He wheezed with every breath, gritting his teeth not to let out any pained sounds. Palm had stopped paying attention to their enemy, instead turning around to look at him in worry._

_He screamed at her, told her to pay attention and that he was fine. Palm continued to fight, and Killua took this moment to properly catch his breath. He regrets not standing up instantly and helping Palm. If he had, she might still be alive._

_Instead, the ant kicked her in the chest; Killua could hear bone cracking and breaking from where he had slumped. Palm was sent flying and the ant turned to him. She focused her aura into her hand, and a ball of pure aura focused there._

_It looked a lot like Gon's Ja-Janken, but it was completely black and much more powerful. Was she going to use it on him?! Killua moved to stand, nearly collapsing at the pain he felt, but he bit his lip until it bled and endured the pain; he had to move, he had to get out of there._

_“Killua!” Palm shouted his name as the ant shot the nen at him._   
_Killua feebly raised his arms in front of him, focusing his nen to try and block the attack. Palm appeared before him, arms spread wide as she stood in front of him prospectively._

_“Palm, no!” Killua yelled, panicked as he reached out to the woman._   
_Palm turned to look at him over her shoulder; and smiled. “Take care of Gon, okay?” She spoke her final words._

_Killua screamed her name as the nen connected and he was sent flying again from the shockwave, skin burning from the scorching heat the ants attack produced. Killua collapsed underneath a tree feet away, ears ringing and vision swimming as he stared up in disbelief at the blue sky, just breathing._

_He laid there for a few minutes, body aching terribly as his lower lip started to tremble and tears fell. If only he'd gotten up sooner, if only he'd trained Godspeed more, then none of this would have happened._

 

* * *

 

 

_Gon was in much the same predicament minutes before. He had been stupid, he had let himself get distracted in the middle of a battle with the bear ant and instead of him paying the price, Kite had._

_He was sitting there in the dirt, Kite's lifeless body clutched tightly to his chest as he stared blankly at the ground in front of him. There had been a massive explosion, one so powerful they had felt the shockwaves all the over there and Gon had gotten distracted wondering what it was and who was fighting it._

_The bear had taken that time to lunge for him, clawed hand ready to impale him, when Kite jumped in his way and took the deadly hit for him. Gon had caught his mentor before he/she could fall to the ground. The bear had sneered at them as Gon almost instantly started crying._

_He barely paid attention as the bear turned and took off running in the direction of the explosion. There was blood pooling underneath his legs, warm and sticky and sickeningly powerful in scent._

_“I'm so sorry, Kite, I-I-!” Gon apologized, tears falling freely and splashing on the redhead's cheeks._   
_“Stop, Gon,” Kite ordered, voice soft and weak._   
_Gon shook his head. “It should have been me! I shouldn't have let myself get distracted, I-!”_

_Kite watched as Gon broke down crying, sobbing loudly, body shaking violently with emotion._   
_“Don't say that,” Kite spoke, eyelids drooping, blood pooling at the corners of his/her mouth and sliding down his/her cheeks. “You...have to take care of Killua...and you have...a baby boy you...need to go back to,”_

_Gon watched, wide eyed as Kite's eyelids fell shut, body growing limp as he/she exhaled his/her last breath. Gon continued to stare, whimpering softly. He killed Kite. Again. Gon stared at the ground in blank disbelief, unsure what to do now._

_How could he do this again? How could he kill Kite a second time?! This time, he wouldn't get another chance, this time, Kite was dead and he/she wasn't coming back. Why? Why did this always happen? Was he cursed to always kill and hurt the people he cared about?!_

_For about five minutes, Gon continued to stare blankly with tears falling freely as his thoughts continued to spiral. The guilt he felt was overwhelming and would have crushed him were it not for the pained scream that echoed through the forest._

_Gon jumped as his head jerked to look in the direction he had heard it coming from. It wasn't too far away, he noted. He stared at the greenery with disinterest; he didn't feel like getting up and going in search of whomever had been screaming._

_The forest was mostly silent, the only thing Gon was really paying attention to was his own heartbeat and how much he wished it'd been his that stopped beating instead of Kite's. Gon gazed sadly at a bug that sat on a nearby tree as Kite's final words replayed in his memory._

_He had to take care of Killua and go back to his son. Gon's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as he realised; Killua. Where was his love?! Gon gently sat Kite's body down, he'd come back for it later._

_He sprinted off in the direction he could remember the shockwaves had come from. He didn't know where Killua was and he was worried that it might have been his mate's pained scream he had heard and ignored._

_Gon reached a clearing after two minutes of running, though he supposes it wasn't really a clearing so much as it was the aftermath of the explosion from earlier. His eyes instantly landed on the sight of the snow leopard._

_Killua was hanging limply from her outstretched hand, her fingers curled with bruising force around Killua's jaw and part of his neck. Rage and crippling fear froze Gon to his spot for a minute as he realised; Killua wasn't moving._

_It was the closest to death he had ever seen his mate, his beautiful, pale skin bruised, cut and bloodied, his snow white hair stained red and smeared with dirt, dust and debris. Killua's clothing was ripped, his right sleeve completely gone, the skin of his arms burnt red and blistering._

_Everything went blank as Gon blacked out in his rage. The last thing he could remember was his aura reacting to his powerful emotions, the ground cracking beneath his feet as he lunged forward._

_The next thing he could remember was Killua's voice and his scent. He blinked and suddenly his eyes connected with Killua's concerned, silvery blue. His mate was sitting on his knees in front of him, right hand clutching his limp left arm, expression worried._

_“Gon?” He asked softly, eyes searching golden pools of anger._   
_Gon's eyes raked over Killua's body, noting with some relief that his mate hadn't received any more wounds._

_“Killua,” he replied, voice hoarse and his throat scratching._   
_Killua's shoulders slumped as he exhaled in relief. “You finally came back to me,” he spoke with relief, “are you okay?” He asked, eyes trailing over him, pausing briefly over the blood on his pants._

_Gon thought for a minute, considering the question. What had even happened? “No,” he answered after a few minutes._   
_Killua frowned, lower lip trembling slightly. “Okay,” he spoke softly, somehow managing to climb onto his feet, though he was clearly in a lot of pain._

_At least, it was clear to Gon as he watched every single one of Killua's movements and his expression like a hawk._   
_“Let's go?” Killua suggested, though he sounded very off._

_Gon stared up at him before turning to look back in the direction he had come from earlier. The clearing had gotten bigger, he noted. He needed to go back and get Kite's body, he couldn't leave him/her there._

_“Gon?” Killua asked softly, unsure._   
_Gon shook his head. “No,” he stated firmly, turning back to look up at Killua._   
_He watched his mate's frown deepen, eyes flittering about. “Why?” He whispered._

_Gon realised then that Killua was scared. His eyes shifted around, body extremely tense; he was worried, too. Gon shifted his body to get up and that was when he realised that his right fist was plunged deep into the chest of the ant that had hurt Killua._

_His arm was stained with blue blood, her head was crushed, blood, brain and hair the only remnants left. Her chest was mostly crushed, too. What the hell had he done? Gon wanted to ask Killua, but something told him he was either not going to receive an answer or his mate simply didn't know._

_Was Killua unconscious when he got here? He remembers his mate not moving and he'd thought for a minute that Killua was dead. Gon had the overwhelming urge to take Killua into his arms and never let go._

_Maybe he could ask Knuckle or Knov to come back for Kite's body? It didn't even really matter, it was just a corpse, what mattered now, was Killua and how much the smaller was shaking in pain._

_Gon stood up, yanking his hand out of the corpses chest, relieved when nothing happened and she didn't suddenly spring up again like Pitou had. Killua smiled softly at him as Gon approached, falling into his mate's chest as Gon reached him._

_The alpha picked his mate up, walking in a random direction, listening to Killua's heartbeat and breathing as his mate passed out in his arms. He found Knov and Shoot a few minutes later, quietly asking if the elder could open a portal for him and if they could possibly retrieve Kite's body._

_Gon spent twenty minutes inside Knov's mansion cleaning Killua's wounds, all the while listening to him breathe. It was reassuring and calming to listen to, to know his love was alive_.

 

* * *

 

 

“It took Killua around six weeks to heal from his wounds after that,” Gon stated, frowning at the memory of how hurt his other half had been. “Knuckle, Morel, Shoot and Knov all worked together to kill the bear ant,”

“They were beat up, but they felt a little accomplished at being able to kill at least one of the ants,” Killua spoke with a bit of amusement.  
Gon grinned. “Yup! Since Killua killed two ants and the King, they were feeling a little outshone,” he stated proudly.

“You killed the King?” Eijirou asked in surprise.  
Killua shrugged. “Yeah, sort of? Gon and I fought him together, I just dealt the last blow,” he explained.  
Gon growled suddenly, low and dark. “Bastard tried laying his hands all over Killua again, too,”

The teens turned to look at Killua for confirmation, the omega shrugged again. “He did, but he didn't get very far before Gon attacked him,”  
“What happened?” Hitoshi asked softly.

“Well, after the bear ant was killed, we took a few months to take a break and do some intense training. We had trouble against the guards, who knew how much stronger the King would be?” Killua spoke, rubbing his left hand up and down Gon's arm. “Since the King was...obsessed? with me, we built our entire plan around that, and I acted as bait,”

Gon scowled. “I fucking hate that we had to do that,” he expressed.  
Izuku bit his lower lip, his father rarely, if ever swore.  
Killua smiled softly up at Gon. “I know, sweetie, but it worked out, didn't it?”  
Gon sighed as he nodded.  
Killua smiled brightly at the teens. “Anyway, so I acted as bait,”

 

* * *

 

 

_Killua walked slowly toward the world tree, hands fitting snugly in his hoodie pockets, trying to seem calm and relaxed; he knew Gon was following close behind. Morel, Knuckle, Shoot and Knov were close by, too._

_They were acting as back up, only allowed to step in should an emergency arise, though most of it were up to Gon and Killua, as per their request. The two were best equipped for this fight, since they were the strongest out of the remaining six._

_Killua had faith his comrades had his back should something catastrophic happen. He was determined, though, to keep them out of this. He didn't want to lose any more of his friends._

_Killua leant against a tree, trying to ensure that it looked as though he were minding his own business. He knew the King would sense him soon and come to him. It was a bit of an uncomfortable thought, but the plan rode on the idea that the King would throw caution to the wind at even the smallest chance that he could reclaim Killua._

_It was ten minutes later that the King suddenly appeared before the omega with a wild grin and a crazed look in his eyes. Killua tensed, not having expected the ant to appear so suddenly._

_“So you've come back?” The king asked as he snatched Killua's wrist, pressing the omega against the tree, trapping him. “You know, you and your comrades have caused me quite a bit of trouble,” he stated, eyes roaming over Killua's face._

_“Really?” Killua asked, sounding sarcastic and uncaring, skin crawling as the ant trailed a finger up the side of his neck._   
_“Hmn? Curious, my mark hasn't scarred,” the King noted, tracing over the patch of healed skin where he had bitten the other._

_Killua had asked Nanika to remove it for him, not caring about any other scar on his body except that one. He didn't want such a heavy burden on his and Gon's relationship, a constant reminder that someone else other than Gon could leave such a mark on Killua._

_“No matter, I'll just keep on marking you until it lasts. You're mine now,” the King claimed, leaning forward, mouth agape and poised to bite down on Killua again._

_Killua grit his teeth, activating Godspeed and releasing a powerful current of electricity into the King. He watched in satisfaction as the King's body jolted and he screamed. Killua held the current, forcing it to steadily grow stronger as Gon charged up as powerful a Ja-Janken as he could manage._

_There was a strong wind that came with the attack charging and Killua knew it would be equally as, if not more powerful than the one Gon had used against Pitou. Gon lunged forward out of his hiding spot, fist stretched forward, complete trust in Killua to move out of the way in time to avoid being hit._

_Killua released the King in the last second, not giving the ant enough time to react and dodge. Killua braced as a strong shockwave threatened to throw him off of his feet._

_Once the dust and debris settled, Killua noted that one of the King's wings were missing, the other severely damaged, which was what they were aiming for. They weren't naive enough to think that that single attack would be enough to finish the King off._

_They were going on the assumption that the King didn't have some insane regenerative ability, which seemed to be true, at least. The Kings stood there, gripping his right arm, body shaking with multiple cuts and bruises littering his skin._

_Killua felt immensely satisfied at this, it seemed they weren't quite as far from the King's power as they had originally thought. Killua was determined to finish this quickly with just him and Gon._

_The King bristled with rage. “You scum,” he seethed. “You dare lay a hand on me?! And force my beloved into partaking in your schemes?! I will have your head for this, human!”_

_Gon growled as he stepped in front of Killua possessively. “Killua is not yours, he's mine!”_   
_Killua sighed quietly as the two started to growl at each other. This fight was now not only going to be for the sake of humanity and killing this tyrant, but over possession of the omega; Killua._

_“I'm also not an object you can own,” Killua muttered under his breath, but he was either not heard or ignored._   
_One moment the two were growling at each other, the next, they were lunging at one another, fists flying._

_Killua blinked in surprise, watching as Gon fought equally with the King. Gon's rage had always been a potent fuel to his strength, and his rage had been boiling for years now._

_Gon tilted his head to the right to avoid a hit, ducking slightly underneath a following punch, pulling his fist back to slam into the King's stomach, but it was caught. Gon growled in frustration, pulling back his other fist to punch the King in his face._

_The ant grabbed his fist, attempting to crush the bone in both of Gon's hands as he raises he leg to kick him in the side. Gon managed to raise a leg to block the attack, glaring into the King's wild eyes._

_The ant sneered, pulled back his head, and slammed his forehead onto the bridge of Gon's nose. He released the human as he jerked back, blood instantly flowing as Gon groaned in pain. Killua cringed at the sight as Gon cupped both hands over his nose, blood spilling between his fingers; it was no doubt a horrible break._

_Gon pulled his hands away; turning to face the King again and received a fist to the mouth, followed by a hit to the side of his face. The King braced with his left leg and slammed his right foot in Gon's stomach._

_The alpha spat up blood and spit as he was sent flying, crashing through trees as he went. Killua watched him pass by, blinking as he gazed in that direction in concern, but turned to look at the King._

_Killua reactivated Godspeed, glad he had managed to train himself to prolong it's use. The King stood mostly frozen to the spot as took hit after hit from Killua, caught off guard by the omega's speed._

_It didn't take long for the ant to see a pattern in Killua's attacks and started to block, but he still received more than half of the hits; Killua was simply too fast for him to block completely. The King still watched as carefully as he could and when he saw an opening, he took it._

_Killua blocked punches with his arms, cringing from the force as his arms instantly started to ache and bruise. The King continued to hit Killua until he grabbed Killua by the neck, lifting him into the air before he slammed him down onto the ground. Killua gasped, spit spilling from his mouth as he was pulled up and slammed back down again._

_“Is that your mate?” The King asked through gritted teeth, hand squeezing rather tightly over Killua's neck._   
_The omega gasped, grabbing the offending hand, glaring into the King's eyes as the ant forcefully suppressed his nen._

_It was an uncomfortable feeling. Electricity sparked, but grew weaker and weaker until Killua could no longer maintain Godspeed, his nen forced back completely. He groaned softly, barely able to breathe._

_“Tell me!” The King demanded, pulling Killua up by the neck and closer to his own face._   
_Killua opened and closed his mouth as he gasped for breath. “Y-yes,” he replied after a moment._

_The King growled, anger growing as he released Killua's neck and fisted his hair instead. Killua's head was forced to the side and slammed into the ground repeatedly. The ground cracked and caved away underneath the force._

_“You chose that human scum over me?! I'll kill him and then claim you for myself!” The King swore as he slammed Killua's head into the ground one last time._   
_The ant climbed to his feet, pulling the omega up by his hair and kneed him in the stomach._

_Killua groaned, gasping and then ceasing to breathe entirely as the King repeatedly slammed his knee into his stomach with all his strength. He kneed him one last time, releasing the omega entirely, watching for a moment as the human gasped desperately, clutching his stomach._

_The King spun on one leg, the other raised and slamming into the omega's abdomen, smirking at the satisfying sound and crunching feeling of ribs breaking. Killua wasn't sent flying as far back as Gon had, but once he landed on his back, he gasped, shifted onto his side and vomited._

_The King watched in satisfaction as the omega emptied his stomach, until he received a drop kick to the back of his head, forcing his face forward and into a raised knee. Gon grabbed the King's hair and slammed his face repeatedly into his knee, not stopping until the King swung his tail and cut a deep line into his forehead._

_Blood streamed down his face, but he felt satisfied at the sight if the King's mangled nose. There was no way his nose would ever look like it did before; it almost looked flattened._

_“That's it!” The King screamed once he saw blue blood dripping onto the ground below. “I have had enough of you human scum!”_   
_His aura grew agitated and powerful and suddenly Gon's knees gave underneath his weight, his strength leaving his body, his aura being forced to recede completely._

_Gon realized, as the King took hold of his neck and started to kick and knee him in the chest and stomach, he would not be able to fight back at all now. He wouldn't be able to use Ja-Janken and when he managed a glance at Killua's crumpled form, he knew his mate would not be able to use Godspeed either._

_It was like he had no energy at all, like he was completely unable to move his body; he couldn't even move his hand, he was completely limp. Was this the King's nen ability? If so, was it affecting Killua, too? Shit, what if they didn't make it out of this alive?_

_Gon grunted as he was kicked in the mouth, falling onto his back. He panted, body aching and muscles twitching, he was exhausted. The King fell on top if him, straddling his waist as he wrapped both of his hands around Gon's throat, squeezing tightly._

_Gon gasped, desperately attempting to suck in breath as his airway was forced shut._   
_“This is the end, scum! I'll enjoy killing you, and once you're dead, I will claim your mate as my own! But don't worry, I swear I'll fuck him to satisfaction every day!” The King swore, a crazed smile on his lips as he started to cackle._

_Gon tried to pry his hands off of his neck, but it was futile. His vision started to blur, black spots appearing as his eyelids grew heavy. The King continued to cackle like a madman, until he was cut off._

_Gon watched as Killua appeared behind the King, right hand pulled back and claws out. The King grunted and then coughed up blood as he was impaled through the chest. He turned his head to stare in disbelief at Killua, his eyes slowly starting to glare._

_He raised his tail, swinging it at Killua's face in blind rage. Killua jerked back, left eye clenching shut as the blade sliced open a line above his left brow. The King groaned as he coughed up blood and Gon felt his nen come back full power._

_Just as the King stood up to pursue Killua, Gon sat up, holding his right fist by his side, his left hand hovering over it._   
_“First comes rock,” he muttered, watching as the King turned to stare at him with wide, slightly confused eyes._

_Gon stumbled to his feet, gritting his teeth. “Janken-rock!” His nen covered fist connected with the King's face, slamming the ant down into the ground, causing it to crack and break away._

_The King lay there, cheek swollen and nose bleeding, watching as Gon pulled his fist back again, aura surrounding his fist in a bright orange and yellow ball of light; he slammed it into the King's abdomen then._

_Gon repeated this action five times, deliberately slamming it into the King’s arms, legs and tail, breaking the limbs to prevent escape. Once Gon was satisfied and exhausted, he clumsily stood up off of the King._

_The King watched wide eyed as Killua entered his vision with a crazed smirk on his lips. The King groaned in pain as Killua sat on top of him, slumping heavily down onto his broken legs before scooting up a bit._

_“What's the matter, don't you like me sitting here?” Killua asked, wiggling his hips a bit._   
_The King snarled though it was cut off as Killua slammed his fist into his swollen cheek._   
_Killua's smirk turned dark as he directed his bloodlust at the King._

_“I feel like a little torture before I kill you; it seems fair, right?” He spoke as his nails turned into claws. “I can't take too long, though, we don't want you to recover before I kill you,”_

_The King let out a pain filled scream as Killua dug the claw of his pointer finger on his right hand into his eye, biting his lower lip in concentration as he scratched his nail around in the ant's eye socket. Killua smiled in sadistic glee as the ant King screamed in agony._

_Killua did the same with his other eye, before digging the nails of both his hands into the Kings cheeks, dragging them down over his jaw and down his neck. Killua pulled back, smirking at the sight before he slit the ant's throat._

_Both Gon and Killua sat and watched for a while as the King choked on his own blood, unable to raise his hands to put pressure over the wound. Once he started to grow quiet and his twitching slowed, Killua dug his fingers into his chest, pulled out his still beating heart and crushed it in his hand._

_The ant King stopped moving then, his aura disappearing entirely, and it was like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Gon helped Killua back onto his feet as Knov and the other ran towards them._

_Knov took the ant King into one of the rooms of his mansion for studying later. They all shared hugs and tears were shed; their mission was finally complete_.

 

* * *

 

 

“After that, we went back to the Association to give our last report, went to the hospital to get checked up and then we left to come here,” Killua finished, relief washing over him now that the story was complete.  
  
“You came here directly after?” Shoto asked curiously.  
Gon nodded. “We didn't even stop by at our apartment, we bought new clothes, changed into them and got onto the first flight over here,”

It was quiet after that, the teen's all sitting there, quietly processing everything they've been told.   
Killua turned his head to press his lips against Gon's neck. “ ‘m just glad it's over,” he mumbled against tan skin.

Gon nodded his agreement as he laid his cheek against Killua's head. “Me too,”  
It might take them all a while to process this information, but Killua's just glad that they finally shared this with them. Now there was nothing weighing down on them anymore, and they could finally move forward.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm glad that that is over. I'm not at all proud of the fight scenes, but I tried my best for this. It's hard, considering the ants are my own characters, it all just sucked, in my opinion.
> 
> I don't know, I think it could have been a lot better, especially the fight between Gon, Killua and the King, but I still struggle a lot with fight scenes. Oh well, I tried.
> 
> Anyway, now we can finally move on! But first, some cuddles and I feel like writing some smut. This fic needs ShinKami smut! And more KilluGon smut! Some ot4 loving sounds good, too. So yeah, expect some smut in the next few chapters before we move along!
> 
> Anyway, hope this wasn't too bad and you guys liked it, see you next time!♡


	49. More Often

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we meed some more lighthearted chapters after the dark ones, so!
> 
> Warning for some smutt!!

Killua woke up to an empty bed, sighing softly as he felt the space next to him, noting it was still somewhat warm. He turned onto his back and stretched his arms above his head, back cracking with the movement; he pouted.

He hated waking up to an empty bed, he wanted to wake up still wrapped up in Gon's warm, protective arms. Killua slipped out of the bed, quietly making his way to the bathroom, where he could hear water running.

Killua's footsteps were so quiet, no one could hear them, except Gon that is, but Killua suspected that was because they were always together. Gon was brushing his teeth, back turned to Killua.

The omega walked towards his mate, wrapping his arms around the alpha's waist, burying his face into Gon's warm back. Gon made a happy sound, one hand moving to touch one of Killua's arms as he bent forward to spit toothpaste from his mouth.

“Good morning, Killua!” Gon greeted cheerily, turning around in Killua's hold to wrap both of his arms around the smaller.  
“Mmn, morning,” Killua muttered, purring softly as Gon nuzzled his neck. “Why'd you get out of bed?”

Gon chuckled. “Because it's already noon and I had to go pee,” he replied.  
Killua hummed, nuzzling into his chest before tilting his head back and planting a kiss on Gon's neck and then his lips.

Gon moaned softly into the kiss, hands sliding up and down Killua's back slowly, his shirt riding up and down until Gon slipped his hands underneath to feel the soft, pale skin. Killua hummed in interest, nipping Gon's lower lip before pulling back.

Gon grinned brightly, leaning forward to plant a few, chaste kisses to Killua's lips, before kissing his cheeks, nose and forehead.  
“Let's take a shower together, Killua,” Gon suggested, already taking off his shirt as he walked to the shower.

“Kay,” the omega replied, pulling off his shirt and throwing it into the hamper.  
Gon was already in the shower by the time Killua was undressed entirely, his eyes trailing down to his right thigh, cringing slightly at the dark, hand shaped bruise, contrasting with his pale skin.

Gon was going to feel extremely guilty when he sees it. Killua sighs before stepping into the shower behind Gon, moving to wrap his arms around Gon's waist from behind. The alpha was already busy washing his hair, grunting in acknowledgment as he felt Killua's arms hug him.

Killua was being a bit more clingy than usual, Gon noted as he turns around and pulled the shorter underneath the spray of the shower, wetting the omega's hair. Gon gently massaged shampoo into the omega's scalp, smiling at the soft purr he was rewarded with.

“Are you worried, Killua?” Gon questioned as he rinsed his own hair, watching to make sure Killua was washing himself properly.  
The omega hummed. “A little, yeah,”  
Gon smiled. “You know you don't have to, right? The kids will be fine, they just need time to process everything,”

Killua nodded with a sigh. “I know, but still,”  
Gon chuckled as Killua started to wash his chest and stomach, a deep frown on his brow as he did so. Killua tended to groom when he was stressed and Gon often found himself on the receiving end.

After they told the teenagers everything about their past, they had, one by one and in a sort of daze, just left the room. Killua had fidgeted nervously as he offered the spare bedrooms to use as they wished. They had gotten a quiet thank you and goodnight before they all disappeared.

Gon knew Killua was extremely worried about the teenager's wellbeing and how they would process all the information they had been given, but they all just needed to deal with it in their own way in their own time.

Killua wanted to comfort as his instincts were screaming at him to do, but he knew he needed to leave them all be; his presence might just make it worse for them. So instead, he turned his worries onto Gon, in the form of washing him, drying his hair for him and cuddling on the bed with the omega sat in his lap.

Gon didn't particularly mind this, if it helped Killua, he would do anything. Killua was purring quite loudly as Gon ran his fingers though his wet curls, nuzzling his face into Gon's neck and scenting him. Gon's other hand was gently kneading the bruised skin on Killua's thigh, frowning at the sight.

He needed to be more careful, he chided himself as pushed the fabric of the basketball short Killua wore higher up on his thigh to better see the bruise. He scowled at it, it was nearly black against Killua's pale skin.

“Don't mind it, Gon,” Killua murmured, lips brushing tan skin as he pressed a kiss above his collarbone.  
Gon grunted. “But it looks so bad, Killua,”  
The omega kissed a trail up his neck and jaw to speak directly next to his ear. “I don't care about it, Gon, if it helped you to hold my leg and bruise me a bit, then so be it,”

Gon frowned. “But I still hurt you,” he protested.  
Killua hummed. “If you think about it, it's not all that different than a hickey; or a bite mark,” he spoke as he pulled back to look into golden brown eyes. “You didn't intentionally hurt me. It's like, when you grab my hips too hard and leave bruises, you know?”

Gon snorted at Killua's reasoning, chuckling softly as his mate started to pout.  
“I think I understand what you mean, Killua,” he said, dragging his hand up and down his pale thigh as he leant forward to kiss the pout away.

“You're so cute, Killua,” Gon uttered, repeatedly pecking Killua's lips.  
A light blush dusted Killua's cheeks, blinking as Gon cupped his left cheek, brushing his thumb over the reddened skin.

Killua pouted. “I am not cute,” he denied.  
Gon chuckled joyfully until he cut off abruptly, sitting up straighter suddenly.  
Killua frowned as he was forced to sit back a bit; Gon turned to look at their ajar door.

“Gon?” Killua questioned  
The alpha moved his hand that still cupped the omega's cheek to press his thumb against Killua's lips, silencing him.

The omega blinked in surprise, but remained quiet, eyes roaming over Gon's face, trying to gauge his expression for a reaction and maybe find out why his mate had gone all quiet just now.

Gon listened for a while longer with a frown before realisation hit and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. Killua frowned at Gon's expression. The alpha looked like a he was trying really hard not to laugh and kind of like he wanted to scream and hide in a corner.

“What?” Killua questioned, lips moving against Gon's thumb.  
The alpha turned to look at him with the slightest blush and that surprised Killua. Gon gripped his hips and moved him to slide off of his lap, the omega frowning as his eyes followed Gon. The alpha climbed off of the bed, shut the door, climbed back into bed and pulled Killua back into his lap.

“Someone's...having sex,” Gon replied finally.  
Killua blinked in surprise as he moved to wrap his arms around Gon's neck. “Do you know who?”  
Gon bit his lower lip as he shifted a bit. “I think it's Denki and Hitoshi,”

Killua stared in surprise for a few seconds longer before he started to laugh; Gon pouted.  
“They're really going at it, too, I can still hear them,” he told.  
Killua's laughter grew in volume as he threw his head back, barely able to calm down. “I'm so glad I don't have your hearing!”

Gon pouted at his mate. “It's not funny, Killua!” He whined.  
“I think it's hilarious-oh my god! I'm s-so sorry-!I just-I can't-!” Killua spoke between his laughter, pressing his forehead onto Gon's collarbone, his body shaking.

Gon smiled fondly at the sight, tightening his hold on his mate as he chuckled softly. Killua eventually calmed down, laying comfortably on Gon's chest. His alpha constantly shifted, growing increasingly uncomfortable as he was forced to listen. For the first time ever, Gon cursed his hearing.

Did Denki and Hitoshi really have to stay in the spare room on the same floor as theirs? As the two grew more passionate, the more uncomfortable Gon felt, because it was starting to stir his own arousal. Was it weird? He knew they were Izuku's friends, but at least it wasn't Izuku himself he could hear.

Gon imagines he might be too horrified to ever have sex again if he ever heard his son do it. It was honestly like listening to porn, Denki was so loud. Killua sat up after a few minutes, blinking a few times.

“Fuck, even I can hear them now,” he stated, chewing on his lower lip. “Can the whole fucking house hear them?”  
Gon shrugged, it was likely just them, since they both had good hearing.

Killua groaned. “At least it's them and not Izuku,” he mumbled.  
Gon chuckled, hands starting to knead Killua's thighs. “Could've been worse, right?”  
Killua nodded before he sighed. “I'm going to be completely honest right now, it's really turning me on,” he confessed.

Gon blinked before a mischievous grin slid slowly onto his lips. “Me too,” he admitted, eyes roaming over his mate's body.  
Killua's breath hitched, they hadn't had sex since that one time in the supply closet at UA a few months back.

“It has been a while,” Killua mentioned as he leant forward, lips hovering just over Gon's.  
The alpha nodded with a soft growl as he surged forward to claim those tantalizing lips. Killua hummed, parting his lips for Gon's tongue, moaning softly as it made contact with his own.

Killua dragged his fingers up into Gon's hair, tugging at the strands a few times. The alpha grunted at this, left hand sliding up and down Killua's thigh, slipping underneath his shorts to reach higher and grope the skin right bellow the omega's ass cheek.

Gon pulled back, the two panting for air as Gon started trailing kisses down Killua's neck, gently nipping and sucking at all the omega's sweet spots. Breathy moans slipped passed Killua's parted lips as he tilted his head back to allow better access.

He was growing so hard so fast and they've barely even started. Killua could feel Gon's cock start to press against his ass as it grew harder. He moaned slightly louder at the feeling, gripping Gon's cheeks with both hands to guide his head back up and towards his lips.

The kiss was passionate and a little sloppy, but neither cared as Killua started to grind his ass down on Gon's cock, moaning into each other's mouths as pleasure shot through them. Gon's hands gripped his hips and guided him back and forth, the two briefly getting lost in this pleasure, but it wasn't enough.

Gon's hands slid up and under Killua's shirt, dragging up to his chest, the shirt riding up with the action. Gon rubbed his thumbs over Killua's nipples, trailing kissing over his neck as the omega continued to grind his hips down.

“Oh,” Killua moaned softly, biting his lip as he stilled his hips.  
Gon leant forward to kiss him again, dragging his hands up and down Killua's sides a few times before he leant back a bit to pull the omega's shirt off.

Killua shivered as the cold air hit his bare skin, goose bumps raising.  
Gon chuckled. “Are you cold?” He asked as he rubbed his hands up and down Killua's arms to create a bit of warmth for him.  
The omega nodded as he shivered again. “A bit, yeah,”

Gon smiled as he pulled back the blankets on the bed, patting the space invitingly for Killua. The omega climbed off of him, covering himself with the blankets; he watched Gon get off the bed and make his way to their closet to grab their lube.

Gon pulled off his shirt a he made his way back to the bed, smiling at his mate as he pulled the blankets off of him.  
“Gon!” Killua whined, shivering as the cold bit at his skin.  
“Don't worry, Killua,” the alpha assured.

Gon climbed onto the bed, making his way to the middle of the bed. He reached forward, gripping the backs of Killua's knees; he pulled the omega towards him. Killua made a sound of surprise, one hand moving to grip the back of Gon's neck and pull him into a heated kiss.

Gon hummed, placing the lube down beside Killua's hip as he moved to tug off his lover's pants and underwear.  
“It's so cold,” Killua spoke as his shivering grew a little more intense.

“It's okay, you'll be warm in just a bit, Killua,” Gon stated as he tugged his own pants and underwear off.  
Killua opened his mouth to question his lover, but closed it when Gon grabbed the blankets and pulled it completely over them.

Killua giggled softly as they were plunged in darkness and surrounded by warmth.  
“This okay, Killua?” Gon asked as he placed both of his hands on the omega's thighs.  
Killua hummed. “Yeah,” he replied as he spread his legs open for Gon to fit between.

He couldn't really see anything, but that increased his other senses. Killua felt Gon's warmth as the alpha lowered his torso to lay on top of Killua as the two kissed. Gon blindly searched for the lube, vaguely remembering where he had placed it.

His fingers found it soon enough, wrapping around the bottle; he popped open the cap. Killua's breath hitched again at the sound, anticipation settling over him as Gon coated his fingers.

“Ready, Killua?” Gon asked as he trailed his clean hand down the omega's side, over his hipbone and down his thigh.  
“Yes, Gon,” Killua spoke, practically moaning in need..

Gon trailing his lube coated hand down the omega's stomach, fingers brushing his hard cock, making the smaller groan. Gon found his entrance soon after and pressed a single finger in. Killua tilted his head back with a soft moan, hands gripping the sheets beneath him.

“More, Gon,” he moaned, licking his lips.  
Gon obliged, pulling his finger out and pressing two in.  
Gon pulled them out and thrust them back in, spreading his fingers in a scissor like motion to stretch his mate open. Killua moaned breathily, chewing his lower lip as Gon added a third finger.

The alpha searched around for a few minutes, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out as he searched for his omega's prostate.  
“Oh! Mnn, it's right there, Gon,” Killua moaned, head tilted back a bit as Gon thrust his fingers against his prostate a few more times before he pulled back.

Killua panted, feeling a little hot and like he might suffocate. Gon seemed to agree as he pulled the blankets down a bit to give them fresh air, though their bodies were still covered. Killua shivered a bit but otherwise ignored the cold.

“Let me do it, Gon,” Killua spoke as he took the lube from the alpha's hand.  
Gon smiled brightly at him. “Okay, Killua!” He replied as he sat back a bit, his cock hard and standing proudly.

Killua reached for that tantalizing cock, gently gripping it; he rubbed his hand up and down to spread the lube sufficiently. His hand shook a bit with anticipation as Gon moaned with his head tilted back.

“I think that's good,” Killua said as he let go, moving to lie on his back again, legs spread wide as an invitation.  
Gon moved forward, blankets slipping off of his shoulders as he placed his hands on either side of Killua's head, hips aligning perfectly.

Gon smiled. “You want to put it in, Killua?” He asked.  
Killua nodded, both of them feeling quite eager as the omega reached forward to grip Gon's length gently, guiding it into himself as Gon pushed in.

Both moaned in unison at the pleasure, finally connected. Killua let go, moving instead to wrap both of his arms around Gon's shoulders as the alpha continued to push forward, not pausing until he was fully sheathed.

Killua released a shuddering breath; he felt so warm and so, so full. Gon leant down for a kiss, the smaller moaning as the movement caused Gon's cock to move inside of him the slightest bit.

“Move, Gon, please,” Killua pleaded against his lips.  
Gon kissed his lips one last time before he buried his face into Killua's neck, pulling out until only the head was in; he thrust forward.

Killua moaned softly, eyes closing as Gon pulled back and thrust in again, his pace slow as he searched for Killua's prostate. Killua felt his frustration grow the longer Gon continued his slow pace, he knew exactly where Killua's prostate was, why was it taking so long?!

“Faster, Gon,” Killua ordered with a frown, hands moving to grip his hips and guide him forward.  
Gon hummed into his neck, but didn't oblige. Killua bit his lower lip, supressing the urge to turn his nails into claws.

“Gon, please,” Killua pleaded, moaning breathily as his prostate was just barely missed.  
Gon continued his slow pace, smiling mischievously into Killua's neck.

After a few more thrusts, Killua snapped in frustration. “Gon!” He shouted.  
Gon chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to Killua's cheek as he pulled back, the omega shivering at the loss of body heat. “Okay, okay, I was just teasing,” he stated with an attractive smirk.

Killua scowled as Gon pulled out again. “Damn it, Gon, I-AH! Yes, oh!” He cut off, moaning loudly as Gon started pounding into him, finally hitting his prostate.  
Gon grunted, gripping Killua's hips with bruising force. “So tight, Killua,” he moaned, lust filled eyes roaming hungrily over his mate's body.

Killua moaned loudly, legs wrapping around Gon's waist as he reached for his mate, pulling him into a messy kiss as Gon continued to thrust into him. Gon paused in his thrusts as he moved to support his upper body on his forearms on either side of Killua's head, his torso pressing against Killua's, the blankets riding further down his back.

Killua could feel Gon's abdominal muscles working with his movements as he started thrusting in and out again, the position allowing him to go quite deep.  
“Oh, yes, Gon! S-so deep, mnh,” Killua moaned.

Gon's pace had slowed to a steadier pace, yet each thrust was hard and deep, hitting the omega's prostate every time. Killua's head tilted back, mouth slightly agape as he moaned shamelessly. Gon kissed his neck, creating more and more marks.

Killua's hands grabbed Gon's hips, trying to make the older move faster. Killua curled his fingers, nails biting into tan skin as Gon started a brutal pace, thrusting in and pulling out as fast as he could.

“YES, GON! Just like that! Don't stop, don't stop-AH!”  
Gin slowed his pace again, thrusting hard and deep as Killua panted.  
“G-oh-n! Why'd you-ah! Stop?” Killua asked, moaning as Gon steadily picked up speed again.

Gon grunted. “Silly Killua,” he whispered into the omega's ear. “I didn't stop,”  
“Ahn, oh!” Killua moaned, lips parted as he moaned shamelessly.

Gon grunted as he started to slow his pace again, groaning when Killua scratched his back for daring to do so. Gon surged forward for a quick, searing kiss before he pulled back a bit, slipping out of Killua in the process.

“Gon,” Killua whined, eyes widening as the alpha gripped his hips and flipped him over onto his stomach.  
Killua yelped in surprise as his hips were grabbed and he was pulled onto his knees.

“What are you doing?” Killua questioned. “I-oh! Ah, ahn, Gon!” He moaned as Gon thrust back into him.  
Gon started to thrust in earnest, the sound of skin slapping again skin serving as background noise as Killua moaned continually.

There was drool sliding down his chin, which he would have been disgusted by if he wasn't feeling so good. Gon was hitting his prostate with every thrust, and Killua knew neither of them were going to last much longer, he could already feel Gon's knot starting to form.

“Mmgh, Killua, so good!” Gon moaned, his grip on Killua's hips getting stronger.  
“Hah, faster, Gon, please-ah! Please-oh! Baby, please, faster!” Killua begged.  
Gon pressed down on Killua's upper back until the omega lay with his chest on the bed.

Gon placed both his hands on either side of Killua's head to brace himself and sped up.  
“FUCK, YES! Just like that baby-AH, AHN!-don't stop!”

Gon seemed to speed up more, chasing after their release as Killua continued to moan loudly.  
“I'm so, oh! So close, Killua,”  
“Mnn, me too, Gon,”

Gon reached and gripped Killua's cock firmly, the omega's body jolting at the added pleasure, his moans gaining even more volume.  
Gon kissed his back as he started to pump Killua's cock in time with his thrusts.

“Ah! Gon! Plea-please, I need to-oh! Hah! Please,” Killua pleaded, hips moving back to meet each of Gon's thrusts.  
Gon growled deep in his chest, moving to the right side of Killua's neck.

“Cum for me, Killua,” Gon commanded, voice slightly deeper than usual.  
The omega shouted as his orgasm washed over him, his inner walls squeezing around the alpha.

Gon thrust three more times before he bit onto Killua's bond mark, latching on as he buried himself as far as he could go, knot popping to keep them in place for a few minutes as his seed spilled. Gon collapsed on top of Killua, both breathing heavily.

Gon turned to lay on his side, pulling Killua with him and spooning up behind him.  
Gon pressed a loving kiss to the back of Killua's neck before nuzzling him. “I love you, Killua,”

Killua hummed and started to purr in content. “I love you, too, Gon,”  
Gon smiled against Killua's skin. “We should do this more often, Killua,”  
The omega snorted, but nodded his consent. “I think so too,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you guys know what this means, right? ShinKami smutt for the next chapter!!!


	50. Stress Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ShinKami smutt! Warning!

The ceiling was pretty interesting, Denki admits. There were a total of three cracks from what he could see, a spider's web in the corner--he didn't want to think about where the spider itself was--and a few dark stains here and there; it needed a new layer of paint.

The room was quiet, the whole house was, in fact, despite it being quite late in the morning already. Denki supposes everyone was either still asleep or in bed thinking, sort of like he was.

No, what he was doing, was laying on his back, arms folded behind his head, absently listening to his mate's breathing as he tried very hard not to think. Hitoshi's breathing could only distract him for so long, so he had shifted his gaze onto the ceiling, counting cracks and stains while he pictured faces on the white sheet that was the ceiling.

It managed to distract him from his thoughts for a total of thirty minutes before he started to picture faces of bear's eating human's and a man like ant violating someone he cared about.

Denki turned onto his side, clamping his hands over his ears as he squeezed his eyes shut to the point it started to hurt. It didn't help though. It was hard to accept the things Killua told them the previous day.

What was accepting that anyway? Was it to just agree that it happened and move on? Accept that it happened, shed a few tears and move on? Denki couldn't imagine himself just moving on from that. It may not have happened to him, but he imagines his future, of going on from day to day, constantly being plagued by conjured images and nightmares.

How was Killua okay? How could he manage to smile and laugh like none of that had happened? How could either of them go on, live each day with joy and laughter, after nearly losing each other so many times, after losing so many of their friends?

Was it because they had each other? Was it because they had Izuku and the pack now? Or was it all really just forced and they're barely holding themselves or each other together? Denki didn't know. He had many questions and zero answers and damn it if it wasn't frustrating and stressful.

If he was reacting this badly, then how was Izuku holding up? He hopes it isn't a repeat of denial like when they first heard about Killua's torture. Denki frowned. Was this okay? Was this just going to become a new norm for them?

Both Gon and Killua talked about murder like it was normal, like it wasn't wrong in any way. No, it wasn't like they didn't know it was wrong; they know it is, but they choose to decide whether or not the action is bad or good based on the situation.

Like Killua killing the King, for instance. That wasn't bad at all, it was justified since the King killed so many people and violated Killua. The bear ant killing Colt and Meleoron was wrong, since it was cold murder with zero justification other than them being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

And Gon killing Pitou was justified, too. Pitou had killed and tortured so many people, including Gon's friend/mentor. Not to say revenge was always right, but in this case it was. There was nothing wrong with avenging a friend if their killer truly deserved it.

“Denki,” Hitoshi called, gently placing an arm around the smaller male's waist, propping his head om his hand, his elbow bent and digging into the pillow so he could look down at his mate.

Denki pulled his hands away from his ears, still frowning softly as he turned his head and torso to look up at Hitoshi.  
“Hey, babe,” the blond greeted softly, raising his left hand to cup Hitoshi's cheek.

The alpha smiled softly at him. “You okay? You smell stressed,” he pointed out.  
Denki sighed softly. “I'm just trying to think things through and have an epiphany,” he stated.

Hitoshi rose his brows in surprise. “That sounds too dangerous for you, babe,” he replied with amusement.  
Denki rolled his eyes with a soft smile. “Oh haha, you jerk,”

Hitoshi chuckled softly, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to the omega's lips. Denki kissed back eagerly, chasing after Hitoshi's lips as the alpha pulled back, pouting when he couldn't connect their lips again.

“I need stress relief, baby, come on,” Denki whined, surging forward to claim Hitoshi's lips in a searing kiss, nearly pushing the alpha onto his back as he did so.  
Hitoshi hummed, kissing back lazily. “I don't feel like it right now,” he murmured once they pulled back for breath.

Denki pouted. “Please? Just prep me and I'll ride you,” he bargained.  
Hitoshi considered this for a few minutes, sighing as Denki kissed and nipped at his neck, trying to convince him.

He briefly considered what would happen if someone heard them, or worse, walked in on them. It would be really awkward, but it wasn't like no one had ever done it--except Tenya and Ochaco, but they had already went home the night before--plus, he's heard Izuku and his mates go at it a number of times.

Ah, fuck it, he needed some stress relief, too; and a distraction.  
“Fine, but you're doing all the work,” he stated.  
Denki let out a little cheer before he pushed on Hitoshi's chest, guiding him onto his back.

Hitoshi pulled himself into a sitting position, back resting against pillows; he gripped Denki's hips as the omega sat down in his lap. The blond leant forward, pressing his lips softly onto Hitoshi's in a gentle kiss.

Hitoshi hummed into the kiss, pressing their lips a little harder together, licking Denki's lower lip. The blond parted his lips, moaning once their tongues came into contact. The two kissed for a while, Denki's hands trailing up and underneath Hitoshi's shirt, trailing his fingers over prominent abdominal muscles.

Hitoshi had his hands in the back of Denki's pants, grabbing handfuls of his ass, squeezing and massaging the mounds. Denki moaned softly, cock stirring as Hitoshi firmly rubbed a finger over his hole through his underwear.

He could feel his slick starting to pool. They broke the kiss briefly to pull their shirts off, ignoring the cold against heated skin, hands roaming as their lips met again, moaning as Denki started to grind his hips down on Hitoshi, their clothed cocks rubbing together.

Denki broke the kiss, panting as he continued to grind his hips down, moaning as Hitoshi started trailing kisses down his neck, nipping and sucking at some of his sweet spots. The alpha worked one of his hands into the omega's underwear, rubbing his middle finger against the omega's hole.

“Oh,” Denki moaned, stilling his hips in anticipation.  
Hitoshi smirked, circling his hole a few times before he plunged his finger knuckle deep into his hole.

Denki whined at the slight burn, biting his lower lip as Hitoshi started to pump his finger slowly, searching for his prostate whilst he stretched him.  
“Mnn, more,” Denki spoke softly, rolling his hips down onto Hitoshi's hand, trying to fuck himself on the alpha's fingers.

Hitoshi pressed in three fingers, kissing and biting softly at Denki's neck, listening to the blond whine and pant.  
“AH! There! Hitoshi, oh! Please, right there!” He shouted, body jolting as Hitoshi's fingers brushed his prostate.

The alpha hummed, thrusting his fingers in and out, brushing against the blond's prostate every time. Denki started to roll his hips, legs spread a little wider as he attempted to ride the alpha's fingers.

“Oh, ahn, stop, babe, if you-ah! Gonna cum!”  
Hitoshi pulled his fingers away and out of the blond's pants, watching with slight amusement as the omega panted, trying to catch his breath after being denied his orgasm.

After a few moments, Denki stood up, pulling off his pants and underwear. Hitoshi relaxed back into the pillows as Denki climbed onto his lap again, reaching for his pants and tugging them down his hips and legs.

The omega settled on his legs once he was completely bare, reaching forward to grip the alpha's half hard cock, curling his fingers around the length. Hitoshi hummed at pleasure, watching as Denki started to pump his hand up and down, his thumb running brushing over the slit on his tip.

The blond leant forward, pressing his tongue flat against the underside of the alpha's cock, licking a long, wet stripe all the way up to the tip. Hitoshi groaned as the blond started to suck on the tip, his hand starting to pump up and down again.

Denki pulled back a bit to lick the length of his cock again before sucking the tip for a few seconds and going lower, lips and jaw widening as he took in Hitoshi's length. The alpha hissed, tangling the fingers of one hand into the blond's soft hair.

Denki managed to supress his gag reflex as he took all of Hitoshi's cock, the alpha moaning loudly above him.  
“Ah, fuck yes, Denki,”  
Denki slowly pulled back, hallowing his cheeks as he pulled back, sucking on the tip as he breathed through his nose and went back down.

Hitoshi fisted his free hand into the sheets as Denki started to bop his head, cheeks hallowed and tongue pressed to the bottom of his cock. Hitoshi bit his lower lip, moaning as pleasure shot through him, building in his lower stomach.

“Fuck,” he hissed, pulling in Denki's hair until the blond tilted his head back, the alpha's cock falling from his lips.  
The omega moaned as his hair was tugged and his lips claimed in a sloppy kiss.

Hitoshi gripped his hips, pulling the blond onto his lap, hovering over his hardened member. Denki had gotten him all riled up now.  
“Ready?” Hitoshi asked as he held his cock, aligned perfectly with the blond's hole.

“Yeah,” the blond breath, both hands pressing gently against Hitoshi's lower stomach as he slowly lowered himself onto the alpha's cock.  
Hitoshi groaned at the heat that surrounded and squeezed on him.

“Oh god,” Denki moaned, seating himself on Hitoshi's lap, the alpha's cock completely sheathed.  
Hitoshi dragged his hands up the omega's thighs to grab his hips, absentmindedly rubbing his thumbs in circles into the skin over his hip bones.

Denki rolled his hips once, moaning softly before he placed his hands on Hitoshi's shoulders, slowly raising his hips until only the head remained and dropped back down slowly.  
“You're so tight, Denki,” Hitoshi muttered, moving his hands to rest on the blond's thighs.

“Mmgh,” Denki groaned as he shifted a bit, raising his hips and dropping back down, slowly gaining speed as he searched for his sweet spot.

Hitoshi eyed where they were connected, raising his legs, bent at the knees to provide support as Denki leant back. The blond gripped his thighs, raising and falling down, head tilted back as he moaned.

Hitoshi watched the blond struggle to find his own prostate for a few minutes before he reached forward, cupping the back of the blond's neck, guiding him toward his chest and into a passionate kiss, bucking his hips into the blond.  
  
“FUCK, YES!” Denki shouted, legs trembling as pleasure shot through him.  
The blond wrapped his arms around Hitoshi's shoulders, pressing a kiss to his neck as he started raising and dropping again, his moans gaining volume with each jab at his prostate.

Hitoshi groaned as Denki clenched around him each time his prostate was hit, his hands moving to grip his hips tightly to help the blond up and down.  
“So deep! AH, mhn yess,” Denki moaned, fingers tangling into Hitoshi's, lips connecting in a searing kiss.

The blond started to bounce in his lap, his moans constant and bouncing off the walls, teeth biting his lower lip. Hitoshi could tell the blond was starting to tire, his speed slowing quite a bit. He'd sit on Hitoshi's lap to roll his hips a few times before he bounced again.

Hitoshi pulled the blond up and off of his cock, ignoring the whined protest.  
“Hands and knees,” he ordered, voice deep with lust, his cock twitching with need.

The blond was quick to get on his hands and knees, legs shaking slightly from the exercise and excitement; this was his favourite position. Hitoshi guided his cock back into the blond, moaning in relief as he was surrounded by that familiar warmth again.

Hitoshi pulled out slowly, pushing back in with a hard thrust.  
“OH GOD, YES! RIGHT THERE!” Denki shouted as his prostate was hit, arms shaking as Hitoshi started to pound into him, hips snapping back and forth with hard thrusts.

Denki had his head tilted back, mouth agape as he moaned shamelessly, not once even considering that anyone could be hearing him. Hitoshi was tempted to cover his mouth, but he liked hearing Denki be so loud, it turned him on, so he let it be. He just had to mentally prepare for the awkwardness that would come after this once they saw everyone again.

“Hitoshi, yes, so deep, so good, oh!”  
The alpha smirked at the praise, somehow managing to speed up even more. Denki's moans started to border on screaming as their orgasms neared, pooling in their lower stomachs.

“Fuck yes! Babe, you're so deep, oh! So big, mmnh, yes!” Denki blabbed, hands fisting the sheets tightly, a few, mild sparks of electricity dancing across his skin, only adding to their pleasure.

“Mgh, so tight, baby, you're so good,” Hitoshi praised, thrusting in deeply.  
Denki moaned, voice tilting high into a whine. “Please! Ahn, I want to-oh! Cum, please!” Denki pleaded, his head falling forward, bangs swinging back and forth with each thrust.

Denki gripped his own cock with his right hand, pumping in time with Hitoshi's thrusts.  
“Fuck, so close,” the alpha growled, groaning as the blond squeezed around him.  
“Ah!” The blond moaned, he could feel the alpha's knot forming and starting to catch on his rim.

“Oh god, I'm gonna! AHN, HITOSHI!” Denki shouted, tightening around the alpha as his orgasm hit him, coming hard onto the sheets with a loud, drawn out moan.  
Hitoshi thrust a few more times before he came, buried to the hilt inside his lover, his seed spilling into him.

The two panted loudly, minds blissed out as Hitoshi guided them to lay down on their sides, pulling the blankets back over them and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist. Hitoshi pressed a kiss to Denki's shoulder. “Feel better?” He asked.

Denki nodded with a hum. “Yeah, I-”  
Denki was cut off by a rather loud moan, the two freezing as they listened.  
Denki turned to look at Hitoshi over his shoulder. “Who-?”  
“YES, GON! Just like that! Don't stop, don't stop-AH!”

Their eyes widened in shock, staring at each other in disbelief as they listened to Killua moan, begging Gon not to stop and then asking him why he did just that. Denki slowly turned to face forward, the two quietly laying and listening to one of their best friend's parents having sex.

They could tell the exact moment when Killua came, the house going quiet again after that.  
“Well, that was awkward,” Hitoshi muttered and Denki burst into laughter.  
The alpha chuckled, gripping his hip as he pulled out of the blond, cuddling up behind him.  
  
“Hhm, let's take a nap,” Hitoshi spoke around a yawn.  
Denki nodded, stretching his legs out. “That sounds great,”  
The two fell asleep in each other's arms without anymore stress.

 

* * *

 

 

Izuku officially hated his life. He had barely managed to sleep last night, his thoughts too busy to leave him be, so he had spent most of the night either staring at the ceiling or at one of his mates.

Katsuki hadn't slept all that much, either, restless as he constantly shifted positions, until Shoto latched onto him and cuddled into his chest. He had spent his waking moments playing with the omega's hair.

Eijirou was sleeping directly next to the wall, curled into a ball. He seemed a bit too tense to be asleep, but Izuku decided to mostly leave him be. He didn't want to bother his beta, he knew the other would open up and talk when he was ready.

Kacchan had finally fallen asleep once the sun started to raise, arms wrapped protectively around Shoto. Izuku had watched them for a while whilst he tried to sort through his thoughts.

He tried to come to terms with what his parents had told him, but it was difficult. He had so many questions, but he didn't know if it was even okay to drudge up those memories again to ask them.

He figured it should be fine, his parents were understanding, that and the general want and need to be close to them forced him to get out of bed and climb the stairs to their room. The second he started walking down the hall to their room, the heavy scent of sex hit him, the sounds of four people fucking following soon after.

Izuku froze, gaping in shock. For a second, he feared his parent had taken Denki up on his playful offer for a foursome and they were all now fucking each other and his life was ruined!

But then, Denki screamed Hitoshi's name from the room closest to where Izuku was standing and the young alpha breathed a sigh of relief. They were all probably just coincidentally fucking at the same time.

When Killua started moaning loudly for Gon not to stop, Izuku turned on his heel and sprinted down the stairs, all the way down to kitchen. Izuku shuddered. This was now the second time he's heard his parents in the act. At least he didn't walk in on them.

Sighing loudly, Izuku set about making himself some coffee, jumping to sit on the kitchen counter. Izuku stared absentmindedly at the wall as he sipped from his cup, thoughts wandering.

Izuku mentally went through everything Killua had told them, trying to process everything thoroughly. He wonders why he wasn't disturbed by the fact that Killua had essentially killed four people, one of which was his mother's friend.

He supposes, because it was justified and those bastards all deserved to die, it didn't really bother him. As for Ikalgo, he would have died a painful death if Killua hadn't done it quickly and painlessly. Izuku could see, from the look on his mother's face as he told them about his friend's death, it really broke his heart.

Izuku's eyes started to open now, he realised that killing someone wasn't always a terrible deed. All his life, he had been taught how wrong it was, so naturally, he had freaked out when he first heard Gon killed someone and then finding out Killua was an assassin.

But now, now that he had met them, spent time with them and had gotten to know them as people, he didn't see them as the heartless monsters he'd initially feared them to be. He understood now.

He realised now that even hero's sometimes killed, he'd even talked with All Might about it just before Christmas. No, he wasn't disturbed by these types of death anymore, he was mostly just angry. Angry that that ant had laid hands in his mother with the intention to violate.

Was it even okay for him to feel this angry? The King was already dead, there was no need for him to be so...enraged anymore. A darker part of himself wished the King was still alive so that he could be the one to kill him, but the rational part of himself told him that if that happened, he wouldn't even know his parents, much less what had happened. He knew this, but still…

“What's with the dark look, Deku?”  
Suddenly, he was pulled from his thoughts, eyes focusing back on Denki, who stood before him fully dressed, hair wild with a ‘I just got laid’ grin on his lips.

Izuku squinted, feeling slightly awkward as his mind chose that moment to remember the way Denki had screamed in pleasure.  
The blond blinked, tilting his head curiously and opening his mouth to speak.

“Good morning!” Gon greeted cheerily as he entered the kitchen, the same ‘I just got laid’ grin on his lips.  
Both teenagers blushed in embarrassment, averting their eyes with blushed cheeks.  
Gon rose a brow at them. “Are you guys okay?”

Denki waved his hands in front of him, laughing awkwardly. “No! I mean, yes! Everything's fine, no need to worry, haha!”  
Izuku slapped a hand to his forehead, shaking his head with a deep sigh and a frown.

“Awh, why so grumpy?” Killua asked, appearing beside Izuku and poking him in the cheek.  
Izuku's frown deepened; he couldn't look any of them in the eye. “I'm not,” he replied.

Killua sighed as he pulled back from his son, his good mood plummeting.  
“Oh my-why is the air so tense and awkward?” Eijirou asked as he entered the kitchen with both of his mates and Hitoshi behind him.

“It's not!” Denki and Izuku denied in unison.  
Katsuki growled at them, glaring as the two shrunk in on themselves. “Is this because the whole house heard you four fucking?” He questioned as he pointed at Gon, Killua, Denki and Hitoshi.

Denki blushed crimson, nearly falling over from the shock of having it pointed out so bluntly.  
Eijirou choked on his own spit as Shoto walked into the kitchen to make tea, completely oblivious to the awkwardness of this situation.

“Kacchan!” Izuku scolded. “Don't point it out so bluntly! You're supposed to ignore it and pretend like it never happened!”  
Katsuki scoffed. “Please, I don't feel like dealing with your shifty ass avoiding your parents like you did that one time we heard them fucking at UA,”

Izuku nearly fell down the cupboard as Gon started laughing wholeheartedly and Eijirou gasped, appalled.  
“Why is this my life?” Izuku questioned in despair.

Killua smiled brightly, touching Izuku's shoulder to gain his attention. The teen looked up, able to connect with Killua's eyes, until the omega's neck caught his attention; pale skin covered in hickeys. He felt like he could die.

“Don't worry, Izuku, when we all live together, Gon and I will have to suffer through listening to you and your mates having sex. There's nothing to be shy about, we all do it. I'm sure we'll get used to it,” Killua told, smile bright, eyes alight with pure joy.

Izuku felt slightly mortified at knowing his mother was right about hearing him and his mates, but he couldn't bring himself to look away from Killua's happy face.

He sighed, but smiled. “Yeah, I guess you're right, mom,”  
Killua's eyes lit up even more, not that Izuku thought it was even possible. It was still a little awkward, but they all somehow managed to go back to normal as they ate breakfast/lunch together, completely happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I only just now realised we're at chapter 50 already, and I had thought this fic would end with 60 chapters, maybe less. I honestly can't see this fic ending in just 10 chapters, if I'm being honest. 
> 
> Well, I'm just going to stop trying to predict how many chapters this fic will end with and just let it happen! Who knows, maybe we end it with 70 chapters? Or 100?! There's no telling!
> 
> Anyways, until next time!♡


	51. Adult Supervision

On the 28th of December, Izuku and his mates were cuddling on the giant sofa with Denki and Hitoshi taking up one of the other sofas. The blond was laying on top of Hitoshi, purring softly as his mate ran his fingers through his hair.

Ochaco and Tenya were sitting on the last sofa. There was some movie playing on the tv, but no one was really paying it much attention, except, maybe Tenya. They were talking quietly when there was a sudden, sharp knock on the door.

“I'll get it!” Ochaco called, jumping up off of the sofa and making her way to the front door.  
“Ochaco!!” Hagakure greeted as Mina jumped onto the girl with a tight hug.  
“It's so good to see you, Merry Christmas by the way, what are you doing here? Do you live here, too?” Mina questioned as she entered the house, quickly taking off her shoes.

Ochaco blinked in surprise as five girl entered the home. “Uhm,” she muttered, eyes wide as they all took off their shoes.  
“This is such a lovely home,” Momo spoke as she gazed around the entry and hallway. “I apologize for just barging in like this, I hope we didn't intrude?”

Ochaco shook her head and shut the door. “Uh, no, I don't...think so? What are you guys doing here? And how do you know where Deku lives?”  
Mina grinned, flashing her phone. “My man Denki told us, that's how!”

Ochaco blinked and nodded. “That makes sense, I guess. Well, come this way,”  
The small group followed Ochaco into the living room, gazing at the photographs lining the walls.

“Bakugo!” Mina cheered once they entered the room and she spotted her favourite, grumpy blond.  
Katsuki tilted his head back, scowling. “Hah?! The fuck you doing here, pinkie?!”

Mina giggled as she ran towards him, jumping on top of him and Eijirou, hugging them both around the neck tightly.  
“It feels like we haven't seen each other in forever! How are my favourite boys doing?” She asked as she pulled back, sitting on her legs on the sofa, facing them.

Eijirou smiled brightly. “We've been doing great!”  
“Oh, so this is why you wanted to know where Deku lived,” Denki spoke as he stood up off of Hitoshi, grinning as fell into Mina's back, trapping her between him, Katsuki and Eijirou. “Now we just need Sero to complete the Bakusquad!”

“The Baku what?” Katsuki asked, grunting at the added weight on his chest.  
“And we even have the complete Dekusquad!” Denki cheered, ignoring Katsuki's question.  
Izuku blinked, tilting his head slightly in confusion. “What?”

“What the fuck is a Dekusquad?! The fuck you babbling about, dunce face?!” Katsuki shouted, squirming.  
Hitoshi sighed as he stood up. “Don't even ask,” he stated, draping himself over Denki's back.

Katsuki wheezed, growling in annoyance and discomfort, but it ended up sounding more like a whine. “Oh my god, get off, you're fucking suffocating me!”  
Denki and Mina laughed joyously as Eijirou looked at Katsuki in concern.

“That looks fun, can I join?” Hagakure asked.  
Mina grinned. “Of course! Join the Baku-pile!”  
Katsuki glared murder. “Stop! If all of you don't get the fuck off in the next five seconds, I'll blow you all to fucking pieces!” He screamed, small explosions popping in his palms.

Mina laughed as Denki whined, but they all climbed off in the end.   
Katsuki took deep breaths. “Thought I saw the light there for a second,” he muttered.  
“What?” Denki asked with a tilt of his head as Mina laughed loudly.

“I don't mean to spoil the fun, but there was a reason for us coming here,” Asui spoke up.  
Mina raised her pointer finger next to her cheek. “Oh, that's right!” She said, turning to Izuku with a smile. “Deku, are your parents home?” She asked curiously.

Izuku blinked in surprise, but nodded nonetheless. “Uh, yeah, they should be. Why do you ask?”  
Jirou tapped the ends of her earphones together nervously. “Your parent...are cool right?” She asked, glancing up at him.

Izuku blinked, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling, considering.   
“The coolest!” Denki replied with a bright grin and a thumbs up.  
Momo blushed the slightest bit, seeming quite shy all of a sudden. “Well you see, we want to ask them a favour,”

“What kind of favour?” Ochaco asked curiously.  
“Uhm, well, you see...” Momo muttered, trailing off.  
Hagakure jumped in, arms waving. “We'll tell you later! Anyway, where are they? Can we talk to them?” She asked.

Izuku shrugged. “Sure? They're in the basement, I think,”  
“The basement? What's in there?” Denki inquired as Deku waved them to follow.  
“The gym!” Izuku replied brightly.

“A fucking gym?! Why didn't we know about this?” Katsuki asked as Izuku opened the door to the basement.  
Izuku turned to look at his mate from over his shoulder. “I don't know?”

Katsuki just shook his head, following his mate down the stairs to the basement. The sudden sound of Killua cackling like a madman reached them, Izuku sweat dropped as he reached the floor and spotted his parents.

Gon was busy doing one handed push-ups with Killua sitting cross legged on his back reading a book, electricity sparking and surrounding his body in a blue glow. Izuku had no one idea why Killua had laughed like that, but he assumed it had something to do with the book he was reading...maybe?

Gon turned his head once he heard their footsteps come to a stop, pushing up with his left hand, arm straight as he grinned at them. His right hand was behind his back, gripping one of Killua's ankles.

“Hey guys!” Gon greeted cheerily.  
“This is how you work out?” Ochaco asked, sweat dropping.  
Gon nodded enthusiastically as he went back to his push-ups. “It's a lot harder than it looks with Killua's lightning!”

Killua turned the page in his book. “I heard a lot of noise, is everything okay?” He asked, finally turning his head to look at them.  
Izuku waved his hands in front of him. “Everything's fine, nothing to worry about!”

Killua rose a brow at his son, but shrugged and went back to reading.  
“Ask them, YaoMomo,” Jirou muttered quietly, gently pushing the girl a step forward.  
“I can't, they're so intimidating,” Momo whispered.

Gon turned his head to look at the girl in confusion. “Is everything okay?” He asked.   
Momo jumped. “Oh! Yes, uhm, well, we want to-”  
“Ask us something? A favour, right?” Gon asked, cutting the girl's stammering off.

Killua closed his book, turning his head to look at the girl curiously.   
“That's right!” Mina cut in before Momo could start stammering again.  
Gon and Killua glanced at each other, before Killua stood up off of Gon, electricity receding as the alpha clambered onto his feet.

“So what's this favour?” Killua asked as he tossed Gon a towel to wipe the sweat off of his face.  
Izuku was a little grateful that neither of his parents worked out shirtless, he didn't feel like watching the girls ogling their chests.

“Well, New Year's is coming up and Momo rented out this nice little resort, hot springs place for our entire class, but we need adult supervision,” Mina explained.   
Hagakure jumped in, arms spread wide, or so it seemed. “So we wanted to ask if you guys would be willing?” She asked.

Killua tilted his head. “To be your adult supervision?” He questioned.   
Mina nodded eagerly.  
Gon and Killua glanced at each other before turning back to the teens.

Killua squinted suspiciously at them. “Why would you need adult supervision if you're all adults already?” He inquired.  
Mina laughed nervously as she twirled a lock of hair on her finger. “Well,”

“You're planning on partying, aren't you?” Killua asked with amusement.  
“It's New Year's! You can't celebrate the new year without a party and a little, tiny, tiny bit of alcohol!” Mina defended, pinching her fingers together to emphasise just how little.

Gon chuckled, dropping an arm around Killua's shoulders. “Sure, we'll be your adult supervision!”  
Killua looked up at his mate. “But Gon, is it really okay for them to start drinking when they're not legal?” He asked.

Gon squeezed his shoulders. “It'll be fine, Killua, that's why we're going! To make sure no one gets hurt,”  
Killua shrugged after a few more moment's consideration. “Yeah, okay,”

“Yesss!!!” Mina cheered.  
“I knew you guys were the best!” Hagakure stated, arms waving excitedly.  
“You guys better start packing, we leave tomorrow!” Momo exclaimed, eyes twinkling with excitement.

“I'll text you the details, Deku!” Mina shouted as the group ran up the stairs, waving and shouting their goodbyes.  
“You have weird friends, Izuku,” Killua mentioned as Gon got back down on the ground, ready to do more push-ups.

Izuku laughed sheepishly. “I know,” he said as Killua sat on Gon's back, wrapping his legs around his mate's waist. Gon started doing push-ups with his right hand.  
“Well, I guess we'll leave you guys to your exercise,” Izuku spoke.

Killua waved goodbye to them, opening his book as they climbed the stairs, closing the door behind them.  
Izuku sighed, he had a bad feeling. “I guess this is going to be an interesting next few days,”

  


* * *

  


The next day, the entire class A along with Gon and Killua boarded a bus that Momo had rented to drive them the two hours it would take to get to the place she had rented out for them. The bus was a little noisy, friends talking excitedly as they caught up with each other.

Gon and Killua sat in the back of the bus, huddled together as they talked and laughed, the omega resting his head on the alpha's chest. Izuku watched them for a few minutes, glad to see that they weren't really feeling left out.

As the bus came to a stop, Mom glanced around out the window a little nervously, seeming a bit nervous.   
“What's wrong, YaoMomo?” Jirou asked.  
Momo jumped a bit in surprise as some of their friends stood and climbed off the bus. “N-nothing! It's just, well,” she trailed off as they got off the bus.

The familiar, psycho laughter of one of class A's least favourite people greeted them.  
“What's this?! Class A is fashionably late to their own party?! So like them! HAHAHA!” Monoma cackled.

“HAH?! THE FUCK YOU DOING HERE, COPYCAT?!” Katsuki yelled angrily, his palms smoking.   
“Well, you see,” Momo started, cupping her own cheek. “I first invited Kendou and TetsuTetsu, but then word spread and suddenly, I invited the entire class B,” she explained.

“Awh, yeah! This is going to be so much fun, ey, Kirishima?!” TetsuTetsu shouted.  
Eijirou grinned as they slammed their hardened fists together. “You bet!”   
Hitoshi sighed. “This is the worst thing,” he mumbled.

Katsuki started shouting at Momo for inviting the other class while Monoma continued to taunt them, Hagakure and Mina shouting at the blond from the other class. There was chaos all around already.

“What's going on?” Killua asked as the two adults stepped out of the bus.  
Gon sweat dropped, watching the chaos unfold as some of the other students of class B started getting involved.

Kendou stood to the side, lips parted in shock, she'd have to step in soon. The large group started getting louder and louder, Izuku timidly trying to calm them all down with Shoto and Hitoshi standing off to the side, quietly watching.

“We haven't even been here two minutes and already it's a disaster,” Hitoshi stated, sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
Shoto shook his head. “This was a bad idea, Momo should have asked Aizawa to come instead,”

Hitoshi chuckled softly. “Yeah, he's probably the only person capable of handling forty energetic teenagers, half of which hate each other,”  
Gon chuckled nervously as Killua started to bristle.  
  
“You motherfucker, I'll kill you!” Katsuki shouted, explosions going off in his palms as Monoma smirked at him.  
“Kacchan, please!” Izuku pleaded.  
“I'd like to see you try,” Monoma sneered.

Kendou sighed, taking a step forward when there was a bright flash, a bolt of lightning striking the ground between Katsuki and Monoma, a loud, cracking sound following a split second after.

The group stared wide eyed at the scorch mark on the ground before Izuku stiffly turned to look behind him, squeaking in terror as the rest of the group turned, some trembling in fear, others gulping.

Lightning buzzed and danced around Killua's fingers, static heavy in the air as he glared at them all. Gon smiled innocently beside him.  
“Behave,” Killua spoke, voice calm, yet clearly displeased.  
“Yes, sir!” The group shouted collectively.

The group gathered their belongings and made their way into the nice building, being greeted by the staff there; they were all lead to their rooms and then met up in the dinning room.

“Whoo, this is gonna be great!” Mina cheered.  
“What should we do first? There's still a while before dinner-oh, but it's already getting dark,” Hagakure said, seeming a bit dejected.  
“Don't worry, we could always go soak in the hot springs, right? There's plenty to do while it's dark,” Ojiro spoke up, smiling softly at the invisible girl.

She brightened immediately.  
“I must say, asking you to come was quite a brilliant idea,” Momo stated as she turned to look at the two adults.  
Mina snickered. “Yeah, who knew you could be so strict?”

Killua blinked as Gon tilted his head.  
“What do you mean?” The alpha asked.  
Jirou turned to them to join the conversation. “You know, when we first met you, you guys just seemed like goofballs,” she spoke in amusement.

Killua managed to look a little offended. “We do no look like goofballs,” he stated confidently. “Do we?” He asked a moment later.  
Jirou snorted as Momo laughed into her hand.  
“You guys totally do! You don't look like the serious type at all!” Mina replied as she laughed.

Killua pouted as Gon started to chuckle.  
“How are they going to be our adult supervision if they don't even look older than us?” TetsuTetsu questioned, suddenly appearing near them.

Killua placed a hand over his heart, someone thought that he and Gon still looked young, how wonderful!  
Gon rubbed the back of his neck. “We really aren't that young,”

“How old are you then?” Monoma interjected.  
Kendou slapped the back of his head. “Don't just go around asking older people their age! Sorry about him,” she spoke apologetically.  
Killua narrowed his eyes; did she really just call them older people?

“We're not older people! You make it sound like we're fifty!” Killua shouted.  
Izuku sweat dropped. “I mean, it's not like you're young, either. Actually, you guys are getting quite old,”

Killua gasped. “Izuku!” He scolded.  
The teen smiled. “I mean, you guys are older than Aizawa sensei,” he pointed out.  
The room grew quiet as all the teenagers turned to look at the two adults in shock.

Gon caught Killua swiftly before he could fall over.   
Denki started to cackle so hard, he had to hold his stomach as it started to hurt. “O-oh my god! Haha, you even, haha, even called him an old man that one time, too!” He shouted between his laughter as he pointed at Killua.

Monoma started to cackle along, the two teens leaning on each other as they continued to laugh loudly.   
“How?!” TetsuTetsu shouted, gesturing wildly with both of his hands, confusion on his face. “Aizawa sensei looks like he's forty and you two!” He gestures wildly at Gon and Killua. “You look like you're not even twenty one!”

Gon started laughing loudly, he was reminded of his and Killua's time with Bisky and all the times his mate had called her a hag or old. Payback and all that.

“Anyway, let's go soak in the hot springs!” Mina shouted.  
She received many different types of agreement as the group shuffled to the baths.

Izuku found it a bit awkward, he didn't exactly want to see his parents naked, but he supposes it's the same as seeing your friends naked, right?...Right. It was still awkward.

Luckily, everyone kept towels wrapped around their waists, so it wasn't that awkward. The girls were giggling and talking on the other side of the wall that separated genders and for once, Izuku was really glad Mineta wasn't there.

“I only just now noticed how full of scars the two of you are,” Denki noted as he gazed at Gon and Killua's torsos.  
Gon looked down at his chest. “I guess? Years of fighting does that,” he spoke with a chuckle.

Killua kicked his legs back and forth in the water, leaning back on his hands. “Oh yeah, but it's totally hot, right?” He asked with a sly smirk.  
Denki snickered as Gon turned to look at Killua, eyes roaming over his chest.

“You can't even fucking see your scars,” Katsuki pointed out as he and Eijirou walked over, Denki kneeling down beside the omega.  
Killua blinked, finding himself surrounded by most of their pack; and looked down at himself.

“Really?” He asked, inspecting his own skin, he could clearly see most of his scars.  
“It's probably because you're so pale, they blend in with your skin tone,” Eijirou pointed out.  
Hitoshi crouched down, humming. “You can see a few though,” he murmured, brushing his finger tips feather light over the long scars he could see littering Killua's back. “From your training?” He questioned.

Killua shivered at the touch, nodding his head. Gon watched as the teens all started inspecting his omega's skin, pointing out scars they could find and asking what had happened, was it from his training, and if not, where had he gotten it?

Denki chirped suddenly, brushing his fingers over the side of Killua's lower stomach. “Look! You can actually see his stretch marks a little more clearly!”  
Shoto made a curious noise, touching Killua's other side, the omega blushed crimson.

“Oh my god, i-is it bad?” Killua questioned, glancing down at himself.  
Katsuki snorted. “Of course not,” he stated.   
Eijirou made a curious noise. “You're very self-conscious, you know that?”

Killua tilted his head curiously with one eyebrow raised.  
“Yeah!” Denki agreed. “I don't know why though, you're really pretty!”  
Gon chuckled as Killua sputtered, his neck and ears turning crimson, too; it was a little alarming.

Killua stammered, “You-you-!”  
“Prettiest omega I've ever seen!” TetsuTetsu shouted from across the bath with a grin.  
“Yeah! Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise! You are beautiful!” Sero added with a thumbs up and a wink.   
“Just the way you are!” Mina sang from the other side of the wall.

Gon started to laugh loudly at the mortified look on Killua's face.   
“Oh my god-!What is this?! Stop!” Killua shouted as the teens started throwing compliments at him.

“He's going to combust!” Ojiro shouted through his laughter.  
“Oh my god, Killua!” Hitoshi shouted as the omega fell back almost comically.  
“Did the heat get to him?!” Someone from class B shouted.

Monoma smirked from where he stood a few feet away. “I guess old age must do that to you,” he stated.  
Izuku stared in horror as Kendou scolded the teen from the other side.

Monoma was in the middle of his psycho laughter when Killua appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, sending the teen flying into the water. Monoma coughed as he resurfaced, gasping.

Killua glared murder down at him. “Never call me old again,”  
Monoma sputtered as the other teenagers all started to laugh again, the omega huffing as he sat down next to Gon again.

“Killua!” Gon called, gaining his attention. “Tomorrow, let's go climb that tree!” He pointed to a tree in the distance with a bright grin.  
Killua blinked at the large tree, it had to be massive if they could still see it from this far away. He turned to Gon and smiled brightly. “Okay,”  



	52. New Year's and Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains underage drinking and smutt!

“Wow, this thing is freaking high!” Ochaco shouted in awe, head tilted back to look at the top.  
Gon shrugged. “Meh, it's not nearly as tall as the world tree,” he stated as he stretched.

“I want to see this world tree one day,” Izuku spoke up, eyes glinting with excitement.  
Killua smiled at him. “We'll take you there when we go visit Mito and Alluka,” he offered.  
Izuku turned his shining eyes on his mother. “Really?” He asked in excitement.

Gon grinned. “Sure!” He replied with joy.  
“Are you going to make this another competition?” Denki asked from where he was leaning against the tree.  
Killua shrugged as Gon grinned brightly.

“Should we?” Killua asked as he turned to look at his mate.  
“Of course!” Gon replied.  
Killua hummed in thought. “But what does the winner get? Penalty for the loser?”

“Let's figure that out later,” Gon spoke as he moved to the tree. “Ready?” He asked.  
Killua sighed. “As I'll ever be,” he replied with a smile.  
Tenya held out an arm. “Ready? Go!”

The two disappeared. Izuku made a sound of awe as he stepped back to watch his parents climb the massive tree with great speed, though it seemed that Gon was in the lead for the time being.

“That seems like so much hard work,” Hitoshi muttered.  
Denki nodded in agreement, one hand placed against his brow to shield his eyes from the sun.

It was a little warmer here, it didn't snow, at least, but it was still quite chilly.  
“Climbing uses a lit of muscles,” Katsuki stated, hands shoved into his pants pockets, watching as the two adults neared the top.

“Wow, they climbed that really fast,” Eijirou uttered. “So manly,”  
“Well, it looks like Gon won this round,” Ochaco stated.  
“He did grow up in nature, so I suppose it's only natural for him to have an advantage,” Shoto added.

Killua panted slightly as he finally made it to the top, pulling himself up and climbing to his feet, bending over to catch his breath.  
“I win, Killua!” Gon announced excitedly, breathless.  
Killua pouted with a short whine. “It's so unfair, Gon, you have an advantage!”

Gon laughed as he watched Killua stand upright, taking in the view around them.  
“The air feels so much clearer up here,” Killua muttered as the wind blew through his hair.

Gon smiled softly, eyes raking over his mate, taking in his beautiful features. His eyes were bright as the sun shone in them, bringing out the absolute beauty of the colour. The light made Killua's hair seem like it's glowing, like the omega had secretly activated Godspeed, glowing like the moon and suddenly, Gon was breathless for an entirely different reason.

Killua had a happy smile on his lips, eyes alight with joy and content and Gon would give anything if only he could keep that expression and those feelings in Killua. He never wants to see Killua cry again.

He only ever wants to see Killua's eyes shine with joy and not glisten with tears. He only ever wants to see Killua's lips tilt upwards in a happy smile and not tilted down with supressed emotion or because his lips were trembling.

Gon only ever wants to see Killua this content and not broken and bleeding, like the life has been sucked right out of him and he was struggling to find a reason to go on.

Killua was so beautiful and Gon didn't m know what he did to ever deserve this beautiful person, but whatever it was, he was beyond grateful that he did it. Killua was everything good in his life, when things were bad, when life was dark and cruel, Killua was there, like a light at the end of a dark tunnel, ready to embrace him with kindness and love.

Killua was everything to Gon and he never wanted to lose him. He doesn't want to even consider it a possibility that he might be forced to live without Killua one day. Gon doesn't know what he'd do without the other.

Killua noticed Gon staring at him, he turned to the alpha with a hum and curious look. “Gon?”  
Gon stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Killua, pressing his lips against the shorter male's.

Killua blinked in surprise before he closed his eyes and kissed his mate back. Gon's hold on him tightened a bit, expressing all of his feelings into the kiss, hoping Killua would understand them all.

“What's wrong, Gon?” Killua asked as they parted, resting their foreheads together.  
Gon licked his lips, trying to sort through his thoughts; Killua gave him time, staring into Gon's eyes with concern.

“Killua,” Gon spoke up after a moment. “Can you-will you stay with me?” He asked.  
Killua pulled back a bit to better gaze into his alpha's eyes. “Of course-”  
“Forever.” Gon cut him off, arms squeezing him tightly. “Will you stay with me forever, Killua? I, I don't know, what I'd do without you, so, please, promise me that you'll stay with me, forever,” he expressed.

Killua searched his eyes, feeling very concerned about his mate and what was going through his head.  
Killua licked his lips, smiling lovingly at his mate; Gon's breath hitched. “Of course I'll stay with you forever, Gon, as long as you stay with me, too,” he replied.

“Do you promise?” Gon asked.  
Killua frowned softly. “Gon, what's-?”  
“Do you promise, Killua?” Gon pressed, cutting the omega's question off.  
Killua searched his eyes, trying to find an answer there, but he found none.  
“I promise,” Killua vowed, noting how Gon let out a breath of relief; he always took his promises very seriously.

Gon stared at him for a while, smiling softly. “Killua?” He asked again after a few moments.  
Killua tilted his head. “Yeah?”  
“When we go back, I want to climb the World Tree with you,” he stated, staring into Killua's eyes.

Killua's eyes widened, lips parting in shock.  
“We can climb it together this time, right?” Gon asked. “I want to show you the top, for you to see the view in person,”

The last time they went there, he and Killua had to separate, but this time, he wanted to go there, climb the tree with his best friend, his love, his other half, and show him the amazing view he had gotten to witness with his father.

He wanted to take Killua there, to show them both, to prove to the both of them that what happened at the World Tree was in the past now, that nothing could really separate them ever again.

Gon wants to take Killua there, to see him smile with joy there so he can replace the memory of Killua forcing a smile for his sake, choking back tears as they turned their backs on each other and separated for a year and a half. He didn't want that anymore.  
  
“Okay?” Gon pressed, gazing deeply into his lover's eyes.  
Killua's shocked expression slipped away as he smiled softly at him. “Okay,” he agreed.

Gon pulled Killua into his chest, hugging him tightly as he kissed his forehead before burying his face into his neck.  
“I love you, Killua,” Gon spoke against pale skin.  
Killua stared up at the sky as he ran the fingers of one hand through Gon's hair. “I love you,”

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, let's get this party started!!” TetsuTetsu shouted as Sero played music in the background.  
Momo smiled happily to herself, watching as everyone mingled and danced. She had somehow managed to convince the inn keepers to leave for the night, to spend it with their family and ensured them that should there be any damage done to the property, she'd pay for it.

It didn't take long for the alcohol to be brought out, some of the teens shuddering at the taste and deciding to stay away, others forcing themselves to drink it until they liked it. Then there were the ones who seemed to like it right from the start.

Momo prided herself in her foresight. Although, it seemed some didn't even want to touch the alcohol in fear of Killua's wrath. The omega was sitting in the corner of the room with his mate, the two far too wrapped up in each other to even take notice of what the teens were doing.

“Let's take some shots!” Denki shouted, TetsuTetsu shouting in agreement.  
Izuku shied away from the small glass being handed to him.  
“Try it, Izuku,” Killua urged.  
Gon grinned. “Yeah, c'mon, the rest of your friends are trying,”

Izuku hesitated, but took the shot glass.  
“You guys too!” Mina waved them over.  
Killua shrugged and got up, pulling Gon with him.  
Gon accepted the glass, sniffing it's contents and gagging. “Oh my god, what is this?”  
  
“Tequila!” Someone shouted.  
Killua grimaced yet smirked, he knew some, if not all of the teens would stop wanting to drink this once they've had their first shot.  
“Cheers!” The group shouted, clinking their tiny glasses together before tipping the drink back.

Killua chuckled as they started coughing and gagging.  
“Oh my god, I feel it burning all the way down my throat!” Mina coughed, voice strained.  
The glasses were put aside in favour of other drinks that weren't quite so...ew.

“Let's dance, Killua!” Gon spoke cheerily, taking his mates hand and leading him to one corner of the room that was dubbed the dance floor.  
The lighting of the room was turned rather low, the ‘dance floor’ somehow made even darker with a few flashing lights.

There were already a few teens dancing together when Gon pulled his mate into him, but instead of their usual fast paced dance, Gon gripped Killua's hips tightly, guiding the omega's hips to sway.

It took a few minutes of practice, but soon the two had learned how to grind against each other as they danced, taking full advantage of the darkened room.

Izuku was mingling with some of the other teens from class B, laughing as they joked together. This was nice, he decided. During their high school careers, none of the students from different classes really bothered to get to know each other, too focused on training their hardest.

But now they got to talk with one another and get to know each other better and it was fun, really. Izuku made a mental note to thank Momo again later. Izuku tilted his body to the side, chuckling as he watched Shoto awkwardly try to communicate with Inasa, whom had just shown up that morning.

Momo said she had invited him and he had, at first, claimed he couldn't make it, but had contacted her the previous night to ask if it was still alright for him to come. She had agreed of course, the more the merrier.

Inasa was a great guy, really, maybe a little too overenthusiastic, but great nonetheless. Katsuki was surrounded by the Bakusquad and a few other's from class B. Hagakure and Ojiro were dancing as well as Asui and Takoyami.

Izuku was pretty sure his parents were on the dance floor, too, they loved to dance, for some reason. Eijirou was talking very enthusiastically with TetsuTetsu, whom stood by the Bakusquad.

Izuku smiled, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. By the time it was ten thirty, the teen's were all pleasantly buzzed and TetsuTetsu decided it a great idea to challenge anyone who felt daring enough to a drinking contest.

Eijirou was one of the first who volunteered, followed soon by Inasa. Eijirou convinced Katsuki to join him as TetsuTetsu managed to rope in Awase and Tsuburaba. The six teens sat at a table, some others joining them to watch.

“Why don't one lf you join?” Kendou asked as she looked up at Gon and Killua.  
The two adults glanced at each other, shrugged and turned back in sync. Creepy.  
“Sure,” Killua replied and took a seat.  
Gon sat down next to his mate. He may not be immune, like he assumed Killua was, but he still had a pretty high tolerance.

Monoma started prattling on about how class B would win this, until Kendou knocked him out. Mina took it upon herself to pour the shots, grinning as they were thrown back and refilled.  
Killua admits he was quite surprised by how well the kids were holding out.

They were twelve shots in before Tsuburaba pulled away from the table, wobbling a bit, but he managed to stay on his feet.  
Gon leaned in close to his side to whisper in his ear. “Are you immune to alcohol, too?” He questioned.

Killua blinked, humming in thought. “I'm not sure. I should have a very high tolerance, at least,” he whispered back.  
Gon pulled away with a large grin, they were so going to win this. Killua sometimes has to wonder why the two of them were so competitive, it was ridiculous sometimes.

After the twentieth shot, Eijirou sat out, shaking his head and looking far too woozy. Izuku was quick to bring over water for him, helping him drink it. Another five shots later, Awase sat out.  
TetsuTetsu had this smug look on his face.

Killua suspects both he and Inasa would have pretty high tolerance, too. The shots kept coming, and it was rather nauseating to look at as they kept drinking. By the time they reached thirty shots, Shoto forced Katsuki to sit out, the teen was extremely drunk at this point.  
“This is insane!” Honenuki shouted as they reached forty.

TetsuTetsu could barely speak at this point, slurring as he swayed from side to side; he was going to hate himself in the morning. After a one more shot, the teen passed out.  
“I can't take anymore! I'm out!” Inasa called in his overenthusiastic way, stood up, stumbled outside and puked somewhere.

Killua cringed. Should he and Gon keep going, or?  
“Just ten more! If neither of you sit out, or pass out, then it's a draw!” Hagakure offered.  
Killua shrugged as Gon nodded his agreement and the ten shots went down easily.

Once the draw was called, the large group split up again to talk, laugh and dance as the time neared midnight. Gon stumbled slightly as he got up, the alcohol seemed to have taken effect. Killua stood gracefully to get water for both him and Gon.

He sweat dropped as he listened to Shoto and Izuku talk, the sound of retching serving as their background noise. Killua didn't think he and Gon were the best adult supervision, but at least the kids were all having fun.

Gon grinned brightly upon seeing him, chugging down the water Killua gave him before his hands were all over him. Killua managed to finish his own water before he was pulled back onto the dance floor, grinding against each other.

After half an hour, Killua finally had the answer to Gon's previous question. No, he was not immune to alcohol, but he didn't really care all too much at the moment. He was glad that the lights were dim and the dance floor was dark, otherwise a lot of the kids would be seeing him and Gon in the midst of a very heated make out session.

Gon was apparently a very hands-y drunk, while Killua kept giggling as Gon's hands roamed over his skin underneath his shirt. Killua urged Gon to at least wait until midnight so they could actually celebrate New Year's before they moved to their room for a more...private celebration.

Neither of them were really drunk, more tipsy, effected enough by the alcohol that they weren't quite as aware of their surroundings. No more shots were tossed back, TetsuTetsu had regained consciousness and after eating something and drinking a lot of water, he seemed to be feeling better.

Katsuki and Eijirou were back, too, seeming a bit dishevelled, but fine.  
“Five minutes to midnight!” Someone shouted, the group cheering loudly.  
“Gon,” Killua muttered against his mate's lips. “We should go sit down for a while, okay?”

Gon growled, grinding their hips together.  
Killua moaned softly. “I promise we'll leave just after midnight, okay?” He offered.  
Gon kissed him again for a minute before he pulled back.

Killua missed his warmth, but he knew of they didn't go sit down now, they might just end up doing inappropriate things right there. Killua gripped Gon's hand, leading him toward the table where Izuku and his pack were sitting.

”You two look better,” Killua noted as he sat down.  
Katsuki grunted as Eijirou smiled sheepishly.  
“I don't think I ever want to drink again,” the redhead stated.  
Killua chuckled softly.

“You look flustered, are you okay?” Shoto asked.  
Killua waved a hand.  
“It's cause they've been making out in the corner,” Katsuki spoke with a smirk.

Killua blushed, but his attention averted as the group started counting down loudly. Once they reached one, the group cheered loudly, hugging and kissing cheeks.  
Denki leaned over and kissed Hitoshi as Izuku shared a kiss with his mates.

Killua kissed Gon, too, feeling overwhelming joy to finally experience a New Year without having to fight or worry for his and Gon's lives. The alpha seemed to share his sentiment.

The two adults ended up staying a lot longer as they talked with Izuku and his friends. Most of the teenagers continued dancing and talking, some retiring for the night.

It was nearly two in the morning when Gon and Killua excused themselves, barely making it to their room before they were on each other. The music was loud all the way to their room, so Killua didn't bother trying to keep quiet.

Half an hour later, Katsuki disappeared with Shoto, leaving their other two mates, who were far too deep in conversation with TetsuTetsu and Inasa to notice their other two mates disappear.

 

* * *

 

 

The scent of sex was heavy in the air as the two mates made their way to their room, the sounds of moaning and grunting muffled slightly by the door as they made it to their room.  
“Those two just couldn't wait, huh,” Eijirou muttered.

Izuku chuckled as he opened the door, stepping into the room. Katsuki paused in his thrusts to look up at them, Shoto panting, desperately sucking in air as he finally received a short break.

“ ‘Bout fucking time,” Katsuki muttered, smoothing his hands up Shoto's sides.  
Eijirou shut the door behind him, shaking his head. “Couldn't you wait a little while longer?” He asked, feeling his cock stir at the sight before him.

Katsuki hummed in thought as he thrust shallowly into Shoto, his pace a lot slower now, though he was still rewarded with a rather loud moan and lengthy whine from the omega beneath him.  
“No, you were taking too long socializing,” he replied, moving his arms over Shoto's shoulders, planting his hands on either side of the omega's head.

Shoto buried his face into the pillow, hands fisting the sheets as he spread his legs a little wider, cock throbbing with need. Katsuki had been fucking him for nearly twenty minutes now and he felt a little frustrated since his orgasm had been denied a few times.

Eijirou made his way over, pulling Katsuki into a heated kiss before the blond could start thrusting again. Izuku picked up the discarded lube bottle, kneeling behind Eijirou, he undid the button and zipper of his pants, pulling the material down his legs.

Izuku wasted no time to spread lube on his fingers, carefully pressing a single digit into Eijirou. The redhead grunted into the kiss, parting from Katsuki to instead start kissing Shoto as Izuku and Katsuki started kissing, the alpha pumping his finger in and out of the beta's hole.

Eijirou moaned softly as Izuku pressed in the second and third finger, fingers spreading in a scissor like motion as he pumped in and out. Shoto whined softly, rocking his hips back into Katsuki. The alpha growled, licking his lips once he pulled away from his kiss with Deku, he gave a hard thrust, hitting Shoto's prostate instantly.

The omega moaned loudly, head tilting back as Katsuki started a slow pace, thrusting in as deep as he could. Shoto's legs shook with the effort of holding himself up, arms trembling. Katsuki hooked his finger in Izuku's jeans, pulling the other alpha closer to share another kiss.

The blond undid Izuku's pants, reaching into his underwear to grab his cock, stroking it gently. Izuku moaned into their kiss, feeling his cock hardening in Katsuki's hand as he thrust his fingers in and out of Eijirou.

Eijirou jolted suddenly, moaning loudly once Izuku finally found his prostate. Izuku pulled his fingers out as Katsuki released him, he gripped Eijirou's shirt and pulled it off. The two were quick to undress, Katsuki spreading lube on Izuku's cock as Shoto stroked Eijirou a few times.

Eijirou mimicked Shoto's position on his hands and knees, facing the other two mates. Katsuki started to thrust slowly into Shoto again, going deep once more as Izuku steadily pushed into Eijirou.

“Katsuki, ngh, faster, please,” Shoto groaned, biting his lower lip.  
Katsuki ignored his request for the time being, thrusting slowly and deeply as Izuku waited for Eijirou to adjust to his size.

“M’kay, move,” the beta muttered after a few minutes, rocking his hips back against Izuku's.  
Katsuki smirked, moving to take up his previous position, arms over Shoto's shoulders, hand on either side of his head.

Shoto bent down, pressing his chest against the sheets, face buried into the pillow. Katsuki pulled back and thrust back in, his movements quickly gaining speed ad he snapped his hips back and forth; he'd been withholding their orgasms too long.

“Ah, yes, yes! Just like that, mhgn, yes!” Shoto moaned, fisting the sheets tightly.  
Katsuki grunted, burying his face into Shoto's neck, kissing and sucking on any available skin he could reach.

“Mmn, oh!” Eijirou moaned softly as Izuku thrust slowly and deeply.  
They always like taking things slowly, to prolong the pleasure as much as they could.

Katsuki reach down, gripping Shoto's cock in his hand, pumping in time with his thrusts.  
“AH! Yes, Katsuki, right there!” Shoto moaned, rocking his hips back to meet each of Katsuki's thrusts.

Eijirou reached forward, tilting Shoto's head to the side so he can kiss him. It was slightly uncomfortable as they rocked back and forth, but they managed to make it work.  
Eijirou pulled back suddenly with a shout as his prostate was hit. “AH! Yes, right there, Izuku, ahn, faster!”

Izuku started thrusting faster as Eijirou's moans gained volume, spreading his legs a little wider.  
“Katsuki, oh, so close, ahn! Don't stop!” Shoto pleaded, head tilted back as he moaned.

Katsuki grunted, nipping at Shoto's neck. “So good, hmg,”  
Shoto whined, chewing on his lower lip as Katsuki somehow managed to speed up even more, his right hand leaving the omega's cock to grip his hand, intertwining their fingers.

The alpha's knot started forming, catching on the omega's rim every time he pulled out.  
“Ngh, Shoto,” Katsuki grunted, nipping at his shoulder.

“Oh, ah! Yes, agh, so good, ‘Zuku, uhn,” Eijirou moaned, griping his own cock and pumping it in time with Izuku's thrusts, hips pushing back against Izuku's.  
Izuku grunted. “Ah, so tight,”

Katsuki moaned, planting a kiss to Shoto's neck. “Cum for me, Sho,” he muttered with a breathy moan.  
Shoto grunted, moaning loudly as he squeezed around Katsuki's cock, orgasm nearly overwhelming.

Katsuki groaned as he thrust a few more times before he buried himself deeply, knot popping as he spilled his seed deep inside his omega. The two collapsed, panting loudly, listening as Eijirou continued to moan and Izuku grunt.

Watching the two reach their orgasm had caused the two's arousal to grow, speeding up. Once Katsuki's knot had deflated enough, he pulled out of his omega, getting up and kneeling behind Izuku, he started kissing him.

Shoto crawled over to Eijirou, gripping his hips and pulling him off of Izuku's cock. The two whined, but Shoto ignored them as he guided Eijirou onto his back. Katsuki gripped Izuku's cock, guiding him back into the beta as Shoto settled beside Eijirou, gripping his length; he gave it a long lick from base to tip.

Shoto sucked on the head for a small while before he lowered his head, cheeks hallowed as he started to bop his head up and down.  
“Hah, oh my god! Yes, YES! Oh!” Eijirou shouted in pleasure, head tilted back.

Katsuki started kissing up and down Izuku's neck, nipping and sucking on all his sweet spots. Izuku could feel his orgasm nearing, and knew it was the same for Eijirou as the beta squeezed around him.

Katsuki gripped his hips, guiding him backwards and forwards, helping him gain even more speed. Izuku's knot started forming.  
“Mn, Kacchan,” Izuku moaned, turning his head to catching his lips in a sloppy kiss.

Katsuki started massaging the patch of skin in between Izuku's hip and cock, nibbling his lower lip. Izuku pulled back with a groan, hips stuttering as he felt his orgasm wash over his him. Katsuki forced his hips forward, his knot popping as he released inside of Eijirou.

The beta moaned loudly as he felt Izuku's cum fill him, Shoto continued to suck on him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.  
“Oh! Yes, mngh, ah!” Eijirou moaned, head tilting back as he came, legs shaking from the force.

Shoto swallowed the cum, licking Eijirou's cock clean before he pulled back. The beta panted, Katsuki holding Izuku close and sucking on his neck. After a few minutes, Izuku was able to pull out of Eijirou, groaning as he moved to lie down. The four snuggled up together, falling asleep not too long after, warm and tired, but content.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did some research and in Japan the legal drinking age is 20. I feel like it's such a weird age, you know? Usually it's 18 or 21, but 20? Weird. 
> 
> Also, I don't even know if New Year's is celebrated in Japan? But oh well, this needed to be done, it was so much fun to write! 
> 
> Anyway, see you guys next time ♡


	53. The Morning After

The room was mostly silent, the only sound that of Gon's deep breathing. Killua was laying on his side, gazing at Gon's sleeping face as he gently ran the fingers of his right hand through the alpha's coarse hair.

Gon was laying on his stomach, which was a little strange for him since he liked to curl around Killua and hold him tightly after they've had sex. Killua assumes it was an alpha thing, a gesture of protectiveness or something like that.

It was rather early in the morning, so Killua wasn't all that surprised with how deeply Gon was still sleeping. He smiled softly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Gon's forehead before he sat up, grunting in discomfort. His ass was sore.

God, he and Gon had really went a little...crazy last night. Killua had to admit though, despite the discomfort he was feeling now, it was some of the best sex he and Gon had had. Killua took a moment to assess the damage done, his skin was littered in hickeys, bite-marks and hand shaped bruises.

Shrugging, he turned to face Gon, cringing at the sight of deep scratch marks littering his back and shoulders. That would explain why he was sleeping on his stomach. Killua slowly got to his feet, searching around for his discarded clothes.

Shrugging once he couldn't seem to find them, he went to their bags and pulled on clean underwear and pants, shrugging on the long sleeved shirt Gon had worn the day before. It sat loosely on his form, which probably wasn't the best if he wanted to hide the marks on his skin, but he felt the need to be wrapped up in Gon's scent.

Killua went to the bathroom, searching through the cupboards to try and find a first aid kit. A quiet celebratory sound left his lips once he found it. Killua sat beside Gon, opening the kit and finding disinfectant.

For the next few minutes, Killua cleaned the deep scratches on Gon's back, wiping away the dried blood that had trailed down from the wounds. Gon groaned, shifting in his sleep, but he didn't wake up, much to Killua's relief.

He wasn't sure how Gon would feel once he woke up, he might feel a little sick or completely hungover, so he wants the alpha to sleep as much as he can. Once Killua was finished, he put the kit away and quietly left the room.

The omega roamed around for a while until he found the kitchen where he made some coffee. He could distantly hear some of the teens groaning as they woke up--he was pretty sure he heard someone puking nearby--and grinned.

This place had ridiculously huge mugs, he noted as he took the white mug in hand and made his way to the room they had all been partying in. Killua snickered as he passed Monoma, who was passed out in a very strange position.

Killua stood in the doorway to the room, glasses and bottles spread about, nearly half of the teenagers were passed out all around the room. Yep, he and Gon were the absolute worst adult supervision.

“Oh, good morning, mom,” Izuku's soft voice greeted from behind him.  
Killua turned, smiling as Izuku walked up to him, rubbing one of his eyes as he yawned. “Morning, Izuku,” he greeted.

Izuku peered into the room, sweat dropping at the sight of all the teens laying about. “They really went all out, huh?” He muttered.  
Killua chuckled softly. “Yeah, they're really going to hate themselves when they wake up,”

Izuku turned to look at his mother, eyes instantly landing on the bright red marks marring his pale neck. Izuku flinched as his eyes trailed over a new bite in the crook of Killua's neck.

“Mom, doesn't it hurt?” Izuku asked before he could stop himself, gesturing to his mother's neck.  
“Hm?” Killua hummed as he turned to look at Izuku, noting the teenager's eyes were on his beck. “No?” He replied, smiling as he raised one hand, gently trailing a finger over the marks on Izuku own neck. “Yours don't hurt, do they?”

Izuku blushed as goose bumps broke out on his skin; he shuddered a bit. It felt weird for his own mother to be touching his hickeys, but then again, this was Killua.  
Izuku shook his head as his mother retracted his hand. “No, they don't, but what I meant was-” he cut himself off, reaching out and gently poking the bite.

Killua frowned at the sudden flare of burning pain; he placed his hand over it.   
Izuku smiled. “You have a bite,” he stated with amusement.  
Killua clicked his tongue. “I didn't even notice,”

Izuku chuckled. “Sit down, mom, and I'll go find a first aid kit, okay?”   
Killua's mild irritation melted away as his eyes lit up again. “Okay,” he replied softly and made his way to sit at a clear table.

Izuku watched him go, chuckling softly as Killua winced once he sat down, he turned around and made his way back to his room. His mates were all still fast asleep as he entered the room, going straight to the bathroom where he had seen a first aid kit earlier.

Killua was sipping from his mug when he re-entered the room, smiling at him once he spotted his son. Izuku sat down facing his mother, opening the kit and taking out the disinfectant. Killua sat still as Izuku gently pulled back the collar of his shirt, carefully dabbing at the wound.

Izuku half expected Killua to hiss or jerk away at the sting, but he sat perfectly still as he drank his coffee. After a few minutes, Izuku gently placed a band aid on the wound.  
“Are there any other?” Izuku questioned.

Killua frowned as he hummed in thought, patting his hands over his torso, arms and neck, even down on his thighs and lower back.  
“Mn, I don't think so,” he replied after a few moments.

Izuku chuckled as he put all the supplies he had used away, siting more comfortably beside his mother.   
“You don't have any?” Killua asked.  
Izuku blushed, sputtering a bit before he shook his head.

Killua watched him for a moment before poking a particularly large hickey near his throat. “Kacchan?” He asked, smiling as Izuku nodded. “Gon likes to bite and mark like that too, as you can see. I'm half convinced it's an alpha thing, you know?” He spoke with amusement. “Do you like to bite, Izuku?”

The teen blushed at the question, but he couldn't see a teasing glint in Killua's eyes, or even a sly smirk, just genuine curiosity.  
“Not really, no,” he replied.  
Killua smiled and gently tapped his pointer finger on his son's nose. “That's because you're such a gentle soul, Izuku,” he stated.

Izuku blinked in confusion, tilting his head slightly. Killua giggled softly as he turned back to his mug, not elaborating. Izuku watched his mother, noting how happy he seemed. It was nice, he decided, he always wanted to see his mom like this.

Izuku had the sudden, strong urge to hug his mother, to be as close as he possibly could get to him. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Killua's waist and bury his face in his chest; it was okay for him to do this, to seek comfort and affection from his mother.

Killua made a sound of surprise before he placed his mug down and wrapped his arms around Izuku's upper back and shoulders. Izuku didn't want to let go as he felt a sudden surge of emotion, both negative and positive.

He felt irrational fear all of a sudden, he didn't know why, but his scent turned sour with it. He was so scared of losing this newfound happiness he had with his parents and mates, losing any of them…

Izuku didn't want to think about it, but his mind kept conjuring images of his nightmare, of his mother limp and lifeless in his father's arms. Killua started purring softly then, obviously having noticed his son's sudden plummet in emotion.

Izuku felt himself relax, everything would be okay. His chest tightened and then fluttered as warmth spread through him; he breathed in his mother's scent. Izuku slowly opened his eyes--when had he closed them?--and look up at his mother.

Killua smiled lovingly down at him, running his fingers through Izuku's soft curls.  
“I love you, mom,” Izuku muttered.  
Killua's smile slipped from his lips as they parted, eyes widening in surprise.

Izuku nuzzled his face into Killua's chest; he could feel his mother's heart racing. Killua felt a little disbelieving, and slightly worried. Why were his boys acting so strangely all of a sudden? First Gon with his promise and now Izuku? Not that Killua wasn't happy about this, because he was; he was overjoyed.

Killua shook his head, he'd think about it later.  
“I love you too, Izuku,” he replied as he pressed a kiss to the top of his son's head, nuzzling his curls as he squeezed him a little tighter.

Killua purred again as the two hugged for a while, Izuku nearly falling asleep on top of his mother. That is, until Monoma’s psycho laughter echoed through the halls and woke some of the teens in the room.

It was like a symphony of groans as they all woke up, sitting up, complaining and whining about how their heads hurt and how sick they felt. Killua had the strong urge to kick that blond idiots ass.

A minute or two later, Katsuki walked into the room, glaring murder at whatever his eyes landed on. Izuku tensed a bit as he pulled back from his mother, feeling slightly nervous at the angry vibe Katsuki was surrounded with.

The blond alpha sat beside Izuku, crossing his arms and burying his face in them as he groaned loudly. He was definitely hungover. Izuku started rubbing his back comfortingly as Shoto and Eijirou walked in.

The beta was a bit pale, but seemed fine for the most part. Shoto seemed perfectly fine, too. Killua picked up his mug again as he shared a quiet greeting with the two teens, smiling in amusement as a kid from class A stumbled passed them, tripping and falling out the door.

Killua watched, supressing laughter as the kid just laid there, not getting back up. He might have passed out again. Gon nearly tripped over the kid, but managed to step over him in time, glancing back at him in concern before turning back and smiling brightly once his eyes landed on Killua.

Killua pressed a finger to his lips before gesturing to the two hungover teens by his side. Gon seemed to chuckle quietly as he made a gesture for Killua to wait before he disappeared again. Killua pouted, he really wanted to hug and snuggle up to Gon.

Killua moodily finished the rest of his coffee, pouting at his empty mug. He entertained himself for a few moments watching as the room slowly started to clear out.

“Good morning, Killua,” Gon spoke from his free side, pressing a loving kiss to his cheek.  
Killua blinked in surprise, he hadn't even noticed Gon re-entering the room.  
Killua pouted as he turned to look at his mate, eyebrows raising in surprise as Gon held out a mug for him.

“I figured you'd want some more coffee, Killua,” Gon spoke as he placed the mug in his lover's hand.   
Killua smiled brightly, placing the mug on the table to wrap his arms around Gon's waist instead. “What took you so long?” He muttered into Gon's chest.

The alpha chuckled ad he wrapped his arms around the smaller male. “I'm sorry,” he replied quietly.  
Killua started to purr, pulling back slightly to kiss Gon's lips in a proper greeting.

Gon ran his fingers through Killua's hair before they parted, smiling brightly at his mate. Killua snuggled into his side as he picked up his mug again, quietly drinking his coffee as he listened to Gon's heartbeat.

The alpha seemed mostly okay, maybe a little low energy, which was fine with Killua, he just wants to spend time with his mate. Killua briefly wondered why he was acting so...clingy, but brushed the thought aside in favour of kissing Gon's collarbone.

“Looks like not much is going to happen today,” Gon noted, kneading the little bit of fat Killua had on his side.  
The omega hummed. “Yeah, almost everyone's hungover,”

Gon chuckled. “We're the worst adult supervision,”  
Killua laughed into Gon's chest. “We are, but I think at least a few of them won't feel like drinking again anytime soon,”

Gon grunted in agreement, finishing his coffee and placing his mug down, he started to nuzzle into Killua's neck. After a small while, Izuku and Shoto found something for their hungover mates to eat before they decided to go soak in the hot spring, asking Gon and Killua if they wanted to join.

The entire building was rather quiet as most of the teens were all fast asleep. Izuku sighed as he spotted Monoma relaxing in the warm water, Denki and Hitoshi not too far. Hitoshi seemed to be fast asleep, somehow managing to stay upright and not float off or drown.

“Oh, hey guys,” Denki greeted with a small wave. “Didn't think you'd all be awake already,”  
“Same could be said to you, dunce face,” Katsuki grumbled as he set about washing his hair.  
Denki laughed softly. “Yeah, but I was too sore to sleep, so I dragged Hitoshi's butt here with me,”

Katsuki merely grunted and it grew quiet again. Izuku was half surprised that Monoma hadn't gone off on them yet, but he seemed to be a bit sick. He wasn't complaining, though, he sort of hated that guy.

Killua liked the hot spring, since it gave him the perfect opportunity to wash both Gon and Izuku's hair, something he enjoyed doing. At home, Gon tended to wash his hair, but it was always a pain to try and wash Gon's, unless they were bathing. And Izuku doesn't want Killua seeing him naked.

Killua purred loudly as he gently scrubbed his son's scalp, working in the shampoo as well as he possibly could. He moved on to Gon's hair after he was finished with Izuku's, scrubbing his alpha's back for him, too, once he was done.

Killua felt blessed when Shoto told him he could wash his hair, too, if he wanted. Eijirou was quick to follow with a bright grin. Killua didn't think he could possibly purr any louder, but he was proved wrong.

After he was finished with their hair, Katsuki grunted, telling him to sit down so he could wash his hair for him. Killua obeyed, despite being much older than Katsuki, the blond was pack alpha and it was something simple he was told to do.

Katsuki's fingers worked the shampoo into his hair gently. Killua rinsed and washed himself after that, feeling quite content.  
“Jesus fucking Christ, could you have bruised him anymore, Gon?” Katsuki questioned, eyes raking over the omega's bruised body.

“Hm?” Gon hummed, frowning as he took in all the bruises he'd left on his mate.  
“You're one to talk,” Shoto muttered, he had hand shaped bruises on his hips and one of his wrists.

Katsuki grunted in annoyance as Monoma started to cackle, hands on his hips as he stood a few feet away from them. “Oh, what's this?! Had a nice hard fuck? Was it too much for your poor, fragile little body-?!”  
Killua kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back into the water with a big splash.

Denki laughed as the blond from class B surfaced, sputtering and coughing.  
Killua glared at him, bangs falling and creating a shadow over his eyes. “Never talk about my sex life and fragile body,” he stated.

The teenagers all laughed as Monoma shrugged, but got out of the water again.  
“Ah, so you do admit you have a fragile little-”  
Killua chopped him on the back of his neck, watching as he slumped to the ground in an unconscious heap.

The omega rolled him onto his back with his foot so that the teen didn't somehow suffocate and left him there.  
Gon frowned. “You don't have a fragile body, Killua,”

The omega smiled at him. “I know, baby,”  
Gon grinned as he stood up, taking his mates hand and leading him into the water. The room was nice and quiet again as they all relaxed into the water, stiff muscles and sore bodies soothing and relaxing.

“I could just stay in here all day,” Denki muttered as he leant back, eyes closing.  
Killua crossed his arms on the side of the pool, resting his head on top as Gon wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

“Did I bite you?” The alpha questioned softly as he gently trailed his fingers over the wound.   
Killua hummed. “Yeah, you did,”  
Gon frowned as he pressed a gentle kiss to the irritated skin. “Does it hurt?”

Killua shook his head. “Not really,”  
Gin hummed, kissing it again before nuzzling into his neck. “I'm sorry,” he muttered, lips brushing pale skin.  
“It's alright, Gon, I liked it,” Killua assured.

Gon rumbled deep in his throat, hands gently kneading Killua's hips. The alpha watched with a smile as his mate relaxed further, breathing deepening as he fell into a light slumber. Gon knew Killua hasn't slept well since they got here, his mate was always wary of new places, especially with so many strangers, so he probably stayed awake most of the time to watch over them.

Killua could still stay awake for a few days at a time, but that didn't mean it didn't take it's toll on him. Plus, as much as Killua likes to deny it, they were starting to get on the older side, so they both needed their rest. Their bodies and minds were still trying to get used to the near permanent relaxed and calm atmosphere they found themselves in now.

All those years of stress and anxiety had made them tense and now that they had nothing to stress or be anxious about, it was like a shock to their bodies. They needed a bit if time to get used it all.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner that night was filled with chatter and laughter again, now that the teenagers had all recovered from their hangovers. They still had two more days left there, on the third day they would leave to go back home.

Momo explained to them that she had a few plans and activities for them to do, so they had to rest up nicely that night. Despite this, they all stayed up a little later as they chatted, but eventually, Momo chased them all off to bed.

Gon had laid on his back with Killua resting in his chest, running his fingers through Killua's hair as the omega purred. It took a while, but eventually his purring grew softer until it stopped entirely and he started breathing deeply. Gon stayed awake a little while longer to make sure his mate was fast asleep before he followed.

The rest of their tiny vacation was spent sight seeing, zip lining--which was a disaster as TetsuTetsu somehow managed to fall off of the line--going to a nearby aquarium, which Gon had loved. They went to a nearby bowling alley and cinema and even played some laser tag.

When they did leave for home, they were all well rested and ready for the new year ahead of them, for fighting villains and for the top spot as the number one hero. What they didn't know, was that they would be facing so much more in this new year.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so much fluff  
> I love KilluGon/GonKillu


	54. Scare

The rest of their winter is spent mostly inside or outside playing in the snow--Izuku is still impressed with how much energy his parents have--and a few more sparring sessions with some of his old classmates.

Izuku focused fiercely on his hero career, to be a hero like All Might and he had the full support of his parents. Whenever he got a day off or was able to come home early, he would spend as much of his free time with his parents and mates.

The start of Spring brought warmer weather and melted snow, as well as Katsuki on their doorstep, looking exhausted with his belongings in tow. Killua seemed to instantly know what had happened, inviting the young boy into their home.

Katsuki explains that he was kicked out of his apartment for starting a fight with his neighbour. He had gotten home late the night before, exhausted after a day of fighting villains and saving civilians, when he got home, his neighbour was blasting music loudly.

He had tried to ignore it, but couldn't fall asleep with the noise and had gone banging on his neighbour's door. The guy had refused to turn it down and Katsuki had started screaming at him. Five minutes later, the landlord came stomping up the stairs and proceeded to yell at Katsuki, telling him he had had enough of him and that he had until morning to get his shit out of the apartment.

Izuku was really happy to have one of his mates with him, he tended to feel lonely without them. Killua had shooed the blond upstairs with a stern order to get some sleep. Katsuki didn't have to be told twice as Izuku dragged him with him, the two curling up in the large bed and falling asleep together.

Later that day, Izuku helped Katsuki unpack his things in their now shared room. They both had nightshift, so Katsuki had cooked them all dinner, a pleased smirk on his face as his new housemates praised him for the delicious food he had made.

A month later and Gon was helping Kirishima move his things in. His parents had finally packed up their things to move over seas and start a new life there. A week after Eijirou, Shoto asked permission to move in as well, since Fuyumi and their mother had moved into a house together.

Gon and Killua had instantly agreed, eager to get the teen out of that house and away from Enji. The number one hero, Endeavour, now lives in his mansion like home, alone.

It took a few weeks for them all to get used to living together, but there weren't any major problems. Katsuki and Inko took it upon themselves to cook dinner every night, taking turns based on Katsuki's schedule. Gon tended to make breakfast most mornings--sometimes he can't make it out of bed in time--other mornings Killua would feed them.

After living together for three weeks, Katsuki started giving Shoto and Killua cooking lessons so they could take turns making breakfast or dinner, should there be a night neither Katsuki nor Inko could do it.

Shoto was an absolute disaster in the kitchen--he tended to burn food to the point where they had to replace some of the pots and pans--Killua was decent enough at making basic dishes, but other than that, he was just as much of a disaster.

Breakfast foods were easy for him, like pancakes and waffles, pastas and other such easier dishes he could make, and well too. The two omegas decided to leave most of the dinner cooking to Inko and Katsuki. The few times they couldn't make dinner, Gon was able to 5 up and prepare a good meal.

By the time they reached the end of Spring, they had all managed to create a routine that fit all of their schedules, and it was nice. Both Gon and Killua were content with their lives at the moment. Their house was lively, filled with laughter, shouting, bickering and love. It's what they have been longing for all this time.

With all this new joy in their lives, Killua stumbles upon an annoyance. He was clingy. He didn't know why, but every time Gon left the room, he'd instantly feel longing for his mate. It got to the point where he would feel so agitated snappy, no one wanted to speak with him lest they want him to snap at them.

Killua would mentally scold himself, and tell himself that he would stop his clingy behaviour, but the second Gon entered the room, Killua would latch onto him and refuse to let go for a few minutes. Gon didn't seem to mind for the most part, but Killua knew the alpha was concerned.

Killua had always liked public displays of affection, holding Gon's hand, or the alpha's arm slung around his waist or shoulders, sometimes he'd even hug his alpha's arm to his chest, but it never got to this point. Killua was never the overly affectionate type outside of the bedroom.

Now though, Killua would hug Gon's waist possessively, plant kisses on any bare skin he could reach, he'd even snarl and hiss at whomever he thought was a threat to his relationship.

The omega didn't know why he was doing this, but for now, Killua would have to try and reign in his new possessive nature and tendencies and hope it wasn't a warning sign for something serious.

 

* * *

 

 

That Saturday morning, Killua woke up feeling overly hot, maybe a little feverish and just generally unwell. He groaned into his pillow, shivering despite it being so hot. His throat was dry, skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, body aching and stomach cramping.

He took a few minutes before he forced himself to sit upright, noting with extreme distaste that Gon wasn't in bed beside him, again. This agitated him, adding to his already foul mood.

Killua took a few moments before he got out of bed, deciding a shower would be great and might help him feel a bit better. He scowled, he couldn't remember the last time he'd showered on his own. He felt lonely.

Killua clicked his tongue in irritation as he got into the shower, body aquiver. It was far too quiet for his liking, he and Gon always talked about something when they showered. He whined deep in his throat, half hoping Gon would hear and come running.

Killua dried off and dressed into basketball shorts and a hoodie, his movements slightly sluggish. He brushed his teeth angrily, a near permanent frown contorting his features as he made his way out of the room and down the stairs.

Killua entered the kitchen, eyes drifting to the clock hanging on the wall, blinking in surprise once he noticed the time. It was already passed one in the afternoon; why had no one woken him up?

He turned to look out the window as he heard muffled laughter; Gon was swimming with Izuku and his friends. Killua watched with a bit of jealousy, scowling as he watched Denki splash Gon with water, the two laughing together.

He started snarling as they got too close for his liking.  
“Ah, you're finally awake,” Inko's voice cut him off, pulling him from his thoughts.  
Killua glanced at her over his shoulder, grunting his reply as he started making himself some coffee; he needed the energy.

Inko smiled at his back, shaking her head before she walked to the backdoor. “Consider joining us once you've...collected yourself, okay?”  
Killua grunted again, crossing his arms on the counter and resting his forehead on them as he waited for the kettle to finish boiling.

He groaned softly as his stomach started cramping again. Was this the flu? Was he sick? Could he even get sick? Killua doesn't remember ever getting sick, wasn't sure if he even could, but this felt a lot like being sick. Or so he assumed, anyway.

Inko smiled as she walked into the sun, intending on sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water and watch the teens play with Gon. Hitoshi was dozing in the shade of a tree nearby, Shoto relaxed in the pool as Denki tried to dunk Gon's head underneath the water. He failed.

Ochaco and Tenya were sitting next to Shoto, laughing at Denki's antics as Katsuki splashed Izuku in the face.  
Gon turned to her once she sat down, a bright smile on his lips. “Aunt Inko! Is Killua awake yet?” He asked curiously.

Inko smiled. “He is, actually,” she replied.   
She didn't think it possible for Gon's smile to get any brighter or happier, but he proved her wrong as he cheered softly.  
“I should go greet him!” He spoke eagerly as he moved to the edge of the pool.

“Careful, he's in a bit of a foul mood,” she warned.  
Gon faltered, smiling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. “I bet that's my fault, he doesn't like waking up alone,”

“Is he okay? He's been acting really weird,” Denki spoke as he swam up next to Gon, crossing his arms on the edge of the pool.  
Gon had a thoughtful look on his face. “I don't know, actually,”

Denki stared at him as he was lost in thought, humming softly. “Maybe he's sick?” He suggested.  
Gon tilted his head, considering. “I don't know if Killua can get sick,” he muttered.

Killua scowled, fingers tightening around the mug in his hand. Seeing Gon and Denki so close together made him change his mind on going outside to join them. He knew it was stupid, Denki loved Hitoshi and Gon loved him--they were bonded, for fuck sakes--but the omega side of him was screaming at him that Denki was trying to steal Gon; and now it was apparently feeling very depressed, too.

Killua sighed, grimacing as his stomach started cramping again. A low whine tore from his throat as he pressed his free hand into his abdomen, what was wrong with him today? He could feel his flush growing warmer, body trembling with fatigue and a sudden weakness.

He had to go lie down, he noted as he grew lightheaded. He was glad he was leaning against the kitchen counter at that moment, he might have fallen over otherwise. No, something was definitely wrong, Killua decided as he stepped forward and an incredibly painful cramp twisted his stomach.

Killua dropped his mug with a pained grunt, stumbling back into the counter before his knees gave in under his weight. He blacked out for a few seconds and when he came too, there was blood on the floor, a stinging pain in his left hand, and he was curled up on his side on the floor, clutching at his stomach as wave after wave of pain washed over him.

He whimpered, gritting his teeth as he waited for the pain to subside. Should he go to the hospital? Killua attempted to breathe deeply as the pain slowly ebbed away, forcing himself to sit up, back pressed against the cupboard.

He needed to get up and find Inko, someone who could take him to the hospital if need be. He took a few moments, body shaking, as if he had been fighting non-stop for days on end. After a minute or two, Killua gripped the counter with his right hand to pull himself up, but the second he started to lean his weight on his legs, his stomach cramps returned with a vengeance.

Killua slipped, falling back onto the floor with a shout as pain flared in his leg. He look down, noting with disdain as blood started to pool beneath him; he'd fallen into the broken shards of the fucking mug.

He couldn't do this, he had no strength left and his body was aching, his stomach cramping so painfully, it felt like he could barely breathe. This was some of the worst pain he'd ever experienced.

“Gon,” he whined lowly, whimpering as another wave of pain washed over him, he started to sweat and shiver. He needed to call louder, his mate might have amazing hearing, but not even he could hear Killua's soft call over the sound of laughter and water splashing, the door was closed, too. He whimpered again, he really needed his mate.

“We should get some lunch, I'm fucking starving,” Katsuki stated as he pulled himself out of the pool.  
“Sounds great!” Eijirou agreed, smiling brightly as he handed Katsuki his towel.

Gon ruffled his hair with his towel, laughing as Denki slipped and fell back into the pool with a loud splash. Tenya freaked out as he helped Denki out of the pool, briefly fussing over the blond before he deemed him okay.

“I wonder where mom is? Why didn't he join us?” Izuku questioned, feeling slightly worried as he towel dried his hair.  
Inko hummed. “It is rather worrisome, he was in the kitchen earlier,”

Gon turned to her with a frown. “He was-?”  
“Gon!”   
The alpha whipped around at his mate's shout, frown deepening at the slight panic he could hear in his love's voice.

Gon dropped his towel in his haste to get into the house, opening the door and stepping inside, eyes widening at the sight of his mate, writhing on the floor with blood smeared across the white tile.

“Killua!” Gon shouted as he rushed to his mate's side, frowning in concern as he carefully stepped over broken glass. “Are you okay?!”  
Killua looked up at him with relief, reaching his right hand out to Gon.

“What the fuck?!” Katsuki shouted as they entered the kitchen.  
Izuku made a sound of distress. “Oh my god, mom!”  
Killua wrapped his right arm around Gon's shoulders as the alpha lifted him off of the ground. “Gon, I don't know, something's wrong, I think I, I need to, to go, to the...hospital,” he trailed off.

“Killua!” Gon shouted as the smaller male went limp, nearly falling to the ground before the alpha caught him.   
Gon felt his heart start to pound faster in his chest in panic as Killua lost consciousness, completely limp in his arms as he picked him up.

Killua was warm, face flushed with fever as blood dripped from a wound on his left hand.  
“Hospital, where's the nearest hospital?!” He shouted, turning with panicked eyes to Inko.  
Inko was quick to give him directions as she gathered her keys and purse.

Gon left the house once she finished telling him where to go, running down the road in nothing but his swimwear. He made it to the hospital in a mere few minutes, panting heavily as he shouted for help.

A nurse rushed up to him, asking him what happened. Gon gave her all the information he had, wanting to follow after them as they took Killua away, but forced himself to stay put. He received a few strange looks; he was standing in the middle of the hospital lobby, barefoot and bare chest.

He paced around anxiously until Inko and the pack rushed in.  
“Is everything okay, did they say anything?” Inko asked urgently.  
Gon shook his head. “No, they haven't been back out yet,”

Izuku handed his father a shirt and shoes, smiling slightly to try and reassure his worried father. They moved to the waiting area, sitting in the uncomfortable chairs as they waited. Gon sat leant forward with his arms resting on his thighs, hands clasped in front of him, head bowed as his foot bounced up and down. Izuku mumbled quietly as he tried to figure out what exactly had happened with his mother.

Killua had been acting weird for a few weeks now, but Izuku didn't think it could lead to something like this. The same nurse from earlier walked into the room, eyes trailing over everyone until they landed on Gon.

The alpha shot up once he spotted her, frowning worriedly as she walked over to them.  
“He's going to be just fine,” she stated with a reassuring smile, cutting Gon off from asking too many questions. “Come with me, the doctor has some questions for you,”

 

* * *

 

 

His eyes fluttered open, brows furrowed as he gazed up at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. He blinked a few times, becoming fully aware of himself and his surroundings. He was laying in an uncomfortable bed, quiet murmuring and footsteps echoed into the room from the hall. His left hand and leg throbbed dully, the surrounding skin itching from the bandages wrapped snuggly around his wounds.

His body still ached a bit and he was still feeling a bit feverish, but ut was all much more manageable. He could ignore this. He turned his head to the side, frowning at the sight of Izuku and Katsuki leaning against each other on a couch in the corner of the room, fast asleep.

Killua assumed he was in the hospital, curiosity as to what happened and why it happened nagging at him as he slowly sat up. He was happy to know that his stomach didn't start cramping with the movement, but it did make him realise with slight horror that slick had started to collect near his hole.

Was this what it was? His heat? Never mind that for now, where was Gon?   
“...leave once he wakes up,” someone spoke, near the doorway.  
Killua blinked, watching as the door slid open and Gon walked into the room, looking behind him as he briefly thanked whomever--probably a doctor--he was talking to.

Gon's eyes widened slightly once he turned around and spotted his mate, wide awake and sitting up. “Killua,” he spoke softly, relief flooding his veins as he walked to his lover's side. “I'm so glad you're okay; you scared me,”

Killua smiled, sighing softly in relief as Gon wrapped his arms around him, pulling the smaller male into his broad chest, hugging him tightly.   
“I'm sorry, Gon,” Killua spoke softly, nuzzling into the alpha's chest.

Gon pulled back, placing both of his hands on Killua's cheeks, tilting his head back and kissed his lips. Killua started to purr softly, smiling lovingly up at his mate once they parted.

“Mom!” Izuku shouted as Katsuki jolted awake, the two rushing to the omega's side and hugging him. “We were so worried!”  
Killua chuckled softly as he petted their heads. “I'm sorry, boys,”

Izuku shook his head, smiling brightly as he pulled away. “I'm just glad you're okay now,”  
Killua cupped his cheek as he smiled before he frowned. “What happened?”  
“The fucking heat suppressants is what happened,” Katsuki stated with a scowl.

Killua tilted his head in question as he dropped his hand back into his lap. Izuku sat on the edge of the medical bed as Gon moved to Killua's side, Katsuki stood between them.

“Your body grew immune to the suppressants and once it did, your pre-heat started, but because you've been on suppressants for so long and haven't had a heat in years, it was a lot more severe and dangerous,” Izuku explained.

Killua blinked in surprise, but nodded in understanding. It didn't surprise him that his body grew immune to the suppressants, only that it took so long for it to happen. He supposes this all made sense, he kind of felt like slapping himself for not noticing the signs sooner.

“You lost a lot of blood, too, which is why you lost consciousness. But, the doctor said you're fine and you should be able to come home now that you're awake,” Gon added with a smile.  
Killua nodded, relaxing back into propped up pillows; he still felt a little ill.

“I'll go talk to the doctor,” Gon stated, pressing a kiss to Killua forehead before he pulled away and exited the room.  
Killua frowned slightly at the longing he instantly felt once his mate was gone.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead with his right hand; he could feel a headache coming on.   
“Are you okay, mom?” Izuku asked timidly.  
Killua opened his eyes, smiling softly at his son. “I'm okay, just a little tired,”

Izuku smiled softly, moving forward to hug his mother, leaning most of his weight against Killua. The omega started to purr softly, comfortingly, but cut off with a groan as his stomach started to cramp once more.

“Ngh,” he groaned, pressing a hand into his stomach. Killua really hated stomach aches/cramps. Izuku smiled sympathetically at his mother, pressing his own hand against Killua's stomach in the hopes that it would cause some relief.

Killua sighed once the cramp passed; he really just wanted to go home, maybe take a nice, warm bath, eat chocolate and snuggle with Gon.  
“Ah, good evening mister Zoldyck, glad to see you're awake and well,” a male voice spoke.

Killua looked up to see a man of average height with light brown hair and green eyes smiling at him from the end of the bed. Gon made his way to Killua's side again.

The doctor started to check up on Killua, checking his wounds as he spoke. “You've lost quite a bit of blood, we had to give you a transfusion, nothing too serious. There was still a piece of glass stuck in your leg, so we had to remove it and stitch you up,” he explained.

“Since you seem to be doing just fine, I think it's safe to send you back home. I'm sure one of these three explained why you were hurting so much earlier, to be honest, I've never seen an omega grow immune to heat suppressants,” he stated.

“We treated most of your symptoms, so they shouldn't be as severe, but you should prepare to be in full heat in about a day or two,” he explained with a smile. “Make sure to stay hydrated and try not to hurt your wounds in any way. Now, I'll go get your discharge papers ready so we can get you home as soon as possible, I'm sure you're feeling quite restless,”  
  
The doctor left the room a few minutes later. Killua made a sound of discomfort, turning his head to press his nose against the wrist of Gon's left arm, hand placed on Killua's shoulder for comfort.

Killua inhaled his mate's scent; he'd forgotten how horrible pre-heats really were. It was really painful.   
“We should consider leaving the house for a few days,” Katsuki spoke up, yawning.

Izuku nodded. “Maybe we could go stay at one of our friend's houses?”  
Killua shook his head. “Just rent a hotel room, we'll give you some money,”   
Izuku looked at his mother. “Are you sure, mom? That could turn out to be expensive,”

“ ‘S fine,” Killua slurred, humming sleepily as his eyes drooped.  
Katsuki snorted as Izuku shook his head fondly.  
“Get some rest, Killua,” Gon ordered softly, brushing hair through his mate's forehead.

Killua purred softly, eyelids shutting with his head tilted back slightly. The three alphas watched as the omega fell asleep fairly quickly, cheeks flushed scarlet. His skin was sickly pale, too.

Izuku was a little worried that his mother really wasn't well, but was reassured by both his father and the doctor that this was normal. Gon had to carry Killua out of the hospital as the omega was fast asleep and none of them had the heart to wake him up.

Inko drove them home, relieved to know everything was fine. She had driven most of the others back home once they were told Killua was fine and they just had to wait for him to wake up. She had taken it upon herself to clean the kitchen floor.

Gon quietly carried Killua up to their room, bidding them all a good night, not wanting to leave his mate alone for a while after the scare he had gotten today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Killua, he just keeps gstting hurt. 
> 
> This chapter was actually not meant to happen like this at all, but when I was writing this, I thought, why not add a pinch of drama in here too? 
> 
> At least, I think this counts as drama? Whatever. We only have about two or three fluffy chapters left before shit goes down, are you guys ready?!
> 
> Until next time!♡


	55. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some smutt!♡

“Are we all ready to go?” Izuku questioned as he zipped up his bag, glancing around him to make sure he had all the things he'd need for the two weeks they'd be staying in the hotel.  
Katsuki grunted his reply as he grabbed his phone, stuffing it into the back pocket of his jeans.

“Yup, I'm ready!” Eijirou spoke with a wide grin.  
Shoto nodded. “You should go tell your parents we're leaving,”  
Izuku nodded, patting his pockets to ensure he had his phone and wallet.

“Won't smelling your mom in heat set you off for your rut?” Eijirou asked in concern.   
Izuku smiled as he shook his head. “No, since he's bonded with my dad, his scent won't effect me. It might set Shoucchan off, though, so you guys should maybe wait downstairs for me?”

Katsuki nodded. “Yeah, tell your parents bye for us, too, or fucking whatever,” he mumbled as he grabbed his and Izuku's bags, exiting the room.  
“M'kay! See you guys downstairs!” Izuku called as he jogged up the stairs.

He hovered outside of his parent's bedroom door for a minute, trying to listen for any sort of sound; he'd rather not walk in on his parents in the middle of fucking. Once he determined that room was quiet, he knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before he opened the door.

“Uh, I hope I'm not bothering,” Izuku spoke quietly as he poked his head into the room.  
Gon smiled brightly from where he was sitting on the bed, leaned back against propped up pillows. “Come on in, Izuku,” he called quietly, waving his son over with one hand.

Izuku smiled with relief as he opened the door further, slipped inside and shut the door again. Killua was curled up beside Gon, fast asleep with an arm hugging the alpha's waist, face buried into his side.

“I just wanted to come say goodbye, we're going to leave now,” Izuku explained as he made his way over to the bed.  
Gon nodded. “Is Aunt Inko going to stay here?”  
Izuku shook his head as he sat down on the bed. “No, she said she was going to stay with a friend,”

“Okay, that's good,” Gon replied, sighing softly.   
Izuku smiled. “She also restocked the fridge and cupboards, so you guys should have plenty of food,”  
Gon grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. “Ah, that's good, thank you,”

Izuku chuckled softly, leaning forward to hug his father, resting his ear over his heart. “I'll miss you,”  
Gon nuzzled the top of his head, hugging the smaller alpha to him tightly with his free arm. “I'll miss you, too,”

Izuku shut his eyes, listening to his father's heartbeat and breathing for a few minutes. The room was mostly quiet, until it was broken by a quiet groan as Killua stretched, eyes fluttering open.  
“Oh, Izuku, what's wrong?” Killua questioned with concern, frowning.

Izuku smiled. “Nothing's wrong, mom, I'm just here to say goodbye,”  
Killua sat up fairly quickly, ignoring his aching body as he looked at his son with slight panic and worry. “Bye? Where are you going?” He questioned.

Izuku sat up, waving his hands in front of him. “Woah, don't worry, mom! We're going to go stay in a hotel, remember? We talked about this at the hospital?”   
Killua frowned, blinking a few times as he searched Izuku's eyes before he sighed. “Right, I forgot about that,” he muttered.

Gon chuckled. “I'm not surprised, you were almost asleep when we talked about it,”  
Killua nodded, still frowning. “How are you getting there? Is someone driving you?”  
“Mhm, mom said she'd drive us,” Izuku replied with a nod.

Killua smiled softly, reaching forward to pull Izuku into his chest, pressing a kiss to his temple. “You need to take care of yourself and stay safe, okay?”  
Izuku chuckled into his mother's shoulder. “Shouldn't I be telling you that, mom?”

Killua giggled softly before he pulled back, briefly cupping one of Izuku's cheeks. “I suppose you're right,”  
Izuku smiled softly, sadly; this would be the longest time he'd be separated from his parents since they've reunited, and he didn't want to go. “I should probably get going,” he spoke, hesitating before he lunged forward to hug both of his parents.

They caught him readily, clinging to him equally as tight as he clung to them. It was a little ridiculous, it wasn't even as though they would be separated for so long and yet, it felt as though they were being forced apart for two years instead of two weeks.

Anything could happen in the two weeks they would need to spend apart, something could happen to Izuku while he worked as a hero, hell, something could happen to Gon and Killua, even if they would be spending most of their time inside the house.

“Will you guys try and call as much as you can?” Izuku asked softly, eyes clenched shut.  
Killua started purring comfortingly as Gon nodded and stated, “Of course,”  
“Everything should be fine, at least you won't be alone, that's reassuring for me,” Killua muttered.

Izuku nodded as he pulled back, smiling softly, yet somewhat forced. “Yeah, that's comforting. I should go now, stay safe and I love you,” he spoke as he got up off the bed, walking backwards towards the door.

Killua instantly looked miserable, yet he forced a smile as he gave a small wave. “Goodbye, Izuku, I love you,” he replied softly.  
Gon grinned brightly with a thumbs up and a wink. “Don't worry, I'll take good care of your mother! Just stay safe, take of your mates and come back home safely!”

Izuku chuckled softly as he opened the door.  
“I love you, too!” Gon called after him, waving with a smile as Izuku turned to close the door.  
The teen had to force himself to walk away and ignore the miserable whine Killua let out.  
  
“Everything okay?” Katsuki questioned as he made it downstairs.   
Izuku nodded with a sad smile. “Yeah, let's get going,” he told, taking his bag from Kacchan's hand, leading them all out of the house.

He knew he didn't need to worry, his parent's would take care of themselves and each other, so it should be fine. He had told them to be safe, so it made him feel a little better at least.

Izuku's thoughts continued to wander as Inko drove them to the nearest hotel. He blinked in surprise when his thoughts suddenly wandered to his mother and whether or not the elder omega was taking any birth control. Should he have reminded them to take the medication?

Does Killua even still want to be on birth control? Izuku felt his heart speed up at the thought that maybe his parents had decided to expand their family now? He had to supress a sudden rush of overwhelming excitement and joy.

Maybe he'd have a sibling in just a few months! He would love to have a baby sister, but a baby brother would be equally as amazing. Izuku made a strange, excited squeal in the back of his throat, the darker half of his mind wishing his parents forgot about the birth control and were going through this heat unprotected.

He mentally scolded himself for wishing for something like that, but found himself unable to banish the thought entirely. He made a mental note to keep a careful eye on his mother's behaviour in six weeks. He'd probably start showing some symptoms by then if he fall pregnant. Izuku certainly hoped so.

 

* * *

 

 

Killua couldn't supress the pitiful whine from leaving his throat once Izuku shut the door, a terrible depression washing over him. Gon wrapped his arms over his omega, pulling him to his chest in a tight hug.

“Don't worry, Killua, we'll see him in a few weeks,” Gon mumbled into his hair.  
Killua hummed. “I know,” he muttered sadly.  
Gon raked his fingers through Killua's hair, smiling once he was able to coax out a soft purr from his mate.

“Let's take a bath?” Gon suggested, rubbing one hand up and down Killua's chest.  
“Mmn, that sounds good,” the omega purred, snuggling further into Gon.  
The alpha chuckled. “You'll need to let go of me then, Killua,”

“Don't want to,” Killua murmured, his right hand starting to trail up and under Gon's shirt, fingers brushing feather light over tan skin.  
Gon chuckled softly, pressing a loving kiss to his mate's head, settling back and listening as Killua's purr started to steadily gain volume.

Killua felt his cheeks flush darkly, his body growing hot as slick started to collect and pool, slowly sliding down his leg. Shit, did his heat just start? Killua took a few deep breaths, breathing in Gon's scent and suddenly, he felt aroused.

He shifted a bit to press closer to Gon's warm body, nuzzling his face into the alpha's neck as he moaned softly. Gon messaged his lower back with strong fingers, listening to Killua's purr as it tapered off, replaced with soft moans and hums.

The omega's scent continued to grow sweeter and more toxic, the longer Gon laid there listening and smelling that alluring scent, he could feel his cock start to stir. Killua raised one leg over Gon's hips, pressing closer with a moan at the added friction on his cock.

“Gon,” Killua moaned breathily, trailing his hand down his alpha's stomach, brushing over his clothed cock.  
The larger male hummed as a dull pleasure stirred, shifting slightly as Killua used one hand to push his pants and underwear down, reaching underneath the fabric to pull out his hardening manhood.

Killua started to kiss and nip at Gon's neck, hand gripping his cock and pumping slowly, thumb brushing over the slit on the head. Gon tilted his head back, eyes shutting as he moaned lowly, enjoying the pleasure given to him.

The omega trailed kisses up his neck and jaw, lips finding Gon's and slotting together in a heated kiss as Killua's hand started to work Gon's cock faster, grip tightening the slightest bit.

Killua shifted, mind going a little hazy as his pleasure spiked suddenly and slick started slide down his legs much faster. The omega pulled away from the kiss suddenly to moan, hand pulling away from the alpha's cock.

“Killua?” Gon questioned as the omega sat up, moving to hover over him.  
“Off, now,” Killua ordered as he tugged on Gon's clothing, sitting back to pull his shirt over his head.

Gon was quick to obey, pupils dilating as Killua's scent hit him full force. His omega had gone into heat and it instantly triggered his rut. Killua shimmied out of his pants and underwear, pushing on Gon's shoulders to force him back into the bed as he moved to straddle his hips.

Gon gripped his hips with bruising force as Killua leant forward, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss. The omega reached behind himself to take hold of Gon's hard cock as he aligned himself.  
“Killua, wai-ngh!” Gon's protest cut off with a groan as Killua sat down on his cock.

The omega tilted his head back with a sinful moan, eyes half lidded as he slowly dragged his hands up and down Gon's torso, feeling soft, tan and warm skin beneath his fingers; he always appreciated the fact that he never felt the sting of being stretched so wide to accommodate Gon's girth in his heat.

Killua licked his lips, leaning forward slightly to press his hands onto Gon's chest for support as he raised his hips slowly, until only the head of the alpha's cock remained seated inside him; he dropped back down.

“Mmn,” Killua moaned as Gon groaned softly, the alpha shifting a little so that his back was resting against the pillows a little, just enough to raise his upper body a bit to better watch his own cock sink into Killua's willing body.

Gon trailed his hands from Killua hips down to his thighs, kneading the skin--mindful of his injury--as the omega rocked his hips a few times, raising and dropping slowly, steadily gaining speed.   
“Hmn, so good, oh,” Killua moaned, biting his lower lip as he sank back down on Gon's cock, pleasure building steadily.

Killua felt so, so full, so good, Gon was reaching so deep. The omega leant forward for another kiss, hips still moving up and down at a steady pace as he practically bounced in Gon's lap.

The alpha groaned as Killua leant back to sit upright, able to move much faster. The omega moaned softly, rolling his hips as he tried to position himself so Gon could reach his prostate. The taller male raised his knees, hands moving to grip pale hips, using his strength to guide Killua up and down his cock as he started to buck up into him.  
  
“Ahn! Yes, Gon, right there! Oh!” Killua moaned, resting his hands on Gon's thighs as the alpha pulled him up and down.   
Killua tilted his head back, eyes closing as he moaned shamelessly, nails digging into tan skin as his pleasure continued to build.

“AH!” Killua shouted as Gon slammed into his prostate. “YES! Oh, ngh, please, right there! GON! Ahn, so g-good!”  
The alpha growled, pressing deeply into Killua as he sat up, wrapping his arms around the omega; he rolled them over.

Gon loved it when Killua rode him, but in this situation, when Gon was so aroused and desperately chasing both of their pleasure and bliss; Killua simply could not move fast enough for him in that position.

He pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss, guiding Killua's legs around his waist before he started thrusting into the body below him. Killua whined as Gon missed his prostate on the first thrust.

“Hnnm, to the left, oh! Almost there baby,” Killua spoke between moans, hands moving underneath Gon's arms to grip his hips.  
The alpha paused, repositioned and thrust in slow and deep.

“AHN! Right there!” Killua called, head tilting back as he moaned in pleasure.  
Gon started to thrust hard and fast whilst attempting to go as deep as he could, slamming into Killua's prostate with every thrust.

Killua cupped his cheeks to kiss him messily, moaning into the alpha's mouth as he felt his orgasm nearing.  
“Ah! Gon! S-s-oh! Close!”  
Gon started to kiss his bond mark, teeth nipping and biting at the sensitive scar.

Killua dug his nails into Gon's back, the alpha arching into him at the sudden pain, but didn't stutter in his thrusts as his knot start to swell at the base of his cock.

Gon made a promise to himself to fuck Killua for as long as he could in the morning; they both had the stamina to make it last for hours. The thought caused a thrill of pleasure up his spine, cock twitching in anticipation.

“Ngh, Killua,” Gon groaned into his neck, back burning as the omega scratched at his skin.   
It hurt, but it felt so good.  
“Oh, Gon, please! Please, I-I-!AH!”  
Gon's thrusts grew erratic, desperately chasing their release.

“Ah-alpha please! Gon, I need, oh, your knot, please! Ahn, ngh,” Killua pleaded, moaning next to his ear as he squeezed his legs around Gon's waist.  
The alpha growled deep in his throat, kissing and licking at Killua's mark a few times before he opened his mouth wide, latching onto Killua's neck, teeth breaking skin as he thrust in one last time, knot popping.

Killua shouted in pleasure as came, eyes rolling back into his skull, releasing all over his stomach as Gon filled him with his seed, bodies locked together. Killua's legs trembled around Gon's waist, panting softly as he basked in the afterglow.

Gon pulled back from his mate's shoulder after a few minutes, kissing the irritated skin apologetically, lips smeared with a bit of blood. Killua frowned at his left hand once he pulled it back, fingertips stained with blood.

“Shit, Gon, I'm sorry, I scratched you again,” Killua apologized, turning his head to look into Gon's eyes.  
The alpha grinned brightly at him. “Don't worry, Killua, it makes up for me biting you,”

Killua smiled as he shook his head fondly at his lover, cupping tan cheeks and pulling Gon into a loving kiss. Gon nipped at his lower lip before he pulled back, sitting up, eyes trailing over Killua's naked body appreciatively as his hands slid up and down his trembling thighs slowly.

Gon's fingers brushed carefully over the bandage on Killua's left thigh, a frown on his face as he started to fiddle with the pure white material. Killua had a dark bruise surrounding the wound and it was peaking out from under the bandage.

Killua also had a bandage carefully wrapped around his left hand, the wound sitting on the side of his hand, stitches pulling the skin together with a dark bruise surrounding the area. Killua bruised so easily, Gon noted as his eyes trailed over his omega, lingering on the hand shaped bruises already forming on his hips and upper thighs.

By the end of Killua's heat, he'd be covered in bruises and hickeys, maybe even a few bite marks here and there, too. Gon loved to mark Killua, a show of dominance and just how much he loved his other half.

Killua started to purr softly once Gon leant forward, arms wrapping around his omega as he started to rest all of his weight on top of him. Killua was strong, so Gon never had to worry about crushing him.

Killua started to pet his hair, eyes drooping as he dropped his legs from Gon's waist, muscles relaxing as he slowly started to fall asleep. Gon nuzzled his neck, breathing in his scent as he too started to relax and fall asleep. It would be their new routine for the next two weeks, fuck themselves to exhaustion, sleep, eat, bathe, repeat.

Gon kept his promise to himself, fucking Killua for hours on end the next morning, by the end, he had Killua sobbing and begging for release. The end result was a very blissed out omega whom didn't need his knot again for the remainder of the day.

It became somewhat of a game for Gon, to see how long he could stretch their sessions out before neither of them could take it anymore. Killua was quick to catch on, the two turning it into a contest to see who could last the longest.

By the end of the two weeks, once Killua's heat subsided, the omega was so sore he could barely even move, much less walk around. They had kept their promise and called Izuku nearly every night to hear how he was doing and ensure that he was safe and sound.

They could hear the clear joy in Izuku's voice once they told him they could come back home, though the young alpha tried somewhat to contain his excitement. Despite feeling exhausted and sore, Killua was extremely excited to know his child was coming home.

He was also very pleased now that his body didn't ache and cramp painfully anymore. Killua was relieved his heat had finally passed, happy he no longer had to stress about it and the damage the heat suppressants could have done to his body. Everything was okay now. Well, so he thought, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just admit, most of us are secretly hoping/wishing for some more babies.


	56. Reassurance

“Man, I can't wait to get back home. I mean, staying in hotel rooms is nice and all, but there's no place like home,” Eijirou spoke as he stretched his arms above his head, back arching and popping.

Katsuki snorted. “That's fucking true,” he mumbled as he moved to sit on the bed, back resting against propped up pillows.  
Eijirou sighed blissfully before he rolled over to cuddle into Katsuki's side, head resting on the blond's shoulder, arm wrapping around Ei's waist, hugging him tightly.

Eijirou pressed a kiss to Katsuki's neck, nuzzling into him before he settled down, eyes drooping as Katsuki scrolled through social media on his phone. Izuku was talking excitedly with his parents on the phone while Shoto showered.

Izuku had been quite depressed the entire two weeks they had been away from home, but now that he knew he could go home, he could barely contain his excitement. Shoto walked out of the bathroom, deep in thought as he towel dried his hair.

“Is he still talking with them?” Shoto asked quietly as he slipped into bed beside Katsuki, resting against him.  
The omega was quite tired after a rough day of hero work, he had to take down a really strong villain and was bruised and battered to prove it.

Katsuki sighed. “Yeah,” he replied, dropping his phone onto his stomach to hug Shoto to him.  
He just knows Killua's going to fuss about his omega. Shoto had a bruise near his temple and a split lip, and once the white haired omega sees that, he's going to demand to know if Shoto's been hurt anywhere else.

Suffice to say that the next day was going to be exhausting.   
“Ah, Shoucchan! I didn't realise you were done already,” Izuku stated as he walked towards the bed, smiling at his cuddling mates.  
Shoto nodded, suppressing a yawn. “Mn, I just finished,” he mumbled.

“How are pack mom and dad? I hope Gon didn't break Killua in half,” Eijirou questioned as he sat up a bit, still leaning against Katsuki.  
Izuku chuckled. “They sound fine, maybe a little tired,”

Katsuki grunted, throwing an arm over his eyes. “That's good,” he muttered.  
Shoto tilted his head back to look at Katsuki's face. “Are you alright? You look exhausted, and not just the ‘I-had-a-really-long-day’ kind of exhaustion,”

Eijirou nodded his agreement. “Yeah, it's more like a ‘I-had-a-really-long-year-and-I-sort-of-want-a-shark-to-eat-me’ kind of exhaustion,”  
Izuku blinked as he looked at Eijirou with a ‘what the fuck?’ expression on his face.

“What the fuck?” Katsuki voiced, frowning as he pulled his arm away.  
Eijirou nodded, an oblivious, innocent look on his face. He probably wasn't even faking it; Eijirou was too pure for this world.

Katsuki snorted before he started laughing, Izuku following soon after. Eijirou chuckled, not knowing why exactly they were laughing like this, but he joined in nonetheless.  
“You're too pure, Ei,” Katsuki stated, pressing a kiss to the beta's temple. “I love you,”

Eijirou blinked, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “Thanks? I love you too, Katsuki,” he confessed, smiling lovingly.  
“I love you, too, all of you,” Shoto added with a blank look on his face. Well, he almost always has a blank look on his face.

“Me too, I love all three of you!” Izuku added with bright eyes and a happy smile.  
Katsuki hissed. “Jesus Christ, why are you so fucking bright?! I feel like I need sunglasses and sunscreen whenever you look like that! Fuck, you too!” He shouted, pointing at Izuku and Eijirou whilst he covered his eyes with his other hand.

“Uhm?” Izuku and Eijirou mumbled as Shoto nodded sagely.  
“Yes, it's like looking at the sun,” the omega added.  
Eijirou chuckled, smiling brightly again as he lunged forward, hugging all three of his mates.

Katsuki grunted, but caught the beta, somehow managing to hug his three mates at the same time. Sometimes, Katsuki wondered what he had done to deserve them. He wasn't a particularly nice person--or a good person, for that matter--so what exactly attracted all his mates to him?

Katsuki was strong, sure, he's caring, he will admit that too, but he was angry and rude and god damn it, he was not someone who deserved one person's love, devotion and loyalty, much less three.

Why did Izuku fall for him? Fuck, he'd hurt the other so much over the years--ever since they were children--yet still, Izuku had somehow forgiven him and fallen in love with him. Izuku was too forgiving, he was too nice and he was smart, kind and loving. What had he done to deserve his love?

Shoto may be quiet, but he might be the one who deserved their love most out of all four of them. Despite his dark past, the betrayal he suffered from his mother and hurt his father unnecessarily put him through, he still loved wholeheartedly. Sho was kind, too, and loyal.

He might be a little too blunt at times and basically had no sense of humour; despite missing out on so much in his childhood, he was willing to accept them, no matter their faults. He was smart, too, and observant. And in his own way, he was kind.

Eijirou was bright and kind, loyal to a fault and accepting. He didn't judge, didn't hold a grudge against anyone who hurt him and he didn't know how much he was worth. He was so caring, so worried and so willing to do virtually anything just to see his friends smile.

He might not be book smart, but he was smart in his own way. He was far too self conscious and obsessed with manliness and Katsuki sometimes wished he'd stop dyeing his hair, but he loved him all the same. Eijirou was just too pure, the type of friend everyone wished they had.

So here Katsuki was, trying his god damned best to be the best he could possibly be for them, for his three loyal, loving and absolutely perfect boyfriends. He considered himself an ugly thing, surrounded by beauty and perfection and he had to wonder; just what had he done to deserve them?

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, the four of them took a bus to get to the nearest stop, walking the rest of the way to the house. Izuku locked open the door, taking off their shoes in the doorway as Eijirou shut the door behind them.

“We're home!” Izuku called, sighing as he walked further into the house.  
It was quiet.  
“Are they even home?” Eijirou asked, dropping his bag near the door to walk to the kitchen, feeling slightly worried.

“They should be? Where would they even go?” Izuku questioned as he followed Ei.  
“Found ‘em!” The beta called.  
Killua was lounging in the pool, arms crossed on the edge, chin resting atop his arms with sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

He looked like he might be asleep, completely relaxed and blissed out.  
“Mom?” Izuku whispered, in case his mother was fast asleep.  
“Izuku!” Killua called, a bright smile tugging at his lips. “Welcome home, baby, how are you?” He questioned as he pulled himself out of the pool.

“I'm fine, how are-are you okay, mom?!” Izuku jerked forward to steady his mother, who was limping towards him.  
Killua chuckled. “I'm fine, nothing to worry about,” he assured, grabbing Izuku into a tight hug, soaking his son's clothing with water.

Izuku whined at the uncomfortable feeling, but hugged his mother back nonetheless.   
“I'm so glad you're home,” Killua murmured as he started to purr, tightening his hold on his son.  
Izuku hummed. “I missed you,”

“I missed you, too,” Killua stated as he pulled back, pressing a kiss to his temple.  
“Where's dad?” Izuku questioned as Killua waved his mates over.  
“Uhm? I think he went into our room? I'm not sure, actually,” Killua replied as Eijirou hugged him eagerly.

Katsuki grumbled but accepted a hug, too. The alpha sighed as he watched Killua pause in hugging Shoto, ripping his sunglasses off of his face before he cupped the younger omega's face, eyes searching.  
“Are you okay? What happened, why are you hurt?” Killua questioned, tilting Shoto's head this way and that.

Shoto hummed. “A villain attacked and he was stronger than anticipated. I'm okay, though, nothing too severe,” he reported.  
Killua frowned. “Are you hurt anywhere else? Do you need me to clean your wounds?”

Shoto smiled softly as he shook his head. “There's no need,”  
Killua searched his eyes, frown still furrowing his brow as he contemplated whether or not Shoto was trying to lie to him.

Killua squinted. “Okay, if you say you're okay, I'll believe you,”  
Katsuki sighed in relief as the elder omega pulled back, wincing as he shifted too much.   
“Oh! Welcome home, guys!” Gon greeted loudly, a bright grin on his lips.

Katsuki squinted, fuck, another human sun. Killua chose that exact moment to put his sunglasses back on, smiling as he watched Gon hug Izuku tightly, ruffled Katsuki's wild hair and hugged Ei and Sho.

“Killua, are you okay? How did you get out of the pool?” Gon questioned.  
Killua clicked his tongue. “I got out?”  
Gon frowned. “Are you hurting? Do you want me to take you somewhere to sit down?”

Killua hummed as he considered. “No, I think I'll just get back into the pool,”  
Gon grinned as he walked towards Killua, wrapping a single arm around his waist, he lifted the omega up and lowered him back into the pool.

“Come join us?” Killua asked as Gon jumped in beside him.  
“Heck yeah!” Eijirou shouted as he jogged into the house, grabbing his bag on the way.  
The other three walked more calmly, quickly changing into their swimwear.

Eijirou jumped into the pool, splashing the two adults with water as he did. The group played around the pool for about an hour before Denki appeared by the back door, a wide grin on his lips.  
“Ah, I'm home!” He announced.

“How the fuck do you keep on just appearing here?” Katsuki asked, watching as the blond omega stripped his clothes.  
“That's just part of my appeal, babe!” Denki shouted as he jumped into the pool.

Hitoshi sighed a long, suffering sigh. “Sorry to barge in,” he muttered.  
“It's fine, come over here!” Killua called, gesturing for the lazy alpha to get in the pool.   
Izuku smiled as he watched his mother nuzzle with Denki.

The last time they were in the pool, Killua had been a grumpy mess of a person and got hurt in the kitchen. Izuku was just so glad his mother was back to his usual self.

 

* * *

 

 

“I'm so posting this on my Facebook and Instagram,” Denki stated as he snapped a photo of Killua, arms crossed on the pools edge, sunglasses contrasting darkly with his pale skin as his hair dried in wild curls.

Killua reached up, pulling his sunglasses up to rest atop his head as he blinked curiously at the teen. Denki snapped another photo with his phone.  
“What's a Facebook? And Instagram?” Killua inquired curiously.

Denki nearly dropped his phone. “How do you not know-?!” He shouted, cutting himself off. “You're really behind the times, aren't you?”   
Killua shrugged. “I've never really been interested in technology related stuff when I was a kid, especially not after I met Gon,” he replied.

“Yeah, you were too busy adventuring and having fun with me!” Gon shouted.  
Killua smiled brightly. “That's true,”  
Denki shook his head as he chuckled, crouching down to show Killua just what exactly he was talking about.

“So, basically, it's a site online where you can go to whine about your life to other people, post selfies and pictures of food?” Killua asked after a while.  
Denki started laughing. “To some extent, yeah,”  
“Lame,” Killua replied.

“I don't know, those photos already got a lot of likes, you know, you could he a model,” Denki noted.  
“Hah?” Katsuki grunted as Gon swam closer to get a look.  
“Yeah! I mean, you are super beautiful and you have a nice body, too. Agencies will fight over you,” Denki stated as he showed Gon the photos he took of his mate, Killua blushed crimson.

“No way!” Izuku denied, shaking his head fiercely.  
Denki whined as Killua looked at him curiously. “Why not?”  
“The whole fucking world will be drooling all over you! No one knows what kind of fucking creeps would be doing disgusting things with your photos! No fucking way is that happening,” Katsuki shouted with a scowl.

Killua giggled softly as Eijirou nodded his head in agreement, concern in his eyes.  
“Ah, I admit, I don't really like the idea of strangers looking at you, Killua,” Gon admitted with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I don't want to share you more than I absolutely have to,” he stated with a possessive glint in his eyes.

Killua blinked in surprise, smiling slightly at his mate.  
Denki snickered. “Well you heard the man! He doesn't like sharing you, momma, plus, pack alpha already said no,”

Killua cackled, one hand covering his mouth. “I wasn't even considering it, really. Do any of you really think I could pose in front of a camera without blushing myself half to death? It just wouldn't work out,” he stated as he threw an arm around Gon's shoulders. “Besides, my body is Gon's and only his,”

“So sweet!” Denki called as Killua pressed a kiss to his mate's cheek.  
The group laughed as they finally got out lf the pool, grumbling about how hungry they were and pestering Katsuki to make them all some lunch.

“Killua?” Shoto called timidly, a light blush on his cheeks as he approached the elder omega.  
Killua hummed, turning to the younger omega with an inviting smile. “Something wrong?” He asked.   
Shoto shook his head. “No, it's...could I talk with you? Alone?” He asked, pointing the corner of the yard, the furthest point from their friends and family.

Killua blinked in surprise but nodded his consent. “Sure,”  
Killua started walking over to the specified point, waving a hand at both Gon and Shoto as they tried to help him.

Killua could sense this was a serious conversation Shoto wanted to have with him. He was able to supress a grimace as he sat down on a small wall that surrounded a few plants, the sun baring down on his back and drying him in the process.

Shoto sat down beside him, a concentrated frown on his face as he sorted through his thoughts. Killua leant back onto his hands, basking in the sun as he patiently waited for the teen to sort through and gather his thoughts.

“Would-do you think it would be alright if...if I spent my next heat with Izuku, Katsuki and Eijirou?” Shoto asked after a few quiet moments.  
Killua tilted his head back down to look at the teen, blinking in surprise as his eyes roamed over the teens face, taking in his expression.

“That depends, do you feel you're ready for that?” Killua questioned.  
Shoto bit his lower lip, staring down at the ground beneath his feet. “I, I do think I'm ready, but,” he trailed off, frowning.

Killua smiled as he scooted closer to the teen, draping a comforting arm around his shoulders. “You don't need to hesitate; rattle off, tell me what's on your mind,”  
Shoto glanced at him, before he sighed. “I just, I feel concerned about what might happen if I spend my heat with all three of them at once,”

“I worry they might fight each other, and Eijirou would be caught in the middle trying to break them up. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me, but I also worry that it might put a strain on our relationship if we don't spend at least one heat or rut together. But I also don't want to spend it one on one, because then I'd have to choose who to spend it with first and I just-” He sighed heavily, leaning forward with his hands pressed into his face.

Killua sat beside him, listening attentively as the teen told him what's been bothering him. The older omega remained quiet as the teen took a moment to just breathe and calm down, quite a bit worked up over his worries.  
  
“You want to know what I think?” Killua asked after a few minutes, rubbing a comforting hand on his upper back.  
Shoto turned his head to look at him, nodding, eyes practically begging the elder for answers.

Killua smiled. “I think you're not giving them enough credit. They all love you as they love each other and you love them, so I honestly don't think you have to worry about any of this,”  
Shoto frowned, opening his mouth to speak, but Killua cut him off with a shake of his head.

“I know it's terrifying, it'll be your first heat with an alpha, and you'll be really nervous, but I don't think you'd have to worry about them fighting over you. Sure, they get effected by your heat and go into rut, but contrary to popular belief, they don't lose themselves at all,” Killua explained.

Shoto nodded, eager to hear more about this.  
“What happens is just an increase in arousal and libido, your scent basically just make them able to last as long as you need them to. Plus, with Eijirou there and his beta scent, it'll calm them down and they'll be able to take turns with you, since I don't think you'll want to take two knots at once,” Killua said with a chuckle.

“But then, who should go first? I don't want to hurt anyone's feeling,” Shoto muttered.  
Killua smiled. “Simple! Go by status! Katsuki first since he's pack alpha, then Izuku and lastly Eijirou, or switch Eijirou and Izuku, but I think pack alpha should always go first,” he told.

Shoto considered this, nodding; it made sense to him. “So I don't have to worry about them fighting?” He questioned.   
Killua shook his head. “No, you don't have to worry about that,” he assured.

Shoto bit his lip, still unsure.   
Killua smiled softly. “Would it make you feel better if Gon and I were to stay at home when you have your heat? That way, we could separate them from you if you felt too overwhelmed?” He asked.

Shoto looked into his eyes, searching. “Would you do that?” He asked softly.  
Killua nodded. “Of course,”  
Shoto seemed so young and unsure like this, it reminded Killua that the teen grew up without his mother and was probably taught wrongly about all of this.

“Thank you,” Shoto spoke quietly, sincerely.  
Killua smiled softly at him. “Don't you worry, we'll take care of you,”  
Shoto sniffled as he nodded, readily accepting the hug Killua pulled him into.

Killua ran his fingers though his hair, purring comfortingly. Shoto felt so grateful. His worries seemed to have washed away now that he was finally able to talk about it with someone who knew what they were talking about.

“Consider talking to them about it, too, okay?” Killua told, brushing Shoto's bangs away from his forehead.   
The younger nodded against his chest, purring softly as he tightened his grip slightly on the elder.

Gon smiled down at the ground as he listened in on his mate's conversation. Killua was so good at comforting people.   
“Can you hear what they're talking about?” Denki asked him curiously.

Gon nodded with a grunt, watching from the corner of his eye as Killua cupped Shoto's cheek briefly before the teen pressed his ear against his chest.  
“Is everything okay? Should I be fucking worried?” Katsuki questioned.

Gon grinned brightly. Katsuki didn't want to know what they were talking about, just whether or not everything was fine and that was really nice.  
“Everything's fine! I'm sure Shoto will talk to you guys when he's ready,” Gon assured.

Katsuki nodded with a frowning, sighing as he turned and walked into the house to make lunch. Gon smiled as he turned to follow, waving at Killua before he disappeared into the house. Everything would be fine, their futures looked bright and filled with happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, poor Kacchan, he's so self conscious. Only one or two more fluffy chapter left before darkness and angst and action happens!  
> Also, guess who's going to be making an appearance in the next chapter??
> 
> Whoo, I can't wait, I'm so excited, you guys! Until next time!


	57. It's Been A Long Time, My Friend

The next few weeks seemed to fly by, with Izuku subtly keeping a close eye on his mother's behaviour. As the weeks went by, he paid more and more attention, silently hoping for something, anything, a sign that his wish would come true.

Maybe it was a little weird for him to wish so desperately that his mother would fall pregnant, but he tried not to think about that. Both Gon and Killua had dreamt of having a big family and god do they deserve, more than anyone, for their dreams to come true.

Neither of his parents seemed to notice a change in behaviour from him, but Katsuki was quick to notice and cornered him. Izuku tried his very best not to spill, but alas, he was a terrible liar.

“Deku,” Katsuki called, grabbing his upper arm as Izuku turned to look at him.  
The smaller alpha stumbled as he was dragged off, protesting slightly as he nearly tripped over his own feet.  
“Wai-Kacchan!” Izuku protested before he managed to get his feet under him and walk alongside Katsuki.

“Tell me,” Katsuki spoke, turning to trap Izuku against the wall of a store, his body pressed close as his arms caged him in. “Why have you been acting so fucking weird?”  
Izuku's eyes shifted, refusing to meet the blond's for more than a few seconds. “I, uhm, I don't-”

“Shitty Deku,” Katsuki seethed before he calmed down, placing his right hand on Izuku's left cheek with a soft, amused smile. “You've always been a fucking terrible liar, you know,” he muttered.

Izuku stared into his eyes before he sighed, chewing on his lower lip as he thought of a way to express what was on his mind without sounding like a total creep. “I just-you know how mom just went through his heat?” He asked, sounding awkward.

Katsuki blinked in surprise before he nodded. “Yeah,”  
Izuku fiddled with the hem of Katsuki's shirt. “Well you see, uhm, I think they might have, that he might have gone through his heat, you know, without protection?” He stared into Katsuki's eyes, trying to make him understand what he was talking about.

Katsuki frowned. “What the fu-oh.” His eyebrows raised in surprise as realization hit. “Oh! Shit, fuck, do you-do you think that-?”  
Izuku nodded. “I think so. If it's true, he should start showing symptoms right about now, you know?”

Katsuki bit his lower lip. “It's only been five weeks, didn't Gon say in the video that they only found out when he was eight weeks along?” He questioned.  
Izuku shrugged. “I don't know, but I did some research and every pregnancy is different, you know? That's why I'm keeping an eye open, just in case,” he explained.

Katsuki pulled back while he nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Do you think that's what they fucking want? Is this planned, or?”  
“No, I think it's an accident, they probably would have talked to us first if they were planning it,” Izuku told.

Katsuki nodded in understanding, brow furrowing as he thought. “Are you okay with it?” He inquired.   
Izuku smiled and nodded eagerly. “Yes! They've always wanted a big family, and they deserve that happiness. Besides, I think I'd make a good big brother! I guess we could use the practice if we ever decide to have our own children in the future,”

Katsuki blinked a few times, nodding slowly as he breathed out a shaky breath. “Yeah.” He swallowed. “That'd be great,”  
Izuku tilted his head curiously. “Are you okay with it, Kacchan?”

Katsuki seemed to snap back into reality once the question left Izuku’s mouth. “Fucking-yes! I-of course I am! I mean, I-fuck!” He stammered.  
Izuku snickered. “Are you by any chance, excited?”

Katsuki sputtered, a light blush dusting his cheeks as tried to deny it. Izuku started to laugh loudly, gaining the attention of a few passers-by as Katsuki shouted at him to shut up!

After that, both Izuku and Katsuki kept a close eye on Killua as subtly as possible. No one else seemed to catch on to their strange behaviour, which was good. For the first few days nothing happened, and the two tried not to feel disheartened once they reached week eight, reminding themselves that these things take time. They just needed to wait patiently.

 

* * *

 

 

He wakes up feeling sick to his stomach, groaning into the pillow as his stomach churned. His day starts with a mad dash to the toilet, barely making it in time to empty the contents of his stomach. For the first time in what feels like forever, he's glad he woke up to an empty bed. He groans once he's done, closing the lid and flushing. He takes a moment to wonder what was wrong with him this time.

Killua walks to the zinc, rinsing his mouth before brushing his teeth. While he does this, he takes note of his appearance. He's a little pale, but colour was already flushing back to his cheeks; other than that, he looked fine.

Killua sighed once he spat out toothpaste, frowning as he walked back into their room to get dressed, wondering where the hell Gon was. Shit, what time was it, anyway? Once he was dressed, Killua made his way downstairs, smiling once he entered the kitchen and saw Katsuki and Gon covered in flour.

“What happened here?” He asked, hands shoved into his pants pockets.  
Gon turned to look at him with bright eyes. “Killua!” He shouted happily, rushing to the omega's side.

Killua wrapped his arms around Gon's shoulders, giggling when Gon picked him up and squeezed him in a tight hug. The alpha placed him back onto his feet a few moments later, leaning down and pressing their lips together in a loving kiss.

“Good morning, Killua! I wanted to make you breakfast in bed, but,” Gon trailed off, turning to look at Katsuki.  
Katsuki growled lowly. “The fucker wouldn't let me make the batter and now look what happened!”

Gon pouted. “I wanted to make the batter for Killua, but you wouldn't listen to me!” He whined.  
Katsuki snarled. “Because you were mixing everything fucking wrong! You don't want him to fucking keel over because you fucked up the ingredients, do you!”

Gon paused, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish laugh and smile. “Ah, you're right. Let's start over then?”  
“There's no fucking flour left, it's all over the fucking floor!” Katsuki shouted.

“Kacchan,” Izuku protested from where he was sitting on the kitchen counter, trying to calm his mate.  
Gon whined again, turning to bury his face in Killua's neck. “I'm sorry,” he apologised.

Killua smiled as he petted his head. “It's fine, Gon, why do you even want to make me breakfast?” He asked as the alpha pulled away.  
Gon blinked in surprise before he frowned and Killua felt his heart drop. Shit, fuck, did today have a special meaning?! Was there some type of anniversary today?! What even was the date!?

Katsuki grunted. “I want to fucking know, too! You're never so fucking adamant on making breakfast,”  
Killua felt like he might pass out from the sudden tension only he was feeling, heart hammering in his chest until Gon started laughing, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his mate's forehead.

“Silly Killua!” Gon said fondly. “Did you really forget?” He asked.  
Killua's eyes glanced around the room, hoping to find some type of clue of stall for more time as he tried to remember the date. He ended up shrugging helplessly.

Gon chuckled. “Killua, it's your birthday!” He announced before he leant forward to kiss his lips. “Happy birthday,” he muttered.  
Killua blinked a few times in surprise as Katsuki started choking on air, Izuku made a sound of surprise, only just then realizing he never knew when his mother's birthday was.

They hadn't really done much for Gon's birthday, since he had insisted he wanted to spend it with his family, so Izuku and his mate's had planned a small fishing trip. Gon had been ecstatic, finally able to use the fishing rod Izuku had gotten him for Christmas.

Killua had literally kicked Shoto's ass for not telling them about his birthday and they ended up celebrating his and Katsuki's birthdays together. It wasn't anything special, just a small gathering of friends and family with some cake and they'd likely do the same for Eijirou's birthday.

Killua had somehow completely forgotten about his own birthday, far too focused on the fact that Izuku's birthday was next week and he wanted to plan something special for his son.  
“I forgot,” Killua announced with a soft blush, snickering at his own mistake.

Gon barked a laugh before he nuzzled Killua's hair. “I wanted to make you some pancakes, but now we don't have any flour,”  
Killua hummed, planting a kiss on Gon's neck. “It's fine, you can take me out for pancakes, right?”

Gon pulled back with a large grin, nodding eagerly.  
“Fucking-let's clean up first,” Katsuki grumbled as Izuku jumped off of the counter to hug his mother.

Killua eventually made himself some coffee, gazing out of the window as Gon and Katsuki cleaned up the mess they made.  
Katsuki sighed harshly as he opened the fridge. “If you're hungry, I guess I could make something else? Eggs or something, I don't know,” he offered.

Killua shuddered. “No, thank you, the smell of eggs make me nauseous,” he explained.  
He missed the look shared between Izuku and Katsuki as his mind started to wander.

He never got nauseous from the smell of eggs, so why now all of a sudden? The mere thought of eggs in any shape, way or form made bile rise in his throat. Killua took a sip of coffee to distract himself from that thought.

Come to think of it, why did he wake up sick this morning? He never got sick. As a matter of fact, his entire body felt weird, sort of tingly and sensitive; he felt a little bloated.

Wait, this was a somewhat familiar feeling. He felt this way when...no, it couldn't be possible, he was on birth control! Wasn't he? When was the last time he could actually remember taking his medication?

Killua's heart rate started to pick up as he searched through his memories. The last time he could remember drinking the tiny white pill was before Christmas. The mug in Killua's hand nearly slipped as realization hit.

He just recently spent a heat with Gon and he hasn't been taking his birth control, the effects would have worn off a long time ago. Holy shit. Killua remained calm outwardly as he finished his coffee and made his way back up to his and Gon's room, inwardly panicking.

He made sure no one was around as he picked up his phone and walked into the bathroom, turning on the tap to ensure Gon wouldn't hear his conversation as he called to make an appointment with a nearby doctor.

His heart hammered in his chest as his hands shook, thanking the woman he had been talking to before he hung up. He'd have to wait another week before he would know for certain if his suspicion was true or not.

He had an appointment for the day before Izuku's birthday, he'd need to make up an excuse to slip away from them to go to the appointment alone. He didn't want to tell Gon just yet, he doesn't want to get the alpha's hopes up in case this was something else.

Shit, could he even manage to hide this for a week? What if he got sick near Gon, or anyone for that matter, and they'd start questioning why he was throwing up all over the place. He'd need to be sneaky about that, he supposes.

A plan started to form in Killua's mind, as well as the perfect way to tell them should it turn out to be true. He absentmindedly pressed a hand to his stomach as he smiled softly.

He felt nervous--what if no one wanted this? What if Izuku didn't like the idea after all? What if Gon didn't want this—and yet he felt excited, too. He didn't want to get his own hopes up, but deep down, Killua just knew his suspicion was true.

Gon took them out to a nearby cafe where Killua ate pancakes and a large slice of chocolate cake, blushing brightly when the waiters all came to sing happy birthday to him.

They spent the rest of the day wandering down the streets, entering random shops that seemed interesting, stopping as some fans recognised Izuku and his mates, begging for autographs and a short conversation.

Killua felt his chest swell with pride at the sight, happy to see Izuku's dream starting to become a reality. All he wants is for them to be happy, and it seemed as though that was happening now.

 

* * *

 

 

“Happy birthday!!” They shouted once Killua pulled his hands away from Izuku's eyes.  
They were in the park surrounded by all of Izuku's friends dressed in colourful outfits with a cake on one of the picnic tables, surrounded by a few gifts.

Izuku made a sound of surprise as he jumped before he laughed.  
“You guys didn't have to do this,” Izuku spoke as he started accepting hugs.  
Killua smiled, hands shoved into his hoodie pockets. “I know, but we wanted to, it's the first birthday we get to spend with you in years, so we wanted to do something special for you,” he explained.

Izuku smiled brightly as he moved to hug his mother. “Thank you,” he muttered into the omega's shoulder.  
Killua purred as he ran his fingers through Izuku's soft curls.

Izuku eventually trailed off, pulled into a conversation with Mina, Sero, YaoMomo and Jirou.  
“I apologize for us still wearing our hero costumes, we couldn't take off like we wanted to, so we're still on call,” Momo explained.   
Izuku waved a hand dismissively. “It's fine, I understand!”

Killua sat on one of the picnic tables, fighting off nausea as he ran his fingers through Eri's hair, braiding flowers into the soft, light blue strands. Eri was adorable, Killua decided as he played around in the park with her.

She was very soft spoken and a little shy at times--she didn't really know how to interact with kids her own age--and she tended to get really quiet and scared whenever someone seemed on the cusp of getting angry.

She somehow managed to braid a single flower into his hair, though Killua had to fight with himself not to pull it out as it constantly tickled his ear.

Eri roped Mirio and Tamaki into playing a game with them, Mirio playing as a knight in shining armour that came to save Eri from the evil witch, Killua, and dragon, Tamaki, who kept her captive in a tower.

Killua noted that she really liked playing games like that or reading stories about it. Tamaki let out a pitiful roar, blushing fiercely as his body trembled. Mirio cheered for him, yelling at him that he was doing a great job as Killua shook his head.

Gon was off to the side, eagerly talking with Takoyami, Hagakure, Ojiro and Shoji. Killua had spoken to Ayoma for the briefest time, the teen was very...bright, or sparkly. He kept speaking a few words in French, so naturally, Killua had assumed he was French and started talking with him in the language.

This had given near half of Izuku's friends pause as Ayoma hovered a few seconds then excused himself. Killua had been confused, until Gon growled and told him that that had been extremely attractive.

Killua had smirked and proceeded to flirt with Gon in French. Izuku had sweat dropped at this before he somehow managed to worm his way in and ask how Killua was able to speak French. As it turned out, Killua could speak multiple languages as it was part of his training.

Killua was a little nervous, though, to go back home. He had a little gift for Izuku, which he hoped his son would love. It wasn't so much the gift he was nervous about, but the news it would deliver.

 

* * *

 

  
  
“Ah! It's so crowded here!” He yelled, adjusting the glasses on his nose that had been slipping as he weaved around people on the street.  
“Yes, it's quite a bit more populated than Yorknew,” the blond replied with a soft smile.

The brunet beside him groaned, tugging at the collar of his button up shirt, his suit jacket had been discarded, folded and shoved into his briefcase a while ago.  
“It was nice of Cheadle to tell us where they are and all, but couldn't she give us a damn address, too? How the hell are we supposed to find those two brats in a city this large?” The brunette asked, sighing as they came to a stop at a street, waiting for the light to turn green so they could cross.

The blond sighed. “That's because she didn't have an address for them. We just need to keep looking around for them, maybe ask a few people if they've seen them,” he stated.  
When he received no reply, the blond turned to look at the taller brunette beside him, frowning.

The brunette was shaking, fingers slipping from his briefcase as his lower lip trembled, staring off into the distance. He dropped his suitcase once people started to cross the street, his long legs tripping over themselves as he started running across the street.

The blond shouted his name, bending down to grab the suitcase before he took off running after his companion, trying to see where the brunette was going and what he had seen.

The blond's eyes found the exact thing that had made his companion start running. He could see a shock of white hair between a mass of people, the familiar colour and person it belonged to brought tears to his eyes as he started running faster.

The brunette kept tripping over his own legs and he was sure he looked like a drunken fool, but that didn't matter. What mattered most was getting across the street towards the park as fast as he could, forcing his lungs to take in air so he could start shouting.

He wasn't young anymore, the few grey hairs that could be spotted between his dark brown locks could attest to that, and he was sure Killua would make fun of him for it, but that didn't matter. He'd even welcome the little shit’s teasing remarks if it meant he could hear his voice again.

His vision was blurred as he stumbled, but that didn't matter, he could still see their silhouettes clearly enough to follow. “GON!! KILLUA!!” He shouted, voice hoarse and cracking a little from suppressed emotion.

Killua whipped around, jaw dropping as the paper plate with a slice of cake on it slipped from his grasp, but that didn't matter.   
Gon started sprinting across the grass, a wide smile on his lips as he spread his arms wide. “LEORIO!”

Killua could see the blond not too far behind Leorio, and before he could think it through, he started running towards the older beta, tears already blurring his vision. Kurapika dropped Leorio's briefcase in favour of catching the younger omega.

Kurapika started crying softly as he sank to his knees, hugging Killua to his chest, his shirt growing wet fairly quickly as the omega cried into him, shoulders shaking from suppressed sobs.

Leorio was nearly thrown off of his feet once Gon reached him, slamming into him with a great force as he hugged the air right out of the brunettes lungs, but he didn't care.   
“You brat, you had me so worried!” He shouted through the tears.

Gon whimpered as he nuzzled his face into Leorio's chest. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,”  
Izuku watched, heart squeezing as Leorio and Gon dropped to their knees, arms surrounding both Killua and Kurapika, the group of four all crying together.

He hated seeing his parents crying, but he could tell these were tears of joy and maybe relief. He didn't want to think how worried Kurapika and Leorio must have been, they haven't even seen or heard from Gon and Killua in sixteen years. So he stood back, watching the touching reunion with tears in his eyes and a heavy heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnn!! Phew, now that that's out of the way. Fair warning, this is the last fluffy chapter! Well, the next chapter is also mostly fluffy, but! Angst in the end. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this, until next time!♡


	58. Everything Was Going Great, Until It Wasn't

_He hated their new base, it was dark and smelt quite terrible. He never thought he'd miss their little bar hideout, but it was so much better than the warehouse they were staying at now. At least the place had electricity, that was one positive thing, he supposed._

_Dabi sighed, tilting his head back to look up at the stars, the summer's breeze ruffling his hair. He had heard rumours that his mother had been discharged from the hospital._

_At first, he had worried that she had gone back to their shitty old man, but after he stalked through his siblings’ social media, he found out that she had moved in with Fuyumi and apparently Natsuo had a girlfriend._

_He was a little disheartened when he saw how little Shoto posted things online, so he'd decided it was only reasonable for him to stalk Shoto's friends. That kid, Shinso Hitoshi; posted even less than Sho did._

_The kid they kidnapped a few years ago didn't post as much, mostly just updates on his hero career and a few selfies with his mates. Kirishima posted quite a bit, and random things, too, like food, pictures of cats and photos of his mates sleeping or when they were unaware._

_Kaminari unsurprisingly posted a lot of selfies and photos of his friends. Hell, it seemed he even had a few photos posted of Midoriya's parents. He carefully scrutinized these photos; he couldn't remember Midoriya's apartment having a swimming pool._

_He decided to stalk through Izuku's social media then, going quite far back and found out a few interesting facts. Apparently, his family spent Christmas with All Might, Izuku, his mates and parents as well as a blond woman and brunette man._

_His mother looked extremely happy in the photo, he noted as he saved it to his phone. Fuck, even his father had a small smile on his lips. Natsu and Fuyumi looked pretty content, too, and Shoto, fuck, he can barely remember the last time his baby brother had looked so bright eyed and happy._

_He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply through his nose as memories of a somewhat happier time flashed through his mind. Dabi had always looked after Sho before his quirks manifested._

_He had been such a happy boy back then, his eyes and smile were never brighter, and as cliché as it might sound, Shoto could light up a room with his smile. He had certainly lit up Dabi's life._

_Was it the same now? Would he feel overwhelming joy and warmth if Shoto smiled at him again? It didn't matter, because the next time Shoto sees him, Dabi will be covered in their father's blood and handcuffed as he gets taken away._

_His hand clenched into a fist as he frowned. He needed to steel his heart, he couldn't lose his cool in the middle of the fight, he couldn't lose his nerve halfway simply because Shoto was there._

_The last time he had seen Sho--the first time as being a villain, the villain Dabi, when he took Bakugo and taunted his little brother--he had nearly lost all of his nerve at the sheer look of panic and despair on his face._

_Dabi silently vows to himself that he'd at least try not to hurt any of Shoto's friends, it was bad enough what they had planned already, so he would try his best not hurt his little brother any more._

_Dabi entertains himself at times with thoughts of how his life could have turned out if his mother had just left Endeavour before the damage could be done. He'd likely be a hero now, too; at least, that's what he thinks._

_Shoto was a pretty good hero, nothing like their father. His baby brother was probably trying to be a hero like All Might. Dabi was secretly rooting for him, although he probably doesn't even know, or remember that he existed as his brother._

_What Shoto knows him as is the villain that keeps on trying to hurt or kill him and his friends. Dabi desperately wishes for a normal life, to spend his days helping people instead of killing them—though, he only ever kills scum--to come home to a warm home and a happy family, not this cold warehouse that stank._

_But he knows this was nothing but a futile dream, the minute someone spots him, the police would be called and he could be locked up for the rest of his life. Still though, he could dream a little, couldn't he?_

_He somewhat regrets all of his life choices, or at least, the choices that got him to this point in his life. The lowest of the low, he supposes. But there was nothing to be done about any of this, not now; it was too late for him._

_“Dabi,” Kurogiri spoke up, appearing behind him in a swirl of dark mist._   
_Dabi grunted, body tensing subtly._   
_“It is time for us to review our plan,” the mist man reported._

_Dabi sighed, taking a second to steel his heart and school his features._   
_“Yeah,” he replied as he stood up._   
_He didn't look forward to the next week, when their plan would be set into motion, but he couldn't back down now._

_“Better get going before our hands-y man-child of a leader throws a hissy fit,” he stated as he walked through Kurogiri's warp gate._   
_They had several new members, and he honestly didn't like any of them, but they were vital to the plan. He'd just have to suck it up and go through with it. It was his fault that this would happen, after all._

 

* * *

 

 

Izuku glanced behind him in concern, his parents were sat at a picnic table a few feet away, talking with Leorio and Kurapika. The conversation seemed quite heated, but he couldn't see his parent's expressions as they were sitting with their backs to him.

From what he could see, though, it wasn't a negative conversation, just a very animated talk about adventure, maybe. It didn't seem like they were arguing, so Izuku assumed his worries were unnecessary.

“Don't worry so much, Deku,” Ochaco spoke from in front of him, a smile on her lips as Izuku jumped in surprise.   
“I-! I wasn't worried or anything, I-!” His denial cut off as he sighed. “Was I that obvious?” He asked.

Ochaco giggled. “Yup, pretty much! You keep looking over there every two minutes with this cute little frown,” she explained.   
Izuku's frown deepened before he sighed again, shoulders slumped as he licked his lips. “I just, I've never seen them like that before,” he muttered.

“Like what?” Denki asked as he popped up seemingly out of nowhere.  
Izuku gestured wildly. “Like how they were! So, so sad yet happy and, and crying like that! I-” he cut himself off.

Denki smiled at him before he patted his shoulder. “They're just really happy and relieved, man. You remember what they said, they haven't seen Kurapika and Leorio in sixteen years and from the sound of it, the four of them were really close when they were younger,”

Izuku nodded. “I know,” he muttered before he looked up into Denki's eyes, searching the bright hues for an answer. “This is good for them, right?” He questioned.  
Denki blinked in surprise, hesitating as he thought.

“Of fucking course it is. The happier they are the fucking better,” Katsuki stated as he walked up to them with Eijirou in tow.  
“Kacchan,” Izuku muttered as he turned to his mate.

Katsuki sighed as he cupped the right side of Izuku's neck with his left hand.   
“You worry too much about stupid shit,” the blond alpha muttered.  
Izuku smiled up at him, eyes bright. “I know,”

Katsuki smiled a small smile as he pulled back just as Izuku was turned around physically to face Killua.   
“Everything okay?” The omega asked with concern swimming in his silvery blue eyes.

Izuku smiled as he nodded. “Yeah, everything's fine,”  
Killua searched his eyes for any lies, squinting at him in that way that just screamed he wasn't believing the younger.

“You brat, you'll make the kid combust if you stare at him any longer,” Leorio stated with a smug grin.  
Killua grit his teeth as he turned to glare over his shoulder. “Shut up, old man,”

Leorio laughed boisterously as he threw an arm around the pale adult’s shoulders.  
“I can't believe I missed you so much!” Leorio pinched Killua's cheek.   
The younger swatted his hand away half-heartedly.

“Anyway, Leorio, this is Izuku,” Killua introduced with a smile.  
Leorio sputtered. “Wha-! Really?!” He shouted in surprise, mouth agape. “He looks so much like Gon, wow. Look at you, kiddo, all grown up,” he spoke as he reached forward and ruffled Izuku's hair.

“I think he looks more like Killua, to be honest,” Kurapika spoke up as he and Gon came to a stop beside them.  
Leorio scoffed, but then hummed in thought. “Mmn, he actually looks like both of them the longer you stare,” he muttered before he grinned. “A perfect mix between the two,”

Izuku blushed lightly.  
“Anyway, you remember Leorio and Kurapika, Izuku?” Killua asked curiously.   
Izuku nodded with a grin. “I do! Uncle Pika and uncle Oreo!”

Leorio sputtered as Killua bit his lip, desperately trying to bite back his laugh before he fucking lost it.  
“It's Leorio,” he ground out.  
Izuku smiled innocently as Katsuki worriedly caught Killua as the omega kept laughing and nearly fell over from his mirth.

Killua eventually calmed down, face stained crimson from exertion as he wiped a finger underneath his eyes. After that, Izuku introduced his pack and mates to Leorio and Kurapika, the group listening as the two adults told them a few stories about their times together with Gon and Killua.

As the sun set, Inko shouted for them all to get ready for a group photo. They all squeezed in close to take the photo, smiles bright as the sun set behind them and the photo was taken.

Killua nervously insisted that the pack all come home with them, inviting Leorio and Kurapika to say with them, too. Killua took deep breaths as they made their way home, reminding himself that he needed to stay calm; he couldn't back out of this now.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they reached home, they showed Leorio and Kurapika around, taking them to the room they'd share before they went downstairs. Killua fidgeted nervously as Katsuki and Inko made dinner.

All throughout the meal, the omega seemed far too restless, which gained a bit of attention and Gon's hand kneading his thigh. Killua calmed somewhat then, able to stay relaxed throughout the remainder of dinner.

He started fiddling with Gon's fingers once they made it to the living room, his nerves just about shot at this point.  
“Okay, what the hell is up with you?” Leorio questioned as he pointed at Killua.

The omega jumped. “Wh-nothing!” He denied.  
Leorio snorted. “Yeah, okay, you've only been fidgeting nervously for hours now,”  
Killua bit his lip before he sighed and stood up. “Actually I...have a gift for you, Izuku,” he stated.

Izuku blinked in surprise before he smiled, excited. “Really?”  
Killua nodded, holding up a hand for him to wait as he left the room. Inko smiled as she told Izuku to stand in the middle of the room, phone ready to take a video of his reaction as she had done the entire day.

Killua took a deep, calming breath, feeling far too stressed. He took one last breath before he walked back into the room, smiling almost timidly as he handed the gift to Izuku.

His son smiled as he thanked him. Killua sat back down next to Gon, watching as Izuku opened the small, decorated bag he had gotten, reaching in and pulling out dark fabric.

Izuku dropped the bag gently onto the floor as he unfurled the fabric, revealing a black t-shirt with bold writing on the front. Izuku blinked as he read the script.

“A t-shirt?” Denki asked, sounding almost disappointed.  
Ochaco smile brightly. “Does it say anything, Izuku?” She asked eagerly.  
Izuku nodded as Killua held his breath; maybe he should have gone with something a bit more obvious?

“Well? What's it say?” Ochaco pressed.  
“Uhm, it says world's bes-” Izuku cut off, eyes widening as his head shot up and arms lowered. “Is this…?” He asked, looking at his mother.

Killua chewed the inside of his lower lip as he nodded.  
“Oh,” Izuku muttered breathily, slowly, a bright grin spread across his lips. “This is the best gift I've ever gotten, mom!” He shouted as he dropped the shirt and rushed to Killua, enveloping him in a tight hug.

Killua laughed in relief, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.   
“A t-shirt?” Denki asked again, stressing the word.  
Katsuki grumbled as he stood up and picked up the shirt, holding it up to read the print.

He realised much sooner what this meant, his body starting to shake with suppressed excitement.   
“What's it say, Katsuki?” Eijirou asked curiously.

“Uhm, what's going on, Killua?” Gon asked, with a look of confusion on his face.  
Killua smiled as Izuku pulled away. He needed to do something more obvious for Gon, so he stood up, told Katsuki not to say anything and disappeared again.

Once he returned, Killua stood in front of Gon once he pulled the alpha to stand in front of the rest of the pack. He took in a deep breath as he reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, turning it to face everyone as he smiled.

“I'm pregnant,” he announced.  
Denki shouted in shock as Hitoshi's eyes widened and Ochaco cheered loudly in excitement. Leorio made a strange, strangling noise as Kurapika smiled and Shoto's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise.

Eijirou shook Tenya around in excitement as the beta desperately tried holding his glasses up on his nose. Inko made a soft noise of excitement as Gon breathed out shakily.  
“Is this-Killua are you really…?” Gon asked softly.

Killua licked his lips and nodded, smiling tearfully as Gon stepped forward, cupped his cheeks and kissed him. Killua gently shoved the ultrasound photo back into his hoodie pocket before he wrapped his arms around Gon's shoulder as the alpha parted from him and hugged him tightly, nuzzling his neck.

“I'm so happy!” Gon spoke as he straightened his back, raising Killua slightly into the air.  
Killua laughed softly and a little brokenly as he wiped away tears, nuzzling into Gon's shoulder as relief washed over him.

He was so terrified that they might reject the pregnancy, but now, he realizes how dumb that was.  
“How far along are you?” Denki questioned as he hugged the older omega.

Killua smiled. “Nine weeks,” he replied as the blond pulled up his hoodie to peer at his naked stomach.  
“Oh my god, I think you can actually see it already!” Denki announced.

Killua blinked in surprise as he looked down at his stomach, suddenly surrounded by curious eyes as they all peered at his belly. Killua turned his body to the side for them to be able to see better.

Gon pressed the palm of his hand to Killua's lower stomach. It was slightly swollen, no too much, like the number on the scale had only raised by one or two, but the extremely observant eyes before him could catch the change in his body before he did.

They were finally taking a right step into the future, and god were they excited. Gon and Killua could finally follow their dream of having a big family, and that was amazing. They all celebrated loudly, the ultrasound photo and t-shirt that read ‘World's Best Big Brother’ long forgotten.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later and Killua was walking down the street with a soft smile. He had just eaten his fill of the most chocolatey cake he'd ever seen, and now he just wanted to snuggle with Gon. He trailed down the street slowly, listening to the hustle and bustle of the people around him.

Just as he passed a road, his name was called. Killua turned around, smiling happily at the sight of Mirio and Eri. He paused and started talking with them, completely relaxed and content.

Gon walked down the street with Izuku and his mates beside him, the small group searching for Killua so they could go out for dinner. Gon spotted his mate after a small while, smiling as he raised his arm, waving wildly as he called out to his love.

Killua looked up, smiling as he waved back, completely unaware of the dark mass forming behind him. There was no malicious intent that either of them could sense; they couldn't sense anything, for that matter and had Gon stood even a few more inches to the right, he would not have seen the dark mass form behind his mate and the large, rusted blade that came from it.

Gon screamed Killua's name in a panic as he ran forward, eyes wide as he watched in despair as the blade pierced his love right through the chest. Izuku and his mates took a few seconds longer t react, but by the time they did, it was too late. Gon wasn't sure if the attack was meant to kill or wound severely, but Killua looked completely shocked and taken by surprise and hurt.

Eri trembled as Killua's blood splattered onto her face, staring with wide eyes at the blade protruding from the omega's chest. Gon reached Killua in a matter of seconds, but couldn't stop in time as he ran right through another of those masses, appearing far down the street.

Killua grit his teeth and turned to look behind him, nails already turned to claws to sever the hand of whomever was hurting him. His eyes widened in shock as a head appeared from the mass behind him, a long tongue slipping from between parted lips.

The blade pulled back from Killua, the omega hissing slightly at the sudden pain, watching as that long tongue lapped up his blood from the blade and suddenly, he couldn't move. His body went completely limp as he fell forward before he could even think to activate Godspeed.

His upper arm was gripped tightly and he was tugged back into the mass. Killua watched with panic and despair as Gon, Izuku, Katsuki and Mirio all desperately reached out to him.

It was like watching in slow motion as Killua disappeared into the mass and Gon landed on the ground a split second later, arms empty as he stared in wide eyed disbelief at the small pool of blood in front of his feet.

Killua was gone. He was gone, he was hurt, and Gon could not make it in time to save him. His thoughts raced as his heart clenched and all he could feel was agony and loss.  
“KILLUA!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert shocked face* What?! Killua?! Oh, no!  
> I bet this was probably at least a little predictable, but oh well. 
> 
> I hope I don't upset anyone with the fact that it seems like Killua gets taken too easily, but just remember that this all happened really fast and he was shocked, because he was caught completely off guard.
> 
> Anyway, more new people are going to show up in the next chapter and I'm pretty sure you all can guess whom.
> 
> Also, BABIES!! Alrighty people, we need baby names! I have a few ideas, but I guess I'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> Anyway, until next time guys!♡


	59. All The Help We Can Get

“What happened?!” Kurapika shouted, throwing open the door as his eyes--a bright, glowing red--searched the room for a familiar face.  
Denki squeezed passed him, rushing to Katsuki's side as more of their friends came pouring into the room.

“Bakubro,” Denki murmured, touching the young pack alpha's shoulder.   
Katsuki was stood facing a large window, one hand pressed against the glass as his head hung, left hand fisted loosely at his side.

When he turned to face Denki, the omega expected to see a fierce scowl with fiery, rage filled eyes. Instead, when Katsuki turned to look at him, there was nothing but defeat. His eyes were red and watery, expression crestfallen.

There was none of the usual anger or passion, it had all been put out.   
Denki's lower lip trembled. “Katsuki,” he uttered before he pulled the taller blond into a hug.

Katsuki hugged him back loosely, face buried into his shoulder as Denki tried to pull himself together and not start crying. It was heart-wrenching to see the usually tough blond so...broken.

Was Katsuki blaming himself for what happened? He didn't know, but knowing the blond and his personality and how he generally just cared so much about other's, it was safe to assume that he was blaming himself for Killua getting taken.

Izuku sat on one of the swivel chairs in the room, elbows digging into his thighs, face buried into his hands. He'd been sitting like that for a while, mind simultaneously racing while grinding to a jerking halt.

Shoto was busy furiously wiping Killua's blood from Eri's face and clothes, the little girl standing there stiffly, completely shaken as she refused to move. Mirio and Tamaki were standing in the corner, whispering to themselves as Tamaki helped Mirio wipe the blood off of him, too.

Eijirou was just trying his best to remain calm, he'd been the one to lead them all here to UA and took it upon himself to let everyone know what had happened.   
“Izuku,” Kurapika spoke, crouching in front of the teen and pulling his hands away.

Eijirou moved to help console Katsuki, as Denki, Mina and Sero seemed to be failing quite a bit.  
Mina had started crying the minute she saw Katsuki, and Sero was trying to comfort her while Denki simultaneously hugged the blond alpha and tried to prevent himself from having a breakdown.

Izuku stared dully at the ground in front of him, tears falling freely.  
“Izuku, tell me what happened,” Kurapika spoke softly, urging the teen to talk to him.  
Izuku raised his eyes, staring at Kurapika as his lower lip started to tremble.

“Mom, he, he was walking down the street and-but then a warp gate-and, and Stain, stabbed-and blood-and he-he's gone!” The teen stumbled over his words as he desperately tried to explain, but started to sob on his last word.

Kurapika frowned as he pulled Izuku into his chest and hug him, turning his head to share a concerned look with Leorio.  
Kurapika grit his teeth. “Where is Gon?” He questioned.

Izuku just shook his head.  
“Somewhere in the building, he kind of just...wandered off when we got here,” Eijirou replied.  
Kurapika nodded with a sigh. “Good, we don't need him losing it and chasing blindly after Killua,”

“That is the last thing we need,” Aizawa agreed as he stepped into the room.  
“Sensei,” Mina muttered as she pulled away from Sero, wiping at her cheeks.  
Aizawa sighed. “It's time to pull yourselves together,” he stated as the rest of the graduated students from class A and some from class B stepped into the room, along with some of the top ranking pro heroes. “Because this is the last time we'll be facing the League of Villains,”

“What are we supposed to do? How are we even supposed to find their new hideout?” Shoto questioned as he stood up, a frown on his brow.  
“The police are working on that. While they work on tracking the villains, we'll be focusing on a plan of attack,” the principal explained.

Kurapika stood up and nodded. “I see, that's a very good plan,”  
“This isn't going to be a walk in the park,” Aizawa stated with a sigh. “We can be guaranteed that there will be dozens, if not hundreds of Nomu we'll need to fight. As most of you know, the new Nomu are so powerful that our current number one hero had trouble with just one,”

“No to mention, the amount of villains the League likely recruited by now,” Midnight added.  
“That's not all,” All Might told as he entered the room.

“All Might,” Izuku muttered as he sat up straighter, wiping away his tears.  
“Young Midoriya, I believe now is the time for you to face All for One,” he announced.  
Sounds of protest erupted around the room as some of the heroes started to whisper amongst themselves.

“HAH?!” Katsuki snarled, silencing everyone in the room as he turned to look at All Might with the most terrifying look he'd ever worn. “What the fuck do you mean by that, All Might?”  
The retired hero suppressed a shiver. _So scary!_ He thought as he cleared his throat. “Sometime last year, All for One and multiple other villains have been broken out of prison,”

The teenagers all started to murmur and shout as they tried to question the retired hero simultaneously.  
“Let me get this straight,” Katsuki spoke, voice quiet, yet somehow managed to carry over the chaos around them. “You want Izuku to fight the guy that you almost couldn't beat?” He questioned.

All Might sighed softly and nodded. Katsuki started to tremble, not knowing how to express the rage, worry, and stress that he was feeling.  
“It's as fate dictates,” All Might explained, though he didn't seem happy or keen on idea at all. “He's my successor and-”

“FUCK FATE!!” Katsuki screamed, small explosions going off in his palms as he glared murder at the man he used to look up to.   
“Kacchan-” Izuku stood up, but paused.

“FUCK EVERYTHING! I'M NOT JUST GOING TO STAND BY AND LET IZUKU FIGHT THAT MAN! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!”

“It's the way it has to be, young Bakugo,” All Might stated.  
“NO!” Katsuki shouted in despair, eyes pleading, tears going ignored as he gripped his shirt over his heart with one hand. “I can't let him do this; I can't lose him! Not after everything we went through, I'd rather give my life instead of his. How can you do this, All Might?”

“I don't wish for it to be this way!” All Might shouted. “If I could, I'd rather take his place to take on this evil and defeat it once and for all, but I cant. I, I see young Midoriya as my own son, he's my successor, and to see him go through this hurts me greatly, but there is no other way. I'm so sorry,”

The room grew silent as Katsuki turned away, sniffling softly as he wiped at his cheeks and eyes. Aizawa sighed as Izuku stared grimly at the floor.   
“Who's this All for One?” Leorio asked after a few minutes of heavy silence.

“He's the true leader of the League of Villains, Japan's greatest evil; he's likely the one behind Killua's abduction,” Aizawa explained.  
Kurapika placed one hand on his hip, the other covering his eyes as his shoulders started to shake, quiet chuckles escaping, which steadily grew in volume.

“Kurapika, why are you laughing?” Leorio asked, clearly freaked out.  
The blond sighed once he finished laughing. “If I've heard Izuku correctly, Killua was hurt when he was taken, right?”

Eijirou blinked before he nodded. “Uhm, yeah, he was stabbed,”  
Kurapika nodded sagely with a smile. “Then All for One is as good as dead,” he stated.  
“What?” Monoma asked, speaking up for the first time.

“Has any of you ever witnessed Gon angry?” Kurapika asked. “And I don't just mean your average anger, but pure, mind numbing rage?”  
People glanced at one another as Izuku shook his head. “I mean, I think I've seen glimpses of it, but,”

Kurapika chuckled. “None of you truly know the fierce protectiveness Gon has over Killua, it's been this way ever since they've first met, but it's gotten _a lot_ worse. When Gon finds out this All for One is the true reason behind Killua being taken away and hurt, you'll get to witness rage in it's purest form,” he explained, turning to look at everyone with a smile. “You'll see, Gon's rage makes the ground shake,”

Izuku blinked in surprise as Kurapika turned to walk away after that, pulling out a phone from his pocket as the room erupted into murmurs. The teen stood up, racing after the blond.   
“Kurapika, wait!” He called once he caught the blond in the hall.

Kurapika turned to look at him curiously.  
Izuku gestured to his phone. “Who are you going to call?” He asked curiously.  
Kurapika glanced down at his phone before he smiled. “I'm going to call in some favours. By the sound of it, we'll need as much help as we can get,”

Izuku blinked before he nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his own phone before he hesitated. “...I actually have someone I can call for some help, too,”

Kurapika tilted his head curiously as Izuku sweat dropped.  
“I'm just not sure if I should and how they'd react,” Izuku mumbled to himself before he shrugged, tapping on his phone and dialling the number.

It was like Kurapika said, they'd need all the help they can get, plus, they did offer to help should he need it. He just never thought he'd have to take them up on their offer.

 

* * *

 

 

His lips were itching, arms and shoulders aching from the uncomfortable position his body was forced into, his legs had gone numb a while ago. A quiet groan left his throat, muffled by the cloth forced into his mouth, sealed by some duct tape slapped onto his lips.

Killua tugged at his restraints, glaring at the dirty floor in front of his knees. He didn't know what it was that they were using to bind him, but it sort of reminded him of Hisoka's bungee gum. It was too flexible to break out of, yet too stiff for him to wriggle his wrists out.

He felt far too vulnerable in this position, arms spread wide and tied to metal pillars a few feet apart, forced to kneel on his knees. The muscles in his chest, shoulders, arms and back strained and had started to ache a few minutes ago, his legs growing numb from him sitting on them for the passed few hours.

His wound had luckily stopped bleeding by now, replaced by a burning, aching feeling. Killua wasn't sure how much blood he'd lost, but he hoped it wasn't too much to start worrying.

Whomever had taken him had dragged him into this dark and dirty warehouse, tied him up and left him there. He couldn't really see very well, he just knew that the darkness around him was oppressive and made his hair stand on end. It felt like someone was watching him, but he couldn't tell from where.

To top it all off, the room stank. He wasn't sure what it was, but it almost smelt like a rat died in here somewhere, and it did nothing to help his morning sickness. Killua really hoped he didn't start to vomit, because then he'd start choking on it and have to swallow it back down only for it to come back up and just, no. He shuddered.

The lights suddenly turned on, bright and blinding and Killua squeezed his eyes shut. Once he opened them and blinked, he could understand why he had felt like he was being watched.

There were hundreds of these tall, blue skinned, bird like creatures lining the walls, all eyes trained in him. Killua wanted to shrink into himself at the sight; their eyes seemed dead.

“So we finally get to meet,” a raspy voice spoke, multiple footsteps echoing in the mostly empty room.  
Killua turned his head to watch as a group of at least ten or so people walked to stand in front of him.

“So this is Izuku Midoriya's birth mother,” the same voice spoke as a lean man walked up to him, crouching in front of him.   
He had light blue hair, pale, pasty skin, dressed in black and he was covered in hands.

“My name is Tomura Shigaraki, it's so nice to meet you,” he introduced himself as he pulled off the hand from his face to smile creepily at Killua. “I think we'll get along nicely, ”

Killua stared at him for all of a second before he tilted his head back, and threw it forward, forehead connecting with a loud crack and crunch against Tomura's nose.

The man cried out in pain and shock as he fell onto his ass, barely scrambling out of the way in time as Killua aimed a kick to his stomach. Killua moved to stand up, static raising in the air as electricity danced across his skin.

Someone started to fucking lose it with laughter as Tomura stumbled onto his feet, placing the hand back onto his face with a sneer. Killua jerked as searing pain spread across his back.

He turned with a murderous glare to see who had hurt him again, when his body grew limp against his will once more. He grunted as his knees connected painfully with the floor, though he still glared at the group surrounding him.

Tomura grabbed his hair in his fist, pinkie raised as he met Killua's glare with one of his own.  
“Now, now, that wasn't very nice,” he seethed. “If you don't behave, I won't hesitate to kill you,” he vowed.

Killua froze, eyes widening slightly. Tomura pulled back as Killua regained control of his body, though the omega stayed still, compliant. He had to remember, this wasn't just his life on the line anymore, he had a baby to think of, too.

He suddenly felt very stressed. This was the worst situation he could possibly be in right now. He couldn't let them figure out he was pregnant, that would just give them even more of an advantage.

Killua forced down a distressed whine. Fuck, where was Gon? Was he even okay? Shit, his alpha was probably losing his fucking mind right about now. Killua worried that Gon mind be losing himself, he tended to get like that when Killua was hurt, or when his memories plagued him too much.

It had to be extremely bad now, too. He had seen Killua get hurt and was unable to get to him in time, plus the fact that Killua was bearing his child; Killua shuddered. This was bad, this was so very bad. He could only hope that Gon came to save him before these people could really hurt him.

 

* * *

 

 

Shoto sat on a window sill, staring at the darkening sky as he was lost in thought. Well, he was battling himself internally. His mind kept replaying the moment they had all rushed forward to try and grab Killua before he could be snatched away.

It was a futile situation, but they had all ran forward with all of their strength, rushed forward with all their might to just reach him in time. It was as futile as their struggle to save Katsuki back then.

He scowled suddenly, glaring at his own reflection in the window. How many times now had he managed to fail someone he cared about. His mother, his siblings, Katsuki and now Killua? Some hero he was.

He jumped in surprise as arms suddenly wrapped around him, a gentle kiss pressed onto his head. He relaxed once he realised it was Katsuki hugging him.  
“Are you okay?” Katsuki asked, voice hoarse, brows furrowed.

Shoto shrugged helplessly; he didn't know. “Are you?” He shot back.  
Katsuki closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath. “I don't think so,” he replied honestly. “I feel...powerless,”

Shoto turned to look up at him in surprise, searching Katsuki's eyes; he could only see despair there.  
“Katsuki-”  
“I was right there,” Katsuki stated, cutting him off. “If only I was faster, if only I could have reacted faster-!” He let out a shuddering breath, teeth gritting as he started to hunch forward.

“It feels like I can't protect the people I care about. Like I'm not strong enough anymore! How am I supposed to protect any of you, when I don't have the power-!”  
Shoto cupped his cheeks and cut him off with a kiss, thumbs caressing his cheeks gently.

“You are strong enough, Katsuki,” Shoto spoke quietly, sternly against his lips. “What happened was inevitable. Not even Gon could reach Killua in time, it's not from a lack of strength or speed that you couldn't reach him,”

“But he did,” Katsuki pointed out. “He did make it in time, he would've gotten Killua back in time, too, if he wasn't warped down the street,”  
Shoto nodded. “That's true, but Gon can't exactly be described as normal,”

Katsuki snorted, chuckling softly. “You're right,” he muttered.  
“There you guys are!” Eijirou called, smiling dully as he waved at them. “C'mon, we're meeting some new people at the gate,”  
Katsuki pulled back, frowning. “Who?”

Eijirou shrugged as he lead them down the hall. “I don't know. Kurapika made a few calls, apparently, but that's all I know,”  
The three remained quiet as they walked outside, hair tousling in the summer's breeze.

Izuku, Kurapika and Leorio were already waiting by the gate when they made it, the young alpha bouncing on his heels nervously. Kurapika looked completely calm as Leorio leant against a wall, frowning down at the ground.

A few minutes later, a sleek black limo pulled up, raising one of Katsuki's eyebrows.  
“They had a lot of people to transport, and believe it or not, it's easier to hire a limo than an entire bus,” Kurapika explained.

“I'm sure,” Shoto muttered.  
The door opened and one by one, familiar face by familiar face, thirteen people all climbed out of the car.  
“What the fuck, who called them?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* who could all these new people be?!   
> Poor Killua, I feel so bad for him, he keeps getting hurt in this fic.
> 
> Anyway, see you guys next time!♡


	60. Just Listen To Me

_He was a few months shy of turning twelve when Shoto was born. It had been quite a happy occasion, and he was eager to get to hold his new baby brother._

_His father forbade them from visiting their mother in the hospital, but once she came home with a bundle of joy, she was surrounded by three very curious and excited siblings. Touya, being the tallest of the three, got the first real look at Shoto before their mother bent down slightly to show them._

_The second Shoto opened his eyes, Touya fell in love. Sort of. It wasn't anything romantic, but a strong, brotherly love. He wanted to protect this baby from the world. His love only grew stronger once he was able to gently cradle his baby brother to his chest._

_He was so tiny, so fragile, innocent and just the embodiment of purity._   
_“This is your new brother, Shoto. Protect him with all your might,” their mother muttered, smiling as the children all stared in awe at the baby squirming in Touya’s arms._

_From that moment on, he tried his very best to always be there for Shoto. His mother even let him feed him and dress him whenever he could. He was the first person to see Shoto smile, the first person to hear him laugh, the person he always made grabby hands at, the person he always crawled or walked towards._

_Shoto's first word had been Touya’s name, the baby giggling loudly as Touya raised him up high in the air in celebration. Between school and his forced training with his father, Touya only had a few hours to himself a day, but he always tried to spend as much of it as he could with Shoto._

_Touya had never really looked up to any heroes, he was never really interested in them or their careers, though he knew he was probably going to be forced into a hero career by his father._

_He tried not to be bothered by this or how much his own quirk was hurting him, but his body could barely handle the heat of his own fire. His father constantly tried to push him l_   
_passed his limit and he'd end up being burnt by his own quirk._

_His father would snarl disapprovingly at him, leave him there, in pain and bleeding because his own quirk had burnt him. Sometimes he'd be able to drag himself to his room and dress his own wounds, other times he'd collapse halfway there and Fuyumi or Natsu would find him, gently help him up and to his room, and he'd sit on his bed as they helped take care of him._

_On days like these, he'd try not to let Shoto see him so hurt, he didn't want him to see him like this. It was easy enough at first, but once Shoto turned four, he actively started to search for his older brother._

_Touya would try his god damned best to hide his pain away from Shoto, but the little brat was too perceptive for his own good. Shoto had almost started crying when Touya cried out in pain, the kid had hugged him a little too hard._

_Touya tried his best to reassure the kid that he was fine, even if he was still wincing and sweating. Shoto had proceeded to climb onto his bed, toying with Touya's hair once he got the teen to lay down. He had started to sing a lullaby their mother always sung to him._

_Touya had fallen asleep fairly quickly, waking up a few hours later with Shoto fast asleep next to him. He had felt better after that and carried the young child to his own bed._

_Touya started to hate heroes, specifically his father, when Shoto's quirks manifested. The second he could use both fire and ice, their father had stepped in and took him away._

_Touya no longer received any training form the man, his focus now entirely on Shoto and him alone. It was Endeavour's goal to create a hero capable of surpassing All Might. It was disgusting._

_Every day after Shoto's training, Touya would walk into his little brother's room, right in middle of him crying into their mother's chest, because he couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't fair, for a five year old child to feel this way, it was wrong._

_There was nothing he could do, though. All he could do was hug his baby brother, wipe away his tears and reassure him that he was okay, he wasn't turning into a person like their father._

_He sat beside his baby brother when their mother couldn't and watched anything with All Might in it. The guy brought such a happy smile to little Sho's lips, and despite not being too fond of heroes, he felt that All Might truly was a great hero. The only one in this messed up society._

_One day, he was walking Fuyumi and Natsuo home from school, when they got home, the first thing they could hear was Shoto screaming. Touya dropped his bag, sprinting through the house until he reached the kitchen._

_He was panting, but all at once he stopped breathing as he watched for a few seconds how their mother was pouring boiling hot water onto Shoto's face._

_Shoto was crying, screaming in agony as he tried to fight the strong grip their mother had on his hair. Touya did something he never thought he'd do; he struck his mother. She jerked away, dropping the kettle in surprise as Touya crouched in front of his baby brother._

_Shoto wouldn't stop crying, and Touya had to forcefully pull his hands away from the wound. Their mother seemed to come to her senses then and started to cry, begging Shoto to forgive and to stay quiet._

_Touya shouted at her to shut up and call an ambulance, who knew the extent of the damage done to his baby brother's eye, the nerves in his face…_

_She hovered a second too long and Touya snapped, pulling Shoto into his chest as he yelled at her to get a grip and stop being useless. Later, he'd regret saying these words to her, but in that moment of chaos, with Shoto still crying and Natsuo and Fuyumi shooting off questions and their mother's panicked voice simultaneously talking on the phone and telling Shoto to calm down, he couldn't bring himself to regret it._

_Touya rode in the ambulance to the hospital with his little brother, quietly humming to him as it helped Shoto calm down. Sho kept staring at him with those big, watery eyes, filled with questions and confusion. It still hurt to think about his little brother like that._

_When Shoto came home, they all found out that their father had sent their mother away for hurting Shoto at such an important time in his life. Touya bristled in anger, their father wasn't even upset with the fact that their mother hurt Sho in the first place, just that he was hurt now and that it would interfere with his training._

_As the years flew by, the stronger his desire grew; he wanted to take Sho, Natsu and Fuyumi away. Never mind that he wasn't old enough to get a job and look after them all, he'd make some sort of plan, they could make it, he just wanted to get them out of that house. He wanted to save them._

_The older he got, he started to work on his plan. He got a job and started to save, he would be able to care for his siblings if he could just save up enough money._

_When Shoto turned seven, he was just shy of turning nineteen, his plan fell apart completely. He got into an argument with his father. He was trying to get his shitty old man to take it easier on Sho, trying to get the man to see that the way he was pushing Shoto was not helping him._

_The argument escalated to the point where Touya threatened to leave and take his sibling with him. His father got this wild look in his eyes, and the two started to fight physically._

_It ended with Endeavour using his hell flame and Touya desperately trying to protect himself with his own flame, but it wasn't strong enough. Endeavour left him there on the ground, skin melting and bleeding, excruciating pain overwhelming him and a threat that Touya's life would be taken if he ever so much as thought about taking his masterpiece away._

_He was sent to the hospital for months, and once he was discharged, he snuck into the house, packed all his belongings into a bag and left his memories, the love he felt from his siblings and mother, all of it. He left it all behind in that house._

_He turned to being a small time villain once his savings got used up, he met Toga somewhere along the way, too. She was crazy and at first, he wasn't sure if he could trust her at all. But somehow, he started to see her as somewhat of a friend._

_Together, they joined the league, to create a new, better society. Touya kept a promise to himself, that he'd kill the asshole Endeavour and save his siblings from the terror that was their father. He'll do it, he swore he would._

 

* * *

 

 

Dabi sighed as he watched Shigiraki have a mini freak out off to the side about his broken nose. It was gushing blood and god if it wasn't disgusting. He snickered quietly at the memory.

“Enough, Tomura,” All for One spoke, standing up from where he had been sitting on some crates.  
Killua tensed, narrowing his eyes as the man stepped in front of him, though smart enough to keep his distance.

“Let's continue with the plan,” he stated, turning away from their captor. “You know what to do, right?”  
He received multiple nods and grunts of agreement.

“Well then, let's go,” All for One told as Kurogiri opened a warp gate, stepping through.  
Tomura glared at Killua, who seemed to be giving him a mocking look. “I don't trust this one alone, someone stay and watch him, I don't care who,”

Dabi sighed, long and harsh, expression bored as Tomura turned to glare at him.  
“Fine, you stay,” Tomura stated, as if he was placing some type of burden on Dabi. “Make sure he doesn't escape,” he ordered before he disappeared.

A few minutes later and they were all alone, safe for the Nomu. Dabi waited a few seconds, having stayed out of sight the entire time. Killua was tense, eyes glancing around as he tugged at his restraints again in a futile attempt to get free.

After watching the omega for a while, Dabi stepped forward and out of the shadows. Killua's eyes were on him instantly and he seemed to relax at least somewhat, though he still seemed wary.

“You're not going to attack me if I come in close, are you?” Dabi asked softly, voice incredibly loud in the quiet, empty and spacious room.  
Killua searched his eyes for a while before he shook his head.

Dabi stepped in closer, crouching down in front of the older male.   
“I'm sorry,” he apologised, voice far quieter than before.   
Killua frowned, eyes questioning.

Dabi sighed and shook his head, reaching his right hand forward slowly. “I can take this off for a few minutes, but you'll have to let me put it back on, okay?”

Killua nodded, watching as Dabi pulled off the duct tape and cloth that had been shoved into his mouth. Killua instantly turned to rub his lips against his shoulder, shuddering.

Dabi stood up to leave, coming back with a glass of water.  
“Drink this, you look pale,” he spoke, holding the glass out to the omega.

Killua hesitated for a second before he drank it, he needed to stay hydrated.  
“Thanks,” he muttered as he licked his lips.  
Dabi made a sound of amusement. “Wow, complete trust in me? What if I poisoned the water?”

Killua blinked at him before he chuckled softly. “That wouldn't matter, I'm immune to poisons,” he stated.  
Dabi rose a brow in surprise. “Really? Do I even want ro know how that happened?”

Killua hummed, considering. “It's all just part of being a professional assassin,” he stated.  
Dabi's eyebrows raised at this. “An assassin?”  
Killua nodded, smirking subtly as he released some of his bloodlust. “The minute I get out of here, you're all dead,” he threatened, nails turning into claws.

Dabi watched this, expression showing he was mildly impressed. “I'll hold you to that,” he muttered.  
Killua blinked, bloodlust receding as his claws disappeared. “You want me to kill your comrades?”

Dabi barked a laugh, so sudden and loud, Killua jerked in surprise. “They're not my comrades,” he announced.  
Killua rose a questioning brow at him.  
“They're just there as stepping stones to reach my goal,” Dabi explained.

Killua frowned. “To kill Endeavour?” He asked softly.  
Dabi nodded before he shrugged. “Yeah, but that's just part of it. I plan to take out as many wannabe hero's as I can,”

Killua stared at him. “Why?” He questioned. “Why don't you just leave it be? Is this really the best option for you? What about your siblings, don't you think they'd want you to stay safe, instead of this? The path you're going down won't end well for you, and who knows how people you'll hurt before you reach the end,”

Dabi stayed silent for a few minutes. “This isn't my best option, but it's the only one I have. There's nothing left for me,” he muttered before he stood up.  
Killua shook his head, eyes pleading as he tried to reason with the younger. “This isn't your only option, there's something better for you! What about Shoto? He wouldn't want-”

“Don't bring my baby brother into this!” Dabi shouted, cutting the other off. “Everything I do, is to create a better world for him. I've been through hell for him, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant he was happy and safe,”

“He'd be happier with you in his life!” Killua protested vehemently, heart pounding in his chest, he could relate with Dabi in so many ways. “Believe me, I know what you're going through, I know-”  
“Stop! This isn't the same. You didn't have a choice, I did. I made the wrong decision and I have to live with it, there's no one who can save me now,” Dabi spoke, gazing sadly at the ground.

Killua's heart skipped a beat as he frowned. How did he know about Killua's situation? Never mind that, he'd think about it later. “ _I can_! I can save you, if you would just listen to me-!”  
Dabi whirled around, sneering. “You can't! No one can, there's nothing _to_ save!”

Killua shook his head vehemently. “No, if you could just listen! Touya, I can-!”  
Dabi's eyes darkened as he raised his hand and slapped Killua across the cheek, the omega gritting his teeth at the sting.

“Don't you ever call me that again!” Dabi seethed, grabbing the cloth and duct tape.  
Killua struggled, jerking around as wildly as he could. Dabi managed to force the cloth back into his mouth, slapping the duct tape onto his lips with more force than necessary.

Killua stared at him with pleading eyes, desperately trying to make the other understand, if he could just give him a chance, Killua could help him. _He could save him._  
“I'm sorry,” Dabi whispered as he caressed Killua's reddened cheek, turquoise eyes trained on the hand shaped mark with self loathing. “I, I wish someone would save me, but that's just a faraway dream, now,” he muttered.

Killua clenched his hands into fists, overwhelmed with the desire to just hug this young man, to reassure him that everything would be okay, but he couldn't.

Dabi sat back after a while, eyes trailing over Killua before they hovered. Killua tensed slightly, looking down at where Dabi was staring. His heart started to race as panic set in, instantly starting to struggle as Dabi reached forward.

How could he have forgotten?! He shouted at himself mentally as he watched Dabi retract his hand with a slip of paper. He was wearing the same hoodie he had worn when he told everyone about his pregnancy and he'd placed the ultrasound photo back into his pocket.

How could he have forgotten about the fucking photo?! He'd been in a bit of a hurry to get out of the house, his cravings had been driving him a little nuts, and since he didn't have anymore Choco robots left; he had grabbed the first hoodie he had laid his eyes on.

Dabi unfolded the slip of paper, staring at it for a few seconds before his eyes widened and he looked up at Killua with parted lips.   
“Are you?” He whispered, searching Killua's eyes with his own.

Dabi could see the panic and fear in Killua's eyes as clear as day. The omega hesitated for a while before he nodded once, body trembling slightly. Dabi stared in utter disbelief and suddenly, he felt panicked.

“Does Shoto know?” He questioned. “Did you tell your mate yet?!”  
Killua nodded, breathing slightly faster as he watched Dabi jump to his feet, eyes panicked as he frantically looked around the room.

What should he do?! He can't let them go through with their plan, not with a baby's life at risk! His eyes landed on Killua's bindings; could he burn through that? Fuck, could they get away in time before-?

Dabi schooled his features and shoved the photo into his pocket, turning to look behind him as Kurogiri appeared. He looked completely calm, like he had just spent the past twenty minutes calmly staring at the ground in boredom.

“It's time, we're going to start it now,” Kurogiri spoke as he opened a warp gate and two villains stepped out, walking towards Killua.  
“Right,” Dabi drawled, turning to walk away, he shot an apologetic look at Killua from over his shoulder.

_I'm so sorry._ He thought, briefly watching as Killua struggled again to try and get away from the two villains. _I was too late_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dabi is so soft, omfg


	61. A Plan

“What the fuck, who called them?!” Katsuki shouted as he pointed at the pale half of the group.  
“Your rudeness never ceases to amaze me,” Kikyo sneered as she held a fan in front of her mouth, glaring disapprovingly at the blond alpha.

Katsuki snarled. “I don't give two fucks about what you think of me,”  
“Now, now, let's not fight,” Zeno interrupted. “We came here because our dear family member asked us for help,”

Izuku smiled nervously, eyes closed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Thank you for-”  
“Foolish boy!” Bisky shouted, cutting him off as she punched him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Izuku gasped loudly, gagging slightly as she let him drop to his knees.   
“Oh my,” Hisoka snickered.  
Bisky loomed over Izuku with a glare, hands on her hips. “Do you have any idea how _angry_ Killua is going to be with you?” She asked.

“I know,” Izuku replied softly, glaring down at the ground in front of him. “I know, damn it!” He slammed his fist into the ground, eyes clenched shut as tears slid down his cheeks. “But, I just-we need help. We can't do this on our own, and I just thought, who better to help than family? I didn't have anyone else to call,”

Bisky stared down at the crumpled teen before she sighed. “Alright, don't-”  
“Don't you worry, Izuku! We'll save your mom, no problem!” Knuckle interrupted with tears streaming down his face, one fist clenched determinedly in front of him.

Izuku looked up, blinking away his tears before he smiled. “Thank you!”  
Knuckle held out a hand, pulling the teen onto his feet and into a hug.

“While this is very sweet and all, I'm more worried about how Gon is going to react,” Kurapika spoke, arms crossed over his chest.  
Leorio nodded as Morel dropped his pipe on the ground, leaning some of his weight on it.

“This might not go as smoothly as we're all hoping,” Knov told, adjusting his glasses.  
“I don't care, as long as I can see my brother again, I'd be willing to work with anyone,” Kalluto stated.

Milluki grunted, chomping down on a chocolate bar. “Damn brat, he's more trouble than he's worth,” he grumbled to himself.  
Hisoka chuckled. “You realise he might target you right off the bat,” he pointed out to Illumi.

“I'm not frightened in the least by that boy,” Illumi stated.  
Hisoka snickered into his hand, Illumi still had this picture in his mind of a young Gon, a child unable to cause any real damage, when in reality, Gon might be strongest nen user of them all now.

Hisoka felt a thrill of pleasure shoot up his spine, once this was over, he'll finally get to fight Gon again and pluck this ripened fruit.   
Katsuki gave him a weird look as Hisoka stood there, making quiet pleasured sounds with a blissed out look on his face.

“It would be best for you not to underestimate Gon,” Shoot advised.  
Illumi spared him a glance, giving him a curt nod as Silva chuckled to himself.

“Well now, so you're Gon's brat, huh?” An unfamiliar man spoke up, walking a little closer to get a better look at Izuku. “I can see the resemblance,”   
Bisky knocked a fist to the man's head, scolding him as Morel laughed boisterously.

“Honestly, the fact that you don't know your own grandson is blasphemy,” Bisky muttered.  
The man sighed, righting the hat on his head as he turned to look at the teenagers. “Right, now, where is that son of mine?”

Katsuki threw his hands in the air. “You're Ging?! Fucking son of a bitch-! Did you even know you have a grandson?!”  
Ging sweat dropped. “No, I actually found out a few hours ago,”

Katsuki made more exasperated motions, rolling his eyes as he sort of freaked out.   
“...Is he okay?” Knuckle asked.  
Eijirou tried to calm the blond down as Shoto looked at Knuckle with a blank expression. “It's best to just ignore him when he gets like this,” he replied.

Knuckle sweat dropped. “Right,”  
“Anyway,” Eijirou spoke once Katsuki calmed down. “I'm not actually sure where Gon is, I asked Denki to go look for him a while back, so he might have found him by now,”

“I really hope this isn't like that time with the Ant King,” Knuckle spoke as Shoot nodded his agreement.  
Morel picked up his pipe, supporting it on his shoulder. “No,” he replied as he turned to look at the building. “This is going to be much worse,”

Knuckle visibly swallowed as Shoot took a deep breath and Knov pushed his glasses up his nose.  
“Well then,” Silva spoke up for the first time. “Why don't we go see how he's doing,”

Kurapika nodded as he led them inside through the gate. From there, Eijirou took the lead, leading them all to the conference room they had been in a while back. It was subtle, but it was like the entire building was vibrating dully.

Denki was sitting leant against the wall outside with a faraway look in his eyes, some of their old classmates scattered around the hall.   
“Hey, Denki,” Eijirou called, jogging towards his friend as the blond turned his head to look at them.

“Hey,” he replied with a small wave.  
“What are you doing sitting on the ground?” Eijirou questioned as he crouched in front of his friend.  
Denki shrugged. “I found Gon and brought him here,” he replied.

Eijirou blinked in surprise before he nodded. “Thanks, man. How is he?” He asked carefully.  
Denki sighed as he stood up. “He went all dark and broody, and now the room won't stop vibrating,” he explained.

Eijirou cringed. “I'm sorry I made you go get him,” he apologised sincerely.  
Denki shook his head. “Nah, it's fine. He didn't blow up on me or anything, he just followed me here, kind of like a lost puppy until he saw Endeavour. Ever since then, his anger just started to...grow,”

Eijirou sighed with a nod. “Anyway, look who Izuku called.” He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.  
Denki blinked in surprise before he tilted his upper body to the side a bit, a grin spreading across his lips. “Oh, hey, Hisoka!” He called, jogging around Eijirou and coming to a stop in front of the clown.

Hisoka hummed, tilting his head forward a bit to look down at the smaller blond.  
“Long time no see! Thanks for coming to help us! Though, I bet it's only because you want to fight Gon again, right?” Denki spoke with bright eyes and a smile.

Hisoka chuckled. “That is true, though I wouldn't mind having another fight with Izuku,” he stated, licking his lips. “I wouldn't mind facing Killua, too,”  
Denki's smile faltered a bit before he grinned and started laughing. “Okay, well good luck with that last one!”

“Why the fuck is Denki talking to that creep like they're _friends_?” Katsuki asked.  
“Because Denki is a ball of sunshine whom doesn't have enough brain cells to think that maybe this isn't such a good idea,” Hitoshi spoke up, appearing behind his pack alpha.

Katsuki rubbed at his eyes with one hand, sighing harshly.  
“Let's get this over with,” Zeno grunted, gesturing for the teens to enter the room first.

Denki turned and opened the door, stepping inside and walking further into the room. Multiple pro heroes were all sitting about, discussing a plan whilst going over the information they had on the league and the villains that had escaped from prison.

Gon was sitting on a windowsill, staring out at the darkened sky, the glass of the window vibrating subtly, creating an incredibly low buzz in the room that went ignored by most.

Izuku tensed as he stared sadly at his father. He had known how much Killua meant to his father, he'd just never actually realised _how much._ Killua kept Gon together, he was the only one who knew how to keep the alpha calm.

Zeno frowned the slightest bit, the person in front of him had changed a lot since he last saw him in Meruem's palace. Back then, he had been fuelled by rage, much the same as he was now.

The differences now are like night and day. The very first obvious difference being that Killua wasn't by Gon's side, willing to go down this dark hole of rage and insanity. The second thing being how much Gon had changed physically.

He was a lot larger now, easily as tall, if not taller than Silva. His suspicion was true on one thing, though. Between the fourteen of them there that could use nen, Gon was easily the strongest.

“It's been a while, son,” Zeno greeted, his body may not show it, but he was prepared to jump out of the way should the younger decide to attack him.

“...You're Killua's grandpa, aren't you?” Gon asked, voice quiet and dull.  
Zeno nodded. “That I am,”  
The room grew quiet and tense, until Gon turned to stare them all down. “Why are you here?” He seethed.

They tensed as Gon's aura erupted around him, the air seemed to buzz and burn with it. His eyes were dull yet dark, as if he couldn't really recognise any of the people around him.  
“Shit,” Knuckle cussed as held an arm in front of his face.

A strong wind seemed to be coming from Gon, his aura only seemed to grow stronger and more hostile.  
“Are you here to take Killua away from me, too?” He asked, eyes crazed with anger. “I won't let you,”

“Dad!” Izuku shouted, hoping to get the man to come to his senses.  
“We're here to help you get him back,” Zeno stated calmly.  
He hadn't expected the other to change so much, he'd grown so much more powerful; he had to ensure that Gon didn't start a fight, who knew how many of them would actually survive.

Gon's aura calmed considerably at this, though it was still agitated and wary. He turned to look out of the window once more, body tense and hands clenched tightly into fists.  
“If you so much as touch him, I'll kill you,” he vowed.

Zeno chuckled. “Noted,”  
“You idiot!” Bisky shouted, causing Gon to turn around again in surprise, a bit of light returning to his eyes.  
Izuku sweat dropped as Bisky punched Gon right in the chin.

“Bisky!” Gon whined, rubbing his chin, grunting when the blond woman grabbed him into a tight hug.  
“You had me so worried you brat,” she spoke, voice wavering as she shook. “After all these years of not seeing you boys, the next I do and you look like this? And Killua?”

She shook her head as she pulled back and looked up at him. “I told him to look after you, but it looks like he was the one I should be worried about,” she spoke, tears brimming in her pinkish eyes.  
Gon frowned, lips trembling. “I failed, Bisky, I.” He grit his teeth. “I couldn't save him,”

Gon grunted as he received a powerful knee to the gut, gasping as he dropped to his hands and knees.  
“Have faith!” Bisky shouted. “You're talking like he's already dead!”

Gon whimpered at the words, looking up at her with tears in his eyes.  
Bisky softened, smiling sadly. “You of all people should know how tough Killua is. He's sort of like a cockroach, you can't get rid of him that easily,”

Katsuki started to cackle as Hisoka chuckled into his palm and Gon sweat dropped.  
“Bisky, you know Killua is going to freak out when he hears you compared him to a cockroach,” Gon pointed out

Bisky rubbed furiously at her cheeks before she smirked. “I know,”  
Gon smiled as he stood up, brushing off his pants as he attempted a bright grin. He failed.  
“Thanks, Bisky,”

“We're all here to help you!” Knuckle announced as he fisted one hand in front of him again.  
Gon smiled dully as his eyes roamed over everyone there, blinking in surprise when his eyes landed on his father.

“Oh, Ging? You're here too? Why?” Gon questioned.  
“Hah?!” Ging shouted, knocking a fist to his son's head. “I came to see you, of course! I heard from Cheadle that you were in some kind of trouble, and apparently you have a mate? And a kid?”

Gon rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, sorry I never told you, but it's not like you make it easy to contact you,”  
Ging sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah, yeah, that doesn't matter now. Just make sure to introduce me to your mate once you get him back, since I am here now,”

Gon nodded, his mind flashing back to that one moment after Greed Island, when he said he wanted to introduce Killua to his father.  
Gon couldn't stop the bright grin from stretching across his lips, reminiscent of the one he used to wear back when he was a child.

Ging blinked in surprise at this.  
“I'll finally get to introduce you to my bestest friend in the whole world!” Gon announced excitedly.  
Bisky smiled as she remembered those words before she snickered. “I'm willing to bet that wherever he is, Killua is probably blushing crimson right now,” she pointed out.

Izuku started to laugh along with his pack and Gon. Knuckle also started to laugh boisterously, having witnessed a fair share of moments where Killua would blush at the tiniest of compliments.

“What's this?! Class A laughing in a moment of crisis?! I guess that's normal, since you're always targeted by villains! HAHAHAHA-!”  
“Sorry about him,” Kendo apologized before she dragged an unconscious Monoma away.

“Uhm, okay?” Knuckle muttered.  
“Ignore that cunt, he's always like that,” Katsuki stated with a shake of his head.  
“Ugh, this place is so weird,” Milluki complained.

“If you'll all please gather around,” principal Nezu called, gaining everyone's attention.  
Slowly, everyone started to trickle into the room, gathering around the large table in the middle of the room, some standing around as there weren't enough seats for everyone.

“I thank you all for coming,” Nezu spoke. “As I'm sure you're all aware, we're here to put a stop to the League of Villains, once and for all. Over the years they've been targeting this school and hell bent on destroying society. They've killed many people and this is the final straw,”

“As you may know, earlier today, the League severely wounded and captured the hero Deku's mother, Killua Zoldyck.”   
A photo of Killua appeared on screen behind Nezu, whom was standing on one end of the table.

“What's worse, is we've found out that he is currently with child. There are a lot of innocent lives in danger with this group on the loose, however, we have not been able to locate their newest hideout as of yet,”  
  
“Killua is pregnant?!” Kikyo screeched.  
Gon gave her a strange look and nodded curtly.  
“Congratulations!” Knuckle cheered as he clapped Gon on the back.

Gon smiled half-heartedly. He wasn't sure how Killua's pregnancy would go after this, if their baby was even going to survive after today. Gon felt hollow, he didn't want to lose either of them, and if Killua were to lose the baby, a part of him would die along with it.

A video started to play behind Nezu. “We believe this is the true leader of the League,”  
They briefly watched the fight between All Might and All for One as multiple more screens appeared beside and around the one playing the video. Each screen had a different photo with information on it.

“This man is know as All for One, he has multiple quirks, some of which are still unknown. As you can see, on the screens here we have all the information available on members that we know and suspect are a part of the League,” Nezu explained.

A quiet murmur started as they read the information provided.  
“We have a plan, and once we can track down where the League's hideout is, we'll move forward,” Nezu stated.

Just then, the screen that was replaying All Might and All for One's fight started to go static, distorting before it started to play again.  
“Izuku Midoriya,” Tomura's familiar voice echoed around them.

The room grew tense, murmurs dying down as the screen focused on Tomura's face.  
“It's been a long time, how are you doing?” He asked mockingly as he moved out of the camera's view.

The screen focused on Killua, still on his knees and glaring at a few of the villains around him.  
“Killua,” Gon muttered, eyes searching his mate for any signs that he was hurt more than he was when they took him. Izuku and his pack tensed.

“Raise him,” Tomura ordered.  
Killua tensed as his bindings started to move, tensing and forcefully pulling his body up off of the ground, feet dangling a few inches from the ground. Killua frowned as his muscles strained, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

One of the other villains, a tall, muscular man made the mistake of invading Killua's personal space to try and touch his thigh. He found his head and neck trapped between Killua's thighs a split second later.

He struggled viciously, jerking Killua around in his bindings, stilling when Killua jerked and snapped his neck. The man slid to the floor and collapsed with a dull thud.  
“How many times do I have to tell you not to get close to him?!” Tomura screamed, starting to scratch at his neck.

Gon couldn't help but chuckle, his mate really knew how to take care of himself.  
“I see Kill hasn't forgotten his training,” Silva muttered with a proud smile.  
Izuku stared in shocked disbelief; he didn't know what to feel. This was the first time he'd seen his mother kill someone. Heck, this was his first time seeing anyone get killed.

“Bind his legs, too!” Tomura snapped.   
Killua struggled as the same bindings that were around his wrists wrapped around his ankles, trying to fight as it pulled his legs apart. After a minute of futile resistance, his legs were tied, spreading his limbs out like a starfish.

Killua glared at Tomura, eyes promising torture before the silvery blue orbs landed on the camera. Gon tensed, it was like Killua knew he was watching, like he knew Gon was there. Killua's eyes pleaded for a second before he started to wave his right hand a few times, like he was shaking something off.

Gon's eyes snapped to his hand, and suddenly, as if he knew he had his alpha's attention, Killua started to sign something with his right hand while Tomura continued to freak out.

Gon followed the movements with keen eyes, tensing when Killua's hand stilled, pointing inwards toward himself, all his fingers curled into his palm except his pointer and middle finger.

“Is he signing something?” Midnight asked.   
“He is, but that doesn't look familiar to me,” Knuckle muttered.  
Gon focused aura into his fist, turning quickly to the side to slam his fist into the nearest window.

The shards cut his hand, the wounds instantly starting to bleed as he stepped up to lean halfway out of the broken window.   
“Are you fucking crazy?!” Katsuki shouted as panicked shouting started in the room.

Knuckle grabbed the back of Gon's shirt, afraid that the man might jump out of the window.   
Gon turned his head back to the screen, eyes connecting with his mate's. “C'mon, Killua,” he murmured.

“What's he doing now?!” Tomura shouted as electricity started to spark around Killua.  
Sparks filled the entire room on screen, a blue glow surrounding Killua as it travelled up his binding and the steel beams he was tied to.

In a matter of seconds, the entire building was sparking, and Gon turned to look over the city, sniffing the air a few times before he paused.   
“I found you,” he muttered, eyes darkening.   
Usually he could smell Killua's electricity from miles away, but this time, he didn't have to; he could see the building sparking in the distance.

“Stop him!” Tomura shouted, pointing at Killua angrily.  
Killua's electricity stopped a second later when a black rod with red lines stabbed right through his shoulder, a quiet groan leaving his throat that could barely be heard. But Gon heard it loud and clear.

His aura started to spark in anger once more, teeth gritting as he watched Killua slump a bit once the rod pulled out of him.  
“Remember what I told you earlier,” Tomura hissed in warning.

Killua tensed, eyes staring with pleading panic into the camera.  
“Now then, where were we?” Tomura spoke as he whirled around to look back into the camera.

“This society we live in, is about to die and be reborn,” Tomura stated. “Tell me, Izuku Midoriya, how do you think the public will react when a hero can't even save his own parent? What safety would they feel in knowing that a hero couldn't even save a relative, much less a stranger,” he asked, arms spread wide.

“I'll make you a deal,” Tomura stepped closer to the camera. “Your life, in exchange for your mother's,”  
Instantly, murmurs and protests broke out in the room as Izuku stared at the screen with wide eyes and parted lips.

Gon's heart skipped a beat, freezing in panic. Killua subtly started to sign behind Tomura again, feeling only slightly worried. He finished signing just as Tomura turned around and walked behind him.

Killua turned his head to follow him, glaring at the man.  
“You have an hour to make your decision,” Tomura stated as he stepped up behind Killua. “And just so you know that I'm not kidding around,”

Another villain that stood beside Killua reached forward, pulling up his hoodie and shirt. Gon growled low in his throat as Killua tried to pull his body away from the unwanted touch.  
“Please, no,” Izuku whimpered.

Katsuki grit his teeth, forcing himself to watch as Tomura placed his hand on Killua's right side, his thumb hovering over the pale skin for a few seconds longer before he lay it flat down. Killua jerked, staring with wide eyes as his skin turned brown and crumbled away right in front of his eyes.

It hurt. It hurt so fucking much, but he refused to show any signs of pain, worried how far the damage would reach. Relief washed over him as Tomura pulled his hand back.

“You now have fifty five minutes,” Tomura stated before the screen turned dark.  
“Scum,” Gon murmured lowly, the ground starting to shake with his rage.

“What are we going to do?” Denki whispered, distressed.  
The room erupted with more murmurs as the heroes tried to figure out what to do next.  
“Alright, everyone, calm down!” Aizawa shouted, silencing the room. “It's important that we remain calm, we have a plan,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to write Tomura Shigiraki


	62. Trying To Get To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, three chapters at once?! Yeah!! 
> 
>  
> 
> You guys will hate me after this chapter.

Dabi bit the inside of his lower lip as Tomura used his quirk on Killua's side, forcing himself to watch as the omega's skin crumbled away. He tried to ignore the quiet whimper that left Killua's throat as one of their new recruits dropped his clothes back down.

This was all his fault. He wished he'd never told Tomura about Izuku's parents, he wished he'd never shown them the video he had stolen from Midoriya's computer. He never should have done any of this.

The guilt was overwhelming. He watched quietly as Killua took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down once the villains spread out again. Tomura was freaking out a few feet away, complaining about how the video hadn't gone his way whilst he scratched at his neck.

Dabi could tell that if Killua could, he'd be pressing his hands either to his wounded side or his stomach. Fuck, he had to do something, he had to get Killua out of here before he got hurt any further.

There weren't any villains around him, so Dabi decided to stroll lazily over to him. He stood a few inches away, listening to Killua purring softly, trying to calm himself down. The omega opened his eyes, staring sadly down at Dabi.

He grit his teeth, hands fisting in his pockets. “I'm so sorry,” he murmured quietly so no one else could hear him.  
Killua tried to give him a warm, forgiving look, but the omega was steadily growing paler, eyelids drooping; he must he exhausted.

Dabi wandered off, he could feel Killua's eyes on him as he moved to lean against a wall.  
“Well then, let's move on with the plan, I have little doubt they'd be here in a few minutes,” All for One spoke.

“Yes, sensei,” Tomura muttered, turning to look at Killua. “I suppose I should thank you,”  
Killua rose a questioning brow at him, eyes searching.  
“For helping us lure them right into our trap,” he stated.

Killua's eyes widened, a groan leaving his lips as Stain pulled out one of his blades, stabbing him in his left shoulder. Fuck, he's losing too much blood as it is!

Killua watched the man's long tongue lick up his blood from the blade, his body growing limp a second later. His face was suddenly taken into a set of cold hands, raised forcefully so his eyes could connect with a young girl's.

She had long, curly light blue hair and green eyes, a sinister smirk on her lips. “It's time you went to sleep,” she murmured.  
Killua felt his mind grow dazed, eyelids drooping as his strength left him completely.

It felt like he stopped breathing, like his heart stopped beating, but he didn't need oxygen or a heartbeat to continue living. He felt his bindings loosening on him until he slipped from it's grasp, body connecting painfully with the cold floor.

He wanted to cry out from landing on his wounded side, but his tongue felt too heavy, his muscles refused to work; he couldn't move at all. The girl crouched down beside him, brushing a few of his bangs out of his face as she smiled at him.

His eyelids nearly fell shut, watching the girl's smile turn warm and inviting. “It's time for you to give in to sleep; goodnight,” she murmured softly as his eyelids slid closed. “And despair,”

The last thing he heard was the footsteps of the large group leaving, he tried opening his eyes to see if he was completely alone, tried to twitch a finger, to feel himself take in a breath; but it was futile.

He laid there for a small while, aware that he was breathing shallowly, but it didn't feel like he was, he couldn't feel himself inhale or exhale. He felt nausea building as a strong, metallic smell reached his nose.

At least his hearing remained and his consciousness, though he drifted quite a few times. He didn't know how long he lay there, but he started to feel cold, knowing that if he could, his body would be quivering. The ground felt different after he came back from drifting, it felt a lot rougher and he swore he could hear a commotion in the distance.

He was so cold, until he could feel warmth spreading around his body. It felt so good, like taking a nice, warm bath. That strong metallic sent followed soon after and he just knew he was laying in a pool of his own blood. He tried to move again, but he couldn't.

What had that girl done to him? He started to drift again, until he found himself lost in his own memories, from his time growing up, right to those dark times in the palace with Pitou and Gon, the second Ant King. He was forced to relive every single bad memory he ever made before everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you're going to be okay, dad?” Izuku asked quietly as he wrapped Gon's right hand with bandages.  
They had spent the passed few minutes picking glass out of the wounds before he could properly clean and wrap it.

“I'll be fine,” Gon replied, voice equally as quiet.  
Izuku's lips tugged down with worry, remaining quiet as he finished bandaging his father's hand, slowly putting away all of the supplies he had used.

Gon remained seated on the medical bed, frowning down at his own hand as Izuku bustled about around him.  
“Is,” Izuku started, frowning down at the first aid kit in his hands. “Is mom going to be okay?” He asked after a moment, voice only slightly above a whisper.

Gon lowered his hand, gazing at his son with a frown. He could smell the worry and stress on him.  
“Killua will be okay, I'm sure,” Gon replied, trying to smile reassuringly.

Izuku frowned at his father, tears brimming in his eyes. “How can you say that? Who knows what they're doing to him right now? They-they could already have ki-”  
Gon cut him off by pulling him into a crushing hug, eyes clenched shut as he focused on hugging his son as tightly as his strength would allow without hurting him.

Izuku closed his eyes, tears falling as he shook and hugged his father back as tightly as he could. He didn't want to finish that sentence, he didn't even want to finish the thought.

His mother could be dead right now for all they knew. The League might not be as powerful as the ants were, but the League didn't want to keep Killua alive to breed with him. He likely already served his purpose of luring them in, and with him bound the way he was, unable to break free; he wouldn't be able to fight back if they tried to kill him.

“You're scared, aren't you?” Gon murmured, rubbing one hand up and down Izuku's back.  
Izuku nodded with a muffled sob, body aquiver as he tried to supress his cries.  
Gon nodded, squeezing him. “I am, too,” he admitted quietly. “But we need to have faith that he's okay, we can't continue to assume that something happened to him, that he-that,” he trailed off, body starting to tremble.

Izuku nodded into his father's shoulder; he understood what the man meant and why he couldn't finish the sentence. Saying it out loud would make it feel like it was real, like Killua really wasn't there anymore. Like he was gone forever.

“I'm worried about the baby,” Izuku admitted, feeling his father tense at the mention. “If mom goes through too much stress, he could...have a miscarriage,”  
Gon was wound tight at this, trembling. “I know,” he whispered.

Izuku remained quiet for a while. “I'm so sorry, dad,” he whispered, he could feel warm wetness dripping onto his shoulder.  
Gon shook his head. “I just-! I don't even want to think about how Killua must be feeling,”

Izuku slowly dragged a hand up and down his father's upper back, like his mother tended to do.  
“Why is it always him?” Gon muttered.  
Izuku smiled wistfully. “Because he looks like an easy target, but really, he's too strong for his own good,”

Gon chuckled as he suddenly pulled away. “You're right,” he stated as he wiped away his tears, Izuku doing the same. “You're a lot like him, you know?”  
Izuku blinked in surprise. “What do you mean?”

Gon smiled down at him, though it didn't really reach his eyes. “You're smart, kind and strong willed like Killua, and you're probably the only other person in existence that knows how to calm me down,” he stated with an amused laugh.

Izuku snickered. “I think if anyone just started to talk about mom with you, you'd calm down,”  
Gon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “You might be right about that,”

Izuku smiled up at his father. Looking at him like this, eyes red from crying, exhaustion and worry, desperately trying to keep himself together for Izuku's sake, it was obvious to see how much Gon cared about Killua, and Izuku was willing to bet, Killua would be reacting in much the same way as Gon if the roles were reversed.

Izuku was once again struck with awe at how much his parents loved each other. It just felt so surreal at times, to see people still so deeply in love, despite everything they've been through.

“Can I ask you something, dad?” Izuku asked after a few minutes.  
“Mhm.” Gon hummed with a nod.  
“What did mom sign in the video?”

Gon blinked in surprise before he grinned. “The first time he told me to stay calm and to put my nose to use because he was going to use his lightning for me to track him,” he explained. “The second time,” he trailed off a bit, before he chuckled somewhat humourlessly. “He told me to stay in control of myself and not panic, he needed me to stay with him, to find him as quickly as possible; because he's hungry,”

Izuku blinked in surprise and he couldn't help but burst into laughter, Gon following soon after. “That's so like mom, huh? Thinking about his stomach at a time like this,”  
Gon chuckled as he nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed.

Izuku smiled as he glanced up at his dad again. “Is that all he said?”  
Gon bit his lip as he hesitated. “Well,” he trailed off, eyes lowering to the ground.  
Izuku felt exasperated. “It's something weird, isn't it?” He asked.

Gon nodded. “He said he was...horny,”  
Izuku shook his head in disbelief. “That's also just like mom,”  
Gon nodded in agreement, chuckling. It was likely only Killua's way of showing he was okay and trying to make Gon feel better, but it was possibly true, too. Who knew with that one.

A knock on the door had them turning to look at Katsuki, who lowered his hand and shoved it into his pants pocket. “Are you guys ready to go? We're leaving,” he asked quietly.

Izuku glanced at his dad and nodded, following after Kacchan. They had all changed into their hero costumes a little while ago, though Kacchan was only wearing one of his gauntlets. Izuku felt nervous, but he knew he had to do this. To save his mother and reunite his family.

 

* * *

 

 

The surrounding area was eerily silent, the civilians in the area had subtly been evacuated a little while ago thanks to Knov's ability. They doubted that they had been spotted yet, which was good.

They surrounded the warehouse, hidden behind trees and other surrounding buildings. Gon stood closest to the warehouse with Izuku and a few other pro heroes, straining to try and hear what was going on inside the building, but everything was quiet.

There were no lights on, either. Were the villains trying to trick them into believing they weren't there? No, Gon couldn't even hear anyone breathing. Where were they then? Did they somehow manage to catch on to Killua's plan?

Did they know Killua had lit up the entire building to lead them straight to him? What did they do to Killua then? Did they relocate? He heard a distant, heavy footstep, and suddenly, he knew what was happening.

He whirled around. “It's a trap!!” He shouted, just as hundreds of Nomu literally rained down on them.  
Gon raised his arms just in time to block a heavy kick, grunting as the ground cracked beneath his feet.

Shit, that had a lot more power to it than he expected. The previous silence had disappeared in the sounds of battle, fire lighting the darkened sky as they all fought. It was like the Nomu knew exactly what weaknesses to use against whom.

Gon had to fight against two Nomu, one with incredible speed and shock absorption, the other with incredible strength that spat up a sticky goo that stuck Gon's feet to the ground. He struggled a bit before he raised his arms to block more punches and kicks that rained down on him.

He could see the Zoldyck's, Hisoka and Bisky had to fight two Nomu's each as well. He didn't have time to focus on their abilities, though. The fast one zoomed in for another blow, and Gon dropped lower, focusing his aura into his fist.

This Nomu might be fast, but he wasn't nearly as fast as Killua. The second the bird like creature reached him, Gon rammed his fist into the side of it's head, bringing it down to the ground, slamming it's head into the solid surface. The skull gave way beneath his hand, blood, bone and brain matter splattering everywhere.

Gon pulled his bloodied fist back as he focused his aura again, this time turning it sharp enough to cut through the sticky goo on his feet. Gon raced forward once he was free, aura still sharpened with his scissors attack, he raised his hand and cut right through the Nomu's chest.

Gon paused briefly to look behind him and see how the others were doing, noting how the Nomu who were fighting Killua's family and Hisoka were dropping one after the other. He turned around and sprinted towards the warehouse, he just needed to get to Killua so he could save him.

A few feet before he reached the door, he turned around in time to receive a powerful punch to his gut, spitting up blood and spit from the force; he could feel a few of his ribs cracking from the power behind it. He was sent crashing right through the warehouse and multiple other buildings. He had only managed to catch a short glimpse of All for One, hovering in the air with multiple quirks disfiguring his right arm like it did in his fight with All Might.

Gon groaned and coughed up blood once he stopped crashing though buildings, body screaming in protest as he sat up from his laying position on a slab of brick wall that managed to not fall apart once he landed on it.

Fuck, that man could really land a punch. Gon jerked up, raising up his arms to block another attack, gritting his teeth as a strong wind appeared, blowing away a few pieces of rubble as the ground cracked and caved away into a crater beneath him.

Gon took hold of the man's other arm, pulling his fist back and burying it into his stomach. The man flew back and Gon shot forward after him, only to be sent flying back with a strong shockwave.

The man appeared in front of him, touching a hand to his forehead and suddenly, Gon was extremely dizzy, like his brain had been scrambled. He groaned as he was punched twice in the face, kneed in the stomach and then kicked a few feet away.

Gon landed on the ground, dazed and confused as he watched the man, chuckling as he disappeared into a warp gate. Gon took a few minutes to regain his bearings before he sat up.

“Ugh,” he groaned, pressing a hand to his stomach as he swiped his tongue over his teeth, tilting to the side to spit up blood.  
Behind him, the sun started to rise as he stood up, glancing around him when he spotted a slumped figure in the distance.

Gon frowned, did they somehow miss a civilian in the evacuation? Gon stumbled a bit over some debris before he righted and jogged towards the crumbled person. He paused once his eyes landed on a familiar head of white hair. His heart dropped.  
“Killua?”

 

* * *

 

 

Izuku jumped in surprise at the deafening sound of buildings crumbling and crashing to the ground, the earth shaking slightly beneath his feet. What the hell? Izuku snapped back to attention once the Nomu he was facing raced forward again.

This one had a paralysis quirk, though it wasn't really all that strong. It needed to place all five fingers on him, then only the part of his body it was touching turned numb for about three minutes. Izuku suspected that the quirk would last longer and have a wider ranger if the Nomu could touch him long enough.

He didn't give it much chance, though. After a few more minutes of fighting, he managed to knock it out. He ignored the card zooming passed his face, embedding into the Nomu's skull.  
“Deku, go!” Katsuki shouted, explosions erupting from his palms a second later.

Izuku hesitated before he nodded, choosing to follow the path of broken buildings. He passed though the warehouse to check and make sure his mother wasn't there. The streets were eerily quiet the further he got from the fight, buildings crumbled and leant against one another, cars dented and crushed beneath brick walls.

Izuku passed a small crater which he ignored in favour of the distorted figure he could see in the distance. He wanted to call out to his father, but the closer he got, the further his heart climbed up his throat.

He came to a stop a few feet away, panting briefly before he stopped breathing. Why? Why was this so familiar to him? Gon was sitting on his knees in a pool of blood with Killua cradled in his arms.

He was staring with dark, dull eyes at the tar road in front of him, tears falling freely down his cheeks. Killua was completely limp in his arms, head tilted back, right hand gently laying on the rough ground, his left gently placed atop his stomach. His hoodie was completely soaked through with blood, some of the crimson liquid matted into his hair.

Why wasn't Gon moving? Why wasn't he already on his way back to UA to get Killua healed by Recovery Girl like they had discussed? Why wasn't Killua moving? Izuku realised his answer a second later as he sank to his knees in disbelief, eyes burning, but he couldn't find the tears to cry. His mother, his sweet, kind, bashful mother wasn't moving.

Because Killua was already dead.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
>  
> 
> Cliffhanger?


	63. Come Back To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves for the angst!

_I can't...do anything!!!_  
Killua stood to the side, watching his younger self break down and cry in front of Palm, his screaming cries seemed to echo around them.   
_You are the one Gon needs most_.

He lost track of the amount of times he had to re-watch his own memories, but it got to the point where he wasn't crying while watching himself go through all these dark times. His heart didn't clench anymore, because he realised, for every bad memory he had, he had ten good ones.

So he stood to the side, watching his own memories replay on a loop. He didn't know where he was or how he got here, but what he did know was that he had to get out of there, he had to get back to his boys.

He didn't want to think about how worried Gon was, but all Killua could hope for was that he found him soon and helped bring him back. Killua turned away from the memory of him restarting Gon's heart after his fight with Pitou, a frown furrowing his brow.

He could have sworn he had heard a commotion. The memory blurred suddenly, melting away and he was suddenly surrounded by darkness; he could hear footsteps making their way towards him. The footsteps stopped a few feet away from him, he could hear a shaky exhale.  
“Killua?”

Oh good, Gon finally found him. After a few seconds of his alpha hovering nearby, Killua could hear him stumble over towards him, dropping to his knees beside Killua. Gon rolled him over onto his back, raising his torso off of the ground to rest on his thighs.

“Killua?” Gon whimpered.   
The omega's head lolled back, much to his own irritation. Killua could feel Gon's trembling fingers press against his neck, feeling for a pulse, and Killua realised with a start that he didn't have one.

He wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating; he was dead to Gon. Inwardly, he started to panic as he was forced to listen to Gon's breathing speeding up growing more ragged, his alpha was breaking down, and Killua could do nothing to make him feel better.

He had no way of showing Gon that he was okay, he was completely limp; his body refused to move.  
A quiet wail left Gon's throat as he pressed his face into Killua's neck, arms wrapping tighter around his mate's body as he started to rock back and forth.

“Please, please, don't do this to me,” Gon whispered, body trembling as his shoulders jerked with each inhale as he sobbed into his cold mate's neck.

Killua was dead, he was too late to save him. He wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating and he was so, so cold. How long had Killua been laying here, waiting for Gon to come save him?

How many times did he have to keep reassuring himself that Gon was coming, he was going to be there any second, he was going to come save Killua, and take him away to a safer place?

Did Killua keep thinking Gon was going to save him, even as his life slipped away from him?  
“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Killua,” Gon whispered between his tears, pressing his lips underneath his mate's right eye.

Killua wanted to scream. He couldn't do anything but listen as Gon kept whispering apologies to him, kept pressing loving, tear filled kisses to his cheeks and lips. It was infuriating, he could hear this, feel this and taste Gon's tears on his lips, but he couldn't _move_ , he wanted so badly to reach up and cup his crying love's cheeks, wipe away his tears and kiss away his heartache; _but he couldn't._

“Please, please, please, come back to me, Killua, please,” Gon begged, cupping his cheek and brushing his thumb over the cold, pale skin; he whimpered.  
 _Move body, move! Please!_ He pleaded internally as Gon stopped rocking.

“Even like this, y-you're still s-so beautiful,” Gon muttered, bending down and placing gentle kisses on each of Killua's eyelids.   
_Gon_.

Gon pulled back, hoping to see Killua blush and stammer, to tell him that he couldn't just say something like that with that secret, small smile on his lips. That maybe he'd look at Gon with those loving, beautiful silvery blue eyes, shining with joy, love and adoration.

Killua looked peaceful like this, though. Gon hated it. He wanted to see Killua's smile, his blush, those exasperated looks he got whenever Gon ate his chocolate; he wanted anything except this-this-this nothing!

If only he'd gone to save Killua the moment he had seen that building light up with his love's lightening. Gon stared at the ground in front of them, face blank, tears falling freely as his eyes grew darker and darker the longer he thought.

This was all his fault. Killua was dead because of him, _their baby was dead because of him_. He had been so foolish to trust anyone else to help him save Killua, he could just as easily have done it by himself. If he had, Killua would still be alive.

His aura started to darken, body freezing in this one moment as he realized, it wasn't his fault, it was _All for One_. If that bastard hadn't sent his people after his love, then everything would be fine. Killua would still be alive, live his life happily as they continued to expand their family.

_Gon, please, don't do this, don't lose yourself like this! I'm right here, I'm fine! Please, please, don't give up! I'm not dead, our baby isn’t dead; we're both fine! There's something wrong, this is all just an illusion, please, notice! Gon!_

Killua wanted to start crying as he kept on begging and pleading for his body to move, for Gon to come back to himself and realise that something wasn't right; he was still here!

He could hear footsteps approaching again, pausing as whomever it was panted, then stopped breathing. Killua could hear the person fall to their knees, still not breathing.

A few minutes later, a choked sob broke the silence and suddenly, Killua had to listen to his son break down and cry a few feet away from him; and he still couldn't move to hug either of his boys, fuck, he couldn't even tell them he was fine!

Izuku curled his hands into fists, forehead pressed against the tar of the road, choosing to ignore the roughness scratching at his skin. He couldn't breathe, yet he couldn't stop the screaming cries from forcing their way up his throat.

Hot tears stung his eyes as they dripped down onto the ground, his body shaking violently. This couldn't be real. This was not how any of this should be going! They were supposed to find Killua, save him while simultaneously kicking villain ass. Then, they were supposed to go on with their lives as normal!

Izuku would continue to climb the rankings to the number one spot with his mates, all the while working to be a hero like All Might. Gon and Killua would continue their daily lives, Killua would give life to Izuku's sibling; and everyone was supposed to be fine! Happy and _alive_! Not this, never this. This was just like his nightmare.

Gon blinked once, he had to get up, he had to place Killua down and hug Izuku, console him, be there for him, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to let go of Killua. How was he supposed to?! Killua was everything to him! And All for One took him away. That bastard is going to pay.

“What the-?!” Katsuki shouted as he came running towards them, fully intending on shouting at them for sitting there in the road in the middle of a battle, but he paused. “No way,” he muttered.

He stared in utter disbelief as he listened to Izuku cry and felt Eijirou and Shoto run up beside him.   
“No fucking way,” he spoke shakily.  
Eijirou started to shake and cry into his hands, falling to his knees in misery, his sobs muffled by his hands.

Shoto stared, lips parted as tears fell down his cheeks silently; he didn't know what to do. Izuku continued to cry loudly, barely able to suck in air as he cried, screaming in agony. This wasn't fair, he just got his mom back, why did they have to take him away?!

Katsuki's lower lip trembled as his eyes burned; his head started to ache terribly, images popping into his mind, memories that didn't belong to him started to play on repeat in his mind.

“Deku,” Katsuki spoke through gritted teeth as he stumbled to his mate's side, falling onto his knees, one hand tugging at his own hair, the other placed on Izuku's shoulder, shaking him. “I-Izuku, this is-something, something's wrong, this isn't right,” he grunted, eyes clenched shut in pain.

Dabi stood on a nearby roof top, lips parted slightly as he stared down at the scene before him in disbelief. Was this part of the plan? What did All for One think he could possibly achieve by killing Midoriya's mother?

Did he hope the kid would lose his shit and fight with all his might, only to get killed? What did he even hope to gain by any of this? Dabi's heart clenched and skipped a beat as he watched Shoto start to cry.

This wasn't right, this wasn't what he wanted. He swore he'd never see Sho cry like this again, he didn't want to see this. Gritting his teeth, Dabi turned on his heel to exit the building.

Izuku's cries died down, panting with shuddering breaths as he attempted to calm down and hear what Katsuki was saying to him, but suddenly, it was like he was pulled into darkness for the briefest second before he blinked and suddenly, he couldn't hear Kacchan screaming at him, couldn't feel the road dig into his pants and irritate his skin.

Instead, what he felt, heard and saw turned into something different entirely. Images, words and touches washed over him. It was like a dream, it felt like he was in his mind--reliving these memories that weren't his--for hours, but really, he just stared blankly at the road for about five minutes.

Were they all seeing, feeling and hearing this? Were these...Killua's memories? As if to answer, a sudden, painful memory of Kacchan hurting him when they were younger filled his mind. After that, there were multiple different memories from multiple different people.

There was the painful memory of Gon and Killua parting ways at the world tree, there was the memory of Izuku's dream of one day being a hero crushed as he cried in front of the computer screen, attempting to smile.

There were the memories of Eijirou feeling powerless, scared and hating himself. There were the memories of Shoto being burned, screaming and crying into someone's chest as his mother yelled at him to keep quiet. There was Kacchan, breaking down into tears as he had a panic attack.

Killua felt all this wash over him, dizzy with the onslaught of memories that weren't his own. What the hell was going on? He started to drift back into darkness when he suddenly felt Gon's aura turn impossibly dark.

No, he couldn't drift away, he had to stay conscious, he had to fight to wake up and move! The last memory he was forced through, was of Endeavour standing above a crumbled figure, sneering down at them. The last thing he heard was a threat on that persons life and suddenly, Killua was fighting with all his might.

It felt like he was bound again by those same bindings from earlier. He couldn't break out, it felt almost impossible! He could hear Leorio's sudden yell in shock, calling out his name and Killua was willing to bet that Kurapika was there, too.

Was he going to die here, surrounded by his friends and family? It would be quite nice, but not today. They were all falling apart, they needed Killua to wake up and console them all! He knew that no one could comfort like him.

But how? Killua didn't know how, but Gon had begged for Killua to come back to him and god, Killua would do anything for him! And so, he fought and reached forward...

Gon clenched his eyes shut as the memories left, his chest felt heavy, like he couldn't breathe properly without a pang of pain striking his heart. He couldn't think, what was he supposed to do now?

How did he go on living without Killua? Did he even deserve to live when Killua couldn't? Fuck, how did he even go on living without Killua? What was life without him?!

No, there was no life worth living without Killua, but first, he'd avenge him. He'd kill that scum that hurt Killua in the first place; fuck, he was going to kill Endeavour, too! And then, he'd follow Killua to the grave. Wherever Killua went, Gon would follow, and this time was no exception! He'd just have to-

“Gon,” Killua's voice whispered from his lap, a warm hand resting on his cheek; his heart skipped a beat and started to race. “Come back to me,”

Gon whimpered, lower lip trembling as he slowly tilted his head down to look at his love. Was this a dream? Did he die of heartache and go to heaven? As far as Gon knew, this was heaven, because his eyes met with those beautiful pools of silvery blue, alight with love, relief and _alive_.

“Killua,” Gon spoke in disbelief, before a powerful sob left his lips and he raised his other half higher into his arms to bury his face into a warm, pale neck. He could feel Killua's pulse against his lips; and he started to sob quietly as his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller.

Killua felt so relieved. He managed to get back to Gon and in return, Gon came back to him. Killua wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders, hugging back equally as strong as his lower lip trembled and he had to clench his eyes shut, because they were burning with tears.

“You're okay,” Gon cried, squeezing his mate tightly.  
“I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to leave you, I-” Killua swallowed, licking his lips as he nosed at Gon's neck, inhaling his scent. He was so close, so, so close to losing Gon to his own darkness, forever.

Gon shook his head. “It's all my fault! I, I failed you again, Killua, I'm so sorry, I love you, I love you, I-”  
Killua pulled back, cupped his cheeks and pressed their lips together in searing, tear filled kiss. He didn't want to hear any of this, none of it was true—except the I love you part--none of this was Gon's fault.

Gon whimpered again when Killua parted from him, pressing his forehead against Gon's. God, did he love this man so much.  
“It wasn't your fault,” Killua muttered, cutting Gon's protest off with another kiss. “I love you, so, so much,” he stated against his alpha's lips.

“Killua!” Leorio shouted between sobs, running full speed towards Gon and Killua, practically tackling the two in a hug. “You brat!” He shouted. Kurapika was quick to follow, falling to his knees and hugging him.

“M-mom?” Izuku stuttered, wiping at one eye as tears continued to fall.  
Killua threw open his arms and Izuku was quick to fall into them, sobbing into his chest and suddenly, Killua was wrapped in a tight, group hug from Izuku, Shoto, Eijirou, Katsuki, Denki, Hitoshi, Ochaco, Tenya, Kurapika, Leorio and Gon.

He could barely breathe, his wounds stung and ached, but he wouldn't have this any other way. Finally, _finally_ , he could console them all. Gon buried his face into the back of Killua's neck, arms wrapped protectively around his stomach.

After a few minutes, the group pulled back, wiping away tears. Gon frowned, where was the blood he had been kneeling in?   
“Are you okay, mom? What happened? I thought you were...” Izuku trailed off, sucking in a shuddering breath.

Killua hummed in thought, sitting on the road now, legs crossed as one hand held one of Gon's, the other pressed to his belly. “I don't know what happened, to be honest. I was conscious this whole time, but my body wouldn't move and I couldn't talk or open my eyes. It was torture, laying here, listening to you all break down because you thought I was dead, but really, I was here the whole time,” he explained. “Was it an illusion?” He asked himself.

“In the meantime, though, we should get you to Recovery Girl, you sustained some serious injuries,” Tenya cut in, adjusting his glasses.  
Gon nodded, though he didn't seem back to his usual self quite yet. “Yeah, let's go find Knov,” he muttered as he stood up, pulling Killua to his feet.

“What?” Killua asked in confusion, frowning.  
“Yeah, Kurapika and Izuku called a bunch of people to come help save you,” Katsuki muttered, voice hoarse.  
Killua tilted his head to the side a bit. “Who?”  
“Kill, it's about time you woke up,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaat?! See, our sweet boy Killua isn't really dead, haha! Bet I scared some of you? Maybe? A little?


	64. Big Brother

Killua tensed at the familiar voice, shoulders raising up briefly towards his ears before they dropped back down. He turned around with a deep breath, laying eyes on Illumi for the first time since he took Alluka and healed Gon.

There was that familiar, bone deep fear he used to feel every time he was forced to interact with his eldest brother, yet it wasn't as paralyzing as it used to be. Actually, it wasn't even as bad as he had thought it would be, mostly just his body reacting the way it was used to around the eldest Zoldyck child. Huh.

“Big brother,” Killua muttered softly, voice trembling the slightest bit.  
“Oh, my sweet baby, Kill!! I can hardly believe how much you’ve grown!” Kikyo shouted as she walked closer to her favourite child, stopping a few feet away.

Killua frowned, watching as Kalluto waved timidly--he could barely believe how much his youngest sibling had changed--his grandfather was standing there with a soft smile, arms behind his back like he always stood. And his father, standing beside Zeno, expression blank and arms crossed over his chest.

Why the fuck was his entire family here?  
“How did you know where to find me?” Killua questioned, his frown deepening.  
“Well you see, my sweet grandson called to ask us for help in saving you, Kill,” Kikyo replied.

Izuku sweat dropped as Killua took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
“I can't even right now,” Killua muttered to himself before he turned to glare at Izuku. “Why did you contact them? Why do you even have their number?!” He hissed.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head. “Well I mean, I gave my number to them when we went to see them before you came to find me, they called me once after that, and I was really desperate for help,” he explained, voice growing quieter.

Killua made a strange, strangled noise in his throat.  
“Now Kill, this isn't the time to scold your child,” Zeno chided with an amused glint in his eyes.  
“We really should get you to see Recovery Girl,” Denki pointed out, seeming very worried.

Oh right, Killua had forgotten about his injuries. Was he still bleeding? Killua looked down at his side, trying to see if any fresh blood clung to the material of his hoodie.  
“Kill,” Illumi spoke again.

Killua raised his head, eyes widening as Illumi was suddenly _right there,_ mere inches away from him. His brother was still taller than him, but not by too much, he supposed, though he still had to look up at him.

Illumi raised his hands, touching his fingertips to Killua's jaw as he bent down a little to make direct eye contact. “Why did you not heed my warning? Did you-?”

Illumi was cut off as Gon appeared beside him, left hand instantly grabbing Illumi by the jaw, palm covering his mouth to prevent him from spewing whatever bullshit he was about to tell Killua.

Gon pushed him back, raised him up into the air by his mouth, and slammed him into the ground. The tar cracked and gave way beneath the force, debris and dust rising up as Gon pinned Illumi's legs down with his own.

Illumi raised his hands to grip Gon's arms, nails digging and breaking tan skin, though he did not release his hold. Killua blinked in surprise, frowning as his lips parted in shock.

Illumi glared up into Gon's eyes. Ochaco and Denki shouted in shock as the other's tensed, Kikyo gaping at the sight as Silva sighed, shaking his head.

“I told you,” Gon spoke, voice low and threatening. “I warned you what would happen if you lay even a finger on Killua,” he stated, darkened eyes glaring into Illumi's.

Illumi breathed through his nose, tightening his grip on Gon's arm, aiming to break the bone and be released, but Gon only tightened his hold on Illumi's face, pressing his head further into the ground.

“Gon, what are you doing?!” Killua shouted, staring in concern at his alpha's back.  
Gon raised his right hand clenched into a fist above his head. Illumi narrowed his eyes. Of course the other would hit him, perhaps he thought he could scare Illumi into apologizing? Or maybe he hoped he could knock him out?

“Gon?” Killua asked softly.  
“Dad, stop!” Izuku shouted, running forward and hovering near his father.   
“Stop this childish nonsense at once!” Kikyo demanded.

“Just let him go, Gon!” Kurapika told, body tense, this was a very bad situation.  
Gon remained quiet, staring into Illumi eyes with pure rage. “...First comes rock,” he muttered, focusing his aura into his fist.

Silva dropped his arms, half in surprise, half ready to fight back and rescue his son should his eldest not be able to free himself in time.  
“Gon! Stop!” Killua shouted in a panic, what was wrong with his mate?!

“Jan,”   
Knuckle came to a grinding halt a few feet away, staring nervously at the sight before him, he had to warn them that the Nomu were all breaking through, but he really didn't want to get in the middle of that.

“Ken,”  
Killua ran forward, placing both of his hands on Gon's left arm, kneeling beside his brother, ducking his head as he searched for Gon's eyes; his heart dropped. Had Gon lost it? Did Killua really end up losing him to his own darkness after all?

“Gon!” He shouted again, eyes begging and pleading. “Gon, please, look at me! I'm right here, look at me,” he spoke calmly, yet with some fear laced in his tone.

Gon's eyes slowly trailed up his body, and after a few excruciating seconds, their eyes connected.   
Killua smiled in relief. “That's it, see? I'm okay, I'm right here,” he told, resisting a cringe as he heard something snap in Illumi's jaw. “Calm down, okay? Let's-why don't you take me to UA?” He asked.

Gon's hand lowered slightly and Killua could see he was slowly, but surely getting through to him. The group remained tense, the teens barely breathing.

“You need to take me to get healed, remember? Recovery Girl needs to check and make sure I'm okay, that we're okay.” Killua slowly pressed his own left hand to his stomach, making sure Gon's eyes followed the movement. “Please Gon, I need you to come back, okay?”

Killua breathed deeply through his nose, eyes never straying from Gon's, he desperately needed his mate to come back to himself. Would this work? Gon's aura slowly started to recede from his fist, though he didn't lower his arm or release Illumi.

Killua chewed on the inside of his lower lip, wracking his brain for what else he could say to get through to the other, he could sense his father growing tenser by the second, his mother might take action any second and his grandfather was far too tense already.

Killua decided to let go of Gon's left arm, reaching up instead to grab Gon's right fist with both his hands, tugging his arm down and towards himself, prying his fingers apart and placing the tan hand flat against his stomach, closer to his wounded side. God, he hoped this worked.

“Please, Gon,” he spoke softly, making sure his voice shook a little. “I'm-it hurts, so much,”  
Gon's eyes widened, instantly releasing his hold on Illumi. Killua released a quiet breath of relief as Gon surged forward, he wrapped his arms around his mate's shoulders as Gon raised him into his arms.

Gon hugged Killua to himself as he stood up, picking the omega up and carrying him away from Illumi. There was a collective sigh of relief as Gon walked to a nearby bench, seemingly having forgotten about Illumi entirely. The eldest Zoldyck child stood up, turned his head to the side, and spat out a tooth and a mouthful of blood. Illumi was reluctant to admit, but he was thankful Killua was able to calm Gon, if he hadn't, he would be dead by now.

Gon sat Killua down carefully after checking the damn bench wouldn't fall apart the instant extra weight was placed atop. Killua hissed as his skin stretched over his wound, it really did hurt, it wasn't a lie; he just didn't realise how much until now.

Gon ran his hands up Killua's thighs and hips as a way to distract him from his discomfort. Killua raised his arms above his head, grunting in pain as Gon pulled his hoodie off of his body. He tossed the material to the side, fingers carefully moving to pull up Killua's shirt to better see the damage.

Killua looked down, for the first time he was able to get a really good look at his wound, and god, did it look awful.   
“We really need to get you to Recovery Girl,” Eijirou spoke up, frowning as he stared at Killua's wound for a second before he held his hands out with a smile.

Gon managed to smile back in thanks as he took the rolls of bandages and disinfectant from the beta's hands. “Thank you,” he muttered quietly.  
Killua smiled at Eijirou, holding his shirt up as Gon carefully started to clean and then wrap up his entire torso. Admittedly, his side hurt the worst, though his stab wounds hurt as well, but not quite as much. Killua wonders if it's because it covers such a wider area.

Killua stared almost sadly at his discarded hoodie, not wanting to put the bloodied clothing back on. He sighed. Gon gently rolled his shirt back down over him, a deep frown on his brow.  
“I'm sorry, Killua,” he muttered softly.

Killua glanced up at him, searching his eyes. He looked very upset, likely with himself. Though some darkness lingered, most of the light had returned to his golden eyes. Killua smiled lovingly as he reached up to cup Gon's cheek.

“I forgive you,” he murmured, knowing that saying it wasn't Gon's fault or that it didn't matter or that it it was fine wouldn't cut it this time.  
Gon nodded, eyes fixated on Killua's collarbone. Killua stared sadly, he hated when Gon went all dark, mostly because he suffered a lot of self loathing once Killua managed to pull him back.

Gon's eyes suddenly lit up, a bright grin stretching across his lips as he reached into his jeans pocket, pulling something out.  
“Here you go, Killua!” He said as he held out his hand.

Killua blinked at his hand, reaching one of his own, much smaller ones out. Gon dropped a chocolate bar into his palm.  
“You said you were hungry, right?” He asked, eyes glinting.

Killua's lips pulled into a happy smile as he surged forward, practically throwing his arms around Gon as he slapped a wet kiss to his cheek.  
“Thank you! God, I'm starving!” Killua spoke, tearing open the wrapper once he pulled away from Gon.

The alpha smiled proudly as Killua bit into the chocolate, moaning in delight.  
“Yeah, apparently hunger wasn't the only thing you felt,” Katsuki remarked with a smirk as the group walked closer to the two now that Gon seemed to have calmed down.

Killua nearly choked on the chocolate as Gon tilted his head curiously.  
“Were you listening in on our conversation, Kacchan?!” Izuku screeched, blushing lightly.   
Killua's family all smartly stayed a small distance away from them, not wanting to anger Gon again.

The alpha already seemed on edge with how close they were.   
“In any case, we really do need to figure out what happened with Killua, it could be a villain's quirk and who knows how and who it might effect next,” Hitoshi spoke up.

Killua nodded as he chewed on the chocolate.  
“Why don't we just ask this one?” Hisoka's voice spoke from their left.  
They all turned to look as the clown walked up to them, a card held to the neck of a very familiar villain.

Killua shot Izuku a pointed look, seeming very exasperated. “Seriously? Hisoka, too?” He asked.  
Izuku shrugged. “He just showed up, I didn't ask him to come,”  
“He followed me here,” Illumi added.

Killua sighed, that was so like Hisoka.  
The clown chuckled. “I believe he was one of the villains who's information provided was lacking? Dabi, if I remember correctly,”

Dabi stood there, an almost uncaring look on his face, with his hands shoved into his pockets, head tilted back the slightest bit, like he was looking down at them all.  
“Are you going to tell us what happened to Killua, or are you going to stay quiet?” Kurapika questioned as Knuckle finally made his way closer.

“Tsk,” Dabi uttered.   
Kurapika sighed in annoyance.   
Illumi turned to the villain. “I suppose I could just torture the information out of you,” he stated.

Killua suddenly jerked up from his seat, grabbing Illumi's wrist with slightly panicked eyes. “Big brother, wait-ugh!”   
“Killua!” Gon shouted, shooting forward to steady his lover.

Killua groaned low in his throat, why was he hurting so much, damn it?! For a brief second, his heart skipped a beat as he panicked slightly; was it his side that hurt or his stomach? He stilled, sighing from relief a few seconds later. He had been terrified he might have a miscarriage, but it seemed like everything was still okay. He seriously needed to calm down a bit.

“I'm alright, Gon,” Killua spoke softly.  
Gon hesitated before he released Killua.  
“Do you know him personally, then, Kill?” Silva asked, speaking up for the first time.  
Killua blinked in surprise before he nodded curtly.

Katsuki frowned. “How the fu-”  
“Touya,” Shoto muttered, cutting his mate off.   
Killua blinked in surprise, slowly raising the chocolate back to his mouth as he watched Dabi tense.

“It really is you?” Shoto asked after a few moments of silence.  
Dabi bit his lower lip, unsure how he should react to this. He didn't want Sho to see him like this, but he supposes that was a little late now.

“Where did you go, big brother?” Shoto inquired, voice barely above a whisper.  
Dabi kept his eyes lowered, finding himself unable to meet Shoto's mismatched gaze, he was afraid of what he might see there.

“Big brother? I thought Natsu was your only brother?” Denki asked, confused.  
“Fucking, wait!” Katsuki cut in, turning to look at Killua. “Did you fucking know about this?!”  
Killua hesitated as everyone turned to look at him, Dabi raising his eyes.

He bit his lower lip. Shit.  
“I did,” he replied after a few seconds, cringing subtly at the betrayed look in Shoto's eyes.  
“How did you know, Killua?” Gon asked.  
Killua turned to look at him, biting the inside of his cheek.

“You remember that one time we went shopping for stuff for our home? When I said I spilled hot chocolate all over myself?” Killua spoke.   
Gon nodded, confused. “I do, was he the one who spilled it on you?” He asked with a frown.

Killua couldn't stop the smile that pulled at his lips; Gon was too sweet. He shook his head. “No, I did that to myself on purpose so you wouldn't smell his scent on me,” he explained.   
Dabi tensed further, that sounded way too suggestive! “Don't worry, it's not like he was cheating on you or anything,” he added, he seriously didn't need the larger alpha's rage directed at him.

Gon blinked in confusion, as if he had never even considered that a possibility. “Okay? I know Killua wouldn't do something like that,”  
Killua felt warmth spread over him at how much Gon trusted him.

“Well, long story short, he sat next to me on a bench, we started talking, he told me his real name and that Shoto was his brother, asked me not to tell anyone and then as he left, he told me he was the villain Dabi,” Killua explained fairly quickly. “I actually wanted to tell you, but then it slipped my mind,”

Gon nodded after a few seconds, understanding crossing his features before he grinned. “Okay, Killua! As long as he didn't hurt you, I trust your judgement,”  
Killua smiled dreamily at Gon, he sort of felt like he was falling in love all over again. Gon put so much faith in him, it warmed Killua's heart.

“I don't mean to interrupt you guys, but those bird things are sort of starting to win against us? Plus, a bunch of villains showed up, and it's chaos,” Knuckle spoke up, gaining their attention.

Killua sighed. “We should take care of this. Hisoka, think you can tie him up with your bungee gum? He's not allowed to go anywhere and no one is allowed to touch him, got it? Actually, since Knov is here, let's hide him away in his nen mansion, we can sort through family drama after this fight is over,” Killua ordered sternly.

Hisoka chuckled as he proceeded to use his bungee gum on the villain, an amused gleam in his eyes at the confused look on his face when he couldn't pull his wrists apart.

Gon turned to look at Killua with a mischievous smile. “How hurt are you, Killua?” He asked.  
Killua blinked up at him in surprise before a thoughtful look crossed his features, twisting his upper body this way and that, stretching his arms above his head as he considered. “Mmn, I'd say, four out of ten?”

Gon nodded. “You'll tell me when it gets to six?”   
Killua nodded his assurance and Gon grinned brightly.  
“What do you say then, Killua, want to take out some weird, bird-human things with me?” Gon questioned   
Killua snickered with a bright smile. “You don't even have to ask, Gon, you know I'll follow you anywhere,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Illumi, don't go messing with Gon when he's pissed off!  
> I love writing Killua calming Gon down and coming up with more sappy ways for him to do so. I also love writing Killua hurt. 
> 
> Anyway, so the next chapter will have more action, finally!   
> Until next time, guys! ♡
> 
> Wait, I have a question, before I forget. Are any of you interested in some ShinKami mpreg? Or OT4 mpreg? 
> 
> If so, then we'll definitely prolong this story a little bit more since I do feel like writing it, but I also don't want to push it too much with the mpreg? I don't, what do you guys think??


	65. Train Wreck

Knuckle lead the group towards where the fighting was happening, a frown etched onto his brow. Killua glanced around, trying to see if maybe he could find a sparking electrical cord somewhere amidst the rubble of downed buildings and broken telephone poles.

“Wait, let's stop here for a sec,” Killua called once he spotted a cable that sparked dangerously.  
“Why, is something wrong?” Eijirou asked as they all came to a stop.

Killua shook his head as he walked to the cable. “No, I just need to recharge,” he explained, reaching out for the cable.  
“Wait, you can't fucking-!” Katsuki cut off as Killua wrapped his fingers around the cable, half expecting the omega to instantly start seizing or something equally as terrible.

Killua crouched down as he waited.  
Gon pouted. “I think that All for One guy broke some of my ribs,” he mentioned to Kurapika as he gently touched his abdomen.  
The blond snorted. “Does it hurt when I do this?” He asked, bumping his fist roughly into the alpha's ribs.

Gon winced, swatting Kurapika's hands away wildly. “Killua, Kurapika's bullying me!” He whined.  
Killua turned to give the two a disapproving look. “Stop that, you two,” he scolded.  
“Since when did Killua of all people become the grown up between the four of us?” Leorio questioned.

Killua sent a small electrical current toward him, cackling when Leorio jumped with a hissed, “Ouch!”  
Hisoka circled around Killua with an interested look on his face, poking the smaller in his shoulder, humming curiously when he wasn't electrocuted. “Very interesting,” he noted.

Killua glared up at him. “Would you stop prodding at me?”  
Hisoka hummed with a smile. “Hmn, but this is so interesting. Is this how you can activate that technique of yours? Godspeed, was it?” He asked curiously.

Killua sighed, nodding in reply when both Illumi and Kalluto crouched beside him.  
“This is very intriguing, brother,” Kalluto mentioned, seeming like he wanted to reach out and try it for himself.

“I see your assassin training has really benefited you over the years, Kill,” Zeno spoke as he peered down at what his grandson was doing.  
Killua blinked before he chuckled mostly to himself. “Yeah, it definitely has,”

Gon stood a few feet away, body tense, keeping a close eye on the Zoldyck's and Hisoka as they all crowded around his mate, though he forced himself not to intrude and put himself between his love and his family.

Gon shared a sympathetic look with Dabi, whom was awkwardly hanging from Silva's shoulder. The poor guy.   
“Where's the fat pig-I mean, where's Milluki?” Killua asked, doing a poor job of correcting himself and looking like his slip up been an accident. He failed.

Zeno snickered.   
“Ah, Milluki stayed back at the school,” Silva explained with an amused glint in his eyes.  
Killua shook his head, Milluki was the most useless Zoldyck ever. That, or Killua just really hated him.

“Ah, that should do it,” Killua muttered as he stood up, fingers sparking briefly with electricity before it stopped. His hair stood a bit on end with static as it usually did when he had to recharge so quickly.

“Here, take this,” Silva spoke as he swung Dabi off of his shoulder and handed him off for Illumi to hold.  
“Can you not hand me off like an unwanted sack of potatoes?” Dabi drawled sarcastically.   
The eldest Zoldyck child frowned subtly down at the man just handed to him as Katsuki snickered in the background.

“Kill,” Silva spoke up, gaining his son's attention.  
Killua looked up with a curious hum, blinking in surprise when a warm hand pressed into his back, another gently setting on his stomach. He stared down at his abdomen.

His father's hand was large against him, gentle in a way Killua had forgotten the man was capable of. Gon tensed, ready to jump in should something happen, but stayed back nonetheless as Killua looked up into his father's eyes.

Silva smiled as softly as he could manage. “Make sure not to get hit in your stomach or back, alright? We don't want your baby getting hurt. Stay with someone who you can trust to always have your back,” he advised.

Killua's eyebrows rose in surprise before he nodded. “Right,” he murmured.  
Silva pulled back, placing his right hand on top of Killua's head, ignoring the sparks of electricity that shocked his hand, he ruffled the soft, white strands. “I'm proud of you, son,” he stated.

Killua's lips parted, warmth washing over him at the words; it's something every child wishes to hear from their parent and Killua was no different. Despite everything, he really looked up to his father, he respected the man greatly and to hear him say something with so much meaning to him, it caused Killua to blush.

“Y-you-you-!I-!” He stammered, unsure of what to say; he trembled slightly.  
Silva burst into booming laughter, his son was always so bashful!  
Killua smiled softly down at the ground. “Thanks, dad,” he muttered.

“Now then, let's get going,” Zeno spoke with a proud glint in his eyes.   
Gon grinned brightly as Silva moved away and took Dabi back from Illumi, holding up both his hands in a thumbs up as Killua focused an excited gaze on him.

They ran back towards the fight, the closer they got, the clearer the sounds of fighting became.   
“Watch out!” Knuckle shouted, just as a Nomu came flying at them.

The group parted into two, allowing the Nomu to zoom right passed them with a powerful wind, crashing into a building a few feet away.  
Gon chuckled brightly. “Was that Bisky?” He asked excitedly.

Killua sweat dropped. “Oh god, is she here, too?”  
Gon nodded eagerly. “Just make sure not to call her a hag, okay?”  
Killua smiled innocently. “Whatever do you mean? I never call Bisky that,”

Gon shook his head fondly.  
“Can't fool me,” Leorio muttered.  
“Ah, so I see you managed to escape from my quirk,” a female voice spoke up.

Reality seemed to distort for a brief moment before it returned to normal. Well, except for the fact that Dabi was no longer dangling from Silva's shoulder. Instead, he was sitting on the ground in between a man and a woman, looking mildly confused and very annoyed.

The woman had light blue hair and green eyes of average height and pale skin, the man, tall and tan, had green hair and light blue eyes.   
“What do you mean by ‘escape from your quirk?’” Kurapika questioned with a frown.

“The pretty little omega over there.” She pointed at Killua. “He managed to get free from my quirk, well, our quirks. It's quite impressive, I'll admit,”  
Gon growled deep in his throat. “What did you do to Killua?” He asked, stepping in front of his mate, half covering him with his body.

The girl smirked. “You'll have to be more specific, darling, I did a lot to him,” she purred.   
Killua shuddered. “Ew? Do you realise how that sounds?” He questioned, stepping closer to Gon so he could touch his lower back.  
“Of course scum like you would instantly think of something as filthy as sexual harassment,” the man sneered at them in disgust.  
  
“Scum? Watch what you say, buddy,” Knuckle warned with a frown.  
“Why should I? I've seen his memories and there exists little else worse than him,” the told.   
“The fuck did you say?” Katsuki growled, taking a threatening step closer.

“You saw my memories? What does that mean?” Killua questioned.  
The girl smirked again. “The second you see something, it becomes a memory. My quirk allows me to manipulate a persons memories. I can force you to relive your worst memories, over and over on a loop, I can share your memories with other people a few feet away from you. And, I can make you believe something that isn't real,” she explained.

Killua rose his eyebrows in shock. So that's why he had seen so many memories that weren't his own? Was that why he had felt like he didn't have a heartbeat and that he wasn't breathing?   
“Was that what happened to me?” Killua mumbled to himself.

Was it this girl, who made everyone think he was dead?  
“With the help of a paralysis quirk, we were able to keep you numb and unable to move, and I was able to manipulate your memories to the point where you believed that you couldn't see, couldn't talk; it was very difficult to do, I must admit,”

“After that, our sensei--All for One, as you know him--moved your body to the middle of the road and lead your mate to you. Then it was only a matter of manipulating their memories into believing you were dead,” she explained with a proud glint in her eyes. “I added the extra touch of sharing your memories with everyone that eventually stumbled upon you, and shared their memories, too,” she mock whispered.

“My sister is such a kind hearted person, creating all those negative emotions for me to devour and turn into despair,” the man added, closing his eyes with a delighted smile. “Any negative emotion you experience I am able to amplify to the point where all you can feel is utter hopelessness. Despair,”

Izuku frowned as he listened to the explanations handed to them. These two, make for a truly deadly pair. He remembers that feeling he had where he was completely lost in the memories and who knew how long he had been in there? It could have been enough time for them to kill them all, and they would have been none the wiser.

“That's fucking insane,” Katsuki sneered.  
“While you were all despairing, it was Dabi's job to finish you all off, but I guess he choked,” the man stated, glaring down at Dabi disapprovingly.  
Dabi scoffed, tilting his head to the ground. He hadn't been told the exact details of the plan, just that he had to wait at that specific location and kill whomever was there.

The girl threw her head back, cackling as Killua glared and took a step forward, disappearing. “I guess you're really not all you're cracked up to be, huh? Very disappointing if you ask m-” she cut off, mouth agape before she simply tilted forward and slumped to the ground.

Dabi stared in astonishment. Sounds of confusion left the teenager's throats. The man turned to look at his sister in disbelief before he looked behind him, eyes widening as tears began to fall. Killua turned around, eyes cold as he held, in his left hand, the woman's heart.

“Oh my god,” Denki whispered as Ochaco whimpered.  
“You're next,” Killua stated as he turned to face the man.  
“N-no! Please! Have mercy! Gahh!” He pleaded before he turned tail and ran away.

Killua closed his fingers around the heart in his hand, crushing it completely, aiming to sprint after the man when Illumi turned and threw his needles after him. They embedded in his skull, and they watched as the man screamed in pure agony before his head caved in.

Ochaco turned around, taking a few steps before she threw up the contents of her stomach.   
“I did not need to see that,” Denki remarked, slightly pale.

Killua scowled, glaring at his brother. He wanted to finish the guy off, he needed an outlet for this burning rage in his heart. These two were responsible for him nearly losing Gon, for causing such terrible agony to his mate and family; and now Illumi took his revenge away from him.

“There's no need to get angry, Kill, you were taking too long,” Illumi remarked.  
Killua snarled and released all of his bloodlust; he was so done with Illumi's shit.  
Denki fell onto his ass as Ochaco cowered nearby.

Izuku was completely frozen, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He had been surrounded by Killua's bloodlust before, but this was so much worse. Kalluto shook in fear, their mother gaping in surprise.

“I’ve had it with you shit, Illumi,” Killua hissed.  
Silva felt his chest swell with pride, for his own son's bloodlust was so intense, it felt like he couldn't move.

Gon appeared behind Killua, slinging an arm around his shoulders as he started to laugh. “Killua! Are your hormones already acting up?” He asked teasingly and just like that, the moment was over.  
It was like a heavy weight had been lifted off of them all and they could all breathe again as Killua tilted his head up to blink at Gon in surprise.

“I, maybe? Did I do something wrong?” Killua asked, seeming a little self conscious all of a sudden.  
Gon shook his head with a smile. “Not really, it's just, well, you're scaring the kids.” He pointed to the trembling teenagers.

Killua seemed to realise then the weight of what he had just done. Not only had he just paralysed them all with fear, he had just _killed_ someone in front of them. He never wanted them to see him take a life so, so casually. This was the worst day of his life.

Were they all scared of him now? Were they all going to act scared or wary of him? Do they see him differently? Killua frowned, he sort of felt like he could cry.  
“It'll be okay, Killua,” Gon murmured.

Killua frowned at the ground before he scowled slightly. This was all Illumi's fault. His brother put him so on edge and he tended to lose all reasoning. Illumi sighed with his eyes closed, shaking his head in disappointment; things had just gotten interesting.

“Gon sure is a brave soul if he could approach your brother when he's in that state,” Hisoka stated between amused snickers.  
Illumi turned his head to look at him. “Or he's just a foo-”

Illumi cut off as a fist was buried into his stomach, knocking the breath from his lungs. Killua pulled back quickly, turned on his heal to spin and create some speed before he kicked the side of Illumi's head, sending his brother flying feet away.

“Fucking Illumi, this is all your fault!” Killua shouted, ignoring the gapes of surprise he got form nearly everyone as he turned on his heal and stomped off, grumbling irritably to himself as he went.

“Oh my,” Hisoka spoke after a moment of silence.  
Gon stood there, laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Haha, what can I say? Uhm, hormones?”

Kikyo smiled with pride as Silva and Zeno turned to look at Gon incredulously.  
Katsuki snorted. “Yeah, hormones,” he muttered sarcastically.   
Gon laughed sheepishly.

“GON!” Killua snapped a few yards a way, hair standing on end in irritation.  
Gon jumped, smiled apologetically at everyone before he turned on his heal and sprinted towards his mate.

“Today is a train wreck,” Hitoshi told as he helped Denki onto his feet.  
“Killua is so moody,” Leorio grumbled.  
Kurapika nodded. “Well, considering everything that happened today, I wouldn't blame him,”

Knuckle sighed. “He was like this with his other pregnancy, too. He rarely gets snappy, but when he does, the only person who doesn't immediately get scared is Gon,”  
“Gon's always been fearless,” Kurapika added.  
Leorio nodded sagely. “That's probably because he's the only person that anger is almost never directed at,”

“Or he's just too used to it for it to actually effect him,” Kurapika pointed out.  
Leorio sweat dropped. “Yeah, it could be that, too,”  
“Not to fucking interrupt, but we do have a fucking fight to get to or did you all just forget in your old age?” Katsuki spoke up as he marched passed the three.

“Hey! You little brat!” Leorio shouted, waving his fist as he followed after Katsuki.  
Silva grabbed Dabi by the back of his shirt, tossing him over his shoulder again as they all jogged to catch up with Gon and Killua.

They were all experiencing and witnessing a lot of different things today, but they'd have to leave sorting through their emotions and thoughts for after this fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, poor Killua.


	66. Fight

“Oh my god, this is a disaster area,” Killua spoke, watching numerous heroes fight Nomu and villains alike.  
“They're really causing a lot of damage,” Gon stated.  
Killua sighed. “Let's get this over with, I'm tired, I'm hungry, I feel very annoyed and I want to cuddle,” he listed before he stepped forward.

Gon sweat dropped. “After this, I'll bake you some cake?” He suggested.  
Killua looked at him. “Gon, I love you so much, you always know how to brighten my day,”  
Gon grinned brightly before he leant down and pressed a kiss to Killua's temple.

“Let's go fight out your irritation!” Gon spoke with a bright smile.  
Killua nodded. “Okay, then you take me to get healed and then cake,”  
“And then cuddles?” Gon asked hopefully.  
“Yes, a lot of cuddles,” Killua agreed.

Gon cheered as the two stepped into the fray. “Stay close to me?” he asked, turning to look at his omega.  
Killua nodded. “I will,” he replied.  
Gon was a little reluctant to let his mate fight whilst wounded and pregnant, but he'd make sure to stay close to Killua and ensure no further harm came to him.

Instantly, a massive Nomu focused it's eyes on them, the ground cracking beneath it's feet as it came charging at them. Electricity sparked around him as Killua waited for the Nomu to get close. Once it was only a few feet away, he raced towards it, making sure his guard was up so he didn't get caught by surprise and take a hit.

The Nomu's eyes followed his movements, raising it's arm to swipe at Killua, but he was much faster and ducked underneath. He pressed a finger to the Nomu's forearm, and electrocuted him. It froze in it's spot, muscles twitching and locking up as Gon rammed an aura covered fist into it's stomach.

The Nomu was sent flying back, crashing into several other and taking with it two villains unable to move out of the way in time. The two high fived with a cheer before they moved on. They took out several other Nomu in the exact same way, with Killua paralysing it and Gon landing the finishing blow.

By the time the others arrived and joined the fight, they had taken out fifteen Nomu in total. Compared to the previous Chimera Ants they had faced, the Nomu seemed weak in comparison. The next Nomu was incredibly fast, nearly catching Killua off guard with it's speed, but it couldn't compare when he started to use Godspeed.

“You're late!” Killua called to Kurapika as the blond moved in to block an attack from a villain with a katana.  
“Well, you were several feet ahead of us, and we had to find Knov, too,” Kurapika told as he kicked the villain in the chest, throwing him towards Killua who knocked him out with a simple chop to the back of his neck.

“Where is he?” Gon asked as he backed up to avoid being burned from a fire wielding villain.  
“Right on the other side of the fight from here,” Kurapika stated.  
Gon moved further back with sharp nod of thanks to his blond friend, his back bumping into Killua's.

“You having trouble, Gon?” Killua asked with a teasing tone.  
Gon grunted. “I admit, I'm having a tough time getting close,” he replied.  
Killua snickered before they parted briefly, both racing forward to knock out their opponents.

“Where's Izuku?” Killua asked as he ducked underneath a powerful swipe from a Nomu.  
“Uhm.” Kurapika grunted as he blocked an attack. “I think he stayed near Knov,”  
Killua jumped into the air, twisting his body as he pulled his hand back, nails turned into sharp claws. Killua buried his claws into the Nomu's skull, twisting his fingers to crush the bone.

“Is he okay? I mean, did he...look scared of, of me?” Killua asked with worry.  
He wished he had taken a moment to consider the consequences his actions would have had before he actually did anything, but it was too late now. At most, he could only hope now that he didn't completely ruin his relationship with any of the teens, especially not his son.

Killua was terrified that they would reject him now that they had actually seen him take someone's life. It was one thing to know he had done it, but it was another thing entirely to actually see it happen.

Kurapika took a moment to consider the question, ignoring the way the ground shook as Gon punched a Nomu into the ground nearby.  
“He seemed alright, but he could have been hiding his true feelings. Mostly, I'd say he's more focused on the fight right now, more so than anything else right now,” Kurapika replied honestly.

Killua frowned, not noticing the brush of fingers against his shoulder.  
“So it's neither a positive or negative reaction?” He asked.  
“I'd say so,” Kurapika answered.

Killua opened his mouth to reply, tilting his head to the side to dodge a dagger. He turned forward, tensing as he watched Stain sprinting at him with a knife already gripped in hand. Killua prepared to move out of the way, but his body froze against his will.

His eyes widened as he watched a crazed smile spread across Strain’s lips. Killua focused electricity--as much of it as he could--into a point near his right shoulder. Stain's blade was attracted to that point like s magnet, and Killua braced for the pain.

He couldn't afford anymore bleeding wounds, in fact, he couldn't afford anymore wounds at all, it wasn't good for him or his baby, the stress might prove too much for his body if this continued. Nevertheless, Killua was forced to endure the pain of getting stabbed in the shoulder.

“Ah!” He cried out, unable to hold it back.  
Stain's tongue lolled out of his mouth as he leant forward, aiming to lick the blood off of Killua cheek that had splattered there with his new wound.

“KILLUA!” Gon shouted and the next thing he knew, Stain was ripped away from him, his head being crashed into the ground.  
Still paralyzed, Killua started to fall to the ground, but Gon managed to catch him.

Kurapika twisted around in the same spot, eyes flashing red as he tried to find the person who was manipulating Killua's body again.  
Killua groaned as he was jostled from being caught, the blade still protruding from his shoulder shifting and cutting into him.

“Killua, are you okay?!” Gon asked in concern.  
Killua's head threatened to roll back again, but in the next second, he had regained control over his body as Kurapika found the person with the paralysis quirk.

Killua whined as he reached up and ripped the blade out of his shoulder. “Why am I getting hurt so much?!” He shouted as he pressed his left hand to the wound.  
Gon bit his lip, frowning as he opened his mouth to talk.  
“Gon, I think you should take me to Recovery Girl, I don't know how much blood I've already lost, but this isn't good,” Killua informed.

The new wound kept gushing blood, flowing like a river between Killua's pale fingers. Gon scooped his lover up into his arms.  
“Keep pressure on it and I'll carry you to Knov, okay?” Gon stated.

Killua nodded as he started to feel a little lightheaded. Gon's green shirt started to grow wet and dark as Killua's wound bled on his chest; it caused him to panic quite a bit. Gon raced down the street, frantically searching for Knov whilst he tried to keep talking to Killua and keep him awake.

Killua rolled his eyes; Gon was over exaggerating again.  
“Gon, calm down a bit, will ya?! I'm fine,” Killua spoke in exasperation.  
“Don't worry, Killua! I'll get you there soon! You guys will be okay!” Gon told, completely ignoring Killua's words; or not hearing them at all.

Killua sighed, but remained quiet, allowing Gon to continue freaking out. There was no getting through to him right now.  
Gon made a sound in his throat as he finally managed to spot the man he'd been looking for and called out to him, “Knov! I need you to-!”

Gon cut off, bracing against a powerful blast of wind that seemed to come out of nowhere. Once the wind passed, he opened his eyes, widening as he jumped into the air to dodge a powerful punch from an incredibly large and muscular man.

The ground where he had been standing cracked and broke apart, large pieces of tar and ground flying up from the attack. Gon landed a few feet away, gently placing Killua down on the ground.  
“Stay here, Killua, I'll take of this,” Gon ordered softly.

Killua nodded, frowning in concern as he watched Gon turn around, walking away from Killua and facing this monster of a man. His muscles seemed to be forming outside of his skin, it was unnerving.

The man raced forward with surprising speed, burying a fist deep into Gon's stomach. He groaned as he was sent flying back, digging his fingers into the ground to slow down and flip around to land in a crouch.

Gon shot forward, focusing his aura into his right fist, landing a powerful punch to the man's chest, though it barely seemed to hurt him, his feet dug into the ground as he was forced back, they came to a halt and Gon's arm was grabbed and pulled back painfully.

He bent his body along with the pull of his arm to try and prevent the bone from breaking. The action caused his entire front to be left unguarded as Gon tried to pry the fingers off of his arm. The man raised his free arm, swinging it down and burying his elbow into Gon's abdomen.

“Ack!” Gon groaned as the wind was knocked from his lungs, gasping as a knee connected painfully with his back.  
Spit flew from his mouth when the man's elbow connected painfully with his stomach again. Gon resisted the urge to puke as he focused aura into his fist again, this time making sure to punch the guy in the throat.

A strange, wheezing groan left his mouth as he stumbled away from Gon, desperately gasping whilst he couched up blood. Gon bent forward as he gagged a few times before he shook his head. He needed to finish the guy right now before he recovered enough to fight back again.

The man shook his head, spat out blood before he charged at Gon again, like a bull chasing after a red flag. Gon swore as he bent back, falling onto his knees as he barely dodged the swing at his head in time. He could feel the wind swoosh passed his nose.

His eyes widened before he rolled to the side, the ground shaking and breaking from the impact of a fist. Gon rolled onto his hands and knees, pushing off of the ground in time to jump away from another fist.

This guy was going after him like he had no other opponents around him. Gon crossed his arms over his chest to block a punch, body flung backwards from the power. He dug his feet into the ground, bracing in time to duck down and avoid a kick aimed for his head.

He just needed a few seconds to charge his Ja-Janken, but the guy was barely giving him enough time dodge, much less gain distance to charge an attack.

Killua sat on the side-lines, a deep frown on his face as he watched Gin struggle to gain the upper hand against the guy. Killua couldn't see any clear unguarded spots in his form. Should he go help Gon? His lover would be angry if he didn't do as he was told, but he couldn't just sit here and watch Gon struggle and get hurt.

There had to be something he could do. Would he be able to distract the guy long enough for Gon to charge his Ja-Janken? Would he be fast enough? He should be fine, but he didn't know if he could risk it. What if he fainted or something similar?

No, he couldn't risk it. Maybe he should wait until the guy let his guard down and then paralyze him with his lightning. Would it work on him, though? Killua watched as Gon took another hit to his stomach and decided it was a risk he had to take.

So he stood up, rolling his shoulders and moving his legs to check and make sure he didn't have any previously unknown injuries. He tensed, activating Godspeed and watched, waiting for the perfect moment to intervene.

Gon recoiled as he blocked another punch with his firearms, it felt like his bones were rattling with every powerful hit. Gon shook out his arms, realising too late that the guy was raising his leg. He took the hit to his chest, flying back and crashing through a building. Shit, it felt like his heart might have stopped beating for a second or two. That had hurt.

Gon rolled onto his hands and knees, coughing up blood as he groaned. He ran his tongue over his teeth, collecting spit and blood before he turned his head to the side to spit it out. That was disgusting.

Damn it, the guy just wasn't giving him a break! Gon growled in irritation as he rolled out of the way, watching for a brief second as the guy stomped on the ground where he had been. Gon shot to his feet and sprinted out of the building, he could feel the other man running after him.

Why was he so set on Gon? He wasn't complaining all that much, he was relieved the guy had chosen him as his opponent, but the way the guy was focussing only on him was striking him as a little weird.

Shit, he'd have to try and charge Ja-Janken while he ran. He wasn't sure if he could split his focus between charging his attack and running without failing at either one, but he had to try.

Just as Gon started to charge the attack, he had to jump out of the way of another punch. Gon turned around, briefly contemplating if he should catch the guys fist, but decided to block with his forearms again. He was going to be bruised for a week after this. He ground his teeth in irritation; why was he struggling with this man so much?!

“Gon!” Killua shouted.  
Gon blinked, and suddenly, Killua was there, jumping onto the guys back and unloading all the electricity he had stored up into him. Gon stared in surprise for a second before he pulled away, crouching with his hands at his side. He summoned as much of his aura as he could in the small time gap Killua had made for him to his fist.

“Janken-rock!”  
Killua move out of the way just as the powerful attack landed on the guy. There was a blinding explosion, debris and dust flying everywhere before it settled after a small while.

“It's over,” Killua muttered in relief; he hated to see Gon struggle so much with an opponent.  
“Killua,” Gon growled as he walked towards his mate. “I thought I told you to wait?”  
Killua lowered his head and eyes, shoulders pulling up slightly to his ears. “I know,” he said softly.

“Then why didn't you?” Gon questioned with slight anger in his tone and a frown on his brow.  
Killua bit his lower lip. “I, I couldn't just sit back and watch you get hurt, not when I knew I could do something to help you,” he explained.

Gon frowned disapprovingly at his mate.  
Killua managed to break the skin on his lower lip in the silence. “I'm sorry,” he apologized quietly, sincerely.  
Gon sighed before he smiled softly. “It's okay,” he stated, watching as Killua peered up at him hesitantly. “Let's get you to Recovery Girl,”

Killua nodded, walking over towards Gon and wrapping his arms around his neck as the alpha picked him up into his arms. The fighting seemed to be dying down now, but as far as they knew, All for One still hasn't been found. It was frustrating, but they had to find the leader to end it all. Gon was determined to be the one to take All for One down, but first, he had to ensure that Killua was okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had a bit of a hard time with this chapter and I don't even know why. Whatever, at least it's out and we finally have some action! Also, poor Killua, he just cannot catch a break.
> 
> The guy Gon was fighting was the one Izuku fought in season 3, the one that killed Kota's parents. I just, for the life of me, cannot seem to remember his name.
> 
> Anyway, until next time guys!♡


	67. Heal

“Knov!” Gon shouted, carrying Killua in his arms as he ran towards the pale, older male.  
Knov turned to look at them, a small, relieved smile tugging at his lips at the sight of them, happy to see that they were relatively unscathed.  
“Good, you found Killua I’m glad to see that you're mostly okay,” Knov stated as they neared.

Killua smiled. “Yeah, I'm a little banged up, but it's nothing I can't handle,” he replied as Gon set him down on his feet.  
“I see that, are you sure that you're alright?” Knov questioned, eyeing the still slowly bleeding wound on Killua's shoulder.  
Gon shook his head. “No, Killua already lost too much blood. Could you please open up a portal for us so I can take him to see Recovery Girl?”

Knov nodded. “Of course,” he replied as he bent down to start drawing a circle on the ground with his nen.  
“What the fu-!”  
“Mom?!” Izuku shouted, cutting off Katsuki's angered yell as he ran over.  
Katsuki snarled as he followed. “How the fuck are you already hurt again?!” He shouted.

Killua turned to look at them, a soft, yet sheepish smile tugging at his lips. “Ah, that guy--Stain, I think his name was?--stabbed me again when someone else used a paralysis quirk on me,” he explained.  
Izuku started to fret over his mother as Katsuki clicked his tongue, reaching into his pocket and pulling out some gauze and a roll of bandages.

“Here, take off your fucking shirt so I can bandage that shit properly,” the alpha grumbled, grabbing Killua's wrist and pulling him toward a bench.  
Killua sat down, biting back a groan of pain as he pulled off his shirt. Gon moved to stand beside him, watching with concern as both Katsuki and Izuku pressed on the wound to stop the bleeding; cleaning the wound as thoroughly as they could before they wrapped it tightly in bandages.

Killua sighed once they were done, his entire body aching painfully, his wounds throbbing dully with his heartbeat; he really just wanted to go to sleep at this point.  
“Gon, help me, please?” He asked softly, struggling with his shirt.  
The alpha took the material from his mate's hands, choosing to ignore the subtle trembling of his pale lover's hands as he pulled the shirt over Killua’s head.

“Thank you,” Killua muttered quietly, leaning back on the bench and attempting to relax a little.  
“How is everything going?” Killua asked the teens curiously.  
“Well, most of the villains have been caught and are being cuffed, right now,” Izuku replied, glancing behind him at a female villain being cuffed a few feet away by a policeman.

“The Nomu’s are all dropping like fucking flies; your family and Hisoka are taking care of most them,” Katsuki added.  
Killua nodded, sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Alright, it’s ready,” Knov stated as he stood up, brushing off his pants. “Leorio is there too, he took the villain you caught with him, but he's keeping him hidden, as far as I know,”

Killua blinked in surprise a few times. “Oh, right, I completely forgot about Touya,” he muttered as he stood up.  
Gon grinned brightly. “Silly Killua,” he spoke fondly. “Let's get you all healed up, okay?”  
Killua nodded eagerly. “Yeah! You remember your promise, right?” He questioned.  
Gon nodded. “Of course, Killua! I promised you cake, I'll never forget something like that; it's important!”

Killua smiled lovingly at his mate. “I should know better than to think you'd forget something like that,” he stated.  
“Well now, I didn't think Dabi would fail his only mission, but that boy is full of surprises,” All for One's voice echoed around them.  
Izuku and Katsuki tensed as Gon moved to protect Killua with his body, a low growl leaving his throat as he spotted the man hovering in the sky a few feet away.

“All for One,” Katsuki growled with a vicious smile and a crazed glint in his eyes. “So you finally decided to show your ugly ass face?”  
“Mn.” All for One grunted, raising his left arm, facing his palm towards them.   
A strong wind hit them full force, nearly knocking them all off their feet as they desperately braced against it.

Izuku grunted once the wind passed, staring up at the man with a mixture of awe, fear and anger. He had such a wide variety if interesting quirks, which Izuku would have loved to take notes on, had the man not stolen all of his quirks from Innocent people. All for One could have been an amazing hero, one that could have helped a lot of people, but instead, he chose to waste his talents and potential on being a villain.

Gon glared up at the man; he could easily reach him in a matter of seconds with an aura powered jump, but he didn't want to leave Killua unprotected, mostly because he knew his mate would jump in to attack as well. Instead, Gon glanced around, spotted the corpse of a headless Nomu, grabbed it by the ankle and threw it up at the hovering man with all of his strength.

Izuku made a sound of awe as he watched the corpse barrel straight towards the villain with amazing speed. All for One raised his hand again, using the same strong wind from before to propel the corpse right back at them. Instead, Gon turned his head to watch as it passed over their heads, crashing into a building a few feet behind them. The building crumbled, more than half of it completely destroyed and it caused Gon to sweat drop as he nervously took a few steps to the right.

Killua gaped. “Y-you just-its destroy-what the FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE BAKERY!” He shouted, enraged. “They had the best cake!” He wailed, burying his face into his hands as he started to weep.  
Katsuki shook his head in astonishment as Izuku sweat dropped.  
“It’s okay, mom, they'll probably rebuild it,” Izuku told with what he hoped was a comforting smile.

Killua shook his head. “No, its not okay! Where am I supposed to get a cake that's layered with the most delicious chocolate in the world?! They used Choco robots for that, Izuku! I just-” he cut off with a whimper and a soft sob.

It honestly looked like he might fall to his knees and dramatically scream ‘why?!’ up at the sky.  
All for One stayed hovered in the air, slightly unsure what to do. He's never had to deal with something like this before, he's used to his opponents paying utmost attention to him, not turn their backs to him and weep over a broken building and cake.

Knov adjusted his glasses with an amused smile. “All right, enough of this, Killua, let me take you back so Gon can focus fully on this fight,”  
Killua sniffled, seeming completely heartbroken as he nodded.  
Gon turned to frown at Knov, briefly glancing at All for One, then back at Killua; he was torn between getting revenge and taking this threat down once and for all, and going with Killua to ensure his mate stayed safe and got the right treatment.

He bit his lip. The last time he bad been so set on revenge, Killua had gotten hurt and they separated for nearly two years; he would not let that happen again. He opened his mouth to tell them his decision, but Killua turned to him with a stern expression, cupping his cheeks.  
“You have to do this, Gon,” Killua stated.

Gon frowned. “But Killua, I don’t want to leave you alone,” he protested.  
Killua caressed his right cheek with a subtle nod. “I know, but I wont be alone. Knov will take me to Recovery Girl, and Leorio will be there, too. They'll take care of me, so don't worry,” he sated.  
Gon chewed on his lower lip, searching Killua’s eyes apprehensively. “I-”  
Killua cut him off with a long, passionate and loving kiss.

“Please, Gon,” Killua pleaded against his lips. “You can’t let our son fight this man on his own,”  
Gon hesitated a second longer before he nodded. “Okay,” he replied as Killua pulled away and stepped back. Gon turned to Knov with a deep frown and a warning growl. “You make sure he's safe,” he stated.

Knov nodded in understanding. “Of course,”  
Gon hesitated again, gazing at Killua with longing. He didn't want to leave his pregnant lover here in the middle of a war, injured and in pain, but he'd have to trust Knov to take care of his love. As Killua had said, Gon couldn't let Izuku fight this villain on his own. Gon could easily tell that this was going to be a difficult fight, his opponent was very powerful.

He might not be nearly as powerful as the Ant King whom had taken Killua from him, but Gon hadn't been injured when he had fought the King. Now, his ribs were broken and it hurt to even breathe, plus, while Izuku might be strong, he wasn't Killua. No one could keep up with Gon’s full strength, except for Killua. So he'd likely have to slow down for his son to keep up.

Not to mention, he was already plagued with worry for both his mate and unborn baby's health. He grit his teeth. He just needed to take this enemy down and come back safely to Killua’s side.  
“I'll be back soon,” Gon vowed to his love, turned, nodded to Izuku before he faced their enemy. ”Let's go somewhere more secluded to fight,”

All for One seemed to gaze at him before he nodded. Gon hesitated one last time before he sprinted after the villain whom was leading them towards a more secluded area. Killua stayed behind, gazing sadly after his mate and child. Katsuki grit his teeth before he turned and stomped off, they still needed to find several members of the League, so he'd focus on that.

“Killua,” Knov called, adjusting his glasses once more.  
“I know,” the omega replied softly, glancing into the distance one more time before he followed Knov. It wasn't that he was worried All for One would kill Gon and Izuku, he had faith that they would be okay, but it bothered him that he could not follow after them and fight alongside them. The last time he had let Gon run off alone with their enemy, he had nearly lost him forever.

But he wasn’t alone this time, was he? He had Izuku beside him, and unless something catastrophic happened to the teen, then their son would be more than enough to keep Gon grounded. Still though, he couldn't help but worry about his boys. Nevertheless, Killua followed after Knov, whom led him through a door and straight into the infirmary.

“What took you so long, you damn brat?!” Leorio shouted at him the instant he walked in.  
Killua sighed. “I got held up, nothing to worry about too much,” he replied, moving to sit down on one of the slightly uncomfortable medical beds.

Leorio sighed before his eyes caught the new bandage. “You got hurt _again?_ What the hell, Killua?”  
He lowered his head in shame. “I know,” the omega replied quietly.  
Leorio sighed harshly, running a hand through his hair, grumbling to himself before he questioned curiously, “Where's Gon?”

Killua looked up at him, noting the deep frown the older had on his brow. “He's fighting All for One,” he told.  
Leorio blinked before he nodded softly. “Okay, I'll go call the old lady so she can heal you,” he stated.  
Killua waved him away. “Thanks,”

He sat in worried silence for a few minutes before the old woman came walking in. She took a few minutes to scold him for his recklessness, telling him he needed to relax and get some rest, both for him and his baby's sake.

Killua sat hunched forward with his shoulders pulled up to his ears before the old woman sighed, taking off all of his bandages to get a better look. Killua sat shirtless in front of her with a rosy blush on his cheeks; he wasn't used to anyone but Gon staring at him so intently while he was half naked.

He received a kiss to his rosy cheek a minute later and suddenly, Leorio had to catch him before he fell off of the medical bed, his strength gone completely, leaving him a boneless thing that needed to be moved to lay on the bed properly; he could barely keep his eyes open.

“L’orio, where'ss Touya?” He slurred, blinking owlishly to try and stay awake. It felt like he hadn't slept in ten days.  
Leorio smiled at him as he tucked him in. “Don't worry, I'm going to take him to Knov in just a sec so he can be safe,” he told.

Killua hummed. “M’kay,” he mumbled, watching with blurry vision as Leorio took off his suit jacket, placing it on the bed.  
Killua was fast asleep before Leorio even left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Gon frowned, worry gnawing on his mind the further away they were led from UA. Izuku seemed equally as apprehensive as him as they finally came to a stop in an abandoned park; this part of the city looked completely run down, like no one had lived here in years.

Gon could still see the school in the distance, and figured he could run back there in about five minutes at full speed. He tried to calm his nerves, but he was far too stressed to do much but force his muscles to relax slightly.

Why had they been led so far away? Gon tried to consider this, but his thought process was interrupted when he found he had to dodge multiple black rods with lines in them, all protruding from All for One's hands.

Gon grit his teeth as he was nicked thrice, the small cuts on his left arm, hip and leg instantly started to bleed, but it wasn't too worrisome. Gon lunged forward, pulling a nen covered fist back, growling when the man somehow managed to catch his fist without so much as a wince.

“Ah, as I suspected, your strength is equal to that of All Might's before he gave his quirk to that child,” All for One noted, amusement seemingly coating his voice. “I don't think you'd be too hard to beat,”

Gon was sent flying back as he took a powerful punch to his stomach, bouncing on the ground on his back once before he flipped mid air to land in a crouch. He stilled, eyes keen and attentive as he watched Izuku step up and start fighting.

The teen had a tendency to think too hard whilst he thought, just like Killua did. The difference being that Killua had mastered the technique of doing both, since he thought so quickly and moved so fast, he could assess an opponents weakness and knew how best use his agile body to his advantage.

While Izuku could think fast and his body was fast enough to keep up with his thoughts, he didn't have year's worth of experience like his mother, and he tended to over think too much, tried to see too far into an opponents attacks.

Izuku did manage to land a hit, punching All for One right in his cheek. The elder male was really fast and recovered fairly quickly, though. Izuku coughed as he was kneed in the stomach and kicked away.

Gon was quick to speed in, jabbing at the man's head, though he seemed to be able to read Gon's movements perfectly. He turned his body to the right, then left, ducked under a punch and brought up a leg to block his waist.

Gon grew frustrated fairly quickly, jumping back, he bent his knees, hands hovering near his side.  
All for One chuckled, arms spreading wide and Gon was sure the man would be smirking triumphantly if he could. “It's about that time, I think,”

“What time?” Izuku asked with a frown as Gon straightened up a bit.  
“You fell right into my trap,” All for One stated.  
Gon frowned in confusion. “What trap?” He questioned.

“The fact that you two followed me here and left your last family member unprotected is just the cherry on top. I never thought my plan would go so accordingly,” All for One explained.

Gon continued to stare at the man for a few seconds longer before his heart sank, and he turned around. If he sprinted to UA he could make it there in five minutes, three if he really pushed his limit.

Could he use his nen to get there faster? Just as Gon took a step forward, he halted in his steps, staring with wide, disbelieving eyes as he watched and heard the school explode. His legs felt like jelly, heart pounding in his chest.

“No!” Izuku shouted and took off running, not even caring about All for One.  
How many people had gotten hurt in that explosion? Gon numbly followed after his son, his thoughts racing; Killua was in there, wasn't he? Was he okay? Gon didn't know, but he supposed, in just three or so minutes, he'd find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a good old "u fell right into my trap!" moment? This chapter was a little lame, but we should get to some good action in the next chapter! Guess who's going to save the day in the next chapter??
> 
> Anyway, until next time guys!♡


	68. Trickster

He wasn't sure at first what it was that woke him, but he couldn't have been asleep for more than a few minutes. He struggled to open his eyes at first, blinking rapidly; they burned. He had recovered at least some of his energy, but it wasn't nearly enough.

Killua sat up in the medical bed, head slowly turning this way and that as he tried to pinpoint what exactly had brought him back to consciousness.   
“Hey,” Leorio spoke gently from his left. “Why are you awake already? You need to get some rest,” he stated, gently pushing against Killua's shoulder to get him to lie back down again.

Killua blinked up at him in surprise, frowning lightly. “I just-something woke me up,” he explained, sighing as he relaxed back into the bed.   
Leorio pulled the covers up to his collar bone, covering his bare torso. Killua tried to think about what it had been, far too bothered by it to let it go, but his mind wasn't thinking fast enough.

“Really? Maybe you're just feeling on edge because Izuku and Gon aren't here,” Leorio suggested as he sat back down.  
Killua shrugged, eyes focusing on the older male beside him. Something seemed different about Leorio, he just couldn't figure out what.

“Hey, old man, can I have some water?” Killua asked, eyes trained on his friend.   
Leorio chuckled softly as he stood up. “Sure,”  
Killua tensed, frowning as he watched the other turn his back on him. The omega sat up and slid out of bed; this was not Leorio.

Leorio would have freaked out at being called old man like he usually did, but instead, he hadn't reacted at all. Another thing was that his glasses were missing. Could he fight off this intruder with how little stamina he had recovered? He wasn't charged, so he couldn't use Godspeed or any electricity based attacks.

“Killua?” Leorio's voice broke him out of his reverie, causing him to tense. “What are you doing out of bed?”  
Killua bit the inside of his lower lip as he thought. This person looked and sounded just like Leorio, they even acted like him, too. Well, mostly.

Could Leorio have let the comment about his age slide because Killua was tired and had been injured? It was possible, the old man was soft sometimes at the weirdest time.   
Killua hesitated. “Are you really Leorio?”

The other person stared at him for a second before he burst out laughing. “You dumb brat, of course it's me,” he chuckled.  
Killua relaxed somewhat, chuckling breathlessly; he was just being paranoid.

“Sorry, I'm a little tense right now,” he spoke as he sat on the bed, smiling up at the other male as he was handed a glass of water.  
“Understandable,” Leorio replied, watching as Killua drank the water, reaching into his back pocket.

“And rightfully, too,” Leorio added  
Killua made a confused noise, frowning once more as he looked up at Leorio. It was only thanks to his assassination training that he was able to defend himself.

Leorio's movements were quick and precise, silver blade swishing as it sliced through the air. Killua brought his arms up to protect his face and throat, gritting his teeth as pain bloomed in his left forearm.

Killua gracefully jumped out of bed, putting it between himself and his attacker. Blood trickled steadily down his arm and the blade; he glared fiercely at the intruder.   
“Who are you?” He hissed.

The person only snickered as a reply and suddenly, Killua watched as globs of...something fell off of their skin, little by little revealing his true attacker. It was that girl from the League, he couldn't remember her name, but he had seen her with Dabi when he was held captive.

She had a blush on her cheeks, blond hair tied up with a crazed smile on her lips. She was also completely naked. Killua couldn't stop the mortified blush as he gaped, feeling incredibly uncomfortable; he'd never seen a naked woman before!

The girl jumped over the bed, bringing her blade down in an arch, managing to cut a line on Killua's arm again and a small nick on his left brow. He caught her wrist, raised his leg and kneed her in the stomach before he pulled back and buried his foot as hard as he could into her chest.

She flew back into the bed, the force of the attack sending the bed dragging back, bumping into the wall. Killua noticed Leorio's discarded suit jacket on the floor, and without much thought, grabbed it.

He slipped it on as he ran out of the room, hoping to gain as much distance from the girl as he could. The jacket was a bit too big on him, but gave Killua the needed protection to cover his naked torso.

Killua glanced behind him, relieved to see that she wasn't following him. What had she done to Leorio? Where was his old friend? Did she kill him? Killua grit his teeth at the thought, he might just lose it if Leorio were killed. Sure, the guy was a little annoying at times, but he was a good friend, one of Killua's first friends, in fact. He cared a lot about Leorio and Kurapika; he loved them.

Just as Killua turned back around, a body slammed into him, simultaneously knocking the wind from his lungs and his feet out from under him. He flailed a bit as they tumbled to the ground, he couldn't see who it was. Just as Killua was about to shove the heavy body off of him, everything lit up with a bright, white light.

His ears ringed with the sound of the explosion, his eyes clenching shut. His head was guided into the persons throat as rubble and debris rained down around them. The shockwave sent them flying, tumbling and rolling painfully on the ground.

The person had a tight grip on Killua so he wouldn't go flying out of their reach. Killua's head felt like it spun in circles, aching painfully once they came to a stop. Absently, Killua noted that the person sort of smelt like Gon before he blacked out.

 

* * *

 

 

“Leorio! Killua!” Kurapika shouted as he searched through the debris.  
Nearly the entire building had collapsed, some of it still standing, with electrical cords sparking, pieces of the walls and floors hanging precariously from metal bars.

“Is someone here!? Hello!” A hero shouted a few feet away as he searched.  
A small search party had formed to try and find any survivors, there had been quite a few people left inside the building.

“Brother!” Kalluto shouted, bending down to pull away a large slab of concrete, dropping it back down again once he saw no one was there.  
“There's no need to worry, you'll be okay,” Silva murmured as he carefully raised a massive wall, placing it aside so he could reach in and pick up a crying teenage girl.

Kurapika's heart clenched. That was right, it had been during school hours that the building exploded. If he remembers correctly, the school had decided to continue with classes, so as not to cause a panic with the general puplic.

This part of the city hadn't been evacuated, only the surrounding area where the villains had been staying. They had grossly underestimated these villains and how far they'd be willing to go in order to destroy this society.

“Leorio! Killua!? Where are you?!” Kurapika shouted. “Is anyone there?!”  
“Please, help me!” A voice shouted.  
Kurapika ran toward them, calling out to them, telling them to continue shouting until he could reach them.

He fell onto his stomach as he spotted them, they were underneath multiple slabs of concrete, it had created a sort of hole where it trapped them inside, unable to escape.  
“Please, help us! My friend, he's unconscious!” A boy called from the depths of darkness.

“It's alright, I'll get you out,” Kurapika assured. “I need some help over here!” He shouted over his shoulder. “You'll be okay,” he murmured.  
The boy started to cry, repeatedly expressing how injured his friend was.

“Your friend will be fine,” Hisoka purred, voice surprisingly calming and reassuring.  
Kurapika would have jumped at his sudden appearance had he not already been so used to the clown popping up unannounced everywhere.

Illumi did surprise him, though, appearing on Kurapika's other side. Together, they carefully raised the slabs of concrete, Hisoka using his bungee gum to pull the teens out before the tiny hole collapsed. This was not something Kurapika ever considered would happen, saving people and basically doing hero work alongside an emotionless assassin and a psychotic, battle crazed clown. What even was his life?

“Hey,” a voice drawled.  
Kurapika turned around, watching as Dabi sauntered his way over with an unconscious Leorio slung onto his shoulder.  
“What happened?” Kurapika questioned as the villain carefully placed the man down onto the ground.

Dabi shrugged. “Don't know. I was being kept in this weird ass supply closet when he suddenly comes crawling in, bleeding from a stab wound. I had to cauterise it or he was going to bleed to death. Then there was an explosion, and I had managed to carry him out,” he explained.

Kurapika frowned, touching Leorio's cheek, his skin pale and clammy. He could see blood on the side of his button up shirt, the white material stained bright red and smeared with dirt and dust.   
“Leorio?” Kurapika called, gently slapping his cheek.

The older male groaned before his eyes fluttered open. “Wah-? What happened?” He asked in confusion before his eyes widened and he sat up suddenly. “Where's Killua? And how are you loose?”

Dabi shrugged again. “I burnt through my bindings,” he stated.  
Kurapika chose to marvel at the fact that the villain had managed to burn through Hisoka's nen another time, instead, he chose to focus on his friend. “Leorio, what happened to you?”

The older male blinked, rubbing his forehead as he thought. “I, I was leaving the infirmary to take Touya to Knov so he could keep him in his nen mansion. I think I turned the corner and bumped into this blond girl, and then she stabbed me,”

Dabi frowned. “Blond girl? Was her hair tied into two buns? Yellow eyes?”  
Leorio nodded. “She was wearing a school uniform,”  
“Toga,” Dabi stated, staring heatedly at the ground with an intense frown on his face.

Was this another part of the plan? Come to think of it, why was he kept in the dark about so much? Before, he had always known the entirety of a plan before they executed it, but not this time. Did they suspect he was going to betray them?

“You know this girl, then? Is she part of the League?” Kurapika questioned.  
Dabi grunted with a nod.  
“Why would stab Leorio but not kill him?” The blond muttered.  
“To get his blood,” Dabi stated. “Her quirk lets her turn into whoever's blood she ingested,”

“Why his blood?” Illumi asked blankly.  
Dabi frowned as he shrugged, chewing on the inside of his lower lip.  
Leorio made a strange sound in his throat. “To get to Killua!” He shouted as he scrambled onto his feet. “This has always been about getting to Killua to get to Izuku! It's been that way right from the fucking start!”

“Where did you last see him,” Illumi demanded.  
“In the infirmary, he, he was fast asleep after he was healed. He was exhausted-oh god, is he okay?!” Leorio shouted, panicked.  
“Calm down!” Kurapika yelled. “Let's just head over towards where the infirmary was, I'm sure he'll be okay,”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh no,” Izuku muttered quietly, staring at the disaster before him.  
The building was broken and on fire, multiple heroes calling out and rescuing students as they searched around.   
“Oh my god,” Gon spoke, frowning as his eyes trailed over the disaster.

“Gon!” Killua shouted, waving as he limped over towards them.   
Relief washed over the alpha as he rushed towards his mate. “Killua!” He called, wrapping his arms around his mate in a tight hug. “I'm so glad you're okay!”

“Me too,” Killua muttered into his chest. “What happened with All for One?” He asked as he pulled away slightly to look up into the taller male's eyes.  
“I don't know, we sort of just left him behind when we saw the explosion,” Gon explained as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Mom! Are you okay, did Recovery Girl manage to heal you?” Izuku asked as he jogged over towards them.  
Killua turned to look at him, eyes glinting as a small blush dusted his cheeks and he trembled slightly. “Izuku, I-yes,” he replied.

Izuku frowned, his mother was acting a bit weird, but he chose to ignore it for now. “We should go see if we can help, there's bound to be a lot of people who'd need help,” he stated, turning his back on his parents to look at the damage done.

Gon nodded ad he pulled back a bit from Killua. “Yeah. Wasn't school in session? There's probably a lot of students tra-” he cut off with a sharp gasp.  
Searing pain bloomed in his abdomen, his golden brown eyes wide as they trailed down, resting on the knife buried deep into his skin, blood pouring from the wound and staining the pale fingers of his love that held the handle.

“Killua?” Gon asked softly, frowning as he looked up into his love's beautiful eyes.  
They were shining with love and joy, an innocent smile on his lips.  
Izuku turned around, eyes wide in horror as he gaped.

“Don't worry, Gon,” Killua spoke as he pulled his hand back slowly, the blade sliding easily out of the alpha's abdomen. “I'll make sure your death is swift and painless,”

Killua pressed on his chest and Gon fell back willingly, mind racing with confusion. Why would Killua do this? His love straddled his hips with a wicked smile as he raised the knife above his head and Gon couldn't stop the betrayal from stinging at his eyes.

“Stop!” Izuku shouted, lunging forward and grabbing his mother's hand before he could stab his father again.  
“Oh Izuku, when I'm done killing your father, I want to get to know you better,” Killua purred with a blush on his cheeks again.

“What are you saying, mom?! Why do you want to kill dad, you love him! You're carrying his child, why would you do this?! Is someone controlling you?!” Izuku shouted as he started to struggle with his mother to take the knife away.

“Carrying his child?” Killua asked, sounding utterly confused.  
Gon blinked the tears away, breathing in deeply; he had to snap his love out of whatever this was! As he breathed in, he noticed something. Killua smelled...different.

He wasn't sure, but something wasn't right. Killua always smelled really sweet, like chocolate and cinnamon, with some of Gon's own sent in the mix. Now, Killua still smelled sweet, but he sort of smelled like Leorio and dust, but Gon's scent was missing from him.

Killua would need to be separated from Gon for nearly an entire week before he could lose Gon's scent. In short, this person was not Killua. Gon growled low in his throat as he suddenly started to struggle beneath the person's weight.

“Get off!” Gon shouted, managing to free his leg and kick the person in the stomach, away from him.  
“Oh my god-Dad!” Izuku shouted, eyes wide with terror as Killua was sent flying back.  
Killua rolled on his back and landed on his feet in a crouch, a crazed smile on his lips.

“I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you for long, I don't smell quite like him, do I?” Killua spoke before he grinned and fell backwards, disappearing through a warp gate.

Izuku gaped, feeling confused as Gon sat up with a groan, coughing up blood.  
“Are you okay?” Izuku asked softly.   
Gon nodded, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. “That person wasn't Killua,” he stated as he stood up, pressing a hand to his bleeding wound.

Izuku frowned as he followed his father. “Are you sure?” He asked.  
It would explain why his own mother had blushed like a girl with a crush when he spoke to Izuku.  
“I am, we need to go find him, now,” Gon spoke with a growl.

Izuku nodded. “Maybe we should go to where the infirmary was?” He suggested.   
Gon nodded, following after Izuku as his son lead them in the right direction.

 

* * *

 

 

“-ake up!”  
“Hey! Can-hear me?”  
Killua groaned, cutting the person off that kept calling him and slapping his cheek. His eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times, his head instantly started to ache.

“What the-?” He cut himself off with a pained groan as he moved to sit up, jostling his body and he noted several things.  
His upper left leg was broken, his right leg had a piece of metal bar digging into his ankle, his forehead stung with blood dripping into his left eye, and his left arm was stinging dully.

“Fuck, how hurt are you? Is your baby okay? Shit, my brat's gonna have my head!” A male voice shouted from his left.  
Killua turned his head, left eye clenched shut. His one blue eye landed on brown eyes, a similar shade to that of his love.

Killua blinked in surprise. “...Are you Ging?” He asked.  
The man looked at him, nodding curtly.   
Huh, Killua didn't expect the man to look so much like Gon, or well, for Gon to look so much like his dad.

It felt weird to talk to the guy without Gon there, his alpha had always wanted to introduce Killua to his dad.  
“Hey!” Ging shouted, regaining his attention. “How hurt are you?”

Killua blinked before looking down at his own body; he shrugged. “Not too bad, my leg is broken, though,” he surmised before he groaned as his head throbbed.   
Ging swore under his breath. “What? What's wrong now?” He questioned.

“ ‘s my head, ‘t aches,” Killua slurred, his vision swimming.  
Killua felt a piece of cloth pressing against the wound on his forehead, wiping away blood and staunching the bleeding.   
“You probably have a concussion, try not to fall asleep, okay,” Ging stated. “Fuck, I didn't think you'd get hurt this badly, maybe I should have focused more of my nen on you?” He muttered mostly to himself.

Killua blinked owlishly at him. “What d'you mean?”  
Ging sighed. “I focused most of my nen on protecting your baby,”  
Killua felt warmth flood over him, his heart fluttering with gratitude. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Ging scowled. “Don't thank me yet, you could still lose it-Hey! What do you think you're doing, you brat?!” He shouted as Killua struggled to his feet.  
His ankle luckily only had a shallow cut on it, he could ignore the discomfort of it as he hopped away on his right leg.

“Just stop, Christ! You'll hurt yourself even more!” Ging scolded.  
Killua waved a hand in his general direction as he managed to hop his way over towards a large slab of concrete, grabbing onto it for support, he bent forward and emptied the contents of his stomach.

“Oh my god,” Ging muttered.  
Killua coughed a few times, heaving, his body shook after a small while. Killua pressed his the side lf his thumb to his mouth as he breathed, he felt a tentative hand rub his back.

“Are you done?” Gong asked after a few silent minutes.  
Killua nodded, exhausted.  
“Alright, c'mere,” Ging muttered, taking Killua's arm and dragging him to press his chest against the older man's back.

Ging hefted him up onto his back, the omega loosely wrapping his arms around his neck. Ging cringed as he grabbed both of the younger's thighs and Killua let out screech, muffled by Ging's shoulder.

“Sorry,” the older male muttered.  
Killua trembled as he took in shuddering breaths. “ ‘s fine,”  
Gin started to walk slowly, limping slightly. He had twisted his ankle, body littered with multiple cuts, bruises and a few burns.

“Don't you dare fall asleep,” Ging spoke sternly, glancing over his shoulder.  
Killua hummed, eyelids drooping. He was so tired, and Ging smelled so much like Gon; Killua felt safe with him.

“Hey,” Ging called softly, gently squeezing Killua's thighs.  
The omega opened his eyes at the sound of his voice and the dull, throbbing pain in his leg. “I'm awake,” he muttered.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Gon!” Leorio shouted, waving as he spotted the man in the distance.  
Gon turned to face the small group walking towards him, grinning as he waved at them.  
“Leorio! And Kurapika, too!” Gon called, jogging over towards them.

Hisoka had a hand on Dabi's upper arm, leading the villain to follow after them and unable to escape.  
“Have you found Killua yet?” Kurapika asked.   
Gon blinked, tilting his head to the side. “No?”

Illumi frowned subtly, watching as Gon's eyes flittered down to Hisoka's hand.  
“I'm sorry, I was supposed to take care of him,” Leorio apologized, teeth gritted.  
Gon waved him off. “Killua doesn't matter right now,” he stated as he walked towards Dabi.

“Huh?” Leorio spoke, gaping at his friend. “But, you-”  
“I think I'll take Dabi now,” Gon spoke, completely ignoring everyone else around him.  
Hisoka smirked as he pulled the villain closer to his side. “Then take him,”

Gon glared into Hisoka's eyes before he lunged forward, a silver knife in his right hand as he attempted to swipe at Hisoka. The clown smirked as he simply took a step back, Illumi appearing in front of him to block the attack with a few of his needles.

Gon clicked his tongue. “Dabi belongs to the League, I'll kill anyone who gets in my way,” he stated.  
Illumi pulled back, about to use his needles to kill this pest, but took a step back instead as the real Gon appeared above them with his Ja-Janken.

The ground shook violently, dust and small pieces of debris flying into the air as he slammed his attack into the impersonators back. A few seconds later and Gon stood up straight, a vicious scowl on his face as he glared down at the girl who had hurt him.

Toga lay naked and unconscious by his feet, blood leaking from her open mouth. She wasn't dead, but she took a lot of damage.  
“The hell?” Leorio muttered.  
“Is everyone alright?” Izuku asked as he jogged towards them, worry shining in his eyes.

Kurapika nodded. “So this was the girl who stabbed you, Leorio?”  
Leorio grunted with a nod. “That's her,” he confirmed.  
Dabi blinked down at his downed friend, unsure if he should be feeling bad about not feeling anything for the sight at all.

“Where's Killua?” Gon growled, his aura starting to flare and darken, the ground started to shake with it.  
Kurapika bit his lip, hesitating. “We don't know,” he answered quietly.

Gon's eyes darkened as he took deep breaths, trying to calm the intense rage that was overtaking his mind. All he could think about was Killua. Killua, whom he had left behind, hurt and in pain. Killua, whom he had entrusted to incompetent fools that couldn't even do one favour for him. Take care of Killua, make sure he was safe. They failed. They all fucking failed!

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, look,” Ging muttered, jostling the younger, half unconscious male on his back. “Look who it is,”  
Killua raised his head, squinting. “ ‘s Gon,” he murmured.  
“Yeah, a pissed off Gon,” Ging stated, sighing.

Killua hummed. “Just take me to him, I can calm him down,”  
Ging frowned, looking at the pale man from over his shoulder. “You sure? I know you're not standing, but the ground is shaking from his aura,”

Killua nodded. “This happened a few times already,” he explained.  
Ging hesitated before he sighed. “Fine, just don't let him beat me up, okay?”  
Killua smirked. “Why, can't handle it?”

Ging shook his head as he started walking again. “No, because when it come to you, he loses all sense of himself and he'd kill anyone he thinks hurt you,”  
Killua bit his lower lip. “It's not that bad, is it?” He asked quietly.

Ging paused, breathing steadily before he turned to look at Killua again. “I don't think you realise just how much he cares about you. Fuck, if I'm being honest here, Gon would probably kill your own son if he really hurt you,” he muttered.

Killua's eyes widened, lips parting slightly as he frowned and his heart started to pound in his chest. That couldn't be true, could it? Gon wouldn't seriously hurt Izuku if he hurt Killua...would he? Gon was...unstable, and he clung to Killua like a lifeline, so the omega supposes he shouldn't be surprised to hear this.

Gon wasn't a bad person and he wouldn't intentionally hurt Izuku, Killua just assumed that, for example, if Izuku would someday be mentally controlled by a villain to hurt Killua, then Izuku would suffer the consequences.

“He's not a bad kid,” Ging spoke, pulling Killua out of his thoughts. “He just...loves you with his entire being,”  
Killua remained silent as Ging started to walk forward again.

He could feel how Gon's aura was reacting to his anger, the air seemed to vibrate with it. He was losing himself alarmingly fast, Killua noted. Would seeing him like this really calm Gon down? Killua didn't know, but he had to try.

“Gon!” Killua called, waving his right arm above his head.  
The air instantly stopped vibrating, replaced instead by a steady hum as Gon turned to look at them, eyes still incredibly dark.

Ging tensed, he really didn't feel like getting beaten within an inch of his life. Gon's lips parted slightly before he marched over towards them, Kurapika releasing a quiet breath of relief once Gon's anger was focused elsewhere.

“What did you do?” Gon growled as he neared them.  
Ging sighed. “I didn't do anything-”  
“STOP LYING TO ME!” Gon shouted, body trembling with rage as he stopped a few feet away from them.

“I'm not-”  
“Why are you carrying Killua?! Why can't he walk to me?! What did you do to him?!” Gon questioned, his aura spiking again.   
“Gon, please, he didn't do anything, he helped me!” Killua spoke up.

Gon shook his head vehemently. “No! Come to me, Killua, so I can take you away from here, okay?! Just, just, just, please! Killua!” He pleaded.  
Killua whimpered. “I can't! I want to, but I can't!”  
  
Gon growled again, taking a threatening step forward. “Let go of him,”  
Ging grit his teeth, sweating nervously. “If I do that, then-”  
“Do it now! Let him go! He's mine, you can't have him!” Gon seethed, eyes crazed as his body shook.

“I'm not trying to take him from you, Gon, just-”  
“NOW!” Gon cut him off again, swinging his bloodied right hand to the side.  
“Gon, stop, please!” Killua pleaded.  
“Give him to me!”

“I SAID STOP!” Killua shouted, his voice echoing around them, fingers digging painfully into Ging's shoulders. “You-you-” he stuttered, lower lip trembling.  
He hated that he couldn't walk over towards Gon like his love wanted him to, he hated that he couldn't calm him down like this.

Kurapika stood tensely, eyes glowing red as he watched his old friend, supporting Leorio's weight. Leorio had an arm thrown over the blond's shoulder, lips tugged down as he frowned; he hated seeing his usually bright and sunny friend this way.

Illumi merely watched calmly, though he was ready to intervene if necessary. Dabi stared at them with something akin to boredom, as Hisoka licked his lips in excitement. Izuku stood, trembling in fear, half hiding behind Illumi.

Killua took a deep, shaky breath. “Calm down, okay?” He spoke softly.  
Gon did the opposite, his aura continued to grow darker and heavier to the point where it was nearly suffocating them all.

“Gon,” Killua muttered, gazing sadly at his lover. “Put me down,” he ordered softly.  
Ging hesitated for a second before he released his hold on Killua, allowing him to slip off of his back.

Killua grit his teeth at the pain this caused, but managed to keep his balance on his right leg and foot. “Just, go. Walk away slowly,”  
Ging nodded, slowly slipping away, jogging over towards the rest of the group once he was out of Gon's line of sight.

“Will you come to me, Gon?” Killua asked softly.  
The words barely left his mouth and Gon was already storming over towards him. Killua remained calm and relaxed, spreading his arms as Gon invaded his personal space, nosing at his neck and inhaling his scent before he wrapped his arms around Killua protectively.

Killua rested his arms on his love's shoulders, biting back a cry of pain as Gon picked him up off of the ground, sweeping his legs out from under him. Killua buried his face into Gon's neck as he was carried away, body relaxing further as he fought off the darkness that threatened to take him over. He needed to calm Gon down; they needed to defeat this enemy. It all depended on whether or not he could bring Gon back.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, Toga, causing all kinds of trouble.  
> I love writing Gon like this, and now, All for One is truly fucked.
> 
> See you guys next time!♡


	69. Mind, Body and Soul

The air was quiet, a soft breeze ruffling through Killua's blood matted hair, the leaves of the tree they were sitting in danced along the breeze. They were sitting in a tall tree, Killua straddling Gon's waist, the taller male's face buried into his neck, arms wrapped protectively around him.

Killua had one arm around Gon's shoulders, his free hand running through his mate's spiky hair. Gon hadn't said anything since he took Killua, he just sat down with him in his lap, nuzzled into Killua’s neck and breathed in his scent, trying to calm down in his own way.

Killua chose to stay quiet, just letting Gon do as he pleased, whatever he felt he needed to do to calm down, Killua would let him. He knew if he looked over his shoulder, he would be able to see the broken, smoking building of UA; Gon hadn't taken them too far.

“Does Killua hate me?” Gon asked suddenly, hot breath fanning over Killua’s pale neck.  
The pale omega jumped slightly at the suddenness of his love's question, frowning, Killua shook his head. “Of course not, Gon. I love you, I have ever since we were kids and I don't plan on stopping now,” he replied, nuzzling his cheek to the top of Gon's head.

Gon took in a deep, shuddering breath, his grip on Killua tightening even further.  
“What happened, Gon?” Killua asked softly.   
Gon whimpered, and Killua couldn't help the alarm he felt when his collarbone started getting suspiciously wet.

“I,” Gon started, swallowing before he breathed in Killua's scent again. “Th-that girl, she, she turned into Killua and made me think she was you, and then she, she stabbed me and I wondered, what I did to make Killua hate me so much that you'd want to kill me,”

Killua's heart lurched in his chest and suddenly, he fought with Gon to push the alpha away from him so he could look him in the eyes.   
“She stabbed you?! Gon, tell me where? Show it to me!” He demanded, but the alpha just kept his face hidden in his neck.

Gon shook his head, somehow managing to hug Killua even tighter, ignoring the grunt that forced it's way out of the omega's lungs. Killua breathed shallowly, fighting the urge to whine and complain about the tight grip on him.

“Gon,” Killua spoke, voice quiet. “I don't hate you, I love you, so, so much. It's like, sometimes, I feel like I can't breathe because I get so overwhelmed with how much I love you; sometimes I can't think straight. I, I'd follow you anywhere, Gon. I'd do anything I possibly could just to see you smile, I'd do anything just to _be_ with you,”

“You-you’re light, Gon, and sometimes I have to look away because you shine too brightly for me, but even then, all I want is to stay by your side. I'd carry the weight of the world on my shoulders for you, I'd do anything for you, because I love you,” Killua expressed, swallowing at the sudden swell of emotion in his chest.

Gon stayed quiet for a few minutes, just breathing and listening to Killua's heart racing in his chest. He pulled back suddenly, releasing his tight hold on his love, gently cupping Killua cheeks in his large palms, pale skin dusted red with emotion.

“Killua,” Gon uttered softly, golden eyes watching as tears slid from Killua's silvery blue eyes, trailing down rosy cheeks towards his pale chin, dripping off of his face and onto Gon's thighs. Gon weakly fought the urge to kiss Killua's trembling lips.

There was pain, love, loyalty and utter devotion shining in Killua's eyes, overflowing and trailing down his cheeks.   
“Killua,” Gon repeated again, like his name was a prayer he had to say, like he would lose all faith and will to live if he didn't utter that name as many times as he possibly could. “You're everything to me, Killua,”

Gon frowned, biting his lower lip as he tried to find the words he needed to express his feelings. “I-you, I feel like, if you left, I won't be able to live without you. Like, Killua is the blood pumping in veins, my heart, my breath, my soul, _my everything_ , and if Killua left or, or disappeared, I'd go with you,”

“Killua is.” Gon swallowed, tears sliding down his cheeks. “Killua is my world, and I don't know how I managed to live without Killua the first twelve years of my life, but when I, when I found you, it was like, life had meaning and it didn't matter where we went, it didn't matter if I found Ging, as long as I had Killua, life was perfect,”

“I still feel that way. Killua, the very thought of losing you, it makes me lose a part of myself. Killua is my everything, and if I lost Killua, I'd have nothing, and I'd destroy this whole fucking world until someone gave you back to me.” Gon wiped his thumbs over Killua's cheeks.

“And in the last two days, I nearly lost you twice-three-no, four times, and I.” Gon took in a shuddering breath. “I-I can't do that anymore, Killua, I-” He licked his lips, attempting to swallow his emotions down. He failed. “I'm so tired, Killua. I just want to take you home and _rest_. It's all I've ever wanted, I just want to live with Killua, why does everyone want to take you away from me? Why can't I just have what I want?! Killua-”

Gon's tense body finally relaxed as Killua pressed their lips together in a kiss filled with so many different emotions; it was hard to tell which emotion belonged to whom, but it didn't matter. Gon moaned into the kiss, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of love Killua was pouting into it; his heart and soul, everything he had, everything he could possibly give to Gon he gave.

Their lips parted, breathing in each other's air as their foreheads pressed together, just gazing into each other's eyes.  
“I want the same, Gon,” Killua whispered, caressing his love's cheek. “I want to go home with you and just be with you, I don't even care what we do. I, I'm so tired of fighting, Gon, I don't think I have any fight left in me,”

Gon kissed him again, and no matter how many times they've kissed over the years, every time it felt like it was their first kiss. No matter that they've shared millions of kisses over the last twenty two years, Gon still managed to steal Killua's breath away and leave his lips feeling tingly, like he might go to bed and giggle into his pillow when he thinks about it again and again.

“I'm sorry, Killua,” Gon said sincerely, dragging one hand through tangled white hair. “I'm sorry this keeps happening to you,”  
Killua shook his head. “It's not all your fault, Gon. Can we just please make this our last fight? At least for a few years?” He pleaded.

Gon nodded. “I don't want to fight anymore, either,” he told.  
Killua sighed in relief, brushing their lips together as they remained seated, keeping each other together and whole.

Gon suddenly placed his right hand on Killua's stomach, gently pawing at his mate's muscled abdomen. “Do you think he's okay?”  
Killua pulled back a bit to blink in surprise at his mate before he smiled. “He?”

Gon nodded, a smile tugging at his lips as he hummed. “Mhm, the last time I thought it was a girl, it turned out to be a boy, so maybe if I think the opposite of what I want, I'll get what I want?”

Killua snickered, only Gon could think of something like that. “Then maybe I'll bet on it being a girl this time?” He placed his hand atop Gon's. “I do think she's okay, though, Ging made sure to protect her in the explosion,” he explained.

Gon frowned lightly at his father's name. “He protected her-I mean, him?”  
Killua smiled, wrapping both of his arms around Gon's shoulders. “He did, and I'm so grateful he did, because I have no doubt that I'd have lost her if he hadn't,”

Gon tensed, chewing on his lower lip.  
“You should thank him after this, you know? You owe him a drink,” Killua stated with a small grin.  
Gon groaned. “I hate drinking with Ging, he's so...ugh, he's ugh when he's drunk,” he expressed.

Killua barked a laugh at this, nuzzling into Gon's neck. Gon rubbed a hand up and down Killua's back, ignoring the feeling of Leorio's suit jacket against his palm.  
“Did Recovery Girl heal Killua?” Gon muttered quietly.

Killua nodded, pulling back slightly. “She did, see?” He opened Leorio's jacket.  
Gon's hands found their way to Killua's sides, dragging up and down slowly. He had a small scar on his right shoulder, but it was barely visible against his pale skin.

“Barely even a scar, see?” Killua pointed out with a smile.  
Gon nodded, eyes trailing over Killua naked torso, able to spot every single scar that marred the milky skin. Gon had spent years mapping out Killua's body, committing it all to memory, so it was easy for him to spot the new scars that his mate couldn't seem to see.

At least Killua's side didn't scar at all, and Gon was secretly very thankful for that; he didn't want a hand shaped mark on Killua's skin that didn't belong to him. Gon bit his lower lip before he surged forward and pressed one last, loving kiss to his mate's lips before he stood up, easily hefting Killua up with him.

Gon ignored the whine that left Killua's throat, instead focused on gently sweeping Killua's legs out from under him, trying his very best not to jostle his love's broken thigh too much.   
“I love you, Killua,” Gon murmured, gazing into Killua's eyes. “So I'm going to take you back to Ging and then I'm going to go take care of All for One, and then I'm taking you home so we can rest, okay?” He told.

Killua smiled. “Okay,” he whispered, nuzzling his nose against Gon's neck as his love carried him back to their friends.   
Gon had a deep frown on his brow, ignoring the way everyone seemed to jump and tense at his sudden arrival.

By now, the entire Zoldyck family along with Izuku's pack had gathered together around Kurapika and Leorio.   
“Is everything okay?” Izuku asked timidly.  
Gon nodded curtly as he marched right up to Ging, his eyes dark with a warning.

“Please take care of Killua, Ging,” Gon spoke softly, standing in front of his father with his arms full with Killua.  
Ging frowned, hesitating a second before he nodded.

Gon tensed, taking deep breaths before he reluctantly handed Killua over to his father.  
“It's going to be okay, Gon, I'll be safe here,” Killua assured, eyes never leaving his love's darkened pools of gold. “Just make sure you come back to me, okay?”

Gon took a deep breath. “I promise, Killua,” he vowed, hesitantly turning around, constantly glancing back at his love.   
Gon paused, growling deep in his throat as he pointed at everyone around them. “I don't care who or how, but all of you better protect Killua with your lives. If he has even one more scratch on him, you'll all pay,” he warned before he turned and walked away.

Izuku rushed forward. “Dad, what-?”  
“You stay here Izuku!” Gon ordered, his aura already starting to darken once more. “You stay here and protect your mother, you hear me?”  
Izuku hesitated, he couldn't just let his father deal with his problems; All for One was supposed to be his problem to take care of.

Izuku, as the last bearer One for All, had a responsibility to take care of this great evil once and for all, not leave it up to his parent to deal with.  
Gon paused, turning around to look at his son. “Please, Izuku,” he pleaded, tears swimming in his eyes because he was overwhelmed with so many emotions and all he really wanted was to be with Killua. “Please do this for me, please make sure he's really okay, please,”  
  
Izuku frowned, lower lip trembling; he nodded his consent. “Okay. I swear-I promise I'll take good care of mom,”  
Gon took in a deep breath, nodding his thanks as he turned around, and sprinted away.

Ging sighed, kneeling down to gently place Killua on the ground, right next to Dabi, whom was tied up again with Hisoka's nen ability. Killua grimaced, placing his hand on his own thigh, gently squeezing it.

“You get hurt a lot, huh,” Dabi drawled, staring at Killua.  
The omega chuckled softly. “Funny you'd say that, I don't usually get so hurt in one fight,” he explained. “And I barely even fought to begin with,”

Dabi huffed in amusement, staring at his hands resting in his lap.  
“Are you doing okay?” Killua asked quietly, noting how Dabi was avoiding looking at his little brother, when all Shoto seemed to really want was to make a bit of eye contact.

Dabi shrugged. “It doesn't matter what I want or how I feel,” he muttered.   
Killua frowned. “Of course-”  
“No, it doesn't! Why do you keep insisting on interfering where you're not needed?!” Dabi hissed, voice raised enough to gain most of the surrounding groups attention.

Killua sighed. “I care about how you feel, and I want to know what you're thinking right now,”  
Dabi sneered. “What I think is that you're nothing but a pest that doesn't know when to just _leave_ a person the fuck alone. I don't want anything to do with you or your caring feelings- _bullshit_ ,”

Katsuki growled loudly as Shoto stared sadly at the ground.  
Killua frowned in irritation. If the younger male wanted to be like this, then so be it. He planted his hands on the ground, turning on his ass to better face Dabi.

The villain raised his head just in time to receive Killua's foot in his face. Dabi shouted in surprise as he was thrown onto his back, nose starting to bleed as pain bloomed. Shoto took a step forward to intervene, but Katsuki held up his arm to stop him.

Killua pulled himself up and onto the younger male, straddling his stomach; Killua pulled back his right fist and slammed it into the villains’ jaw.  
“Fine then, you don't want me to be caring? You want me to be cold, and uncaring of your feelings instead?!” Killua's eyes turned cold as his nails turned into claws, pressing into Dabi's throat, breaking the skin; a bead of blood trickled down his neck.

Dabi swallowed as he met Killua's cold eyes.  
“Then you'll give up your life of villainy, give up your dream of killing Endeavour and any other heroes you believe are unworthy, instead, you'll give yourself to me completely, mind, body and soul, and you'll do whatever I tell you to, no matter how you feel about the situation. If you refuse, I won't hesitate to rip your throat out right here and now, do you understand me? You get no other say in the matter, either you agree and you get to live, or you refuse and you die,” Killua stated, keeping his hand steady, the other fisted into Dabi's shirt, pressing him into the ground.

Dabi breathed calmly, considering his options. It was a rather simple ultimatum, but he found it difficult to make his choice. Was it really a life worth living if he just threw all of his dreams away like that? Dabi caught sight of his baby brother from the corner of his eye and decided that, yes, it was a life worth living if it meant Shoto would be in it. Actually, it's far better than where he was heading.

Dabi bit his lower lip to stop it from trembling. “Fine, I'll do what you want,” he replied quietly.  
Dabi watched Killua's eyes melt and turn warm and soft as he pulled his hand up to cup the younger male's scarred cheek, claws receding as he smiled softly at him.  
“Good choice, Touya,” Killua murmured.

Dabi released a shuddering breath as Killua pulled back, flopping to the side to sit next to the scarred male. Dabi sat up, rolling his shoulders, his nose ached painfully.  
“You can release him now, Hisoka,” Killua stated softly as he adjusted his body so his left leg didn't remain draped over Dabi's lap.

Hisoka smiled as he released his nen, a perverse glint in his eyes as he watched Killua intently. Katsuki sighed, muscles relaxing as he dropped his arm. Dabi refused to look up for a while, not knowing what to expect in his little brother's eyes.

Shoto hesitated before he rushed forward, dropping to his knees in front of his brother. Dabi raised his eyes, turquoise meeting with a matching singular and grey. Shoto reached forward, and hugged his eldest brother, face buried into his shoulder as he breathed in his scent.

Dabi hesitated before he wrapped his arms around his little brother in a loving embrace, eyes closing as he finally allowed himself this one joy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get choked up when I write about how much Gon and Killua love each other, I can't even with these two. *sobs quietly*
> 
> Anyway, next chapter is going to be action packed and probably the last chapter with the League in it, and can we just all marvel in the fact that this fic is almost 70 chapters long?! WTF, when did that happen?! It's all thanks to you guys and your support, so thank you!
> 
> Anyway, it's that time again when I need everyone's help! So, we all know it's going to be baby time soon and a lot of you guys commented names for me to choose from, and now I'm stuck choosing which. So, I picked out three of each gender that I really liked along with the two that I had thought of and I figured, maybe we could vote on what names would be best? I don't know, this is so hard. *cries*
> 
> So, here goes.  
> Girls: Luna, Izumi, Yuki and Ame  
> Boys: Zukil, Haku, Mikumo and Akira
> 
> So guys, let's see what happens, I guess?  
> Until next time!♡


	70. Goodbye, All For One

“Hey!” Knuckle shouted, waving as he came running over with a few people following after him.  
“Ah, Killua, it's so good to see that you're alright,” Morel stated as he made his way over, grinning widely down at the younger, whom was still sitting on the ground.

Killua smiled tiredly. “Yeah, well, for the most part, anyway,”  
“Did you get hurt _again?_ ” Knuckle asked, exasperated with his fists on his hips as he shook his head.

Killua's smile turned sheepish. “Well, I mean…it wasn't my fault?”  
“You damn brat!” Bisky shouted suddenly, holding up her left fist, waving it around as she came stomping over.

“Bi-Bisky!” Killua shouted, bringing his arms up to protect his head. “I-! Uhm.” He cowered before her rage, he really didn't feel like getting hit.  
Instead, Bisky dropped to her knees, and pulled him into a hug. “I was so worried,” she whispered, lower lip trembling.

Killua blinked in surprise at the ground over the blond woman's shoulder, slowly lowering his arms to wrap around her. Bisky was shaking, and Killua chose to ignore the warm wetness he could feel dripping onto his collarbone.

Killua huffed. “I'm sorry for worrying you, you old hag,” he murmured fondly.  
Bisky chuckled as she pulled away, wiping away tears with one hand, the other slapping his left shoulder lightly. “I'll let that one slide this time,” she stated.

Killua chuckled softly in relief, shifting a bit in his position to be more comfortable.  
“Maybe we should go find Recovery Girl so she can heal you again?” Denki suggested as he crouched on Killua's other side.

Killua's eyes automatically roamed over the blond's body, noting with distaste the many different cuts, scratches and bruises littering Denki's creamy skin.  
“No, I don't think she'll be able to heal me now with how little stamina I have left,” Killua spoke, closing his eyes with a small smile as he turned away. “Besides, If Gon came back and saw me unconscious, I don't even want to think what would happen,”

“That boy certainly has changed since I last saw him,” Kikyo spoke up as she walked closer to her son.  
Killua tilted his head back, blinking a few times before he rose a single brow. “Since you last saw him?”

“That one time you came home, when brother Illumi went to take the Hunter's exam, Gon and two of your other friends showed up to come save you, but he got beat up by Canary pretty badly,” Kalluto explained as he crouched beside Killua as well.

Killua nodded as he remembered that one time and how badly beaten Gon's face had been. “Oh,” he hummed.  
“Huh, you haven't changed, Kill,” Milluki stated.  
Killua looked up at his brother. “Oh, it's you, I didn't even see you there,” he stated, clearly not happy with seeing his brother.

Zeno started to chuckle, but was cut off abruptly as he was forced to jump into the air. Killua blinked, and multiple warp gates opened and swallowed nearly everyone there, and sent them all away. Killua gaped, they even managed to get Bisky and Ging.

A larger warp gate opened, and he watched as multiple Nomu stepped out, followed lastly by Tomura and then Kurogiri as he returned to his better shaped form.

“Shigaraki!” Izuku shouted as he stepped in front of Killua.  
Dabi stood behind the downed omega, Silva and Zeno on either side of him with Illumi and Hisoka on either side of Izuku.

Killua frowned, hating the fact that he couldn't even stand up and face this foe.  
“I've been waiting for this moment,” Tomura stated, scratching at his neck. “It's perfect, now that sensei has that powerful barbaric distracted, I can finally exact my revenge,”

Izuku tensed. “You really think we're just going to stand by while you try and kill my mother?”  
Tomura spread his arms, eyes twinkling with madness. “This isn't about _him_ , it's about you! It's always been about you, Izuku Midoriya. You've been a thorn in my side right from the very beginning,” he stated.

“So what? You think killing me is going to solve all of your problems? What could you possibly gain from this, Shigaraki?” Izuku questioned.  
“You out of my way, and the end of One for All,” Tomura told, bringing his arms down, intertwining his fingers. “It's time to create a new society, and what better way to end it than to kill all future generation heroes? Starting with the next All Might,”

“This is-”  
“Nomu,” Shigaraki spoke in a commanding voice, cutting Izuku's protest off.  
In the blink of an eye, Izuku brought his arms up, crossing them over his face to block the powerful punch a monstrous Nomu landed on him.

Izuku dug his feet into the ground, attempting to brace himself against the attack, but in a matter of seconds, he was sent flying back. Killua threw himself backwards, bracing with his elbows on the ground as Izuku flew over him, barely missing him.

The Nomu shot after him, and Killua was forced to roll out of the way, noting with disdain and discomfort that everyone had multiple Nomu on them, even Dabi. It would seem that Shigaraki had been keeping a close eye on them this whole time and knew now about the scarred man's betrayal.

Killua pushed himself up onto his feet, teeth gritted tightly as he accidentally put weight on his broken leg. Killua glanced around, he needed to find somewhere he could hide, since he would not be any help in this fight and would only serve as a distraction for everyone else. He hated this.

“I'm not letting you escape that easily!” Shigaraki hissed, a warp gate appearing right in front of Killua's face.  
Killua turned his nails into claws, glaring murderously as the man climbed out of the gate.

Killua felt a sudden, powerful wind behind him, turning in time to stare up in shock at the Nomu behind him. The bird like creature grabbed both of his wrists in each of his hands, a warp gate appearing beneath its feet, sinking it into the ground, pulling Killua with it.

Killua fell onto his back, arms spread wide as the warp gate closed around his arms into two, smaller circles. Killua struggled, trying to wrench his wrists free of the powerful, bruising grip the Nomu had on him.

Shigaraki stood near his legs, watching him struggle for a few seconds before he stepped forward, planting a knee on top of Killua's broken leg, tearing a pained yell from his lips. Shigaraki pinned his other leg down, eyes brimming with excitement as he took off the hand on his face.

“This will be perfect,” he muttered, eyes wild as a crazed grin spread across his dry and cracked lips. “Killing you will cause the ultimate pain to that brat,” he spat.  
“Fuck you!” Killua hissed.

Shigaraki's grin grew impossibly wide as he wrapped both of his hands around Killua's throat, raising both of his middle fingers so as not to use his quirk on the pale omega.  
“My face will be the last thing you see,” he stated gleefully.

“Kill!” Kikyo shouted in dismay, attempting to move around the Nomu surrounding her, noting the absolute hopeless situation her son had found himself in.  
“No, mom!” Izuku screamed, barely blocking another hit in time.

Killua sucked in a last desperate breath, heart pounding in panic as Shigaraki's grip grew impossibly tight on him.  
“Damn it!” Dabi cussed, fire blazing around him as he attempted to burn his Nomu into a crisp.

Gon was going to kill them all, Dabi noted with distaste, as he tried to sprint around his enemy, but got blocked before he could take even a step in Killua's direction. He should have known Shigaraki would have a handful of much stronger Nomu hidden away for the final battle.  
_He should have known!_

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah, so you've finally made it,” All for One spoke, tugging at his suit sleeve.  
Gon didn't deem him with a reply as he walked slowly towards the powerful man, his aura already starting to grow dark, eyes blank as he attempted to reign in the rage that threatened to take over his mind.

This man, had caused them so much pain.  
“I won't fool myself into thinking that this will be an easy fight,” One for All mentioned as he stood up straight. “You have already demonstrated immense strength,”

Gon breathed in deeply, exhaling slowly as his mind continued to waver the longer the man talked to him as if they were acquaintances.  
“Are you angered?” All for One asked, a curious note to his tone. “Are you upset that I used your mate so thoroughly against you?”

Gon's breathing stuttered, hands clenching into tight fists.  
All for One released an amused breath from his nose. “I have to wonder why it is that people subject themselves to such obvious weaknesses. As I proved, they can so easily be used against you,”

“Shut up,” Gon seethed, teeth gritted painfully.  
All for One sighed, shaking his head. “You have such potential, and yet, you're wasting it by playing house with a mate that can barely even protect himself. He's holding you ba-”

Gon blacked out with rage, the ground cracking beneath his feet as his aura exploded around him, nearly completely black with anger. All for One's word was cut off midway as a fist connected with his mask, shattering it into pieces before he was sent flying back.

All for One crossed his arms in front of his chest, blocking a powerful kick to his chest, grunting at the bone shattering force; he was very grateful for his resilience at that moment. Gon pulled back his fist, expression blank, eyes growing increasingly dark as he buried it into the villain's stomach.

All for One coughed once before he grabbed Gon's arm, twisting it sharply and painfully, tugging the younger man towards himself; he kneed Gon in the stomach. Gon barely reacted, choosing to grab the leg that was still raised, squeezing it tightly until he heard a satisfying ‘crack!’

The villain raised his right arm, bringing it down powerfully, elbow connecting painfully into the nape of Gon's neck, repeating the motion twice before he managed to pull himself out of the slacked grip the younger had on him.

All for One pressed the palm of his hand against Gon's face, a powerful blast of wind sent the younger careening back, crashing through multiple trees before he flipped, landing in a crouch and lunging forward again.

The elder raised his leg, ignoring the mind numbing pain as Gon's fist connected with his broken bone, instead choosing to focus on slamming his fist into the younger's jaw. Gon's head twisted back painfully, but he pulled back and slid underneath All for One's fist.

Images of how much this man had hurt Killua flittered in his mind. The damage he had caused the city, the heroes whom had all been severely injured in their attempt to stop him; all of it. He used it to fuel his anger.

Gon slammed his fist into his enemies stomach, ignoring the choked groan that tore from his throat. Pulling back, Gon raised his leg, landing a breath taking kick to All for One's stomach.

The man coughed up spit as he was sent careening up into the air, crashing through tree branches as he went. He spun a few time in the air before he used one of the quirks he stole to hover in the air.

“I won't let you belittle Killua,” Gon stated as he crouched low. “First comes rock,” he muttered, hands moving to his side as he started to collect a bright orange and black aura into his fist. “Jan.” He focused more aura into his legs, bending his knees a little more. “Ken!” He sprung up into the air, fist pulled back.

“Rock!”  
All for One straightened his arms in front of him, palms facing outward as he attempted to slow Gon's speed down with a powerful wind. Once he realised it would fail, he curled his limbs into himself to protect his torso from the hit.

Gon landed his attack onto All for One's forearms, pushing forward and throwing the man back down to earth. The ground cracked and broke beneath his body as he was embedded into the earth, a choked gasp passing his lips.

Gon landed on the ground in a crouch, breathing deeply as he stood straight, slowly walking over towards the downed villain. Gon came to a stop, feet on either side of the man's waist, towering over him.

Gon glared down at him as he lowered his body, pulling his right fist back and focusing aura into it. All for One started to chuckle, cut off by a powerful punch to the jaw, that cracked bone and broke teeth.

Still, he continued to laugh, even as Gon pulled his fist back again and charged another attack.  
“To think a monster like you lived out there in the world,” All for One noted before another hit landed.

“You're even stronger than All Might,”  
Gon focused his aura again, the colour turning a blood red and black, swirling together into a yarn like appearance, two colours that refused to mix and blend together. He slammed the attack into his enemies face, expression blank at the feeling of bone giving way beneath his fist.

“I think.” All for One breathed. “This is the last time someone will kill me,”  
The next hit broke the bone in his skull, bone crushing underneath Gon's fist, shards of blood and brain stained white peaking out through bloodied, disfigured skin.

Gon was not satisfied, though. No, he pulled his fist back a few more times, his last attack charging with a powerful sound and a strong wind, like the sound of a screeching violin played by an amateur musician. The last hit shook the ground, blood splattering onto Gon's face, on the ground and surrounding trees.

Gon kept his fist pressed against the bloodied ground, just taking in deep breaths as he tried to calm his rage. Deep inhale, slow exhale; the only things he could smell was blood and dirt. Deep inhale, slow exhale. He tilted his chin to his chest a bit; deep inhale-and Killua's scent wafted up his nose, providing that extra something to fully bring him back to his senses.

Gon sat back on his hunches, using his clean hand to pull his shirt up to his nose, and for the next few minutes, all he could do was breathe in his love's scent, until he could finally think clearly and see other colours besides red.

After one last exhale, Gon stood up, barely sparing a glance at the headless corpse of his enemy, taking a moment to sneer at him before he took off jogging in the direction he had come from.

Gon arrived to a very unpleasant sight. Just when he thought he had calmed down, his mind drew a blank at the sight in front of him. The sight of Izuku, Dabi, Hisoka and Killua's family desperately fighting numerous Nomu to try and get around them, to get to Killua, but they were being driven farther and farther away.

And Killua, struggling underneath that man that had hurt him so much on that video, his pale skin tinged red from being strangled so painfully hard. Killua was desperately trying to wrench his hands free whilst trying to force Shigaraki off of him, but his strength was waning.

Shigaraki bent forward with a wicked grin. “I hope you've said your last goodbyes,” he sneered.  
Killua managed a murderous glare before he lunged forward, and sunk his teeth into Shigaraki's neck.

The man instantly released his hold on Killua's neck with a pained screech. Killua pulled back, turning his head to the side to spit out the piece of skin he had bitten off, instantly gasping for air, mouth smeared with blood.

Shigaraki rolled off of him, all the while screaming in surprised agony. Killua took a few deep breaths before he started to struggle with more vigour, somehow managing to dislocate his left shoulder as he continued to pull.

With a jerk forward that nearly slammed his face into the ground, Killua's left wrist came free. Effortlessly popping his shoulder back in, Killua rolled onto his stomach, climbing up into a crouch, he planted his feet firmly in the ground and started to pull.

The Nomu's grip tightened, bone cracking and nearly splintering before Killua was able to tug it free, landing on his ass with a pained groan. The Nomu rose out of the ground again, dead eyes rolling around in it's skull before landing on the silver haired male.

Killua grit his teeth as he climbed to his feet, adrenaline helping him to ignore the pain in his broken bones. The Nomu took a single step forward, before it slammed forward into the ground with an explosion of aura.

Killua's eyes widened as he watched Gon stood up straight, darkened eyes trailing over Killua's form before they moved to the side and landed on Shigaraki.  
“Sit down,” Gon ordered, voice smothered with rage.

Killua swallowed, carefully lowering his body to sit on the ground. Gon stared at him for a few minutes before he turned to the pasty young man with rivulets of blood trailing down his neck.  
“No,” Shigaraki seethed as he clambered to his feet. “No, no, no! No! NO! THIS WASN'T HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! SENSEI WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF THE FINAL BOSS, BUT NOW YOU'RE HERE?! WHY?! WHY, WHY, WHY-!?”

Shigaraki cut off as Gon appeared before him, and slammed his Ja-Janken Rock into his stomach, raising him up into the air and slamming him back down into the ground. Tomura's ribcage shattered, bones splintering and piercing multiple organs.

“No! Tomura Shigaraki-!”  
Silva appeared behind Kurogiri, having finally killed all of the Nomu pinned on him, easily grabbing the metal neck guard on the mist villain. Unlike others before him, Silva near instantly crushed the metal of the villain. Kurogiri died instantly, disappearing into dark mist like his warp gates.

Gon towered over Shigaraki's body, dark eyes watching as the young male gasped, blood bubbling and pooling in his mouth as he started to choke on it. Gon stood and watched as the young man died, not feeling an ounce of remorse for the man who had hurt his family so much.

He watched as Shigaraki Tomura choked to death on his own blood before he turned around and stalked over towards Killua. The silver haired male rubbed his throat with his left hand, grimacing at how much it hurt to swallow, his left leg and right wrist throbbed dully with his heartbeat.

“Killua,” Gon muttered, falling onto his knees in front of his mate, surging forward and wrapping his arms around his waist.  
Killua carefully wrapped his arms around Gon's shoulders, burying his face into his alpha's neck. “It's over,” he stated, voice muffled.

Gon nodded, the relief that washed over him was enough to make him want to just pass out, but he forced himself to stay conscious. He still had to make sure Killua got to a doctor, and maybe see one for himself, too. What matters most now, though, was that the fight was finally over, and they could finally rest.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that, I hurt Killua again. Well, that's the last of his pain...for now, since, you know, birth hurts...  
> Anyway, hopefully that fight between Gon and AFO wasn't underwhelming or anything, but, well, I tried my best!
> 
> Anyway, until next time, guys!♡


	71. A Part of Your Lives

“Gon,” Killua muttered, running his fingers through his mate's coarse hair.  
Gon took a deep breath, nose buried into the silver haired males neck, he grunted in acknowledgement.   
“We need to get going, I don't know about you, but I think I need to make a trip to the hospital,” Killua mentioned.

Gon sighed, pulling back to look into Killua's eyes, but instead, his gaze focused on the angry red marks on Killua's pale neck, bruises already starting to form. His wrists were bruised, too, the right one starting to swell.

The alpha forced himself to inhale shakily, gritting his teeth painfully, his hands on Killua's thighs clenched into tight fists, careful not to hurt his love any further.  
Killua placed his left hand on Gon's cheek, hoping to gain his attention. “This is no one fault, you know that, right?” He asked, voice soft, just barely above a whisper.

Gon closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in as he nodded slowly. “I,I know that,”  
Killua caressed his cheek, leaning in to press a loving kiss to his lips before he pulled back. “Let's go to the hospital and then we can go home, okay?”

Gon nodded again, pulling away from Killua, carefully picking the younger up into his arms and getting to his feet.   
“I'm going to go look for Kacchan, Sho and Ei, do you want me to take you to the hospital?” Izuku asked, purposefully ignoring the corpse of his long-time enemy laying nearby.

Gon shook his head. “No,” he stated.  
Killua sighed softly before he smiled reassuringly. “We can get there, go find your mates, Izuku,”  
Izuku bit his lower lip, hesitating for a few seconds before he nodded. “Okay, I'll meet you guys there? I'll probably have to stick around and help with the clean up, there might still be some people hurt or trapped,”

Killua nodded in understanding. “Okay, just be careful,”  
Izuku smiled as he nodded, turned around, waved at them over his shoulder before he ran away. Gon adjusted his grip on Killua before he slowly started to walk towards the hospital.

“Are you okay, Gon?” Killua asked softly, resting his head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.  
“Yeah, I'm just...tired. I want to take you home,” Gon replied.  
Killua smiled. “I want to go home, too,” he admitted.

Gon nuzzled Killua's hair, pressing a kiss to his head. “You can sleep if you want, Killua,” he murmured   
Killua hummed. “You sure you'll be okay?” He asked, voice muffled as he nuzzled his face into Gon's neck.

“Yeah, I'll get you to the hospital as quickly as possible, then we can go home,” Gon stated.  
Killua smiled, eyelids drooping as the last two days finally caught up with him. “Hmn, love you,”  
Gon hummed with a soft smile. “I love you, too, Killua,”

 

* * *

 

 

Killua's eyes snapped open, blinking up at the unfamiliar ceiling in confusion. He tilted his head to the side, eyes instantly landing on Gon, fast asleep with his head resting on his crossed arms on the bed beside Killua's upper right arm.

He smiled softly at the sight, raising his hands to rub at his eyes, burning and itching with exhaustion. His body ached with fatigue, but it felt as though all his wounds had been healed. He could feel a bandage around his head as well as his right wrist and left thigh, but nothing hurt, so that was a relief.

Killua shifted, pulling his body to sit upright, careful not to jostle and wake his love. He stretched his arms above his head, supressing a yawn as he glanced around the room, absently wondering how long he had been asleep. It honestly felt like he had barely even been asleep for thirty minutes, what with how tired he still felt.

There was no one else in the room, the only other sound that of Gon's deep breathing. Killua contemplated what to do, not sure if he should wake his love or let him sleep, so he just sat there for a small while, listening to Gon's breathing as he watched him sleep.

After a while, Killua placed his hand on top of his head, gently petting his hair, fingers easily combing through the coarse strands. Gon tilted his head to the side in his sleep, a small breath puffing passed his lips, brows furrowing.

“Gon,” Killua whispered, dragging his fingers slowly through his hair. “Are you awake?”  
Gon stirred, nose scrunching up as his frown deepened, a soft groan leaving his lips.  
“Killua?” Gon spoke, voice deep with sleep.

“I hope I didn't wake you?” Killua murmured, hand brushing down his love's neck as he sat up.  
Gon shook his head as he yawned. “Mn, no, Killua didn't wake me. Is Killua feeling okay? Does anything hurt?” He questioned, waking further with each question that tumbled passed his lips.

Killua snickered. “I'm fine Gon, everything's healed and nothing hurts,” he reported.  
Gon stared at him for a second, as of he needed to decide for himself whether or not Killua was telling the truth. “I trust you,”

Killua smiled, spreading his arms a little while gesturing the other closer with one hand. “Cuddle?”  
A grin stretched across Gon's lips, not quite as bright as usual, but Killua knew it would be back with time. The tan man climbed into bed next to his love, Killua shuffling over to make some space for him.

Once Gon was on the bed, he reached forward to wrap his arms around Killua's waist, pressing his ear to his love's chest, listening to the steady beating of Killua's heart. Killua brought his arms down to wrap around Gon's shoulders and upper back.

Their legs tangled together, breathing and heartbeats in sync. Killua nuzzled the top of Gon's head, planting a soft, loving kiss to his forehead. They stayed in relative silence for a long while, just enjoying each other's presence.

“How long have I been asleep?” Killua asked softly, lips moving against the top of his love's head.  
Gon hummed in thought, gently squeezing his arms around Killua's waist. “A few hours, maybe six? You were still sleeping when Recovery Girl healed you, and I waited a bit to make sure you're okay before I let her heal me, and then I passed out,” he explained, voice muffled into Killua's stomach.

The omega hummed. “Was your stab wound bad? You never showed it to me, did it scar?”  
Gon nodded, but didn't pull away to show the new scar to his lover or explain further to him, instead turning his head to press his ear against his love's stomach.

Killua sighed softly, combing his fingers though Gon's hair, watching as darkened pools of gold slid shut, breathing deepening and even out. Gon must still be really tired, Killua thought as his mate fell asleep resting against him.

The door to his room opened, and Killua watched as Izuku poked his head in, smiling as he waved his son over with a finger pressed against his lips. Gon didn't tense or even wake in his sleep, which relieved Killua.

“Are you feeling okay, mom?” Izuku whispered as he made his way to Killua's left side.  
He nodded with a reassuring smile, eyes trailing over his son's body, checking for any signs of wounds or discomfort. “I'm okay, just really tired. Did you find your mates, are they okay?”   
Izuku nodded. “Sho has a few cuts and scrapes, Kacchan has a few broken ribs and Ei dislocated his shoulder, but they're okay now after they got healed,” he reported.

Killua nodded with a soft sigh before he tensed suddenly. “Where's Touya?” He asked, alarmed.  
If the heroes found him, he would most definitely be caught and locked up, and Killua really didn't want to go through the process of breaking him out of prison.

“Knov is keeping him in his nen mansion,” Gon stated, nuzzling his cheek against Killua's stomach.  
Killua sighed in relief. “Oh, thank god,” he muttered.  
Gon hummed, not even opening his eyes as his body relaxed even further.

“What are you doing, dad?” Izuku asked curiously as he sat down on the bed beside his mother.  
Gon smiled, opening one eye to peak at his son. “I'm listening,” he replied.  
Izuku rose a brow. “To what?”

Gon closed his eye again, going quiet for a few seconds as he pulled his right arm away from Killua, placing his hand on Izuku knee, his started to tap his pointer finger against him. Killua watched, glancing up at Izuku and sharing a confused glance with him.

“I'm listening to the baby's heartbeat,” Gon explained after a few minutes.   
“You can hear it?!” Izuku asked in awe.  
Gon grinned brightly, tinged with pride as he nodded, shifting his head back a bit so Izuku could press his ear against his mother's stomach as well. Killua pouted, he wanted to hear, too.

“I can't hear anything,” Izuku mumbled with disappointment laced in his tone, pouting.  
Killua snickered, their ears gently bumping against him. “I'm not surprised, Gon has really good hearing, remember?”  
Izuku sat up again to pout visibly at his mother. “I wish I had good hearing,” he murmured.

Killua smiled softly. “It's not always a blessing, you know,”  
Gon chuckled as he sat up, stretching his arms above his head, limbs cracking as he did. “That's true,” he replied as he stood up. “I think your parents are coming here,”

Killua frowned in irritation, sitting up a bit straighter as Gon moved to stand in front of him protectively. A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door, opening a second later.   
“May we enter?” Silva's deep voice spoke.

Killua sighed. “Come in, dad,” he replied softly.   
Silva stepped into the room, followed closely by Illumi and Zeno. Killua really wished Illumi had stayed outside, watching as his brother stayed near the door, cutting off any escape routes, whether he did so subconsciously or not, it made Killua uncomfortable.

“I see you're feeling quite better, Kill,” Silva noted as he walked closer, somehow managing to both ignore Gon's threatening presence and the warning growl that slipped passed his snarled lips.

Killua tensed. “I am,” he replied, watching his father warily.  
Zeno stayed back near Illumi, not wanting to set off the overprotective alpha should he walk any closer.

“Kill,” Silva spoke as he sat on the bed beside his son so he didn't tower over him. “I wanted to tell you that we're going to be leaving soon. Is it alright if your mother and brothers come say goodbye?”

Killua blinked in surprise, slowly relaxing again as a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “Sure, I don't mind,”  
Silva smiled as he nodded. “I do have something else I want to ask you about, if that's alright?” He asked, eyes trailing up to Gon.

Killua's gaze followed, noting how tense Gon was, it looked like it must hurt.  
“As long as Killua is comfortable,” Gon stated through gritted teeth.  
Silva turned his eyes back on his son. Killua watched his love for a few more seconds before he turned back to his father and nodded his consent.

“Your mother and I wanted to know, if we could perhaps be a part of you and your children's lives,” Silva announced.  
Killua's eyes widened in surprise, lips parting slightly.  
“No,” Gon answered instantly with a growl.  
“Gon,” Killua started.

“No!” Gon barked.  
Killua frowned. “Stop!” He shouted, glaring at his mate. ”Sit down, now,” he ordered sternly.  
Gon growled, a long, drawn out stream of threatening growls that would have sent anyone but a Zoldyck running. He slumped into the chair he had been sitting on while Killua slept, seeming even further on edge now that he was closer to Silva, and not towering over the elder alpha. Not to mention, his back was now turned to the other two.

Killua sweat dropped, that probably wasn't the best decision. “Why should I trust that you won't try and interfere in some way with me and my family?” He asked, staring unwavering into his father's eyes, something he had found, once upon a time, was extremely difficult to do, but now he found it was quite easy.

Silva's lips twitched up into a smile, seeming to be along the same thought process as his son. “We won't. I don't know if he's told you yet, but Kalluto has been chosen as the next heir to the family business,” he announced.

Killua frowned. “Does he even want that?” He asked in concern.  
Silva nodded. “He asked for it,”  
Killua's frown deepened, searching his father's eyes for any signs of a lie, but found none. He sighed deeply, glancing at Gon from the corner of his eyes in concern. His mate might not like what he's about to say, but he'd deal with that after.

“Fine, you can be a part of our lives,” Killua stated.  
“Killua-”  
“Mom-”  
“However,” Killua spoke, voice stern as he cut off his son and mate's protests. “You aren't allowed to interfere with how we raise our children. Gon and I will raise this baby and any future babies the way we want, and you don't get to say anything about it. If you want to see them at all, you come here, and under no circumstances are you allowed to be alone with my kids,” he stated. “It's either you agree with me, or you're not part of this family,”

Silva remained quiet, staring into the glare Killua had focused on him.  
“Also, Alluka is part of my family, so if you can't except that or her, this isn't going to work out,” Killua added.  
Silva nodded after a few moments of trying to stare his son down. “Very well then, I accept. I do have one thing I want to add,”

Killua tensed. “What is that?”   
“Your mother wants to be involved with your pregnancy and birth,” Silva stated.  
Killua chewed his lower lip, considering. “As long as she doesn't turn into a screeching banshee that tries to control everything, then it's fine,”

Zeno barked a laugh so suddenly, he broke the tense air around them. Izuku sweat dropped as he started to laugh along with his great grandfather.  
“There's no need to worry, Kill,” Zeno spoke as he walked closer, placing a hand on Gon's shoulder. “If anything were to displease you, I'm sure this lad will take care of it. Right, son?” He asked, squeezing his shoulder.

Gon nodded curtly. “Right,”  
Killua smiled brightly, eyes connecting with Gon's. “I know he will,”  
“Besides, you've demonstrated just how powerful you've gotten, and I surmise that you're the strongest in this room,” Zeno told.

Gon blinked in surprise, clarity washing over him as he turned to look at the eldest Zoldyck. “The strongest in the room?” He asked curiously.  
Zeno chuckled with a nod. “Yes, stronger than anyone of the Zoldyck family,”

Gon's lips parted slightly in surprise, turning his head to look at his mate. “Did you know about this, Killua?”  
The omega hummed. “Well, I suspected it for a while, but I never knew for sure until now,”

Gon opened his mouth to reply, but the door swung open violently and smacked Illumi in the back.  
“Fucking whoops,” Katsuki stated sarcastically as he marched into the room. “The fuck’s going on in here?”

“Kacchan!” Izuku whined, his alpha had just ruined whatever moment had been happening.  
“You should be in bed!” Killua scolded, pointing at the younger.   
Katsuki waved a hand dismissively. “I'm fucking fine, I was just discharged; what's happening in here?”

“Oh,” Killua spoke as he dropped his hand. “Oh.” His face scrunched up as if he had just tasted something particularly sour. “Shit,”  
“Killua?” Gon asked in concern.  
“Dad,” Killua spoke, gaining his father's attention. “This is,” he trailed off, biting back a mischievous grin.

Gon caught on instantly, trying to snicker subtly into his hand.   
“What is it, Kill,” Silva spoke, eyes narrowing, he could instantly tell when his son was being mischievous.   
“This is my, our pack alpha,” Killua introduced, gesturing to Katsuki.

Silva glared. “No,”  
“If you don't ask for his permission,” Killua trailed off again, not bothering to hide his gleeful smile.  
Izuku sweat dropped. “Mom, are you sure?”

Zeno chuckled as Silva sighed harshly, turning to face the angry blond.   
Katsuki stared into the man's eyes, unwavering as his eyebrows pulled down into a frown. Izuku practically vibrated with nervous energy, who was scarier, Kacchan or Silva? He tried to consider this, mumbling to himself as he tried to figure out whom he found more terrifying.

Silva grunted once he couldn't intimidate the younger with his stare. “I ask for permission to be part of your pack's lives, namely Killua and his unborn child,” he spoke through gritted teeth.  
Katsuki showed no outward reaction, crimson eyes considering the elder alpha before him.

They all expected Katsuki to instantly shoot the idea down, so it was a bit of a surprise to see him actually consider it.  
“Is Killua comfortable with that?” Katsuki questioned after a few minutes of quiet.

Killua blinked in surprise before he nodded. “I am,”  
“And Gon?”   
Gon hesitated for a few seconds before he nodded curtly.   
“Then do what you want,” Katsuki told. “But for now, the lot of you have to fucking leave, the doctor wants to do a check-up and ultrasound,” he stated, turned on his heal and marched out of the room.

“Kacchan is scarier,” Izuku muttered to himself.  
Killua started to laugh at that.   
“Well then, let's leave you be for now,” Zeno spoke, pulling away from Gon.   
“Dad,” Killua called as the man climbed off the bed. “You can be here for the ultrasound, if you'd like,”

Silva nodded. “Alright then, let me fetch your mother,”  
Killua sighed once his family left the room, turning to look apprehensively at Gon. “I'm sorry,” he murmured.  
Gon shook his head with a small smile. “It's okay, Killua. They're your family, you still love them. I feel better knowing I can beat them in a fight if it ever comes to that,”

Killua smiled. “Yeah, that's why I said yes, because I knew you would be able to protect us if need be,”  
Gon grinned brightly, pride swelling in his chest at the confidence his mate had in him. He leant forward, pressing a loving kiss to his mate's lips.

“Now we can see if he's okay!” Gon stated as he rubbed his hand over Killua's stomach.  
Killua chuckled. “I think she is, I mean, she is our baby after all,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gon, he just wants to take Killua home. 
> 
> I cannot tell you guys how many times I've made the spelling error of turning alpha into aloha, it's so fucking annoying!
> 
> I just thought of the best way to end this fic, and it's going to shatter everyone's hearts! I teared up just thinking about it!
> 
> Anyway, until next time, guys!♡


	72. Everyone's Okay

Killua sweat dropped, he had not expected his entire family to cram into the room to see the ultrasound, but Kalluto's eyes were practically shining with excited curiosity, Milluki was trying to keep a displeased look on his face, but Killua could see an underlying excitement in the dark depths of his eyes, his chubby fingers picking at the end of his shirt nervously.

Illumi was standing near the door again, eyeing the machinery in the room and the doctors movements with mild curiosity. Zeno had his arms folded behind his back, a soft smile tugging at his lips with a proud glint in his eyes. Kikyo was standing right next to Killua, her hands gently resting on his left shoulder, watching the doctor with fond nostalgia; Killua didn't hope she suddenly wanted more kids of her own.

Silva stood near his legs, arms folded over his chest, staring at the doctor in a threatening manner, just daring the man to do or say something wrong. The doctor fumbled nervously, shoulders tense as Silva's glare bore into the back of his neck.

Gon was stuck in between both of his parents, looking tense and highly uncomfortable. Killua's left hand was held tightly between both of Gon's, a tan thumb brushing over his scarred knuckles, a frown tugging the corners of Gon's lips down as he stared absently down at their hands.

Killua chewed on the inside of his lower lip nervously, he just wanted to get this started, he needed to know that their baby was okay and that he hadn't completely failed as a mother already by harming the foetus.

The doctor cleared his throat. “Alright then, let's get this started,” he spoke, voice falsely cheery.  
Killua fumbled with the shirt he was wearing--they had leant him a spare nurse uniform since his clothes were not in wearable condition anymore--somehow managing to pull his shirt all the way up to his chest with just his right hand.

Killua's abdominal muscles twitched as the cold, blue gel was applied to his stomach. Killua's fingers tightened their hold on Gon's hand, the omega taking deep breaths to try and calm himself down.

It was uncomfortably silent as the doctor placed the wand of the machine to Killua's stomach, moving it around as he gently pressed it into the silver haired males abdomen. The doctor fumbled with the machine for a bit as the black and white image popped up.

“Ah, there we go,” the doctor muttered as he pointed out the baby to them on the screen with his pinkie finger. The doctor remained quiet for a few minutes, before turning to them with a bright smile. “Everything's completely fine! The baby's heart beat seems normal, no abnormal blood pressure or heart rate,”

He let them listen to the heart beat for a minute, and Killua had to supress the urge to start crying in absolute relief. The doctor printed them a new photo, and Killua blinked in surprise at the slip of paper as he remembered Touya still had his old one.

“Now, I do recommend you keep a closer eye on your pregnancy, if anything feels out of the ordinary, like pain passed the usual cramping and blood in your urine, anything that you feel alarmed by, you need to come in, okay? I do suggest to try and have as stress free a pregnancy as possible,” the doctor stated as he wiped the gel off of Killua's stomach.

“Keep a close eye on him, okay? Make sure he eats and takes in enough fluids,” he told Gon before he smiled down at Killua. “Other than that, you should be just fine. I'm sure you're eager to go home now, I'll go fetch your discharge papers,”

Killua nodded. “Okay, thank you doctor,”  
The man tried to subtly rush out of the room, but the way he tripped on the door made it quite obvious and Killua snickered.  
The minute the door shut behind the man, Kikyo burst into tears, crying into a handkerchief that Silva handed her.

Killua sat up, pulling his shirt down as his family moved in to surround him.  
“I can't believe you're growing a person inside you, brother,” Kalluto murmured, timidly touching Killua's stomach before pulling back.

“It's not that impressive,” Milluki muttered, though they could see him eyeing Killua's belly and the ultrasound photo Silva was inspecting.  
Killua grinned. “Yeah, I guess it's not,”  
Milluki grumbled quietly to himself, “I mean, it's kinda, I guess,”

Killua smiled softly at his older brother, noting the light blush on his chubby cheeks.  
“Oh, Kill!” Kikyo sobbed. “My boy grew up so fast!”  
Killua sweat dropped as he watched Gon give Kikyo a weird look, clearly freaked out as he reached out to gently pat her shoulder in comfort.

Kikyo threw herself into his arms a second later, sobbing shamelessly into his chest as Gon stood with his arms spread wide, eyes the size of saucers as he contemplated what the fuck he should do now.

Zeno coughed into a fist as he attempted to hide the laugh that threatened to tumble passed his lips. Killua bit the inside of his cheek, shrugging helplessly at the pleading look Gon sent him.

“I'm relieved to know that the foetus is doing well, Kill,” Illumi stated as he leant his upper body to the side so he could look at his baby brother, long, inky black hair spilling over his shoulder and onto the medical bed Killua was still sitting on.

“Thanks? I am too,” Killua replied.  
“I was quite worried that you'd lose the baby with all the strain your body went through these passed few days, but I suppose I should have known better, you are a Zoldyck, after all,” Zeno stated with a smile.

“There, there, it's alright,” Gon muttered, patting Kikyo's head with one hand as he hugged her with his other arm, looking quite miserable and like he might just die.  
Killua chuckled. “I guess assassin training comes in handy for things other than assassination,”

Zeno chuckled. “It would seem so,”  
“You've always been strong, Kill, exceptional even in a family of assassins,” Silva stated as he handed the ultrasound photo back to his son.  
“It'll be okay,” Gon murmured as Kikyo sobbed about how her baby had grown up without her.

“Is that a compliment, dad?” Killua asked with a smirk.  
Silva smiled softly. “It was a statement and known fact, but you can take it as a compliment if you wish,”  
Killua blushed. “Thanks,” he muttered.

“You should make sure to continue training, Kill. Regular exercise will be good for you and your foetus-baby, I mean,” Illumi stated, staring unblinking at his baby brother.  
Killua nodded. “I know that,”  
“Nothing too strenuous,” Zeno added.  
“I know,”

“And remember to eat enough, too,” Milluki mentioned.  
Killua nodded again. “I know,”  
“And drink plenty of water and tea,” Kalluto told.  
“I know that, too,” Killua mumbled.

“And get plenty of rest, Kill,” Silva spoke as he dropped a heavy hand on Killua's head, ruffling the soft, wild strands matted with dried blood and dirt.  
Killua blushed. “I will,”  
“We'll come visit you regularly, alright? I have a few tips for morning sickness I can share with you,” Kikyo uttered, completely composed once more.

Gon seemed increasingly uncomfortable, a large, wet spot on the front of his shirt where Kikyo had been crying.  
“Thanks, mom,” Killua replied, smiling softly.  
It felt weird, but it was kind of nice to have his family there, it felt normal.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh man, I can't wait to get home, take a nice warm bath and sleep,” Killua stated as he walked down the hospital hallway, left hand clasped in Gon's right.  
“Me too, I suddenly feel a lot more tired than I did an hour ago,” Gon muttered.

Killua smiled sympathetically at him. “I'm sorry that happened, my mom can be really emotional sometimes,”  
Gon shook his head with a wave of his free hand. “It's not your fault, Killua, I just didn't think she'd want anything to do with me. I actually kind of thought she'd blame me for you never going home,” he admitted.

Killua hummed, blinking in surprise. “That does actually sound like something she'd do,”  
Gon chuckled. “Well, let's just say, that was one of the weirder things I've had to go through,”

Killua giggled as he moved to walk closer to Gon, hugging the arm of the hand that was clasped in his to his chest as he rested his head on Gon's shoulder. He felt tired, but not that bone deep exhaustion, more like that tired a person feels after a good workout.

He was so relieved to know for sure now that both he, himself, and his baby were healthy, they were both okay, Gon was okay, he'd finally come back to normal now. Izuku was okay, their pack children were okay, everyone was okay, and Killua was just so relieved.

He was dirty, with dried blood and sweat matted in his hair and caking his skin in uneven layers, the bandages around his head irritated the skin on his forehead, the bandage around his thigh kept itching and chafing against his skin as he walked.

His stomach growled, he was hungry and he craved something sweet, like hot chocolate and cake. Which one of his needs should he take care of first? Shower, sleep or hunger? Killua hummed, probably hunger first, since he was feeding another person, too. Then shower and then sleep. That sounded really good.

“Mom, dad! How did it go, is everything okay?” Izuku questioned once they neared him.  
Killua smiled. “Everything's fine,” he assured.  
Izuku let out a breath of relief. “That's good, I'm so glad,”

“Hey,” Ging called as he walked over, a band aid slapped onto his cheek.  
“Ging, your still here?” Gon asked in surprise.  
“Brat, of course! I wanted to know if my future grandchild is okay, besides, you said you'd introduce me to your mate, remember?” Ging stated with annoyance.

Gon blinked a few times before he grinned so bright, the other three people around him squinted at him.  
“Jesus Christ,” Ging muttered under his breath.  
Gon turned the full force of his brightness on Killua. “Killua,” he said, “This is my dad, Ging. Ging, this is Killua.” He gestured to his love, body practically vibrating with pure joy as he gained near everyone's attention with the proud vibes he was giving off. “My best friend in the whole world!”

Killua instantly turned crimson. “Gon! You, you can't just-I-you-!” He sputtered.  
“But it's true, Killua!” Gon protested, cutting him off. “Killua is my best friend, the love of my life! I won't even be alive if it weren't for Killua! Killua is everything to me!” He announced loudly to the entire hospital lobby.

Heat crawled all the way down Killua's neck and up his ears. “You-you-! Don't say stuff like that so loudly in public!” He screeched in embarrassment.  
Gon frowned in confusion. “But why, Killua? The whole world deserves to know how special Killua is!”

Ging barked a laugh as the two started to bicker, Izuku sweat dropping as he watched his parents. Bisky stood nearby with a fond smile, nostalgia of their time in Greed Island hitting her full force and nearly bringing her to tears. Those two haven't changed.

“Anyway, here,” Ging cut them off as he pulled one hand out from behind his back, holding out a Styrofoam container to Killua.  
The omega blinked down at it a few times before he took it into his hand, opening it and peering inside curiously.

“Izuku said you threw a hissy fit over the bakery that got destroyed because it was your favourite and you love cake, I figured you were hungry since you threw up earlier,” Ging explained.  
Inside the container was a large slice of chocolate cake. Killua felt like he might start to salivate.

“Oh my god, thank you so much,” Killua spoke breathlessly, eyes practically sparkling with joy.  
Ging grunted. “Here.” He held out a plastic fork.  
Killua took it with careful fingers before he dug into the cake, moaning in bliss and delight. “So good,” he mumbled around the plastic.

“I think you just won him over,” Gon told with amusement.  
Ging chuckled as he briefly watched the silver haired male eat the cake slowly, truly savouring every bite. “You kids should go home, though, it's been a long two days,”

Killua nodded sagely. “Yeah, I'm exhausted and I feel gross,”  
Gon nodded his agreement. “Yeah, a shower sounds really great,”  
“Are you guys leaving now, too?” Killua questioned as Knuckle and the other Hunter's walked closer.

“Yeah, we've got to report back to HQ,” Knuckle replied, hands on his hips.  
“Mn!” Killua hummed loudly around the plastic fork in his mouth. “Knov, I need to ask you a favour,”  
“What is it?” Knov asked curiously.

“Think you can use your ability to pick us up in a few days? I want to go to Whale Island and bring Touya, but we can't go through the airport here, since they'll recognize him and lock him up,” Killua spoke.  
Knov nodded his agreement. “Very well, just call later and we can finalize the date,”  
“Thank you,” Killua muttered with a bright smile.

“You should all probably come home with us and let him out there, we can't walk with him in the streets,” Gon pointed out.  
Killua nodded. “That's true,”  
“Alright then, lead the way!” Knuckle spoke cheerily.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nice house,” Dabi mentioned, hands shoved in his pants pockets as he stood in the middle of the living room, looking like he felt completely out of place.

Killua smiled softly at him. “Don't look so uncomfortable, this is your home now, too,” he murmured as he walked forward, pulling Dabi's hands out of his pockets, taking the scarred hands into his pale ones. “I don't want you to feel like you don't belong,”

Dabi sighed, lowering his eyes to the floor. “Look, this is really kind of you and all, but do you really think you can just keep me hidden here forever? Someone's bound to find out about me and you could get in trouble, Shoto could get in trouble, your lives could be ruined because of me, I-”

Killua pulled him into a hug, left hand carding through coarse, black hair. “There's no need to worry, Touya, I have a plan,” he muttered reassuringly.  
Dabi sighed softly. “Please, don't feel like you owe me anything, I don't want to burden-”  
  
“Stop,” Killua scolded, pulling back to cup both of the younger's cheeks in his hands. “You're not a burden, and I'm not doing this because I feel like I have to, you're family and I want to help and take care of you,” he stated with a soft smile. “You understand, don't you?”

Dabi nodded. “I guess,”  
Killua dropped his hands. “Now, we have a spare bedroom you can use, you need some sleep,”  
Killua proceeded to drag Dabi up the stairs, all the way up towards the third floor and into the spare bedroom there.  
“Some clean clothes on the bed, you can take a shower if you want,” Killua stated.

Dabi nodded again, pulling his shoulders up to his ears. “Thanks,”  
Killua smiled sadly at him. “Get some rest,” he repeated softly before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Their friends and Killua's family had left not too long ago, once they had left, Killua had shooed everyone to their rooms with a stern order to rest. Everyone had went willingly, and Gon had left to draw them a bath while Killua spoke with their new pup.

“Is he doing okay?” Gon asked as Killua entered the room.  
The omega hesitated. “Not really, he's feeling like a burden right now, but with time, I'm sure he'll be fine,”  
Gon grinned brightly. “He'll fit right in here with us,”

Killua nodded in agreement as he walked towards Gon sitting on the bed, moving to stand in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around broad shoulders. “Yeah, he will, he just needs to realise in his own time that he's welcome here,”

Gon grabbed his hips gently. “Hmn, what was that plan you talked about earlier?” He asked.  
Killua smiled as he weaved his fingers into Gon's hair, tugging on the strands to tilt his head back. “I'll tell you later,” he muttered as he leant down, pressing their lips together in a loving kiss.

Gon stood up, still kissing his love as he wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted Killua up off the ground, carrying him into the bathroom. Gon carefully undressed his love, helping Killua remove the itchy bandages.

“God,” Killua spoke with relief as he rubbed his forehead. “That's such a relief, it was so itchy,”  
Gon smiled softly as he pulled off his own clothes. The water was nice and warm, instantly relaxing their muscles.

Killua leant against Gon, back to chest as he closed his eyes, eyelids far too heavy to keep open.  
The room was quiet as Gon wrapped his arms around Killua, hugging his gently as he listened to the sounds in the house. Quiet murmuring coming from Izuku's room, the shower running on their floor, Inko bustling about in the kitchen.

“You shouldn't fall asleep in the tub, Killua, you could get sick,” Gon murmured into his mate's pale neck.  
Killua hummed. “I know,” he replied. “Let's clean up so we can go sleep?”  
Gon nodded in agreement.

The next few minutes were spent carefully cleaning each other's bodies, Killua brushing his fingers over the new scar Gon had. It was a vertical line a few inches above his navel, a discoloration against the large scar of where Gon had been impaled.

Killua sighed softly, they were both so scarred from their fights over the years, but he couldn't deny that some of the scars were quite attractive. Killua dressed himself in some knee length shorts and one of Gon's shirts, obediently keeping still so his love could towel dry his hair.

Once they were finished, they climbed into bed, exhaustion washing over them as Gon settled onto his back, with Killua snuggled up to his left side, ear pressed against his chest, listening to his love's heartbeat.

Gon kissed Killua's forehead, one arm wrapped around his waist and pulling him in as close as he could be. Killua was quick to fall asleep, surrounded by warmth and comfort, body relaxed and feeling utterly clean. Gon followed soon after, their breathing syncing as they fell into a deep, restful sleep.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy, the baby's okay! *cheers excitedly*  
> Warning, the next chapter is going to be pretty emotional.


	73. What the Fu-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may contain a spoiler if you haven't watched season 3 of Boku no Hero Academia or read the manga

“Killua,” Gon whispered breathily, fingers dragging through soft, snow white locks.  
“Mn?” Killua grunted, eyes closed, lips working gently against the tan male's, not wanting to pull away and end their make out session.

“Killua,” Gon repeated, trying to part his lips from his loves eager, pale lips. “I need to-mn,”  
Killua chased after his lips before he could pull far enough away, pale fingers gripping Gon's tan nape, forcing him closer and on top of him.

“Pee, Killua, I need to pee,” Gon whined, forcefully pulling away to breathe.  
Killua pouted. “Then hurry up and come back,”  
Gon pulled away, climbing off the bed and hurried to the bathroom. His bladder was so full it felt like he might burst, and it hurt to breathe, too.

Killua was so clingy this morning. Actually, he'd been clingy like this for the passed two days while they rested. He only wanted to cuddle, to hug and kiss and hold hands and cling to Gon in any way he could possibly manage.

It wasn't like Gon was complaining, he loved it when all Killua wanted was him and his attention, but whenever Gon had to slip away to relieve himself, Killua got really angry and upset with him. It made Gon feel a little sad, like he failed in some way and then he felt stupid for feeling like that.

Sighing loudly, Gon took an extra two minutes to brush his teeth, hoping Killua would forgive him for doing so.  
“Gon,” Killua whined loudly from their bedroom, getting up from bed and walking into the bathroom.

Gon turned to look at him with wide eyes, like a deer caught in headlights, with toothpaste covering his lips and dripping down the corner of his mouth. Killua smiled fondly at him, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, clinging to him like a koala.

Gon returned to brushing his teeth as Killua nuzzled his face into his bare back, silver hair tickling the naked tan skin.  
“Is Killua okay?” Gon asked softly once he finished rinsing his mouth.  
Killua hummed, smiling as Gon turned around in his arms to face him. “I'm better now,” he admitted.

Gon frowned in concern, but before he could question Killua, his shorter lover was leaning up on his toes to slot their lips together in a slow kiss, tongues dancing and remapping each other's mouths.

Gon wrapped his arms around Killua's waist as the smaller male jumped up, wrapping his legs around Gon's waist to help support his weight. The alpha's hands trailed down to grab hold of Killua's thighs, humming into the kiss with interest.

Killua ran his fingers through black-green hair, tugging at the strands a few times before he buried them in again, dragging his hand down slowly, down the side of Gon's head to his nape, bringing his hand up again, thumb caressing a tan cheekbone before sliding down again. He repeated this action plenty of times, never wanting to part away from his love.

“Killua,” Gon moaned softly, one hand squeezing Killua's thigh, nipping his lower lip.  
Killua moaned, squeezing his legs around Gon's waist, fingers tugging at dark strands, “Gon,” he moaned breathily.

“Gon, wait-” Killua pulled on his hair to tilt his head back, panting a little against Gon's mouth before he pulled back completely. “You need to-if you don't put me down, I'll puke on you,”  
Gon smiled as he gently placed Killua down, planting one last kiss against his lips before he pulled back entirely.

Killua walked to the toilet, crouched down as he opened the lid, able to take one deep breath before the contents of his stomach came crawling up his throat, spilling over his lips and into the ceramic bowl.

Gon smiled softly as he crouched beside Killua, gently rubbing his back as he hacked and coughed. Killua spat into the toilet, breathing deeply and ragged, swallowing a few times before he pulled back with a sigh.

“I hate this part of pregnancy,” Killua muttered miserably as he wiped the back of his hand over his mouth.  
Gon chuckled softly. “I'm sorry, Killua. Maybe think of the end result?” He suggested as he reached over to flush the toilet.

Killua hummed as Gon pulled him up onto his feet, leading him over to the zinc. “That's a good distraction,” he muttered as he imagined the tiny baby he'd be able to hold, a perfect mix between the two of them.  
  
He blushed lightly, he could barely wait for these next few months to pass by so he could hold his baby. Killua proceeded to brush his teeth, mind conjuring up different memories he had of Izuku when he was a baby, however brief their time with him was, they were still precious memories.

“We should probably go downstairs, Knov is going to be here in a few hours and you need to eat breakfast,” Gon mumbled, mostly to himself as Killua spat out toothpaste and rinsed his mouth.  
“Hmn, can I have pancakes?” Killua asked as he turned to face his love.

Gon smiled as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male, hugging him tightly to his chest. “Anything Killua wants,” he stated, pecking his lips before they parted.  
Killua walked into their closet, rummaging around as he found something for them to wear, Gon making their bed as he did.

They were quick to get dressed, brushing out their hair before they left the room.  
“Son of a bitch!” Katsuki's shout was heard as they made their way down the stairs. “You can't just go around stealing my bacon, a man needs to eat!”

“You do know I'm a man, too, right? If that's your reasoning, then I need bacon, too,” Dabi drawled, plucking another piece of bacon from the blond's plate.  
“AH! IF YOU WANT BACON, MAKE YOUR FUCKING OWN!” Katsuki yelled, explosions popping in his palms.

“Meh, why would I want to do that if I can just steal yours?” Dabi asked.  
Katsuki growled loudly, and Dabi just snickered mostly to himself; it was so much fun to get the blond so worked up.

“Please don't fight guys,” Izuku pleaded from beside Katsuki.  
“Shut it, Deku!”  
“This isn't fighting, Midoriya,” Dabi drawled.  
“Then what do you call it?” Killua asked from where he suddenly stood behind the new pup.

Dabi tensed as Katsuki ground his teeth. The new pup straightened where he had been leaning over the kitchen island, pulling his shoulders up to his ears the slightest bit.  
“Just poking some fun,” Dabi muttered.  
Killua smiled, running his fingers through Dabi's hair once before he moved to pull himself up on the kitchen counter, swinging one leg.

“Ugh,” Killua groaned, rubbing his stomach with a frown. “I'm really craving an apple right now,”  
Dabi reached over on the island where a fruit bowl sat, hidden behind Katsuki and Izuku, gripping the red fruit. “Here,” he called, tossing it to the omega.

“Oh, thank you!” Killua spoke sincerely, eyes twinkling in that satisfied way when he got what he wanted, teeth sinking into the red skin. “Mn, so sweet,” he hummed.  
“You guys already ate breakfast?” Gon asked as he opened the fridge.

“ ‘m fucking trying, but scar face keeps eating my food,” Katsuki stated with a scowl. “Fucking cunt,” he murmured under his breath.  
“Don't be like that, Kacchan, I'm making Killua some pancakes if you want any?” Gon offered.

Katsuki sighed. “Thanks,”  
Gon turned his ray of sunshine on Dabi, who squinted a bit. “You want some?”  
Dabi shrugged. “I won't say no,” he mumbled.  
Gon grinned brightly as he set about making as big a stack of pancakes as he could.

“Sho and Ei are still sleeping?” Killua asked curiously as he pulled his legs up on the counter, crossing them.  
“Uhm,” Izuku muttered as he paged through the newspaper. “I think they were just waking up when we left the room, so they're probably showering now,”

“Shoto sleeping in late is fucking weird,” Katsuki grumbled.  
“It's because Sho's been catching up with his big bro until late at night,” Killua stated with a grin.  
Dabi lowered his eyes to the ground.

Izuku chuckled softly at the general shyness the other dark haired male had, he never would have guessed by the few times they'd met him while he was a villain, but Dabi was very withdrawn and quiet around them. Izuku wonders if he were the same around Shigaraki and the other villains.

Izuku's laughter tapered off as he shifted his gaze to the counter in front of him. All Might had been very saddened at hearing about Shigaraki‘s death and it confused Izuku at first, until he learnt the reason why.

He had met the old man on the beach a day after the battle ended, and it was revealed to Izuku the true carnage Gon had left behind after his fight with All for One. The body had been left headless, blood splattered around the area, the surrounding trees and ground stripped bear of any leaves, grass or animals.

What was left behind was nothing but bare lands and a few trees that somehow managed to stay rooted. Izuku felt slightly disturbed as All Might explained to him in great detail what was left, but he also felt relieved. All for One was no more, and both All Might and his master, and all the previous bearers of One For All could now rest in peace.

He had hesitantly told All Might what had happened to Shigaraki, and the old hero had stared at the open sea as the sun began to set, and shed a few tears. Izuku had been alarmed, watching as the wind ruffled through All Might's blond hair, tears glinting in the light of the setting sun as they fell down his cheeks and chin, absorbed into the sand beneath their feet.

All Might had whispered a quiet apology to his master, and explained that, Tomura Shigaraki, was actually his master's grandson. Izuku had felt horror seep in, knowing that it must have been with great heartache that All Might listened to Izuku explain the way the young villain had choked to death on his own blood.

All Might had wiped away his tears and told him not to feel guilty, he wasn't blaming Izuku nor his parents, it was no one's fault, really. Izuku felt guilt, he wished he could reach out to Shigaraki, help him through his dark times like Killua somehow managed to do for Dabi, and bring him into the light, out of the ways of villainy, but it was too late. Shigaraki was unfortunately too far away for his words to reach him.

“Izuku?” Shoto's voice broke him out of his reverie, his right hand waving in front of his eyes. “Are you okay?”  
Izuku smiled and nodded. “I am,”  
“Are you sure? You were zoned out for a really long time,” Ei spoke up with a concerned frown.

“Really, I am, there's nothing to worry about,” Izuku assured.  
Gon turned to consider him. “You know,” he said, “You're just like Killua,”  
Killua twitched. “Why do I feel like that could be taken as an insult?”

Gon waved his right hand with a smile. “It's not an insult. Just, when we were younger, you always said you were fine, or didn't talk about your feelings at all when you clearly weren't okay. All I'm saying is, is the second someone says they're okay or fine, they're really not, but they either don't want to worry you, or feel like their feelings will be a burden,”

Izuku sweat dropped.  
Killua scoffed. “That's really funny coming from you, mister ‘Okay, I'm fine, I'm calm’ and then go and literally blow up because you weren't fine or calm,” he spoke, biting into his apple with a raised brow.

Gon frowned, opening his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sound of glass shattering. The room grew tense and quiet. Katsuki stared at the floor where the glass he had been holding lay in smaller pieces, hair falling in front of his eyes.  
“I don't want to talk about that,” Katsuki stated, voice quiet.

“...what is going on?” Killua asked softly with a deep frown.  
Dabi eyed the glass with disdain. “Why are you upset, Bakugo?” He asked, eyes gliding up to stare the blond down. “It's not like you're the one that actually lived through that,”

Katsuki hissed. “Fucking scum, don't tell me how I'm allowed to feel and react to shit,” he told, fisting he front of Dabi's shirt and pulling him closer.  
“I'm not, I'm merely stating facts,” Dabi stated, ignoring everyone's alarm, and the fact that Killua was now hovering beside them with worried eyes, barely missing stepping on the broken glass, with Gon tense behind him, Eijirou watching with concern, Izuku hovering nervously and Shoto staring with a blank expression.

Katsuki started to shake as he gritted his teeth, crimson eyes glaring into turquoise.  
“You're not the one who had to live through watching your best friend throw his life away in revenge and self loathing, because you didn't have to feel the crushing guilt of being the cause of a friend's--a mentors--death. You're not the one who ran for three days straight to save thousands of people's lives, get shot and stabbed and nearly bled to death while your last thoughts were about said best friend you had to watch deteriorate a few days later,”

“You're not one who had to endure years of war and loss.” Dabi leaned closer to Katsuki's face. “So tell me, why exactly are you upset?”  
Katsuki remained quiet, teeth gritted painfully as his gaze stayed lowered to the ground.  
Dabi hummed. “Was it because you secretly don't want people to get hurt? Shame, or guilt? Why can't you just tell people how much you care-?”

“Bastard!” Katsuki shouted, pulling back his fist and landing a powerful hit to Dabi's cheek, sending them both tumbling to the ground.  
Gon was quick to intervene, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist and pulling him up into the air before he could land more punches.

Dabi cackled with a mad glint in his eyes as he got back up to his feet. “This is a piss poor way to show how caring you are, Bakugo! Are you reverting back to your old habits of bullying?! Careful, you might end up scaring Midoriya away again!”

“Big brother,”  
“Shut up!” Katsuki shouted as he struggled in Gon's tight grip, somehow managing to plant his feet on the ground, nearly pulling away; Gon gritted his teeth, he did not expect the blond to be this strong.

“I don't want to hear any of that shit spewing out of your fucking mouth!”  
“Why not? Because I paint it the way I see it?! You're nothing but a fucking bully, all you've ever done is use, and hurt and break down the people around you! You did it to Midoriya for fucking years, and then you did it my brother, what's to stop you from doing the exact same fucking thing to Kirishima?! All you ever do is hurt the people who get close to you, and you think you deserve to be a hero?! I don't fucking think so, you're nothing but scum!” Dabi retaliated.

“You're one to talk, huh!? Endeavour burns you a little too fucking much and suddenly, you're running away with your tail between your fucking legs, all too willing to leave your younger siblings with him when you know what that bastard was doing to Shoto!” Katsuki screamed.

Blue flames came to life across Dabi's arms and hands, a wild look in his eyes. “Don't you fucking dare bring my brother into this-!”  
He was cut off by a powerful fist connecting with his cheek, throwing him back into the wall; his flames flickered out as he looked up into furious blue eyes.

“Stop this, now,” Killua ordered, voice cold, yet absolutely smothered in rage.  
Dabi stayed seated on the floor, pulling his legs up to his chest as he watched the silver haired male turn on Katsuki with a glare.

The blond attempted to shrink in on himself, but couldn't.  
“What is wrong with you, pups?” Killua asked, glancing between the two. “I don't know what this is, but there will absolutely not be any fighting like this in my house, you know you're not allowed to use your quirks on each other in a harmful way,”

Gon released Katsuki, stepping back and watching as the blond pulled his shoulders up to his ears, glaring at the tile in front of him.  
Killua sighed. “Look, you two are my pups now.” He pulled the two towards each other and into a shared hug with him. “And like it or not, you're family now, so you can't keep on trying to hurt each other like this, whether with words or actions. Life is simultaneously short and long, sweet but painful, and you need all the people you could possibly love and whom love you in return to make it through it, you can't do it alone,”

“The past is the past, you learn from it, but you don't live in it, so stop trying to dredge it up and hurt each other, it's not necessary, okay?” Killua preached.  
It was quiet for a moment.  
“The fuck are you on about?” Katsuki questioned a second later.

Izuku sweat dropped again as Gon started to chuckle, Shoto smiled softly and Eijirou shook his head in fond exasperation.  
Killua chewed on his lower lip. “I don't even know myself, I was just spewing words in the hopes that it would ruin your fighting mood; did it work?”

Dabi nodded. “It worked,”  
“Too fucking well, I feel the need to sit in a fucking corner and brood about the fucking meaning of life now,” Katsuki grumbled.  
Killua started to laugh, eyes closed in pure joy as he pulled the two pups tightly against him.

“I thought that was really beautiful, so manly!” Eijirou expressed with a tear in his eye.  
“What the fu-”  
“The pancakes are burning!” Gon screeched.  
“Oh my god, Gon, no-how could you do this?!” Killua shouted as he released the two he had been holding.

“It was an accident, Killua, I'm sorry!” Gon apologized, swearing when the pan slipped from his grasp and fell with a loud ‘clang’ onto the ground, bouncing as it danced in a circle on it's rim, faster and faster until it stopped with pitch black, raw batter everywhere.

“No!” Killua wept. “I could have eaten that! Smothered in chocolate sauce and syrup and butter and peanut butter-Gon!”  
“I swear I'll make more Killua, I'm sorry! You'll get your concoction soon, I promise!” Gon vowed.

Izuku sweat dropped for what felt like the thousandth time in the last fifteen minutes, watching as Gon flittered around, mixing more batter as Killua cried on the floor with a raw, burnt pancake in front of his knees.

“This is a fucking disaster,” Dabi commented.  
“Clean up the FUCKING GLASS YOU BROKE, KATSUKI, WHAT IF SOMEONE STEPS IN IT AND BLEEDS TO DEATH?!” Killua screeched, tears gone as he pointed at the blond alpha.

“Argh, alright, calm the fuck down,” Katsuki grumbled.  
“Don't you tell me to calm down, pup!” Killua scolded.  
Katsuki groaned, long and exaggerated. “Alright, alright! You're just like my fucking old hag!”

Killua looked scandalized. “Are you calling me OLD?! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED! Wait, can I ground you?” He stared at the ceiling thoughtfully for a minute. “Wait-! It doesn't matter! Grounded!”

Katsuki scoffed as he swept up the glass. “There's literally nothing you can take away from me that I can't live without,”  
Killua placed his hands on his hips. “Oh yeah?” He asked with a challenging glint in his eyes.

Katsuki grunted. “Yeah,”  
Killua smirked. “No Eijirou,” he said, smirk turning more evil the second Katsuki's eyes widened in horror. “For an entire week,”  
“You can't fucking do that to me!” Katsuki shouted.

Eijirou glanced between them innocently as he found both of his arms grabbed by the arguing duo, being tugged from one side to the other.  
“I can and I just did!”  
“Fucking give him back! He's mine!”  
“No, for the next week, he's not yours anymore!”

“Fine, how about I take Gon away for a week, too? To replace my sunshine you're taking away, I'll replace it with yours!”  
Killua gasped. “Are you insane?! I'll shrivel up and die without my Gon light; I need a special type of sunshine and brightness to survive!”

“So do I! I need Ei's ray of hope and kindness to make it through my day, I'd destroy the world without it!”  
“Neither of us can live without our special ray of sunlight,”  
Katsuki nodded his agreement. “No we can't, I especially don't feel like trying it, so let's just fucking not,”

“Oh my god, same, let's just drop this, why are we arguing when we can bask in our special rays?” Killua asked as he dropped Eijirou's arm in favour of leaving to hug Gon's waist from behind.

“What the fuck just happened?” Dabi asked.  
Izuku smiled innocently up at him, like none of that had even happened.  
Shoto placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. “It's best not to question it, Touya, this type of thing happens regularly in this house,”

Dabi frowned, glancing between everyone in the room, from the two different couples now nuzzling and hugging, to the innocent smile, to the empathetic look; he had to wonder if he had somehow managed to step into hell.  
“What the fu-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what the fuck happened, this chapter was meant to be really heartwarming and emotional, but then this happened, I don't even know what this is, it's a train wreck. 
> 
> But despite all that, I kind of liked it. So instead of rewriting more than half of this chapter and delaying an update by an entire day, I decided to post this chapter. 
> 
> The next chapter is going to be the emotional one I wanted, so be prepared ♡


	74. Meet Our New Pup

“Uhm, what's the point in having a dinning room table if you never use it?” Denki asked, watching as the group all ate from the kitchen counters, either standing leant against it or sitting on top of it.  
“This feels so much better, though,” Killua replied.

Denki shrugged and nodded. “I get that,” he replied.   
Killua smiled as he stuffed another bite of pancakes in his mouth, covered in syrup, peanut butter, honey and drizzled with chocolate sauce. It looked nauseating, but he was enjoying it, so that's all that mattered.

“Oh, you're all here, that's good,” Inko spoke as she walked into the kitchen with a relieved, yet nervous smile.  
“Is something the matter, Aunt Inko?” Gon asked, left hand holding a mug of coffee, his right placed on Killua's thigh, trying not to cringe every time Killua fed him a bite of his overly sweet breakfast.

“I'm trying, so, so, so hard not to shudder myself half to death just watching you,” Dabi commented, glaring at the plated pancakes in Killua's lap, as if it had personally offended him.  
Killua frowned. “Why?”

Dabi stared incredulously. “Are you serious? That's like a toothache and stomach-ache just begging to happen.” He pointed at the plate.  
“I mean, maybe? It's never happened to me before, and it's really not that sweet, try it!” Killua enthusiastically held out his fork with a bite, smiling so brightly and happily, it was hard to say no.

Dabi visibly cringed. “...no, thank you, I don't really like sweets,”  
Killua blinked, aghast. “Don't like swee-? Oh no, this won't do!”  
Dabi sighed. “It's fine, more for you, right?”

Killua hesitated. “I guess,”  
Dabi bit his lower lip at the look of utter dejection on the silver haired male's face, taking a deep breath as he leant forward, taking the bite into his mouth before Killua could pull it away.

The peanut butter helped cancel out a bit of the sweetness, but Dabi still felt like he might keel over from it. The ecstatic look on Killua's face was worth it, though, he supposed. Gon saved him by handing the remnants of his coffee to him, the bitter drink luckily just enough to wash away the sweetness.

“Is there something important you want to tell us?” Ochaco asked softly, tone curious as she tilted her head a little to the right whilst she looked at Inko.  
Inko nodded. “There is. Well, this might come as a surprise to some of you, but it's something I've been considering for a while now,” she explained.

Killua frowned in concern. “What is it, is everything okay?”  
“Everything's fine! It's just that I, I have made the decision to move back to Whale Island,” Inko announced.  
Killua dropped his fork in surprise, mouth agape.

“Mom!? Why?!” Izuku asked urgently.  
“Aren't you happy here, Aunt Inko?” Gon questioned.  
Inko shook her head with a smile. “I am happy here, it's something I've wanted to do for years now, but I couldn't do it since I had to look after Izuku. But now that you're here, Gon, Killua, and Izuku doesn't need me to watch over him constantly, I can finally go back to my hometown,”

“But mom,” Izuku trailed off, eyes lowered to the ground as he frowned sadly.  
“It's not that I don't want to be a part of any of your lives anymore, it's just that I crave Whale Island's calm serenity, no more villain attacks or busy city streets. I talked to Mito about it too, and she offered me Gon's old room, I can go stay with her,” Inko explained.

It was quiet for a while as they all considered her words.  
“Is this what you really want?” Izuku asked softly.  
Inko nodded. “It is,”  
Izuku breathed in deeply. “Okay.” He nodded as he looked up. “As long as it's what you want, mom,”

“Thank you, Izuku, for understanding. I was hoping to go along with you lot when your friend comes to get you? It'll probably be a lot easier to transport all my bags that way,” Inko spoke as she turned to Gon.

“It shouldn't be a problem, Aunt Inko, do you need any help packing?” Gon asked.  
Inko shook her head. “No, it's all already taken care of, if you could maybe just bring them downstairs?”  
Gon nodded as he pulled away from the counter and Killua. “Of course, I'll go get them now,”

 

* * *

 

 

Whale Island was as hot as he could remember, Killua noted as he felt the sun beat down on his pale face, smiling at all the familiar faces. The people were whispering to each other, constantly glancing at each other and at them. Dabi was pulling his shoulder up to his ears again, slouching as he attempted to hide away.

He was probably used to doing this in big crowds, trying to hide his face for fear of someone recognising him or judging him for his scars. Gon turned to grin brightly at their new pup, dropping a large hand on his shoulder.  
“Don't slouch so much, you'll get a back ache,” Gon scolded lightly.

Dabi sighed as he straightened his spine, eyes still lowered to the ground.   
“Man, it's as busy as it was last time we were here,” Denki whined as they started to walk in the direction of the house.

Knov was following after them, so that once they got to the house, they could take Inko's bags out there and not have to carry them all the way. Killua walked with his hands crossed behind his head, eyes trailing around and taking in the scenery.

“Nothing's really changed much,” Killua noted.   
Gon nodded his agreement. “Yeah, it's still the same!” He breathed in deep through his nose, smiling brightly.  
Inko also had a bright smile, eyes alight with joy and nostalgia, memories of her time growing up on this tiny island flashing before her mind's eye.

It was mostly quiet as they walked for a few hours before they climbed a hill and suddenly, Mito's house could be seen in the distance, both women occupying the house were currently outside, hanging up the clean laundry.

The group stilled quite a few feet away, observing the two women. Mito was hanging the freshly washed laundry as Alluka pulled off dry sheets, folding them neatly and placing them inside a washing basket, both of their backs turned towards the group.

Gon smiled widely before he cupped both hands around his mouth. “AUNT MITO!” He called loudly, waving his right arm above his head with a bright grin as Alluka dropped the washing basket, clean laundry spilling out onto the grass and dirt as she spun on her heal.

Mito dropped the dress she had been about to hang, slowly turning around, tears already streaming down her cheeks at the sight in the distance. Alluka started running, nearly tripping over her own two feet in her haste to get to them as quickly as possible. Mito started to run after her, vision blurred by the constant stream of tears.

“Brother!” Alluka shouted, sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her. “Killua!”  
Killua smiled, bracing himself. “Alluka!” He opened his arms, ready to catch the girl once she came within arms reach. “Nanika!” He called.

A few seconds later, Killua wrapped his arms around his little sister, raising her into the air and spinning her in circles as she giggled and cried in joy.  
“Oh, Gon!” Mito sobbed, falling into his arms as she cried, hugging onto him for dear life.

“Killua!” Nanika cried, burying her face into his chest as she hugged his waist. “Will you pat my head now?” She asked, voice wavering through the tears.  
Killua sniffled as he chuckled softly. “Of course, Nanika,” he replied as he used his left hand to start patting her head.

“I missed you so much, brother,” Alluka whispered, pulling back a bit to wipe her tears away.  
Killua smiled softly at her. “I missed you too, Alluka,”  
“Oh, sweet boy,” Mito murmured softly, hands over her mouth as her tears just kept flowing.

Alluka pulled back to allow the older woman to hug Killua, turning around to hug Gon as Mito cried into Killua's shoulder.   
“I was so worried,” Mito admitted, sniffling as she pulled back to cup Killua's cheeks in her hands. “But you took care of Gon, didn't you? And he took care of you?”

Killua smiled a watery smile, tears glinting in the sunlight as they slid down his cheeks. “He did,” he whispered, “Mito, he took such good care of me, and I tried to do the same for him,”  
Mito nodded as her lower lip trembled. “That's good, I knew he would.” She swallowed. “I knew you'd watch over that foolish boy,”

Killua chuckled as Mito wiped his tears away with her thumbs.  
Alluka had her cheek squashed against Gon's shoulder, giggling loudly as they were spun in circles.  
“I'm so glad you're finally home!” Alluka told as Gon set her down, staring up at him with bright eyes and a wide, happy smile.

“Inko, darling, it's been far too long!” Mito spoke with a bright smile as she enveloped the shorter woman in a tight hug.  
“Oh, Mito, thank you for inviting me to stay here with you, the city was starting to get too much for me,” Inko explained as she returned the hug.

“Of course!” Mito replied before she leant forward to cup a hand over Inko's ear. “If you ask me, I think Alluka would want to go back with them, and now that she doesn't have to worry about me being lonely anymore, she'll likely beg Killua to go,” she whispered quietly.

Inko smiled. “She does seem very attached to her brother,” she noted as Mito pulled back.  
“Izuku!” Mito exclaimed as she threw her arms around him in a hug. “Thank you so much for keeping your promise,” she murmured.

Izuku smiled. “I'm sorry we didn't come back sooner, but a lot has been happening since they got back,” he apologized.   
Mito waved him off with a smile. “It's fine, I'm just glad they're here now,”

Mito's eyes roamed over the group, smiling as Alluka continued to hug Killua tightly, nuzzling her face in his neck.   
“Oh? I don't believe I've seen you before, are you a new friend?” Mito asked as her eyes landed on Dabi.

Dabi blinked in surprise from where he was attempting to stay hidden behind his younger brother. He didn't want to interrupt the happy reunion by distracting the two women with his looks and general mysterious aura. He shrunk in on himself a bit, chewing the inside of his lower lip; he should not have come along on this trip.

Killua smiled brightly as he released Alluka, walking around Shoto to grab the dark haired male's arm, dragging him into the spotlight.  
“Mito, Alluka, Nanika, I want to introduce you to our newest pup,” Killua said with a bright smile. “This is Touya, he's really shy and introverted, so go a little easy on him?”

Mito smiled softly at the scarred male. His turquoise eyes were trained on the ground, shoulders hunched and pulled up to his ears a little bit; it was subtle, but Mito knew what it meant, she'd had to deal with Gon doing the exact same thing over the years.

“Well then, Touya, I welcome you into my home and our family,” Mito greeted as she moved forward, and wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug.  
He instantly went tense, not even trying to be subtle about it or return the kind gesture.

Killua smiled sadly as he kept a reassuring hand on Dabi's lower back, giving an encouraging smile once the taller male's eyes darted towards him. Dabi stiffly raised one hand and patted the woman on her shoulder. Killua snickered quietly at the awkward gesture.

Dabi relaxed once Mito pulled away, only to tense once more when Alluka wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling her cheek into his chest. Dabi was tall, taller than Killua, but only slightly shorter than Gon, and Alluka was slightly shorter than Killua, so the ex-villain had to tilt his head forward in order to look at the girl.

Alluka smiled as she looked up at him, blue eyes bright, warm and welcoming, her long, dark brown hair framed and contrasted beautifully with her pale face, making the unique shade of blue eyes stand out.

She smelled nice, too, Dabi noted as he felt his body relax in her grip, she smelled really nice. She had a rosy scent to her, it was calming in a way only a beta could have. Based on the light blush dusting her pale cheeks with light red or pink, she likely liked his scent too. Dabi managed a tiny smile for her, and that just made her beam and blush in a special way that he suspected only she could pull off and make cute.

Killua watched as Alluka patiently waited her turn, practically jumping onto their new pup with a welcoming smile. Dabi was tense, of course, but then Alluka tilted her head back, and they stared at each other.

He watched as Dabi's body relaxed in her grip, and he watched as she smiled up at Dabi with joy and a blush. Oh. Dabi smiled a small, soft yet somewhat awkward smile and suddenly, Alluka was all blush and goofy smiles and giggles and oh. _Oh no._

Killua squinted. No, this was not right. No, no, no, no, no! This was not real, he was imagining this, his stupid head was conjuring up the way Alluka shyly glanced up at Touya, it was conjuring up the timid smile and the tiny blush on Touya's face.

Killua bristled, static sparking and causing his hair to fluff up and stand on end. Gon snickered beside him as Killua tried, so, so hard not to glare at their new pup and chase him away. His sweet, sweet little sister could not be experiencing her first crush. He refused to acknowledge it.

“Why don't we all go inside and have some tea?” Mito suggested after she hugged everyone in greeting.  
The group squished into the small house, Gon leading Knov up to his old bedroom where they could put Inko's bags.

Mito and Alluka had packed all of his things for him, which Knov and Gon were quick to place inside his nen mansion, transporting it into the living room of their home. Gon thanked Knov profusely for his help as he led the older male downstairs for tea.

Mito, Alluka, Inko and Knov sat at the table conversing as they sipped their tea, the rest of the group standing around, leaning against the kitchen counters and walls. Gon steered Killua to the last empty chair, insisting he sit down.

Killua kept his squinted eyes on Dabi, whom was either ignoring him or oblivious to his glare. Gon handed a cup of tea to Killua, and suddenly, his attention was pulled to the glass in his hand and the smell wafting up from it.

“Oh my god,” Killua uttered, the cup slipping from his grasp as he was suddenly running up the stairs.  
Mito stared in shock as Gon sweat dropped and Alluka sprung up from her seat to dry the tea from the floor and sweep up the glass.   
“This is the first time tea has made him want to puke,” Gon noted as he slowly walked passed everyone to exit the room.

Dabi snorted. “It's because it smells and tastes like watered down piss,” he commented.  
Gon barked a loud laugh as he jogged up the stairs.  
Katsuki smirked devilishly. “And you know that how?”

Dabi shrugged nonchalantly. “I just figured if I'd ever want to try it, it'll taste like this,”  
Denki snorted as Mito shook her head at the lot.  
“Why is brother sick then?” Alluka asked, a concentrated frown tugging her brow down as she stood up. “Brother doesn't ever get sick, the last time he threw up like this-” She cut herself off, eyes wide and lips parted as she turned to look at Izuku.

Mito seemed to catch on fairly quickly. “Is he?” She asked, eyes darting around the room to connect with various other's.   
Inko smiled as she nodded excitedly once Mito's eyes landed on her. “He is,” she announced.

Alluka squealed in excitement as Mito grinned brightly.   
“This is so exciting!” Alluka cheered softly.  
“What's so exciting?” Killua asked as he re-entered the room with Gon behind him.  
“Brother, congratulations!” Alluka shouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck in excitement.

Killua frowned in confusion.   
“Sorry mom, they figured it out,” Izuku told with a sheepish smile.  
Killua nodded with a small smile. “Oh, that's okay, I guess me getting sick like that didn't really help keep the secret, huh?”

“Yeah, no,” Hitoshi replied.  
“Are you okay, though?” Ochaco asked in concern.  
Killua smiled as he waved her off. “I'm fine, don't worry,”  
Dabi thrust a glass of water into his face, a neutral expression keeping his face blank. “Drink, you don't want to pass out again,” he stated.

Killua took the glass with a softly muttered, “Thank you,”’  
“So it's true, brother?” Alluka questioned eagerly.  
Killua nodded, reaching into his hoodie pocket and pulling out the ultrasound photo, handing it to his sister.

Alluka moved to show Mito, the two women whispering to each other excitedly. Killua sat back down as Gon set about making him hot chocolate instead. He basked in the familiarity of it all, and for a moment, Killua was able to ignore all the worries that weighed on the back of his mind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo-hoo, this chapter is a lot better than the last one, right?


	75. Thank You

Killua sat leant against a tree, a frown tugging at his brow and lips, a soft, warm breeze ruffling through his hair and playing with his clothing. He was deep in thought, chewing on the inside of his lower lip as his mind continued to attempt to sort through his worries and present solutions.

Alluka giggles, gaining his attention to where she sits a few feet away, legs crossed and back turned to Dabi, whom was combing his fingers through her thick, soft hair, pulling the long strands away from her face and into a braid.

Dabi had likely done Fuyumi’s hair for her like that when they were younger, Killua thinks with a soft smile tugging at his lips. Despite his rough exterior--his wild hair and scarred skin--Dabi was gentle, and Killua really appreciated the way he was handling Alluka and Nanika with such care.

Alluka seems to have taken a liking to him, and if she did, then Nanika probably did, too. Alluka rarely does anything Nanika isn't comfortable with, though Nanika was likely too shy to show herself to Dabi without some kind of prompting.

Killua frowned. Could he entrust Alluka and Nanika to Dabi? Killua himself could no longer protect his sisters, he had a family to take care of, children he'd have to raise and love and give all of his attention to, and with Illumi now knowing where he was and that he was still alive and well, Killua would have to protect them.

He was not so naive as to believe that Illumi had given up on controlling him and bringing him back home so he could serve as the rightful heir--Illumi probably doesn't appreciate the fact that that role now belongs to Kalluto--the only difference now is that Illumi realised he couldn't overpower Killua and force him into it. Gon simply wouldn't allow that, and neither would Killua, he was sure he was stronger than his brother now.

The next possible action that Killua thinks Illumi would resort too, is to take someone dear to him as a bargaining chip, to force Killua into surrendering and willingly coming home lest he want that person being murdered or tortured.

Killua and Gon could protect their own children and everyone living in their house, but Alluka and Nanika were free spirits, they had been forced to stay in one place for far too long. The only freedom they had was that year and a half they had been traveling when Killua saved them from that room.

They had been stuck here on Whale Island for over twenty years, and Killua really hated himself for it. He had promised Alluka and Nanika freedom, adventure and joy; they could not be experiencing any of that here.

It wasn't like Whale Island wasn't great--it was, it really was--but there was only so much adventuring a person could do on this tiny island. He wants to grant them their freedom, he wants to grant them the adventure and joy they so deserve, but he couldn't go with them, and it was too dangerous to let them leave on their own.

“You'll get a headache if you keep thinking so hard, Killua,” Gon spoke up.  
Killua turned his head to the right, looking up at his smiling love. “ ‘m just a little lost in thought,” he murmured as Gon sat down beside him, handing him a cold bottle of water.

Killua takes it gratefully, leaning his head on Gon's shoulder as he snuggled closer.  
“Are you thinking about Alluka and Nanika?” Gon inquires as he rests his cheek on Killua's head.  
Killua hummed. “Mhm, I don't think they'd want to stay on the island forever, especially now that Mito won't be so lonely anymore,”

Gon nodded. “You think they'll want to come back with us?”  
Killua shrugged. “I'm not sure, but I know I can't leave them unprotected anymore, not with Illumi now knowing we're back and where we are,” he stated as he uncapped the bottle, drinking nearly half of the water inside.

“Mmn, that's true,” Gon murmured, smiling at the worried look on his love's face. “Don't worry so much, Killua, everything will be fine,” he assured, pressing a loving kiss to Killua's temple.

Killua closed his eyes, sighing heavily. He could ask Alluka if they wanted to come back with them--they could stay in Inko's old room--he knows they'd probably want to stay beside him for the duration of his pregnancy, so he at least has that time to figure out a solution-

“Alluka really seems to like Touya, huh?” Gon spoke, pulling him from his thoughts. “Do you think she has a crush on him or something?” He asked, turning to look curiously at Killua.  
Killua turns his head to watch the two.

Alluka had a soft blush on her cheeks, smiling shyly at Touya's lap as he tugs a flower behind her ear, her hair had a few different flowers braided in, bright yellows, red and oranges contrasting beautifully with her dark hair.

Touya had a soft smile on his lips, turquoise eyes roaming over her face, taking in her features as she fiddles and plays with the fingers that had just tugged the flower behind her ear.

She sat cross legged, facing the man before her, both hands playing with Touya's right hand that rested in his lap. He leant all his weight on his left hand, eyelids drooped slightly as he watched her with his head tilted to the side a bit.

Killua watched them with a small frown, before his eyes widened and his lips parted.   
“Killua?” Gon asked curiously.  
“That's it!” Killua exclaimed, turning to Gon with excited eyes and a wide smile. “Touya!” He said, as if he expected Gon to just know what the hell he was talking about.

“Yeah?” Touya called from where he sat, watching the two adults with a single brow raised.  
Killua shook his head as he stood up, gesturing with one hand for them to follow him.  
“Where are you guys going?” Denki asked curiously from where he lay on the grass, basking in the sunlight.

“Just come,” Killua replied.  
Gon was quick to follow after his mate as he lead them all into the forest.  
Dabi's eyes trailed over the nature surrounding them, his eyes coming to rest on the back of Killua's head. The omega seemed deep in thought, though he still managed to lead them to a cliff without getting lost.

“Oh hey, it's this place,” Eijirou spoke with a grin.  
Izuku smiled as his eyes took in the sight of the ocean from where he stood, the view just as beautiful in the middle of the day as it was when the sun set.

“You wanna tell us what the hell is going on?” Katsuki questioned gruffly.  
Killua nodded, turning to look at his little sister with a smile as he gestured her towards himself.

Alluka stared in confusion as she made her way over towards him, smiling when Killua pulled her in towards him, hugging her tightly. They still had time, Killua thought, he could use that time to train Touya in using nen; he had heard from Kurapika that Touya had been able to burn right through Hisoka's bungee gum in order to free himself, without actually being able to see it.

If he was able to do that, while not being able to use nen, than Killua could only assume he would be extremely powerful once he could use it. Strong enough to protect Alluka and Nanika from Illumi should the need arise.

“Alluka,” Killua spoke, pulling back to look his little sister in the eyes. “Can you ask Nanika to come out?”  
Alluka blinked in surprise before she smiled and nodded, closing her eyes.

It was quiet for a while, Killua waiting patiently as he held his little sister to him. Gon grinned as he crossed his arms behind his head, it might take a little while to convince Nanika to come out, she was really shy around new people.

After a few minutes, a visible, black aura surrounded Alluka as her features distorted, her eyes and mouth disappearing into gaping, black holes. She opened her eyes onto wide circles, gaping mouth pulling into a smile as she looked up at Killua.

“Killua,” she spoke, tugging at his shirt. “Pat my head?”  
Killua smiled down at her, placing his right hand on top of her head. “Of course, Nanika,”  
“There she is!” Gon greeted with a bright grin as Nanika turned to look at him, her smile widening even further in glee at the sight of him. “You never even said hi to me, Nanika! Are you shy?”

Nanika seemed to blush a bit as Gon neared, using his left hand to ruffle her hair, careful not to ruin the style Dabi had so carefully woven her hair into.  
“Gon,” Nanika said, both hands fisting into his shirt as she leant forward to press her face into his chest.

Gon laughed boisterously as he wrapped his arms around the little girl, squishing her to him, listening to the delighted squeal that passed her lips.  
“Nanika,” Killua called after a minute of watching the two with a smile. “Come here, you wanted to meet everyone, didn't you?”

Nanika walked over to Killua's side once she was released, turning to face the group in front of her.  
“Everyone, this is Nanika,” Killua introduced, one arm slung around her upper back.

Denki gaped like a fool as Hitoshi sighed.   
“Nice to meet you, I guess,” the indigo haired alpha greeted, looking incredibly tired.  
Denki nodded his agreement as a smile tugged at his lips. “Yeah! Why would a pretty thing like you stay hidden? We would've loved to meet you sooner!”

Nanika brought her hands to her face, hiding behind them a little as she blushed lightly.   
Ochaco smiled brightly. “Yeah! It's nice to finally meet you, Nanika!”  
Tenya bowed respectively. “It is our honour,” he stated.

Katsuki grunted as he nodded at the girl, Shoto offering a kind smile and a small wave.  
“Wow! So you're Nanika? So nice to meet you!” Eijirou greeted with a wide, friendly smile.  
Izuku had stars in his eyes, hands fisted on either side of his chest to reign in his excitement. “Nice to finally meet you!”

Nanika offered them all a shy wave.  
Killua smiled down at her before he turned back to Dabi, whom had his hands shoved into his pants pockets, expression bored.  
“Touya,” Killua spoke, lips tugging down in a frown. “I need to ask you a favour,”

Touya raised a single brow as the teenagers all glanced at each other in confusion.   
Gon frowned at his mate as Nanika turned her head to look up at him.  
“Yeah? What's that?” Dabi questioned.

Killua chewed on his lower lip, a deep frown on his brow. “I can't do this without you,” he stated, mind racing as he tried to think of his words.  
Dabi grunted as he shifted his weight to one foot.  
“What do you mean, Killua?” Gon asked softly in concern, not liking the fact that Killua seemed to think he couldn't do something and had to ask for someone other than Gon's help

“Touya, I want to ask you, if you would spend the rest of your life, watching over and protecting my sisters?” Killua voiced, eyes connecting with Dabi's. “It won't be easy and it might be dangerous, I don't know if I'm just being paranoid, but Illumi is a dangerous man that might use them against me to get me to come home,” he explained.

“A long time ago, I promised Alluka and Nanika safety, freedom, joy and adventure, and I was able to give it to them for a year and a half, but then we came here, we stayed here, I mated with Gon and then we had Izuku and the war happened. All this time, they have been forced to stay here and give up their happiness, because they didn't want to leave Mito alone and worry me,”

“But now that we're back and Inko is going to stay with Mito, they can go be free, have the adventures they want and deserve, see the world like I promised I'd show them, but I can't go with them. So, I want to ask, if I taught you how to use nen, how to really protect them and yourself from Illumi and whomever might cause you trouble, would you give up your life in Japan to travel with them and keep them safe?” Killua asked, biting the inside of his lower lip as he watched Dabi.

Dabi stared at him, face blank as he considered the proposal. “What about Shoto, Natsu, Fuyumi and my mother?” He asked. “Can you promise me that they'll be safe?”  
Killua nodded. “Gon and I can protect them and keep them safe from your father,” he promised.

Dabi considered him for a while longer before he shrugged. “Then I'll go,” he stated. “I'll go with your sisters to protect them, if that's what you and they want,”  
Killua released a breath, shoulders slumping a little as he relaxed, a bright smile stretching across his lips.

“Alright then, we have about, say a year to teach you how to use nen.” Killua turned to look at Gon thoughtfully. “That should be enough time, right?” He asked.  
Gon grinned brightly. “Oh yeah! We can ask Bisky to help, too!”

Killua smiled innocently as he nodded. “Oh yeah, I'm sure she'd be willing to help,”  
Gon snickered as Dabi frowned at the two, this did not bode well.   
Killua turned to him again, a smile on his lips. “Okay, I want you to take the next hunter exam, too. You still have a few months before then, so it should be fine,”

Dabi shrugged, they were throwing out words like hunter exam and nen and whoever the fuck this Bisky person is like he was supposed to know what any of it was.  
“Nanika,” Killua called, turning to smile at his little sister. “Heal Touya and make his scars go away,” he commanded.

The younger woman stared up at him for a moment. “Aye,” she said, turning and slowly starting to walk towards Touya.  
“The fuck is this?” Dabi asked as he pulled his hands out of his pockets, a scowl on his face.

Killua smiled reassuringly. “Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen,” he assured as Nanika held both of her hands out, palms facing upward. “Just give her your hand,”  
Touya hesitated, staring at the shorter woman in front of him before he sighed, dropping his right hand into hers.

For a second, she just held his hand, before a bright light appeared and blinded them all for a second. Killua never really liked to use Nanika's power anymore, the last few times he had used it, was because of dark reasons. Healing Tsubone's hand with Illumi loomed behind him, wanting to take him and Nanika away. Then healing Gon as he lay in a hospital bed, skin and body burnt and withering, and after that to heal and take away the scar of the bite mark the previous Ant King had left on his neck.

Dabi's scars were because of dark reasons, but Killua thinks that this would greatly help the male. Now, Dabi wouldn't have to stay inside the house anymore, he could leave and walk about as he wished without the constant fear that someone was going to recognize and report him.

The bright light receded, leaving behind a confused group, blinking their eyes to regain their vision.   
“Touya,” Shoto whispered in astonishment.   
“Woah,” Denki stated. “You're actually really hot,”  
Hitoshi snorted before he started to laugh.

Izuku stared in amazement, there was not even a sign of the previous purple scars that marred the older male's skin. Dabi stared down at his own hands, lips parted in shock; his hands were smooth, skin unblemished and creamy in colour.

“How?” Dabi spoke, voice wavering and shaky as he stared in utter disbelief.   
Was this a dream? Was he hallucinating? Because it felt like this was a dream, it was too unreal. It had been years, _years_ since he's seen his own skin so smooth, without any bumps and ridges and discoloration from the scars.

His staples were gone, too, along with the scars. He looked up at the woman in front of him, hesitating; he wasn't sure what to do now. How could he even possibly begin to thank them for what they've just done for him? Was it too far to pull her into a smothering hug? Would he push it if he gave her a kiss on her cheek or forehead? Would Killua flip his shit and kill him if he did that?

“Thank you,” he whispered, lip trembling with suppressed emotion and urges.  
Killua smiled and gestured to his sister. “Go ahead,”  
Dabi wasn't sure how he knew, but he appreciated it nonetheless as he pulled the blushing girl into his chest, pressing a long kiss to her forehead as he hugged her.

“Thank you, so much,” he whispered into her shoulder.  
Nanika gripped the back of his shirt as she returned the hug. “‘Kay,” she murmured.  
Nanika pulled back after a small while, smiling up at him as she took his hand and placed it on her own head. “Pat my head?”

Touya smiled as he chuckled, patting her head gently.  
“I almost can't recognize you,” Ochaco stated as she peered up at his face in amazement.  
“Yes, you look quite different now,” Tenya added.  
Eijirou grinned brightly. “Yeah! You look so soft now!”

Killua smiled brightly ad he walked closer, holding his arms out. A few seconds later, Nanika lost consciousness and fell into his arms. Shouts of alarm sounded around the group.  
“It's alright, Nanika usually falls asleep after she used her power, especially after such a tough job,” Killua explained, allowing Gon to take her from his grasp.

Killua then pulled Dabi into his arms, hugging him tightly, one hand rubbing up and down his back. Dabi murmured a quiet thank you into his neck, gently squeezing the smaller male. Killua started to purr to comfort him, relieved now that he didn't have to worry about his sisters safety anymore. Now, he just needed to teach Touya how to use nen, and continue to live happily, and Killua was really thankful for that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, this chapter was pretty easy to write for some reason. Dabi with scars is hot. Dabi without scars is hot and soft. Dabi is hot. Lol.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time!♡


	76. Tying Up Loose Ends

“Brother?” Alluka called softly, standing in the doorway as she gazed at her big brother, whom was sitting on the porch steps, forearms resting on his knees as he gazed up at the stars.  
Killua turned to look at his younger sister, smiling softly at her. “Something wrong, Alluka?” He asked, patting the empty space next to him.

Alluka walked down the steps before sitting on the very top one, right next to her big brother, their sides touching as a chilly wind blew through their hair and ruffled their clothes.  
Alluka reached up and tugged a lock of hair behind her ear that had been tickling her nose. “Are you leaving soon, brother?” She asked softly, eyes averted and staring at the ground with deep sadness.

She didn't want to be separated from her brother again so soon, she'd missed him dearly. Even though she'd seen him a little over six years ago, it had been like he wasn't really there, far too weighed down with the worries and horrors of war.

Plus, six years was still such a long time, and the mere four days that they had been staying here were not nearly enough for her to make up on sixteen years of lost time. She wanted to stay with him, be there for him during his pregnancy like she wasn't able to in his first, she wants to get to know Izuku better, too.

She just wants to be with her big brother again, like those blessed two years before he moved away and on with his life with Gon. She never once regretted giving Killua back to Gon and she still doesn't, they make each other so happy, and they needed each other to live.

She remembers how her brother had been so, so sad without Gon that year and a half they'd been separated. He'd tried to hide it from her, but she could see it clearly after a while. He'd get this elated glint in his eyes whenever he read a letter or message from Gon, and more than once she'd wake up in the middle of the night and listen to Killua talk on the phone for hours.

And whenever he didn't read or listen to Gon's voice, his eyes were filled with a deep sadness that made her heart ache. It was why she had insisted on visiting Gon on Whale Island, why she had insisted that she would be fine if he left with Gon.

Now, as she looks at her brother, and she sees the content look on his face, his relaxed shoulders and eyes shimmering with pure happiness, she's truly glad that she had given him to Gon and she's convinced it was the best decision she'd made in her life.

“We're leaving tomorrow afternoon,” Killua replied, turning to look at her, eyes raking over her body and taking in the way her shoulders pulled up to her ears the slightest bit, the corners of her mouth turning down and the small frown on her brow.

“Oh,” she mumbled, her fingers twitching in her lap, resisting the urge to curl in and dig her nails into her palms.  
Killua smiled softly, bumping his right shoulder into her left, gaining her attention. “Do you want to come with us?” He asked.

Alluka's eyes widened, tears glimmering in blue pools as her lips parted. “I, can I really?” She asked in disbelief.  
Killua nodded with a bright smile. “Of course. Mito won't be alone now, and I want to spend some time with you, I missed you,”

Alluka whimpered, lower lip trembling before a bright smile stretched across her lips as she squealed and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as she simultaneously cried and laughed in joy. Killua chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her back, hugging her gently.

“I'm so happy! I didn't want you to leave yet, I missed you too much, brother!” She cried, burying her face into his shoulder.  
“It's okay now, you can stay with me,” Killua murmured, rubbing one hand up and down her back.

Alluka giggled as she pulled back, wiping away her tears as she grinned brightly. “I should probably go pack, I have quite a bit of things to take with me,” she mumbled, a thoughtful look on her face.  
Killua smirked slyly. “I'm sure if you ask nicely, Touya will help you,”

Alluka blushed lightly, shyly averting her eyes. “I, I-! Uhm!” She stammered, her eyes glancing around them as Killua snickered.  
“Killua, don't tease her like that,” Gon scolded lightly as he walked out onto the porch with two mugs in hand.

Killua pouted. “I'm not teasing, just poking some fun, completely harmless,”  
Alluka sighed in relief as she stood up, brushing off her dress, smiling brightly as she passed Gon, whom grinned at her.  
“I think I'll ask Ochaco to help me,” Alluka told before she disappeared back into the house.

Gon took her place, handing Killua a mug of hot chocolate as his love snuggled into his side. Gon wrapped an arm around Killua's waist, resting his cheek on soft, white hair, listening as his love started to purr softly.

“Killua, we should probably go to our old apartment and clear it out,” Gon stated as he took a sip of his coffee.  
Killua hummed. “Yeah, that's probably a good idea, maybe we can use some of Izuku's old clothes for the new baby,” he suggested.

Gon grinned. “Maybe we could use the old cot if it's still good, and the stroller,” he mentioned.   
Killua turned his head to smile against Gon's shoulder. “I'm so excited,” he murmured.   
Gon chuckled, kneading Killua's side with his left hand. “I am too. At least now we'll have two kids down from the five that we want,”

Killua frowned lightly as he looked up at Gon, whom smiled innocently at him. “Seriously? You really want five kids?” He asked incredulously.  
Gon hummed in thought as he tilted his head back slightly to look at the sky as he considered. “Hmm, you're right, maybe not five,” he mumbled.

Killua watched him warily, he just knew nothing good was coming from that thoughtful look on Gon's face.  
Gon smiled as he looked down at Killua. “If we end with five kids, there'll be an uneven number. But four kids are not enough, so what about six? Three boys and three girls,”

Killua gaped at him, eyes wide in utter disbelief. “You're kidding me, right?” He asked. “What makes you think it'll happen that way? Even if we do have six kids, they could still end up uneven, we could have only boys or just one girl; there's just no way we can plan like that! And don't you think six children are a bit too much-?”

Gon pulled him into his chest, nuzzling his face into Killua's neck as he chuckled softly. “I just want to have a big family with Killua. I want as many children as we can, because then I can show the world how much I love Killua, and I get to raise children with Killua the way we want. To me, there's no greater joy than sharing something like that with the love of my of my life, my best friend in the whole world! My other half,”

Killua blushed crimson, but still he smiled and wrapped his arms around Gon's neck, nuzzling his shoulder. “Why don't we just let it happen? If we end up with four boys and two girls, we'll still be happy with that, right?” He asked softly.  
Gon chuckled again as he pulled back to look Killua in the eyes. “Is Killua okay then with having six children?”

Killua pulled a face, chewing on his lower lip. “I guess we'll have to wait and see? But, I'd be willing to go through all that five more times if that's what you want and makes you happy, you know I'll do anything for you,”

Gon smiled, cupping Killua's cheeks with both of his hands, his right palm still warm from the mug he had been cradling a few minutes ago. “Does Killua want that, too?” He asked, searching silvery blue eyes. “It makes me really happy that Killua would do anything for me, but I want Killua to want it, too,”

Killua leaned into his touch, smiling softly, lovingly at his love. “I want it too. We both want a big family, right? Six children are a big family, we might end up with more, and we might end up with less, but as long as I get to do it with you, experience everything with you, then I don't mind either way, because I'll be happy as long as you stay by my side,” he told.

Gon leant in, pressing their lips together in a loving kiss. He was so content, so happy in that moment, and he never wanted it to end. He couldn't wait for this new chapter of their lives to begin, so long as Killua stayed with him, he'd cherish every single moment of it.

 

* * *

 

 

“This place is covered in dust!” Killua shouted, staring sympathetically at Gon as he was bombarded with sneeze after sneeze, goose bumps breaking out across his tanned skin.  
“I-*achoo!* can smell-*achoo!* the blood Izu-*achoo!*ku mentioned!” Gon said, sentence broken by sneezes and ended with even more.

“Okay, Gon, let's just get you out of here,” Killua murmured, placing his hands on broad shoulders as he guided Gon out of their old apartment.  
Katsuki snickered as they listened to him sneezing all the way outside, even then it didn't stop.

“Alright, let's start cleaning!” Tenya exclaimed, marching into the kitchen where Killua said they used to keep their cleaning supplies.  
Ochaco and Alluka were quick to rid the house of the thick layer of dust so Gon could safely enter without sneezing himself half into a coma.

Gon and Killua first went into their room, sorting through old belongs and clothes.   
“We have some more boxes here for you guys,” Izuku spoke as he entered the room.  
Killua looked up from his spot sitting on the bed folding clothes that weren't eaten through by moths. “Thank you baby, just drop them over there,”

Izuku dropped the boxes in the corner Killua had gestured towards, chewing his lower lip as he eyed the closed bathroom door. Killua watched him for a moment before his eyes trailed to where he was looking.  
“I wonder how much we're going to struggle with that?” Killua murmured to himself as he stood up, walking to the door.

Katsuki grunted ad he dropped another few boxes on the small pile.  
“No mom, wait-!” Izuku protested, but it was too late.  
Gon started gagging the instant Killua opened the door, the strong scent of dried blood wafting into the room.

“Christ, it's worse than I remember!” Izuku wailed as he covered his mouth and nose with a hand.  
“Huh,” Killua mumbled as he walked into the bathroom. “It's not as bad as I remember,” he mentioned.

Gon stood up from his seat on the floor, venturing closer to the bathroom so he could peak inside, eyes tearing up and stinging. “Did all this come from me?” He asked, eyes trailing over the copious amounts of dried, years old blood.

Killua hummed as he used a single finger nail to scratch some of the blood off of the zinc, watching as it flaked off easily. “Most of it did, this here by the zinc is mine, but by the toilet and bath is all yours,” he told.  
Katsuki walked closer and recoiled, shuddering as his nose scrunched up. “Ew, Jesus fucking-what the fuck?! How are you not puking all over yourself from the smell?!”

Killua turned to them with a hint of a smile. “Well, I am an assassin, I'm used to this smell, there were times where I'd have to live for days on end with it, so this isn't all that bad,” he explained with a shrug.  
Gon frowned. “Ex-assassin,” he corrected.

Killua smiled brightly as he nodded. “Yeah, ex-assassin,” he mumbled with a dreamy look on his face. “Alright, I'll clean in here and you guys can just go on with what you were doing,” he stated, shooing them all away.  
“Killua, will you be okay in here?” Gon asked.

“Of course, now get your sexy ass moving so we can leave,” Killua stated, slapping Gon's ass as he turned to leave.  
Izuku stared at them, mildly mortified before he shook his head, turned on his heal and left the room.

It luckily didn't take Killua too long to clean the bathroom, only slightly nauseous by the time he was done. Gon had sorted and finished packing most of their clothes by then, taping the boxes shut for when Knov and a few others would come by later to help transport them. Killua was endlessly grateful for Knov's help, otherwise, this would have been much more of a pain to deal with.

“Awh, look at this!” Killua cooed as he held up a tiny onesie Izuku had worn when he was just born.   
Ochaco and Eijirou started to coo along with him as he held it up to Izuku's chest. They had never donated or gotten rid of any of Izuku's old baby clothes with the intention of using them again later for their next baby.

“It's so cute! Izuku, I can't believe you used to fit in these!” Ochaco stated as she picked up a pair of tiny shoes, holding them in the palm of her hands as she and Eijirou had a mild freak out session over how cute it all was.

Killua smiled fondly as he picked up all the baby clothes, shaking them all out as he inspected the cloth before refolding and placing them into a box. Most of the baby clothes were still whole, only some needed to be thrown out.

Izuku watched his parents, heart constricting painfully as a sense of sadness and nostalgia settled over them. It would never stop hurting that they had to give Izuku up, and that they could never raise him the way they wanted, be there for him like they wanted and experience all the memories some parents took for granted.

Izuku was happy, though in a sense. If they had raised him, he might never have been able to meet his mates and friends, he might never have met All Might and received the gift of a quirk. But then he had to wonder, what would have been different?

It wasn't like he would have known about Kacchan, Shoto and Eijirou to miss them in the first place. He would not have known of All Might, and his parents would likely have taught him how to use nen.

So he had to ask himself, was the pain they went through really worth his happiness? If he could change the past, if it would turn out differently and he'd get the chance to take away all the stress and grief they went through, at the cost of his quirk, his friends and his mates, would he do it?

But there really was no point in considering it now, was there. The fact of the matter is, he can't go back to change the past, so why should he continue to torment himself with these thoughts of ‘what if's.’

 

* * *

 

 

“Touya, I need you to babysit for me, okay?” Killua spoke up, hands shoved into his pants pockets as he gazed up at the younger male.  
Alluka pouted. “But brother!” She protested, “I'm older than Touya, so why aren't you asking me?”

Killua smiled as he ruffled her hair. “Because, Alluka, you're way too cute and soft for them to listen to you!” He turned to glare at all his adopted pups. “You listen to Touya, you hear me?! I don't want to hear from him that you lot didn't listen and he had a hard time with you,”

“You realise nearly all of us are nineteen years old, right?” Katsuki drawled.  
Killua scoffed. “Your bodies might be nineteen, but most of you still act like thirteen year olds. Except you, Hitoshi, you act like you're forty,” he pointed out.

Hitoshi rose a brow. “What, like you?”  
Killua's eyebrow twitched.  
“So the two of you swapped? Hitoshi is nineteen, but acts like he's forty, and Killua's forty, but acts like he's nineteen?” Denki asked with a snicker and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I'M NOT FORTY YEARS OLD!” Killua shouted, body shaking with suppressed rage.  
“Mom, you'll burst a vein!” Izuku protested.  
“Why is everyone shouting?” Gon asked curiously as he came over, watching as Denki howled with laughter, draping himself over a snickering Hitoshi.

“Gon, Denki said I'm forty!” Killua whined, nuzzling his face into his lover's chest.  
Gon sweat dropped. “How could you say that, Denki?” He mock scolded. “Killua's _almost_ forty,” he corrected.

Denki cackled as Killua pouted up at his mate, punching him powerfully in the gut.  
“Sorry, my mistake!” Denki offered between bouts of laughter.  
“I'm sorry Killua!” Gon wheezed.

“Tch, whatever, let's just go,” Killua spoke, brows furrowed in irritation.  
“Who knew the world tree was actually so big!” Ochaco spoke with awe. “I mean, we knew it was tall, but you just don't really realise _how tall_ until you see it up close in person,”

“Will the two of you really be able to climb it?” Shoto asked as they came to a stop, gazing up at the massive tree.  
Gon grinned at the dual haired omega. “Of course! I climbed it when I was just fourteen and without any nen, so I'm sure we'll be able to do it easily!”

Killua sweat dropped. “I'm not so sure about easily,”  
“Will you be okay, mom? Won't you get out of breath quickly?” Izuku questioned in concern.  
Killua shrugged, but turned to smile reassuringly at his son. “I'm sure it'll be fine, I can always ride on Gon's back if need be,” he told. Izuku nodded, biting his lower lip nervously as they started walking again.

“This is as far as we can go,” Alluka told as they reached the place where Gon and Killua said their goodbyes all those years ago.  
Killua stared up at the tree, feeling his heart ache dully in his chest as he remembered the pain of being separated from his best friend.

Gon turned around, only a few feet away from his love, his best friend.   
“Neh, Killua?” He called, gaining his best friend's attention. “Kite said, that no matter what or where we are, we'll always be friends, right?”

Killua nodded. “Yeah,” he replied softly, swallowing around the lump in his throat.  
Gon smiled softly. “Killua always walked behind me, since the day we met, you always followed after me and whatever it was I wanted to do. Whether it was to look for Ging, to play Greed Island or follow me into a war we weren't prepared for; no matter what, Killua always followed me. You always had my back, and you always cleaned up after me,”

“It was comforting, to know someone so strong and loyal was always there to protect me and save me, but now, Killua, I don't want you to walk behind me anymore. No, I want Killua to walk beside me, and stay with me _forever_ ,” Gon told, reaching out his right hand for Killua to take. “Will Killua stay beside me forever?” He asked.

Killua stared at him, lower lip trembling as he attempted to suppress his tears. He failed. Killua's trembling lips pulled up into a smile as warmth spilled over his cheeks and he reached forward to take hold of his love's hand. “You dummy,” he said fondly, “I'll always stay with you, and I'll follow you everywhere, even if I'm not walking behind you anymore, I'll still willingly follow you into whatever adventure you have planned next,”

Gon grinned brightly as he tugged on Killua's hand, pulling him in close to press a kiss to his lips, wiping away warm tears as he pulled back to watch as red painted itself across the pale canvas of Killua's cheeks.  
“Then let's tie up this last loose end so we can go home and start our new adventure of domesticity and teaching our new pup how to use nen,”  
.


	77. Kindness

“What should we do now that the parents are out?” Denki asked, arms crossed behind his head as they walked down the street from where they had parted ways with Gon and Killua.  
Dabi shrugged. “We should probably get a place to stay for the night,” he mentioned.

“Oh! I know of a nice, cheap inn we can stay in!” Alluka announced with a bright grin as she glanced back at the group.  
Katsuki grunted. “Christ, another human sun, that's five now,” he grumbled.

Shoto gave him a curious look. “Five?”  
Katsuki nodded. “Izuku, Eijirou, Gon, Denki and now Alluka, too,”  
“Oh, that's right,” Shoto spoke as realisation hit.  
“You think I'm a human sun?” Denki asked in amusement.

“Course you are, babe, just look at you, all bright and joyful,” Hitoshi pointed out as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets.  
Denki smiled brightly at him, moving to hug his right arm to his chest. “Awh, Hitoshi baby, I love you!”

“Your affections make me want to vomit,” Dabi stated.  
Hitoshi grinned lazily at him. “Yeah? Is it cause you're jealous you don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend?” He questioned.

Dabi gave him an uninterested glance before he tilted his head back to gaze up at the sky.  
“What are your preferences, anyway?” Denki asked curiously. “You like girls or boys better?”  
Dabi frowned slightly. “It never ceases to amaze me how you can go from seeing me as a villain, to seeing me as a close enough friend to ask personal questions like that in the span of a week,”

Denki waved a hand. “Never mind all that, just answer the question!”  
Dabi sighed, eyes rolling up to stare at the cloudless sky again, considering the question for a few moments before he shrugged. “I don't really care,” he answered.

“Is everyone in this group gay?” Hitoshi mumbled to himself.  
“I don't think Tenya's gay,” Eijirou pointed out with a small smile.  
“Hey, four eyes, fucking tell me if you like someone!” Katsuki demanded, turning a harsh glare on the beta male.

“No, there isn't really anyone catching my attention right now. Besides, I'm focused on my hero career for now,” Tenya replied as he adjusted his glasses, the sun reflecting on the lenses and concealing his glance at his secret love interest.  
Katsuki snorted. “Fucking figures,”  
“What about you, Ochaco? Is there anyone you like?” Izuku asked curiously.

Ochaco blushed lightly as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, not really,” she trailed off, eyes glancing at Tenya a few times before averting to the ground.  
“I see what's going on,” Shoto voiced, nodding his head with a thoughtful look before he moved to walk beside his brother.

Izuku sighed in relief, he'd been a bit paranoid that Shoto would say something and embarrass Ochaco; he was far too blunt sometimes. Dabi turned as he felt Shoto's colder right arm brush against his, smiling softly at his little brother, he reached out and ruffled his hair, watching as the two colours mixed together to create a pinkish colour.

“What was that for, Touya?” Shoto asked, blinking up at him curiously, not even bothering to fix his hair.  
Dabi chuckled softly. “I just felt like it,” he stated with a soft smile.

Alluka led them to the inn, where they got a few rooms to sleep in for the night while Gon and Killua dealt with their things. They ended up in one room, eating pizza as they joked and laughed about stupid things. Dabi, surprisingly, had a lot of funny stories to tell about his time with the League.

He told them about the frequent pranks he and Toga had played on Shigaraki, including the one time Dabi had managed to lead the other male into running into a wall. He had started cackling so hard at the memory, he nearly fell off the bed.  
  
“So it wasn't all doom and gloom with them, huh?” Denki asked as he bit into his fifth slice of pizza.  
Dabi shook his head as he crossed his legs on the bed, leaning his weight back on his hands. “No, it really wasn't all bad, there are a few fond memories, I guess,”

“Do you miss any of them? Were they your friends?” Shoto asked softly.  
Dabi watched him for a moment, noting how his baby brother was gazing at his hands in his lap with the slightest frown. “No, I don't really miss any of them. I suppose, if anyone was my friend, then it was Toga, but I wouldn't really call her my friend. More like, close acquaintances,” he replied.

Shoto's frown deepened for a minute before he nodded in understanding.  
Izuku sweat dropped. “Toga was a little,” he trailed off, unsure of how to describe her. “Eccentric?”  
Dabi snorted. “You mean bat shit crazy?”

Izuku nodded after a few seconds of contemplating. “Yeah, I guess that's how I'd describe her,”  
“The blond bitch that went all crazy on everyone and stabbby?” Katsuki questioned.

Denki choked on a laugh as he flopped onto his back, stretching his arms above his head.  
”Yeah, that's her,” Ochaco replied.  
“Fucking cray bitch, I heard she stabbed the shit out of Gon,” Katsuki muttered, biting violently into another pizza slice.

Izuku nodded, chewing on his lower lip. “Yeah, she made us think she was my mom, and once she got close enough, she stabbed him. Dad looked so hurt--not because of the pain from the wound--and betrayed. I think that's another big reason why he lost control of himself like that, the stress of those two days just continued to pile and he snapped,”

Eijirou turned to look at Izuku. “Your dad is very...dependant on your mom, you know? The second something bad happens to Killua, Gon flips his shit and loses his mind. It's actually kind of concerning how overprotective and dependent he is of Killua,” he mentioned, frowning slightly as he lowered his eyes to his own hands, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Izuku nodded his agreement. “It is a bit worrisome,”  
“A bit? Deku, Gon completely relies on Killua to keep him sane, and somehow Killua has managed to bring him back from the brink so many times-I don't fucking know how he does it,” Katsuki stated.

“It makes me worry about how their going to be once one of them actually dies,” Hitoshi spoke up, “A part of me hopes Gon dies first so we don't have to bear witness to the absolute meltdown he'd have without Killua,”

Izuku chewed on his lower lip, suddenly feeling very worried about their futures. From what he's seen, Gon loses his mind whenever Killua only gets hurt; he doesn't really want to consider what would happen if Killua really did end up dying before him.

Whether Killua died because of some villain or bad guy from their past--murdered--or whether he passed away peacefully of old age, Gon was certain not to handle it very well. He was far too attached to Killua for it to be healthy, and it made Izuku worried.

He'd read plenty of articles about death during childbirth, and he had to wonder what the chances were of that happening with Killua, especially considering how stressful the start of pregnancy had been.

At the moment, this seemed like the most likely and closest threat right now. It was more likely that Killua would be entirely fine during the birth of his baby, but the fact that there even was a chance that he could pass away right after, was really stressful. Childbirth was exhausting and really energy draining.

What would happen to them if Killua passed away during childbirth? Would Gon end up blaming the baby for Killua's death? Would Izuku have to step up and take care of his sibling because his father would be too grieved?

No, he didn't want to think about any of these possibilities. But still, they had to prepare for it, just in case. Izuku made a mental note to talk to his mother about his concerns later on, once they got back home.

Dabi grunted. “You're all worrying too much, everything is going to be just fine,” he assured.  
“Yeah, let's look on the bright side for now and leave all this worrying for our future selves, okay?” Denki spoke up with a smile.  
“Yeah,” Izuku agreed, “Let's do that,”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you okay, Killua?” Gon asked as they finally reached the top of the World Tree, reaching down to help pull his lover up into the abandoned nest.  
Killua was completely breathless, leaning forward with his hands on his knees as he panted, lungs working desperately to regain air.

“I'm, I'm okay, just-” He swallowed, throat dry. “God, that was so exhausting,” he complained.  
Gon smiled brightly as he snickered, holding out a bottle of water to his snowy haired love. “Here you go, Killua,”

“Thanks,” Killua said gratefully as he took the bottle, uncapped it and downed a few gulps.  
Gon smiled lovingly as he watched his companion for a few moments before he turned to watch as the sun started to set.

“Wow, that's really beautiful,” Killua commented once he finally got his bearings.  
Gon nodded his agreement, turning to look at his love with a mischievous smile. “Not as beautiful as Killua, though,” he mentioned.

Killua's cheekbones were dusted with red as he lightly slapped Gon's shoulder with a soft smile. “You're so cheesy, Gon,”  
The taller male caught the wrist of the hand Killua had slapped him with, gently tugging his pale lover towards him.

“Maybe I am a bit cheesy, but I don't think there's anything more beautiful in this world than Killua,” Gon muttered as he wrapped his arms around his love's waist, pulling him in as close as he could.

Killua's blush grew darker as he wrapped his arms around Gon's neck and shoulders. “You know, you can't always be the only one to throw compliments at me. You're beautiful too, Gon,” he stated.

Gon chuckled with an attractive smirk on his lips. “No, I don't think beautiful really fits me, it fits Killua best. Killua is really beautiful, and pretty, and gorgeous, and breath-taking,” he listed, watching with amusement as Killua's blush continued to grow darker.

“You-you-! Damn it, Gon, why won't you just let me compliment you?” Killua asked with a pout.  
Gon snickered. “I like to see Killua all flustered,” he replied, leaning forward to gently bump their noses together.

“Fine, so maybe words like pretty and beautiful don't fit you, but you definitely are gorgeous and breath-taking, really handsome and attractive. You take my breath away when you smile at me with that bright look on your face; it's blinding sometimes,” Killua explained with a soft smile as their lips neared.

“Hey, Killua?” Gon spoke after a few moments of silently gazing into each other's eyes like complete saps.  
“Yeah?” Killua muttered.  
Gon smiled softly at him as the sun started to set over the horizon, casting beautiful oranges, blues and purples on this side of the world. “There's something I've wanted to do for a while, can I do it?”

Killua blinked a few times. “What is it?” He asked curiously.  
Gon grinned before he leant down and captured Killua's lips with his own, eyes closing of their own volition as he completely savoured the feel and taste of Killua's lips.

“I've wanted to kiss Killua under the setting sun up here ever since I first came here with Ging,” Gon explained, cupping his love's pale cheek, thumb gently brushing over the blushing skin.

Killua smiled lovingly at Gon, both of his hands cupping his tan neck, fingers playing with the black hair at his nape. “You've been waiting a long time, huh? Was it worth it?” he asked softly.

Gon smiled softly as he leant down to kiss Killua again. “Of course it was, though I wish it could have been sooner, it was definitely worth the wait,” he muttered against Killua's lips.  
Killua let an amused breath pass his lips before Gon started kissing him again as the sky darkened completely and stars started to shine and light up the sky.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god, stop! You're burning yourself!” Killua screeched, reaching out to physically try and stop Dabi from using his flames.  
The young alpha hissed at the terrible sting on his skin, hands trembling from the pure agony he felt.

It's been a few weeks now since they started his nen training, and now Touya was trying to see how hot he could make his flames go until the pain grew unbearable, and even then he'd continue to push forward. What use could he possibly be if he couldn't even bear the heat of his own quirk?

Since Nanika had healed him, Dabi found his tolerance to his own quirk at an all time low, the nerve damage his scars and wounds had caused had helped quite a bit in his ability to handle his quirk, but now that that damage had been healed, it hurt far too much.

Killua sighed as he gripped both of his hands in his own, surveying the damage done. “Come on, let's go dress your wounds,” he muttered, gently tugging the younger up the stairs of the basement and into the kitchen.

Dabi frowned down at his own hands as he waited for Killua to retrieve the first aid kit. A few weeks ago, both Gon and Killua had explained to him what exactly Nen was and how it worked and after a long discussion, Gon had forcefully opened his Aura Nodes, which admittedly, wasn't the most pleasant feeling.

He had managed to learn ten fairly quickly, and after a few weeks of training, he took the Water Divination test and learnt that he was a Transmuter, like Killua. He figured he could use his Nen to make his flames stronger, with different coloured flames meaning different heats.

It ended up failing, since his Nen flames were so hot, he kept burning himself. Which was why he thought that if he could use his quirk flames to build up his tolerance against the heat and pain, but it wasn't working.

“Shit!” Dabi hissed as Killua poured disinfectant over his trembling burnt hands, turning to press his mouth and nose into his upper arm as he clenched his eyes shut.  
“Sorry,” Killua murmured as he pulled Dabi's hands away from where they had been hovering over the zinc.

Dabi grunted in pain as Killua gently applied a salve onto his burns, hands shaking from the agony. Killua frowned, lips tugging downwards with displeasure.  
“This isn't working, we need to figure something else out, you can't keep hurting yourself like this,” Killua stated as he started to wrap bandages around his hands.

Dabi grit his teeth. “What else can I do?”  
“Why not use your Nen to help protect yourself from you quirk?” Gon suggested as he walked into the kitchen. “If you had sufficient protection, then you could heat up your flames as much as you can, right?”

Dabi nodded, gazing up at the ceiling as he thought about it.  
“It's going to take a lot of concentration to be able to use both your quirk and Nen at the same time, but I'm sure with practice, you'll get it,” Killua stated as he finished wrapping his hands.

Dabi sighs softly. “Yeah, I'll just train until I get it,”  
Killua nodded before smiling. “In any case, your training is over for the day, go relax or do whatever it is that you do in your free time,”

Dabi waved at them before he walked up the stairs towards his bedroom, which was actually just the attic, since the room he had been staying in would now be the nursery and Alluka had Inko's old bedroom and Hitoshi and Denki took up the spare bedroom most of the time.

He didn't mind it, though. It was spacious, and he quite liked it if he were honest. It was nice enough for him to even have his own bedroom, so he didn't complain. Really, Gon and Killua were too kind to him.

He didn't feel like he deserved any of this kindness directed at him. They may not know it, but Killua being kidnapped and getting injured was entirely his fault, not to mention all the people he's killed, and how many he's hurt in the process, too.

Gon would probably want to punch him in the face once he finds out, and Dabi fully intends on telling them as soon as he finds the right moment. He'd gladly take the hit, too. It's what he'd deserve, after all. He truly felt bothered and disgusted with himself, knowing that he had put Gon and Killua's baby--an innocent life--in danger like that.

It bothered him far too much. He had a policy, to only hurt people who either deserved it or was tainted in some way, and while Killua didn't seem like it, he was a professional assassin, he was tainted, but not his unborn babe.

He knows that they would probably be angry with him, and maybe even disappointed, but he knew he couldn't keep this hidden from them for much longer. It bothered him too much and after all the kindness they showed him; he just couldn't. He'd just have to deal with the repercussions, he needed to face the consequences of his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never get enough of KilluGon fluff...


	78. Concerns

“Uhm, mom?” Izuku called as he descended the stairs to the basement, peaking down at his parents and Dabi.   
The younger, dark haired alpha was sat on the floor, seeming to be busy meditating, his brow furrowed in concentration as a bead of sweat slid from his temple and down the side of his face, his hands covered with blue flames.   
  
Gon was in a similar position, though he didn't seem nearly as exhausted as Dabi did. Killua turned to look at him from where he stood, observing the two.   
“What's wrong, baby?” Killua asked with a soft smile as he spread his arms open in an invitation.   
  
Izuku smiled happily as he climbed down the rest of the stairs, wrapping his arms around his mother's waist and nuzzling his face into his pale neck, breathing in his scent.   
“Can we talk alone?” Izuku asked after a few moments, pulling back slightly to look up at his mother.   
  
Killua nodded, brow furrowing in concern. “Of course,” he replied, “Gon, I'm going upstairs for a bit, okay? I'll be right back,”   
Gon opened his eyes to smile brightly at his love. “Okay, Killua!”   
  
Killua wrapped an arm around Izuku's shoulders and pulled him up the stairs, leading them both outside where they sat down on some chairs they had put there a small while back.   
  
Izuku turned to better face his mother, biting his lower lip as he frowned, sorting through his thoughts as he tried to think of how to voice his concerns. Killua watched him with worried eyes, noting how Izuku fiddled with the hem of his shirt, the corners of his lips turned down as he thought deeply. Killua remained silent, not wanting to disrupt his thinking process and rush him, instead, he observed his son from the corner of his eye.   
  
“Something's been worrying me for a while now,” Izuku spoke up after a few minutes of silent contemplating.    
Killua turned to look at him with a frown. “What is it?” He asked softly, concerned.   
Izuku chewed on the inside of his lower lip before he tilted his head up to look at his mother.   
  
“It's just, with what happened with the League, I came to realize, just how...attached dad is to you?” Izuku spoke, mind racing as he tried to figure out his words. “I'm a bit worried about the future is all,”   
Killua's eyes searched the deep green of his son's, brow furrowing. “What do you mean you're worried about the future? Just ramble on and I'll listen; don't try to think it all through, otherwise you won't be able to get your point across,”   
  
Izuku nodded, taking a deep breath. “I'm really worried about how dad is going to react if and when you pass away? It might sound a bit morbid, but I'm not so naive as to believe you'll be here forever and I know that chances are equal that dad might die first, but what if you die first?”    
  
“I worry about how he might react. Just from what I've seen the few times you got hurt, and what happened with the League, it might be really severe. If someone somehow managed to kill you, at least dad will be able to have revenge, right? But what if you die naturally?! What then? Then there won't be anything or anyone to take his anger and grief out on, and I'm afraid he might lose his mind otherwise,” he expressed, moving to bite down on his thumb nail.   
  
“And I'm worried about the birth of your baby, what if you experience some complications? You could die, mom, and I'm worried about dad and the baby, and it's such a big possibility what with how stressful your pregnancy has been so far, and what will dad do? What if he ends up blaming the baby for your death? Will I gave to run away with my sibling if that ends up happening? No, I don't think that's possible, I won't be able to run away from dad,” he mumbled, and he spent the next few minutes mumbling to himself about possible escape plans and what he'd do, where he'd go.   
  
Killua bit his lower lip, shoulders shaking subtly as he bit back a bout of laughter. He wasn't laughing at his son's concerns--they were genuine worries and possibilities and it was a good thing Izuku brought up the subject--but with how utterly serious Izuku looked as he mumbled to himself, pinching his chin between his thumb and forefinger; it almost looked like smoke might start coming out of his ears if he thought any harder.   
  
Killua smiled as he leant forward and cupped his son's cheeks with both of his hands. “Izuku!” He called, eyes searching and finding the younger's as his mumbling cut off abruptly. “It's okay, there's nothing for you to worry about,” he assured.   
  
Izuku sighed softly, frowning. “I know, but I can't help but wonder what dad might do. I know he really loves you, and he doesn't want to live without you, but I don't want him hurting himself because he lost you. And I don't know if I'd be able to take care of a baby all by myself if the worst case scenario ended up happening,” he expressed, eyes lowered to gaze at his mother's swollen stomach.   
  
Killua started to purr gently, tilting his son's head back to look him in the eyes again. “Hey,” he called softly, “Nothing's going to happen, you hear? I'll talk to Gon about this, too; it's a good thing you brought it up. I have a few ideas on how to prevent the worst from happening, so there's no need for you to worry, okay?”   
  
Izuku nodded, a sense of relief falling over him in knowing that his mother already had a plan for this. “Okay,” he muttered.   
Killua leant forward and placed a loving kiss to his forehead before he pulled back and smirked at his son. “In any case, it's not like you'd look after your sibling alone, you know that, right? Kacchan, Eijirou and Shoto will help you look after them, not to mention the rest of the pack, Kurapika and Leorio, and Inko and Mito, too. And Alluka, she'd help, too,”   
  
Izuku smiled softly as he nodded. “You're right, I won't be alone. But nothing's going to happen, right? I might not be naive in thinking you'll be here forever, but I do hope I get at least a few more years with you,”   
  
Killua smiled as he pulled his son into him, hugging him tightly as he kissed the top of his head. “I'll be here for longer than just a few years, you know? I won't be surprised if both Gon and I reach a hundred years old before we pass,” he told.   
  
Izuku chuckled. “At least you don't have to worry about grey hair, right?”   
Killua snorted violently before he started to cackle. “That's one less thing to worry about, right?” He asked in amusement.    
  
Izuku chuckled into his mother's shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent as the sun shone down on them with comfortable warmth, heating exposed skin and clothing.   
“That's a good point. At least you won't have to dye your hair or something like that,” Izuku replied.   
  
Killua sighed happily as he purred, running the fingers of his left hand through Izuku's soft curls, enjoying the contact with his son. It felt as though he hadn't really been seeing much of Izuku lately, what with Killua having to train Dabi with his Nen and constantly running to the bathroom with morning sickness and Izuku working as a hero, they rarely shared a peaceful moment together like this. Killua frowned softly, he needed to change that, he needed to make more time for his son, he refused to push him aside simply because of a busy schedule.   
  
“Uhm!” Denki's panicked voice interrupted the peaceful moment, causing the two to pull apart and look at the distressed blond. “I'm sorry for interrupting you guy's moment, I know you haven't really been spending as much time together lately, but Gon just punched the shit out of Touya and now he's all dark and tense again, and no one wants to move because he's growling and terrifying,”   
  
Killua shot up from his seat with a look of concern. “Are you okay? Is Touya okay? Do you know what happened?” He questioned as he rushed into the house.   
Denki and Izuku followed as the blond started to answer. “I don't know! I'm okay, but Gon and Touya were just talking when the next second Gon went rigid and Touya looked really apologetic and then the next second Gon was beating the shit out of him and now he's-”   
  
He cut off as they entered the living room, with Gon standing in the middle of the room, body incredibly tense, his aura dark with his fists clenched tightly at his sides, looming over an unconscious Dabi. Blood was pouring from his nose, his left cheekbone bruised, skin broken and bleeding slightly.    
  
He had fallen into the coffee table, it seemed, the wood broken into pieces beneath his body. Shoto was sitting on his knees with Dabi's head resting on his thighs, sweat sticking to his paled skin as he stared down the length of his big brother's body in fear.   
  
“What the hell?!” Killua shouted once he pulled himself from his shocked state. “Gon, what were you thinki-?”   
“Killua,” Gon growled, his voice deep and dripping with rage as it bounced off of the walls.   
  
Katsuki tensed, readying for a fight if need be, hovering behind his terrified omega.   
Killua froze, staring at Gon's back as he watched his love breathe deeply, trying to reign himself in and regain control of his anger. Alluka sat frozen on the sofa with both Hitoshi and Eijirou standing protectively in front of her and Denki whimpered in fear behind him. Izuku tensed, but tried not to physically show it.   
  
No, this was not what was supposed to happen. He didn't want the pups or Alluka to be scared of Gon like this, he had to fix this somehow. So Killua took a deep breath, calming his racing heart as he took a step forward. Gon was growling lowly, but stopped once he sensed Killua nearing him.   
  
“Gon, what were you thinking? Why did you attack Touya like that, he's our responsibility now, you can't just hit him,” Killua told as he reached forward, pale fingers brushing the inside of his tan mate's wrist.   
  
“He-he, Killua, it's-” Gon attempted to explain, muscles twitching in his jaw. “It's all his fault,”   
Killua frowned as he wrapped his fingers around Gon's wrist, grip firm but not strong enough to bruise. “What's his fault?”   
“Everything!” Gon shouted suddenly, ignoring Killua's jump in surprise. “The destruction of UA, the people who died, it's his fault that they took Killua away from me! That they, that they hurt Killua and, and made me think that, that I lost Killua-and-and I just-!” He explained, sentences broken as he tried to think of which words he wanted to use.   
  
Killua stared in shock as Gon raised his right hand, pressing the heel of his palm against his forehead.    
“I'm sorry.” Gon whimpered, lower lip trembling. “I, I know I shouldn't have done that, I don't want to scare anyone, but I-!” He broke off to swallow as tears suddenly started to roll down his cheeks. “I can't do this anymore,” he whispered.   
  
Killua's heart lurched with sudden fear as he tightened his grip on Gon's wrist, nails biting into tan skin. “What do you mean by that? Gon?! You, you can't leave me!” He shouted, eyes wild as electricity started to spark in his hair and on his skin. “I follow you wherever you go, remember! You-Gon, you can't just say that, tell me what the fuck you mean by it!” He demanded, violently tugging on Gon's arm as he grit his teeth painfully tight.   
  
Gon whirled around, eyes dark with renewed anger as he tightly gripped Killua's jaw in right hand. “Don't ever presume that I'll just leave Killua!” He hissed.   
Killua grabbed the wrist of his right hand, too, eyes wild and glaring. “Then don't just say stuff like that, Gon! How the fuck else am I supposed to take it?! You, you're everything, you can't, I can't-!” He cut off as Gon leant down and kissed him.   
  
Dabi groaned softly as he came to, face scrunching up in discomfort as he forced his body to sit up, ignoring Shoto's quiet protest with the action. He tenderly touched his nose, noting with a sigh that it was definitely broken.   
  
Gon parted from Killua, finally able to breathe normally as he felt himself calm down completely. “Stressing like that isn't good for Killua or our baby,” he mumbled against Killua's lips.   
His pale lover whimpered softly before he nodded, eyes closing as he breathed in deep, exhaling a moment later to relieve his stress.   
  
“Ugh, I'm out for like five minutes and wake up to sappy bullshit,” Dabi grumbled loudly.   
“Are you okay?” Alluka asked from her seat on the sofa.   
Dabi waved her off as he got to his feet, back cracking uncomfortably. “Damn it, Gon, couldn't you punch me down the hall instead? I have splinters in my hair now,” he complained.    
  
“Huh?” Gon asked dumbly as he pulled away from Killua to look at the younger alpha in confusion.    
Dabi sighed as rolled his shoulders, Shoto standing up before he was pulled back into Katsuki's chest.   
  
“I told you to punch me five times, one for causing you so much stress, two for the destruction of UA, three for all the people that died, four for Killua getting injured and being taken, and five for his near death and further injury,” Dabi explained as he prodded at his jaw, relieved to find that it wasn't broken or anything like that. “Naturally, the last two were a lot more powerful than the first three, and the fifth one knocked me out, as you can see,”   
  
Killua gaped a little at their newest pup. “I'm sorry, what the fuck is going on here?” He asked in confusion.   
Dab sighed a second time. “Back when the two of you first came back and the lot of you were still staying in that tiny apartment, I broke in and stole the video from the USB you left Izuku,” he explained, “I gave it to Shigaraki and All for One, and over the course of a few months, they conjured up this plan,”   
  
“I wasn't told the entirety of the plan, which I should have been suspicious of, but at the time, I wasn't really concerned about that. From what I know, they wanted to use Killua against Izuku to lure him in and willingly give his quirk to All for One before they would have killed both him and Killua. They didn't really factor in Gon's rage and strength,” he stated, running his fingers through his hair.   
  
“I didn't really care so much about it all, but then I watched the video, too, and all I could really think about was meeting you. So I followed you guys around for a while and once one of you were alone, I approached you. But since Killua seemed so much more approachable and a little less intimidating, I decided to see if I can get him alone. Then we met at the mall and...he comforted me, and since then, I started to doubt the whole plan and it bothered me,” he uttered, eyes lowering to the ground.   
  
“I didn't want to go through with it, but I couldn't just come out and say it, they would have stolen my quirk and killed me, and I still had to look out for brothers and sister. I wanted to get him out of that warehouse, but I couldn't think of a plan quick enough before they came back,”   
  
“I was supposed to kill everyone that found him and thought he was dead, but I just...couldn't do it,” he muttered before he sighed for a third time, eyes trailing up to look at them all. “But I knew I couldn't just stay quiet about what happened, it kept bothering me and it felt like I couldn't move passed it...like I can't become a better person with it weighing on my mind like that,” he expressed, shoving his hands into his pants pockets    
  
“But I also knew that Gon wouldn't just take the news and move on, he's a physical guy. So before I told him it was all my fault, I gave him permission to punch me five times, so long as he didn't kill me. He tried not too at first, but I goaded him into it, since I knew neither of us would be able to move forward without it,” Dabi finished his explanation with a nonchalant look.   
  
The room was quiet for a while before Killua lost it and cackled so hard, his face turned red and he had to lean against Gon for support. “Oh my god! That's just-! The stupidest thing you could have done! I just-! Oh my-!”    
  
Denki sweat dropped as they waited for the eldest omega to regain his bearings and just  _ breathe _ . After a few minutes, Killua sighed as he wiped a tear from underneath his eye and stood up straight.   
  
“That was a really dumb thing to do, Touya, do you know how dangerous that was? Gon can't really control himself when he gets so angry, he could have killed you and not even realize he was doing it until it was too late,” Killua scolded with a light frown.   
  
Dabi smirked suddenly. “I used Ken to protect myself from his attacks,” he stated with pride.   
Killua eyes widened as he nodded absently, pride swelling in his chest.   
“Woah, really?! You can use Ken already?! Killua! Killua, this is amazing!” Gon exclaimed excitedly as he hovered near Dabi, demanding with bright eyes that the younger show it to him.   
  
Killua shook his head at the two, sighing at their antics as Dabi focused his aura and showed Gon his Ken. He wasn't able to keep it for long and it wasn't quite as powerful yet, but it had been long enough to protect him from the worst of Gon's assault.   
  
“You two!” Killua hissed, glaring at the two as he marched over towards them. He was proud of Touya being able to use Ken with only a brief explanation of what it was, but it was still stupid of him to do. What if it hadn't been enough and Gon accidentally ended up killing him? Killua doesn't even want to consider what would have happened then, how everyone would have reacted.   
  
The two turned to look at him, all bright eyed and glimmering with pride.    
Killua sighed. “The two of you are so reckless! And since you're both so dumb, I'm not going to ask Nanika to heal either of your injuries,” he stated.   
  
Dabi groaned, crossing his arms behind his head as he shrugged, there was nothing he could do to change the older omega's mind.   
Gon blinked in confusion at his mate. “But Killua, I'm not-”   
He was cut off as Killua pulled his right fist back, and slammed it right onto his nose.   
  
Gon shouted in pain as his nose cracked and broke beneath the powerful attack, stumbling back a bit before he cupped his hand underneath his nose to catch the blood that dripped down.   
“Killua,” Gon whined, cringing as some of the blood dripped down his face and into his mouth.   
  
Killua shook his head, pointing angrily at Gon as he scowled. “That's for hurting our new pup and making me worry,” he stated, turning away before he glanced back. “And for saying  _ that _ to me without an explanation,” he added before he left the room up the stairs.   
  
Dabi snickered at the elder alpha before wincing at his own pain.   
Alluka sighed as she shook her head and got to her feet. “Come with me, you two, and I'll fix you up before Gon leaves to grovel for forgiveness at Killua's feet,” she stated as she gestured for them to follow her.   
Katsuki blinked at the broken coffee table as the group of teenagers were all left alone. “The fuck just happened?"   



	79. Poolside Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smutt!

Killua wakes up to an empty bed that night, bleary eyes blinking in confusion at the vacant spot in front of him, his left arm which should have been splayed across Gon's warm chest, was laying on the cold, empty sheets where his lover was supposed to be.  
  
Killua sat up, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to listen whether or not Gon was in the bathroom. After a few minutes of complete silence, Killua frowned as he swallowed down the sudden panic that climbed up his throat.   
  
He never woke up alone at night, sometimes in the morning, but never at night. Killua climbed out of bed, moving to the window to glance outside to try and see if he could spot his love. A sigh of relief passed his lips as he spotted Gon sitting outside by the pool, feet kicking back and forth in the cold water as he stared at the water's surface with distant eyes.  
  
Killua whined lowly before he turned on his heal and left the room. He quickly descended the two flights of stairs, hesitating by the kitchen window as he wondered whether or not Gon would even appreciate his company. He must have left Killua alone for a reason, right? What if he wanted to spend some time alone, away from Killua?  
  
He contemplated this for a while, but the concern and general need he felt to be with Gon pushed him forward to exit the house, footsteps quiet as he approached his love. Killua sat down beside Gon with little to no distance between them, arms brushing as he pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and hugging his legs.  
  
“I'm sorry, Killua,” Gon spoke up after a few moments later, gaze still trained on the water's surface. “I didn't want to bother Killua, but I wanted some fresh air. I was supposed to get back before Killua woke up, but I guess I'm too late for that now, huh?”  
  
Killua sighed softly, bumping Gon's shoulder with his own as a playful smile tugged at his lips. “Don't worry about it, Gon, it's okay,”  
Gon turned to look at him, sitting up before he pulled Killua towards himself, pressing the smaller male into his chest as he nosed at soft, snowy hair.  
  
The two remained quiet for a while in each other's embrace, breathing in their love's scent as they listened to the quiet sound of the water moving around Gon's feet. Killua tilted his head back so he can watch Gon, frowning softly at the distant look in his love's eyes.  
  
“What's wrong, Gon?” He asked after a few minutes of watching him.  
Gon looked down at his love, gently squeezing him to his chest, left hand kneading at his side. “Nothing's wrong,” he replied.  
  
Killua's frown deepened. “Please don't lie to me, I can see something's bothering you; you have your adorable thinking face on,” he pointed out.  
Gon smiled softly as he looked down at Killua again. “Adorable thinking face?” He questioned.  
  
Killua nodded, utterly serious. “Yeah, so tell me what's on your mind?”  
Gon's eyes searched his, his smile dropping fairly quickly before he sighed and looked out over the water again. “I'm just...thinking about some things, is all,”  
  
“What things?” Killua asked softly, his chest constricting with worry.  
Gon hesitated for a while, before he quietly started to express his worries. “I just realised today that, one day, I might be forced to live without Killua, and that thought-it terrifies me. I don't want to live without Killua, I don't know what I'd do-how I'd even manage to survive-I-! I don't know how I'd be without Killua and I just-”  
  
“Gon,” Killua cut him off, cupping both of his cheeks in his hands as he sat up, guiding his love's head to look him in the eyes. “You'll be okay,” he stated firmly.  
Gon frowned as his lower lip quivered. “But-”  
  
Killua shook his head. “No, listen to me, you'll be okay,” he stressed, “because you're going to promise me that you'll be okay, that you'll continue living without me, that you won't lose control when I'm not there, okay?”  
  
Gon hesitated, eyes clenching shut as he bit his lower lip until he tasted blood.   
“Gon,” Killua pressed, eyes searching. “Promise me, please,” he pleaded as Gon's eyes opened to connect with his again. “Promise me that you'll be okay without me, even if deep down you feel like you can't go on, you have to stubbornly cling to your sanity and life, because our pups will need you to stay strong and in control,”  
  
Gon whimpered, tempted to look away and just be done with this conversation, but the pleading look Killua pinned him with, the worry and stress he could smell in his love's scent, it all made him keep eye contact and listen.  
  
Killua released a shaky breath. “Will you promise me, Gon? I'll promise you the same thing, if one day, it's me that has to live without you; won't you want me to continue living for as long as I possibly can?” He asked gently.  
  
Gon nodded. “Of course, Killua,” he replied.   
“Then you have to pinkie promise, okay? Promise you'll stay in control and continue living, and I promise I'll wait for you,” Killua told, the thumb on his right hand brushing against his love's cheekbone.  
  
“Will you really wait for me, Killua?” Gon asked meekly.   
Killua nodded. “Of course I will, dummy. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you,” he expressed.  
  
Gon smiled softly, raising his right hand to take Killua's left, hooking their pinkie fingers together as he leaned closer. “I love you, Killua, and I promise you that I'll stay in control and continue living and being strong for our pups,” he vowed.  
  
Killua breathed a sigh of relief, comforted with the knowledge that Gon never broke his promises. “You have to swallow a thousand needles if you break it, right?”  
  
Gon hummed as he nodded, their lips nearly brushing. “We have to seal it with a kiss,” he reminded before he closed the tiny gap between them, lips locking in a soft, loving kiss before they parted a short while later.  
  
Gon dragged the fingers of his left hand through his love's snowy hair, smiling down at him before a spark of mischief ignited in the darkened pools of gold.  
Killua watched him warily, not liking the look.  
  
“Let's skinny dip, Killua!” Gon suggested in a loud whisper, giddy.  
Killua stared at him, scandalized. “What? No, Gon, are you crazy?! What if someone sees us?” He asked, watching in alarm as Gon stood and took off his shirt.  
  
“It's two in the morning, Killua, no one's going to see us. Besides, it's not like they haven't seen us naked before. Plus, it's really dark out here,” Gon pointed out as he hooked his thumbs in the waist band of his pants.  
  
Killua bit his lower lip, considering as his cheeks heated with a dark blush. It was extremely dark out, they could only see outside because of good vision and training. Previous experience had him know that neither of the pups inside the house could see in this darkness and the outdoor lights were broken.  
  
Killua's heart fluttered in excitement, the thought of getting caught only adding to the temptation. Oh well, fuck it, he'll live a little. Gon cheered quietly as Killua climbed to his feet, pulling the rest of his clothes off, eager to get his hands on his love and help him undress.   
  
Gon slid his hands up Killua's sides, warm palms dragging against soft, pale skin as he pulled off the smaller males shirt, leaning down to press a kiss to Killua's lips before he helped him out of his shorts and underwear.  
“This feels so weird,” Killua commented, tilting his head back as Gon started to kiss the side of his neck.  
  
“It does,” Gon muttered against pale skin before he pulled back with an excited grin. “Let's get in, Killua!”  
The shorter male watched with amusement as Gon jumped into the pool, breaking the water's surface a few seconds later, shaking his hair out. The usual, gravity defying dark locks now stood in various directions, similar in style to Killua's.  
  
Killua smiled as he made his way to edge of the pool, hands reaching out as Gon neared to grip his pale hips and carefully lift him into the pool. The water was just the right temperature between hot and cold after baking in the sun the whole day and chilling in the moonlight.  
  
There was no breeze, the air still a bit warmer because of the summer season. Killua wrapped his legs around Gon's waist, fingers tangling into wet hair as he leant down to start kissing his lover.  
  
Gon hummed as he dragged his hands up and down Killua's thighs, not having to worry about holding his love up lest he want him to fall, the water helping in making him significantly lighter and supporting his weight. Gon lowered them further into the pool, smiling as he listened to Killua's breath hitching at the sudden cold all the way up to his chest.  
  
Killua was really sensitive while he was pregnant--Gon could remember this from Killua's first pregnancy--and it took little to nothing to get him excited and it made for some of the best sex they'd ever had.   
  
The first few months of Killua's pregnancy had him needy, clingy and incredibly horny along with his morning sickness, aches and cravings, and the last few months of his pregnancy still had him needy and clingy, but only for attention and affection, since he tended to feel far too bloated and unattractive for anything else. Gon was fine with that, he tried to be understanding of his love's feelings, so he settled for having sex and appreciating his lover's body whenever he could.  
  
“Gon,” Killua whimpered, biting his lower lip as he tilted his head back, allowing Gon perfect access to his pale throat.  
Gon planted soft, barely there kisses all along his throat, trailing his lips all the way down to Killua's collarbone, nipping and sucking red marks all along the way.  
  
Killua swallowed, breathy moans escaping his lips as he gently tugged at Gon's wet hair, his free hand dragging down his chest, raking his nails against tan skin, all the way down his toned abdomen.   
  
Gon's breath hitched as Killua's fingers reached between them, brushing his fingertips along the length of his twitching cock. Gon moaned softly against Killua's neck, nipping at their bond mark as he trailed the fingers of his right hand up and over his love's ass cheek, rubbing softly against his hole, steadily pressing down more firmly.  
  
Killua's head tilted back with a throaty moan as Gon pressed two of his fingers knuckle deep into him. Gon nipped at the underside of Killua's chin before he pulled him into a heated kiss, tongues tasting each other's mouths and dancing together.  
  
Gon pulled his fingers out, thrusting his fingers back in, spreading his fingers in a scissor like motion whilst he simultaneously searched for Killua's prostate. Killua nipped at his lower lip, right hand slowly, steadily pumping up and down Gon's hardened cock, pulling soft groans from his throat.  
  
“You know,” Killua muttered against his lips. “When you said we should skinny dip, I didn't really think this is what you meant,”  
Gon grinned, biting his love's lower lip before sucking on it briefly. “You're not complaining, are you, Killua?” He questioned, as he trailed his free hand to Killua's neglected member, gripping it softly and steadily pumping up and down.  
  
Killua squeezed his legs around his waist, breath hitching as he moaned breathily. “No, of course n-oh! Oh!” He cut off with a loud moan, legs tensing around Gon as he nearly climbed up his lover at the pleasure. “Right there,” he moaned, his right hand squeezing around Gon's cock.  
  
“Ngh, Killua-can I-?” He groaned, thrusting his fingers in a few more times to get his point across.  
Killua nodded, leaning down to kiss him messily. “Yes-! Oh, yes, please, Gon,”  
  
Gon pulled his fingers out of his hole, adjusting their position to rest some of Killua's weight against the wall of the pool, jerking Killua up a bit to better line up with his hole. Killua threw his left arm around his neck, gazing down at where their bodies were about to connect.  
  
Killua gripped Gon's cock, guiding it into himself as Gon slowly pushed forward. A shaky breath passed Killua's lips as he released Gon's member, wrapping his right arm around his neck, fingers burying into his hair and tugging gently.  
  
“Mmn, Killua's so tight,” Gon murmured as he pulled his torso back a bit to rake his eyes over his lover's body.  
Being three and a half months pregnant, Killua's baby bump had already started to show, much faster than his first pregnancy, but aunt Mito had told him every pregnancy was different. Gon wasn't complaining, he found it really cute and it quite fit Killua, in his opinion, but that just might be his alpha side talking.  
  
“Gon,” Killua whined, wiggling his hips a bit. “Please, move,”  
Gon obeyed, pulling his hips back slowly, before thrusting back in, movements slowed by the mass of water surrounding them.  
  
“Mhn, almost,” Killua moaned breathily, adjusting himself a bit as Gon continued to thrust into him slowly, hoping to find his prostate soon.  
Gon dragged his hands up Killua's thighs to grip his hips, spreading his own legs a little to lower himself and thrust at a better angle.  
  
Killua gasped loudly, head dropping to rest his forehead against Gon's shoulder, biting into the thumb of his right hand to muffle his moans. Gon leant further forward to rest his left forearm on the ground by the pool for better support as he attempted to speed up his thrusts.  
  
“Ahn! Right there, Gon, mnh, yes,” Killua moaned, his inner walls clenching down on Gon as his prostate was hit, listening to his own muffled moans, Gon's grunts in his ear and the water in the pool sloshing around and splashing onto the edge.  
  
“Gon,” Killua whined, squeezing his thighs tightly around his lover, his pleasure feeling almost too much for him to bear.  
Gon turned his head to kiss him, muffling his cries of pleasure as he continued to thrust slow and deep.  
  
Killua dragged his hands down Gon's neck and shoulders, nails digging and scratching into the tan skin of his shoulder blades, moaning softly into his mouth as their pleasure continued to build. Killua raised his right arm to hug Gon around his neck, his left moving behind him, hand planting onto the ground to help raise himself up and down to match his lover's thrusts.  
  
Gon nipped at his lover's lower lip before he pulled back, focusing on speeding up his thrusts as much as he could, the rocking of the water aiding in pushing him into Killua as deeply as he could.  
  
Killua tilted his head back, still matching Gon's thrusts evenly. “Ah, fuck!” He moaned loudly, whimpering as he reached down with his right hand to tug at his own cock, his cries of pleasure gaining volume.  
  
“Ah, yes, mnn, ‘s so deep, ahn!” Killua slurred, taking a moment to lick his lips and swallow lest he want to start drooling.  
“Mn, Killua, so good,” Gon grunted as he bit into Killua's neck, sucking a dark mark into the pale skin.  
  
Another whine passed Killua's throat before he bit his lip, shaking his head as he gasped. “Fuck! Ahn, no, wait. Gon! Ah, stop! Stop!”   
Gon stilled instantly, panting as he looked at Killua.   
  
His pale lover was blushing, his head falling forward as he panted, his inner walls occasionally twitching around his length. Killua licked his lips before swallowing. “It's not enough, Gon, we-I can't-it's not enough,” he expressed, frowning at his own words.  
  
Gon grinned brightly as tightened his right arm around Killua's waist. “Hold on, Killua,” he ordered.  
Killua squeezed his legs tightly around his waist, arms wrapping around his neck, nodding once he was ready.  
  
Gon used his left hand to heft both himself and Killua out of the water, laying his pale lover down on the cold ground as he adjusted to sit back on his legs, raising Killua's hips up onto his thighs before smoothing his palms up his sides.  
  
He waited a few minutes, allowing Killua a moment to catch his breath before he leant forward, planting both of his hands on either side of Killua's head.  
“Is Killua ready?” Gon asked.  
  
Killua bent his legs at the knees, spread as far apart as they could go before he nodded, hands coming up to grab a hold of Gon's hips. “Hmn, ready,”  
Gon pulled back, thrusting back in slowly, searching for Killua's prostate all over again.  
  
“Fuck, right there, Gon!” Killua moaned, guiding Gon's hips with his hands to go faster.  
Gon grunted, quite happy to have found his lover's sweet spot so quickly again.  
“Ahn, yes! Mmn,” Killua gasped as Gon started to speed up, the sound of wet skin slapping together echoing in the silence.  
  
Gasps of pleasure passed Killua's lips as he turned his head to the side, lips pressing against Gon's right arm in an attempt to muffle his pleasured sounds.  
“Ahn, Gon, please-! Ah, harder!”   
  
Adjusting a bit, Gon took a deep breath before he started to pound into the smaller body beneath him, hips moving as fast and powerfully as he could, his cock driving deep into Killua, striking his prostate with each thrust in.  
  
“AH, FUCK!” Killua shouted, toes curling as he raised his left hand, fingers curling around Gon's arm, digging into his skin as he bit down onto his lower lip. “Yes, yes! Gon, please! Don't stop! Don't stop-! AH!”  
  
“Ngh, Killua,” Gon grunted, left hand raising to gently rub his thumb over Killua's right nipple, not too hard, otherwise he'd only cause him discomfort.   
“Mnh, oh, Gon! I-so clo-AH!”   
  
Gon groaned, dropping onto his forearm so he could start kissing Killua, his knot starting to swell at the base of his cock. Gon lowered his left arm, hooking it underneath Killua's right leg as he somehow managed to speed up more.  
  
Killua moaned incoherently, words tumbling passed his lips. He wasn't sure what he said, but the pleasure was too much, and he chose to ignore the spit that dribbled down the corner of his mouth. He reached down to tug at his own length, but pulled his hand away after only a few pumps, the pleasure getting too much, his cock too sensitive.  
  
“I-! I can't! AH, fuck, Gon! Please, please, it's too much-! Ngh, ah!”  
“Killua,” Gon moaned next to his ear, reaching down to pump Killua's cock.  
“GON! AH! I'm gonna-! I-!”  
  
“Killua,” Gon groaned. “Cum for me, Killua, please,” he grunted.  
A low whine tore from Killua's throat as he pulled Gon into a searing kiss, inner walls clenching down on his lover's member as he came all over his own stomach.  
  
Gon managed a few more thrusts before he came, knot popping to temporarily lock them together as they panted, bathing in the afterglow as Gon dropped his forehead onto Killua's collarbone.  
  
Killua raised his hand to run his fingers through Gon's hair, tired eyes burning slightly as he started to purr in content, his free hand kneading the muscles of Gon's lower back.   
  
After a few minutes, Gon sat up again, still fully sheathed inside Killua, he briefly eyed where they were connected before he pulled out of Killua, watching as his cum started leaking out of him.  
  
“I seriously hope no one heard me,” Killua muttered as he sat up, back aching from the scratches he gained from his body dragging up and down the ground.  
Gon smiled at him. “Maybe, but at least they couldn't have seen anything, right?”  
  
Killua hummed as he reached to the side, cupping his hand and splashing water onto himself to wash away the mess. “I guess you're right,” he replied.  
Gon grinned brightly at him. “Why don't we go skinny dipping for real now, Killua?” He asked.  
  
Killua looked at him with slight exasperation before he sighed and smiled softly. “Sure, but then we need to go shower and cuddle, okay?”  
Gon nodded eagerly as he climbed back into the pool, carefully pulling Killua in with him.  
  
As the two splashed and played around in the pool like they were twelve years old again, Alluka came into the kitchen, watching them for a few minutes as she got herself some water, smiling softly at the sight before she turned and left. Those two deserved all the joy in world, and if it meant playing in the pool naked at three in morning, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this guys, this may very well be, the last KilluGon smutt in this fic. I know this fic must be getting a bit boring and a little drawn out, BUT! Stay with me guys, we only have a few chapters left before it's over.
> 
> Until next time!♡


	80. Boy or Girl?

“Ah, Kill, thank you for letting us come visit you again so soon,” Kikyo muttered as Killua handed her a mug of tea, pale nose scrunching up at the smell.  
“Yeah, just, Gon and I have an appointment later this afternoon so, I’m not sure if you’d want to stay and wait, or?” Killua muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Oh? Are you going to find out the gender of your baby, or would you rather keep it a surprise?” Zeno asked curiously as he sipped from his own mug of tea, the entire Zoldyck family moving to sit down on the sofas.   
Killua nodded. “Yeah, we’re going to find out, I don’t know if I can wait five more months to know the gender of my pup, I need to figure out a name for them, too,” he answered.

“You look further along than just four months,” Illumi commented.  
Killua frowned as he looked down at his swollen belly; Illumi wasn’t wrong, he looked closer to how he had with Izuku on six months.  
“Every pregnancy is different, Illumi. Some people might find that they don’t show quite as soon as others. I assume you didn’t show as quickly as you do now with your first pregnancy, Kill?” Silva questioned.  
Killua shook his head, sighing softly as he started to feel nauseas. “No, it took a while longer with Izuku to show this much,” he muttered.

Killua sipped from his hot chocolate, humming at the sweet taste as his nausea seemed to vanish for the moment, though he still felt a bit dizzy. He wasn’t sure if he maybe felt this way because Gon had left the house a few minutes ago as per Killua’s request for something sweet. Gon had barely left before his family showed up and it made Killua feel a little on edge. He knew that at this moment what with how little energy he had, he would not be able to resist his family and fight back as well as he would have otherwise should they decide to try to forcefully take him back home.

He was just thankful that he had sent Dabi and Alluka out for a tour of the city, even if that meant that he was now home alone with his family. Despite the bit of fear, he felt, he was confident his family would not make the mistake of trying to kidnap him. Even if he could not fight them off all at once, he would still put up as much of a fight as possible and he was certain Gon would sense his influx of Nen and aura and run straight towards them. The nearest shop was about a five-minute walk away, ten if you’re just strolling and walking slowly; Gon could make it back here in under a minute. Plus, Gon was stronger than all of them and that strength seems to increase tenfold when Killua was in danger.

Killua really just wanted Gon to come home, he was feeling incredibly lonely without his love there with him. Honestly, Killua feels he should probably have Gon with his love, but he was feeling a little off today and didn’t really have the energy to walk all the way to the store. He was so thankful to Gon.  
“Where is Izuku and that foul-mouthed blond mate of his?” Kikyo questioned, her mouth pulling in disgust at the mention of Katsuki.  
Killua hummed, licking his lips. “They’re working,”  
“Oh? And what work do they do?” Silva asked.  
“They’re professional heroes,” Killua replied, a proud glint in his eyes.  
Milluki made a sound of amusement as he munched on some cookies Killua had given him. “Really? Isn’t that a bit funny though? They save lives and do good, and here, sitting in their house, are a group of assassins, some of the worst criminals out there?”

Killua shrugged. “I guess it is a bit strange, huh?” He mumbled.  
“You must feel ashamed, Kill; your own son is out there working hard and yet, here you are, lazing about and refusing to do what you know you’re good at,” Kikyo stated.  
Frowning, Killua sighed in annoyance as he placed his cup down on a side table. “Please don’t start with this, mom,”  
“I’m just saying, Kill, you could help support your family better if you started taking missions again. It doesn’t have to be now, but you could start once the baby is born, you’ll need as much money as possible to continue giving your family what they deserve and living luxuriously,” she pointed out, voice gaining in volume with a pleading tone as Killua stood up, paling slightly at the abrupt action.

Killua shook his head. “I’m not doing this with you right now, how many times do I have to tell you? I don’t want to be an assassin! I never have, and I never will. Besides, Gon and I have enough money saved to keep us living comfortably for the rest of our lives and then some, so I don’t need to start accepting missions again,” he told as his irritation started to grow.  
Kikyo stood up as well, opening her mouth to reply.  
“Kill, we’re only trying to do what’s best for you,” Illumi cut in, standing up to tower over Killua to intimidate him.

Killua whined in distress as he tugged at his own hair. “I don’t need you to do or say anything about what’s best for me. I am my own person and I know what I want as well as what’s best for me, so don’t come barging in here with your bullshit excuses, because we all know none of you want what’s best for me, only what’s best for the family business and I want nothing to do with it!”’  
“But Kill,” Kikyo protested.  
“Enough!” Killua shouted, glaring as he grits his teeth in annoyance. “If you’re going to insist on pestering me with this, then you can all leave,”

Killua tried slowing his breathing, heart beating erratically as he suddenly started feeling a little overheated, sweat sliding down his temple. He wiped it away with a scowl, why was he suddenly feeling so warm? Shit, was he having a panic attack or something?  
“Are you feeling alright, brother? You look quite pale,” Kalluto observed, quietly sipping his tea as he watched the scene unfold.  
“I-you know what? No, I think I need to-”

Zeno reached out, catching Silva’s cup and tea, not a drop spilling as Silva lunged forward to catch Killua as his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness, legs collapsing underneath him.  
Silva sighed somewhat in relief as he managed to catch his son before he hit the ground and injured himself.  
“Is he okay!?” Milluki questioned as Silva stood with Killua limp in his arms.  
“He’s fine, likely pregnancy induced hypotension; go get him some water, Kalluto,” Silva ordered, carefully adjusting his hold on the pregnant omega.

Kalluto placed his cup aside, ignoring Milluki’s fearful whimper. “Very well, father-”  
“What are you doing?”  
Silva turned around, sighing softly in mild irritation. What a time for him to come home, this looked so suspicious. “This is not what it looks like,” he stated, turning to gently lay Killua on the sofa.  
Gon stood stiffly in the doorway, hands clenching tightly into fists before he took a deep breath and walked further into the house as he desperately tried to stay calm and not immediately assume the worst.

“He just passed out, but he’ll be fine,” Silva explained as he pulled back from his son, allowing the younger, tense alpha to kneel beside his love, placing the plastic bag with sweet treats he had gotten his other half down on the ground beside him on the floor, gently taking Killua’s hand in his own.  
“This happened once before,” Gon mumbled, reaching with his free hand to brush damp, white locks to the side, off his pale, sweaty forehead.

“Then you know, it’s nothing to really worry about,” Zeno mentioned as he finished his tea with a content look.  
Gon sent a look his way, expression blank before he turned back towards his unconscious mate. “How long has he been out?” He asked softy.  
“Oh, about a few minutes, no more than five,” Kikyo replied.  
Gon nodded his reply, turning back to the smaller, pale male just as he started to stir, brows furrowing before his eyelids fluttered open.   
“Killua?” Gon called softly, running his fingers through his love’s hair.

Killua stared at the ceiling in confusion for a few seconds before he turned to face his lover. “Gon? When did you get you here? What happened?” He questioned as he sat up with Gon’s help.  
“I just got here, your dad said you passed out, it’s probably hypotension again. Are you feeling okay?” Gon asked as he moved to sit beside Killua.  
“Ah shit,” Killua mumbled, “I’m so dizzy, and nauseous,” he reported as he sat forward, pressing a hand to his forehead.

“Here, brother,” Kalluto’s quiet voice spoke as he held out a glass of water.  
“Oh, thank you, Kalluto,” Killua murmured as he accepted the glass, drinking a few mouthfuls.  
Gon sighed softly in relief as he gently rubbed Killua’s back in comfort. “I’m just glad you’re okay,” he mumbled.  
Killua nodded, turning to face Gon, noticing his odd behaviour. “Are you okay? I’m surprised you’re not, you know, freaking out?”

Gon chuckled softly. “I tried for you, Killua,” he murmured.  
Killua smiled softly at his love. “I’m grateful, Gon,” he mumbled as he leant into his alpha’s side, head resting on his shoulder, eyes closing as the dizziness and nausea slowly faded.  
“You should talk to your doctor about this, Kill, it could become quite the problem,” Zeno told as he handed Silva his cup back.  
Killua nodded. “I will,”

“Is it alright if we stay and wait? I’m quite curious to know the gender of my grandchild,” Silva asked as he sat back down.  
“Uh, yeah, sure, that should be fine, as long as you don’t rig my house with cameras to stalk us,” Killua replied.  
Silva snorted in amusement before he nodded. “Very well, you have a deal then, son,”

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, let’s get this started,” the doctor spoke cheerfully as she pulled on some gloves, smiling brightly at the couple as she gestured for Killua to raise his shirt, squirting some gel onto the pale omega’s skin.  
Killua smiled up at Gon in excitement, eyes connecting with bright pools of gold before turning back to look at the screen.

“Okay, does mommy want to know the gender today, or are we keeping it a surprise?” The doctor questioned as she glanced back at them.  
“We definitely want to know,” Killua replied, listening as the doctor started to chuckle.  
“Well alright then! First, let’s listen to the baby’s heartbeat,” she spoke, voice growing a little quieter as she placed the wand on his stomach and moved it around a bit, a frown tugging at her lips; she grew quiet, the sound of the baby’s heart beating filling the room.

Gon frowned as he watched the way the woman grew still, suddenly feeling a little worried, was there something wrong with their pup? Was the pup sick or stressed or something?  
“Is something wrong?” Killua asked in concern, brow furrowing as he glanced from the doctor to the screen and back.  
She shook her head. “Not necessarily, no, just-” She turned to them with a soft smile. “How do you feel about twins?”

Gon’s lips parted in shock as Killua’s eyes widened.   
“We’re having twins?” The omega asked in surprise, glancing at Gon and then back to the doctor, whom nodded eagerly at them. “We’re really-? Oh my god, that’s amazing!” Killua exclaimed in excitement.  
“Killua, you’re just so-! Killua is the most amazing!” Gon praised, leaning down to press a kiss to Killua’s forehead.

A soft blush dusted over Killua’s cheeks as the doctor started cooed at them.  
“Alright, if you look over here, there’s baby number one,” she spoke after a moment, pointing to the screen. “It looks like baby number one is,” she trailed off as she focused on the picture before her. “Aha! Baby number one is a little boy,” she announced.

Gon pouted as Killua turned to smile up at him, squeezing his hand before they turned back to the screen.  
“And here’s baby number two and,” she trailed off, “it’s a girl!” She announced once more.  
Gon gasped, eyes bright with excitement as a tiny squeal passed his lips. “Finally! A little girl, Killua!”  
Killua giggled as Gon’s hand tightened its hold on his, body tingling with excitement.

“Alright, now, there are some mild concerns with twins, nothing too major, okay?” She spoke as she pressed the button to start printing a photo. “You will likely start gaining a bit more weight than you would if you were only carrying one baby; is this your first pregnancy?” She asked.  
Killua shook his head. “No,”

She nodded. “Okay, so a bit more weight gain and swelling, also expect an increase in appetite, more so than usual and more severe morning sickness, so be sure to drink lots of water, otherwise you might experience pregnancy induced hypotension, so try to avoid that if at all possible. I am going to warn you though, you might get some severe dizzy spells, too, and you might still pass out a few times, and that’s normal, but we’d still like to avoid it as much as possible, okay?” She told with a reassuring smile.

“Is there anything else that might be different?” Killua asked as she handed them the picture and began wiping away the gel.  
“Well, there is a possibility of premature labour, so it’s always a good idea to know all the symptoms of premature labour. It is possible to give birth naturally, but a lot of mothers are preferring to have a caesarean section instead, simply because it’s so energy consuming and painful to birth twins naturally,“ she explained as she tossed the cloth, she had used to clean the omega’s stomach.

Killua listened attentively as he sat up, pulling his shirt down.   
“Do you have any more questions for me?” She asked curiously as she removed her gloves.  
Killua nodded. “I had my first pup at home, would it be possible to give birth at home with twins? I’d much prefer not having to come to the hospital,” he asked.

The doctor smiled. “You’d be surprised to know how many mothers prefer that and yes, it is possible, it’s just highly recommended that you get two midwives as well as a doctor on standby in case of an emergency or any complications that might arise” she told.  
Killua sighed in relief before he nodded. “Thank you, doctor, I really appreciate you answering all of my questions,”

“Of course! Now, if you’ll just wait a minute, I’ll get you a pamphlet on the signs of early labour; I’ll be right back,” she spoke before she turned around and exited the room.  
Killua turned to look up at Gon, wrapping his arms around Gon’s waist, burying his face into Gon’s abdomen. Gon hummed as he nuzzled his face into soft, curly white hair as he wrapped his arms around Killua’s shoulders, hugging him tightly.

“I’m so happy, Killua,” Gon mumbled, words muffled by his love’s hair.  
Killua started purring, chest vibrating with the action as he nuzzled Gon’s abdomen. “I am too,” he replied, “I can’t believe we’re having twins,” he spoke in disbelief as he looked up at his mate.  
“This is so exciting, Killua! And we get a little girl, too!” Gon said with excitement.  
“Finally, it’s what you’ve wanted for so long,” Killua replied, a sense of pride and joy swelling in his chest that he was able to give Gon what he wanted.

 

* * *

 

  
“Welcome home, brother!” Alluka called from her spot on the sofa in between Dabi and Izuku, the two alphas seemingly protecting her from the rest of the Zoldyck family.   
Killua tensed a little at the sight, he could feel the tension in the air as Illumi kept a watchful eye on Alluka.  
“How long have you been home?” He asked as he moved to sit beside Izuku.  
“We came back about fifteen or so minutes ago,” Izuku replied, smiling at his mother as he moved to hug him.

Killua purred as he ran his fingers through Izuku’s soft curls.  
“Never-fucking-mind all this crap, tell us what the doctor said,” Katsuki interrupted with a scowl.  
Killua chuckled as he shared a joyful look with Gon. “Well, we have some, really exciting news,” he told.  
Izuku tilted his head to the side in curiosity. “What is it?”

Killua smiled brightly. “We’re having twins!” He announced in excitement.  
“What, really!?” Izuku shouted in surprise, eyes alight with joy.  
Killua nodded. “Yeah, a boy and a girl,” he stated as he accepted the excited group hug from both Izuku and Alluka.  
“Oh, Kill!” Kikyo cried into a handkerchief.

“We’re proud of you, son,” Silva stated with a small smile.  
Killua blushed lightly as he nodded at his father. “Thanks, dad,”  
Katsuki stood trembling a few feet away, unsure how to express his own excitement at the news. He could barely wait for the babies to get there, he just wanted to hold them. This deep joy and intense anticipation confused him; and terrified him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, can you guys believe it?! 80 chapters?! WTF THIS IS INSANE! I can barely even believe it, gosh. So anyway, I hope you guys like the whole twins thing, I had this planned out right from the beginning of this fic, lol.
> 
> Until next time, guys!♡


	81. Rejection

“Man, I can’t believe they’re having twins,” Eijirou spoke as he pulled his shirt over his head, fiddling with the fabric for a moment before throwing it into the hamper.  
“I know, right? Is it weird that I’m so excited? I get two siblings at once!” Izuku squealed in excitement, eyes practically sparkling.  
“A brother and a sister! Wow, I can’t wait to hold them-do you think Killua will let me hold one of them?” Eijirou asked with a shy smile.

Izuku chuckled at his beta. “Of course, he will Ei,”  
Eijirou grinned brightly, eyes closed in delight before he raised his hands and stared at his palms. “Babies are really tiny, right? I’ve never held one before,” he mentioned.  
Izuku hummed, pinching his chin in between his thumb and forefinger as he raised his eyes up toward the ceiling in thought. “Come to think of it, I’ve never held one either,”

Eijirou’s brows furrowed as the corners of his lips tugged down. “They’re fragile, maybe it’s better if I don’t hold them, I might hurt them,” he muttered.  
“Don’t be stupid,” Katsuki grumbled from his spot laying in the middle of the bed, arms crossed behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling in thought, brows furrowed lightly; he turned his head to look at Eijirou. “You’re the gentlest out of all four of us, if you’re worried you’re going to hurt them, then what the fuck are the rest of us supposed to do, huh?”

“Katsuki, there’s no way you’d hurt them!” Eijirou protested vehemently.  
Shoto turned to look at them as he pulled on one of Izuku’s oversized sweaters to sleep in. “Personally, I can’t wait to see Katsuki holding a baby, I think it would look cute,” he murmured.  
“Hah!?” Katsuki shouted as both Izuku and Eijirou laughed.  
“Yeah, that would look absolutely adorable,” Eijirou agreed.

Katsuki propped himself up on his elbows with a scoff, crimson eyes following Shoto as the omega moved towards him, one knee pressing into the mattress as he reached forward to wrap his arms around Katsuki’s waist and nuzzle his face into the blond’s neck.  
“I can’t believe you’re using words like cute and adorable in the same sentence as my name,”  
Katsuki muttered as he laid back down to wrap his arms around Shoto, the smaller male now fully laying on top of him. The blond nosed at his soft, dual coloured hair, inhaling his scent.

“It’s because you are cute and adorable,” Izuku replied with a cheeky smile.  
Katsuki snorted in amusement. “No, if anyone’s cute and adorable, it’s you, Deku,”  
Izuku blushed lightly. “We-well-! Then you’re hot! Uhm! I mean!” He stammered, fiddling with his fingers. “You, you’re hot and really attractive! And, uhm!”  
“Sexy?” Eijirou supplied helpfully with a soft smile.  
Izuku nodded vigorously in agreement. “Yes!”  
Katsuki chuckled softly as he shook his head in amusement. “Okay, thanks for the compliment, I guess,”

Izuku smiled brightly as he moved to climb onto the bed beside two of his lovers, sitting cross legged on the soft bed.  
“Don’t forget Sho!” Eijirou called as he jumped onto the bed, bouncing twice before coming to a stop with a bright, innocent smile.  
Shoto raised his head, hair mussed as he blinked at the redheaded beta in confusion. “What about me?” He asked as he sat up, straddling Katsuki’s waist as he stretched his arms above his head with a yawn.

Eijirou smiled endearingly at the sight. “If we’re throwing out compliments, we can’t forget to throw some at you, too,” he replied.  
Shoto nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. “Alright, throw a compliment at me and I’ll catch it,”  
Eijirou continued to smile lovingly at the omega as Katsuki snorted with a shake of his head and Izuku sweat dropped.

“Well okay! You’re really pretty!” Eijirou called, sharp teeth glinting in the light as he grinned widely.  
“And gorgeous,” Katsuki added, palms sliding up and down his love’s thighs.  
Izuku nodded his agreement. “Breath taking,”  
Shoto’s lips pulled up into a small smile. “Eijirou is the breath taking one,”

“Wha?” Eijirou muttered in surprise with a blush.  
“Hmn, beautiful,” Katsuki muttered.  
“And kind! You’re the kindest person I know, Ei!” Izuku stated with a bright smile.  
Eijirou sputtered, blushing furiously under the weight of the compliments thrown at him.  
“Manly, too, don’t forget that,” Katsuki murmured sleepily, eyelids drooping.

Shoto chewed on his lower lips as he frowned down at Katsuki before he moved to climb off the blond alpha’s lap. Katsuki whined at the loss of heat and weight, sitting up with his omega.  
“Is something wrong, Shoucchan?” Izuku asked curiously, noticing the concentrated frown on his love’s brow.  
Shoto nodded, gazing at the sheets in front of his crossed legs as he attempted to gather his thoughts and formulate a sentence. “There’s…something I want to talk to you guys about. I’ve thought about it for a while and I even asked Killua for his opinion and advice,”

“You talked with my mom about this? Is everything okay?” Izuku asked in concern with a frown.  
Shoto nodded, closing his eyes for a few brief moments before he opened them again. “It’s just, I had to talk with someone that has experience with this that is both open and not Denki,” he explained.  
Katsuki huffed in amusement. “So, this is an omega thing?” He asked.

“It is,” Shoto replied with a nod, chewing his lower lip once more; he wasn’t sure how to start the conversation.  
Izuku hummed in thought, arms crossing over his chest. “Knowing my mother and the things he’s open with, if this is an omega thing,” he mumbled to himself before he raised his eyes to look at his love. “Is this about your heat, Shoucchan?” He asked.

Shoto blinked in surprise before he nodded.  
Eijirou sweat dropped. “I love how we all just instantly come to the conclusion that they talked about something sex related,”  
Katsuki snorted loudly. “That’s literally the only omega related thing Killua is open with that Shoto would need his advice on while also having experience,”

“Yeah, that’s true,”  
“Anyway,” Izuku cut in with an awkward chuckle. “So, what is it, Sho?”  
“I…want to spend my next heat with all of you,” Shoto told hesitantly, blushing softly.  
Katsuki’s eyebrows rose in surprise as Izuku’s eyes widened and Eijirou gaped.  
“When-I mean, are you sure?” Izuku questioned.

Shoto nodded. “I am. I want us all to share something like this together, and I wouldn’t want to spend my heat with anyone else,”  
“Are you really sure? I mean, you were so nervous about it a while back?” Eijirou asked, eyes shining with concern.  
Shoto smiled. “I was, and I admit, I am still a bit nervous, but for different reasons now. Talking with Killua, though, really helped me see that there was nothing to worry about,”  
Izuku smiled with pride. “Well, we need to figure some things out first, but I’m glad you want this with us, Sho,”  
“How in the fuck are we going to decide who’s going first?” Katsuki asked bluntly.

“Well, considering, I think Kacchan should go first,” Izuku supplied.  
Katsuki shrugged, he didn’t really care about it now.  
“When is your next heat, anyway?” Eijirou asked curiously.  
“In about three weeks, I think,” Shoto replied.

“Now that we’re on the subject,” Katsuki spoke, “I think we should talk about bonding,”  
Izuku blinked in surprise. “That’s right, it’s a big possibility that we might want to bond during the heat, so we need to talk about it when our judgement isn’t muddled,”  
“Is bonding even going to be possible for the four of us?” Eijirou asked curiously.

“I can’t see why not,” Izuku replied, “I guess, we’ll have to find out if, and when the time comes?”  
“Do we all even want that?” Katsuki asked softly. “I love all three of you and I want to spend the rest of my life with all of you, and fuck, I can’t see myself with anyone else, but what about you? Can any of you honestly say you’d want to spend the rest of your lives with me? Bonding is the most permanent form of commitment, so once you agree and we do it, there’s no turning back. So, would you want to stay with me forever? Could you live with my rude behaviour, my foul language, and general pissed off personality?”

“Why are you so self-conscious?” Shoto asked curiously as he tilted his head to the right a bit.  
Katsuki scowled. “I don’t know what the fuck you mean; I’m not fucking self-conscious!” He barked.  
“But you are,” Shoto insisted, “Lately, it’s like you’re second guessing yourself, which is very unlike you. Do you not like yourself, Katsuki?”  
Katsuki sighed harshly, eyes closing before opening once more after a small while. “I don’t second guess myself, I wonder what the fuck all of you see in me that makes you love me at all,”

“It’s because you’re so caring now, Katsuki!” Eijirou answered with a bright grin. “You might be caring in your own, special, aggressive way, but you always take care of us! And I don’t just mean the three of us, but the whole pack! Besides, sometimes, you’re soft and loving, and safe,”  
“Yeah!” Izuku agreed,” Kacchan, you’re so strong and protective, you always make me feel safe when you’re around, and that’s part of who you are! Being with you, means safety, and that’s why you make such an amazing hero,”  
Katsuki blushed at the words before he sighed and turned to look away from them. Their words were nice and all, but it did not answer his questions. He wanted, needed to know, what they could possibly be so in love with in him.

“It’s because you’re you,” Shoto stated quietly. “It’s because of your grumpy, angry personality. Because, when one looks at you, is around you, you can’t help but feel safe, protected, cared for. It’s because you shout, and cuss and act like you don’t care what other’s think, when in reality, other people’s opinions matter to you. You like to act like you don’t want any friends, when you really appreciate their loyalty and companionship. You’re stubborn, rude, and sometimes you’re selfish, but you’re also kind and compassionate. When I look at you, the first thing I notice is your tough outer shell, to protect you from weakness and hurtful words; but the deeper I look, the more I notice your soft, fragile side that hides behind harsh words and violent actions. Every single part that makes up the person that is Bakugo Katsuki is what I love,”

“That was so beautiful; so manly.” Eijirou wiped away a tear from underneath his eye.  
Izuku smiled before turning to look at his blond alpha. “See Kacchan? There’s plenty to love abo-” He cut off, staring with wide eyes.  
Kacchan was crying, head bowed and shoulders shaking as tears slid down his flushed cheeks and onto the sheets. Izuku always hated seeing Katsuki cry, the blond was so strong willed that seeing him break down so completely always tore at his heart. Izuku never considered himself good at comforting people, and he was half tempted to call his mother to do it for him, but instead of doing that, he sat on his knees, leant forward to wrap his arms around Katsuki’s shoulders; and pulled the blond into his chest for a tight hug.

“There’s no need to cry, Kacchan, we love you, so, so much and we want to spend forever with you, as long as you can put up with us, okay?” Izuku murmured into soft, blond hair.  
Katsuki sniffled, chuckling softly as both Eijirou and Shoto wrapped their arms around him in a hug. “You guys are idiots,” he insulted half-heartedly.  
“But, we’re your idiots, right?” Shoto asked innocently.

Katsuki snorted. “I guess so, no one else can handle your idiocy,”  
“That’s another thing that makes you so amazing, Kacchan!” Izuku mentioned cheerily.  
“Fucking-! Ugh,” Katsuki grumbled as they pulled apart.  
“I think we should bond,” Shoto uttered after a few moments of watching Katsuki wipe away his tears. “I want to spend the rest of my life with all of you, too, so,”  
  
“What you mean like, on your heat?” Eijirou asked for clarification.  
Shoto shrugged and then nodded. “I don’t know, I love you all, and I want to be bonded to you as soon as possible. We could even do it now and I wouldn’t mind, as long as it’s what you all want,” he replied.  
Eijirou chewed on his lower lip, brows furrowed slightly as he gazed down at his own lap in thought. “I want it too, as soon as possible,”

Izuku nodded his agreement. “I think it’s a good idea. What do you think, Kacchan?”  
Katsuki shrugged. “I guess we can do it,”  
Eijirou chuckled as Katsuki blushed softly. “You can get flustered pretty easily, huh?” He teased.  
“Don’t be stupid!” Katsuki shouted, reaching forward and pinching both of his cheeks.  
Eijirou screeched with laughter as he fell backwards to avoid Katsuki’s attack, nearly toppling off the bed, hands reaching up to protect himself from the blond’s assault as he straddled his waist.

“Are you fucking sorry!?” Katsuki shouted with a vicious smirk as his fingers moved to poke and wiggle at Eijirou’s sides.  
The beta gasped, nearly choking on his own spit as he desperately sucked in air to scream with laughter. “AHAHA! I-! I’m sorry-HAHA! KATSUKI! MERCY, PLEASE!”  
“Never!” Katsuki cackled, fingers digging into the muscle covering the redhead’s ribcage.

“The fuck is going on in here?!” Denki shouted as he threw open their bedroom door, blinking at the sight of a wildly smirking Katsuki, hair mussed and eyes glinting, straddling Eijirou’s hips, whom was panting and blushing furiously. Not to mention the heated make out session Izuku and Shoto were immersed in. “What the-? Killua! Katsuki’s attacking Eijirou!”  
“I am fucking not!” Katsuki denied with a scoff, sitting up and brushing hair out of his eyes.

“Can the two of you stop tongue fucking for like, five minutes, please?” Denki sighed, shaking his head as he stepped further into the room.  
“Can you learn to fucking knock?” Katsuki asked as he rolled off Eijirou to sit on the edge of the bed.  
Eijirou sat up after a few seconds of regaining his breath, grinning brightly at his blond best friend. “What brings you guys here?”

Denki shrugged. “I was bored, so I dragged Hitoshi here with me and listened in on your entire conversation,” he replied.  
Hitoshi sighed harshly as he shook his head. “When you eavesdrop, you’re not supposed to tell the person you listened in on,” he told.  
Denki smiled innocently up at him. “I know! But it’s always fun to see blasty’s pissed off face,”  
Katsuki growled in annoyance, running his fingers through his wild hair with a tired sigh. “Is that really why the two of you are here? You have your own room in this house, go fuck in it or something, I don’t care just stop bothering us,”  
“But where’s the fun in that?” Denki whined.

Shoto blinked at the blond in confusion. “There is a lot of fun in that,” he stated.  
Denki snorted as he waved him off. “ I know, I know, I’m just messing with you. Anyway, Sho, are you guys really going to spend your heat together?” He asked curiously.  
Shoto nodded curtly. “That is the plan, yes,”

Denki grinned brightly as he held his right hand up in a thumbs up. “That’s so great! Just make sure you’re up to date with your birth control, unless you guys ae planning on having pups right now?”  
The group grew quiet for a few minutes, the thought of the possibility of pups having escaped them entirely.  
“Uhm,” Izuku muttered, “Not right now, but maybe in a few years?”

Shoto nodded his agreement.  
“Yeah! Maybe in like, four or five years?” Eijirou asked, turning to look at Katsuki for his opinion. “What do you think? Do you even want pups?”  
Katsuki growled. “Of course, I want pups!” He barked. “Just, not right now, in a few years,” he mumbled.  
“You’re so soft, Kacchan,” Izuku murmured affectionately.

Katsuki scoffed with a pout as Eijirou nuzzled his cheek against the blond’s shoulder with a happy smile.  
“You guys are so cute, it kind of makes me want to cringe,” Denki stated, an undertone of bitterness in his words as he shoved his hands into his pockets, expression blank.  
“Oh, here we go again,” Hitoshi muttered under his breath.  
“The fuck is wrong?” Katsuki questioned.

Denki jerked the thumb of his left hand at his indigo haired lover. “Hitoshi absolutely refuses to even consider having pups with me,” he replied.  
Hitoshi sighed. “It’s not you, I just don’t want pups, even if I were with someone else, my decision wouldn’t change,” he spoke, tone exasperated, as if they have had this conversation a million times before already.  
Denki suddenly whirled around, lips pulled up into an angry scowl. “Then what is it, huh!? Are you going to spew the same bullshit excuse to me you do every time?!”

Hitoshi closed his eyes with another, tired sigh. “It isn’t bullshit, Denki. Our line of work is far too dangerous. If we were to have a pup, we would only put them in danger. They could get hurt simply because they’re the child of two top ranking heroes. Or what if something happens to either one of us? Or both of us? Do you want our child to grow up without any parents, raised by adoptive parents, without knowing who their real parents are, like Izuku did? Do you really want our child to go through something like that?”

Denki’s lower lip trembled with frustration. “I get it, being a professional hero is dangerous work, but there are so many families out there with two pro heroes as parents and nothing’s happened with them! Besides, the League are all gone, the biggest threat has been taken care of!”  
Hitoshi shook his head. “The League were only our biggest threat for the time being, but that doesn’t mean they were our only threat. There are still so many villains out there, and there might never come a time where we would see true peace. I don’t want to bring a child into a world like this,”

“But-!”  
“No, Denki,” Hitoshi cut him off firmly. “I already made my decision, and nothing you say can change my mind,” he said with finality.  
Denki’s shoulders slumped as he seemed to deflate at the words and tone his lover had used with him.

“That was fucking brutal,” Katsuki muttered in the quiet room, gazing sadly at the blond omega’s back.  
“Uhm,” Gon’s voice broke through the tense air, an awkward smile tugging at his lips. “Someone shouted something about being assaulted?” He asked, eyes roaming around the room. “Is everything okay?”

“Just fine,” Denki stated with a fake smile, tone suggesting that it was everything but fine.  
Gon frowned, opening his mouth to say something, but Denki pushed passed him and ran down the hall before he could get the words out.  
“Denki!” Hitoshi called after him, frowning down the empty hall.  
“There’s always some type of drama in this house,” Dabi drawled as he turned the corner. Expression bored. “What happened this time?”  
Hitoshi sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Nothing,” he muttered.  
“Dude!” Eijirou shouted, an annoyed look on his face. “That was so mean, man! You can’t just reject him like that!” He scolded, shoving passed Hitoshi and Gon as he ran down the hall, aiming to follow his friend.  
Alluka came jogging up the stairs, gaze searching before landing on Gon. “What’s going on? Denki rushed out of the house in tears, he seemed really upset?” She asked.

Gon shrugged, seeming utterly lost and confused. “I don’t know,”  
“Brother went after him,” she told after a few moments of watching Katsuki scold Hitoshi.  
Gon jerked. “He did? What-did he look okay? Killua, he, he might pass out, he hasn’t had dinner yet-I should follow them!”  
“Gon, wait-!” Alluka cut off as Gon rushed out of the house, not listening to a word.

“This is a disaster,” Alluka, uttered to herself, turning to face Dabi, who blinked at her a few times, raising a single brow in question. “Will you come help me with dinner?”  
Dabi shrugged. ”Sure,”  
Alluka smiled gratefully. She’ll just make dinner and save everyone who was missing a plate if they didn’t make it back in time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy, some OT4 fluff and drama!


	82. Movement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, lots of belly touching in this chapter!♡

“Is everything okay?” Alluka asked as the front door opened and Gon and Killua stepped through. “You couldn’t find him?”  
Killua shook his head with a harsh sigh. “No. I somehow lost track of him pretty quickly. I wandered around a bit, but I couldn’t track him down, not even Gon’s nose could pick up his scent,” he reported. “What happened? I’ve never seen Denki so upset before,”

Alluka shrugged. “I’m not sure, but I assume he and Hitoshi had a fight, since Hitoshi seems pretty upset himself,” she told as she led the two into the kitchen.  
Gon hummed as he tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling. “Hmn, they were talking about something when I got there, but I only caught the tail end of their conversation,”  
Killua frowned up at his love. “What were they talking about, did you hear?”

Gon shook his head. “No, the only thing I heard was Kacchan saying something was brutal,”   
Killua nodded with a sigh. “I guess I’ll just go ask them,” he murmured as he turned to leave the room. “Where are those kids of mine?”  
“In their room!” Alluka called after him, smiling as Dabi entered the kitchen. “Coffee?” She offered.  
“Thanks,” Dabi replied with a nod, jumping to sit on top of the counter. “Was this house always so full of drama before I moved in?” He asked, turquoise eyes trained on Gon, whom smiled innocently.

“Pretty much!” Gon answered with a bright grin. “But you’ll find that you wouldn’t want it any other way,”  
Dabi tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “You’re not wrong,” he murmured.  
Gon smiled brightly at him, leaning against the counters across from the younger male.

“Have you and brother thought of names for the babies yet?” Alluka asked conversationally as she set about making three cups of coffee and one hot chocolate.  
Gon chuckled almost nervously. “Not really, no. Killua is mostly trying to figure out how to weasel his way out of having you guys’ parents be there for the birth,”   
Alluka snickered. “Brother really shot himself in the foot with that one,”

Gon barked a laugh as he nodded. “I don’t really want to know how awkward it’s going to be, especially with Illumi there, peering curiously down at Killua when-” he cut off with a full-bodied shudder as Alluka sweat dropped.  
“Illumi might try and stare through the whole birth,” she added.  
Gon whined. “I don’t even want to think about that! And we can all bet on Hisoka showing up again,”  
“The clown freak?” Dabi asked for clarification.  
Gon nodded. “Yeah,”  
Dabi sighed. “I’d rather not deal with any of these people,”  
“You and me both,” Gon muttered.

  
Shoto purred as Katsuki raked his fingers through his hair, the room mostly quiet with Deku sitting at the desk, doing some paperwork as Eijirou played on his phone, laying on his side, cuddled into Katsuki with his left hand resting on the blond’s chest, cradling the phone. Sho had his head resting on Katsuki’s shoulder, eyes shut as he purred softly, the sound starting to taper off as he started to fall asleep. Katsuki was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, right hand buried into Shoto’s soft locks, his left-hand kneading at Eijirou’s side.

A soft knock on their door broke the peaceful silence.  
Katsuki sighed softly, turning his head to look at the door with mild annoyance. “Come in.” He grunted, wondering why everyone kept interrupting their quiet moments together today.  
His mild irritation slipped away once Killua poked his fluffy head into the room, smiling softly at the three cuddling on the bed as he stepped into the room. “I hope I’m not bothering you guys?” He asked, keeping his voice low for the half-asleep omega cuddled into Katsuki’s side.

“Of course not, mom; you’re always welcome here, you know that!” Izuku replied, smiling brightly at his mother.  
“Oh! Come on over here!” Eijirou called as he shifted to lay on his back, patting the empty space beside him invitingly.  
Killua smiled, eyes twinkling as he made his way over, gracefully climbing into bed beside the teenagers. Eijirou threw the blanket around him, ensuring the pregnant male was covered completely.

Killua started to purr as he sunk further into their comfortable bed. “Mn, so warm,”  
Katsuki chuckled softly before the room grew quiet again, listening to the sound of Izuku working on his paperwork, Killua’s comfortable purring and the occasional sound from Eijirou’s phone as he received notifications.

Eijirou moved to rest his head on Killua’s shoulder, not minding if the elder decided to watch what he was doing on his phone. Sometimes Katsuki found it odd how easily Gon and Killua fit in with them. They were so comfortable around the teens, something that none of the other parents Katsuki knew could do. He wondered if it was because they were both still so youthful, still kids at heart, that they could so effortlessly fit in with teens so many years younger than them. It was a bit odd, but then again, he doesn’t think he’d want it any other way.

Maybe he should put on a shirt, though? No, Killua has already seen him fully naked, so it’d be kind of pointless now; the elder omega was already half asleep anyway. Katsuki decided to watch the elder male for a small while, wondering why he had come up to their room in the first place. It couldn’t possibly be because he wanted to cuddle, could it? He had Gon for that, though, unless the elder alpha was still out looking for Denki.

Izuku stood up from the desk chair, stretching his arms above his head with a groan before he sighed and made his way over to the bed, smiling softly at the sight as Ei started to fall asleep with his cheek pressed against Killua’s shoulder.  
“Mom?” Izuku called softly as he sat on the bed, glancing at Katsuki as Shoto started to stir.

Killua hummed at him, stretching a bit in bed.  
“Did you and dad find Denki?” Izuku asked softly.  
Killua shook his head as he moved to sit up, trying his best not to jostle Eijirou too much. “No, I lost track of him really quickly; not even Gon could find him,” he told. “I’m worried. What did you guys talk about? Gon said he heard you arguing before he got here,”

“We were talking about my heat and having pups,” Shoto replied as he sat up, Katsuki following him.  
Izuku could tell by the way his mother’s eyes widened that he had taken what Shoto just said a different way than was intended.  
“Uhm!” Izuku interrupted, hands waving wildly. “It’s not like that mom! We aren’t going to try for pups right now! Just, in the future,” he trailed off with a mutter.

“Oh, I see,” Killua murmured, sounding half relieved, and half disappointed.  
“Anyway, Denki said that Hitoshi refused to have pups with him and they argued about it for a bit, but Hitoshi rejected him and the idea entirely, then Denki rushed out of the room once Gon got here,” Eijirou explained swiftly.

Killua frowned down at the sheets covering his swollen belly, feeling slightly guilty that he was experiencing something Denki might never be able to.  
“They need to sort through their own shit in their own time, us interfering will only make it worse,” Katsuki stated, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“That’s true, but who knows what Denki might do? You know how he can get when he’s this upset Kacchan,“ Izuku uttered, brows furrowed in concern.  
“I know that, but we can’t do anything if we don’t know where the fuck he went,” Katsuki replied, eyes closing as he leant his head against the wall.  
“Katsuki’s right, there’s nothing we can do right now,” Eijirou murmured, sighing as he flopped back onto the bed, brows furrowed with worry as he chewed on his lower lip.

Killua turned his head to face Shoto. “Did you talk to them about your heat yet?” He asked curiously.  
Shoto nodded. “I did. I want to thank you again for your advice, it really helped,”  
Killua smiled widely at him. “Of course, you know I’ll look after you, I promised, didn’t I?”  
“You did, but still. It means a lot,” Shoto murmured with a soft smile.

“Well? What did they say? Are you guys spending it together?” Killua questioned eagerly.  
“You know we’re sitting right here, right?” Katsuki spoke with an amused smile, one eye opened to peer at them.  
“Hush,” Killua scolded. Katsuki snorted as he closed his eye again.  
Shoto smiled with a nod. “Yes, we’re going to spend it together,”

Killua smiled with a glint in his eyes, looking as if he were barely able to keep himself from squealing in delight. “Okay! I’ll talk to Gon about what we discussed,”  
Izuku frowned in confusion. “When did you guys talk about all this?” He asked.  
“Hmn, it was right after my own heat, do you remember? Sho and I left to talk somewhere a little more private,” Killua answered.

Izuku blinked a few times before he nodded. “Oh, I remember now,”  
“Huh, I was wondering what the fuck you two were talking about,” Katsuki grumbled.  
“Yeah, but so many things happened since then, its kind of slipped my mind,” Izuku told with a soft chuckle.  
“Anyway, what do you need to talk to Gon about?” Eijirou inquired, turning his head to look at Killua, whom had a blank look on his face.

“Mom?” Izuku called after a few moments of watching Killua stare blankly into the distance.  
“Hm?” Killua hummed, still not fully back to himself.  
“Are you okay, mom? Should I call dad and have him take you to bed, you look tired?” Izuku asked, brows furrowed in concern.  
Killua blinked once then shook his head with a smile, reaching forward to grab Izuku’s hand, pulling down the sheets covering his belly; he pressed his son’s hand against his own stomach.  
“I missed this feeling,” Killua murmured as the pups moved against their big brother’s hand.  
Izuku gasped. “Wha-what? When did they?” He stammered.

Killua chuckled softly at his son. “I think about a week ago. I kept feeling them, but I was half convinced it was only in my mind since it was always the tiniest of movements, until now, at least,” he told as Eijirou sat up with an eager smile and curious eyes.  
“They’re moving?” Shoto asked softly as he scooted closer on the bed, gazing curiously down at the elder’s swollen stomach, as if he half expected to see the pups moving.

Killua nodded, reaching forward with his free hand to pull Shoto’s hand toward himself, pressing it against him. “They’re very active all of a sudden,” he murmured as he sat back, allowing the two teenagers to feel his abdomen.  
“This feels,” Shoto trailed off, brows furrowing as he tried to think of how to describe the feeling. “Odd,”

“Can I feel, too?” Eijirou asked eagerly, eyes alight with excitement.  
Killua nodded, watching with a soft smile as Eijirou carefully placed his hand beside Shoto’s, an awed sound leaving his throat. “Katsuki! You-you’ve got to feel this!” He whispered loudly, blindly groping behind him with his free hand until he managed to grab Katsuki’s wrist and tug him forward.

Katsuki awkwardly placed his left hand on Killua's belly, listening as the snow haired male purred comfortingly, eyes closed, body completely relaxed as he trusted his life and both of his babies’ lives to the four teenagers. The pack alpha blinked in surprise at the tiny movement beneath his palm, lips parting the slightest bit in amazement. This tiny movement, this barely there feeling of something—someone—shifting underneath skin, muscle and fat, was a tiny person.

Two tiny persons, in fact. Killua was laying there, completely relaxed and trusting, as if his body wasn’t tirelessly working on helping these two tiny, tiny people grow. Like he wasn’t constantly working on _making_ two people. Two people, not yet fully grown and ready to greet the world, moving beneath his sweaty palms, completely unaware of the joy and hardships that life had to offer. Katsuki swallowed around the sudden lump of emotion in his throat.

His hands trembled with anxiety and excitement, he was eager to finally meet these two tiny people and he knew, this eager feeling will only continue to grow over the course of the next four months that they had left to grow. He wanted this, he wanted for the four of them to one day experience this joy, this excitement of creating a tiny person and raising them. He knew it was still too early for them to have pups, but one day, they will get to experience this, too. In the meantime, it gave them time to work out the last few kinks in their relationship and save up enough money for it all. Starting a family wasn’t cheap, after all.

“They’re going to bruise my ribs by the time they’re ready to come out,” Killua said with an amused chuckle, smiling as he watched the four teens’ eyes practically sparkle with elation.  
“Killua, are you in here?” Gon called as he knocked on the ajar door with his foot. “Whoops,” he muttered as the door swung open, shrugging before he entered the room. “I brought some of Alluka’s hot chocolate if you-what are you guys doing?”

“Dad!” Izuku called, head swivelling to throw an overly bright smile and glimmering eyes at his father. “Come feel, they’re moving!”  
Gon blinked once in surprise before he grinned, moving closer and placing two mugs on the bedside table. He moved onto the bed, sitting on his legs as he reached forward and placed both hands on either side of Killua’s stomach, left hand moving underneath Eijirou’s and Shoto’s hands.  
“Wow,” Gon whispered, golden eyes glimmering with a myriad of emotions as he gazed into Killua’s pools of silvery blue. “I almost can’t believe it, Killua,” he murmured.

Killua smiled lovingly at his soulmate. “I know,”  
Gon sniffed before he grinned brightly, eyes watery. “They’re moving so much already!”  
Killua sighed softly before he pouted. “There are so many sleepless nights ahead of me,”  
Izuku giggled as they finally pulled back from his mother, sitting in a circle as they started to talk about random things. Izuku couldn’t wait to finally meet his brother and sister, and he wished these last few months would just fly by, so he could see them.

“Izuku,” Killua spoke, gaining his attention.   
Izuku blinked a few times before he looked into his mother’s eyes. “Mom?”  
Izuku would never get used to the happy glint Killua’s eyes gained whenever Izuku called him mom.  
Killua smiled lovingly at him. “I want you to name your brother,” he stated.

Izuku’s eyes widened in surprise as he glanced at his father. “Are you sure, mom? Don’t you want to do it?” He asked.  
Killua shook his head. “No, I want you to choose a name for him. I chose your name and Gon is going to choose your sister’s name, so I think it’s fitting that you get to choose your brother’s,” he told.

Gon’s eyes sparked with pure joy. “Really!? Killua, I can really choose her name?!” He asked excitedly.  
Killua chuckled softly as he nodded, excepting the enthusiastic hug Gon pulled him into. Izuku smiled endearingly at the sight. He would make sure he chose a good name for his little brother, he wouldn’t settle for anything but the best.  



	83. How Lucky

Killua’s eyes snapped open, blinking a few times at the unfamiliar surroundings of the room he was in, brain registering the warmth he felt on either side of his body. After a few seconds, he sighed as he realised, he was trapped between Gon and Izuku, the quiet sound of Eijirou snoring filled the otherwise silent room. Killua sat up after a few minutes spent staring at the ceiling, turning to look over his son, whom was laying on his side, Shoto cuddled into his back, face nuzzled in between Izuku’s shoulder blades with his arms wrapped around his waist.

Katsuki was fast asleep behind him, left arm pressed against Shoto’s back, right arm wrapped around the waist of the red head sleeping on his chest. Killua smiled softly at the sight, turning to look at Gon, whom was also laying on his side, facing Killua, brows furrowed slightly as his left arm lazily searched the spot Killua’s torso had been. Killua reached forward, running his fingers through Gon’s hair a few times until his love eased back into a deep sleep.

Sighing, Killua carefully climbed out of bed, slowly, ensuring not to wake up Gon before he left the room to go to the bathroom across the hall. After a few minutes, Killua stepped out again, jerking as a strange, shuffling sound came from downstairs. Was someone robbing them? Frowning, Killua silently moved down the stairs, making sure to avoid the floorboards he knew creaked underneath his weight, footsteps completely silent as he snuck into the kitchen.

The backdoor swung open just as he entered the room, and he watched with mild relief as Denki stumbled out of the house, a glass bottle clutched around the neck in his left hand. Was, was he drunk? Killua moved to the window, watching as the blond stumbled near the swimming pool’s edge, right arm waving wildly to help regain his balance, a drunken giggle tearing from his throat once his feet were planted firmly on the ground.

Killua took a deep breath before he walked to the door, stepping outside into the cool night air.   
“Denki?” He called softly as he walked closer to the younger omega.  
Denki stumbled as he whirled around, a strange smile on his lips as he raised his left hand, fingers still curled around the bottle’s neck; he pointed his finger at the elder male. “There he is!” He slurred, hiccupping before he giggled to himself.

Killua spent a moment wracking his memory to try and figure out how Denki was when they had that new year’s party. Was he even drunk? Killua couldn’t remember, he was too preoccupied dancing and making out with Gon to really pay attention to something like that.  
“I’m glad you came home, Denki, I was worried about you,” Killua told as he neared the blond, the two now within reaching distance should he fall over and hurt himself, Killua could catch him.

Denki blinked blearily at him before that strange smile tugged at his lips again. “Awh,” he cooed, “you were worried about me? You-you’re so sweet,” he purred, stumbling and nearly falling into the water, but Killua managed to catch him before he fell.  
“Okay, let’s get you to bed, hm?” Killua suggested as he pulled the younger closer to himself and away from the danger that was the pool.

“Mn, don’t wanna,” Denki whined, but went willingly before he wrapped both of his arms around Killua’s waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. “You smell so nice,” he mumbled, lips brushing against pale skin.  
Killua shuddered, well, turns out, Denki was a flirty drunk. That, or a very touchy, handsy drunk. Killua wasn’t sure which he preferred, but he knew he wasn’t the right person for this. Could he even handle this right now? How does one handle a touchy, flirty drunk whom had a serious fight with their lover earlier that day?

Denki wouldn’t, he wouldn’t consider cheating on Hitoshi, would he? Killua’s answer came in the form of Denki nuzzling his neck as he started peppering kisses to his pale skin. Killua froze for a second before he pushed the younger back gently, hands firmly gripping his upper arm as he searched the other’s golden yellow eyes.  
“You don’t want to do this, okay? Let’s just get you to bed and we’ll talk about this in the morning,” Killua told, hoping to deter the other before he did something he’d regret in the morning. People tended to do stupid things when they were drunk and hurt, he didn’t blame Denki.

Denki frowned as he blinked a few times to clear his vision. “You don’t know what I want,” he stated, electricity starting to spark in his hair as his temper started to climb.  
Killua sighed. “Maybe I don’t know for sure, but I imagine you wouldn’t want to hurt Hitoshi like that, would you?”  
Denki lowered his gaze, hurt flashing in his eyes as he chewed on his lower lip before he raised the bottle again and gulped down three mouthfuls, wiping his mouth on his sleeve once he was done. “Why shouldn’t I? It’s not like he cares if he hurts me, so why should I care if I hurt him?”

Killua frowned. “Because you love him, and he loves you,”  
He did not expect that comment to cause a flash of pure rage in Denki, barely hiding his flinch as the blond threw his near empty bottle at the ground, the glass shattering splitting the silence.  
“Don’t fucking lie to me like that!” Denki shouted as he took a few staggering steps away from Killua. “You-! You don’t even realise how lucky you are, Killua. Gon loves you so much, and he’d do anything for you! But Hitoshi! He, he-!” Denki broke off with a sob, tears streaming down his cheeks as he sniffed.

A bitter, humourless laugh escaped the blond’s throat. “All I ask is that he consider it. I-it’s not like I want us to have kids now, but I want him to just consider it for our future! But no! He just, he just shoots me down! He doesn’t even want to consider it. All I ever do is give, whatever he wants, I give him, but this one thing, one thing I ask him to just think about, and he just rejects the idea before I barely even finished suggesting it! I just-!”

Killua cut him off, pulling him into his arms for a tight hug, running his fingers through his hair. “You’ll be okay,” he murmured.  
Denki started to sob loudly into his neck, body jerking and trembling with each gasping breath and pained cry. “I-I’m sorry, I just-! I’m overreacting,”

Killua wasn’t so sure about that, was it overreacting when your lover refused to even listen to the one request you make? Killua didn’t know, because he was lucky Gon always considered what he wanted and almost always gave it to him, just like Denki said. Killua could imagine he would be similarly upset if Gon denied him the consideration of future children, though.

“You’re not overreacting,” Killua assured as he continued to pet the blond’s hair, quietly holding him as he cried his sorrows away.  
Denki grew quiet after a few minutes, sniffling frequently as his body jerked a bit occasionally.   
“Let’s go inside?” Killua suggested quietly after a few minutes.

Denki nodded, pulling back a bit to offer Killua a sad smile. Killua offered his own, sad smile as he reached up to wipe away the tears staining the blond’s flushed cheeks before he pulled him up to his feet. Killua lead him up to his and Gon’s room, rubbing his back comfortingly as Denki emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

“Ugh, fuck. I feel disgusting,” Denki murmured once he was done, rinsing mouth by the zinc.  
Killua chuckled softly. “Are you feeling better?” He asked as he brushed Denki’s hair out of his eyes.  
Denki nodded. “Yeah, I should probably go take a shower or something,” he grumbled.  
Killua hummed. “Take a bath instead, you might get hurt if you end up passing out in the shower,” he told, gazing at Denki’s reflection in the mirror, he still looked really upset, how could he cheer him up?

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Denki murmured.  
Killua watched him for a moment longer as he tried to think of a solution, eyes lighting up once he got an idea; he just hopes it doesn’t come off as weird. “Here, I’ll take a bath with you,”  
Denki’s eyes lit up. “Really?!” He asked in excitement.

Killua nodded with a bright smile. “Yeah, I’ll lend you something to wear, okay? You can sleep in here with me tonight, okay?”  
Denki nodded eagerly, watching as Killua walked to the tub, pouring copious amounts of foam bath into the water in the hopes that it will help Denki feel better.  
Denki gripped Killua’s wrist gently as he passed. “Thank you, so much. I really appreciate this,”  
Killua smiled softly at him. “Of course. I’ll take care of you,”

Denki nodded with a small smile as he released Killua, allowing him to leave the bathroom for the bedroom, spending a few minutes rummaging around in his closet for something comfortable to sleep in for Denki. Once the tub was relatively full, Denki shut off the water, eyes twinkling at the sight of all that foam.  
“Well, let’s get in,” Killua told as he re-entered the room, dropping the change of clothes he had gotten onto the floor.

Denki grinned as he pulled off his shirt, shimmying out of his pants and underwear, not feeling even an ounce of shame as he stood in all his naked glory. The two climbed into the tub, sitting facing each other; Killua was secretly grateful for all the foam, he was blushing lightly, but he could easily blame that on the warmth of the water and steam.   
Denki snickered softly into his left hand. “Are you shy about your body, or something? You know this isn’t the first time I’ve seen you naked, right?”

Killua’s blush darkened. “No, I-I-!” He huffed to himself. “It’s just embarrassing,” he mumbled.  
Denki grinned. “Why? Nothing’s different now than it was on new year’s, well except that it’s just the two of us,”  
Killua pouted. “I wasn’t pregnant then,” he muttered.

Denki blinked a few times in surprise, tilting his head to the right. “Yeah, so? What, are you embarrassed because you think your fat or something?”  
Killua shrugged, he did feel slightly uncomfortable with his bigger belly now; it felt weird for someone other than Gon and himself to see him like this.  
Denki snorted, waving his right hand. “Don’t even worry about it, okay? Your still super cute,” he told with a playful wink.

Killua smiled, snickering softly as he pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging his legs.  
Denki watched him curiously for a few minutes. “They’re supposed to be moving by now, aren’t they?” He asked.  
Killua blinked a few times before he nodded. “Yeah, they started moving last week, I think? But it was such small movements, I didn’t really think anything about it until now,”

Denki nodded in understanding. “Can I?” He asked shyly, gesturing to Killua’s legs.  
Killua smiled as he sat up a bit straighter, crossing his legs. “Of course,”  
Denki slid a bit closer, reaching out with both hands, placing them on either side of Killua’s stomach, much like Gon had done earlier.

“Wow, they’re really busy in there, aren’t they?” He spoke quietly.  
Killua nodded. “Yeah,”  
Denki pulled back with a grin. “Wash my back?” He asked, turning around before Killua could even reply.  
Denki purred softly as Killua started to wash his back for him as thoroughly as humanly possible; it was quite relaxing.

Once he was done, Denki took over washing Killua’s back, both omega’s purring as they groomed one another.   
“You know,” Denki spoke as he relaxed back against the tub, his purring not ceasing. “We only need Sho and our trio of omegas would be complete,”  
Killua hummed, eyes closed as he relaxed. “Hmn, that’s true,” he mumbled, brows twitching into a frown as his purring started to halt at random. “I want to nuzzle,” he told.

Denki grinned brightly, moving so that the two could sit side by side, arms pressed together as they started to rub their cheeks together, nosing at one another’s necks as their purring started to gain volume. Briefly, Denki considered the fact that they might wake someone up with their loud purring if they continued like this, but the thought soon vanished.

“When I’m stressed,” Killua spoke, “I like to groom someone, usually Gon. It’s a great way to alleviate stress,”  
Denki hummed in thought. “Maybe I should try it?” He uttered before he pouted. “But there’s no one else to wash and you’re already clean,” he whined.  
Killua smiled sympathetically. Denki could always wash him again, but it wasn’t quite as satisfying as it was when they knew they were being helpful to whomever they were grooming. Should he try calling someone over?

The sudden sound of an alpha rumbling, asking for permission to come closer, had the two glancing at each other before Killua chirped, just beckoning whomever it was towards them. A few moments later, Touya peaked around the corner, frowning slightly at the sight of the two omegas sharing a bath.  
“What are you two doing?” He asked, walking into the room as Killua gestured him closer.

“We’re bathing,” Denki replied.  
“I can see that, but why are you bathing together? And at two in the morning, no less,” he asked, frowning the slightest bit.  
“Because why not?” Denki told with a mischievous grin.  
Touya sighed, pained. “Yeah, okay, sure,”

“What are you doing up, anyway?” Killua questioned with a concerned frown.  
“Your purring woke me up,” Touya stated as he took a seat on the toilet lid with a sigh.  
Killua smiled softly. “Sorry about that,”  
Touya waved him off, running his fingers through his hair, watching as the two omegas turned to each other, seemingly having a silent conversation.

“Join us?” Denki asked with pleading eyes.  
Touya’s eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened briefly. “I can’t just do that, your alphas will kill me if they come in here and see me bathing with you,” he told.  
Killua couldn’t help but chuckle even if it was a legitimate concern. “Don’t worry about that, Touya, Gon likes you, he’ll at least listen to me before he tries to kill you,” he assured.

Touya sighed. He couldn’t really deny them, could he? One was already upset—though Denki was trying to hide it, Touya could smell it in his scent—and the other was pregnant. How was he supposed to deny them what they wanted in their current states? Fuck his life, really; hopefully Gon and Hitoshi would show him some mercy and take pity on him and his current situation.

“If I end up being killed, just know that I will blame and haunt the two of you for the rest of your lives,” Touya told as he stood up with a sigh, awkwardly undressing as the two-omega cheered and shared a high five.   
Denki and Killua slid apart, creating a space between the two of them for Touya to sit down in. The alpha sighed as he sat down, body tense and uncomfortable; he felt so awkward. At least the water was still nice and warm.

“Denki is a bit stressed, so he’s going to groom you to vent, okay?” Killua told with an innocent smile.  
“What?” Touya asked with slightly widened eyes.  
“Please turn around so I can wash your back?” Denki asked kindly.

Touya sighed harshly as he turned his back to the blond, staring at the bubbles in the water, trying not to tense too much every time Denki’s fingers brushed against his skin.   
“Relax, no one’s going to hurt you,” Killua assured with a soft smile, relaxing back into the water.  
Dabi closed his eyes, sitting quietly as he listened to both omega purr, allowing Denki to wash his upper body and hair.

The blond was surprisingly gentle and careful not to get any shampoo in Dabi’s eyes as he meticulously scrubbed at his scalp, fingers gentle so as not to hurt or pull on his hair. Touya tilted his head back as instructed, closing his eyes as the blond carefully rinsed the shampoo from his hair.  
“All done,” Denki announced with a proud smile.

“Good job, Denki,” Killua praised.  
“Thanks,” Touya muttered, watching as a light blush painted itself over Denki’s cheekbones.   
“The water is getting so cold now,” Denki spoke with a pout.  
Killua hummed, still relaxed in the water. Neither seemed to want to get out yet, and Touya honestly didn’t feel like leaving right now, either. Instead, he activated his quirk, steadily warming the water back up again.

Killua smiled gratefully at him as Denki sighed, slipping further down into the water, legs sprawling over Dabi’s, golden yellow eyes closed with a relaxed smile. Dabi crossed his arms over his chest, back pressed to the side of the tub as he slid lower, too, eyes closing as he listened to the two purring again. Killua had his legs pulled up a bit to make space for Dabi, incredibly grateful for the large tub they had in the master bedroom. They could probably fit two more people in here. Killua would like to try that one day.

 

* * *

 

  
Gon woke with a wild start, heart racing once he realised his love was missing, the spot beside him cold where Killua had been laying. Gon blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the darkness before he glanced around the room, mildly panicked once he couldn’t find his snowy haired lover.  
“Dad?” Izuku called sleepily, yawning as he sat up, rubbing one of his eyes.

Shoto groaned at the loss of heat Izuku had provided, turning over to snuggle up to Katsuki.  
“Izuku, I’m sorry I woke you,” Gon apologised sincerely.  
Izuku shook his head, glancing around the room. “Where’s mom?”  
Gon bit his lower lip as he climbed out of bed. “I don’t know,”

Izuku frowned. “Is he in the bathroom?”   
Gon listened quietly for a moment before he shook his head. “No, not there either,”  
Izuku climbed out of the bed, following his father as they left the room, quietly shutting the door behind them.

Gon sniffed the air. “Oh, Denki’s home,” he muttered, turning and walking towards Hitoshi and Denki’s room, not bothering to knock as he barged in.   
Hitoshi looked up from his phone, eyes red with exhaustion as he stared at Gon.  
“Is Denki in here with you?” Gon asked as he glanced around the room.

Hitoshi shook his head, watching as Gon frowned and left the room, not bothering to close the bedroom door again, knowing that Hitoshi would follow him, which he did. Gon tilted his head back, sniffing the air until he caught his loves scent, leading the two teenagers up to their room. They could hear the two-omega purring contently, but they weren’t in the bedroom.

Gon walked to the bathroom, poking his head in, eyebrows raising at the sight of his love sharing a bath with two of their pups.  
Killua’s eyes opened marginally, likely feeling someone’s eyes on him, lips tugging into a bright smile as his purring gained volume at the sight of his love. “Gon,” he said, straightening his posture as Gon stepped fully into the room.

Touya turned his head as Denki tilted his head back to look up at the large male.  
“What are you guys doing?” Gon asked with an endearing smile.  
“We’re bathing,” Denki replied, as if it wasn’t completely obvious.  
“I see that, but why?” Gon asked with amusement.  
“Because it’s relaxing,” Killua replied with a purr.

Gon walked closer, crouching beside his love. “I was worried when you weren’t in bed,” he told, voice a low murmur.  
Killua bit his lower lip as guilt washed over him. “I’m sorry, Gon,”  
Gon shook his head, running the fingers of one hand through Killua’s damp hair. “I’m just glad you’re okay and having fun,”

Killua hummed, eyes closing as Gon petted his hair.  
“Did they groom you?” Gon asked, turning to look at Touya whom nodded.  
“Denki did,”  
Gon chuckled in amusement as Izuku poked his head into the room, giving them a weird look as Killua purred, practically nuzzling Gon’s hand like a pleased cat.

“Oh, Denki, you really are home,” Izuku spoke with relief as he walked further into the room.  
Denki waved at Izuku frowning as Hitoshi walked in, the air suddenly getting a little tense.  
“This is my queue to leave,” Dabi muttered.  
Gon grunted, standing up and retrieving three towels.

Denki sighed, quietly thanking Gon as he got up, wrapping the towel around his waist, mood plummeting. Gon helped Killua out of the tub, obscuring his body from everyone else’s sight as the omega dried off quickly. Touya’s hair fluffed up as he towel dried it, making Denki snicker at him.   
“When did you get back, Denki?” Izuku asked as the blond dressed in the clothes Killua leant him.

“A few hours ago, I guess,” Denki replied.  
“Why didn’t you come to our room, then? We could have talked,” Hitoshi spoke up.  
Denki scowled down at the floor. “Would you even have listened to me if I did?” He asked, seething as he looked up at his lover.

All his anger washed away the second he saw Hitoshi, his lover was pale, eyes red with exhaustion and worry, dark circles around his eyes.  
“I would have,” Hitoshi mumbled quietly, brows tugged into the slightest frown.  
Denki was suddenly remined of the fact that Hitoshi hadn’t been sleeping so well the passed few days, which could also explain why hew had been so snappy and curt with him earlier.

Realistically, Denki knew that there had to be a deeper reason for Hitoshi's absolute refusal of future kids, but he was just too blinded by his own hurt to see it. It was insensitive of him, he knew, and that made him a terrible mate. They needed to talk about this, they needed to have a long, deep conversation about whatever this was, but not now. No, now, he needed to pull himself together and take care of his tired lover.

Denki sighed, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he looked up at his love. “Let’s talk in the morning, we both need sleep right now, don’t you think?” He asked.  
Hitoshi blinked tiredly, shrugging.

Denki turned to Killua suddenly, pulling the elder male into a quick, tight hug. “Thanks for everything,” he muttered.  
Killua hummed as he returned the hug. “Anytime,”  
Denki pulled back, throwing his arms around a shocked Dabi, muttering a thanks for letting Denki groom him into his ear before he pulled back, bid them all a goodnight and left the room, tugging a tired and confused Hitoshi after him.

“This was some of the weirdest two hours of my life,” Dabi muttered, turning to leave the room. “I’m going back to bed,”  
The small family of three watched him go, glancing at one another.  
“Should we go back to bed, too?” Killua asked as they left the bathroom.

Gon nodded with a yawn. “Yeah, let’s go,” he replied, tugging both younger males after him as they made their way back to Izuku’s room.  
They cuddled back into bed, quickly sinking into sleep, surrounded by warmth, relief and the sound of Eijirou’s quiet snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, double chapters with feels! The next chapter will probably be a bit emotional as we find out why Hitoshi doesn't want babes.
> 
> I have a weird obsession with people bathing together, and I imagine Denki would understand, so bam, that happened. Poor Denki, he's just so sad! *cries*
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was slightly weird, but I liked it.  
> Until next time guys!♡


	84. Three Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of abuse

Denki woke with a long, drawn out groan, his head throbbed in time with his heartbeat, eyes sensitive to the bright room, even with the curtains closed, the sun still managed to penetrate the material to shine right into his eyes and worsen his headache. His stomach growled with hunger, yet churned with the need to vomit, his body felt week like he had run a marathon or was recovering from the flu. All in all, Denki felt like shit.

He sighed through his mouth, long and suffering as he gazed up at the ceiling, desperately trying to recollect his memories of what had happened the night before. He could clearly remember his argument with Hitoshi and running out of the house, and he could blurrily remember his bath with Killua and Touya and going to bed with Hitoshi, because his alpha had looked so fucking tired. The rest in-between was a complete blur.

Glancing at Hitoshi whom was fast asleep beside him, Denki decided to try and retrace his footsteps, so to speak. Okay, he had left the house, ignoring Killua’s and Eijirou’s worried shouting of his name, running down the street and passing through several back alleys once he reached the city. He was pretty sure he ducked into a bar, hoping the strong stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke would cover up his scent should Gon come looking for hm.

He lingered in the bar for about thirty minutes before some greasy older gentleman offered to buy him a drink. He looked like he might have been part of some biker gang, with the leather jacket and copious amounts of chains dangling from his tight jeans, but Denki didn’t want to judge. After some consideration, he had shrugged and accepted the gracious offer.

The guy ended buying him more than just a few drinks, and after a while, when the room started to spin a bit every time he turned his head too fast, Denki considered the fact that maybe the guy wanted more out of him than just his conversational skills. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but the guy paid for one last round of drinks and offered to take Denki home. He had shrugged and given his parents’ house address to the guy.

He experienced the most thrilling ride ever on a motorcycle, clutching tightly to the guy’s waist as he giggled with joy, not missing the fact that the guy seemed to take a longer route to the mansion. Afterwards, he dropped Denki off at the gate with a brief explanation that Denki had seemed incredibly sad to him and like he could use a couple of drinks and good company before he left with a bidding of goodnight and well wishes. What a nice guy that was.

Denki had meandered his way up the long drive way, opening the massive front doors to his parents fighting, again. He walked into the kitchen where they were having their ridiculously repetitive screaming match, offering a half-hearted greeting before the shouts were directed at him to not interfere, and where he had been and why did he smell like a brewery? Denki’s father had rather violently shoved him out of the kitchen with an order to stop being in the way and just go to his room.

Denki had sighed, turning his back on his parents and climbing the stairs up to his bedroom, all the while listening to them shouting at each other about how much they hated one another and how they’d wished they’d never met. Denki often found himself wishing the same. His parents never should have met, never should have married for the sake of public image and money, and they especially never should have conceived and had him. Sometimes, Denki wished his parents were more like Gon and Killua, or Ei’s parents. Fuck, even Katsuki’s parents were better than his.

Despite it all though, between Shoto’s parents’ physical and mental abuse towards him and his siblings and Killua’s absolute nightmarish upbringing, Denki felt he had no right to complain. Instead of going to his room like he was ordered to, Denki snuck into his father’s study, found his liquor cabinet and stole one of the bottles sat in the very back. He snuck off into his room and locked the door behind him where he slumped onto his bed and started drinking.

He listened to his parents’ screaming gaining volume, drinking a mouthful every time he heard them scream ‘I hate you!’ It became sort of a game. Denki dearly missed the days spent living in UA’s dorm rooms, away from the toxic environment surrounding his parents. When he was younger, his parents used to try and hide away their distaste for each other, but as he grew older, the more he started to notice the hateful stares, until he witnessed the first time his father struck his mother.

He had been deathly afraid of his father since, until he started receiving combat training at UA and fighting against real villains. He had always been a bit of a reserved child, until he got to high school, he decided to change his act completely. He’d somehow actually managed to gain some friends with his dim-witted personality. He likes to think he charmed them with his dumbness.

Anyway, Denki had climbed through his window out onto the roof once things started to break inside the house. He sat up there for hours, just staring at the night sky, taking swig after swig of the burning alcohol as he stewed in his own thoughts. Denki couldn’t quite remember what the fuck had been going through his mind, but he remembers that at one point he’d considered cheating on Hitoshi, to cause him the same pain he had caused Denki, but he had been quick to shove that thought away.

No, he couldn’t hurt Hitoshi like that. Despite how he felt at that moment, he knew Hitoshi loved him with his entire being, and Denki loved him similarly. Denki knew he was likely overreacting, but he just wished Hitoshi would just think about having kids with him. Was it childish of him to be so upset over something like this? He wasn’t sure, but he had somehow managed to climb down from the roof without falling off and breaking his neck, stumbling down the dark road, liquor still in hand as he somehow managed to find the right road to make his way home.

Gon and Killua’s house would forever be his real home, despite not actually living there. Maybe he could ask them if he could move in? Just until he could find his footing and get his own place. Fuck, he’d even beg on his hands and knees, anything to just get the fuck out of his parents’ house. He might hate his parents. He’d, by some miracle of fate, made it back home without getting mugged or run over by a car.

The front door was unlocked, and he was so grateful for that, also, wasn’t that dangerous? Whatever. He dragged his feet into the house, stumbling wildly as he did and made his way outside. Killua found him, the two talked as Killua comforted him and the rest he could remember well enough. Wait, no, there were still some blank spots here and there, but he figured they weren’t important enough to remember.

Except, he had kissed Killua. Granted, it was only a few neck kisses, but they were still kissing, nonetheless. Oh, god, he’d cheated on Hitoshi! With Killua! Fuck, what about Gon? What about Izuku? What about the fucking twins!? He’d fucked up. He fucked up so bad, he could barely breathe. He ruined so many people’s lives, because of some drunken mistake! And Killua had even tried acting like nothing happened, when, he must have been falling apart on the inside because he could lose Gon. And all because he was just trying to help Denki.

He was officially, the worst human being ever. He ruined two, no four people’s happiness because he was hurt, and drunk, and childish and-  
“Baby breathe,” Hitoshi’s voice cut through his haze of panic, his lungs burned, and vision swam with lack of oxygen.  
Denki didn’t even realise he was sitting upright until he sucked in air through his mouth, desperate gasps leaving his lips as he gulped in air like a drowning man.

“There you go, you’re okay, everything’s okay,” Hitoshi murmured comfortingly as he brushed Denki’s hair out of his eyes.  
The second he regained his breath, he started sobbing loudly, burying his face into Hitoshi’s chest, clutching tightly to the love his life, just one last time before Hitoshi left him for good. Hitoshi wrapped his arms around Denki, hugging him tightly as he murmured comforting words next to his ear.

Denki cried into his chest, body trembling and shaking from the force of his sobs, guilt and self-hatred. He had just thrown away the best thing in his entire life, he was so stupid! He deserved it though. What, did he really think he could just have passing thoughts of cheating on his lover without actually doing it? If his nose wasn’t so clogged, Denki would have snorted at himself for even thinking he was capable of something like that. He was so stupid.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?” Hitoshi asked, pressing a loving kiss to the top of Denki’s head, running his fingers through the blond’s hair.  
Hitoshi was so kind and caring, he loved Denki so much, and it hurt to know that he had betrayed him.  
So instead of drawing out the inevitable, Denki pulled back to look Hitoshi in the eyes, warm tears sliding down his cheeks. “We need to talk, there-there’s something I need to tell you,”

Hitoshi frowned slightly, adjusting his position a bit so he could sit cross legged, facing Denki with utter seriousness pulling at his brow. “Before all that, I owe you an apology, and an explanation,”  
Denki sniffed as he sat back, wiping away his tears as he nodded, patiently waiting for Hitoshi to gather his thoughts. He’d listen to what his lover had to say before he told him the truth. Denki had known Hitoshi for a few years now, spent most of his time with him, so he could tell that this was something that Hitoshi really needed to get off his chest, and Denki would listen attentively; he owed Hitoshi that much.

Hitoshi sighed softly. “First, I’m sorry for how harshly I treated you. I know this is something you really want, and I could have been a lot more sensitive and handled the situation better, but,” he trailed off, eyes closing as he took a deep breath. “My mother…she passed away after she gave birth to me, I’m not sure what happened, no one told me the reason why, but it’s something that happened a lot in my family,” he told, voice soft as he clasped his hands together, elbows resting on his knees, eyes trained to a spot on the sheets in front of his legs.

“It’s been happening every single generation on my father’s side. My mother, my grandmother, my great grandmother and so on, they all pass away during or directly after childbirth, and it takes a toll. My dad tried his best to raise me on his own, but we weren’t the wealthiest of families, and he had to work three jobs just to get us by and get me through school. He was a bit of an alcoholic, too, and that didn’t help our situation at all. He was a great dad, though, but he eventually worked himself to the grave and my mother’s sister took care of me ever since,”

Hitoshi snorted softly, a sad, humourless sound as he looked up at Denki. “All the other reasons I gave were valid, but this is the main reason. I know it sounds stupid, but to me, it’s a legitimate fear, I, I can’t lose you, Denki. And it’s not like I’ve never thought of it, I do want to have children with you, but not at the cost of your life, I-I don’t think I could bear it if I lost you that way,” his voice cracked near the end, and suddenly, Denki watched in horror as Hitoshi broke down crying, and suddenly, it all made sense to him now.

He could understand now why Hitoshi wouldn’t want this, fuck, Denki wouldn’t want it either if their roles were reversed. It didn’t matter, though, he decided as he wrapped his arms around Hitoshi and pulled him in for a tight hug, all he wanted was for Hitoshi to consider it, and now he knew he did. Denki could respect ad understand his decision.  
“It’s okay, I understand now,” Denki murmured, pressing a loving kiss to his crying love’s temple. “All I wanted was to know that you thought about it, and that you didn’t immediately shoot the idea down because of me, or some other reason. I understand why you wouldn’t want this, hell, I don’t want it either if it means I’ll get taken away from you,”

Hitoshi pulled back, cupping both of Denki’s cheeks and kissed him. “I should have told you sooner though, I shouldn’t have been hiding this from you, I’m so sorry,” he spoke, voice quiet as his lips brushed against the blond’s.  
Denki shook his head with a soft smile. “It doesn’t matter, it wouldn’t have changed my feelings for you, anyway,” he told as he hugged Hitoshi again.

Hitoshi sighed in relief, nuzzling Denki’s neck as he squeezed him in his arms.  
“We can always adopt or something like that, you know,” Denki muttered.  
Hitoshi hummed. “You’re too good to me,”

Except he wasn’t, Denki thought, his heart squeezing in his chest, they wouldn’t be able to adopt, or even plan on starting a family if they weren’t together anymore. Briefly, Denki entertained the idea of keeping this thing a secret and pretending that it didn’t happen, but the guilt churning in his stomach let him know he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. Heart pounding in his chest, he considered how he was supposed to tell Hitoshi when his alpha had just admitted to not wanting to lose him. No, Hitoshi would be okay without him; maybe not at first, but he will be eventually. He deserved better than Denki, anyway.

“I cheated on you,” he ended up blurting, heart climbing up his throat as Hitoshi tensed in his arms.  
Hitoshi pulled away from him slowly, tear-filled eyes wide with pure disbelief. “What?” He whispered.  
“Last night, I, I cheated on you. I, I was hurt, and being dumb and I was drunk, so I ended up kissing Killua-” Denki ignored the way Hitoshi’s breath hitched in his throat, just barrelling on as he word vomited his explanation. “I mean, it was only on the neck, but that doesn’t change the fact that I did it! I, I betrayed you and I hurt you, and I’m so, so sorry, Hitoshi, I didn’t mean to! But I also kind of did? I, I don’t know, I wanted to hurt you, and Killua was just there, and so I kissed his neck, just to try it, but I, I couldn’t do anything else! I, I know I can’t ask for your forgiveness, but I am sorry! I, I just-”

Hitoshi gave him a weird look the further he spewed his excuses, sitting there, listening to Denki prattle on as his face started to contort, until he cut Denki off with a bark of laughter, wiping away his tears as he laughed.  
“I-I-I, what? What’s so funny?” Denki asked, voice cracking with hurt and confusion.

“So, you kissed Killua on the neck?” Hitoshi asked with a smile. “And that’s all? Is that what you consider cheating?”  
Denki frowned. “Yes?”  
Hitoshi chuckled. “Baby, neck kissing is basically the same as kisses to the cheek or forehead, it’s just an act of affection,” he told.

Denki bit his lip. “But, but I-! I wanted to hurt you, I wanted to cheat on you!”  
Hitoshi smiled softly at him. “But you didn’t. You were hurt and apparently very drunk, and people do stupid things when they’re drunk, but what matters is that you didn’t do it. Fuck, if you couldn’t even go further than a couple of neck kisses with _Killua_ , then I don’t have to worry,” he assured.  
“I-you’re not mad?” Denki asked softly.

Hitoshi shook his head, reaching forward and pulling Denki into his lap. “I’m not mad at all, I’m just glad that you forgive me,”  
Denki opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a knock on their door.  
“Oh? So, you two sleepy heads are finally awake?” Killua asked as he poked his head into the room before opening the door and stepping in fully.

“You guys slept in late-is everything okay?” Gon asked with concern as he walked in behind Killua.  
Killua rose his eyebrows. “Oh, shit, did we interrupt your talk? Sorry, sorry,” he apologized with a sheepish smile.  
Denki suddenly burst into tears again, seeing the two of them together made his chest hurt with guilt; what if Gon wasn’t as understanding as Hitoshi?

Gon rose his brows in alarm as Killua frowned.  
“Hey, come now, why are you crying? Everything’s okay now,” Killua murmured as he walked closer to Denki to rub his back, Gon hovering nearby.  
“No, it isn’t!” Denki protested vehemently, turning to stare with tear-filled eyes at Gon and Killua. “I’m so sorry, I-I ruined everything! Nothing’s going to be okay, because I-I-!”

“You what?” Killua prompted.  
“Because I kissed you!” Denki shouted, ignoring Hitoshi’s sigh, Killua’s blank look and Gon’s raised eyebrows. “I, I just-! I’m sorry!”  
Killua frowned in confusion. “But you didn’t kiss me?”

Denki made a sound of pure frustration deep in his throat. “I did! Last night, I-on your neck, I,”  
Gon chuckled softly, choosing to ignore Denki’s glare.  
“So, you kissed me on the neck, it’s not such a big deal,” Killua told as he straightened his spine.  
Denki frowned with irritation.  
“You don’t have to worry about that, Killua kisses people’s necks all the time,” Gon mentioned with a smile.

“But isn’t it, you know, a really intimate place?” Denki asked in confusion.  
Killua shook his head with a soft smile. “Sure, but it’s only really intimate when you’re in an intimate moment, you know? Like during sex. What you did last night was just you being a drunken, affectionate idiot,”

Denki chose to ignore the insult, brows furrowed so hard, it started to hurt. He couldn’t quite rid of the guilt.  
Killua sighed with a soft smile. “Okay, look.” He leant forward again, planting a kiss against the side of Denki’s neck before turning to do the same with Hitoshi. “Now we’re even, right? Do you feel like Hitoshi cheated on you?”

Denki shook his head.  
“See? Then why are you beating yourself up about it, it’s fine now,” Killua asked as he leant back.  
“But I made you uncomfortable, you shuddered when I did it,” Denki mumbled.  
“That’s because Killua’s neck is really ticklish,” Gon explained, brushing the tips of his fingers against the side of Killua’s neck as evidence, a full-bodied shudder wracking through the silver haired male.

Killua swatted at Gon’s hand with an irritated scowl. “Hey!” He whined.  
Denki sighed, his guilt slowly ebbing away as he realised everything was okay.  
“Now, you two need to clean up, Katsuki’s making lunch,” Killua told as Denki’s phone started to vibrate on the bedside table.

“Okay, we’ll be down soon,” Hitoshi replied as Denki reached over and read the series of text messages he had received.  
“Uhm,” Denki mumbled as he climbed off Hitoshi lap, licking his lips and swallowing around the lump in his throat. “I actually need to go, my dad asked me to come home,”  
Killua blinked before he nodded. “Okay, well, dinner tonight maybe?” He asked, though he sounded very unsure as they watched Denki starting to get dressed.

“Sure, I’ll try my best to make it, okay?” Denki told as he gathered his wallet and phone, shoving them into his pants pocket, turning and pressing a kiss to Hitoshi’s lips in goodbye.  
Gon frowned as he watched the younger blond rush out of the room, sharing a concerned look with Killua before he shrugged.

Denki rushed home as quickly as he could, heart beating erratically in his chest. His dad didn’t ask him to come home, he straight up told him to get his ass back home. Denki felt scared suddenly as he stared up at the looming house a few minutes later, hands trembling as he pushed the door open. Denki made three mistakes that day. The first was leaving the safety of his home for this place, and the second was assuming his father was above physically hurting him.

Denki should have known better. He saw shards of glass in the kitchen, the cupboard doors wide open. The house was silent as he called out to his parents, nervously glancing around. He could instantly smell the alcohol on his father’s breath when he did find him, and he made his third mistake here, and that was approaching the clearly intoxicated, violently pissed off man. And he suffered the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not planned, at all. Neither is the next one, but what can I say, shit happens.
> 
> Poor Denki


	85. A Fucked Up Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for abuse!

This day was a total fuck up, Denki decided as his eyes fluttered open for the second time that day, head throbbing for an entirely different reason this time. He was laying on his back on his bedroom floor, vision fuzzy as he blinked a few times until he could focus on his ceiling. His body hurting was the first thing he noticed. The second being that his room was getting darker as the sun set, his bedroom door was wide open, and his father was laying in a heap in the hall.

What the fuck happened? Denki groaned as he sat up, his ribs ached as his forehead stung. He brought his fingers up to the stinging spot, hissing at the burn he felt before lowering his hand. His fingertips came back wet and sticky, stained with a dark liquid that Denki could only assume was blood. His father groaned, and Denki’s heart leapt up in his throat.

That’s right, Denki remembered as he stumbled to his feet, ignoring the fact that the room spun with the sudden action as he swung the door shut, locking it in the process. He had come home to the place destroyed. Denki whimpered as he pressed his back to the door, sliding down and bringing his knees up to his chest, hugging his legs as he listened to his father waking up.

His father had been in his study, a glass of dark liquor in his hand. Denki had approached him, asking what was wrong and where his mother was. Usually, when their fights turned this violent, Denki’s mother would spend hours cleaning up the resulting mess of their arguments, but this time, she wasn’t seen. Denki’s father had told him that she left, and that it was his fault.

Confused, Denki had only stood and watched as his father approach him, unsure what the man meant, until an empty bottle had connected with the side of his head. His father had been on top of him the second he hit the floor, landing punch after punch on his dazed son, shouting accusations at him as he stood up and started kicking Denki in the stomach and ribs.

It was his fault she left, it was his fault that their marriage was falling apart, and they were no longer happy. It was Denki’s fault his father’s business had acquired so much debt and fallen into bankruptcy. Every little thing that had gone wrong in their lives was his fault. Denki had turned onto his back and kicked his father in the stomach, throwing the man off his feet.

Denki scrambled up onto his feet, stumbling out of the room, heart pounding and adrenaline pumping, he tried to make snap second decision on where to go. The stairs, or his room? His room was closer, if he could just get there, he could lock himself in and climb out the window. He didn’t want to use his quirk until it was absolutely necessary, his dad had the same quirk as him, but weaker than Denki’s. He didn’t really want to hurt his dad.

Denki had made it to his room until that same bottle was thrown at his head, causing him to fall over as his vision swam. His father picked the bottle up again, using it to hit Denki in the side of the head twice before he was sent flying back, twitching as Denki’s electricity sparked on his skin. Denki crawled further into his room before he lost consciousness.

What was wrong with his father!? He had officially gone insane, and Denki has never been more terrified in his entire life. Realistically, he knew he should be able to handle this, he fought villains daily, he could easily win a fight against his father, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. To him, at that moment, his father was more terrifying than even the most powerful villain.

Denki whimpered, clamping his hands over his ears as his father started banging on his door, shouting him to stop being such a pussy and face him like a man. His words were slurred, and he was clearly still drunk. Denki looked up, of course, his window! He could climb out and run to safety! Denki scrambled over to his window, ripping the curtains away, only to see that there were bars placed over his only means of escape.

Had, had his father planned for this? Did he predict that Denki would run into his room? Was it his intention to trap Denki there? What was he supposed to do now?! The banging on his door grew louder, and Denki cowered in the corner. He was such a fucking coward; how could he not just go out there and face this man? He could beat him easily! Instead, Denki cowered near his bed, wracking his muddled mind to try and figure out what he should do next.

He just wanted to go home and cuddle with Hitoshi, he never should have left. Breath hitching, Denki reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out his phone and unlocking it, breath escaping in relief when he saw that he still had thirty percent battery life left. With trembling fingers, he found Hitoshi’s number, dialling it and placing his phone to his ear. The phone rang until it went to voicemail. Denki tried twice more, not once getting through and he realised Hitoshi must have left his phone upstairs in the room.

Who else was he supposed to call? He realised it was dumb to call Hitoshi, his alpha barely ever had his phone on him. Trembling, Denki searched through his contacts, flinching every time his father banged on his door. He came across his number by accident, and honestly, who better to call in a crisis situation than him. Denki dialled the number, holding his breath and squeezing his eyes shut, silently praying that he would answer.

 

* * *

 

  
“It feels quiet without Denki here,” Izuku commented as he helped Shoto wash the dishes.  
They had finished eating dinner not too long ago, the house feeling oddly quiet and sort of empty without the blond there.  
Hitoshi sighed from his seat on one of the counters. “Yeah, he left in such a hurry, though,”

“Is everything okay with him?” Killua asked, head leant against Gon’s shoulder. “He was really emotional today,”  
“Kami will be okay! He might not look it, but he’s a tough guy!” Eijirou stated confidently from where he stood beside Katsuki, near his other two mates.

“Tough guy? More like ray of sunshine and rainbows and sunflowers and anything bright that makes me want to shield my eyes,” Dabi commented, leaning back on his hands, sat next to a slouching Hitoshi.  
Alluka giggled from beside her brother, nodding her agreement as she turned to make some coffee and hot chocolate.

Katsuki jumped as his phone suddenly started vibrating in his pocket, grumbling as he fished it out of his pocket. “Fucking-what?” He grunted as he answered the phone, not looking at the caller I.D.  
“Bakubro,” Denki’s shaky voice greeted him. “Can, uhm, will you-” his whispered words cut off with a whimper as loud banging sounded in the background.  
Katsuki frowned. “The fuck was that?” He asked, body tensing.

“Ba-Bakubro!” Denki whined, voice pitching high with obvious fear. “I-! I’m so scared, can you please-?” He cut off again as the banging grew louder, accompanied by a voice shouting.  
“You’re scared?” Katsuki questioned, pushing away from the counter, subconsciously readying himself for a fight; he didn’t know where he was or what was scaring Denki so much, but fuck if he was going to find him and save him. “Denki-Denki! Just calm the fuck down, tell me where you are, and I’ll come get you,”

Hitoshi jumped off the counter with a frown as Gon tensed, standing up straight.   
Katsuki listened carefully as Denki shakily whispered where he was.   
“Hang tight, I’m coming to get you, okay?” Katsuki stated as he moved to leave the house.  
“Please hurry, he, he’ll get through-Bakubro-Ka-Kacchan, please, please, please,” Denki begged, voice disappearing on the last word as he sobbed.

“Just fucking-! I’ll be there in a minute, okay!” Katsuki shouted, ignoring everyone and their questioning gazes as he ran out of the house, sprinting down the street as fast as he could.  
He was aware of Hitoshi following him, and a second later, Gon joined them. He knows the place they were running to, he used to pass the mansion like house on his way to and from school.

It was usually a fifteen-minute walk from the house, but with their running, they made it there in five. Katsuki panted as he stared up at the house, barely taking a second to catch his breath before he walked in. Instantly, they could hear a man shouting and banging, screaming for Denki to stop hiding and come out of his room. He proceeded to call Denki a variety of obscene names, not noticing them behind him until Gon knocked him out swiftly.

Katsuki knocked on the door. “Denki, open up, it’s-”  
Denki threw open the door and lunged for him, nearly knocking him off his feet as he buried his face into the blond alpha’s chest, sobbing loudly as he trembled. Katsuki wrapped his arms around him, he could easily smell the pure terror that stuck to Denki like a second layer of skin.

All Denki could think of was that his pack alpha was there, Katsuki was strong, Katsuki was safe. He didn’t know who else was there, but all he cared about at that moment was that he was safe.  
“Are you okay? What the fuck happened?” Katsuki questioned.  
Denki shook his head. “I, I-! He’s just drunk, he didn’t mean to! He, he-!” Denki cut off with a whimper and a hiccup, pulling back to look pleadingly up at Katsuki.

Denki had never seen that expression on Katsuki’s face before; completely blank save for his wide eyes. Katsuki pulled him back into his chest, body tense and shaking subtly with suppressed rage.  
“Let’s take you home,” Katsuki murmured, though he didn’t move.  
Denki sniffled and nodded, pulling back again, finally taking notice of both Gon and Hitoshi.

Katsuki released him so he could fall into Hitoshi’s arms, feeling completely and utterly safe when his arms wrapped around him. Gon was shaking, staring with a blank, dark look at the unconscious, man at his feet, looking like he was contemplating murder. Katsuki managed to catch his eyes, and with a firm shake of his head, Gon released a breath and turned to walk away.

Hitoshi followed him, arms wrapped protectively around the smaller blond, leading him out of the house. Katsuki contemplated his actions for about two seconds before he raised his right foot and kicked the man in the face. He assumed the guy was Denki’s father, but he wasn’t sure. The walk back to the house was quiet and full of sniffles. Denki couldn’t stop shaking as they walked, he just wanted a warm hug and some sleep, this day was such a big fuck up.

“What happened, is everything okay?” Killua questioned when they entered the house, frowning as Gon shook his head, but gave no verbal reply.  
Denki whimpered once he saw Killua, just the right person for comfort, he needed a mother’s hug right now.   
Killua turned back around just in time to catch a glimpse of Denki’s face before the blond omega fell into his arms.

“Oh my god,” Killua uttered as he wrapped his arms around the smaller. “Someone better tell me what the fuck happened,” he hissed, eyes wild with anger as Denki started to tremble and cry in his arm.  
Katsuki frowned. “We don’t know. We got there, and he was locked in his room with this guy banging on the door-was he your dad?”  
Denki nodded his head, nuzzling his face into Killua’s shoulder.

“Did he do this to you?” Killua asked quietly, voice cold with fury.  
Denki nodded again, sniffling as he fisted the back of Killua’s hoodie.   
Killua took a deep breath, forcing his body to relax as he started to purr comfortingly, finger gently combing through Denki’s hair. “Let me clean your wounds?” He spoke softly.

Denki willingly went as Killua lead him upstairs to the bathroom, sitting down on the closed toilet lid as Killua fished around for the first air kit. His eyelids were drooping, eyes burning with exhaustion; his head hurt, too. Denki watched as Killua found the first aid kit, using some of the medical wipes to apply disinfectant. Denki hissed as Killua started to clean a long cut over his left brow, staring up the silver haired male in a daze.

Killua frowned as he wiped away all the blood on Denki’s face. The right side of his face was one massive bruise, dark blue and purple, he had a cut above his left eyebrow, his lip was split, and his nose was a little bruised, too. It wasn’t as bad as it looked at first, but it was still quite terrible to look at. Killua really wanted to go and snap that guy’s neck.

“Is Denki okay?” Izuku asked as he entered the living room, followed closely by Dabi, Shoto, Eijirou and Alluka.  
Hitoshi just turned and went upstairs, not answering Izuku’s question.  
“Kacchan? What-is that blood on your shirt?” Izuku asked, alarmed.

“Denki is beat to shit, his dad did it, I don’t fucking know if he’s okay and yes, this is his blood on my shirt,” Katsuki reported before he collapsed onto the sofa with a sigh, dragging a hand through his hair.  
“His dad did it?” Eijirou asked with shock.  
Katsuki grunted with a curt nod, turning his head as Shoto sat beside him, pulling the other male into his arm, Katsuki buried his nose into Shoto’s hair.  
“Is everything okay?” Gon asked quietly as he stood in the doorway to the bathroom, shifting to let Hitoshi pass to be with his love.  
Killua sighed but nodded. “The good news is that he won’t need any stitches, at least, I don’t think so. You just need to rest now, Denki,” he told.  
The blond nodded, chewing on his lower lip. “Thank you,” he muttered,

Killua stared him down for a solid minute, and it was terrifying.  
“In two days, when you feel a bit better, you’re coming with me and Gon, and we’re going to go pack your stuff up, and you’re going to move in here, do you understand?” Killua asked, tone leaving no place for arguments.  
Denki nodded his consent, he didn’t feel like arguing now and it wasn’t like he would anyway. He wanted to move in here, the only difference being he didn’t have to beg like he had initially planned.

Killua combed his fingers through Denki’s hair, a soft, motherly look on his face. “Good, now go to bed and get some rest, okay? Both of you. And Katsuki, too. No, you know what, everyone needs to go to bed and sleep,”  
Gon chuckled, wrapping an arm around Killua’s shoulders and leading him out of the bathroom. “You know that counts for you too, right?”

“But-! No, not until I know everyone is in bed-! Gon! Put me down, I need-! GON!” Killua protested as Gon picked him up, ignoring his struggling as he carried his mate downstairs.   
“Alright, listen up!” Gon shouted, gaining everyone’s attention. “Mama Killua’s orders, everyone in bed. Now,”

Dabi sighed long and pained, but marched up the stairs along with everyone else, the teens grumbling all the way.  
“Damn it, Gon,” Killua grumbled angrily with a light blush on his cheeks.  
Gon chuckled as he switched off all the lights, pressing a kiss to Killua’s cheek before he climbed back up the stairs. “C’mon, let’s get you in bed, grumpy,”  
Killua pouted but let himself be taken to bed.

 

* * *

 

  
“Do we really have to do this? Can’t we just come back another time? Or not at all?” Denki asked as they stood in front of the mansion, the building looming over them.  
“No Denki, we’re doing this right now,” Killua stated with a firm shake of his head, marching right up to the front doors, Gon following him.   
Hitoshi took his hand and lead him up the stairs to the door, a frown tugging at his lips and brows. Denki hesitated a few seconds longer before he sighed and pushed open the doors, leading the other three into the house. Huh, someone must have cleaned up.

“Denki dear, you’re finally home! Where have you been?” His mother asked as she came waltzing in as if nothing had happened. She gasped once she got a good look at him. “What happened to your face? Did you fight another villain? I always told you to be careful, but you never listen. Now, who are our guests?”

Denki blinked in confusion, didn’t his dad say she left him? “Where’s dad?” He asked instead.  
She blinked a few times before she smiled. “In his study, of course, working on a big project, I believe,” she replied.  
Denki swallowed, pulling his shoulders up to his ears, they’d need to pass his father’s study to get to his room.

Killua placed a hand on his lower back, encouraging him forward. “Lead the way, Denki,”  
Denki nodded stiffly, leading them up the stairs and leaving behind his mother, whom blinked at them in confusion before she shrugged and turned to go to the kitchen.

They managed to pass the study without Denki’s father noticing, the study’s door was closed, luckily. Denki closed his bedroom door before they started packing his things as quickly as possible. Denki really wanted to avoid a confrontation with his father if at all possible. Just as they were finishing, there was a knock on his door.

“Son, are you in there?” His father called, voice muffled by the door.  
Denki froze for a second before he swallowed and opened the door the slightest bit, peaking through the small gap.  
“Dad?” Denki murmured.

“Oh, Denki, there you are, where have you been? You’ve been missing for two days,” his father asked.  
Denki frowned, sighing softly. Looks like they were going to pretend like nothing happened. His parents often did this, especially after one of their more violent arguments. “I…I’ve been staying with a-”

Killua ripped open the door, cutting off whatever excuse he was about to make up, careful not to hit Denki with the door.  
Denki’s father took a step back in surprise, managing not to cower under the murderous glare Killua fixed on him. “O-oh, you must one of Denki’s friends, my name is-”  
“I don’t care,” Killua cut him off with a cold tone, eyes narrowed the slightest bit. “I’ll have you know that Denki will be living with us from now on,”

Denki’s father frowned, temper rising. “Is that so? And you’re just going to take him, is that it?”  
“As a matter of fact, I am,” Killua replied coolly. “I don’t think it’s healthy for your son to live in such an environment,”  
The man growled as Denki’s mother climbed up the stairs, blinking in confusion at the sight.

“I’ll have you know that this is kidnapping. I could have the police arrest you for abducting-”  
Killua hissed like a pissed off cat. “And I could just as easily kill you and get away with it for abusing your own child,” he told, holding out his right hand, finger nails turning into sharp, deadly claws as electricity danced across his skin in an impressive display. “Now, you can either let him go, or suffer an excruciating death,”

Denki’s father scowled, sweat rolling down from his temple as he considered his options carefully. He could tell that the young man was not pulling his leg and if he put up any kind of a fight, he would die a painful death, as promised. Not to mention the intimidating man that stood a few feet behind the white haired one, large, muscular body tense and eyes blank, promising pain to whomever hurt the white-haired male.

“Very well then,” he spoke through gritted teeth, “You may take him,”  
Denki wasn’t allowed a goodbye before he was dragged out of the mansion, belongings in hand as they went back home. Words could not explain the gratitude he felt for their help. For saving him from that retched place. And now, Denki can finally look forward to his future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously hope this wasn't rediculous, I admit, I let myself get a little carried away with this but, whatever. I needed some drama to keep this fic interesting.  
> Again, poor Denki.
> 
> Anyway, until next time, guys


	86. Mission

Izuku woke up suddenly with a start, blinking blearily up at the ceiling as he attempted to sort through his thoughts and memories of the dream he had had. After a minute or two, he sat up with a sigh, raking a hand through his hair, he glanced around the room. It was still dark, a glance at his phone’s screen told him it was three am, everyone in the house was likely still fast asleep.

Izuku turned to sit on the edge of the bed, dragging a hand down his face with another heavy sigh, turning to glance behind him at his sleeping lovers. Katsuki, fast asleep on his stomach, breathed slightly heavier with both Shoto and Eijirou’s heads resting on his back, the two cuddled up to his sides.

Izuku quietly stood from the bed, silently slipping from the room, ensuring that he closed the door as quietly as he possibly so as not wake his mates from their deep slumber. He made a quick stop at the bathroom to relieve himself before he climbed the stairs up to the third floor, chewing on his lower lip as he hovered outside of his parents’ bedroom door, suddenly feeling very shy.

The door srood ajar, the muffled sound of deep breathing barely reaching his ears, so he knew he didn’t have to worry about walking in on them doing anything, but he felt like he was intruding on their privacy. Izuku’s hand hovered over the door as he hesitated, sighing softly as he took a step back to retreat to his own room.

“Izuku, baby, come here,” Killua called softly, keeping his voice low.  
Izuku couldn’t stop the smile from pulling at his lips before he pushed the door open, poking his head inside before he entered the room fully. Killua was sitting up, leaning back on one hand as he smiled softly, gesturing Izuku towards him with his free hand.

Gon was fast asleep, breathing deeply with one arm thrown around Killua’s waist.  
“Did I wake you, mom?” Izuku whispered as he walked to the bed, watching as Killua pulled the blankets back for him.  
Killua shook his head as Izuku crawled in beside him. “No, I had trouble sleeping,” he confessed as he wrapped both arms around Izuku, pulling him closer and laying down, briefly releasing one arm to cover his son with the blankets.

“Is everything okay?” Izuku asked as Killua pulled him into his chest, chest vibrating with purrs as he started to comb his pale fingers through Izuku’s soft curls.  
Killua hummed. “Everything’s better now,” he assured as Izuku nuzzled his face into his shoulder, breathing in his mother’s comforting scent as his eyelids started to droop and sleep tugged at his mind.

“Hmn, love sleeping in here with you and dad,” Izuku mumbled sleepily. “Feels like we haven’t been spending so much time together lately,” he expressed, words broken by a wide yawn.  
“I’m sorry baby,” Killua whispered, nuzzling his son’s hair as his purring gained volume.  
“ ‘s okay, mom, I understand,” Izuku slurred, squeezing his mother in a lazy a hug as he started to fall asleep. “Love you,”

“I love you too, baby,” Killua uttered into his hair as Izuku’s breathing deepened and evened out, the young adult safe and sound in his mother’s arms, comforting purrs lulling him into a deep sleep, surrounded by warmth and comfort.  
Killua smiled as he continued to run his fingers through Izuku’s hair, hugging him tightly to his chest as he listened to his boys’ breathing deeply and syncing together.

Gon mumbled Killua’s name as he shuffled closer, pressing his entire front to Killua’s back as he nuzzled impossibly close. Killua hummed as he was sandwiched between the two, warmth surrounding him entirely and he felt his body relaxing as safety washed over him. His purring tapered off as he joined his boys in sleep.

 

* * *

 

  
“Is this really necessary?” Dabi asked with a sigh as he weaved through bustling people, rushing on their way to work or school or wherever the hell people went to at seven thirty in the morning.  
Alluka glanced over her shoulder, flashing one of her heart stopping, beautiful smiles at him. “Of course, it is!” She exclaimed, reaching out and taking hold of his left wrist, tugging his hand out of his pants pocket so she could intertwine their fingers. “Brother always craves something sweet and chocolatey, so it’s our duty to find him the most delicious, sweetest, chocolatey thing possible!”

Dabi sighed as he was tugged along, allowing himself to be pulled after the smaller girl. “That still doesn’t answer the question as to why it has to be us,”  
Alluka paused, luckily, they were off to the side and out of the way of the busy patrons. “Brother saved both of us, he took us away from bad people and terrible situations, and he took care of us, so I think this is the least we can do for him,” she murmured, turning to look up at him with shining, ocean blue eyes, her cheeks flushed the slightest bit with repressed emotion. “Don’t you?”

Dabi stared into her eyes, watching the various emotions flickering behind the expressive pools before he sighed for the third time in five minutes, eyes closing briefly before they opened again and suddenly, it was him tugging her along.  
“Then we better hurry before there isn’t anything sweet left,” he told, refusing to look back and watch the pure joy flitter onto her face.

They spent the next hour, weaving in and out of various bakeries and patrons, searching for the perfectly sweet, chocolatey dessert Alluka thought Killua deserved. In the end, most bakeries were sold out, and he was left with an extremely disheartened young woman whom just wanted to make her brother happy and ultimately failed.

They were sitting on a bench, watching as people passed by them, the morning rush passed, leaving behind teenagers skipping school, elderly couples walking their dogs or feeding ducks, and a few adults passing by. Alluka sat with her hands clasped in her lap, back straight as she stared sadly at her knees, the corners of her lips tugged down.

Dabi was sprawled on the bench, slouching with his hands in his pockets as he watched the woman warily. He seriously didn’t have the energy this early in the morning to deal with tears. She had dragged him out of bed at seven in the morning to go on a mission to hunt down the best sweets, and all Dabi wants to do is get some sleep before his training with Gon started.

His needs aside, he also didn’t have the desire to see Alluka so completely heartbroken.  
“Does it necessarily have to be something chocolatey?” He voiced, sitting up a bit as Alluka directed her attention to him. “I mean, can’t it just be a variety of sweet pastries, to make up for the lack of chocolate?”

Alluka blinked a few times as she thought about his suggestion. “A variety?”  
Dabi grunted. “Yeah, like a doughnut and a cupcake or something like that,”  
Alluka thought about it for a few seconds more before her eyes started to sparkle. A happy, goofy little grin stretching across her lips. “That’s a brilliant idea, Touya!” She whooped, jumping to her feet, grabbing his wrist again as she started dragging him off in the direction of the nearest bakery.

Dabi stared blankly as he watched Alluka pick out a myriad of pastries instead of the two or three he had thought she would pick, but he supposes, he should have known better. They ended up with two different doughnuts, a cupcake, a slice of cappuccino flavoured cake, a blueberry muffin, and a slice of some kind of tart he’s never had. Dabi barely suppressed the full-bodied shudder that wanted to wrack through his body at all the sweetness in that box.

Alluka’s hand still clasped in his, they made their way back home, the young woman happily munching on a doughnut Dabi had picked out for her and insisted she eat. The box held safely in his free hand, Alluka hummed a soft tune as she swung their hands back and forth, giggling mostly to herself. Dabi smiled softly, unaware of the soft look he sent to the smaller girl.

The house was still relatively quiet when they got back, the only sounds that of the second-floor shower running, likely either Katsuki or Shoto getting ready for the day.   
“Brother is probably still sleeping,” Alluka muttered as she made her way into the kitchen, tugging Dabi after her. “I can make us some coffee, if you’d like,” she offered.

“Sure,” he replied, placing the box down on the kitchen counter, moving to lean on the counter behind Alluka, watching as she got to work on making them coffee.  
“You’re making coffee?” Denki’s voice muttered as he shuffled into the room, hair mussed, and eyes still half lidded, yawning as he opened the fridge.

Alluka hummed. “Mhm, want some?”  
“That’d be great, thanks,” Denki murmured as he moved to lean his head on Dabi’s shoulder, eyes closing.  
Dabi sighed, personal space seemed to be null in this house.

“Here you go!” Alluka said, voice chipper as she handed a mug to both men.  
“Thanks!”  
“Thank you,”  
“Do you have patrol today, Denki?” Alluka asked curiously.

Denki nodded. “Yeah, but I have night shift with Izuku and Hitoshi,” he told.  
Alluka nodded with a smile. “Shouldn’t you be getting some more sleep then?”  
“Yup! I think I’ll be going now, see you guys later,” Denki called, briefly nuzzling his nose into Dabi’s neck before he left the room.

“Why does no one in this house seem to understand the concept of personal space?” Dabi questioned.  
Alluka smiled up at him. “It’s probably just their way of making you feel welcome and part of the family,” she told.

Dabi grunted, watching as she made another cup of coffee and hot chocolate, likely for the two adult sleeping beauties upstairs.  
“You coming?” Alluka asked, taking both the coffee and hot chocolate in one hand, her other hand gripping her own hot drink.   
Dabi grunted, reaching and taking the box of pastries, following Alluka upstairs.

Alluka slowly pushed open the door, timidly poking her head into the room, stepping fully inside after a moment. They were all still fast asleep, with Gon nuzzled as closely as he possibly could into Killua’s back, nose buried into his love’s pale neck, so he could inhale his scent, arms wrapped protectively around his lover’s pregnant belly.

Killua had one arm resting on Gon’s, fingers intertwined, his other arm hugging Izuku to himself, fingers buried in his black-green hair. Izuku was curled into his mother, face pressed against his throat under his chin, breathing deeply and steadily, clutching Killua’s hoodie in both of his hands like a small child.

“Look at them, they’re so cute,” Alluka cooed quietly, a fond smile on her lips as she stared down at them.  
Dabi hummed in acknowledgment, watching with surprise as Gon’s eyes snapped open, staring warily at them for a moment before a sleepy grin stretched over his lips, pulling one arm free from Killua to drag his hand down his face as he sat up.

“G’morning guys,” he mumbled around a yawn, blinking a few times at Izuku curled up in Killua’s arms before he smiled.  
“Good morning, Gon!” Alluka greeted, voice chipper as she handed him a mug of coffee.   
“Thanks, Alluka,” he thanked, pulling his other arm back from Killua, lips tugging up into a wide smile as his love whined at the loss of weight and heat.

Alluka smiled brightly as Killua frowned in his sleep, curling tighter into himself and around Izuku.  
“Come back, Gon,” Killua grumbled, brows twitching with irritation.  
“But I didn’t go anywhere, Killua,” Gon replied, smiling as Killua threw his right arm behind him, blindly groping around until his hand landed on Gon’s wrist, fingers wrapping around him and tugging.

“Cuddle, please,” Killua pleaded, sighing in frustration when Gon refused to budge. “Gon,” he whined, eyes finally fluttering open with a groan.  
“Big brother, it’s time to wake up,” Alluka announced with a soft smile.  
A long, drawn out sigh passed through Killua’s nose before he made an effort to detangle himself from Izuku, but just gave up after a few seconds of half-hearted struggling.

“We brought breakfast in bed,” Dabi drawled, briefly eyeing the pastry box in his left hand. “Sort of,”  
“Hmn, thank you,” Killua hummed, making another half-hearted effort of getting up out of Izuku’s hold.  
Gon eyed the box. “That’s really unhealthy, isn’t it?” He asked.  
Dabi nodded. “Yup,”

Gon sighed softly, not even bothering to help his mate in his struggles.  
Alluka frowned at them. “Hey!” She scolded, “you can never, ever deny a pregnant omega their cravings, no matter how unhealthy it is!”  
Gon sweat dropped as Dabi turned to look at her. “I trust your judgement,”

Alluka beamed at him before turning back to face the bed as Killua finally managed to sit up, face flushed and slightly out of breath.   
“That looked difficult, are you okay?” Dabi questioned as he reached forward to hand the box to the elder male.  
Killua pouted, but took the box, nonetheless, still looking half asleep. “Why did none of you offer to help me?”

“Sorry, didn’t think about it,” Dabi replied with a shrug.  
Killua sighed, crossing his legs and placing the box on his lap as Alluka bounced onto the bed with a wide, excited grin on her lips--as if it were Christmas morning--after safely placing her and Killua’s mugs on the bedside table.

“Come sit over here, Touya!” Gon called, patting the empty space beside him with a bright smile.  
Dabi sighed, but moved to sit next to the pack dad, hesitating for a few minutes before he stiffly tilted his head to the side to rest his cheek on the elder male’s shoulder.

Gon smiled at the top of his head, but didn’t react otherwise, choosing to wait for Dabi to fully relax before he moved in any way. Touya half expected the bigger man to shrug him off or maybe even react violently or with disgust, but after a few tense minutes, Dabi realised none of that was going to happen.

He had spent years with the League, and they hadn’t been very big on physical contact and Dabi hadn’t ever really been either, so it didn’t bother him. Before that, the only real physically affectionate people in his family were his mother and Shoto. Endeavour never allowed physical touches aside from during their sparring, but that could not be seen as affectionate.

Touya still has a hard time adapting to everyone’s outright physical affection. There was always a hug, or fingers dragged through hair, a loving nuzzle or leaning against each other’s shoulders and sleeping cuddled together in the same bed. Heck, even that bath he had shared with Denki and Killua a few weeks ago had been a strange occurrence to him.

In the back of his mind, he was always afraid of his physical affections getting rejected, so instead of being hurt, he refrained from acting on his desires of actively seeking physical comfort or love. He knows he should know better, they constantly showered him in affection, so why shouldn’t he do the same? But that fear would not leave so easily. At least this was a step in the right direction, right?

Slowly, Dabi’s body started to relax, leaning more and more of his weight against the larger male, eyelids drooping, not even tensing or flinching when Gon wrapped an arm around his shoulders to help support his weight, somehow managing to relax even further.   
Killua smiled at the sight before turning his attention towards the box in his lap, feeling much more awake as he opened it, eyes practically sparkling with delight at the sight of all those sweet treats.

“Oh god, you two are angels sent directly from heaven, how did you know to get me this?” Killua asked as he picked up a doughnut, moaning in delight at the taste of the delicious treat.  
Alluka smiled brightly. “It was Touya’s idea! We wanted to get you something chocolatey, but they were all out, so he came up with this idea instead,” she explained.

Killua smiled lovingly at their half-asleep pup. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.  
Touya hummed as his eyelids finally slid shut, breathing deepening as he fell asleep.   
Killua purred in delight as he combed the fingers of his free hand through Izuku’s hair, smiling as his son cuddled closer into his side. “So cute,“ he murmured.

Alluka smiled as she watched her brother lean his head against Gon’s shoulder, the otherwise quiet room filled with the sound of his content purrs. It was nice to see her precious big brother so happy; to see them all so happy, and she wants it to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some family fluff before OT4 smut!!! So yeah, warning, it's probably going to happen in the next chapter.
> 
> I think, at the rate I'm going now and what I still want to happen, this fic is likely going to end up with about 100 chapters, I think. My guesses have been wrong before, so, yeah.
> 
> Anyway! See you guys next time with OT4 heat!


	87. Heat, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some good ol' smut

Shoto woke up that following Monday--after spending most of the weekend lazing around together with their entire pack—decidedly feeling a little under the weather, stomach cramping, body aching with a strong craving for something salty or cold soba. He also sort of felt like he wanted to tear someone’s face off.

Admittedly, it wasn’t that bad, he was just a bit grumpier than usual and he assumed it might be because of how generally unwell he felt. He might be getting sick, except, his discomfort worsened over the course of the day, until he had to be sent home because his stomach cramps had gotten so much worse, he could barely walk.

He collapsed onto the sofa, frowning deeply as a low whine left his throat; he really wanted to cuddle. It was as he was laying there that he realised two things, the first being that the house was extremely quiet and the second being that the symptoms he was currently experiencing were because of his pre-heat. He had simultaneously been dreading and looking forward to this for the passed few weeks now, and now that it was here, he could feel his nerves starting to swell in his chest.

He spent a few minutes on the sofa, stewing in his own nervousness before he got up and climbed the stairs all the way up to Touya’s bedroom, hoping to find his brother to cuddle with.  
“Touya? Are you up here?” He called as he climbed the last few steps up the ladder into the attic.  
“Yeah,” Dabi drawled, turning his head to watch as Shoto finally made it up into his room, laying back in bed to relax, he had been training all day with Gon and was utterly exhausted.

“Can we cuddle?” Shoto asked after glancing around the room, not bothering to wait for a reply as he crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around Touya in a hug, resting his head on his brother’s shoulder.  
Dabi blinked down at Sho’s hair, arms hovering over his back for a few moments before dropping down to rest heavily against the younger. “Sure,”

Dabi closed his eyes, laying his head back against the pillows, listening to his baby brother’s steady breathing, his own body growing heavy as sleep started tugging at his conscience.   
Shoto started to purr softly, timidly, halting at random and tapering off occasionally before picking back up. It was obvious by the sound that he didn’t purr quite as often as other omega; it was likely something he did so infrequently that it felt like something new entirely when he did do it.

Like he was discovering it for the very first time. It didn’t make it any less comforting or enjoyable to listen to, though it did tug at one’s heart to realise that he never really had a reason to purr in the past before now. Dabi enjoyed the sound, while Shoto’s purring was timid and soft, Denki’s was rather loud and eager, and Killua’s was steady and always comforting. All three fit their personalities and was perfect. It was always a privilege to hear an omega purr.

Dabi’s nose twitched when a sweet smell hit him, half-heartedly sniffing the air. “Hmn, you smell different, Sho,” he murmured, on the cusp of sleep.  
Shoto grunted, nuzzling his elder brother’s shoulder. “I’m in my pre-heat,” he replied.  
Dabi blinked open his eyes, gazing for a few seconds at the ceiling before he tipped his head forward to look at his brother’s head. “Your pre-heat? Shouldn’t you spending it cuddling and fucking with your mates? Or cuddling with another omega?” He questioned.

Shoto nodded. “That’s true, but Izuku and Katsuki are still at work and Ei went out with Denki and the rest of the Bakusquad for lunch,” he explained, “and I can’t find Killua,” he added pitifully as a particularly painful cramp had him curling in on himself.  
Dabi frowned as he listened to the low whine tear through his brother’s throat; he hated seeing his baby brother in so much pain, but there was nothing he could do for him.

He wasn’t an omega, so he couldn’t sympathize with him and offer the type of comfort another omega could, and he wasn’t his mate, so his scent likely wasn’t calming enough to soothe his pain even a little.  
“Stay here,” Dabi murmured as he manoeuvred out from under his brother, running a comforting hand through his hair before he left the room.

Touya searched through the house, going outside when he couldn’t find the snowy haired omega.   
“Killua!” He shouted, sounding distressed as he raked a hand through his hair.  
The longer he stayed away from his brother, the longer Shoto would remain in pain.  
Dabi turned around to re-enter the house, jumping slightly when he bumped into the person he had been looking for.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Killua questioned, brows furrowed in concern, eyes searching Dabi’s worried pools of blue and his expression.  
Dabi sighed in relief. “It’s Shoto,” he told, watching the concern and mild panic grow in Killua’s eyes. “His pre-heat started and he’s in a lot of pain and I can’t help him,” he explained with a distressed whine.

Killua hushed him as he raked his fingers through his soft, dark hair. ”It’s okay, don’t worry, I’ll help him. Why don’t you go and make him some tea?” He suggested, smiling when Dabi nodded his consent.

Killua wobbled gracefully up towards Dabi’s room, cooing at the sight of Shoto curled in a ball of misery and pain on his big brother’s bed. Killua chirped softly as he made his way to bed, barely managing to sit down on the comfortable mattress before his arms were filled with one of his adopted pups, chirping softly with an occasional whine.

Killua combed his fingers through Shoto’s hair, slightly damp with sweat. The elder omega started to purr comfortingly, hoping to lull the younger into sleep as Dabi entered the room with a cup of tea. That was how Shoto spent most of his pre-heat—in the arms of either of his mates whenever they were home, or Killua, Alluka, and Dabi--he chose to stay away from Gon, Hitoshi and Denki, for fear of setting off their ruts or heat.

He much preferred cuddling with his mates, but Touya and Killua were sharing his second favourite spot. Still, he disliked his pre-heat, since he felt so uncomfortable and sleepy most of the time, not to mention his mates still had to go to work despite the condition their omega was in. Nevertheless, he endured his three—nearly four—days of discomfort, waking up that Thursday morning with slick sliding down his inner thighs, cheeks flushed as his cock twitched with arousal.

Closing his eyes, he sent a silent apology to all the occupants of the house. When he opened his dual coloured eyes again, Katsuki was hovering over him, a calm, warm and welcoming expression on his face. Shoto was slightly taken aback by the soft look, blinking a few times in surprise before he chirped softly, raising his arms to wrap around the blond’s neck and shoulders, pulling his body down to lay atop his.

Katsuki bent his head down, capturing Shoto’s lips in a soft, slow and loving kiss, that steadily built with heat and passion as Shoto thrust his hips up into Katsuki’s, moaning into the blond’s mouth at the friction the action caused. He didn’t know where Izuku or Eijirou were, all that mattered was getting Katsuki’s cock inside him as soon as possible, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold out.

“Katsuki, please,” he whined, panting against his alpha’s lips as Katsuki ground their hips together. “I, I need you, i-inside me, please,”  
Katsuki growled at his begging, pulling back from him to roughly pull off all their clothing, hands trembling subtly in anticipation and nervousness.

The blond placed his hands on Shoto’s trembling thighs, releasing a calming breath through his mouth before he slid his hands up towards his hips, painstakingly slow, just feeling the softness of his creamy skin.  
A low whine passed his lips, right hand trailing down to grip at his own length, pumping slowly, just to get some stimulation whilst Katsuki took his time admiring his body.

“Please, hurry up,” Shoto murmured, biting his lower lip as he sped up his hand.  
Katsuki nodded, slightly distracted by the sight of Shoto pleasuring himself as he trailed his right hand down, fingers dancing on his soft skin. Shoto sucked in a sharp breath once Katsuki’s fingers finally found his hole, gently prodding the ring of muscle before he pressed in one finger, all the way up to his knuckle.

A low moan escaped his throat as Katsuki started to thrust his finger in and out, quickly adding a second and third finger, spreading the digits in a scissor like motion as he stretched him, though he didn’t seem to need it. Katsuki grunted as he pulled his fingers out, settling himself between Shoto’s parted thighs, secretly grateful he didn’t have to bother with a condom.

“Are you ready?” Katsuki asked, voice deep with lust as he stared into his omega’s dual coloured eyes.  
Shoto took a deep breath and nodded, wrapping his legs around the blond’s waist.  
Katsuki gripped his length in his right hand, slowly guiding himself into Shoto’s tight heat, not bothering to pause and allow him to adjust.

Shoto tilted his head back with a loud moan, toes curling, eyes clenched shut as his fingers gripped the sheets tightly, forcing himself to breathe deeply through his nose, fighting with himself to keep control over his quirk. He was not going to burn half of the house down simply because the pleasure was so much more intense than he had anticipated. He had known it would be significantly more intense than regular sex, he had just not realised how much more.

“Fuck,” Katsuki grunted through clenched teeth once he was finally fully sheathed inside his lover, breathing deeply, inhaling his lover’s scent, dripping with arousal and lust and the sweet, sweet scent of his slick.

Growling deep in his throat, Katsuki pulled out of his lover, until only the head of his cock remained seated inside that delicious warmth. Shoto shouted in pleasure when Katsuki thrust back in, so hard and so, so deep; he struck his prostate on the very first try.  
“Ahn, Katsuki, please, fa-faster!” Shoto begged, lewd moans spilling from his parted lips, eyes shut in pleasure.

Katsuki grunted in acknowledgment, gripping Shoto’s hips tightly before he sped up his thrusts as per request, skin slapping skin as he chased both of their pleasure. Shoto threw the back of his left hand over his mouth, attempting to muffle his moans and cries of pleasure, but a particularly powerful thrust against his prostate had him abandoning the attempts.

Shoto instead focused on meeting Katsuki’s thrusts as evenly as he could, both of his hands gripping the blond’s on his hips, absently wishing Izuku and Eijirou could be there, too.   
“Katsuki! Yes, so good, ah!”  
“Fuck,” Katsuki grunted, leaning down to press their lips together in a messy kiss as he continued his brutal thrusts, inhaling Shoto’s scent, which only seemed to make his thrusts gain power and speed, cock twitching with the scent of heat that clung to Shoto like a second skin.

The door swinging open had them pausing in their fucking, both panting as they turned to look at whomever had barged into their room. Katsuki was silently thankful for the intrusion, he could spend these next few minutes regaining his breath as he stared at an innocently blinking Eijirou.  
“You guys are already busy?” The redhead asked incredulously as he entered the room with Izuku following close behind.

“Wow, the smell is so strong in here,” Izuku commented as he started to undress.  
Katsuki grunted. “I know,” he replied as he pulled away from Shoto to sit on his legs, gripping the sides of the omega’s thighs to pull him closer, steadily regaining the speed of his previous thrusts.  
Within seconds, he had Shoto moaning loudly again, basking in the beautiful sounds that left their lover’s mouth.

“Come join,” Katsuki uttered, though it sounded more like an order.  
Izuku hummed as he pulled Eijirou into a searing kiss, cupping his neck with his left hand, his right moving down to grab a handful of Ei’s ass.

Katsuki pulled Shoto up into his lap, the omega’s arms thrown around his neck as he started to ride Katsuki’s cock, grateful for the blond’s hands still on his hips, raising him up and pulling him down. Izuku pushed Eijirou down onto the bed where Shoto had been laying a few minutes ago, grinding his hips down on the beta’s, moaning as their hardening cocks slipped and rubbed together.

Shoto pushed on Katsuki’s chest until the blond lay on his back, leaning forward to kiss him for a few minutes, grinding down on the blond’s cock. Shoto parted from him, hands resting on Katsuki’s chest, fingers splayed as he used his arms for support, raising and dropping his hips slowly at first, stuttering as he searched for his prostate. Briefly, he felt fingers poke and prod at his entrance, gathering slick on their fingers before the hand retreated.

Shoto sat back, bracing with his hands on Katsuki’s thighs as he started to bounce in the blond’s lap, head tilted back as a myriad of moans left his lips. Katsuki met his thrusts evenly, grunting from the pleasure and exertion the position caused, a soft moan falling passed his lips once he found Shoto’s prostate again and the warm walls clenched around his cock.

Katsuki tilted his head to the side, biting his lower lip as he watched Izuku stretch Eijirou’s hole, a symphony of soft moans being drawn from the redhead’s lips. Izuku leant down to pepper kisses along his neck, sucking dark marks into the beta’s tan skin, nipping at his sweet spot. Katsuki’s gaze trailed down to watch as his length sank into Shoto.

“Ngh,” Katsuki groaned, tilting his head back as he attempted to breathe steadily.  
It felt rather strange to be under the effects of his rut and Shoto’s heat, his head felt sort of foggy, with the overwhelming desire to dominate the omega and mark him, bite and suck on any available skin he could find. Yet, despite how his mind continued to fog, he didn’t feel threatened by Izuku’s presence.

Eijirou being a beta was helping in keeping them both calm, but as much as Katsuki wanted to mark Shoto, he wanted to do the exact same with Izuku and Eijirou. They had all been a little afraid of what might happen once Shoto’s heat started to affect them, but this was a pleasant surprise.

Shoto released a breathy moan as Izuku placed one hand on his back to still him, panting as he leant forward to lie on top of Katsuki, their lips drawn together in a passionate kiss as Izuku pushed a finger in beside Katsuki’s cock, slipping in with slight difficulty.

“C’mon Ei,” Izuku called, gesturing the beta towards them.  
Eijirou settled in behind Shoto and between Katsuki’s legs, Izuku pressing his chest and abdomen against Eijirou’s back, kissing his nape as he jerked his hips forward, forcing Ei closer to Shoto.

Katsuki reached forward to grab both of Eijirou’s hands, intertwining their fingers whilst gripping Shoto’s hips as Izuku continued to stretch the omega. Eijirou took deep, calming breaths as he felt the head of Izuku’s cock rub against his entrance.

“Ahn,” Eijirou moaned as Izuku guided his cock into his hole, steadily pressing all the way inside him as he continued to stretch Shoto.  
“I’m ready Izuku,” Shoto moaned against Katsuki’s neck.

Izuku grunted as he pulled his fingers back, grabbing both of Eijirou’s hips with his hands, pulling out of him and thrusting back in, moaning loudly at the intense pleasure he felt, Eijirou’s inner walls clenching around his length.

Katsuki thrust into Shoto a few times as they waited for Izuku to still so Eijirou could enter Shoto.  
“Ahn, fuck,” Shoto murmured, panting against Katsuki’s heated skin. “Izuku,” he whined, ”please,”  
Eijirou released a breathy moan as Izuku stilled, squeezing Katsuki’s fingers as Izuku moved them closer, taking hold of Eijirou’s cock, pumping it slowly a few times before he lined it up with Shoto’s hole, pressing his hips forward to guide Eijirou’s forward, his cock slowly entering Shoto alongside Katsuki’s.

“Mmn, yes,” Shoto moaned with a soft, pleased purr.  
Katsuki grunted as his and Eijirou’s cocks rubbed together, Shoto’s inner walls clenching around them as they took a moment to adjust to the new sensations and tightness.

After a few moments, Izuku pulled back, his cock dragging heavily inside Eijirou as he simultaneously guided the beta back, before thrusting back in, forcing Eijirou to thrust into Shoto’s tight heat. The four moaned in near unison, before they started to build up a familiar rhythm.

“God, yes, so good,” Shoto moaned, breathing shakily as his body was jostled from the harsh thrusts.  
Izuku and Eijirou’s thrusts pushed him up just as Katsuki pulled out, the two pulling back as the blond thrust back in, a constant stream of pleasure nearly overwhelming the omega as he squeezed down on the two cocks inside of him.

“Fuck, I’m not gonna fucking last like this,” Katsuki mentioned, sweat sliding down his cheek from the exertion.  
“Me neither,” Izuku agreed, nipping at the back of Eijirou’s neck with a groan.  
“Shit, please, faster-ahn, Izuku!” Eijirou pleaded, tilting his head back to rest against Izuku’s shoulder.

A long, drawn out moan tumbled passed Eijirou’s lips as Izuku sped up his thrusts, temporarily throwing their rhythm off before they picked back up again. Katsuki reached up to pull the beta down on top of Shoto, their lips meeting in a heated, messy kiss over the omega’s shoulder.

Eijirou moaned and panted into Katsuki’s mouth, feeling both Izuku and Katsuki’s cocks twitching inside him and against his own cock. He wasn’t as affected by Shoto’s scent as the two alphas, but it still managed to arouse him a great deal.

“Fuck,” Katsuki panted, his knot swelling at the base of his cock, his thrusts stuttering the slightest bit.  
“Oh! Mnn, please, knot me,” Shoto begged, lips brushing the blond’s collarbone.

Izuku grunted as he pulled Eijirou back and away from Shoto and Katsuki, pushing on his back until he pressed both of his hands down on the bed. A shout of pleasure fell passed Eijirou’s lips as Izuku started pounding into him, striking his prostate with deadly accuracy, gaining speed with every deep thrust.

Katsuki rolled them over, grabbing the backs of Shoto’s thighs before he started thrusting into Shoto again, leaning forward to start kissing and sucking at his neck, searching for the right spot to leave his bond mark.

His knot swelling, catching with every pull, Katsuki decided on the sweet spot Shoto had on the left side of his neck, near his collarbone.  
“Ngh, you’re not-fuck-having second thoughts?” Katsuki asked, his last time checking to make sure he still had the omega’s consent. If Shoto changed his mind now, then Katsuki would move away, but if he didn’t protest now, then there was no stopping.

“None, I-! AH! I want you to bond me, please,” Shoto replied, left hand tugging at Katsuki’s wild hair.  
With that last confirmation, Katsuki thrust four more times before he clamped down on the spot he had chosen, his knot popping and locking them together.  
Shoto’s head tilted back, eyes closing as a long, loud moan passed his parted lips, his breath hitching in his throat as he came all over his stomach, arms locking and hugging Katsuki close to him.

The two grew quiet as they came down from their high, Shoto’s neck burning as warm blood pooled around the wound. It was a pleasant burn, though; and it caused a small smile to spread across the omega’s lips, fingers combing through Katsuki’s hair as he rested on top of him.

Izuku’s own knot started to swell as they watched their mates bond together and finally reach their long-awaited release. The smaller alpha managed to speed up his thrusts, reaching forward to stroke Eijirou’s length to his rhythm, breathy moans and groans crawling up his throat as he felt his release near.

“Izuku! Ahn, please, please, let me-ah! Cum, I want to-!” Eijirou cut off with a loud groan as his prostate was hit just right, legs shaking as he felt Izuku’s breath fan over his neck.  
“Right here,” Izuku murmured to himself, lips brushing against the skin on the back of Ei’s neck.  
Eijirou’s fingers curled, clenching the sheet into his fists, as Izuku nipped, kissed and sucked on his desired spot before he sank his teeth into the tan skin.

The pain wasn’t as pleasurable as Eijirou had imagined, but it was enough to make him cum on the sheets below him as Izuku’s knot continued to swell and lock them together, releasing inside the beta.

The two tensed at the intense pleasure, bodies slowly relaxing as they came down from their high, collapsing into a heap on the bed, panting. Izuku licked the bleeding wound clean, listening to Shoto’s content purring as they waited for the alphas’ knots to go down.

They weren’t entirely sure if they could bond with Eijirou the way the alphas could with the omega, but despite that, they would still try. Even if it only meant leaving a scar, it would still show that he was taken.

Katsuki’s knot went down first, the blond slipping out of his omega and sitting back, raking a hand through his hair before he snuggled in behind Izuku, gripping the other alpha’s hips as he peppered kisses up and down his neck. Izuku closed his eyes, licking his lips before Kacchan claimed them with his own, the kiss slow, yet passionate.

Shoto and Eijirou were drawn in by their own kiss, heated and dripping with lust as the omega teased the beta’s softened cock back into hardness. Breathy moans shared between the two, causing arousal for the two alphas as they watched their lovers kiss, hands exploring and trailing lower.

Shoto’s teasing fingers halted as Eijirou thrust two of his fingers into the omega’s sensitive hole, a low moan passing his lips before he focused on pumping his hand up and down Eijirou’s length, slow and teasing, matching the beta’s gentle fingers thrusting.

Katsuki shared one last, searing kiss with Izuku before the smaller alpha was able to pull out of Eijirou, switching partners. Izuku pulled Shoto into a loving kiss as he pushed the omega down onto his back, grinding their hips together.   
Shoto moaned against his lips before he parted from his alpha. “Please, Izuku, don’t tease me,”

Izuku grunted as Shoto took hold of his cock with his right hand, his left gripping the alpha’s hip and guiding him forward.  
“Oh,” Shoto moaned softly as Izuku entered him, body still sensitive from his previous session, and he could tell the same went for Izuku.   
“Shoucchan, ngh,” Izuku groaned, watching with mild fascination as his cock entered the other’s body with little resistance, come leaking out from his widening hole.

Izuku smoothed his hands over Shoto’s thighs, giving the dual haired male a moment to catch his breath before he pulled out slowly and pushed back in, pace slow, yet steady as he searched for the omega’s prostate. Shoto dragged his palms down Izuku’s chest, fingers brushing over the bumps and ridges of multiple scars and muscles.

“Fuck!” He shouted suddenly, hands snapping down to grab the alpha’s hips. “Right there, Izuku! Faster, please-oh god!”   
Izuku braced with his hands on the bed on either side of Shoto’s waist before he snapped his hips back, thrusting back in powerfully, quickly gaining speed as he listened to Shoto’s cries of pleasure gaining volume until he was practically screaming Izuku’s name.

Katsuki lay on top of Eijirou, lips locked in a sensual kiss as he slowly ground their hips together, their lengths rubbing and throbbing with the slick movement. Eijirou tugged on the blond’s wild hair, listening to the soft groan, swallowing the quiet sound.

Katsuki moved his left arm, gently wiggling it underneath Eijirou’s head until the spiky head of hair rested in the bend of his elbow, resting most of his weight on his forearm as he reached between their bodies with his right hand, gripping his own length and pumping it a few times before he moved closer, the head of his cock brushing against Eijirou’s hole before he pushed forward.

“Hmn,” Eijirou moaned softly against the blond’s lips.  
Katsuki moved his arm to rest it beside Eijirou’s head, moving to balance his weight between both of his forearms before he slowly pulled out of the beta, abdominal muscles rippling under caramel scented skin as he thrust forward, cock driving hard and deep, searching for that one spot that would have Ei repeating Katsuki’s name like a prayer.

“AH! Katsuki! ‘s so good,” Eijirou murmured, pressing kisses alongside Katsuki’s neck, sharp teeth nipping the sensitive skin.  
“Ei,” Katsuki grunted, tilting his head to press a sweet kiss to his beta’s lips, keeping his pace slow, his thrusts deep and hard.

Shoto’s voice grew hoarse as he cried out in pleasure, eyes clenched shut tightly as Izuku fucked him hard and fast, the opposite of Katsuki’s slow lovemaking. Shoto kept a tight hold of Izuku’s hips, guiding him forward, harder, faster, deeper; the two grunting and moaning in intense pleasure as Izuku’s knot started to swell once more, catching on his rim.

“AH! Izuku, please, I-!” Shoto rambled, words slurred and mumbled as Izuku kissed his newly made bond mark, the omega jolting at the unexpected pleasure the action caused.  
Izuku trailed his lips over Shoto’s collarbone and up the right side of his neck, settling on a patch of pale skin just above the bend where his neck and shoulder met.

“Sho, I-! I’m so, ngh, close,” Izuku grunted, his thrusts growing erratic as he chased their release.  
“Izuku,” Shoto moaned, “please, I, knot me, cum inside, I need you to-AH!”  
Shoto shouted with intense pleasure as Izuku bit him, teeth breaking skin as his knot popped, releasing inside the omega as Shoto came all over his stomach.

The two panted as they came down from their high, Izuku moving to lay down on top of Shoto, completely drained. Shoto hummed, eyelids drooping as he turned his head to the side to watch as Katsuki continued to thrust into Eijirou slowly, sensually, driving the beta to the brink of pleading desperation and madness as he begged his alpha for release.

Katsuki silenced the pleas with his lips, swallowing the slurred words and pleasured moans, not speeding his thrusts even the slightest.   
“Katsuki, please,” Eijirou mumbled, words muffled by the blond’s lips. “Ah, hah, please,”  
Katsuki grunted, not paying any head to his lover’s words as his knot started to swell.

Even as the pleasure grew too much and Katsuki found the perfect patch of tan skin to permanently mark his beta—inside the curve of where Eijirou’s neck and shoulder met on the left—he did not speed up his thrusts, instead reaching between their bodies with his right hand, gripping Eijirou’s cock in his hand and pumping him slowly, perfectly in tune with his slow thrusts.

“Ka-hah! Katsuki, I-! So close, please, I-! AH!”  
Katsuki groaned as his knot locked them together, seed spilling and filling the beta as he bit down on his neck, warm cum spilling between their bodies as Eijirou’s body tensed, mouth agape in a silent scream as his eyes rolled back in their sockets.

Katsuki pulled his head back a bit, licking blood from his lips as he eyed his handiwork, watching as Eijirou finally started breathing again as his body grew limp and relaxed. The blond lowered his head to kiss him once before he settled his body atop the beta, breathing slowing.

Silently and to himself in his mind, Izuku apologized to all the other occupants of the house, especially his parents. It was going to be an awkward occasion the next time he saw them. Izuku was the last to fall asleep, body exhausted, but content and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, this took me forever to write! Like, what the fudge?! I swear, I spent the entire week working on this, but I finally finished it. I have such a hard time writing OT4 smut, it's like not even funny. Sigh. 
> 
> Anyway! Hopefully, the next chapter won't take another week.  
> Until next time, guys!♡


	88. Yours Is Unique, Too

Gon had incredibly soft lips, Killua decided, as he gently touched the fingertips of his left hand to his lover’s plump, pink lips. Gon frowned in his sleep, rolling his lips into his mouth and dragging his teeth over them a few times before he released them again, brows still furrowed as he sighed heavily through his nose.

Killua giggled softly, muffled into his right hand, eyes closed in delight as he battled not to full on laugh. After a few deep breaths, he calmed himself down, pulling his hand away from his face, lips tugged into a soft, loving smile as his silvery blue eyes roamed over Gon’s face, taking in his features.

Killua traced his fingertips over the freckles painted across his love’s nose and cheekbones, nearly invisible against his bronzed skin. A few scars littered here and there, not popping out as much against his skin tone as Killua would originally have thought. Pulling himself closer, Killua placed a gentle kiss against both cheeks, dragging his left hand through Gon’s hair, mussing the strands.

Gon’s hair had completely fallen out of it’s usual upright, gravity defying style, splayed across his pillow and falling onto his forehead and into his eyes. No matter how much he liked to deny it and turn the compliment onto Killua, Gon was beautiful, and Killua would always admit it to himself. At least that way, Gon wouldn’t be able to turn the compliment around and watch as Killua flushed crimson.

For now, though, his stomach and babies were demanding food, and Killua knew better than to deny the request, even if it was for just a few more minutes cuddled into Gon’s side; he really didn’t feel like passing out again. He had managed to pass out on top of Denki a few days ago and had woken up to the blond completely freaking out and panicking. He didn’t want to repeat that.

So, as carefully as he could, he lifted Gon’s right arm from his waist, gently placing it on the bed beside him before he stood up slowly, keeping his footsteps extra quiet as he left the room, not fully closing the door. Gon was usually a heavy sleeper, but now, because of Killua’s pregnancy, any sound that didn’t belong or felt unnatural in their room, had Gon wide awake in a matter of seconds. He also didn’t like waking up without Killua beside him.

The silver haired omega sighed once he made it to the kitchen, heart beating slightly faster, it was always nerve-wracking to escape from Gon’s hold. Sort of like he was sneaking out of the base of some wild, possessive beast that had claimed Killua as its property-wait, Gon was already all of that. Oh well. Once Gon woke up and didn’t find Killua there next to him, he was likely going to go on a hunt for his lover and find him safe and sound, surrounded by food. So much cuddling.

Killua smirked evilly at the fridge before he resumed his hunt. After a few minutes, Killua settled on just eating some cereal, he didn’t feel like attempting to cook, he’d just wait for someone more capable to wake up. Instead, he got comfortable on the kitchen counter, enjoying the silence of the early morning.

A few minutes later, Killua heard footsteps as whomever climbed down the stairs, feet shuffling across carpet and then padding on tile. He could instantly tell that this person wasn’t Gon, the footsteps were too light, but too heavy to be either Alluka, Denki or Touya. Hitoshi, maybe? No, nine o’clock was too early for the young alpha.

Killua blinked in surprise as Izuku entered the kitchen, an equal look of surprise on his face before he smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.   
“Oh, good morning mom,” Izuku greeted with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Killua raked his eyes over his son’s body, neck, arms and collarbone covered in bruises, scratches and even bitemarks. Killua wasn’t entirely sure how to react at the sight, so he offered his son a soft, comforting smile, as if he hadn’t been listening to his son and his mates fucking each other raw for the past two weeks.

“Good morning, Izuku,”  
“Uhm, I, uh,” Izuku stammered, blush growing darker and darker the longer Killua stared at him, unsure how to act around the elder. Should he act like he wasn’t covered in bruises, like he hadn’t been loudly fucking his lovers just the day before? His parents had likely heard them at least once, if not more. Was this just as awkward for Killua as it was for him?

Killua released a quiet breath, a soft chuckle passing his lips before he gazed at his son in amusement. “You look terrible, baby,” he commented.  
Izuku’s shoulders slumped as he sighed in exhaustion. “I feel a little terrible, too. Everything hurts, and my muscles are sore and the skin on my neck and back are burning and-” he cut himself off, blushing furiously. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

Killua shook his head as he climbed off the counter, moving to wrap his arms around his son in a comforting hug. “It’s okay, baby, heats are exhausting and a little painful for both parties, or well, four parties in your case,” he spoke, tone slightly amused as he raked a hand through his son’s hair.

“Thank you, mom,” he murmured into Killua’s shoulder, eyelids drooping as his mother started to purr.  
As content and sexually satisfied as he was at the moment, his body was beyond exhausted and hurt.

“Let me clean your wounds?” Killua suggested.  
Izuku nodded his consent but didn’t let go of the hug for another few minutes. His mother was so warm and smelled so nice, his arms so comforting to be held in. It was a bit awkward though, his back bent in a slight bridge because of his mother’s baby bump and he was pretty sure one of his siblings had just kicked him, but it was still nice.

After a while, Izuku released his mother, allowing the elder to pull him up toward the second-floor bathroom, where they kept a first aid kit.   
“Take your shirt off so I can see the damage,” Killua told as he picked up the disinfectant.

Izuku did as told, cringing slightly once he caught sight of his scratched up back. He even had a few hickeys there, too, courtesy of Kacchan. The scratches mostly belonged to Shoto, some there because of Ei. The hickeys and bruises were mostly caused by Katsuki, but Shoto and Eijirou had given him a fair share.

“They really did a number on you, huh,” Killua commented as he started to clean the various scratches on Izuku’s back.  
The young adult blushed crimson as he hissed at the stinging pain. “This is so awkward, I’m sorry, mom,”  
Killua huffed a soft laugh. “What’s so awkward about it, hm? You’ve cleaned my wounds like this before too, remember?”

Izuku shrugged. “Yeah, but this is different,” he said as he turned slightly so Killua could reach his right shoulder and upper arm.   
Killua hummed. “Really? How so?”  
“It just is.” Izuku pouted.

Killua chuckled. “Well, I’m your mother, and I should still clean your wounds and kiss them better, no matter their origin. Or do you disagree?” He spoke softly.  
Izuku stared at his mother through the mirror, the concentrated look on his pale features, his fingers working gently, yet quickly to cause him as little pain as possible. He smiled. “I don’t, but maybe just, refrain from kissing them better?”

Killua snickered, raising his eyes to look at Izuku through the mirror. “Deal,”  
Izuku chuckled as he turned with his mother’s grip, the pale male starting to clean his neck.  
Izuku continued to watch his mom as he started to bandage the bite marks and some of the more severe scratches. “You’re the best mom in the world,” he blurted after a few moments.

A light blush painted itself across pale cheeks as Killua tilted his head up to look his son in the eyes. “Where did that come from so suddenly?” He asked, slightly bashful.  
Izuku smiled. “It isn’t sudden, mom, it’s the truth, you’re the best mom in the whole wide world, and I wish I could have spent more time with you when I was younger,”

Izuku wasn’t sure what possessed him to tell his mother that, but it caused a deep sadness to resurface in his mother, his smile tilting down and dimming with heartache.   
“I do, too,” Killua murmured.

Izuku pulled his shirt back on before he surged forward and pulled his mother into a tight hug. For once, he was the one doing the reassuring and comforting, his mother pulled into his arms and hugged to his chest. “I know it hurts to think and talk about, but I am sort of glad that things happened the way they did. If it didn’t, I think that maybe, I wouldn’t have gotten to know you and dad the way I did. I’m still getting to know you, and you me, but I don’t really want things to be different. I admit that sometimes I wonder what things would have been like if you raised me instead and it seems like it would have been a dream, so perfect, but then I remember that I wouldn’t have met All Might, and Kacchan, Ei, Sho, or any of my friends,”

“At least this way, I still get you and dad and my friends and mates, the best of both worlds, I think. I’m happy with how things are, I just wish you and dad didn’t have to go through so much pain for us all to get to this point,” he expressed, arms squeezing his mother comfortingly as he felt the smaller male begin to tremble in his arms, a spot of his shirt on his shoulder dampening suspiciously as Killua’s hold on the back of his shirt grew tighter. “I’m so sorry, mom, that you had to endure so much pain. You’re, so, so strong, it’s so admirable,”

A soft sob forced its way passed Killua’s trembling lips as his arms tightened around his son’s waist. It was so embarrassing to cry in front of his own child like this, and for no reason at all, too. He’ll just blame it on the hormones.  
“You’re the best, mom, I love you and thank you for everything you’ve done for me,” Izuku mumbled, closing his eyes as he fully enjoyed the embrace.

Killua sniffed pitifully. “I love you, too, baby,” he replied, rubbing a hand up and down his back in comfort.  
Izuku pulled back, smiling brightly as he helped his mother wipe away his tears, giggling as he did. “Your eyes turn really bright when you cry, mom, have you noticed?”

Killua blinked a few times before he shook his head with a small smile. “No, I haven’t,”  
Izuku moved behind his mother, hands on his shoulders as he gently pushed him forward towards the mirror, so he could look at his own eyes.  
Killua blinked at his own reflection a few times before he focused on his own eyes.

The skin surrounding the area underneath his eyes were a bit red, but not quite as bad as it tended to get when he cried. His eyes seemed to be shining, more silver than blue and incredibly bright and clear, almost as though the sun was lighting up and highlighting the colour.

Killua hummed. “I guess it doesn’t look too boring like this, hm?”  
Izuku frowned at his mother’s reflection. “It’s not boring, mom, your eye colour is very beautiful,”  
Killua smiled as he turned to look at his son. “Not really, between you and Gon, my eyes are a bit boring,”

Izuku tilted his head to the side. “Why do you say that, mom? Your eyes are unique,”  
Killua snorted as he shook his head. “Your eyes are a beautiful shade of green, like grass or a rain forest, a unique shade of emerald. And Gon’s eyes are like liquid gold or caramel brown, sometimes even like coffee. Chocolate when he’s angry or in a moment of passion. So tell me how my eyes can compare?”

Izuku blinked as he thought of all the ways he could describe his mother’s eyes, briefly noting how odd a conversation this actually was.  
“Killua’s eyes are like a stormy sea, always filled with some type of emotion,” Gon interjected as he moved to lean against the door frame. “Silvery blue is the only colour that can closely compare, because Killua’s eyes are so unique, there is no other like it. The colour changes when you flip your switch and it changes to a deep, ocean blue, like a calm before the storm,”

Killua could feel his cheeks burn as Gon walked into the bathroom.   
“My eyes might be like liquid gold and Izuku’s like rainforests, but yours is so much more unique, singular in its specialty,” Gon explained as he cupped his loves cheeks in both of his hands.  
“Yeah, gold and rain forests are much more common and less special than your eye colour, mom,” Izuku added.

“You-you-!” Killua stammered, eyes lowering to glance to the side. “This is embarrassing,” he mumbled.  
Both Gon and Izuku chuckled at the omega’s embarrassment, both moving in to wrap their arms around him in a tiny group hug. Killua instantly started to purr in content as he wrapped his arms around their waists, Gon nuzzling into his neck while Izuku nuzzled his shoulder.

The three stood like this for a few minutes before they pulled back, Izuku yawned widely as they did.  
Gon smiled innocently at his son. “Tired?” He asked.  
Izuku nodded, yawning once more.  
“You had an exhausting two weeks, you should probably get some more sleep,” Gon suggested.

“Yeah, I think I’ll go back to bed for now,” Izuku agreed, “I’ll see you guys later,” he told before he left the bathroom, going across the hall to his bedroom.  
Izuku snuck back into his room, smiling at his mates, still fast asleep and tangled together, naked bodies pressed closely together.

Izuku pulled off his shirt and slipped out of his pants, shivering from the cold of the room before he slid into bed next to Katsuki, smiling when the blond wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into his chest. Kacchan was so warm, Izuku noted as he snuggled as close to that warmth as he possibly could.  
  
“Hmn, where’ve you been?” Katsuki murmured into his hair, a puff of air passing his lips after the question.  
“I went to the kitchen and saw my mom, he cleaned my wounds for me,” Izuku replied, somehow managing to snuggle even closer to the sleepy blond.

“Fuckin’ weird,” Katsuki grunted, pressing a sleepy kiss to the top of Izuku’s head before he settled back down, breathing evening out as he fell back asleep.  
Izuku smiled as he pressed a kiss to the blond’s collarbone before he followed him to sleep, surrounded by warmth the comforting sounds of his mates’ breathing.

“Killua, why did you get out of bed?” Gon questioned once Izuku left the room, turning to wrap both of his arms around the smaller male and pull him as close to himself as he possibly could.  
Killua hummed as he snuggled into Gon’s chest. “I wanted to stay, but I got hungry,” he replied.

Gon grunted as he nosed Killua’s hair. “You could have woken me up,”  
Killua smiled as he pulled his head back to look up at Gon, reaching up to cup both of his cheeks. “But you were sleeping so cutely, I didn’t want to bother you, Gon,”  
“But Killua,” Gon whined with a frown, “I don’t like waking up without Killua there, I-”

Killua cut him off with a kiss, standing up on his toes and pulling him down to press their lips together lovingly.   
“You can continue to scold me, or you can take me to bed and cuddle,” Killua told once they parted.

Gon smiled as he leant down to peck Killua’s lips once more before he swept the smaller off his feet, grinning at the cute giggle that escaped Killua’s lips as he did so. He carefully walked them up the stairs, taking care not to somehow trip and fall. Once he reached the room, he gently placed Killua on the bed, climbing in after him.

Killua hummed as Gon cuddled into his side, forcing Killua to stay on his back as he placed an arm around his waist. Gon was so close to him, he was nearly laying on top of Killua.  
“Please don’t leave again, Killua,” Gon mumbled sleepily, breath fanning against Killua’s neck.

Killua smiled, turning his head to press a kiss to Gon’s lips. “I promise I won’t,” he told, eyelids growing heavy as he started to purr in content.  
“Hmm, I love you, Killua,” Gon murmured as his breathing evened out.  
“I love you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff.  
> Anyway, only about two or three more chapters till the babies are born! Whoop!  
> Until next time, guys!♡


	89. Visitors

Killua chewed on the inside of his lower lip as he sat on the sofa, desperately trying to ignore the awkward air surrounding them. He could feel Illumi’s eyes on him, not once averting his gaze as he quietly sipped his tea; it was so uncomfortable. His mother had apparently wanted to come visit to discuss his baby shower, which really just sounded like an excuse to corner him in his own home.

They also always seemed to know when Gon wasn’t home, and Killua was starting to suspect that they might be doing it on purpose. Gon was the only one that was any real threat to them at the moment, since Killua was unwilling to recharge whilst he was so far into his pregnancy. He wasn’t sure whether or not the electricity would actually harm his pups, but he’d rather not take that chance to find out, even if it did put him in a bit of danger at times like these. He wasn’t too worried, though.

The last time they came over for a visit, Gon wasn’t home either. Killua shudders at the memory of what had happened the last time they had just showed up here. He really didn’t feel like arguing. He briefly entertains the idea that they had rigged his house with cameras to keep him under surveillance, but quickly brushed the idea aside. They wouldn’t do that, would they? What has even happened since the last time they were here? Not all that much, just that one time he had bathed with Denki and Touya, not to mention all of Denki’s drama beforehand, and that time Izuku and his mates…

He made a mental note to check the house once they left. This would explain why Illumi was staring at him so intently, and why Milluki seemed so uncomfortable. Oh god, what was his father thinking of him right now? And Kalluto? And his grandfather?! Killua raked a hand through his fluffy hair, trying to prevent himself from panicking outright.

“Kill,” Silva called.  
“Huh?” Killua asked unintelligently as he looked up at his father, hair mussed and slightly more wild than usual.  
“Do you feel unwell? You’re very pale,” Silva pointed out before he sipped at his own cup.

Killua blinked in surprise before he shook his head. “I’m okay,” he replied, voice quiet.  
Silva watched him a moment longer before he nodded. “Good, I’d much prefer it if you didn’t lose consciousness again like the last time. I’d really rather not flee for my life if your mate saw your unconscious in my arms again,” he stated, voice laced with amusement.

Killua sweat dropped. The fact that Gon had even been calm the last time was nothing short of a miracle, really. His love was very wary of his family. “Right,” he muttered.  
“Now, Kill, have you decided on a date, yet?” Kikyo asked, an eager smile on her lips.  
Killua shook his head, weren’t these things supposed to be a surprise or something? Whatever, he’ll just let Alluka arrange everything again.

“Hmn, when is your due date again?” She asked curiously.   
Killua tilted his head back to glance at the ceiling in thought. “Ehh,” he trailed off, “February, I think,”  
Kikyo smiled brightly as she nodded. “Alright, then it’s probably best to do it a few months beforehand, then,”

Killua tilted his head to the side. “Why a few months? Can’t we just do it a few weeks before?” He inquired.   
“That simply won’t do, Kill,” Kikyo stated, “You’re carrying twins, and twins rarely are carried full term. You could go into labour at any moment, don’t forget. It’s best to do it sooner,”

Killua sighed, rubbing at his eyes with his middle finger and thumb.   
“Nah,” Dabi drawled as he walked into the room, handing Killua a mug of hot chocolate; he could smell the increasing irritation and frustration on the omega. “I’d say you should throw it just after new year’s, then it’s not too late, and not too early, either,”

Killua shot a look of gratitude to the young alpha as Dabi slumped into the seat beside him.   
“Your opinion doesn’t matter,” Kikyo spat, spine straight as she sneered at the intruding alpha.   
Killua frowned, he did not like where this was going.  
Dabi snorted. “I’m one of Killua and Gon’s pups, adopted, but still theirs, so I think my opinion matters more than yours does,”

Kikyo bristled with rage as a smirk slowly started to stretch across Dabi’s lips.  
“Besides,” the young alpha added, “he likes me more than he likes you,”  
Killua and Zeno both snorted into their cups as Kikyo ground her teeth in irritation.  
“Can you do that, mom?” Killua asked softly, lips tugging up into a soft smile. “You’ll have to work with Alluka and Mito on this, probably Ochaco and Inko, too,”

Kikyo sighed as if the news was a great inconvenience for her.   
“Very well then,” she agreed bitterly, “if it’s what I have to do in order to be a part of your life, then I’ll do it, Kill,”   
Killua smiled brightly. “Thank you,”

“Oh god, why the fuck are they here?” Katsuki’s voice drifted into the room.  
“Why the fuck are you back so early, Bakuhoe,” Dabi questioned as he sunk further into the sofa.   
“The fuck did you just call me, mutt?!” Katsuki roared as he came charging into the room in a fit of rage.

“Katsuki, please,” Shoto spoke, sounding half pleading, half exasperated, even if his expression was set to its usual blank look.  
“Hah?” Katsuki asked from his spot on top of Dabi, strangling the cackling, older alpha.  
Killua sighed. “Please behave, you two,” he begged.

Dabi started to furiously tickle the angered blond, pinning him to the sofa as Katsuki started to squirm and scream with laughter.   
Killua smiled at the sight as Shoto sighed and shook his head, dropping into the seat beside Killua.  
“Afternoon,” Shoto greeted curtly, nodding once at the group of assassins sitting before them.

Milluki shifted in his seat again, seemingly growing increasingly uncomfortable. Killua shot him a concerned look before he frowned in irritation, turning and slapping the palm of his hand on Dabi’s ass.   
The young alpha yelped before he turned to look at the omega from over his shoulder.  
Killua glared. “I said behave,”

The two wrestling young adults both paled before they squirmed to sit properly in their seats, acting as though they hadn’t just been scolded.  
Zeno chuckled at the sight, the corner of his eyes wrinkling with amusement.  
Silva stood up, empty cup in hand. “Well then, we should probably get going before-”

“We’re home!” Gon’s voice cut his father off, the front door slamming shut behind them.  
Killua watched as most of his family tensed. It was subtle, but he could easily pick up on the body language. Were they uncomfortable around Gon? Killua wondered as Milluki paled considerably. No, it wasn’t that. With the realization of Gon’s true strength, they had become wary of him, just as he was of them. It wasn’t easy for any Zoldyck to remain in the same room with such a big threat without getting rid of it. As strong as Gon was, Killua didn’t think his love would be able to fight off all of his family members at once. But then again…

“In here, Gon,” Killua called, keeping a careful eye on his family before he turned to greet his love.   
“Killua! I-what are you doing here?” Gon’s cheerful greeting was cut off as he tensed at the sight of the rest of the Zoldyck family.   
“We were just here to pay a visit to our son,” Kikyo stated as she, too, stood up.

Killua didn’t like where this was going.  
Gon frowned, hands balling into fists at his sides.  
“Is there a problem with that,” Illumi questioned as he stood up, staring with a blank expression at Gon.

“What’s going on?” Izuku questioned as he entered the room with Eijirou and Alluka.  
“I don’t like the fact that you all seem to show up whenever I’m not here, I don’t trust any of you not to try and take Killua away from me,” Gon stated, eyes growing increasingly dark as tension climbed.

“And I don’t like the fact that you seem to think you own my brother like an object,” Illumi told, eyes narrowing the slightest bit into a glare.  
A deep growl crawled out of Gon’s throat. “That’s hilarious coming from you,” he sneered, “Killua wants to stay with me, he wants to belong to me, by my side, not-”

“Did he tell you all those things?” Illumi interrupted. “Did he tell you he loves while whispering sweet nothings in your ear as you cuddle? Don’t make me laugh. Kill is incapable of love and affection. One day, he’ll just betray you and this little family of yours. He’ll kill you all and watch as this house and family burn to the ground.” Illumi sighed. “What a ridiculous farce, Kill, its time you stopped playing house and come home,”

Killua’s lips tugged down with displeasure, he had a feeling Illumi might start spewing shit like this soon. He probably wants Killua back at the mansion before he gave birth, so that he had enough time to try and manipulate Killua into either raising his pups as assassins or give them up, so they could by raised by Illumi. Killua would not let any of this happen, though.

He had come a long way and Illumi’s words no longer affected him the way they used to. No, Gon had made sure that he knew he was no longer an assassin. Killua wasn’t the heir to the family business anymore. He was just Killua. He was Gon’s, whether everyone else saw it as Gon possessing him like an object, Killua didn’t care. He wanted to belong to Gon.

“That’s enough you two,” Killua interjected before things got way too out of hand and violent.   
“Kill-”  
“No,” Killua interrupted Illumi as he stood up gracefully, managing not to topple over and back onto the sofa. “I know you think you’re doing what’s best for me, big brother, but I really need you to just cut the shit and shut up. I’m never going to betray Gon, no matter how much you believe I am,”

Killua turned to look at his love, heart warming at the proud glint he could see in his golden eyes.   
“And yes, I do tell Gon I love him as we cuddle and I do the same when we fuck, or walk down the street, or sit on the sofa or hug, kiss, anywhere, anytime or whenever I feel like it and think he needs to hear it, because I mean it. This isn’t a farce. What is though, is you coming in here, in my home, acting like you really want to be part of my life, when all you want to do is to try and manipulate me into giving my pups to you, so you can raise them to be assassins,”

Killua ignored Izuku and Alluka’s embarrassed sputtering about the first part, noting the look of amusement in Zeno’s eyes, the exasperated sigh from Silva, and the disgusted sneer on Kikyo’s lips.  
Illumi opened his mouth to perhaps defend himself or correct Killua, but he held up a hand to stop his brother.

“I love you, big brother, as I do the all of my family members, but you need to realise that I am no longer that little kid you can terrify and intimidate into doing what you want. So, you can either cut the bullshit and accept that I’m not yours anymore, or you can take your shit, and get the fuck out of my house and life, because I don’t need all this unnecessary stress in my life,” Killua stated, brows furrowed as he watched his eldest brother.

The room was quiet and tense as the two stared at one another.  
“Very well then, Kill, have it your way,” Illumi spoke. “I’ll play along with your little game of domesticity, but I warn you, one day, you will-”  
Illumi cut off with a violent retch as Gon appeared in front of him, burying a Nen covered fist into his stomach.

Killua gaped slightly as he watched Illumi fold over Gon’s fist before he slumped into him, completely limp with a bead of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.   
“I-you-did you just-?” Killua stammered, cutting off as Gon pulled back and Illumi slumped to the floor, unconscious.

“This is the first time in many, many years that I’ve seen someone knock him out,” Zeno mentioned, eyes glinting with amusement and a bit of awe.  
“That’s really good and all, but I have to ask you all to leave before I completely lose it and kill him and all of you,” Gon muttered, shaking with rage.

“Very well, thank you for your…hospitality,” Silva uttered as he bent down to pick his eldest up and sling him over his shoulder. “We’ll see you soon, Kill, and I’ll make sure Illumi is on his best behaviour,” he told.  
Killua nodded, still feeling slightly shocked, eyes closing as he felt his father’s large and heavy hand ruffle his hair before he left.

The group watched them leave, Kikyo promising to call Killua later to talk about the preparation for his baby shower.  
“That was so intense,” Eijirou murmured once they left.  
Killua moved to take a hold of both of Gon’s hands, staring up into his eyes with concern.

It was quiet as Gon breathed deeply, taking a while to collect himself, but slowly, light began to re-enter his golden eyes as the anger left his body.  
“Feeling better?” Killua murmured, right hand raking through Gon’s hair as his alpha nosed at his neck, breathing in his scent.

Gon nodded, hands gently kneading Killua’s sides. “I’m sorry, Killua,” he muttered, lips brushing pale skin.  
Killua shook his head with a soft smile. “It’s okay. That was actually really awesome, Gon. I can’t believe you knocked Illumi out so easily; you’re amazing,” he praised.

Gon chuckled, planting a soft kiss to Killua’s bond mark before he pulled back, smiling brightly. “I told you I’d do anything for you, Killua. Even if it is to knock out your brother with one hit,”  
Killua watched him, love and affection burning in his chest and pounding in his heart. “You dummy,” he uttered affectionately.

 

* * *

 

 

Time seemed to pass quickly, and before they knew it, Christmas was around the corner again, the large family scrambling to buy gifts for their growing household. Izuku insisted that they invited Kurapika and Leorio over to feast with them, along with Katsuki’s family as well as Shoto’s. Eijirou’s family wouldn’t be able to make it, which saddened the beta a bit, but not too much.

Gon ended up inviting Bisky, Wing and Zushi, too. Killua shrugged as he then suggested they invite Knov, Morel, Knuckle and Shoot. Naturally, they ended up inviting everyone they knew who was willing to come. Killua just knew his family would show up, which he didn’t mind too much, as long as they didn’t fuck it all up. Izuku timidly asked if it was alright to invite Aizawa sensei and Eri, which of course it was. Killua told him to go crazy.

Killua just hoped that they had enough seats. With the start of December, the cold weather hit its peak as it started to snow. A week into the snowy month and they had finally found a Christmas tree to put in the living room, laughing and bickering as they decorated it. Izuku moved to sit on the sofa, watching with a happy smile as Denki threw a blue and silver tinsel over Katsuki’s neck like a scarf.

“Ugh, that makes me itch! Damn it, Pikachu,” Katsuki muttered to himself as he yanked the thing off his neck, shuddering as he vigorously rubbed at his neck at the feeling.  
Denki snickered as he slumped into one of the sofas, dragging a hand through his hair with a yawn.  
“Who knew decorating a tree could be so exhausting?” He asked rhetorically.

Katsuki snorted as he sat down next to Izuku, dropping his right hand on Deku’s thigh. Izuku gazed at the tree, deep in his thoughts as he marvelled in the realization of how far they have come. Just last year, Izuku would never have thought that he’d be here, in a house his parents bought, surrounded by his pack with an air of happiness he never truly felt when he was younger.

He never thought he’d know the people he knew today, that being this happy could be possible. He could barely believe his parents had been back for little over a year. When they first came back, things had been a little awkward as they tried to figure out where each other’s boundaries were. Back then, he never would have thought that they’d be this close.

Now, they were nearly inseparable, closer than most parents and children were. His mother’s eyes never held that twinge of sadness and his father’s smile had never been any brighter. There were still things that they feared, like the nearing birth of his siblings, but Izuku tried not to think about that. Killua was only two months away from his due date, and while Izuku was apprehensive about it, he was extremely excited to meet his siblings.

He just prayed for the health of his mother. He really just wanted the next two months to pass so his mother could birth his siblings and all three of them could come out of it alright. If there was one thing Izuku was desperately wishing for right now, was for this to happen.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god, I can’t!” Denki whined in frustration, pouting at the cookie dough stretched out in front of him, crumbling on one side, and sticking to the counter on the other.  
His hands were covered in the sticky dough, his rolling pin similarly messy.  
Dabi snickered into his left hand. “You fail at practically everything, you know that?”

Denki whimpered pitifully, lower lip trembling. “I know that, okay?” He snapped. “I tried my best,” he mumbled to himself.  
Dabi sighed as he pushed off the counter he had been leaning against, his dough already rolled out and cut into different, Christmas-y shapes. “Here, I’ll show you how,”

Dabi spent the next five minutes gently scraping the dough from Denki’s hands and the rolling pin, washing their hands together before he showed the blond how to properly roll out the dough and how much flower he needed to throw on the counter and cover his hands as well as the rolling pin with.

Alluka smiled brightly from her spot where she was busy making hot chocolate. Izuku and Katsuki occupied the other side of the counter, with Inko and Mito sitting nearby to watch over the group and ensure they didn’t somehow burn the house down. Gon pulled out a tray of finished cookies from the oven, steam rising and swirling from the treats as he carefully placed it down and grabbed the next.

“You’re sure you don’t need anymore help?” Kurapika asked from where he leant against the doorframe.  
Gon looked up with a bright grin. “We’re doing just fine, Kurapika! Go relax, I’ll call if we need more help,”  
Kurapika nodded with a soft sigh before he turned around and walked back into the living room where the rest of the pack resided.

Shoto sat curled into Eijirou’s side, the two scrolling through social media on the omega’s phone. Killua sat in between Leorio and Hitoshi, smiling at Ochaco, whom was currently standing on her knees, leaning against the elder’s legs as she touched his belly. Tenya was sitting on the arm chair, adjusting his glasses as the television played in the background.

Leorio was reading through the newspaper, blinking a few times as Killua started to purr quite loudly. Kurapika smiled before he turned at the sound of a knock on the front door.  
Killua glanced behind him before he moved to get up as Ochaco slumped down next to Hitoshi.  
“I’ll get it, don’t worry,” Kurapika interrupted, moving to walk around the sofas.

  
“Thanks,” Killua uttered as he relaxed back into the pillows, a soft frown on his brows at the ache in his back.  
Kurapika swung the door open, brows raising in surprise at the sight of whom their visitor was. “This is a massive surprise, I never thought you’d actually show up,” he stated as he opened the door wider, allowing the other man to walk into the house.

“I know, but I think we can all agree that Bisky is a terrifying woman,” he grumbled, sighing as he took off his backpack and dropped it on the floor.  
Kurapika snorted as he shut the door. “Let me guess, she promised you pain if you didn’t show up,”   
“Yeah,”

“Well, on the plus side, I’m sure Gon will be happy to see you. Killua and Izuku, too, they didn’t really get to spend much time with you before,” Kurapika told with a soft smile.  
“How’s my brat doing, anyway? He was a little…off the last time I saw him. And his mate? How’s the pregnancy?” Ging questioned as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Kurapika chuckled. Ging might act like he didn’t care, but he was really worried about his son and his family.   
“Why not find out for yourself?” Kurapika gestured for the older male to follow him as he led him toward the living room.

Ging grumbled to himself as he followed the blond beta, sighing when they entered the room.  
“Look who came over for a visit,” Kurapika spoke with a smile.  
“Hmn? Oh, it’s you, hello,” Shoto greeted before looking back down at his phone.  
“It’s good to see you again!” Eijirou greeted.

“Ging, I’m so glad you could make it,” Killua spoke as he attempted to stand up from the sofa to properly greet the elder male.  
“Jesus Christ-wait, let me help you.” Ging rushed forward to take both of Killua’s hands, pulling him up onto his feet. “You look like you swallowed a watermelon.” He observed as Killua pulled his hoodie back into place.

A light blush dusted over pale cheeks as Killua pouted. “I do not look like I swallowed a watermelon, how rude,”  
Ging snorted. “Yeah, you do. How far along are you if you’re so big already?” He questioned.  
Killua hummed in thought as he gazed at the ceiling. “Eh, seven months, I think,”

Ging stared at him in slight disbelief. “And you already look you’re about to pop?”  
Killua snickered into one of his hands, the other pressed into his lower back. “Yeah, that’s what happens when you carry twins,”

“Twins? Seriously?” Ging inquired. “Well, congratulations, I guess,”   
Killua smiled brightly before he closed in for a hug, purring loudly as Ging wrapped reluctant arms around him.  
“Killua! Come taste-Ging?” Gon spoke as he walked into the room, a cookie held in his left hand as he blinked in surprise at the sight of his father.

“Hey brat, how’s it going?” Ging asked, his chin propped on top of Killua’s fluffy head of hair.  
“Uhm? I’m doing good, great actually, but what are you doing here?” Gon replied curiously.  
Killua pulled back from the elder male, turning to face his love with a bright smile. “I invited him. Or, well, I asked Bisky to find him and invite him for me! I just never really thought he’d actually show up,” he explained.

Gon grinned. “Well, it’s good you came, Ging!”   
Killua blinked a few times before he pointed at his love’s hand. “Is that for me?”  
“Huh?” Gon looked down at his left hand before he shook his head, walked closer and handed the sweet treat to his love. “I almost forget. This is for Killua to taste test,”

Killua took the sweet, biting into it and humming at the taste. “ ‘s so good,” he replied, voice muffled.  
Gon’s grin widened impossibly before he wrapped his arms around Killua and pilled him into his chest in a tight hug. “Killua is so cute!” He announced, nuzzling the top of the omega’s head, breathing in his scent.

Killua started to purr loudly as Inko and Mito entered the room.  
“Oh, big brother, it’s been a long time,” Inko greeted.  
Mito bristled with rage. “Ging Freecss, how DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO THIS FAMILY!?”  
Ging sweat dropped as Mito started to hit him on his chest and shoulders, even managing a slap to one of his cheeks.

“Why is there so much fucking drama in this house?” Katsuki grumbled as the four young adults peaked out of the kitchen, with Alluka walking passed them to start handing out mugs of hot chocolate.  
“Oh, it’s Ging, or grandpa? Ging? Grandpa?” Izuku muttered to himself.

“Aunt Mito! Please, don’t beat him up!” Gon protested as he released Killua to try and physically stop Mito, only receiving a few slaps himself.  
“Why are you defending him, Gon!? This man caused us so much pain! You, me, and even Killua! So why are you-?” She cut off with a sob, frustrated tears sliding down her cheeks.

A small smile stretched across Gon’s lips, half bitter with a bit of emptiness, the other half filled with something akin to gratitude.  
“Ging is,” Gon started, trailing off as he tried to think of his words. His smiled brightened considerably. “Ging is the only reason that I have everything I do today,”

Mito frowned in confusion as she sniffed, wiping away some of her tears. “Gon? Sweet boy, what do you mean?”   
Gon’s smile turned wistful. “If it wasn’t for the fact that Ging left and became a hunter, then I never would have wanted the same and left when I was twelve. I never would have met Kurapika or Leorio, and I never would have found and fell in love with Killua, and had Izuku. So, you see, I’m really grateful to him,”

Mito sniffed before she huffed a laugh. “Of course, only you would see it like that,” she told, gently cupping Gon’s cheek for a few moments before she pulled away and left for the kitchen again. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll forgive him!” She called over her shoulder before she disappeared.

Ging sighed in relief as Gon turned to grin brightly at him.  
“Here you go, big brother,” Alluka spoke as she offered Killua a mug and another cookie.  
Killua hummed. “Hmn, thank you, Alluka,” he muttered as he accepted the treats.

Inko moved to sit with Ging on one of the other sofas, muttering quietly as they caught up with one another. Killua moved to sit back down, sighing as some of the pressure on his back was relieved.   
The rest of the night was spent conversing and finishing the baking of the cookies, the sweet smell from the kitchen wafting all throughout the house.

Later, they all curled up on the sofas to watch a movie, Gon insisting that they watch the Nightmare Before Christmas again, as he and Killua hadn’t managed to finish watching it yet. Killua fell asleep a few minutes into the movie, curled up into Gon’s side, with a blanket draped over him. As the movie ended, they all fell asleep in various positions, light snoring and deep breathing filling the otherwise quiet room.


	90. Big Family Events

Christmas was a bit of a nightmare—nice—but disastrous all the same. Well, sort of, at least. It started odd with everyone waking up two hours before guests were meant to start showing up, muscles stiff and sore from the strange positions they were in the duration of the night before. With aching necks, they all sort of rushed around the house to start cooking and actually getting ready for the day. A lot of mixed and awkward showers and baths were taken.

Since so few of them could actually cook, the ones that could rushed and bustled about the kitchen as if the house was on fire, but they also really needed to get this meal done before it all went up in smoke and flames. Gon, Alluka, Hitoshi and Dabi were luckily able to help at least somewhat, while the rest of the non-cookers finished some last-minute decorating. Amidst this chaos, a few glasses were broken, two plates and one bowl dropped and shattered to pieces, but despite all the noise, Killua passed out, curled up, fast asleep on the sofa.

Denki had pouted in slight dismay but had let the elder omega be. Killua needed his rest. The cooking was just barely done before the first guests showed up and Katsuki had to endure his mother’s rough greeting as she grabbed him and wildly ruffled his hair. Presents were stuffed under the tree as Gon gently roused his love from his peaceful sleep, smiling at the endearing sight of Killua’s wild hair, cheeks flushed from sleep as he blinked in confusion. It was so cute, Gon couldn’t resist gently squeezing him in a bear hug.

Mitsuki had enveloped Killua in a careful hug once his love released him, cooing at the sleepy omega as she gently rubbed his swollen stomach. Gon chuckled as he watched his love try attempt to wake up fully whilst responding to the blond alpha woman.

“Old hag, can’t you see you’re fucking overwhelming the guy?!” Katsuki questioned as he physically pulled his mother away from his mates’ mother.  
“Brat! I was just asking some questions, nothing too hard!” Mitsuki protested as she was led away.

Izuku opened the door to greet All Might, beaming brightly at the retired hero, Aizawa and Eri. He walked them into the house, Aizawa sighing at the sight of Mitsuki roughly slapping her son on the back as Katsuki choked on something, Eijirou fluttering around nervously nearby. Izuku excepted the gifts from both elder men, beaming as he moved to place them under the tree with Eri’s help.

Inko moved to greet them, introducing both Alluka and Mito to the them, Dabi awkwardly hovering nearby. Killua watched his new pup with a frown for a few minutes before it dawned on him. He might not have his scars anymore, but he might still be recognised by the two heroes, especially Aizawa, whom Dabi had fought with a few times.

Then Killua had a minor panic attack as he realised that the Todoroki’s were all invited, and he wasn’t sure if Endeavor would show up again or not. Oh god, awkward reunion on top of awkward first-time meetings/first time really talking with new acquaintances. God, how awkward was this going to be?

It proved to be extremely awkward once more guests showed up, and his sort of posh family finally met the wild Bakugo family as well as being stuck in an enclosed space with Knuckle—whom was equally as loud and exuberant as Katsuki and his mother—Shoot, whom was far too shy to hold decent eye contact, Morel—again, very loud and exuberant—Wing with his weird, all knowing smile as well as, Zushi, whom was also acting very awkward and out of place.

Knov and Bisky seemed capable of holding conversation with his parents, so they seemed good enough a distraction while Killua moved to hide away in the kitchen and nervously munch on some cookies, just to escape Illumi and Hisoka’s weird, hungry gazes. Why does Hisoka keep showing up at big family events anyway? Did he consider himself part of this family in some weird, Hisoka-ey way? Killua shudders, was Hisoka dating his brother?

Actually, that might not be too far off. As far as Killua knew, Hisoka was Illumi’s only friend, and as sad as that was, he wouldn’t be surprised if it went deeper than just friendship. Was his brother even capable of dating? Maybe they were just friends with benefits, or something like that. Still pretty weird to consider.

“Killua?” Wing asked, appearing seemingly out of nowhere behind the omega.  
Killua jumped in surprise. “Christ!” He shouted, “Don’t do that! My heart nearly leapt out of my throat!”  
Wing just smiled at him. “What are you doing in here?” He asked, “If you’re hungry, you shouldn’t really be eating cookies,”

Killua scoffed. “I’ll eat what I damn well please, thank you very much and no, I’m not hungry. I’m in here, hiding from the awkwardness in the other room while I nervously nibble on these delicious cookies like a rabbit or squirrel,”

Wing stared at him for a few moments.  
Killua sighed with a pout. “This is so stressful,”  
Wing smiled as he placed a hand on Killua’s shoulder. “It’s not as bad as you make it out to be,”  
Killua nodded. “No, you’re right,” he agreed, “it’s so much worse! And it’s about to get even more so! Why didn’t I think to ask if he was going to show up? Oh god, I think I might throw up from the nerves!”

Wing just kept smiling as he watched Killua have a small nervous breakdown, turning around as he actually started gagging. Wing rubbed his back comfortingly as Killua gagged over the zinc in the kitchen.   
“I don’t have the energy to deal with this stress or prevent a homicide,” Killua muttered pitifully once he stopped.

“No one’s going to commit a homicide, besides, I think Gon would prevent that,” Wing told reassuringly.  
Killua shook his head, sniffling a little. “No, Gon might just be the one committing the homicide,”  
Wing hushed him, continuing to rub his back as Killua remained leant over the kitchen zinc, breathing deeply as he attempted to get his nausea under control.

The sound of someone knocking on the door had his anxiety climbing up his throat. He couldn’t hear who it was at the door, but as far as he knew, almost all of their guests were already here, so the chances were that much higher of it being the people he was dreading.

“Hey, Killua! Come say hi to-”  
Gon’s cheery voice cut off as Killua started to throw up in the zinc, no longer able to hold back.  
“I thought your nausea was more manageable now?” Kurapika asked as he entered the kitchen, shivering from being out in the snow.

“He’s very stressed,” Wing told as he moved aside so Gon could take over the comforting.  
“Why?” Leorio questioned with a frown.  
“Something about eating cookies like a squirrel and someone committing a homicide,”  
“Squirrels?” Kurapika muttered.

“Are you okay, Killua?” Gon asked once Killua was done, taking a small step back to allow his love to straighten up.  
Killua raked a hand through his hair. “I need to sit down, I’m feeling very faint,”  
Gon nodded, wrapping an arm around Killua’s waist and leading him to sit down on one of the sofas.

Killua sighed as he relaxed into the cushions, brows furrowing as his stomach started to ache, still feeling a bit nauseas and his pups kicking and pushing against him wasn’t really helping. He placed a hand on his belly, hoping to calm the twins, even just a little. Did they sense how nervous and stressed he felt? Killua attempted to force himself to stay calm, but it was easier said than done.

God, he had to pee now, too. Closing his eyes, Killua chose to focus on the feeling of his pups squirming around in his womb, one of them incessantly jabbing at his ribs. He was a little less than two months from his due date, and there was little to no space left for his twins to sit comfortably. Their movements have started to get more frequent now, too, and they only ever really settled down when Gon slung an arm around Killua’s stomach.

This was the only reason why Killua has managed to get a full night’s sleep until now. Despite the amount of sleep he got, Killua was rather low on energy most of the time and tended to fall asleep whenever he found a comfortable spot and sat still long enough.

“I’ll get it!” Izuku announced once they heard a knock on the door.  
Killua took a deep breath, exhaling shakily as he heard his son greet Rei Todoroki.  
The small family walked into the room, and Killua felt faint with relief at the lack of Endeavor by their sides.

“Thanks for inviting us again,” Natsuo told as he grabbed Shoto into a rough hug.  
“Of course!” Izuku replied with a bright, sunshine grin.  
Killua eyed Touya, whom was currently hiding away in the corner, frozen in his spot as he openly stared. He hadn’t actually seen either of his siblings or his mother ever since he left, and his mother was sent to the mental institute.

Killua managed to catch his gaze, giving his newest pup a reassuring smile and nod, subtly gesturing towards the family, urging him to go say hello and be reunited. Touya heisted, but Killua’s insistence and the sight of his mother’s smile, and Natsu’s laughter and Fuyumi’s kind, open expression spurred him into motion.

“Hey,” Touya drawled, hands shoved into his pants pockets as he walked towards them. “Any more of that excited greeting left for your big brother?” He asked as they turned to him.  
“No way,” Natsu whispered in disbelief after a few moments of squinting at him. “Is that really you? Big brother Touya, you-where-?” He cut off as he pulled his big brother into a tight hug, breathing in the vaguely familiar scent.

“I can’t believe it,” Fuyumi whispered into one hand, tears swimming in her eyes as she watched her siblings hug.  
“My sweet boy,” Rei murmured as she hugged Touya next after Natsu, whom was quickly wiping away his own tears. “It’s been so long,”

“It’s good to see you again, mom,” Touya muttered into her shoulder, relaxing into her touch.  
Rei shook her head as she pulled back, cupping both of his cheeks in her hands as her eyes roamed over his face. “Where have you been?” She asked softly with a small frown.  
Touya shared a quick glance with Shoto before he shrugged. “Here and there, nowhere in particular, though I’ve been staying here for a few months now,” he told.

Rei’s frown deepened as she quickly glanced at both Shoto and Killua. “Why didn’t any of you tell me? I’ve wanted to reunite with him for so long now,”  
“This isn’t any of their faults, I asked them not to tell anyone I was staying here,” Touya cut in before his mother tried to argue with Killua or Shoto.  
“Why?” Fuyumi interrupted.

Touya sighed. “I had some things I needed to take care of. It took longer than I intended, but it’s taken care of now,”  
“What kinds of things?” Rei questioned, never once breaking eye contact with her son.  
Touya frowned. “Just some shit I don’t want to talk about,” he replied defensively.

Rei opened her mouth to speak, but Touya shook his head and pulled out of her hold.   
“It’s nothing to worry about,” he said, shoulders pulling up to his ears as he slouched, suddenly feeling far too uncomfortable.  
“Okay,” Rei conceded, “tell us when you feel more comfortable?”

Touya nodded, frowning down at the floor. This reunion didn’t go as he had hoped it would. At that moment, he didn’t feel very comfortable around his mother. He didn’t expect it, but all he could think about, was the absolute crazed look in her eyes that day when she had hurt Shoto so much. He knew it wasn’t really her fault for doing that to his baby brother, she had been driven to the point of near insanity by their father.

But that was just it, wasn’t it? For years, they had all used this excuse to justify their mother’s actions; she had been driven to the breaking point by their father, when in reality, she had made the conscious decision to pick up that kettle, pin Shoto down and pour the boiling water over his face. While their father might have been the cause, she was the one who made the decision and performed the action.

Touya suddenly didn’t feel comfortable at all, watching as his mother greeted Inko, Mito and Mitsuki. He didn’t feel close to her at all, she sort of felt like a stranger to him at that moment. It was unnerving.

Killua’s soft chirp gained his attention, snapping his intense gaze away from his mother.  
Killua patted the empty spot next to him. “Come over here, pup,”  
Touya shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets, shuffling over and dropping down into the seat, quickly leaning into the comforting hug offered to him.

Rei used to be this comforting to him. He remembers whenever his father’s training got to be too much for him, and his body was aching painfully and his muscles spasmed, his mother would hug him and pet his hair, her scent so comforting, her body warm and safe. Now, he felt so uncomfortable around her, he wasn’t sure he could be around her for more than just a few minutes at a time.

But this, this feeling of warmth and safety, was something he craved and needed at that moment. Killua was comfort in human form. He was warm, and he smelt so nice, his arms holding just right, his fingers knowing just the right places to scratch. He was simultaneously hard with muscles, yet soft as a cloud. He was strong, too, which was even more of a comfort, knowing you were truly safe in his arms.

God was Touya grateful he knew this man. Killua was truly born to be a mother, the role suiting him perfectly. He knew when it was time for tough love and a few encouraging words, or when he had to be sympathetic and cuddle the pain or worries away. Touya wonders sometimes if he had been this way when he was younger, too.

“Are you okay?” Killua asked, purring softly.  
Dabi shrugged, knowing it best not to try and lie to the older male. “I’m not sure how I feel right now,”  
“That’s okay,” Killua assured, “We’ll talk about it later if you’d prefer,”

Touya nodded his consent. Killua wasn’t someone who’d leave a problem like this be. Whenever one of them felt upset and it was because of a rather serious situation, the only options he gave was when to talk about it. Touya suspects this is something that developed in him after the first Chimera Ant war and Gon sort of lost his mind with the whole Pitou and Kite situation.

It was nice, though. Simultaneously a blessing and a curse, really, it was a massive relief to rid of whatever was on the mind and Killua was an exceptionally good listener. They were all thankful for him.

The rest of Christmas was spent with awkward conversation, growing less so the more wine was consumed and the more comfortable everyone started to feel with each other. There luckily weren’t any more incidents, aside from a few plates falling and breaking. There was no talk of heroism or villainy or assassinations or pasts, just general talk of daily lives and it was actually nice.

Hisoka did perv on Natsu for a small while before his attention shifted to Gon and inquired as to when they could fight again. Gon didn’t give a concrete answer, just promised sometime in the future. Killua was really curious to know how that battle would fair.

After a delicious meal, they travelled to the living room, where a few gifts were exchanged, and more conversations were held. By the time the sun started to set, the guests trickled out with promises of seeing each other again in the near future. The occupants of the house all retreated to their rooms much sooner than normal, exhausted from the day as they all passed out on their beds.

A few days later, they sent Touya with their best regards to take the next hunter’s exam, not sure when they’d see the young adult again, just hoping he’d come back alive and well. New Year’s passed peacefully, this time with no drinking and hungover teens.

In the middle of January, Killua’s baby shower was finally held, again with all his friends and family present. He wasn’t dressed up again like the last time, thankfully. There were notably more gifts this time than the last, with Killua’s parents seemingly trying to outdo everyone there. Killua didn’t care, the more they decided to spend on his pups, the less money he had to spend on clothes and tiny shoes and socks that likely wouldn’t fit anymore in a few months.

Ging surprised them, though, not just by actually showing up, but presenting them with a large, hand crafted cot that he had carved out of wood from a rare tree he had found in his travels. He explained its size as a likelihood that their twins might prefer to sleep in the same cot, side by side, as opposed to separate cots. Killua could understand that logic and had hugged the elder male as he was damn near moved to tears. It was a lovely gift.

The clothes were really cute and small and had some of them cooing at the general adorableness of it all. Holding these tiny clothes made it all seem so much more real, especially how close Killua truly was to giving birth. His doctor had told him to be cautious now and take careful note of any pain he might feel. He could go into labour at any moment, but the silver haired omega wasn’t as worried as his son seemed to be.

Izuku was quite obviously terrified the closer his mother got to giving birth. The terror clung to him like a second layer of skin, and he would spend as much time with his mother as possible, just in case something awful happened to him and these last few weeks were the last moments he’d be able to share with him.

Nevertheless, Killua’s initial due date passed with no sign of the twins wanting to leave the womb just yet. The doctor was surprised by this, since she didn’t think Killua would be able to carry full term what with how stressful the start of the pregnancy was, and twins rarely were carried full term. He was warned that it could happen soon, but if it didn’t happen within the next two weeks and there were signs that the twins were in distress, they’d be forced to perform a caesarean section.

Despite this, Killua remained calm, trying to enjoy the last few days he had with his pups still in his belly. He just knew he’d miss the movement, the feeling of their kicks or when they shifted inside him. It was going to feel odd without it, even if they have caused him a few sleepless nights, and a lot of back pain, not to mention the swelling and the few times they managed to knock the breath from his lungs.

As much as he’d miss it all, he was far too excited to finally get to meet them and hold them in his arms and watch them grow into the wonderful people he just knew they were going to be. It felt like a few years passed instead of a few days before the day they’ve all been eagerly and anxiously waiting for came.

It was valentine’s day and Killua woke to a rather mild contraction. He laid still, cuddled to Gon’s side as he waited for it to pass, not thinking too much of it, at first. These first contractions were always so mild and far apart, so he didn’t bother telling anyone just yet. He knew he’d just cause them all too much anxiety if he did.

Instead, he chose to stay cuddled up to Gon, chest rumbling with soft purrs as he waited for his love to wake up. Eventually, he started pawing at his lover incessantly, craving attention. Gon woke up after a while, the two sharing a sleepy morning kiss, laying cuddled together for a long while before they got up, showered, brushed their teeth and got dressed.

Izuku and his mates all had the early morning shift, so they could spend some of the afternoon and night together, as well as Denki and Hitoshi. Gon took Killua out on a small date, unaware of the mild contractions that would hit Killua every now and then, steadily growing closer and closer together.

The closer and more intense his contractions got, the louder Killua’s purrs would get, the sound helping in keeping him calm and he hoped it helped his pups a bit, too. When they got home, the two adults went to lie down on the bed for a nap, though, when Killua couldn’t fall asleep, he gracefully escaped Gon’s hold and went to sit down on the sofa.

Izuku and his mates made it home later in the afternoon, passing out on the bed for a quick nap before they went out for dinner that night. Eventually, they got up and got ready for their date, Izuku choosing to go sit with his mother when he finished getting ready first.

Killua seemed absentminded, purring loudly as he gently massaged a spot near is ribs, eyes glazed as he stared into the distance.  
Izuku sat next to his mom, watching him with a deep frown, concern gnawing at him as Killua’s purr cut off a bit abruptly, his body tensing subtly before it passed, and he started purring once more.

“Are you okay, mom?” Izuku asked softly, chewing his lower lip.  
“Hmn?” Killua hummed, seeming very distracted.  
Izuku repeated his question, watching as Killua turned to look at him, as if he hadn’t noticed his son there beside him until that very moment. He still seemed a bit out of it, but managed a small, reassuring smile and a nod.

“Are you sure? Maybe I should stay home with you instead? You seem a bit off, mom,” he told.  
Killua shook his head and placed a warm, comforting hand on Izuku’s cheek. “There’s no need, baby, I’m okay. Go out and have some fun, you guys deserve a night to yourselves,”  
Izuku hesitated. “Are you sure, mom? I, I don’t want to leave now, I’m worried something might happen, you-”

“Nothing is going to happen,” Killua interrupted, “everything’s going to be okay. I’m okay. So I want you to go out with your mates, relax and have some fun,”  
Izuku bit his lip again as he hesitated but eventually nodded his consent, hugging his mother goodbye once his mates were ready to leave.

His anxiety continued to plague him during the dinner, but eventually tapered off as he immersed himself in the conversation he was having with his mates. They left the restaurant and went for a late-night stroll through the park. Izuku forgot most of his worries as he enjoyed the company of his mates, childishly playing on the abandoned playground, laughing as they chased one another and swung on the swing set, trying to see whom could swing the highest.

He was having fun, until he got a call. His laugh tapered off as he pulled the device out of his pocket, frowning as he saw Denki’s name on the screen; he answered.   
“Hel-”  
“Izuku!” Denki interrupted frantically. “You’ve got to get home now, man! The twins are coming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So, I have two things that I need to say. The first being that I don't really like Shoto's mom? I mean, I feel bad for her and everything, but I don't think what she did was cool. Anyway, the other thing is a big announcement!
> 
> Drum roll please! 🥁  
> Lol, anyway, I've decided to end this fic with the next chapter.  
> Now wait before you maybe get upset or cheer with joy! I am going to be writing a sequel.
> 
> The more I wrote for this fic, the more I realised how much there still needs to happen, like our ShinKami and OT4 mpreg, maybe even more of Eri and Kouta, there still needs to be some more drama with Illumi and more KilluGon babies, you know?
> 
> So, instead of trying to squash all that and more into this fic, I'm going to start fresh with a sequel. I also really want to go into more detail in the new kids' characters, so yeah, that too. Also, we need to see how the KilluGon kids are going to react when they find out about their parent's pasts. 
> 
> And, what's gonna happen in the next chapter?? Hmn??? Is Killua going to be okay? Is he going to die?! You'll never know! Until the next chapter, that is. *snorts*
> 
> So, once I finish writing the final chapter, I will write the first chapter of the sequel and post then on the same day, once I can figure out what the hell I'm going to name it.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, guys, and I'll see you with the final chapter!


	91. Welcome to this World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is guys, the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!

“Oh my god, I’m so tired,” Denki complained as he entered the house with Hitoshi following behind him, grunting his agreement as he shut the door behind them. “We’re home!” He called as he shuffled out of his shoes and jacket, sighing in relief at how nice and warm the house was.

“Welcome home,” Killua replied, sounding a bit off.  
Denki moved to the living room, smiling when he saw the pack mom sitting on the large sofa, mindlessly staring into the distance as he purred and rubbed his belly.  
“Hey mama, how was your day?” He asked as he flopped into the seat beside Killua.

The silver haired male hummed. “It was fine, and yours?”  
Denki groaned dramatically before he started rambling about how much paperwork he had to fill out that day and just how tedious it was to do so. They really should just hire someone to do it for them, since Denki generally had a really hard time sitting still for so long whilst staring at paper.

Hitoshi had chuckled at him from where he was stretched out on the other sofa, half asleep as he listened to his lover’s rambling and pack mom’s purring.  
“So, you can sit still long enough to scroll through social media for three hours, but you can’t sit still long enough to do paperwork for thirty minutes?” Hitoshi asked in amusement.

Denki pouted. “You’re so mean,”  
Hitoshi waved him off. “Love you babe,”  
Denki shook his head with a sigh before he turned back to face Killua.  
“Aren’t the two of you going out tonight? It is valentine’s day, I would have thought you’d go out or something,” Killua inquired with a tilt of his head.

“No, we decided to just stay home and watch a movie or two if we can stay awake long enough. Netflix and chill,” Denki replied.  
Killua nodded absently, not knowing what Netflix and chill really meant.  
“Babe, c’mon,” Hitoshi warned, though his lips were pulled into a smile.

“What? I just wanted to see what his reaction would be,” Denki defended.  
“Hmn?” Killua hummed, eyes focusing back on Denki. “What?”  
Denki released an amused breath through his nose. “Do you know what Netflix and chill means?”  
Killua stared blankly at him for the longest time before his brows furrowed and he suddenly slid forward on the sofa and moved to stand up.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” he announced.  
Denki blinked in surprise but nodded. “Do you need any help getting up?”  
Killua seemed to consider the offer for a moment before he nodded curtly. Denki stood up, reaching forward to take both of Killua’s hands and pull him up.

“Thanks,” Killua muttered before he shuffled of, but instead of going to climb the stairs to go to the bathroom like he had said, he just sort of wandered off into the kitchen.  
“Uhm,” Denki mumbled, “okay?”  
Hitoshi snorted. “He’s really out of sorts today, isn’t he?”

Denki nodded. “You think he’s stressing about the twins?”  
Hitoshi shrugged. “Who knows,” he replied before he opened his arms in invitation. “Come here, babe, lets cuddle,”  
Denki grinned before he moved the sofa, practically leaping into Hitoshi’s arms with a giggle.

A few minutes later, Gon walked down the stairs with a soft frown, glancing around the living room before he spotted the two cuddling mates on the sofa. “Have either of you seen Killua?” He asked as he walked further into the room.  
“Oh, yeah,” Denki replied, raising his head from Hitoshi’s chest. “He’s in the kitchen,”

“He’s acting a bit weird, though,” Hitoshi added quickly before Gon could storm off.  
The elder alpha froze in his step, turning to look at the two over his shoulder. “Weird how?”  
“He’s really out of it, like he’s really distracted,” Hitoshi told.

Gon nodded with a frown. “ ’kay, thanks,” he said before he rushed into the kitchen, heart beating just a little bit faster.  
He found Killua standing leant against the kitchen counter, purring as he absently nibbled on a cookie, though he didn’t seem very interested in the treat.

Gon opened his mouth to call out to his love, but Killua’s eyes snapped up to him, brightening once they landed on him, and suddenly, the omega abandoned his cookie on the counter in favour of wrapped his arms around Gon’s waist, nuzzling his face into the alpha’s chest.  
“Killua?” Gon asked as he wrapped his arms around his love. “Are-?”

Killua’s purr cut off abruptly as his body tensed, his grip on Gon tightening quite a bit as he stopped breathing for a few seconds. Gon kneaded at his lower back, hoping to create at least some kind of comfort for his love. After about thirty seconds, Killua released a breath and started purring again as his body relaxed into his alpha.

Gon continued to knead and massage Killua’s lower back, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and breathing in his scent. “Are they coming?” He asked quietly.  
Killua nodded against him, breathing deeply.  
“How far apart?”

“Mn, seven minutes and maybe fifteen seconds? I’m not really sure,” Killua replied, moving to press a kiss against his lover’s throat.  
Gon hummed. “How long have you been having them?”  
“Since this morning,” Killua murmured, “it’s happening a lot faster than the last time,”

Gon moved to cup both of Killua’s cheeks, pulling him into a long, loving kiss. “I love you, Killua,” he mumbled against his love’s lips.  
“I-mn,” Killua’s reply cut off as another contraction hit him, this one a bit more painful than the previous.

Gon waited patiently, rubbing his lover’s lower back as Killua gripped his shoulders.  
Killua hummed once it passed, pecking Gon’s lips. “I love you, too,”  
Gon grinned brightly as Killua surged forward to hug him again, pressing his ear to the taller male’s chest and listening to his heart beat.

“Are you still excited, Killua?” Gon murmured, nosing his pale lover’s neck.  
Killua hummed. “I am, but I just want these next few hours to be over with,”  
Gon nodded his understanding, humming a soft tune when Killua tensed through another contraction, keeping a close eye on the time so he could know how far apart they were.

“Should we maybe call someone? The midwives and maybe aunt Mito and Inko?” Gon asked, rubbing a comforting hand up and down his love’s back.  
“Hmn, maybe just wait until they’re six minutes apart,” Killua told, hands roaming up and down Gon’s back and sides.

“M’kay,” Gon murmured, pressing kisses to any patch of milky skin he could find at random, knowing the action would help comfort his love.  
Killua might act calm and collected, but Gon could tell he was really nervous about this birth. Despite his high pain tolerance, Killua hated pain, and giving birth was one of, if not the most painful experiences. Not to mention, he had to give life to two pups.

Gon sort of wished Killua would just have a caesarean section instead, that was a lot less painful and much quicker than natural birth, but the recovery time was a lot longer. Then there was the added question of whether or not the anaesthesia would actually work on him. No, this was better. Gon just hoped that there weren’t any complications during the birth itself.

“Six minutes and five seconds,” Gon reported after another contraction, his heart beating a little faster the closer it got, feeling slightly alarmed at how quickly it was happening.  
“Okay, yeah, time to call people,” Killua told, squeezing Gon in a hug before they pulled apart. “We should call Izuku, too,”

Gon nodded. “Where is he, anyway?”  
Killua smiled, one hand pressed into his lower back, the other resting on his belly. “They went out on a date,”  
Gon smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to Killua’s lips. “You know, if the pups are born today, this will be the best valentine’s day gift you’ve ever given me,”

Killua blushed, a happy smile pulling at his lips as he bashfully lowered his eyes.  
Gon smiled in adoration as he watched the action. “Killua is so cute,” he told, taking Killua’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head up so he could press a searing kiss to his pale love’s lips, conveying all his feelings into the action.

Killua hummed, licking his lips as they parted, his purr gaining volume when Gon ran his fingers through his fluffy hair. The two separated and walked into the living room so they could tell the two young adults the news.  
“I’ll go call the midwives,” Gon told, pressing a kiss to Killua’s temple before he jogged up the stairs.

Denki raised his head again blinking blearily as the pale omega walked towards them.  
“ ‘s everything okay?” He murmured, a wide yawn muffling his words.  
Killua smiled endearingly at them. “I hate to do this to you, pups,” he told, “but I-”

The two sat up in alarm when Killua cut off with a groan, flailing as they rushed to support him. Killua gripped Hitoshi’s forearms as Denki rubbed his back comfortingly, the contraction a lot more intense than the previous.  
“Shit,” Killua whispered, sounding breathless as he breathed deeply.

“Are you okay? What was that?” Hitoshi questioned.  
“Oh my god,” Denki muttered before Killua could respond, eyes wide with panic. “Oh my god!” He repeated.  
“Denki, babe, what-?”

“OH MY GOD! Hitoshi! He-he’s going into labour! Oh my god, we have to call somebody!” Denki yelled, completely panicked.  
Hitoshi’s jaw dropped, frantically glancing between the two omega, unsure what the hell he should do.

“Calm down!” Killua shouted, still gripping both of Hitoshi’s forearms. “Just, stay calm, okay? Can you call Izuku for me, please? Gon’s already calling the midwives,”  
“You’re having them here?!” Denki screeched.  
“Yes!” Killua hissed, not in the slightest mood to be patient and comforting. “Now do as I asked, please,”

Denki nodded, frantically patting his pockets to find his phone, moving to the side so his nervous and panicked energy didn’t affect Killua.  
Denki unlocked his screen, finding Izuku’s number and dialling it, hands shaking with nerves.  
The phone rang three times before Izuku answered. “Hel-”  
  
“Izuku!” Denki interrupted, dragging his free hand through his hair. “You’ve got to get home now, man! The twins are coming!”  
Izuku’s breath hitched. “Wha-what? Are you sure? What-”

“Yes!” Denki screeched, voice conveying his panic perfectly. “They’re even calling the midwives and everything! Just hurry the fuck up!” He shouted before he hung up, exhaling shakily before he turned to face his pack mom, watching as Killua tilted his head forehead with another groan, fingers gripping Hitoshi’s arms tightly.

Denki stilled, chewing his lower lip as he watched the elder omega. After a few seconds, Killua’s muscles relaxed again, moving to stand upright again. Denki wished there was someone else here with them and not just the two of them with a labouring omega. Neither he nor Hitoshi knew what to do, and their panic wasn’t helping Killua at all.

Where was Gon? He really needed to get his ass back down here and help!  
“I’m home,” a voice called, the front door shutting as he walked into the living room, turquoise eyes blinking at the sight before him.  
“Touya, baby, welcome home,” Killua greeted with a smile, releasing Hitoshi so he could pull the other into a hug.

“Glad to be back, is everything okay?” Touya asked as Killua pulled back.  
“Everything’s fine,” Killua interrupted before Denki could start his nervous word vomiting. “How did it go? I’m glad you’re back home safely, I was worried when you were gone for so long,”  
Touya eyed him suspiciously. “Yeah, the test took a little longer than I thought it would, but it’s all good,”

“And? Did you pass?” Killua inquired.  
Dabi grinned. “Of course, I did,”  
Killua beamed proudly, pulling him into a tight hug. “Congratulations, I’m so proud of you!” He told, pulling back after a small while. “I want you to tell me all about it tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah, sure-what-are you okay?” Touya asked as Killua doubled over a bit, a pained whine escaping his throat.  
“He’s having contractions,” Hitoshi explained.  
“I see,” Touya murmured, allowing Killua to hold his hand as they quietly waited for it to pass.

Killua started purring again when it passed, finally starting to feel nervous as the contractions got closer and closer together.  
“How far apart are they now, do you know?” Dabi questioned as he led the omega to the sofa.  
“I, uhm, five minutes and, uh, twenty seconds I think,” Killua reported.

Touya hummed, rubbing Killua back comfortingly as the omega gripped the backrest of the sofa, leaning forward a bit as he hung his head, breathing deeply as he purred, trying to stay calm.  
“Okay, you two, help us time the distance between each contraction,” Touya instructed.

Denki nodded, his nerves settling a bit now that Touya was here. The alpha seemed calm and in control, radiating that energy and aiding the other three occupants in the room. Gon came down the stairs a few minutes later, just as another contraction washed over his mate, smiling sympathetically at the pained groan Killua let loose.

“Are you okay, big brother?” Alluka asked once the contraction passed.  
“Yeah,” Killua mumbled, breath puffing passed his lips at the general discomfort he was feeling.  
“We’re glad to have you back home safely, Touya,” Gon told as he walked exited the kitchen with a glass of water.

Touya nodded curtly, watching as Gon placed a comforting hand on Killua’s back.  
“You should drink some water, Killua,” Gon told.  
Killua grunted, but didn’t move from his position, forehead resting on his crossed arms, leaning against the sofa’s backrest.

Gon pressed a loving kiss to his temple, dragging a hand through soft hair. “Killua?”  
“Hmn?” Killua hummed.  
“Will you please drink this water for me?” Gon asked.

Killua remained silent for a moment before he stood upright, carefully taking the glass with shaking hands and drinking the water, downing it in a matter of seconds before he handed the glass back to Gon.  
“Thank you, Killua,” Gon said sincerely with a bright smile.

Killua hummed again as he surged forward, wrapping his arms around Gon’s waist, face buried in his chest as he leant most of his weight against him. Alluka quickly took the glass from Gon’s hands, nodding when he mouthed his thanks and moved to lean against the sofa, hugging Killua tightly.

 

* * *

 

 

Izuku and his mates were out of breath when they finally made it home, having run all the way there from the other side of the city, the group panting as they walked into the house. It was quiet and that just made Izuku’s racing heart beat even faster. They rounded the corner and spotted the group in the living room.

Gon raised one hand from Killua’s back to wave at them and Alluka pressed a finger to her lips. The group paused, waiting a few seconds before Killua’s purr filled the silence, and they were greeted verbally.  
“Big brother, when did you get home?” Shoto asked as he walked to his brother’s side.

Touya shrugged. “Like, thirty minutes ago or something,”  
“Are you doing okay, mom?” Izuku asked timidly, brow furrowed in concern.  
Killua hummed. “I’m okay, baby,” he assured, trying not to sound too curt with his son.  
“Okay,” Izuku murmured.

“The midwives are already here, and Leorio and Kurapika are on their way with Aunt Mito and Inko,” Gon reported, just to fill the tense silence.  
Izuku nodded. “And grandma and grandpa? Did you call them yet, or are you guys not going to tell them until after?”

“They’d be too pissed if they weren’t here for it and I’d never hear the end of it,” Killua grumbled, brow furrowed gently as he rubbed his cheek against Gon’s collarbone.  
Izuku chuckled a bit softly. “Yeah, it’s not worth it,”  
Killua managed a small smile before his breath hitched with another contraction, turning to bury his face into Gon’s shoulder.

After a few seconds, he relaxed again, though didn’t move his face away, so he could muffle a whimper into Gon’s shoulder.  
“You’re okay, Killua,” Gon murmured next to his ear, pressing a loving kiss to the side of his head.  
Izuku watched as Gon continued to murmur comforting words to his love, slowly dragging his left hand up and down his mates back.

Killua’s purr didn’t want to start back up, perhaps he was too nervous and maybe a little too scared to attempt it, or maybe Gon’s voice was enough of a comfort for him. Izuku watched with increasing fear as his mother rode out five more contractions before Kurapika, Leorio, Ging—surprisingly--Mito, Inko and the Zoldyck family all arrived, brought there by Knov’s Nen ability. Hisoka also seemed to have deemed it okay to show up. Izuku could see Kikyo wanted rush over to her son’s side and comfort him, but their appearance had Killua incredibly tense, and Gon shooed the assassin family away with a glare. Izuku didn’t even know his father was capable of glaring.

“It’s okay, Killua,” Gon murmured, “you know I’ll keep you safe. I promise I’ll protect you and our pups,”  
Killua relaxed with Gon’s assurance before he tensed right back up, a long, pained whine passing his lips as the contraction nearly took his breath away.

“That’s three minutes now,” Hitoshi reported.  
Gon nodded. “Let’s get you to bed now, okay?” He said as he pushed Killua back a bit, so he could stand up straight.  
Killua dragged a hand through his hair, cheeks flushed a light red.

Gon helped his love up the stairs, careful not to move too fast, yet not too slow. They had to stop at the top of the last flight as Killua groaned again, gripping Gon’s hand tightly.  
Their bed was already prepped and ready for the birth, the midwives conversing n the corner. Killua sat on the edge of the bed, burying his face into Gon’s stomach this time.

The room was mostly quiet as everyone present found a spot they could sit in for the next who knows how long. Gon continuously combed his fingers through Killua’s hair, humming a soft tune as his free hand rubbed his back. Mito occasionally brought a glass of water, which Gon had to beg Killua to drink.

The next half hour was spent this way before one of the midwives told Killua to get situated on the bed. The omega moved sluggishly, scooting over to make enough space for Gon to sit beside him, propping pillows behind his back for added comfort. His contractions were only a minute and thirty seconds apart, starting to last much longer, too.

“Fuck,” Killua swore as another contraction started, right gripping one of Gon’s whilst the other buried in the sheets, his pained sound tearing up his throat quite loudly.  
Once it passed, Killua slumped into the pillows, frowning as he shifted a few times before sighing with a miserable look on his face.

“Gon,” Killua whined.  
Gon smiled. “You’re okay, Killua,” he told, moving closer to his mate, sitting beside him, facing him as he reached forward to gently caress his cheek.  
Killua leaned into the touch, purring softly. One of the midwives came over with a sheet, instructing Killua to bend his legs so she could drape it over them.

Killua did as told, frowning in discomfort when the woman reached under to pull his pants and underwear off, the sheet obscuring his nudity from everyone else.  
“Alright, Killua,” the first midwife said as she sat down at the foot of the bed. “You’ll start to feel the urge to push, soon,”

Killua nodded, trying his best to listen and reply through the pain of another contraction, a pained moan passing his lips.  
Gon turned and gestured Izuku closer, patting the bed on Killua’s other side. Izuku hesitated a moment before he climbed onto the bed. He couldn’t hold his mother’s hand since the bones in his own hands were far too weak for his mother’s strong grip. He just hoped his presence was at least a bit of comfort.

“Kill,” Silva spoke when the contraction passed, gaining his son’s attention. “May I?” He asked, gesturing vaguely to the bed.  
Killua hesitated for a moment before he nodded, closing his eyes when another contraction hit, grabbing his father’s hand in a tight hold when the man got on the bed.

The pain nearly tore a scream from him, but he bit back with a drawn-out groan, sweat trailing down his temple. Once it passed, he felt a cool cloth on his forehead, wiping the sweat away. He opened his eyes, blinking up at Ging, whom was sitting next to Killua’s right shoulder, facing Gon. Having the elder male there was a bit of a comfort, knowing that this man was rumoured to be one of the best Nen users in the world.

Should his family try something, Killua just knows Ging will help protect them. Killua glanced around the room, noting that his family was basically surrounded by the pack, with Touya and Kurapika standing in the doorway, preventing them from easy escape. Judging by the look looks on his family’s faces, he could tell they were aware of what was happening. Killua felt comforted by this.

After two more contractions, Killua started to feel the strong urge to push, licking his lips as he hummed, readying himself for the pain to come. “I need to push,” he announced, frowning.  
Gon squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
“You can do this brother!” Alluka started to encourage, knowing the difficult part was about to start.

“Alright, start pushing with the contraction, and remember to breathe as you do, we don’t want you to black out, okay?” The midwife instructed.  
Killua nodded as he listened, forcing himself to breathe deeply as an intense contraction began, and he started to push.

It was hard to keep breathing as he pushed, crying out in pain as he did, sweat sliding down from his hairline. Killua paused to rest and breathe deeply, whining before he started pushing again. The group continued to call out words of encouragement as he tried to keep from outwardly screaming in agony.

“You can do this, Killua,” Gon urged, running a hand through his labouring mate’s hair.  
Killua nodded before he started pushing again, groaning in pain as he did, cheeks losing colour as his energy drained with every push.

“You’re doing very well, Kill,” Silva told when Killua took a moment to rest, swallowing before he licked his lips and started pushing again.  
Izuku thought seeing his birth on the video was quite awful, but this, in real life, was horrible. It wasn’t quite so nice or intriguing to watch as Killua cried out in pain with every push.

Killua pushed a few more times, desperately clinging to Gon and Silva’s hands as he attempted to listen to everyone’s encouragement. He was tired, his energy low, and he didn’t know how he was going to find the strength to bring the next one into the world, but god, was he going to figure it out and do it.

“One more big push for me, okay?” The midwife told.  
Killua nodded, taking a deep breath and pushing with the next contraction, pushing for only a few seconds before his pup was out and filling the room with loud cries.  
“It’s a boy,” the midwife announced as Killua slumped into the pillows, knowing he only had a few minutes to rest before the next one wanted to come.

“Drink some water, Killua,” Ging instructed as Gon moved to cut the umbilical cord as instructed.  
Killua gulped down the water quickly, feeling some of his energy returning with the refreshing drink. He closed his eyes for a moment, exhausted.  
“Killua,” Gon called softly.

Killua hummed as he opened his eyes, sitting up a bit straighter as Gon moved to hand their baby boy to him. Killua gently cradled his pup, watching as he moved his tiny arms and legs in the towel he was wrapped in before he settled down.  
“Oh god, he’s so cute,” Ging muttered before he moved away so Gon could take his place and stare at their baby.

Killua’s lips pulled up into a watery smile as he pressed a careful, loving kiss to his pup’s forehead.  
“He’s beautiful,” Mito told, smiling at the sight.  
It seemed so natural, the way both Gon and Killua seemed to easily fall back into this paternal nature that was forced away from them the first time, and for so long, too.

Mito had been slightly worried about how they would be with the pups, if they were going to struggle to find that paternal nature again, but it seemed she didn’t have to worry at all.  
Killua hummed as he moved to gently hand the baby back to Gon, brows furrowing as he felt a mild contraction starting.

“Here, I’ll take him and clean him up while the next one comes,” the midwife offered, holding out her arms to receive the baby.  
Gon hesitated for a moment but handed her the baby as Killua moaned in pain. He brushed silvery strands from his love’s forehead, pressing a loving kiss to the damp skin, he smiled.

“See Killua? One down, one more to go,” he told.  
Killua chuckled tiredly. “You dummy,” he said affectionately. “Izuku, go with your brother, please,” he pleaded.  
Izuku nodded, thankful for the excuse as he climbed off the bed and watched as the midwife cleaned his brother, weighed and measured him.

It was all done in a matter of minutes, but it was such a good distraction from his mother’s pained cries as he started pushing again.  
“You’re big brother?” The woman asked as she dressed the baby.  
“Uh, yeah, I am,” Izuku replied.

The woman nodded as she wrapped his brother in a soft blanket. “Here you go big brother, hold him like this,”  
Izuku flailed a bit before he mimicked the woman’s pose, holding his arms ready to accept his brother.

“Remember to support his neck, there we go,” she murmured, pulling back when the baby was safely tucked into his brother’s arms.  
Izuku stared in awe. “He’s heavier than I expected him to be,”  
The nodded with a chuckle, watching the two for a while.

“I know you’re tired, son, but you can’t give up now,” Silva told, brows furrowed.  
Killua whined, gritting his teeth as he started pushing again, but it felt like he wasn’t making any progress at all.  
Tensions were high, and Killua was so low on energy.

His breathing laboured as he took a break, face sickly pale with dark circles under his eyes.  
Killua shook his head. “ ‘m so tired,” he murmured, eyes drooping as he started to lose consciousness.  
Alarmed, both Ging and Silva started calling his name, but he didn’t respond.

Gon hated doing this, but he knew he had to as he watched everyone start to panic, his own heart beating erratically in his chest.  
“Killua!” He barked in his alpha voice, watching as Killua’s eyes snapped open, fully alert as he gazed up at Gon. “You’re going to do this, Killua. You can’t fall asleep now,”

Killua whined in protest, he was so, so tired, but was cut off.  
“No,” Gon interrupted, “I know you’re tired baby, but you have to stay awake, okay? You said you’d do anything for me right? I need you to stay awake and keep pushing, okay, our pup needs you to,”  
Killua nodded, seeming a bit out of it, but he understood.

Gon leant forward and pressed a searing kiss to his lips, pulling back with a firm nod. “You’ve done this twice before already, Killua, you can do it again, I know you can. Killua is amazing and you can do anything,” he preached.

Colour flooded back into Killua’s cheeks as his love praised him, biting his lower lip before he lowered his eyes. “This is embarrassing,” he mumbled.  
Gon grinned, taking Killua’s right hand in his own and squeezing it gently. “I love you, now start pushing again,”

Killua nodded and then frowned. “You know I can’t just do that on command, right?”  
Gon chuckled. “I know, I’m just glad to see Killua feeling better,”  
Killua smiled before he tilted his head back with a groan, the urge to push washing over him, and he followed his instincts.

A scream tore from his throat, hands gripping his father and Gon’s tightly, listening to the instructions to keep breathing and push. He pushed three more times before the shrill cry of his baby girl filled the room, and he slumped down into the pillows, utterly drained.

This time, it was the midwife that cut the cord as Gon stayed by Killua’s side, Ging and Silva moving out of the way, so they wouldn’t crowd the two. The midwife quickly moved to weigh and clean the girl, dressing her swiftly as the other midwife cleaned up. Killua didn’t seem to notice that it took a little for him to see his baby girl, he was far too tired.

“Are you okay, Killua?” Gon mumbled softly, brushing his hand over his silvery hair, damp with sweat.  
Killua nodded sluggishly, eyelids drooping. “ ‘m just so tired now,”  
Gon smiled, pressing a kiss to Killua’s lips. “You had me so worried there for a second,” he told, lips brushing together.

Killua hummed. “I’m sorry,”  
Gon shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I’m just glad you’re okay now,”  
Killua smiled tiredly. “Hm, I just really need a shower and a long nap,”  
Gon chuckled. “I bet,”

“Mom? Dad?” Izuku called as he walked closer.  
Killua turned his head sluggishly, though he smiled at the sight of Izuku carefully cradling his baby brother. “C’mere.” He patted the spot next to him on the bed.  
Izuku awkwardly shuffled onto the bed, moving to hand the baby to Killua.

Killua sat up a bit and excepted his pup, quietly purring as he gazed down at his baby.  
“Here you go, dad,” the midwife spoke up, gaining Gon’s attention as she held out their little girl to him.  
Gon beamed as he accepted, carefully holding his baby girl, moving to lean back against the pillows so Killua could see.

“She’s beautiful, hm?” Killua murmured, leaning his head on Gon’s shoulder.  
“She is,” Gon agreed, “she must take after her mother,”  
Killua blushed, snorting softly into Gon’s shoulder.

“Alright, let’s give them some privacy,” Mito told, giving Kikyo a pointed look as she started to usher most of them out of the room, not bothering to shove the packmates out, though.  
Once the door shut quietly behind them, the young adults all walked closer, carefully climbing onto the bed as Gon handed their baby girl to Killua, taking their boy instead since Killua hasn’t had a chance to hold her yet.

“Wow,” Denki murmured, gazing at the baby boy in Gon’s arms.  
“Are you doing okay?” Katsuki asked in concern.  
Killua smiled tiredly. “I am,”  
Denki turned to face him. “Are you sure? Because that was so brutal,”

Killua chuckled in amusement. “Well, that’s one way to describe it,”  
“Or, you know, it looked excruciatingly painful,” Hitoshi added.  
Killua nodded. “Yup, it’s that too,”  
Denki cringed before he blinked in surprise when Gon sat up and gently placed the baby in his arms.

Killua also handed his girl to Izuku so that her big brother could have a chance to hold her.  
“He’s so heavy,” Denki uttered, carefully adjusting his hold on the baby so he could hold him more comfortably. “I can’t believe you carried him in your belly for nine months,”  
Killua hummed with a smile, watching as Izuku carefully passed his sister to Katsuki, whom seemed utterly uncomfortably and a little scared.

“Relax Katsuki, she’s not going to bite you,” Killua told, chuckling as the blond alpha did just that, relaxing slowly as he gazed down at the baby girl in his arms.  
“She-she’s, uhm, she,” Katsuki muttered, voice wavering as his lower lip trembled.  
“Oh my god, are you crying?” Denki asked once he passed the baby boy to Hitoshi.

  
“Wh-no!” Katsuki denied, though the sniffle he let out opposed his statement.  
Izuku smiled endearingly at the sight as Katsuki wiped his tears away.  
“Did you decide on a name yet, Izuku?” Killua asked.

“Oh! Uhm, I was thinking, maybe Zukil?” He replied timidly with a blush.  
Killua smiled. “That’s perfect, baby,”  
Hitoshi handed Zukil over to Eijirou, briefly helping the beta correctly hold his arms.  
“And what about you, Gon?” Killua asked as he turned to rest his head on his love’s shoulder.

Gon smiled. “Izumi,”  
Killua hummed. “It’s beautiful, Gon,” he murmured.  
“C’mon, Killua, I think you should take a quick shower first before you sleep,” Gon told, jostling Killua as he moved to sit up.

“We’ll keep an eye on them, okay?” Denki assured as he saw Killua hesitate.  
“Go shower really quick, mom, I promise we’ll take good care of them,” Izuku told.  
Killua hesitated for a few more moments before he caved and stood on shaky legs, thanking Gon as he helped Killua into the bathroom.

He was covered in sweat and a bit of blood, and a shower would do wonders to not only help him feel clean, but also help him feel a bit more relaxed. Izuku smiled as he watched his mates hold his siblings, the two twins luckily remaining calm without their parents.

Killua seemed exceptionally better once they got out of the shower, no longer that deathly pale colour that had Izuku worried about his mother’s health. He watched as his parents took their pups, relaxing into bed as the young adults all moved aside for them to lay down comfortably. It was late, just passed eleven at night, and as he watched his mom pass out in bed, Izuku suddenly felt exhausted himself.

They all quietly bid Gon goodnight as they left the room, quietly closing the door behind them. The house was quiet, likely that Mito had chased everyone out of the house to allow Killua and his pups enough rest. As Izuku settled down for bed that night, a sudden sense of relief washed over him.

His mother was okay, nothing terrible had happened and now he had siblings to look after and protect. Was this what true joy felt like? It was truly wonderful, and he just wished it would stay this way for years to come.

He wished for the same experience for himself and his mates and maybe Denki and Hitoshi could move passed whatever was holding them back and experience that same joy. Just last year, he never would have thought that he was able to feel this happy. Something has always been missing and he always knew, just never what exactly it was, but he knows now that missing something has finally been returned.  
He found what he was missing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!! 
> 
> *cries* I can't believe it's over! But wait, the sequel! I really did wawant to post this last chapter once I had finished the first chapter for the sequel, but I knew some of you guys were super excited for this chapter, so yeah. 
> 
> The sequel should be up sometime this week, if you guys want to check it out. I still don't know what the title is going to be, but I'll figure it out.
> 
> I just want to thank you guys so much for your love and support, all your comments really motivated me and it's because of all of you that this fic is finished!  
> Thank you all so much!
> 
> Hopefully, I'll see you guys on the other side with the sequel  
> Until next time, guys!♡
> 
> Edit: The sequel is up guys! Go check it out if you want, the title is 'You're My Sunflower'

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I don't post any fics unless they're complete, but I just had to get this out there and see if anyone actually likes it.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing for both of these fandoms, so I hope I don't offend anyone. 
> 
> Comments motivate me.


End file.
